This Is Where We Belong
by Countrylover99
Summary: After the return of Spirit and Rain, the wild life of free-roaming Mustangs, proves challenging for the domesticated Lakota mare as she tries to fit in the herd. Spirit however, is convinced that Rain is a natural born leader, destined to soar freely by his side. Will Rain adapt and become the lead mare Spirit believes she is destined to be or will she go back to Little Creek?
1. Return To Homeland

**This is a sequel to my story Loyalty and Love.**

 **Plot overview: Spirit returns to the Cimarron herd along with his beloved mare, Rain. The wild life of free-roaming Mustangs, proves challenging for the domesticated Lakota mare, as she tries to balance her new duties as the mate of the lead stallion. Spirit however, is convinced that Rain is a natural born leader, destined to soar freely by his side. Will Rain adapt to the wild Mustang life and become the lead mare Spirit believes she is destined to be? Or will she choose to return to the comfort of her trusty human, Little Creek?**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Return To Homeland"**

 _"I hear the wind call my name, the sound that leads me home again."_

* * *

The pounding sounds of hoofbeats echoed across the desert prairie, the excited whinnies, the tossing of their beautiful forelocks, the wind blew in their mane and tails. Oh yes, the freedom...the freedom that the golden, spirited stallion longed for all these months was near. In fact, he was already as wild and free as lightening that strikes through the black night. And was making his way back to his homeland...back to where he truly belonged. The stallion's face was lit in happiness and joy, his eyes were like light that pierces the dark sky at dawning. There was no denying the thrill and delight that passed through him whenever he glanced at the pretty, paint mare galloping alongside him. Spirit never felt so content in his entire life. There was nothing more he could wish for than to have his precious mare next to him, as he led the way back to his homeland. He was ready to start his life with the lovely Rain and to share everything he loved and admired with her. Home... his mind drifted to his herd again. How long had it been since he last saw them? Oh, how he had missed his caring and warm mother. Reunion was no longer far away.

The mare next to him was equally excited to join her esteemed stallion and settle in the wild herd of Cimarron. Her heart wouldn't stop racing, as she matched the stride of the very joyful Spirit. She imagined what his homeland would look like; rolling hills, blue mountains, deep valleys, glorious waterfalls and a large herd to share it all with. The crystal-eyed Rain really hoped that they would accept her as if they had known her forever and of course, Spirit assured that they would indeed. This was certainly going to be a new and adventurous experience for the paint Lakota mare, who had spent all her life with humans. She was ready for it all...there was no nervousness in her. Only pure thrill of excitement and happiness whenever she looked at the extremely cheerful countenance of her golden stallion.

The two horses raced swiftly; they ran like the river, following the sun, and even resembling the flying eagles of the sky to get to where they belonged. The stallion and his mare galloped alongside each other, endless miles stretching out before them, only stopping to eat and get some rest and even then, their hearts couldn't wait to continue on with the journey. After three days of traveling through the deep west, the two beautiful horses were greeted by the Bold Eagle, Spirit's friend and companion. The Eagle let out cry of joy as he recognized the fiery, young stallion. Spirit responded with an excited nicker, jumping up and down while the Eagle circled the couple, flapping his majestic wings in utmost happiness. Flying over them, the symbol of freedom led the way up the high rolling hill as Spirit and Rain galloped up, finally arriving at the Cimarron homeland. It was absolutely gorgeous as Rain's sparkling eyes widened; it was truly everything she imagined and hoped for... if not more.

The stallion and the mare stopped, gazing down at the large herd of melancholy mares, colts and fillies, who had obviously given up the hope on the return of their much revered leader. Spirit beamed in absolute delight, neighing as loudly and clearly as thunder over the land enough to shake everything around him. Their ears perked upwards excitedly, they had heard that strong, distinguished voice before. Looking up, the eyes of every herd member at last met their long-awaited leader; the son of the noble Strider was back in all his glory and happiness. Spirit ran down the hill to reunite with his herd and the beautiful Rain, whose heart still soared like no other, followed his suit. The overjoyed horses surrounded the couple and circled them at every angle, the smiles on their faces growing wider, the exchange of warm greetings and loud neighs of utmost enthusiasm could be heard all over the territory.

While no one could beat the excitement and sense of belonging that the stallion Spirit felt in that moment, Rain was certainly close. All of her past unsure thoughts were washed away as soon as she found herself in the midst of so many welcoming and happy faces. She grinned brightly at the twin foals, who ran up to Spirit as he playfully nuzzled them. The yearling colts pranced here and there upon realizing that their leader and protector was back, while the mares nickered and whinnied in relief. It was the perfect picture of a beautiful reunion.

In that moment, the voices quieted down as everyone stopped. There, in the middle of the herd, a lovely palomino mare was making her way towards the newly arrived couple. The respect every herd member gave her was a clear indication that she was the lead mare. Spirit's eyes softened as he gazed at the approaching palomino in tenderness. Almost instantly Rain realized that the creamy horse was her cherished stallion's mother, Esperanza. The beautiful palomino trotted up to her dear son and nuzzled him affectionately, her warm, brown eyes filling with tears of joy. "My son, my Spirit." She murmured lovingly and nibbled on his forelock, just like she did when her Spirit used to be a little colt.

Then her kind eyes shifted on the young, paint mare that politely stood behind her son. Esperanza nodded her head at Rain, who returned the gesture, delighted to finally meet her and be graced with her presence.

There was exultation in the entire herd of Cimarron. Their lead stallion was back and they had a new addition in the form of the paint mare! It was an exciting time for sure!

Rain glanced at Spirit, whose eyes blazed in pure bliss of happiness. There was joy in his heart that couldn't be hidden even if he tried to and that made Rain smile even more. And she too was indeed very content, delightfully looking forward to getting to know every single member of the Cimarron herd. Spirit reared up and neighed in triumph, loudly declaring his return to the wind and sky. His fiery gaze, wild with fire, lit up his Homeland with exactly the amount of light it needed. Esperanza followed her son's suit, as she stood on her hind legs and whinnied, ecstatic that her faith in Spirit's return proved unwavering and true. Rain was the next to rear in jubilation, her heart soared as she felt safe and welcomed in her beloved stallion's Homeland.

And then, they all ran with Spirit leading the way. The hoofbeats were many, but their hearts in that very moment... were one. They all galloped throughout the green valleys, far off spaces, the outstretched meadows, the proud mountains of Cimarron. It was perfect.

Spirit took the leader's place up at the large hill that overlooked his entire Homeland and invited Rain to join him. The wind gently danced around them; their long, flowing manes swaying in the soft, clear breeze. They nuzzled lovingly as Spirit spoke to his beloved mare quietly. "Listen..."

Rain perked her ears and felt the wind whisper to them both. _"It's to here you will always, always return."_

* * *

 **I hope you all liked the first chapter of this story. Stay tuned for more updates and please share your thoughts.**


	2. The Herd of Cimarron

**Chapter 2**

 **"The Herd of Cimarron"**

 _"Cause everything I want, is everything that's here  
And when when we're all together, there's nothing to fear"_

* * *

Esperanza's soft, chocolate brown eyes wouldn't stop gazing at her strong, confident and handsome son's form, who stood proudly at the high hill where the leader of the Cimarron herd belonged. It was just like the old times again, before her precious Spirit got captured and taken by humans. Esperanza still couldn't believe it, her heart soared in supreme joy. The faith and hope in the return of her son proved to be true and steadfast. Just like every loving mother, she was extremely concerned and worried for her only son's safety, but she was also a lead mare and in order to keep the herd safe, she had to remain optimistic and hopeful. First few weeks after Spirit was captured, had been terrible for everyone, not just her. A herd without a lead stallion is like a year without rain, or earth without sun. The fear of predators and bachelor stallions kept Esperanza moving the herd deeper and deeper into the forest, so that they could remain hidden from anyone who tried to harm them. Gradually, as she realized that there was no real danger as long as they all stuck together, she became more confident and more resolute to be the wise and courageous lead mare the band deserved to have. She continued to hope and believe that her son would find his way back home. She had full trust in him...she had raised him well especially when it came to being loyal to his family. Every night, the herd and Esperanza would gaze up at the star-filled sky and pray for the well-being of their beloved young stallion. A month ago, the eagles of the sky had brought her the news that they had indeed seen a certain golden Mustang and that he was safe. That only magnified Esperanza's faith in Spirit's return even more. And so, she waited.

Now her son was back! And no one could match the joyful mother's beating heart. Yes indeed, the beautiful palomino was the happiest mare in the West, if not the world.

Her gentle eyes shifted on the young, lovely newcomer that stood next to Spirit. Her son had brought the filly with him and by the looks they gave each other, it was obvious that she held a special place in Spirit's heart. In fact, no mare, after Esperanza, had been invited to join the lead stallion on the high hill. The flashback of how she and her majestic mate, Strider used to overlook the Cimarron herd together from the hill surfaced up her mind. Her son was so much like the mighty Strider...after all, had he not inherited the exact same soul his sire possessed? And had she not named her fiery colt because of his father's spirit? Although she had to admit, her son was still young, slightly reckless, at times impatient and had a lot to learn about the world. His imprudent curiosity was what had gotten him into that mess with humans in the first place. But then again, when she had met Strider, he was already older than Spirit and far more experienced..maybe her beloved mate was just like their son when he were his age. Yet something told her that this misadventure with the two-leggeds had taught Spirit a whole lot about the world, and gave him new perspective as he grew wiser.

Now the object of the palomino's interest was the young paint mare that had joined the Cimarron herd. Esperanza wasn't the only one wondering about her; she could hear the rest of the mares, yearling colts and fillies curiously chattering about her as well. Who was she? Where did she come from?

She was without doubt strikingly beautiful... with eyes as crystal clear as the deep, blue waters, mane that would certainly radiate the silvery mist of the moon, and the extremely colourful coat that shone in the bright sunshine. Esperanza knew her son well. He had inherited many traits from his father, who just like him, was not easily won over by an appearance alone. And the way Spirit treated and looked at this mare reminded the wise palomino the way Strider courted her.

His son's intentions were clear to her. This paint beauty was not just a prize to be added to the herd...she was to become his mate and in the near future, a lead mare.

Esperanza could hear whispers behind her as every band member watched the lovely newcomer, standing at the top of the hill next to Spirit, who very eagerly kept showing her his lands.

While not many in the herd could detect this, Esperanza was experienced enough to know that the strange, yet beautiful markings on the young mare's body were an indication where she might have come from. She had often heard about the exotically colourful and bright horses that were brought up by the two-leggeds, and later galloped proudly decorated in feathers and paints. War horses...they were called war horses. They were famous for their dedication towards their riders, going as far as to die for them. Their loyalty firmly lay with their humans and their lives were utterly different from the wild Mustangs.

If that were the case, what was her son thinking? Wasn't he smart enough to know that stealing a mare from the two-leggeds is way more dangerous than stealing her from a stallion? What if her owner came out looking for her and brought disaster to the whole herd? Or maybe Spirit had indeed taken her from another feral band? But then again, such rare breeds were so hard to spot in the wild herds now.

Esperanza shook her head and snorted, trying to keep the bad thoughts from her mind. She would trust her son. Spirit was no fool and she was sure he had learned from his bitter lesson. There was probably a perfect explanation for all this.

But unfortunately, one thing was fairly obvious. The arrival of the alluring newcomer would only steer up trouble. Her unique markings would maker her stand out like a wild rose in evergreen pastures. Band stallions and bachelor stallions alike, who all this time, dared not to get close to the unbreakable Cimarron herd would now probably come flocking in attempts of claiming the beautiful stranger from Spirit. That fact alone began to worry Esperanza very much. She had just gotten her son back, the last thing she wanted was to see him in trouble again. And this mare was nothing but trouble. Not to mention, her beauty and closeness to Spirit would slowly make every other young mare jealous.

Despite all these emotional thoughts, Esperanza decided to shake them away and focus on the positive. True, if this young newcomer was nothing but an air-headed, silly mare who only had beauty to fill her emptiness, she'd certainly be the end of all, not just Spirit. But if she were more than just a pretty creature, maybe they would not only be safe but they'd have a smart lead mare to look up to. After all, Esperanza was not getting any younger, and even though, she was still in her prime years, it was time for a new candidate to take over. A candidate who would be the loyal mate of the current lead stallion. Someone clever, selfless and brave enough to put the needs of the herd members above her own. In short, someone worthy of that honor. Besides, Spirit would never risk the well-being of his precious Homeland for a mindless mare.

While Esperanza was buried in her deep thoughts, the overly excited Spirit showed Rain his beloved home from above the hill. Rain listened as Spirit explained what lay behind those blue mountains, and which parts belonged to them. The beautiful paint's eyes gazed down at her stallion's homeland and indeed, she couldn't help but gasp in awe. The territory was enormous and so wild, untamed and fresh. She could see why Spirit loved this place so much.

"Can we meet the herd?" Asked Rain, as the gentle breeze of the wind, blew in her flaxen forelock.

"Of course, follow me." Came an eager nicker from Spirit, as he slowly began to descend from the hill top, Rain following after him.

As soon as the mares, yearlings and foals noticed that they were coming down to greet them, the impatient youngsters could not retain their excitement and let out squeals of delight. Spirit chuckled at his younger cousins who were still small yet tried hard to look big and capable. He stopped before them and looked back at Rain.

"Rain, meet Lightening, Snowstorm, Dragonfly, Blizzard, sons of my sire's sisters."

The colts nickered and greeted the mare, showing-off their long strides in order to impress her. If this were done by grown stallions, Spirit would not have been pleased at all. But he knew that his yearling cousins did not represent danger and they were only playing. In fact, once they were old enough, they'd have to go out and gather their own herd.

"How is it that they aren't in their family band?" Asked Rain in curiosity, quite surprised. She thought the herd would be filled with mares and fillies, most of whom Spirit had won from other stallions.

"The band stallion who sired these colts was killed in a thunderstorm accident. So I took my aunts in along with their young." Explained the thoughtful Spirit, his eyes following the energetic yearlings, who began to race the fillies close by. "Those are their half-sisters." Remarked Spirit, upon noticing that Rain's gaze was focused on the female yearlings.

The paint mare couldn't help but smile warmly. Something told her that rarely did lead stallions take in so many fatherless colts. After all, they did present potential danger once fully grown. Yet Spirit never failed to show his selfless, caring and kind heart.

Spirit walked toward the dams of the yearlings he had introduced to Rain earlier. The young paint's eyes settled on the brown, bay, roan, and grey mares, their coats were the exact replica of their sons'. The elder, much more experienced mares politely nodded and greeted their nephew's mate and jogged off to where their youngsters played to keep them in check. Spirit continued proudly striding in the middle of his herd and one by one, introduced them to Rain. Everyone was civil, courteous and respectful. It was obvious to Rain that the entire band lived in harmony, and that made her incredibly happy, knowing that she wasn't bringing disturbance to the herd. What fascinated her too was the fact that Spirit had barely added any of his own mares to his father's old herd. She knew that his sire had died early, when Spirit was still in Esperanza's womb. And once he was old enough, he had taken over his father's band, protecting and guiding them with all his life. He had not expanded his herd by collecting the prettiest, young fillies for himself. In fact, he had added the most desperate, older horses and small weanlings who had lost their own herds due to some tragedy and were in need to have a provider.

The only two young mares that seemed to be brought by Spirit where the chestnut and the black. Spirit came up and nosed them both in a greeting as Rain like usual, stood next to him.

"Rain, this is Scarlett the mother of those twin foals." He said, tossing his head towards the tiny foals, who jumped and circled their dam.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance." Nodded Rain, with a sweet smile.

"Pleasure is all mine." Answered Scarlett with a genuine beam. "I hope you'll feel as welcomed here as I was when Spirit first found me, heavily pregnant and alone, bringing me to this wonderful place."

Again Rain couldn't help but grin in delight. Spirit was the most compassionate stallion she had ever known. Always thinking of others' well-being rather his own.

"And I'm sure he has kept you safe and sound." She remarked, eyeing Spirit with a teasing smirk. He was getting slightly embarrassed with the compliments.

"Absolutely." Nickered Scarlett in eagerness. "Just few months ago, he courageously rescued one of my foals from a mountain lion. I could not have asked for a better stallion."

"How lucky am I?" Whispered Rain to Spirit, her countenance gleaming in mischief.

"Incredibly." Laughed the stallion, rolling his eyes and partially annoyed at himself for getting so easily uncomfortable when mares showered him with praises.

The chestnut Scarlett backed away when a much higher standing mare stepped up to the group. She was entirely black with just white socks on her legs. Upon her apperance, Rain tensed. Something deep inside her vibrated. She resembled so much that mare she saw in her dream. She had a proud, haughty and snobby carriage and unlike Scarlett, didn't seem to be happy at the prospect of meeting Rain. Her eyes were cooler, her smile was half-forced, and her ears lay almost flat. But when her eyes settled on Spirit, she perked them forward again.

"Rain, Misty, Misty, Rain." The dun stallion said nonchalantly, failing to see or perhaps refusing to admit that there might be some subtle antagonism between the two.

The mares nodded at one another, but neither one spoke or nosed each other in a greeting. Rain couldn't help but feel completely vulnerable under that superior glare the black mare shot her. It was definitely not friendly, but it wasn't aggressive either. Yet it was safe to say that she didn't like her one bit. For the first time, since her arrival in Spirit's homeland, Rain felt uneasy and tense. She huddled closer to the protective aura of her stallion as he started to walk away, and trailed after him. The black mare who was called Misty, continued to glare after her with a disdainful expression until they were out of sight.

"And now, are you ready to meet my mother?" Asked Spirit, his voice calm yet playful.

"Why? Is she scary?" Joked Rain, who tried hard to forget the unpleasant meeting with Misty.

"Can be." Winked the stallion with a wicked smile.

"Very funny." Rain reached forward and nibbed him on the withers. Spirit however, caught her head and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"How cute you two are." Came a collected sound from behind the lovestruck couple.

Both Spirit and Rain jerked their heads only to meet the palomino Esperanza gliding towards them. Rain blushed and Spirit sneakerd as she came up to greet them.

"So you must be..."

"Rain," the paint mare answered, keeping her blue eyes on the ground.

"How lovely." Smiled Esperanza in such a warm way that Rain couldn't help but look up. "I want you to know that you are family now...part of the herd. So whatever you might need, please don't be shy to ask."

Instantly Rain's previous encounter with the mean-spirited Misty was forgotten and forgiven, because of Esperanza's sweet nature and kindness towards her. She could see where Spirit got his gentle side of the personality from.

"You are very kind." Blushed Rain again.

"No need to be so timid, dear one." The palomino chuckled and nosed her caringly. "We are family now."

Spirit grinned in delight at the way his darling mother and beloved Rain were getting along. After all, these two were the most important mares in his life. That's all he really needed.

That same night, when the herd was slowly dozing off to sleep, Esperanza made her way towards her son, who kept at the rear of the band, watching out for predators or any other dangers that might come to them.

Rain was sleeping nearby Spirit, still unable to separate herself from him in this new environment. Once noticing that his mother was approaching, Spirit walked up to her and the two nuzzled affectionately.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Inquired the young lead stallion. "You should rest."

"I will, but first let me see you in full flesh again." Esperanza pressed her forehead on his son's and sighed. "I'm so glad you're back and that nothing horrible happened to you. My son...my son." She whispered softly.

"I promised I'd be back, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did."

The mother and son remained in an embrace for couple more minutes before parting.

"There's a whole lot of things I wish to tell you about." Began Spirit, nickering in a low voice. "Over the course of these months, I've learned so much."

"That's well, my son." Nodded the palomino. "I can hardly wait to hear it."

"It is a long story though." Spirit chuckled, the memories from the cavalry camp and Lakota village came rushing back to his mind.

"Luckily, we have plenty of time." Smiled Esperanza and nuzzled her son again.

"Alright, but tomorrow...you need to go to sleep now and I will continue watching out for us."

Esperanza nodded in understanding, knowing that the lead stallion needed to remain alert and undisturbed to keep his herd safe at night. Her lovely eyes shifted on the delicate form of the sleeping Rain.

"She's beautiful." Esperanza commented.

"Yes, but that's not why I fell for her." Answered Spirit, who confirmed his mother's previous thoughts.

Esperanza snapped her head back to stare at her son in awe.

"I mean sure, she did attract me with her looks at first but there's so much more to Rain than just beauty."

Only a fool could not be able to tell how much admiration and love flowed through Spirit when he talked about the pretty paint. It melted his mother's heart. After all, this brought her back to those times when her dedicated mate, Strider was still alive.

"There's no denying the love you two share...but I must ask." Esperanza hesitated for a second before continuing. "Where did you find her? I haven't seen such breed in wild herds in a while."

Spirit comprehended what exactly his mother was trying to say by that sentence almost immediately. "You know well that she is not from the Mustang herds."

"That is true. I noticed it right away. Her uneasiness and timid greeting made me realize that she was different from us."

"You are right." Nodded Spirit, amused at how easily his mother could read Rain's body language.

"I'll ask this once. Did you bring her from the two-legged settlement?"

"I did."

Esperanza, although knew from the beginning where Rain might come from, couldn't help but gasp at her son's confirmation. "What were you thinking?"

"Mother-" Before Spirit could respond he was cut off.

"How could you steal her from the two-leggeds? Have I not raised you better?" Esperanza had a hard time, keeping her rebuking nickers under control.

"Mother relax, she came willingly. I did not steal her." Explained the young stallion, trying to keep the situation calm and collected again.

Noticing that she might indeed wake up the rest of the herd, Esperanza quieted down but glared at her son in disbelief. "I realize that she came willingly but she belongs to the human...you can't steal someone else's mare, especially when that someone else is a dangerous human. I thought you were better than that."

"I did not steal her." Insisted Spirit. This time, his voice firm and stronger. "The human let her go with me."

"What?" Blinked the worried mother in confusion.

"I told you that it's a long story. But you need to trust me, I would never endanger any of you ever again. And for the record, not all humans are bad."

That phrase baffled the wise lead mare more. Since when were the most dangerous predators like humans, not _all bad_? What was her son getting at?

Sensing his mother's unsureness and puzzlement, Spirit went up and gave her a reassuring nuzzle. "It'll be alright, I promise. I'll explain everything in the morning."

Esperanza eased up at her son's words and forced a smile on her lovely face. "I know that. I know, my son." She sighed and turned to leave, but something stopped her. Taking a deep breath, Esperanza gazed back at Spirit.

"There's also another thing I'm worried about."

Spirit raised his brows concerned, waiting for her to continue.

"Beauty brings danger. Our rather solid looking band is going to stick out now that she has joined us." Esperanza began quietly, "I'm worried that the bachelors and other lead stallions are going to seek fights with you because of her. And I know that this isn't her fault, but I'm your mother and the lead mare...I'm anxious. I can't help it." Admitted the palomino with a heavy heart.

Spirit let out a frustrated exhale and swished his long, jet-black tail. He hadn't really thought about that. Ever since taking over his father's herd, he rarely needed to defend them from rival stallions considering just how famous the Cimarron herd was for being unbreakable and strong, all because of his noble sire and dam, who led them with wisdom and power. But now indeed, the appearance of the stunning, uniquely marked Rain was bound to catch the attention of desperate stallions. Either way, he was going to protect her and keep her and the herd safe from anyone who tried to harm them. He had not only promised himself to honor his noble sire thus, but he had also given the word to Little Creek, who had entrusted his precious Rain to him.

"No one will harm my loved ones as long as I live." Spirit said in determination, his eyes blazing up with such fire that it equally matched the stars above. Sensing her son's courage and resolution, Esperanza nodded with a trusting nod.

"I know my son." She went up and nosed him one last time before walking back to her place.

Spirit watched his mother go and then shifted his fiery gaze on the resting form of the beautiful Rain. Woe to the fool, who tried to take her away from him. Woe to them!


	3. New World

**Chapter 3**

 **New World**

 _"_ _It's a new world, it's a new start, it's alive with the beating of a young heart_

 _It's a new day, in a new land and it's waiting for me...Here I am"_

* * *

Rain drew in her breath nervously, slightly afraid to look back at her tracks. She had messed up two times already! She didn't want to see her delicate hoofprints again, she simply needed to learn how to travel without leaving any trail. All morning, Esperanza had been kind enough to give her some tips on how to navigate in the wild, untamed lands. She really didn't want to disappoint her for the third time! Slowly, Rain turned her regal head, her eyelashes fluttering in anxiousness. _Please, don't be visible, please don't be._ She prayed and hoped quietly and then looked back at her tracks that were still showing on the ground, but they weren't as obvious as before.

Rain huffed in disappointment and let out a small nicker. "I'm sorry."

Esperanza gazed back at Rain, gentle smile spreading across her face. "You should be apologizing to yourself, not to me...you've wondered of the grass again."

Rain frowned, her eyes were now downcast. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm so distracted"

"Don't worry, tracks are no longer as visible as before. But in the wild you must always be alert." Encouraged Esperanza, who was pleased at her willingness to learn. After Spirit had told her of Rain's story and all the things he'd been through, the wise palomino was very impressed with everything she had heard. If Spirit's recital was indeed true, (she had no reason to doubt her son) it meant that Rain was a perfect candidate for a future lead mare. She was loyal, extremely brave and ready to put herself in danger for the ones she loved. That were the great qualities of a lead mare. So Esperanza had made up her mind to train Rain in the ways of the wild Mustangs. Compared to other horses, lead mares and lead stallions needed to be the sharpest horses in order to protect their herd. Esperanza knew that it wasn't going to be easy at first, but she believed that Rain was capable of adjusting to her new role.

Rain snorted, annoyed at herself for being so nervous. Her anxiety was the very reason why she had messed up. "Let's try again, I'll get this right." She insisted firmly.

Esperanza couldn't hide her amusement. She really liked the young mare's bold spirit and determination. No wonder her son had been so drawn to her. "Alright, don't be nervous." She nickered softly, and began to walk again, Rain quickly following behind.

The former Lakota mare took a deep breath as she observed Esperanza's hooves. The palomino was almost gliding in the grass, her hoofprints barely visible. Calmly, Rain decided to imitate the lead mare of the herd, and her delicate steps were placed the same way as Esperanza's. Back in the human village, Rain never really paid attention to her tracks. She knew that in Lakota she had nothing to worry about when it came to dangerous predators. And even when she and Little Creek went out for a hunt or an adventurous trail ride, she trusted her human and followed his lead, who usually directed her movements. Now however, things were bit different. She was going to become a lead mare someday. Rain needed to be independent, twice as sharp and clever, twice as alert and aware of her surroundings. And most of all, she needed to be silent and invisible to not attract the dangers that threatened the herd. Esperanza had also told her that as a lead mare, she needed to know where the best grazing meadows, clear waters, and hiding places were located in order to guide the band there if necessary. In fact, the lead mare acted almost like a helper to the band stallion. She had to be the second in command, following the directions of their leader and protector Spirit, who might've been forced to stay back and fight the enemies, while she needed to guide the herd to safety.

All these rules were slightly overwhelming to Rain. She wasn't sure of she would be capable of being a worthy lead mare. It seemed like there was a lot to learn and tons of responsibility lay on her shoulders. But the mere fact that Spirit was the one who initiated this and believed that she could succeed in her new duties, gave her strength. And now Esperanza, the mother of her beloved stallion and the lead mare herself, was teaching her the wisdom of the wild. Rain became utterly determined to make them both proud.

She followed step by step and simulated Esperanza's soft and very subtle movements. The palomino mare travelled in the grassy areas where it would be more difficult to make out her tracks. At a small clearing, Esperanza stopped and looked back at Rain. "Let's see how you did this time."

Rain nodded, her heart soaring in nervousness again. She turned her head and moved to where she had placed her hoofprints. This time, she could no longer detect or see the trail. Her scent was there, lingering. However, the tracks were no longer visible.

"You did it." Grinned Spirit's dam, very impressed at how quickly the domesticated mare had picked up her teaching.

Rain sighed in relief, realizing that she had overreacted few times. Anxiety and nervousness were not necessary here. She was doing great. All she had to do was to follow Esperanza's guidance. And she knew that this wasn't the only thing she needed to know. There were still plenty of things she had to grasp. "I'm ready to move on to the next lesson." Rain lifted her chin, her eyes sparkling.

Esperanza smiled happily. "That's what I like to hear, because there's more to learn."

Just then, the two mares heard a high, excited, and loud neigh coming towards them. Perking up their ears, both Esperanza and Rain looked in the front, only to see Spirit striding in a glorious canter while the Bold Eagle playfully flew over his head. As soon as Rain's blue eyes settled on the outstanding stallion, she forgot to breathe. Could anyone match the beauty and the magnificence of Spirit? He lit up everything around him. The morning sun shone through his golden coat, his strong muscles rippled and the fire blazed through him. He was like those famous Andalusian steeds that she had often heard about...splendid and noble. Rain felt extremely lucky to belong to him.

In split seconds, the thundering stallion was there, towering over his two favourite mares. "On top of the morning!" Greeted the stallion, his spirits were indeed high on this fine day. He went up and nuzzled Esperanza and then gently stroked Rain's cheek.

"How was the first lesson?" Asked Spirit, his eyes shifting from the lovely paint to his dam again.

"Wonderful." Replied Esperanza, unable to hide her amusement. The Spring was surely coming and it was fairly obvious, judging by the mischievous gleam in her son's eyes. "But we still have a lot to learn, right Rain?"

The young mare agreed with a gentle nicker, but her previous determination to continue her lessons was no longer as firm. She had been utterly distracted by the lively stallion before her.

Spirit danced in place as he circled Rain playfully and then turned back to his mother. "Mind if I steal her from you?"

"Not right now. The session is not over." Responded Esperanza, pounding her front legs, trying to shoo away the flying Eagle, who got way too close to them. He might've been a welcoming companion for her spirited son, but the rest of the horses including Esperanza herself, weren't very comfortable with the majestic bird's presence. Rain was the only exception however. She just like Spirit, began to trot around, throwing up her beautiful head to the symbol of freedom.

"Don't worry, I'll continue the lesson." Insisted the fiery stallion, as he and Rain circled each other, his excitement now infecting the previously calm mare. "I make a great teacher."

Esperanza rolled her eyes, knowing her son he would frolic with the paint filly all day and do everything besides give her lessons. "You don't say..."

"Alright, let's ask Rain." Stopped Spirit and fixed his brown pools on the young mare. "Do you want her as a teacher or me? She can be very scary. I'm more patient with my students. Just ask any of the yearlings here." He winked with a mischievous smirk.

Rain smiled timidly, already under the handsome stallion's spell. "Oh, I don't know. She's a wise teacher..." It's not that Rain didn't like learning from the knowledgable lead mare herself, but the idea of spending time with the ardent Spirit was far too wonderful to turn down.

Esperanza snorted half annoyed and half amused. "Fine, go."

"Come on Rain, I'll show you everything there's to know about my world." The stallion said as he slightly reared, ready to gallop away.

The paint mare glanced at Esperanza, feeling a little bit embarrassed, but the palomino's reassuring smile encouraged her and she brightly darted after Spirit, who broke into an exuberant gallop. The two lovestruck horses ran forward as the Bold Eagle followed them, letting out a high pitched sound.

Esperanza sighed, unable to stop herself from grinning. The sight of her lovesick son and the pretty Rain was just too cute to ignore. She had never seen Spirit so interested in a mare before. She remembered how she had to force him to start collecting young fillies a year ago. Even though her son was incredibly responsible and a great protector, he was not like the stallions his age. While most young stallions busied themselves with forming herds or by expanding them, Spirit was much more carried away with racing his soaring companion and adventuring around the territory. Esperanza had almost given up hope of becoming a grand-dam. Now Rain was a welcoming surprise and so was her son's deep affection for her. It was also clear that the young mare loved and admired Spirit to such an extent, that she even left her home and guardian behind to start a new life with him.

It was safe to say that both her son and Rain warmed Esperanza's heart. And their sweet love for one another, made her incredibly happy. The memories of herself and Strider fluttered up her mind and she couldn't help but smile and smile again.

The palomino mare soon walked back and joined the grazing herd nearby their lands. She was greeted by Willow, Strider's younger half-sister and the dam of one of the yearlings in their band. She and the rest of her sisters belonged to a different herd, but when their lead stallion got struck by lightening and rest of the mares scattered around, Spirit decided to invite his aunts and cousins back in to the Cimarron herd.

"She seems to be a fast learner for a domesticated mare." Willow commented, as Esperanza began to nibble on the grass. The Winter was still lingering around the territory even though the snow had long melted.

"Indeed, she is. I'm very impressed with her." Agreed Esperanza. Willow had observed the young mare's training and was surprised at how easily she had caught on.

"You might be right about her." Continued the half-sister of the deceased Strider. "She has the qualities of a lead mare, despite being raised in a domestic environment."

Esperanza nodded softly, she glanced at the chestnut Scarlet who had moved towards them. "I didn't say that, it was my son. He is the one who believes that she'll prove to be a brave lead mare. And I'm beginning to agree with him."

"I really like Rain. I think she's lovely and beautiful." Remarked the kind-hearted young chestnut mare, keeping her eyes fixed on her energetic twin foals.

"She's lovely alright." Joined in the irritated voice of Misty, the black young mare. "But she's delicate and probably very weak. She won't last a month here."

"That's not true." Argued Scarlet, who despite disagreeing with Misty, still took couple steps back, knowing that she was still the higher standing herd member. "Didn't you hear how bravely she sacrificed herself for her human?"

" _For her human_ , yes." Misty pinned her dark ears back. "She's a domesticated horse. And is friends with the two-leggeds...the very creatures who hunt us. I don't trust her."

Esperanza had enough. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about, Misty." She warned cautiously.

"Weren't the two-leggeds the ones who captured Spirit?" Misty replied haughtily again.

Esperanza pinned ears at her and gave her a gentle but firm nip on the withers. This time the young, proud mare quieted down, and after the lead mare motioned her to move away, she left their presence. Soon Willow walked off as well to see what her yearling colt was up to, while the two other horses remained in place.

The palomino mare gazed at the silent chestnut. "I won't put up with any disturbance in the herd. Especially from you and Misty." She knew that both the chestnut and the black were Spirit's mares and if there was going to be some sort of rivalry between them and Rain...well they had better think about it twice. She wasn't going to have it...any of it!

"You both are old enough to know that a stallion has more than one mare. Nothing that's happening here is unusual." Explained Esperanza, who was shocked and displeased with Misty's bitter words.

"I don't think that's what's bothering Misty." Politely and quietly spoke up the humble Scarlet.

Esperanza raised her eyebrows questionably. "No?"

"It seems like Misty is under impression that she should be the lead mare, due to her intimacy with our lead stallion."

Esperanza scoffed with a roll of her eye. "And just what sets her apart from you? You have been just as close with my son as she. What makes her think she's special?"

Scarlet was quiet, unable to find a response for the wise palomino. It was true. Both Misty and Scarlet were considered to be Spirit's mares, but the black mare had always been ambitious, believing that she were Spirit's favourite.

After a brief silence, Esperanza turned to the young chestnut. "How long till you wean your foals?"

"In two months, I think."

The palomino mare nodded, satisfied. "Good. Spring is coming, I do hope one of you three, doesn't matter to me if it's you, Misty or Rain...I hope either one of you will gift us with my son's offspring. It's about time he has his own foals. Or who knows? Maybe all three of you will surprise us?" Smiled Esperanza, the thought of the cute little ones sired by Spirit, filled up her mind.

"I will do my best." Promised Scarlet.

* * *

Spirit felt like a colt again.

It was such a vibrant day! The air was warm, the breezy wind blew softly in his long mane, the sun shone bright, illuminating his golden coat, the grass seemed to freshen up. Winter was leaving at last, and the Spring was no longer far away. That fact alone, made his heart flutter like no other. Dancing up a storm, Spirit cantered in the grasslands as the lovely Rain followed him with equal excitement.

His eyes settled on the beautiful reveling mare and he couldn't help but recall all those memories. The first time he had seen her flashed before him again.

He remembered how taken away he was by the mere sight of her. He had been so distracted by the stunning Rain that had forgotten all about his freedom, enabling Little Creek and his two friends to capture him. To this day, Spirit wondered if Little Creek had called for the gorgeous paint on purpose to snare the young stallion with her looks. Spirit had been enticed and haunted in such a degree, that for a while he believed the mare possessed some sort of unwordly magic...sorcery even. How else could he explain all the things he felt when he saw her? When he could've left and returned back to his home, he stayed back only for her. At first, he just wanted her...like any stallion would. She was beautiful and would've made a perfect edition to the herd. But gradually, his selfish, lusty desires dissolved into something more deep and meaningful. He fell in love with her. And the only thing he wished for ...was her happiness. But he also craved his freedom and homeland...he could have never guessed that this beautiful mare would have been galloping alongside him in his home. Not even in his wildest dreams!

But now it was all real. Rain was with him, he was free and back to his family. It was everything he needed in this life. He was living it.

Spirit let out a high pitched squeal of joy, throwing his head up at the flying Eagle over him. "Race with me!" He exclaimed and turned to the pretty paint.

"You're about to witness how a stallion outmatches the speedy Bold Eagle - the king of the sky." He boasted with a playful smile as the large bird accepted the challenge again.

"This should be interesting." Winked Rain, with a girlish little giggle as she slowed her canter, her sparkling eyes waiting for the race to commence.

"It's on." Said Spirit, who reared up and spun around with a sense of dignity and pride. The paint mare had no time to blink, when suddenly both horse and eagle burst and started their extremely speedy race. The stallion galloped forward, his hindquarters bunching and relaxing with each long stride. The unbelievable speed with which the two majestic creatures moved was incredible. Rain watched in puzzlement, her jaw almost dropped. She couldn't tell which one of them was flying. Was it the mighty Eagle? Or was it the flaming young stallion, who looked as if he had grown a pair of wings himself?

In minutes it was over, and Rain couldn't help but cheer loudly and happily for her strong stallion. Spirit met his companion at the edge of the river bank and sprang up, standing on his hind legs and thanked the Eagle for participating in the race. Rain caught up to them just in time to hear the Eagle mutter something and call Spirit a show-off and then he flew away, promising to return again.

Spirit's blazing eyes shifted from the majestic bird to his pretty mare. His heart soared when she met his gaze. He still couldn't believe that she was in his wild, untamed world.

"What do you think?" He asked, knowing exactly how impressively he had won. He puffed out some air from his chest and arched his thick neck, waiting to receive praises from his favourite mare.

"It was alright, I guess." Joked Rain with a teasing glare, and couldn't help but laugh when she noticed the shocked expression of Spirit.

 _"Alright?_ That's all you can say?" The stallion blinked his eyes in disbelief. Didn't she see his incredible display of sheer speed, power and strength?

Rain giggled, shaking her head and took delicate steps towards him. "I've never seen anything like that." She admitted gently, almost a whisper. Her head cocked with a girlish charm she had, the blonde forelock sweeping her beautiful countenance. Her gaze burned into those deep brown eyes that warmed her soul. With a batter of her blue eyes, she turned towards the water, standing as the sun brightened over her lovely form. The reflection twinkled with the light, bouncing white rays of sunlight on her chest and legs.

Spirit chuckled, his long nose wrinkling with amusement. "Now that's more like it." He smiled softly, pulling on the tuft of her mane with his glistening teeth. The water's flowing reflection danced upon his pelt, and all at once he felt electricity surge through his bulging veins. Spirit's legs were on fire, and still gripping her mane he danced upon his back legs, arching his powerful back. He was like the blazing sun himself.

"We should come for a swim once the weather warms up." Began Rain after a while, her neck embracing the stallion's.

"Most definitely." Agreed Spirit, as he gently nibbled on her withers. "This is also were we get most of our drink." He informed, nudging Rain to take few steps forward. The paint mare complied and she lowered her head, her lips sucking on the water. The cold and fresh wetness was exactly what her dry throat needed. Spirit too, thirsty after the incredible race he had won, got a drink himself.

"So, teacher..." Rain started teasingly, lifting her head to face Spirit, her sapphire eyes glittering in the sun. "Aren't you going to give me some lessons on the wild?"

"I could..." Said Spirit nonchalantly. "but I know you'll enjoy exploring my world more."

"You know me so well." Nickered Rain, her gaze intensified as she neared him and gave him a soft kiss on the muzzle.

As their noses came in contact, Spirit felt a strong vibration go through his entire body. What was this feeling? And why was she driving him so mad? He decided to shake it off for a while, trying hard to not get sucked in by her alluring presence.

"Well, I'll start from here then." He cleared his throat, and assumed a look of someone who had himself under control, despite the overwhelming feelings. He knew Spring was coming, but seriously...it wasn't that time yet. He needed to collect himself.

"So this place, is actually our primary water source. We get our drinks here, and cool off in long, hot summer days. Even in the winter time, this river serves its purposes...it rarely freezes."

Rain listened, her ears tentatively flicking forward towards him.

"I remember one early Spring as the snow lay around the territory, and when I was still a colt, I was splashing around in this very river together with other youngeters when there was a sudden earthquaking feeling. Everyone but me ran back to their dams while I remained there, unsure of what exactly scared the other foals." As Spirit narrated this, he placed his front hoofs in the cold water and smiled as the memory of that image flashed back to him.

Now Rain became even more attentive as her pretty, bright eyes followed the stallion's masculine form.

"I turned around only to meet a herd of enormous buffalo. I gotta say, I was slightly scared upon seeing the gigantic beasts before me... but then the leader of the herd seemed to kinda like me and every tiny tingle of fear went away. To this day, I'm friends with him." Spirit threw his head back to Rain and laughed.

"We should visit him some time, then." Rain spoke up softly, amused at how mischievous and adventurous colt Spirit used to be. She guessed nothing had changed except that he had gotten stronger, much more protective and wise. Unconsciously she wondered what their foals were going to be like...that is, if they had them. At that thought, Rain blushed. Spring was definitely in the air.

"That's a great idea, Rain." Spirit smiled brightly and then stepped out of the water, moving slowly to where she stood.

"Your world seems so much bigger, compared to mine." Remarked the paint mare, "there's still a lot to learn and see."

"We've got plenty of time." Responded Spirit and gently brushed his cheek against her. "I'll share everything with you, my love. Just like you did back in the Lakota village." They nuzzled again, sweetly exchanging breath.

Spirit's world was definitely new and large for Rain, but she was ready for it all. They belonged together. She was his now... She wished to be part of his world and experience it...all of it.


	4. Watchful Eyes on Rain

**Chapter 4**

 **Watchful Eyes on Rain**

" _Get it out, Check it out_

 _I'm on my way and I don't feel right"_

* * *

The previously blue sky slowly began to change as the dark clouds started to cover it like an enormous blanket. The wind blew stronger, hotter as the following hour elapsed. The birds of the feather, the small land animals, deers of the forest all started to seek shelters. Esperanza was growing restless and it wasn't because of the approaching storm. It wasn't even because of Spirit's absence. She knew real well that no matter what, her son always had his attention back to his herd and he would never intentionally stray away from the band. He and Rain would be back soon. That wasn't what worried the wise lead mare.

For couple of hours now, the golden palomino had felt that she and the herd were being watched. She couldn't tell for sure what was bothering her, but there was someone's observing eyes in the deep thickets of trees. Someone was lurking...the presence of a stranger lingered in her mind. Esperanza shuddered at that thought and decided that it would be wiser to move the herd somewhere safe. But she couldn't make this decision on her own. And so, she waited for Spirit to come back and prayed that there weren't any threats nearby.

Her fiery son and his favourite mare returned as soon as they noticed the change in weather. Spirit galloped back to the herd, closely followed by Rain and greeted his mother with a soft nuzzle. "Was everything alright? I didn't scent any predators about."

"We're fine, my son." Esperanza responded, quite relieved and glad that the leader of the band was back. "But I think it will be wiser if we find shelter."

Spirit's eyes quickly settled on the anxious mares and yearlings in his band that were slightly tense because of the approaching storm. He nodded and looked back at Rain. "Follow my mother, she will lead the herd and I'll be at the rear."

The paint mare obeyed and walked forward along with Esperanza as the horses began to move out, while Spirit started snaking some of the slow herd members in order to quicken their pace. They started towards the mountains were there still lay considerable amount of snow. The young lead stallion believed that the big cover of these rocky mountains was enough to shield the herd away from the severe weather conditions. But it seemed like that the much awaited storm was not coming that day.

Evening arrived. The wind was still blowing hard, instead of cold air closing down on them, the night was hot. The snow had become even softer, and the shine had gone from it. The heat was slightly more oppressive.

Rain couldn't help but wonder what the skies were going to bring them. Could it be thunderstorm? April showers maybe? Who could tell? Back in the village, if she felt nervous or stressed out, Little Creek would gently stroke her and whisper soothing words to her. But now she was in an unfamiliar territory without her trusty human, and still feeling bit uneasy in the wild settlement, she huddled closer to her beloved stallion. As soon as her quivering shoulder touched Spirit's, she found herself relaxing at his calmness and reassuring nickers.

The weather was not bothering the stallion. Even though some of the herd members paced restlessly about including his dearest Rain, he knew that it was a natural occurrence and as long as they had shelter, all would be well. What caused his wariness however, was the exact same thing that his mother, Esperanza felt that afternoon: Watchful eyes...someone's presence. But whose?

Spirit threw his head up and tried to smell the stranger he believed was lurking around, but nothing...it seemed like that uneasy feeling went away. Or did the mysterious stranger just vanish? For now, Spirit no longer felt threatened and he was relaxed and calm once again. Yet the thought of some predator attacking his herd or desperate bachelor stallions sneaking in to steal his mares, especially Rain, couldn't leave him alone.

He kept his full attention fixed on the herd that night, refusing to fall asleep as they all remained hidden in the mountains.

* * *

All the next day the wind continued to blow hard. Spirit noticed that more and more water had started to run down the hillsides from the fringes of the snow.

The young lead stallion pawed at a thick patch of snow and found that it was rotten through and through. It crumbled and broke, then began to melt and join the little streams, the slowly moving sheets of water and the squelching swamps.

The entire herd moved about restlessly, grazing here and there, filled with a dread they did not understand, and unable to obey their instincts and make upwards, because above them, everywhere, the mountain snow was deep and now it was rotten, so that they could not get far through it at all. Spirit tried to force a way up, the need to be higher was so urgent in his veins and his nerves, but soon found he was floundering, belly-deep, in glutinous, wet snow, through which he could no longer push his way. With every hour, of course, the snow retreated up the hill-sides, slithered off the rocks, broke and slid, became water; but even though, with every hour, they could walk higher on wet ground and pressed down grass, the animals began to feel desperately that they should be higher, yet higher.

Rain's anxiousness seemed to double as she was witnessing these new and strange occurrences that never before bothered her. None of this felt right to her. She also sensed someone watching her from the thickets of bushes. That frightened her even more. Who was out there? For that very reason, Spirit stuck close to her, trying to keep her at ease. He knew that this was Rain's first Winter/Spring away from her homeland and her precious friend, Little Creek. He was determined to make her feel safe and secure. And so, he kept by her by his side, refusing to lose sight of her even for a second.

Misty, the the black mare had her dark eyes glued on the paint newcomer. She was angry and yet felt completely helpless. What could she do? She couldn't kick her out of the herd. Her glare intensified when she saw Spirit rubbing his head against Rain. Who was this two-legged loving pet? Why did SHE get all the attention and love? Why was she to become the future lead mare when Misty was the one capable of leading the herd by Spirit's side?

"Is everything alright?" Asked chestnut Scarlet, when she noticed the black mare's irritation.

"She's always attached at Spirit's flank as a newborn foal is to its dam." Snorted Misty. "How is she going to lead this herd when she can't even lead herself without Spirit and Esperanza fawning all over her?"

Scarlet was not at all surprised by her bitter answer. "Well, this is all new to her." She explained kindly "Rain's never been into the wild before. She needs extra guidance and protection until she'll become more confident."

"Nonsense!" Exclaimed the furious black mare. "She just wants to keep Spirit all to herself. She enjoys being the centre of attention."

Scarlet decided that arguing with Misty would be pointless as usual. It seemed like the black mare failed to realize that she had described herself. She was the one who loved being the centre of the universe and always believed that her beauty surpassed everyone's in the herd. She was also arrogant enough to believe that Spirit preferred her to Scarlet. The chestnut decided to ignore the black and busied herself with calming her agitated and anxious twin foals.

Misty rolled her eyes at Scarlet. That silly chestnut never failed to annoy her. But for some reason, she never felt threatened by her presence like she was beginning to feel by Rain. Scarlet had always been a charity case to her. Spirit had found her wondering all alone and heavily pregnant in the middle of nowhere, and being compassionate and kind, took her in...not because he was attracted to her, but because he felt sorry for her. At least that's what the black mare liked to believe. As for Misty herself, she had been won by Spirit from a blue roan band stallion. And Misty had made up her mind that she was much more important to the young Spirit than Scarlet every would be. Again, she failed to understand that Spirit, had 'won' her from the blue roan only because he had observed the stallion's abusive behaviour towards the black mare and decided to save her from the gruesome stallion. He certainly did not get into a fight with the blue roan for wanting to claim Misty. In fact, the dun stallion tried to avoid getting into fights with other stallions for fillies. He didn't wish to steal anyone's mare. Unless of course, the circumstances absolutely called for it. But as mentioned before, Spirit was a different horse. Far different from the young stallions. His interests lay far beyond what any young stallion his age cared about. He was an adventurer a true free spirit, who wished to roam his lands and explore things unknown to him.

Of course Misty did not understand any of it. She looked at things from her ignorant point of view, recognizing a rival in Rain. She kept glaring after her, hoping for thunderstorm to begin and for lightening to strike that spoiled, papered two-legged pet, Rain!

While Spirit was busy keeping the herd in check and observing the weather, Esperanza again felt someone's presence. Someone, who was not part of the herd. She moved anxiously about, hoping to spot anyone in the trees, but the herd had settled closer to the mountains and further from the thickets of trees, so it was hard to make out the possible lurker. She remained closer to the youngsters of the herd, and protectively guided the foals to their dams. Whoever this stranger was, Esperanza hoped that they would just go away without causing trouble. This didn't feel right.

Rain began to note the herd's disoriented behaviour, she also noticed how restless Esperanza was. Spirit seemed to be calmer, although, she did spot desperation in his brown eyes a couple of times. The odd weather conditions and uncertainty of where they should move next, concerned Spirit. She could tell that he was searching for ways to get his band away from the mountains. The snows seemed to be melting and dripping down from the hills. This was no longer a safe place for them. Nevertheless, she remained by his side and hoped that soon things would resolve.

By the afternoon of the fourth windy day, heavy black clouds were moving over the sky.

It was the soaring Bold Eagle, the companion of Spirit who, with his great wisdom, knew it first. He flew over his friend and warned him of the coming storm.

The young stallion was experienced enough to know how true and precise were the words of the king of the sky. He quickly turned to Esperanza and Rain, both stood huddled closer together and told them to start moving the herd.

Spirit wanted Rain to carefully observe how his mother directed them, so that in time, she could do the exact same thing.

"We might be safer on the other side. Over there, the country up above is not so steep." Spirit looked at the running water of the fast flowing stream.

"Do you think it's wise to leave our territory? You know, Spring is coming and there will be a lot of bachelors about." Cautiously warned Esperanza, dreading the idea of her son getting into a deadly fight with one of the agitated stallions.

"We don't have another choice." Answered Spirit.

"But the river it is very deep and flowing fast," joined in Misty, trying to sound knowledgable and important. "I think we should stay put. At least not until we're absolutely sure that storm is on the way." She had completely missed the part where the Eagle himself had warned the lead stallion.

"There's no doubt that storm is coming." Firmly said Spirit, who did not appreciate how proud and clueless the black mare sounded. Esperanza pinned her ears at Misty and motioned her to retreat back to the herd. The young mare had no other choice but to comply. As she was reluctantly passing Rain, she raised her chin and swished her tail, deliberately smacking her with her long tail.

This pesky action was not seen by Spirit nor Esperanza. But Scarlet observed it silently and shook her head. Misty was asking for trouble. Thankfully, Rain, who had comprehended the black mare's intentions and feelings towards her, decided to ignore the unruly behaviour. There were far more important things to think about at the moment. She turned her sparkling blue gaze back at Spirit and Esperanza.

"Wouldn't it be better if we crossed the river?" Suggested the palomino dam of Spirit, thoughtfully eyeing the running water.

"No, Misty's right. It's moving too fast." Rain replied, suddenly struck with an idea. "We must walk beside it."

Esperanza and Spirit looked at each other in surprise, as the lovely paint began to pave the way for them, gently and slowly.

"Let's move out!" Exclaimed Spirit, as he trotted up to the rear of his band, keeping them all in line. "We're following Rain." He said proudly and smiled to himself. Yes, indeed. His beloved mare was proving to everyone just how capable she was.

Gaining courage and new-found confidence, Rain cautiously walked forward, Esperanza started to trail after her, then the rest of the herd followed including the jealous Misty, and then Spirit who was in the back.

Night would fall soon, and it would come quickly because the world was already dark with cloud. The horses kept on, scrambling along the rugged, steep sides of the river. Often they were held up by crags which were difficult to get round.

Rocks and earth were slippery with melting snow and water, and sometimes they had to plough their way through deep, rotten snow. It was a bad journey, and Scarlet's twin foals could not travel fast because they were still very small. Even the yearlings, who more agile and sturdy, found it hard going. The mares were anxious, too, for mares in foal or with young at foot are peculiarly sensitive to danger.

Each one, knew that it was water of which they were afraid, great water caused by the melting of the snow in the wind. They knew, too, that rain must be coming, but not even the Bold Eagle who flew along with them could imagine what was going to happen, because snow as deep as this last winter's had never been in his experience, nor four days of constantly blowing hot wind on snow, followed by rain.

It was the instinct of the wild animals that told them all that here, in this narrow valley, with steep, high mountains on one side of them and the rushing river on the other, that they were in great danger.

The rain started to fall - heavy, splashing drops of rain on their backs, on their ears. It made the going even more difficult, and made each horse more afraid. Almost as soon as the rain started, the sound of the river grew louder, and the water through which they walked on the steep hillside grew deeper. Lightening could be seen, thunder could be heard, and pouring rain continued to splash and splash.

Spirit could not rip his eyes away from the paint mare's lovely form, who glided in the heavy rain like a ghost. He knew that if they were going to get through this, it was all because of her. He couldn't believe it. Even his mother, the experienced lead mare, couldn't help but recoil in fright. Yet the former Lakota mare kept on with sheer agility and strength. She, who was named after the rain itself, was not going to fear it. Not now, not ever.

Rain felt certain responsibility for everyone in that very moment, and she could not disappoint and fail them. She needed to move forward, and show the herd that there was nothing to fear and that they were going to make it, even thought the weather seemed so harsh and so dangerous.

Then the rain began to pour from the sky so that the horses seemed to be pushing their way through a wall of raindrops, and the roar of wind, and rain, and water, began to sound in the hills all round them. The paint mare plodded on and on, still unable to climb upwards through the mushy snow on the precipitous hillsides. Once they all tried climbing, but Scarlet slipped and fell, sliding fast in the mixture of snow and water on the shale surface. She gave a whinny of fright, but stopped sliding well above the river, and got shakily to her feet. Spirit and the others came down to her and, instead of trying to get higher again, kept on a lower level route, still going up the valley with still the paint, young mare in the lead. And always the rain fell in unceasing curtains of beating, heavy drops: always the noise of the storm and running water increased.

A small flat where Spirit and his herd grazed last Spring was under water. The waters were gathering, rising and rising, and because they had never seen anything like this, and were still some distance from any place where they could climb to safety, the horses were becoming desperate. They were all utterly soaked. Rain tried to steady her breathing, she too was slowly beginning to shake even though, she tried hard to keep her composure. She couldn't be the scared little filly anymore. She needed to prove them and most importantly to herself, that she could be a capable lead mare someday. She stopped, waiting for the yearlings and foals to catch up to them. Esperanza watched the young paint in admiration, and followed after her. While Spirit made sure that everyone was moving along and no one had slipped again, or was left behind. Even though, his attention was mostly on getting everyone out of there safely, he couldn't help but marvel at Rain's bravery. Just when he thought that it wasn't possible to love her more...

They passed a band of rock, difficult to climb over and round, and the footholds were not apparent in the gathering dusk and with the water pouring over the rocks. On the other side of it the river was far higher, half-dammed by the rocks, booming, coming up, up, up, rising faster than any of the horses had seen water rise before in ordinary springs. The river had a black, oily look as it rushed past.

Ahead of them, their way lay along cliff sides for several hundred yards.

"Get across here, and then we can work upwards," Spirit instructed Rain, but to get across the cliffs, with their slithering, sliding snow and pouring water, and all the time the rain beating down, was going to be very difficult.

"You lead," he said, "and I will come at the back, making sure that they all get over."

Rain nodded in determination, keeping her head held high, and her heartbeat at an even level. Esperanza, looking slightly frightened and tired, followed behind Rain.

The cliffs did not seem the same as when Rain had crossed similar cliffs before on trail rides with Little Creek. They were much more different. The water that rushed down them made them appear to move in the gloom, made each foothold precarious. She felt anxious, stressed, but shook her panicky thoughts away. No! She needed to remain strong. Rain picked her way with great care, becoming more and more nervous as she heard short gasps for breath behind her, Esperanza's occasional little half-whinnies of fear when her feet slipped and she fought to regain balance for her body. And the river was roaring and rising.

There were only a few yards to go and then a fanning out of less steep ridge. Rain looked behind. They were all still coming along, the line of mares, yearlings, the twin foals and the protective lead stallion, Spirit, who made sure that everyone was following. As soon as her eyes met Spirit's, she felt warm and soothed. They were going to get through this together. The stallion nickered at her encouragingly and she continued on. One foot after another she picked her way on the wet, slippery rock.

Esperanza noticed that black Misty was now traveling in front of her instead of Rain. Had she slowed down so much that Misty caught up and even went ahead of her? How dare she? Only high ranking mare's travel in the front. But Esperanza could not see well anymore due to the heavy storm and wind, she was growing really fatigued. When was the last time they had walked like this? Probably years ago, when her beloved mate, Strider was still alive. She was beginning to fear that they wouldn't make it. But then young Rain's determination and the fact that her bold son was there guiding them calmed her down.

Spirit had all his attention focused on the quivering Scarlet and her tiny twin foals, who were slipping and dragging behind. They were having difficulty in keeping up with the rest of the herd and so, Spirit remained close to them, trying his best to help and nudged them upward with his nose.

Suddenly, there was a wild neigh and the scrabbling of hooves. He jerked his head, swinging his body round, nearly falling himself. Rain was no longer in the lead. Alas! She was over and sliding fast towards the swollen stream, desperately trying to right herself. Forgetting everyone and everything, Spirit instantly bounded down after her, neighing, with no thought of how he would stop himself. Even as he went, he heard a warning scream from his mother, Esperanza, but it was too late to answer - or to stop.

He had almost reached Rain as she slid into the water. He saw her forefeet grabbing at the rocks: then she was rolled over and borne away by the fast-moving water.

Somehow, on small, wet toe-holds, Spirit managed to stop himself just at the edge, just before he, too, went in. He gave one anguished call, and then went leaping back the way they had come, though lower, near to that black swirling water, trying to race Rain, trying to get down to some place where he might call her out on to flatter ground.

How could this happen? Spirit was frantic! His beloved, his darling Rain was just now confidently guiding the herd to safety. What happened? He couldn't lose her...not again! NO! NO!

Below that narrow place of rocks, the river was not quite as fast; but what would happen to Rain at the rocks? Clattering, crashing, splashing over precipitous stones and through water he went, looking towards Rain's head which showed white, strained up out of the dark river.

"Rain!" Spirit called out to her in horror. "I'll get you! Hold on! Hold on!"

When the river narrowed into the little rocky gorge, Rain was near the furthest bank and swept up against the rocks. Now, surely she would be able to get her feet down and fight her way out. Spirit watched her desperately feeling for something on which to stand, but the force of the water pinned the poor mare to the rocks and seemed almost to be building up against her, submerging her. She gave a despairing cry, and seemed to push off into the middle of the stream. There the water caught her and whirled her down between the rocks, out of Spirit's sight.

"NO!" He roared in anguish. "Rain!" The thought of his sweet mare being hurt again was almost too painful to be true. This couldn't be happening!

Gasping, because all his breath had gone, the young stallion scrambled up and over, his eyes seeking the river on the other side of the rock barrier.

There was no sign of Rain. Yes! Perhaps that was she, in midstream, being rushed along with the current...perhaps it was a white head in the darkness? Spirit galloped as best he could on the steep hillside, calling her. Then night came. There was one startling last cry from the birds somewhere in the sky.

Spirit could no longer see Rain from the bank, and he sprang into the ice-cold river, swimming strongly down the stream. The cold was fierce, binding with steel bands, binding lungs and heart so that his breath became laboured and his movements weaker. This was so much more worse than when he had attempted to rescue her from the river in the human village. At least that time, he could see her, feel her... but now? She was gone. How could his beloved Rain survive in this? He was crashed into a rock, bruising his knees. He bumped his shoulder on another. He raised his head and tried to call, and his neigh sounded strange in the roar of the stream. There was no answer.

The dark, freezing water and the rain on his head were all that he could see or feel - a world of dark water and terrible cold, and the pain of the cold aching in neck, shoulders, ribs, quarters and all down the less protected bone and muscle of his legs, the pain of freezing. He swam on and on, his longing to find Rain greater even than the deep instinct that was telling him to get to the shore, to get out, to save himself.

At last that instinct told him that, if he were to live, he must indeed get out, because he was so frozen by the snow-water that he was barely able to move.

The current had taken him down the centre of the stream, but now it started to whirl him towards the western bank. Spirit began to feel afraid, and wonder if he could find strength to swim across. He must get out on the eastern bank, so that he could get back to his mother and the herd. Now even the pain of the cold was dying down. It was fear that suddenly made him struggle to swim, fear and a sudden tremendous determination.

For quite a distance the current bore him racing on, as though he, a huge stallion, were no more than a dry leaf, but slowly his desperate efforts got him towards the other side, he felt rock under his hooves, he plunged towards the bank, fell, felt rock again and leapt. This time the bank was flatter and he dragged himself out of the current, on to the ground and into the lashing rain.

His great gasps for breath hurt his chest. He could barely move. Then, as he began to grow a little warmer, there was a different sort of pain all over: but there was no time to stop. Spirit started his weary struggle back to the others, splashing through the streaming water that came down from the snow above.

He took as careful note as was possible, in the darkness and the sheets of rain, of where he had pulled himself out of the river. On and on he went, trotting where he could, scrambling over rocks, slipping in the water. Gradually the physical pain turned to a sort of tingling, and then he began to feel warmth again and exhaustion. And then the horrible pain and fear of losing Rain. His heart was again being ripped into pieces. Oh why? Oh why?! He reared, neighing loudly, crying out to the Bold Eagle. Maybe he could help him find his precious Rain?

The Eagle comprehended what the young stallion longed for and started flapping its wings to scan the area where poor Rain had disappeared.

Spirt had to go very slowly over those cliffs where Rain had fallen, so much water poured down them now that they were like an immense waterfall. When he came to the end of them, he threw up his head and called. He wanted desperately the comfort of being back with his mother and the herd ... wanted their company because he so deeply wanted Rain. Rain meant more to him than any other mare ever would. She was his soul mate. His one and only true love. Rain - who had left her beloved homeland and precious human to go with him. How could he let her down like that? How could he let Little Creek down? Didn't he promise to keep Rain safe? What was this disaster? Rain and he belonged to each other, and now she was gone. His heart was being ripped to shreds yet again.

There was a neigh, Esperanza's he knew, came from up above and a little further on. Now he was walking on squelching ground instead of rock, He called again, heard the answer, and turned upwards.

Terribly tired, and more miserable than he had ever been, Spirit joined the waiting herd.

They had heard only the one set of hooves squelching through the mud, and knew he had not brought Rain. And though most of them were extermely saddened by what had happened, perhaps there was one mare in the herd who rejoiced at this horrifying occurance.

"What happened?" Cried Esperanza.

"I do not know," replied Spirit, almost wanting to burst out in tears. "I thought she went through that narrow gorge of rock. I could not really be sure I saw her head above the water on the other side of it, but I thought I did, and then darkness closed right down, and I went into the river to try to find her. I was swimming for so long, so very long, but I never found her." His head drooped down to his mother.

"You got out," comforted Esperanza. "I think she will too. Rain has great courage."

"How could this happen?!" Screamed Spirit in sudden rage and frustration, that were building deep inside him. "HOW?!" His neigh echoed as the thunder itself. The herd shuddered in fright upon seeing their stallion so furious.

"Everything happened so fast, my son. We barely know. She must've slipped like Scarlet, although wasn't lucky like her." The palomino explained, trying to soothe her anguished son.

"Wait and see what morning brings," Willow, his sire's sister began. "We have made it out safely and there's no flood here. We shall wait for you while you go to search for her."

Spirit listened, trying to keep himself collected despite all the overflowing emotions. Though the night was warm, he felt cold. He had been too frozen, he was also deeply tired, and he had lost his precious Rain. He went into a sort of troubled doze, standing there between the two mares, but he felt, all through the hours of darkness, that he was battling in the icy stream.

As daylight came, they could see the river was far, far higher than the night before, and so fast that logs and branches were hurtling down.

Spirit looked at it, feeling that he would have no chance in water that went at that pace, but he knew he must try to find Rain. He looked round at the place they had spent the night. It was certainly the safest place he could see, his aunt was right: there was no flood. It was a grass slope between rock outcrops and cliffs, and all the grass had been under snow until last night and was pressed into the mud. They would be quite safe there for a day or so, particularly as the sky, grey and misty, looked as if it would fine up.

"You cannot try to cross that river today," Esperanza said, worried for her son's safety. "Wait. It will drop, probably by tomorrow."

"I must go down." Spirit insisted, his heart aching and aching. How could he lose his beloved Rain? HOW?! This was a nightmare...nightmare! What happened? Why didn't he pay attention to her? This was all his fault! How could he put so much responsibility on her? Determined to find her, Spirit left the herd, and they watched him start again over the streaming cliffs. He soon vanished from sight, and they had nothing at all to do but wait, and watch what went down the river. After an hour or so, the sun began to come through the mist and warm the air ... the sun that would also make the grass grow, though not today, and today they were hungry.

Spirit was down below the rock gorge when the sunlight began to break through and fall in shafts into the opposite bank. If his beautiful paint mare stood in the bush, perhaps the light would gleam on hide or hair? He walked slowly, his eyes on the other side. He came to the place where he had dragged himself out of water the night before, and where, now, the river was much wider and deeper, and still he had seen nothing. He looked at the water, the brown, swirling water. He hated the look of that river. He walked on downstream for a while, still staring across the river, and he still saw nothing. He called, but he did not know whether, standing so close to the roar of the water, he would ever hear an answer. He went back to the place where he had got our of the stream last night, then remembered that, just above it, there was a stretch of the river where the current swept towards the other side. He went a little further upstream, stood and looked for a while, at the great power of the steam, gave one more call, and plunged in.

He was immediately gripped by the iron cold, seized and twisted by a far stronger, faster current than he had dreamt possible. His chest crashed into a boulder. The water dammed up behind him for just one second, then poured over him, spun him, rolled him, he was past the boulder, legs bruised, water going into his ears, up his nose, tugging at mane and tail.

At last he came up, gasping for air, but the iron bands of cold around him made breathing almost impossible. Then a log hit his head and he swung round. His legs were among rocks, being twisted again, and the cold, the iron cold, froze him. He was swimming wildly, more to keep afloat than anything, but he saw that the current was indeed carrying him towards the further shore. How easy it would be to get out, he did not know.

Soon he saw that he was going to be swept against some rocks and then probably swirled out into the stream again. He struggled harder, trying to reach the bank upstream from the rocks. He felt his feet on boulders again, he tried to press himself on to them and make his way to the bank. Each time he slipped, he went further down in the current. Slowly, slowly he got closer to the edge of the flood. There was grass underfoot, he might make it. But every second he was also getting nearer to the rocks. With a great effort, he got himself into shallow water and then leapt away from the river as though it might rise still further and catch him. He was weak and trembling.

It was time to start his search. He moved into the bush, wondering where to go. He called once and then listened, but the sounds he heard, blending with the roar of the flood, were only those of the birds. He searched the ground for tracks, and the only tracks were made by deer and small land animals such as rabbits, foxes and squirrels. He turned downstream and walked on, searching and calling. Everywhere a great deal of snow had gone, and, in the warm sun, there was already the feeling of upthrusting life. But there was still neither sign nor sound of Rain.

The sun had come out quite strongly, and he was hot. If the night were dear and frosty the melting snow would freeze again, and the water be stilled a little. He trotted on and on, eyes seeking track, nose seeking scent, ears listening for a call, but always there was nothing. The sun was sinking before Spirit was far enough up the river - to be able safely to cross. Even that crossing proved to be a struggle, and cold and bedraggled and he had no other choice but to turn back towards the herd.

Tears were building in his eyes as he thought of Rain time and time again. This was too much to take in. Where was she? How could he lose her?! HOW?! What was he going to do now? He truly needed a miracle.

Shuffling his legs, his head downcast and his eyes watery, Spirit suddenly heard a cry of his best companion. Snapping his head up, he spotted the great Eagle, who was calling and inviting him to go with him. Could he have found Rain?

Instantly, Spirit galloped towards the direction where the majestic bird was leading him. And just then, as if in a dream, he saw his beloved Rain standing next to a small, dark bush, her entire body shaking. She looked so small and so miserable. His heart almost leaped out of its chest.

"RAIN!" Cried Spirit, in utmost joy and relief. "You're alright! You're safe! My love, my love!" He flew to her, nuzzling and embracing her affectionately.

"Spirit..." Rain nickered weakly, she was almost too frozen to move. But the sudden touch and warmth of the stallion heated her up. "I'm fine. Don't worry." She said, her voice cracking.

"How did you get out?" Spirit asked, flinging his body over her in a protective manner. Holding her quivering form tighter and closer to him. His eyes were drawn to the sky as he thanked God that his beloved was safe.

"I thought it was all over..." Rain began as she pressed her forehead against Spirit's neck. "But someone rescued me...I don't know who...I was carried out of the water. I didn't see who it was. At first I thought it was you." She said confused and then buried her nose in the stallion's fur again. "Never leave me, I was so scared." Whimpered she, in a low tone.

In truth, the pretty paint didn't have time to blink. Everything had happened so fast. She did slip on a wet rocky ground but she was also sure that she had been pushed by a certain someone. Rain had her doubts on Misty. Did she plunge her down deliberately? Her rescuer had acted fast. Before she could realize what was happening, she had been carried out of the water and into the dry land. It must've been someone extermely strong as Spirit. And someone just as brave...but who?

If only she hadn't passed out afterwards, she might've seen who the courageous creature was. Presently, she was just glad to be back in Spirit's embrace.

"Rain I'm so sorry." Spirit nuzzled her, stroking her nose with his. "I was crazed with worry. My love, I'm so glad you're alright." The stallion tightened his grip on her, moving her head closer to him and caressed her cheek. "Come, let's get out of here."

He held on to her for couple more minutes, finding it very hard to part with his beloved even for an instant. They both had quite the scare! However, all was well now. And for a moment, they remained together, Spirit's neck resting over Rain's and his long mane draped over her.

Then, they bounded back to the herd, Spirit was guiding Rain gently and safely, the Eagle followed after them. Although extremely happy and relieved, Spirit couldn't help but wonder...Who could have saved his darling mare? He owned them a great deal...whoever it was. Could it be the owner of those watchful eyes? That very presence that he had felt a day before?

The golden dun stallion's speculations had been guessed correctly.

* * *

 **I'm very proud of how this chapter turned out. It's longest out of all my stories. I hope you all like it. Please, leave reviews and share your thoughts. They motivate me! Much love.**


	5. Legends of Spirit

**Chapter 5**

 **Legends of Spirit**

 _"I can't be beat and that's a fact "_

* * *

Small droplets of blood were dripping like rain all the way down from his hind leg. Unable to stand and support his body-weight any longer, the young stallion crushed on the ground with a heavy thud. His nostrils flared, his breathing tightened, his muscles strained, as he let out a hiss of pain the injury was causing him. He forcibly lifted his regal head and turned to stare at his bruised right hind leg. This was definitely not what he hoped for.

The night had fallen. The sun's warm and much needed light that often embellished his richly coloured blood-bay coat, had been extinguished. No horse likes to be alone, especially when injured. Even though, this young stallion surprisingly preferred to drift in solitude. But that was before, when he was still strong and healthy. Now however, his injury made him an easy target to the lurking predators that roamed the lands. What was he to do? Nervously looking around, anxiety rose in him as he tried to convince himself that he was indeed alone.

For almost three days now, the young stallion had been silently observing the herd that grazed beyond the mountains. His particular interest lay in the pretty, paint newcomer, whose sparkling star-like eyes and silverly mane was enough to haunt any stallion on the prairies. He had been drawn to her beauty the moment he saw her dancing in the fields with a certain dun stallion. He knew he wanted her...but to claim the young mare, he needed to challenge that very band stallion whom she belonged to. The dun leader of the herd, looked no more older than he...possibly a year older or two? But he was strong and not easy to beat.

It had been only few months, since the blood-bay had left his family band to create his own herd. But for some reason, instead of hanging out with the bachelor stallions his age, or the former band stallions, the youth preferred to roam in solitude. Perhaps that was the very reason why the other horses and animals had called him the Lone Stallion.

He had wondered beyond the mountain sides to check out the young fillies - potential candidates for his herd. Although it was a known fact that only one band was located in those valleys: The unbreakable Cimarron herd, that he'd been warned against ever since he were a colt. But it was the sight of the beautiful mare that drew him further and further into their midst and almost got him caught creeping about couple of times. However, the young blood-bay stallion, who was not only tough but extremely clever, knew exactly where to stand, so that the wind would carry his scent in another direction. And thus, was not detected even when he had been fairly close to the group.

The lead stallion of the Cimarron herd - most probably the strongest offspring of the mighty Strider, was very alert and refused to leave the side of the pretty paint. Which made sense to the young blood-bay. She was gorgeous...losing her would be devastating for the dun stallion. He didn't know if he was ready to fight and challenge him for her, but he couldn't rip his gaze from the mare. And so, he stayed and stayed, hidden in the dark bushes.

But when the heavy weather conditions drove the entire herd up the snowy hills, pressuring them to leave the mountain areas and go to the other side, the young horse decided to silently follow their suit. While the rain poured hard and the waters kept rising and roaring, the blood-bay stallion noticed that where he was stationed at - the other side of river, was much calmer and the ground was less slippery and more durable. He watched the herd closely, hoping that somehow the waters that separated him from them would lower down so that the horses could cross over safely. That did not seem possible that day. And so, he observed them as the lovely mare, that had captured his attention, paved her way up the rocky, but on much lower level route, still going up the valley in the lead. Unlike the distracted, frightened palomino Esperanza, and the busy Spirit, who kept close to the twin foals, the young stallion had seen how the back mare had deliberately pushed the paint one, ultimately resulting into a horrible incident.

And even as he watched how the dun stallion darted after her almost immediately, in hopes of rescuing his prized mare, the blood-bay decided to act swiftly as well. She was way too beautiful and precious to be killed in the flood. Once she was swirled away from the band leader's sight, the young stallion reacted by throwing himself in the freezing water, ignoring the sharp stings he felt as if a dagger was stabbing him in the entire body. Struggling towards the helpless mare, who had almost been unconscious with cold and was about to drawn, he pulled her close with his strong neck and lifted her up on his back. Suddenly there were trees looming beside them and he felt ground beneath his hooves. He dug his forefeet below the heavy waters, dragging himself and the mare in the opposite direction of the flowing stream. It was an enormous struggle to scramble back out on the land, but if they had not been washed against a log, he might have never succeeded into getting her out.

Once back on the dry land, the stallion placed the unconscious young mare on the ground. She had passed out without even seeing him. Exhaustion and pain hit him all at once, when he realized that the skin on his right hind leg had been ripped by some of the razor-edged rocks in the water. The blood began to leak, and he could no longer walk on all four legs due to the severe ache. He wanted to remain by her side that night, but knew that the young dun stallion was crazed with absolute determination to find her. It wouldn't be long till he came upon them and once seeing a strange stallion by her side, would react aggressively without doubt. The blood-bay would not be able to fight him off, if the situation called for it. Reluctantly he made up his mind to hide himself somewhere deep in the thicket of trees again, and left the mare by a low, dark bush.

Though he was no longer by her side, he kept a close watch on her from a small distance in case some animal tried to harm her. The night had passed peacefully enough and the morning light had come. The stallion still struggled to stand on three legs, and he kept his eyes on the lovely, sleeping form of the paint filly. He was sure that she wasn't hurt and would soon come around. His speculations had been right. Around evening time, the mare regained her consciousness and slowly stood up. She was still without doubt beautiful, however her delicate form looked miserable and shaky. Even though his pain was beginning to be unbearable, the stallion didn't flinch and continued gazing after her. She didn't move around much, she was still incredibly weary and exhausted. Ironically, he started wishing for the band stallion to arrive soon and save her already. If it weren't for his damaged leg, he would have taken her with him by now. Why was life so unfair? The mare seemed completely unaware of his presence, although she did look in his direction a couple of times yet, didn't shift from her place.

As the sun slowly started to sink back to earth, the glorious Bold Eagle of the sky let out a squeal, circling the pretty mare in glee, and after she recognized him with a huge smile on her countenance, the young blood-bay realized that she had been indeed found. In no time, the golden coloured dun horse galloped to her, protectively flinging himself over the mare. The two reunited joyfully, and the happiness and relief had been so great for the lead stallion, he did not even take time to investigate if anyone else was in their midst. The way the paint mare's beautiful eyes brightened up in delight and comfort, the way she softly pressed her forehead against the stallion's neck, made the young blood-bay horse quite disappointed. She really adored this son of the black Strider, didn't she?

Soon the two horses disappeared, along with the mighty Eagle of the sky, who somehow never seemed to leave the golden stallion's presence. They had gone back to the herd...wherever that herd was located now.

And the young blood-bay stallion felt extremely lonely after four days of being an unnoticed onlooker of the Cimarron band. Presently, he could no longer manage to stand on his legs and found himself collapsing on the ground. Grunting with effort, he tried his best to lift his weight up, but it was no use. He was utterly warn out. The blood continued to drip from his flesh wound, he whinnied in distress, attempting to at least rise up on his forelegs. He needed to get up! The smell of blood would sooner or later attract the hungry predators and he was in such a vulnerable state.

He must get up!

* * *

The southern parts of the wild, untamed lands that were mostly situated beyond the great mountain hills, had not been effected by the terrible storm as much. The snows had begun to melt, the swelling streams with surface runoff and frost became less severe, ultimately the fresh grass had started to grow. The sun slowly rose over the horizon again, the temperatures were warm once more and Spring was in the air. Most Mustang herds roamed and moved around these bountiful regions. This was the new beginning, the time when flowers started to bloom, birds of the feather started to sing their songs, the time when horses lost their wholly Winter coats and exchanged them for the silky Summer ones. The time when stallions battled each other for fillies and mares, tried to romance them, or steal them from different herds. Foals were begotten, and those begotten last year were expected to be born soon. Everything was bursting with new life.

A certain brown stallion was no exception. He too strongly sensed the arrival of the new season. By far, the busiest season of the year. Spring...it was near. The battle-tested stallion who had marks on his athletic body to prove it, stood proudly on the edge of his homeland. Any horse upon seeing him could tell that he was experienced, much older and wiser. This stallion was known to have the most beautiful herd in the West. It consisted of approximately twelve extremely nice looking mares together with their offspring. Right now, most of them were in foal and leisurely munched on the fresh, green grass. Yes, the important male figure prided himself with these accomplishments. His yearling foals were the demonstration of his strong and healthy genes. Maybe the color of his coat might've been rather solid for some, but it had its own spark to it. He had sired glorious offspring on the prairies. Many bachelors tested him and tried to claim his mares, but with no success. Even now, he was still on the lookout for any intruder and ready to guard his family with his own life.

The notable thing about the handsome brown stallion was that he was also cautious, never reckless or impulsive as many young colts had been. He knew his capabilities and did not seek pointless fights with other band stallions and bachelors. He tried to pass this knowledge and wisdom on to his offspring. Just few months ago, his firstborn and most handsome son from his favourite bay mare had left the herd to gather his own fillies. He loved his son dearly and tried to keep him in the band as long as he could, but a four year old stallion is more than ready to leave and become independent. And the young stallion, was clever like his sire and could definitely fend for himself. He had indeed taught him well. At least, he'd like to think so.

Although for a while now, the brown stallion had not heard from his favourite offspring, and he was quite eager to know if he had created his own band. On that note, he wondered if he could go down and see him. The storms had not been as deadly and dangerous around his lands, but whoever was caught up in that windy flood in the mountains, was not to be envied. He hoped that his young but intelligent son, who had been lately referred to as the Lone Stallion, had avoided it.

The handsome brown's thoughts were interrupted when he smelled an approaching stallion coming towards his herd. He was not worried, for he had recognized the scent of his youngest half brother...possibly the most beautiful foal that had been sired by his father. The silverly, smokey coloured stallion. Out of all his siblings, the youngest one had been his utter favourite. And even though, he was gorgeous with his silver grulla coat, he was also known to be quite foolish. In fact, the brown older brother was surprised how the two-leggeds had not captured him by now. His half brother was certainly striking but imprudent...perfect for men to snare and capture. However, with all these thoughts aside, he was happy to see him unharmed for he loved him dearly.

The two brothers met at a small clearing and greeted one another in a pleasant breath exchange. The brown horse did not fear the younger brother when it came to stealing his harem of mares. He posed no threat, for he knew that if he attempted to do something of that sort, he would be dominated and harshly beat by the older and experienced brother. It was better to stay away from his family, which he did.

"Greetings brother!" Started the brown stallion, who was called Flint. "I trust you've coped with the last night's storm well. Were you out of harms way?"

"Indeed, brother." Confirmed the beautiful horse, who had been named Azogar because of his glossy, silvery coat. "The weather was severe in the mountains, but I kept my band close to these lands."

For almost three years now, Azogar had struggled to create his own herd. Whenever he got himself fillies, they were immediately stolen by his rivals. Attracting mares was not a problem for him, his good looks and handsome bearing was enough to swoon all females. However, holding on to them and protecting them was not easy to him. Ultimately, that's what most mares desired...someone strong, who could lead, guard, and look after them. Last Spring, Azogar had finally managed to win two frosty white fillies and one red roan mare. Presently, he too, just like his older brother Flint, was to become a father.

"And your mares? Are they fairing well?" Inquired the strong brown stallion curiously. He knew that for Azogar and his three mares this was a new experience, unlike him, who had sired many foals. This was their first time and therefore needed to remain cautious.

"Quite well. They're growing restless as the time for foaling nears, but other than that, all is well."

"So what brings you here? Anything specific?" Questioned Flint. "If you want, you can move your small herd here to graze for the Summer." Deep down, he was worried for his younger brother...what if due to his imprudence, his mares would get stolen together with their newborn foals? If they stuck close to his band for entire Spring and Summer - the most stressful seasons for horses, things would've been much easier and he'd protect them as well.

"Well, that's a generous offer, brother." Azogar replied, his pride hurting a little. "But it won't be necessary. I can watch out for my band."

Flint had a huge urge to roll his eyes and snort at him, but decided to remain composed. This was so typical of Azogar! No matter how hard he tried to look after his youngest brother, he would always dismiss him as if he were wiser and stronger.

"Suit yourself." He said dryly. "What brings you here, then? I doubt it's because you missed me." Despite the enormous love he had for his young, beautiful but foolish brother, Flint knew that Azogar was not as sincere or caring to him.

"That's unfair, I did miss you. But of course, that wasn't the sole reason why I've come to seek you." The silver stallion said, with a toss of his striking mane. "You see, I want to expand my band, and since you know most of the herds in these regions, your help would be appreciated."

"I think Cloud's three daughters have grown up and are quite lovely." Flint replied, touched that his little brother had come to seek his advice. "We can go talk to their worthy sire about it. I can do it for you if you want, for Cloud highly respects me."

Azogar couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. Why did his older brother believe that he couldn't do things on his own? And why was HE always the one everyone respected and admired? Azogar was much more good-looking and beautiful than his plain looking brother. "Come now, brother. Cloud knows me well too, I would talk to him if his offspring interested me."

"Very well." Nickered the brown stallion. It was actually a good thing that Azogar didn't want the fillies. If his firstborn had not created his band by now, maybe he could tell him about Cloud's daughters? Besides, Cloud definitely preferred Flint's bold son to his silver coated brother. "Then you should go check out Raven's band. His eldest filly has grown to be very pretty."

Azogar snorted again, not liking his oldest brother's suggestions. Always choosing the lead stallion's offspring for him and not risking to claim their own mares. "Hmm...Maybe I will." He said hesitantly.

"Something tells me you already have a candidate in mind." Flint raised his eyebrows, slightly worried what his reckless brother might blurt out.

"Actually I do." Grinned the smoky grulla stallion. "There's been a word going around...about a certain young mare. I was wondering if you heard about it."

"What mare?"

"You don't know?! Why, brother...you need to start paying attention to what the deers of the forest, the birds of the sky and small land animals have been saying."

"And what is it that they've been saying?" Flint was slowly losing his patience.

"That there's a beautiful young newcomer amongst our herds. Some say she has come from far and wide. And some have even said that she's been raised by the two-leggeds as a war horse. Can you believe it? And apparently, she's stunning and has an extremely colorful coat. I'm determined to get her." As Azogar explained this, he danced in place, shaking his beautiful neck in excitement.

"You fool!" Flint burst then and there, unable to hold himself together anymore. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Ahh...so you've heard about her too." Smirked the young stallion.

"Of course I have!" Cried Flint in rage.

"Let me guess, you want the pretty paint for yourself, don't you? Too bad brother, I won't yield. You've got enough mares as it is."

"You half-wit! Do you know whom she belongs to? Imprudent fool!" Neighed the brown stallion furiously.

"And why is that important again?"

"It seems to me that you've been living under a rock, my brother. I think it's YOU who needs to start paying attention to important things. You say you've heard about this mare and yet, you've failed to hear what the wind, the river, the trees, the sun and the moon have to say about the stallion whom she belongs to!"

"Who cares about the stallion?" Scoffed the foolhardy but beautiful horse. "Who is he anyways?"

"Your ignorance and unintelligence embarrasses me!" Snorted Flint in disbelief. "That mare you are so determined to get, belongs to the unbreakable Cimarron herd. The large herd that's been led by the mighty Strider...strong, proud, intelligent, selfless."

"Ahh...yes, the Cimarron herd. One of the largest bands on the territory. But if I remember correctly, Strider has been dead for almost six years now."

"He sired a son! You idiot!" Exclaimed Flint, completely baffled at his brother's stupidity. How clueless could he be? "A son who's been named after his father's daring spirit. A son who has managed to become greater than his sire ever was. The wind, the rain, the clouds, the trees, are all singing his song."

"Don't tell me you're talking about Spirit?" Laughed Azogar with a shake of his head. "Isn't he that trouble-making colt, whose recklessness got him captured by men?"

"Yes, well, he is also a stallion who not only refused the two-leggeds to break his spirit, but managed to escape and free other enslaved horses, destroyed men-made construction site, unleashed a whole forest fire, and then as if touched by the wings of the Bold Eagle himself, flew over a grand canyon. That young stallion has done things no horse has ever even thought about doing. He is practically a legend. Now tell me, my foolish brother, does he sound like a force you'd want to reckon with over a pretty mare? A mare - whom he brought specifically back to his homeland?"

"I don't believe it..." Muttered stunned Azogar. "It's probably an over-exaggerated rumor. A gossip...a _legend_ like you said, nothing more."

"So, you're still set on challenging him?" Blinked Flint in disbelief.

"Of course, I am!" Neighed Azogar proudly, pawing his forefeet. "Even if what you say is true, that stallion does not know what _I am_ capable of."

"You are an idiot. You can barely protect your own three mares-"

"That's quite enough!" Exclaimed the beautiful horse, hurt by his older brother's harsh words. "I'll prove to you that this _legend_ you're so afraid of can be beat. And who knows? Maybe the lovely mare will choose me once she sees how handsome I am."

"You're relentless." Mumbled Flint, giving up hope on beating some sense into his dim-witted brother's head. "Fine, do whatever you want. But don't come crying back to me if things won't go your way. I want nothing to do with this. Stay away from me and my herd."

And with that, the two very different brothers - one plain looking, yet smart and knowledgable and the other, beautiful but foolhardy and imprudent - left each other's presence and went their own way.

Yet the stallion of the Cimarron's great deeds and awe-inspiring actions had indeed been carried by the soft blows of the wind, by the swaying trees and by the running streams, quiet whispers of his daringness and bravery could be heard. The birds of the feather sang songs about a golden stallion and a bright mare, who had become like the sun and the moon around their lands. Even men around campfire told stories of an unbreakable, wild Mustang who had gained the admiration and respect of the Colonel himself...who had soared in the sky as the majestic eagles have.

The word about young, free Spirit spread quickly among both men and horse.

For some, these stories stayed as legends and for others, they had become real, true and powerful.


	6. NightMares

**Chapter 6**

 **NightMares**

" _There ain't a single thing you've done, that's_ _gonna faze me "_

* * *

The Cimarron herd was once again in their own familiar valleys were they had roamed since the early years of the mighty black Strider. The unpredictable weathers had died down for a while, the early Spring sunshine was bright again, the snows around the territories were melting and defrosting. But the horses knew that things could change just as quickly. Early Spring was always unforeseeable. One day it might've been warm and sunny and the next day, cold and snowy. Currently, the Mustangs were just incredibly glad to be back in their own regions, safe and unharmed. The grass was growing underneath the blankets of the melting white frost, and it was easier for them to dig through the shallow snow and eat whatever plants they found there.

Spirit was grateful that the horrible storm did not last long, enabling him to lead the herd back to their own lands. He never really liked whenever they left their territory to seek shelters, it made them more vulnerable and an easy target to other horses and predators. Things were however, slowly falling back into place. His herd members were once more relaxed, calm and peaceful. The only thing that bothered the young stallion was the incident with Rain. For some reason, he couldn't help but wonder about who the mysterious rescuer was. It had been only two days since he had found Rain and returned her safe back to the herd. Maybe the source of his dread was that deep down, Spirit knew full well who had saved his beloved mare. No animal around their lands would be strong enough to carry a powerful horse out of such a fast-paced flood. Unless...it was someone as tough as their own kind. Only a strong, brave and incredibly agile stallion could've succeeded in saving Rain.

That made Spirit even more confused and torn. He didn't know what to think. He knew that not all stallions represented a threat...what if this tough rescuer was just trying to be helpful? But then another memory rushed into Spirit's mind...those watchful eyes. That presence he felt earlier of someone observing them. Why couldn't he detect his scent if a stallion was indeed watching them from a far? And why on earth was he lurking about if he had good intentions? Despite the confliction, Spirit couldn't help but think about that stranger. No matter his motives - whatever they may've been, he had done something incredibly courageous. Something that meant so much to the young stallion. He had saved his heart that day. His very soul. If that mysterious stallion hadn't showed up on time, who knows what could've happened to his precious Rain?

On that note, Spirit shifted his deep, penetrating gaze to see what his beloved paint was doing. She was standing in the distance, further back where the yearlings and their dams grazed. Quite far away from Spirit's presence. The young stallion's heart slowly sank at that. It seemed like ever since that scary accident, Rain had detached herself from him. Before, she was always next to him, never leaving his side, always following him around and learning things from his perspective. But now...she barely even looked at Spirit, let alone seek him for an affectionate embrace or a scratch. Granted, the herd had been quite occupied with recent occurrences, there wasn't really time left for leisure these few days. However, things were back to normal again now that they had returned in their regions. So why was there still a gap between him and Rain? The awful sensation of dread sank into the young stallion...what if Rain just didn't feel safe with him anymore? After all, Spirit did fail to save her and barely managed to find her. If it weren't for the Bold Eagle's sharp eyes, who knows how long it would've taken Spirit to seek her out? Of course, he would never ever give up till he returned his sweet Rain safe and sound...but still. He was beginning to fear that maybe he had lost Rain's trust.

Spirit snorted in frustration, hating this new situation he found himself in. What should he do? Should he walk over to her? Or should he wait till Rain herself came around and was ready to communicate with him?

Esperanza sensed her son's tense and conflicted emotions. It was clear to her that something was bothering him, even if he tried to hide it and act natural. The wise palomino separated herself from the group of mares and moved towards the edge of their herd where Spirit stood, looking proud and handsome, but his appearance was not fooling the experienced, caring mother.

"My son," She greeted, gently blowing her nose into his nostrils. "I've noticed that your heart is troubled. Is everything alright?"

Spirit nuzzled his mother right back and forced a smile on his face. "I'm fine. Just deep in thought, I suppose."

Esperanza raised her eyebrow, not falling for it even for an instant. "You cannot pretend with me Spirit... I'm your mother. I know you well."

"Don't worry about it."

"Spirit." Esperanza said firmly, her eyes fixed on his. "Don't do that. Tell me, what's on your mind, my son?"

Spirit sighed, knowing that his mother could read right through him. "I think Rain was rescued by a stallion."

"How so?"

"Which animal would be strong enough to save a powerful creatures like us from the heavy waters?"

"...Unless it was our own kind." Esperanza stated, realization hitting her all at once. "Did Rain see him?"

"No, she was too numb and unconscious to make out who it was. But for a moment, she even believed it was me." He said with regret, hating that it wasn't he who had saved her.

"That can only mean one thing... it was indeed a stallion." Esperanza concluded in agreement.

"Why would he save her and just leave her there?" Spirit wondered surprised. "He had a perfect opportunity to take her with him, if he wanted to...yet he left her alone."

"It's all quite strange, my son. Perhaps he didn't wish to confront you?"

"He had enough time to avoid me." Spirit said thoughtfully. "Besides, I did feel that we were being observed by an unknown onlooker few hours before. I just couldn't scent him."

"That makes the two of us. Do you think he might be a threat?" Esperanza asked, slightly worried.

"It's hard to say."

Esperanza gazed at her son for few more minutes in silence before speaking up. "Is that all that's bothering you? Or is there something else?"

Spirit snapped his head back at her, little taken aback. "What else could bother me?" He said unconvincingly.

"I don't know...maybe the fact that you and Rain have been distant with one another?"

Oh yes, she was good.

Spirit didn't know whether to smile at her mother's ability to accurately understand his inner emotions and feelings or just snort in annoyance.

"She's been avoiding me." He admitted quietly, his eyes filled with pain. "I let her down and she no longer feels safe with me."

"I highly doubt that, my son." Esperanza assured, softly nuzzling him. "Give her time. She'll come around. It's only been two days. She's probably still wary after everything that happened."

Spirit smiled, grateful that he had such a wise and experienced dam by his side. He could only hope that what she said was true and soon Rain would come back and prance along with him like she used to.

However, both the mother and the son had been very mistaken when it came to the former Lakota mare. Yes, she had indeed distanced herself from the protective aura of her beloved stallion. Not because she no longer trusted him, but because she needed space to figure out Misty's motives on her own, without the help of Spirit or Esperanza. If jealously was what troubled the black mare, Rain didn't wish to add more fuel to the fire by showing off with Spirit in front of her. She didn't want to cause further disturbance and unpleasantness. She needed to be on her own without the defensive Spirit and concerned Esperanza watching over her all the time. She was not a little foal and didn't need anyone to protect her from Misty.

And why would Misty do such a thing? Could it be because she was so jealous like Great Conquest used to be of Spirit?

Maybe she could talk to her, find out her real intentions and see things from her perspective. After all, Great Conquest did change his opinion on Spirit once he got to know him better. Maybe she could show Misty that she wasn't trying to be her rival in any way, and that they could be civil, if not friends.

Rain knew that unlike Scarlet, Misty was not very pleased with her arrival. But what she had done to her was far too violent and too risky. She had almost killed her. She had crossed a fine line between not liking her, and downright despising her. This wasn't suppose to happen and she needed to figure it all out. When Spirit had brought her back to the herd two days ago, everyone was relieved and happy to see her except Misty. The black mare just forced a fake smile on her muzzle and that was it. If she were going to be a lead mare someday, Rain needed to learn to stand up for herself. With resolution, she lifted her chin, assuming a proud air and decided to walk over to where Misty grazed. However, she was met by the chestnut Scarlet, who greeted her with a friendly nicker.

Rain really liked this mare. She reminded him of her friend, Dawn from the Lakota village. "Hello, Rain. How are you feeling today?"

She smiled and nodded politely. "I'm well, Scarlet. Quite well. Thank you."

Scarlet's coming yearling twins trotted around their mother, letting out little neighs of delight, then they started circling Rain playfully.

"They must be keeping you busy." Remarked Rain with a giggle.

"You have no idea." Laughed Scarlet. "But I can't complain, I have a great family here. Everyone is ready to help out."

"If there's anything I could do for you, please just ask." Rain said attentively, keeping her bright sparkling eyes on the lively youngsters.

"That is so kind of you." Beamed Scarlet happily. "I'm so glad you returned to us safe and unharmed. I was so frightened when you fell in that freezing river."

That statement only reminded Rain that she needed to confront the proud black mare and sooner the better.

"It's all in the past now." The pretty paint nickered softly.

"I just want you to know that I think you're incredibly brave and the herd is lucky to have you." Scarlet said one more time, and the two mares exchanged breath.

After thanking her kindly, Rain moved over and made her way to where the proud black mare was stationed at. Once sensing her approach, Misty smirked to herself and continued minding her business, not even lifting her head to greet her as if the paint was completely invisible. Rain was not used to being ignored in such a way. She slightly pinned her ears backwards, but then remembered that she was here to make peace. She let out a small nicker, alerting the indifferent Mustang of her arrival.

Again, the black mare ignored her, not even flinching. Her back was turned to Rain in a smug way. It was obvious that she wanted to infuriate the paint on purpose. She had horrible manners that was clear. Nevertheless, Rain decided to take the high road. She gently walked forward and stood in front of the black mare.

"I realize you have no desire to acknowledge me, but you'll have to." She started confidently, her gaze intensified.

This time, Misty looked up and glared at her disdainfully. "Oh, look who detached herself from Spirit at last. Are you sure you can handle to walk by yourself without him?"

Anger rose in Rain's cheeks yet she pulled herself together. She couldn't let her get under her skin. She just couldn't. "Why do you dislike me so much?"

"Aren't you tried of being liked by everyone? This is a welcome change. Embrace it." Misty said sarcastically.

"Why can't we be civil? Did I hurt you in some ways?" Rain inquired, desperate to know the source of Misty's resentment.

"You are nuisance!" Spat out the black mare. "You are a two-legged loving pet, who doesn't deserve any attention you're getting. You're weak and spoiled and selfish."

It took a lot of effort to not get furious over her bitter words, but Rain had mastered it successfully.

"That makes you incredibly ignorant. You know nothing about me."

"I know all there is to know." Scoffed Misty, who was ready to end the conversation and walk away but Rain cut her off.

"We are not done here."

"Listen, you think you're special with your colourful coat and blue eyes, but guess what...you are no different from Scarlet and I." Misty turned to her, her ears pinned, her nostrils flaring in hostility.

"I never said I was special." Blinked Rain in surprise. "And I certainly don't think that I'm much better than you or Scarlet. "

"Oh really? So you're saying that you'll be fine if Spirit and I had foals this year?"

"How are you going to have foals this year, if you are not even in foal?"

"You know what I mean, Rain." Misty rolled her eyes in irritation, her whinny was firm.

Rain paused, trying to come up with an answer. She hadn't really given that one a thought. What was Misty getting at? Spirit and her having foals? What an absurd!

"That's a... stupid question" She answered hesitantly.

"No, it's not a _stupid_ question. It's a really logical one, you selfish mare." Misty corrected, bitterness and hate echoing in her voice.

Rain sighed, not knowing what to say. She couldn't understand it. Why would Spirit want to be with Misty or anyone else for that matter, when he had her? Wasn't her love and loyalty enough?

"So that's it? You hate me because I'm with Spirit?" Rain concluded in disbelief.

"No, I despise you because you are incredibly selfish." Misty stated, making her point clear and unmistakable. "But you better get used to how things work around here. If you want to be part of this herd, you'll need to understand that the lead stallion doesn't belong to you. Don't mistake him for your two-legged."

The more Misty spoke, the more Rain was struggling to keep herself composed. She didn't know just how long she'd be able to listen to her with such a calm attitude.

"You come here with your men-made rules, but forget that they don't apply to us. In fact, the sooner you realize that you'll be a horrible lead mare the better." Misty laughed with a shake of her head, loving how she had dominated Rain throughout this whole exchange.

She wasn't going to snap at her. The paint mare had made up her mind. She was not going to lose her collectedness, instead she'd settle for a different approach. "Be careful," she warned with a dangerous tone. "I wouldn't be so arrogant if I were you, considering the fact that you deliberately pushed me down that stormy day."

Misty froze and glared at her in shock, clearly she wasn't waiting for such a revelation from Rain. But her puzzlement didn't last long, she quickly assumed the same coolness she possessed few minutes ago and smiled. "Poor you...How are you ever going to prove it?" She smirked, flashing her mean-spirited eyes.

It was Rain's turn to smirk wickedly at her. "My one word will be enough to have Spirit kick you out of this herd."

Whether it was because of that statement which might've proved absolutely true, or whether it was for that unforgiving glare Rain shot her, Misty was the one who finally lost it. She pinned her ears, aggressively turned around, and swung her hind legs towards the paint mare. Rain was quick to react and she instantly dodged the kicks that were directed at her. Before things could escalate even more, Scarlet stepped between the two mares and neighed loudly.

"Don't cause any disturbance here! You both should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"She started it!" Exclaimed furious Misty. "She threatened me and accused me of pushing her down that river! It's obvious that she wants to get rid of me."

"You liar!" Burst Rain, unable to hold herself together anymore. "How dare you? You did knock me down on purpose and almost killed me! If it weren't for that mysterious stranger, I would've drowned!" She couldn't believe it...some nerve Misty had!

"That's not true!" Screamed the darker horse.

Scarlet was no stranger to Misty's aggressive outbursts. She herself had an old scar on her flank to prove it. But what Rain was accusing her of was just too horrible. Could the black mare get so low? She stared at the two mares in shock and confusion, unable to guess which one of them might be lying.

"You tried to kill me, admit it!" Cried Rain in outrage. "What did I ever do to you?"

"Don't listen to her, she's making it up!" Insisted Misty furiously as she faced the confused Scarlet.

"Why would she lie?" The chestnut mare asked suddenly.

Misty blinked in puzzlement. "I cannot believe this. You are actually siding with this two-legged pet? She will never accept us. She's selfish and wants Spirit all to herself!"

Scarlet shook her head, refusing to get in the midst of their heated argument. "I'm sure there's a misunderstanding here, and I do not wish to see you two fighting. Esperanza herself instructed us to behave."

"Like I said, she's the one trying to blame me of her misfortunes!" Misty continued relentlessly. "It'll only be matter of time before she accuses you of something dreadful as well! She threatened to kick me out of this herd!"

"What?" Innocently gasped Scarlet and looked back at the paint mare. "Is that true, Rain?"

"Aren't you tired of being such deceiver?!" Exclaimed Rain in anger, her eyes narrowed, and almost launched at the black mare, but Scarlet stopped her swiftly right then and there.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Squealed the worried chestnut.

The commotion of the three mares was loud and noisy, driving all the curious herd members closer to see what was happening and have a better look. Naturally, it didn't take too long for it to reach the ears of both Spirit and Esperanza.

"What's going on here?" The lead stallion appeared before them as quick as lightening bolt. Neither of them had a chance to continue their heated disagreement any longer.

All three of the young mares quieted down almost immediately on Spirit's sudden arrival, stepping away from one another and submissively looking at the ground. The chestnut Scarlet was first one to answer.

"Nothing. Everything's good." She said nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with the suspicious Esperanza. "We were just getting to know one another...with too much noise." Her voice was cracking.

The young stallion could feel the unexplainable tension between the three mares. Something wasn't right here. He shifted his gaze from Scarlet to Misty.

"Is that true?" He raised his eyebrows at the temperamental black mare. He knew Misty's explosive nature and due to everything she'd been through, couldn't bring himself to entirely blame her.

"Yes, it is. We're alright. Just playing rather loudly, I guess." Misty answered quickly and averted her eyes from him, not wanting to get caught in her lie.

Spirit's blazing brown gaze settled on his beloved Rain at last, who had remained silent throughout this exchange. He couldn't see her bright blue eyes because they were downcast, her head was also really lowered.

"Rain?" He nickered sweetly, changing his previous stern tone. "Are you alright? Did something happen?" He inquired gently and lovingly. It was quite obvious which of these young mares had stolen his heart, judging from this interaction alone.

"I'm fine." The pretty paint mumbled, not even lifting her eyes to meet his gaze and after excusing herself, quickly trotted past him. She seriously didn't wish to cause any more of jealousy by receiving special treatment from either Spirit or Esperanza. It was better to just leave things as they were.

She didn't think this action of hers might've upset her stallion, whose heart was pierced with every indifference Rain showed him.

Spirit watched her cooly walk off to the other side of the field with evident sadness animating his handsome features. He remembered those times in Lakota Village when Rain was still distrustful of him and kept herself distant and indifferent. And that was understandable back then..but now? They were both part of one wholeness. They had become one body and soul. How could she ignore him like that? It hurt him. Really hurt him. With a heavy heart, Spirit managed to rip his eyes from the departing form of Rain and looked back at the two of his other mares. He wasn't sure what happened between them and he wasn't about to ask. All he wanted was for Rain to stop acting so distant with him. He lingered there for few more minutes before shuffling his hooves and walking away himself.

Esperanza however, stayed back and continued glaring at both Scarlet and Misty. Somehow she was not falling for their unconvincing story. "I don't know what this was all about. But I do hope there weren't any pesky fights."

"I promise, there isn't going to be one." Scarlet assured softly.

"Oh, there better not be." Warned Esperanza, her voice dangerous, her eyes were focused on the silent black mare. "Or else, you will all answer to me."

* * *

 **Please review and share your thoughts! They motivate me.**


	7. Staying Strong

**Chapter 7**

 **Staying Strong**

 _ _"It's okay, I'll find a way."__

* * *

The nerve of his brother! Azogar was fuming in rage. How could he degrade him like that and embarrass him so? Making fun of him, calling him an idiot and choosing to believe some ridiculous rumors about a reckless colt sired by once great Strider, who was now long deceased. He pounded his silvery legs, angrily bucking, throwing up his heels, tossing his long mane as he galloped back to his small harem of mares. If Flint thought that a beautiful stallion like his younger brother was a no-good loser, well... he had another thing coming! Azogar promised himself to find this so called ' _legendary'_ son of Strider and put him in his place. Only then, his older brother would finally realize just how capable and fearsome Azogar really was.

Once his frustration and anger had faded away, the silvery grulla horse slowed his pace. He came to a small clearing and found his mares standing by the pine trees, desperately waiting for his return. All three of them were heavily in foal and obviously were getting restless, especially whenever their stallion left them alone. Azogar wasn't exactly the best protecter out there and naturally, this unsureness frightened the mares.

He nickered at them and all three moved forward to greet him in relief. One by one, he brushed his nose against theirs, assuring that all was well. They were certainly lovely and beautiful...but that wasn't enough for Azogar. He needed to expand his herd. And imagine just how wonderful it would be if he could manage to win the mysterious newcomer from that trouble-making colt? He could already see the shocked face of Flint when he'd find out about his bravery. For this reason, the silver grulla stallion was now beginning to wonder if he should go down and find this alluring new mare. He knew where the Cimarron lands lay, but he couldn't leave his heavily pregnant mares alone and they couldn't possibly follow him. What was he to do?

This was going to be trickier than he thought. As Azogar was debating in his head on what to do, he scented an approaching horse making his way to them. Instantly, the hairs on his back pricked, his anxiety doubled and the three mares cowered in fright. The horse heading to his direction was a stallion and knowing this, Azogar quickly drove his herd into the cover of the large pine trees.

 _Alright, this was it_. Now was his chance to prove that he could defend his mares from any stallion challenging his authority. He waited for the nearing horse to show himself before charging at him.

Azogar squinted his eyes, the bright sun was making it difficult to clearly see the figure of the approaching stallion. But when the stranger's coat suddenly started to ripple in sunlight with a familiar rich blood bay gleam, Azogar immediately recognized his handsome nephew, the oldest son of Flint.

"Why, if it isn't the Lone Stallion?" Neighed Azogar, quite relieved that he wasn't facing a power-hungry horse. He quickly trotted up to meet the young stallion, quite glad that it was none other than his brother's noble son, who was just two years younger than he.

"Azogar, I come in peace." Said the young blood bay as their noses came in contact.

The good-looking silver grulla noticed how fatigued and exhausted his nephew looked, and even though he never really liked him as much and was always envious of his clever mind and bravery, couldn't help but feel sorry for him once he spotted his injured leg.

"You're limping? Have you fought other bachelors?" He asked in slight concern. "You know your sire isn't going to be pleased to hear that. He always warned you to be cautious."

"I feel a lot better, compared to yesterday." The handsome blood bay stallion responded. "And my injury was not caused by another stallion, I assure you." He forced a smile on his face and stared down at his hind leg. It was slowly healing and blood had seized to drip from it. He just needed a secure place to stay for few nights in order to avoid predators and other aggressive stallions. And even though, the young horse preferred to join his family band, considering that his father without doubt would've let him stay with them, his uncle's herd was way closer and he didn't wish to tire himself with further journey. To heal his leg, he'd have to rest well.

"See, what happens when you roam alone?" Lectured Azogar, his thick neck arched in pride. "No horse should be alone. Why haven't you joined bachelor herds?"

The young blood bay had a strong urge to roll his eyes. It was so ironic when his uncle spoke as if he were the smartest horse on the prairies. "I prefer solitude." He said simply

"Well, look what that brought you!" Scoffed Azogar with a low chortle. "My, my, some just never learn." He commented with a shake of his head, too self-righteous and hypocritical to realize that he had indeed outlined his very own faults.

"I should be back to my full strength in couple of days." Explained the young horse, who was lately referred to as the Lone Stallion. "I just need a-"

"Oh no." Instantly Azogar cut him off, comprehending where he was going with this. "That won't do."

The blood bay raised his eyebrows questionably, blinking at his uncle in confusion.

"I know you're asking for a place to stay, but I can't provide that for you." Azogar understood full well that his nephew was a young bachelor in search of his own herd and therefore, he couldn't risk to lose any of his mares to him.

"Believe me, I will not steal your fillies." Insisted the desperate young horse, knowing his uncle's fears. "Only give me few days and I'll be out of your way. Please, let me just stay nearby your herd as I heal."

He couldn't care less about Azogar's pregnant mares... not after seeing that hauntingly beautiful young paint. In fact, she was the only mare he desired to have and no one else. It was as if he had become bewitched by her. He could only think of her...just her.

"I don't know." The silver horse snorted, feeling conflicted. "Of course I don't want you to get hurt, but Spring is coming and-"

"I'm giving you my word." Promised the Lone Stallion. "You're my uncle, my family. I would never _ever_ try to threaten your herd, especially now that they're in foal."

Azogar pondered on this for few minutes. He couldn't help it. He was always suspicious and doubtful of every stallion nearing his three mares that he had barely won for himself. And why wouldn't he be? He couldn't take such a hazardous risk after years of struggle to form his own band. However, one thing was clear: His young nephew was hurt, couldn't travel fast on foot, probably couldn't fight well either and needed his protection. At this point, he was no threat to him. Now that he thought about it, maybe having him around wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all. He could prove useful as the second watchful eyes and ears to his small band. And Azogar could even leave him with his heavily pregnant mares and go down to find that enchanting newcomer he heard so much about. All his problems would be solved!

"Alright then." The silver grulla horse nodded, making up his mind. "You are of my blood, and your sire would never forgive me if something bad befell on you. You may stay here till your leg fully heals."

The proud son of Flint exhaled deeply, feeling reassured and secure at last. "Thank you, uncle. You won't regret it."

* * *

The night had fallen peacefully around the wild, untamed lands of Cimarron. The silver moon had switched places with the golden sun and now shone from above the sky in its place. It was a crisp and very clear night, the stars were twinkling beautifully, lighting up the small patches of snow that still lay on the ground. The herd, for the most part, was huddled closer together in comfort. The youngsters of the band were already fast asleep next to their dams. Everything was still and quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the relaxed breathing of the horses.

The paint mare, whose glowing mane was illuminated by the soft moon rays, stood slightly separated from the rest of the herd. She shivered a little when the crispy air stung her and the wind blew into her face. In that moment, she wished to be back in Spirit's warm embrace, where she never felt cold or alone. She shifted her beautiful sapphire eyes to the star-filled sky and sighed. Rain knew really well that this place was not going to be all sunshine and rainbows, but she certainly didn't think that everything would become so complicated. The resentment that Misty held for her was shocking and downright dangerous. The black mare had tried to kill her. Could things get any worse than that? She didn't think so.

She felt so conflicted and so miserable. If only there was someone to talk to about this. How she wanted to be able to communicate with Spirit - her dear stallion, who would've given up his life for her, but at this point, that was out of the question. By no means did Rain wish to steer up trouble by revealing the truth about Misty. Besides, no one had even seen the black mare push her down deliberately. For all they knew, it might've been an accident. By kicking Misty out of the herd, Rain would further complicate things. Scarlet already had glared at her bit suspiciously when Misty had exclaimed that Rain wished to drive her out of the band. Clearly, she too was beginning to question Rain's motives. The rest of the horses would get a different idea as well. They would no longer trust her and would think of her as a selfish and severe mare. If only she could find a way to make peace with Misty. But how? Apparently she was jealous of her relationship with Spirit. . . so what, from now on Rain had to avoid her beloved in order to please Misty?

She sniffed in sadness and realized that her eyes were filled with watery liquid. Had she been crying? For the first time, since her arrival in Spirit's Homeland, Rain felt completely and utterly alone. She had no one, absolutely no one in that very moment and that scared her. Her mind drifted back to that horrible night when she had fallen in the freezing flood. She couldn't help but wonder about her mysterious rescuer, whom she could only suspect was a stallion. He had been like guardian angel to her. Perhaps, he was still watching out for her? Or maybe, she simply needed to remain strong to get through tough times as these, without anyone's help. She had to find some way to make things right on her own. Yet deep down, Rain couldn't help but hope that somehow, the stranger would show himself to her. At least she wouldn't feel as lonely if he came back. His presence even though, frightened her before, was now very much needed. She became determined to stay strong no matter what life threw at her. That's how Little Creek had raised her. She would make him proud even from such a long distance.

Rain was too consumed with her deep emotional thoughts to notice that even from a far, Spirit was still observing her. The young dun stallion was stationed at the edge of the group to defend the herd if needed. The barrier that Rain had placed between him and herself was driving him mad with pain and dismay. There wasn't much he could do at this point. He didn't want to force his unwanted presence on her if she herself had no desire for it. It was clear to Spirit that Rain had lost faith in him and she no longer trusted him. And maybe he deserved it. He had failed to rescue her, failed to support her in such a dangerous situation. It took a lot of effort to stay put and not walk over to Rain and speak to her about his bothersome thoughts. He terribly wished to cuddle up by her side again, to share his hidden feelings, to exchange sweet caresses with her once more. He was growing so depressed and empty. Having Rain so close to him and yet so far away was too much to take in.

He watched her small form in the distance, his eyes all sorrowful and prayed for things to get better. He hoped that whatever was troubling his beloved mare would soon fade away and that she would share it all with him. How could she not see that they were one half of each other? Keeping them apart was a sin. They belonged together...forever. Then another idea hit him... what if Rain was waiting for Spirit to make a move? Perhaps he could go to her and ask for an explanation? No! He immediately decided against it. That wouldn't do. Rain needed to come around herself. The tormented young soul huffed in displeasure and lowered his neck on the ground. He tried to close his eyes to get some rest but with no success. All he could think about was his failure to make Rain feel safe and protected. _Some love he had proved her._

Spirit's torturous thoughts were cut short when he heard hoofbeats approaching him from behind. He jerked his head up, turning around in alertness only to see the black Misty standing in front of her. Her dark coat was shimmering in the moonlight. "Hello."

"Misty? Why aren't you asleep?"

"Is that how you greet your favourite mare, Spirit?" Misty asked with raise of her brows. "Our greetings used to be so different...so passionate." She drawled, slowly taking few steps towards him.

Spirit couldn't help but smirk at that and shifted his gaze down, slightly embarrassed at the memories that came rushing back to his mind. Indeed, they used to have incredibly wild times together.

"Besides, ever since your return, you barely had any time for me." Misty continued with a small pout. "And I missed you...I missed _us._ "

The young stallion cleared his throat uncomfortably as the black mare brushed her flank on his chest. "It's been a busy few days." Spirit explained and cautiously moved away from her touch. This small action did not go unnoticed by the attentive Misty and she insistingly neared him again.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about our _fun_ times together." She said with a sultry slur, batting her lashes. "I know, I haven't." The black mare pressed her forehead against Spirit's neck.

 _Could this get any more awkward?_ Spirit gulped uneasily and turned his head away from her. He couldn't do this...not now, anyway. "It's getting late, you should rest." He said calmly, puffing out some air from his chest, regaining his proud and confident presence.

Misty was not pleased with how the young stallion avoided and dodged all of her attempts to get close to him. _This was all selfish Rain's fault!_

She sighed, snorting in frustration. Well, he couldn't resist her forever...Spring was coming and nature would take its course.

"Good night then," She nickered softly. "You know where to find me." She smiled seductively, and flicked her tail gently against his hindquarters before walking away.

Spirit watched the beautiful black mare's retreating figure, surprised that he was able to withstand her charms so easily while a year ago, he could not, even if he had tried. Had he gotten stronger at keeping his urges in control? Or was this because of the strong and deep love he had for Rain?

His blazing gaze focused on the distant form of the pretty paint once more and in that moment, he answered this question to himself. _Of course, it was because of Rain. Who else?_

* * *

 **Didn't I say that reviews motivate me? Lol**

 **Share your thoughts! Updates are coming quicker!**


	8. Guardian Angel

**Chapter 8**

 **Guardian Angel**

 _"Will you forgive me if I feel this way?"_

* * *

Snow, snow, snow, the flakes came drifting down, falling, whispering. Early Spring weather changes continued to prove as wild and unpredictable as the certain mustangs around the lands. The loads of snow slipped from the smooth, leathery leaf or silver branch, and whispered as it fell softly into white blankets of snow on the ground. A snow crystal, star- shaped, glittering points, on occasion landed on the fur tips of Spirit's ear and trans mitted its message that the world was wonderful, and his, if he earned it. The whole rhythm of the moon, the grace of sun beam, the blazing fire without which nothing can live - his, if he earned them. Snow crystals fell on Rain too, jeweling her ears, nose, mane and back. Her glittering blue eyes often wondered around, exhibiting the exact same sparkle of the glowing ice crystals. She always loved the warmth and beauty of Spring back in her Lakota Village, and she often prayed for its quick arrival. Now however, in the wild, unclaimed territory, the magic of the white snow and Winter mesmerized her so, that she no longer wished for it to end. Besides, the chilly, cool but captivating snowy weather was the reflection of her deep, hidden and conflicted feelings. There was no Spring in her heart...not yet.

Despite the quick seasonal changes, there was still grass close below the light covering of snow. Spirit would not move the herd lower down unless the snow became heavier, which he doubted it would. As predicted by the young stallion, in the next few days, the warm weather came and the snows slowly started to melt into streams once again. Majority of the grass was free of snow and beginning to show some life. Strength, excitement, and energy seemed to surge through the mustangs. Spirit's herd began to scatter around as each member found their favourite spot on land to play, graze and kick up their heels. The foals and yearlings were the most excited to run around exploring bit far away from their dams, whose presence they hadn't left since early Winter. The attentive mothers allowed their offspring to have a certain amount of fun and space without constantly following them. They grazed nearby the playful youngsters in leisure but still kept a watchful eye on them.

The chestnut Scarlet was one of them. After the dangerously scary incident with the mountain lion, she had become extra careful and overprotective of her mischievous twin foals. But they were growing and getting older now, and she needed to let them have their share of amusements with the other youngsters. She could not believe it. Time had flown by...it was like yesterday when she had been kicked out of her old band, heavily pregnant and lonely, when the handsome Spirit had come upon her. The compassion and kindness the young stallion showed her stunned her on many levels. Perhaps it was because she had gotten used to her previous lead stallion's rough and unforgiving personality. Either way, it was safe to say that Spirit's different, warm yet courageous nature was a welcome change for the young mare. Almost instantly she had fallen in love with him and she knew she would forever belong to his herd. If it weren't for Spirit, who knows if her little colt would've survived that cougar attack? She shuddered in fright at that. Sighing, Scarlet continued to graze the sweetly grass and kept a close eye on her fun-loving foals.

"Good morning," Greeted Esperanza to the young chestnut. "My, how energetic they are." She commented once seeing the racing youngsters.

Scarlet instantly snapped her head up and then bowed in respect. "Good morning, Esperanza. Today's sunshine has lifted up everyone's spirits."

"That is wonderful." Sighed the beautiful palomino, dreamily staring after the twins. "I'm afraid I've already caught foal fever." She joked with a giggle. "I can hardly wait for my own grandfoals."

Scarlet forced a sad smile on her face as her gaze settled on the separated Spirit and Rain. They were standing quite far away from one another. One at the head of the herd, the other at the back, somewhere lost in the shadows of other horses. "You'll have to be more patient. Not everyone shares your enthusiasm."

"How so?" Esperanza asked in surprise. "You no longer wish to have foals?"

"I wasn't talking about me."

Esperanza raised an eyebrow questionably. "Are you trying to say my son has no desire to have offspring?"

"I'm merely pointing out that as long as those two are apart, there won't be any foals this year."

Scarlet's answer seemed to leave the wise lead mare in dissatisfaction. She snorted and pounded her right foreleg. So what exactly did this mean? Just because Rain was having slight difficulties within herself, now Spirit too had to suffer from it? That wouldn't do.

"If Rain isn't ready yet, we won't pressure her. No one has rights to force it on her." Esperanza started wisely. "But there are other mares around here, who are more than ready and willing. I refuse to miss such a beautiful opportunity over a simple misunderstanding between my son and one of his mares." She locked eyes with the quiet Scarlet. "I trust you won't be able to disappoint in that regard. You know, I always preferred you to Misty. Not because I specifically favour you, but because you are more reliable out of the two. Misty has always been too stubborn and trouble-making for her own good."

"I understand." Scarlet nickered lowly in obedience. "And I thank you."

"You don't seem confident enough, dear one?" Esperanza was surprised to see the unsureness of the young mare. "Is everything alright?"

"I will try, you know I will." Promised the eager chestnut. "But...you see, it seems like your son no longer cares for anyone else but Rain." She said sorrowfully. "I don't blame Rain like Misty does but-"

"Misty blames Rain?" Esperanza asked suddenly, taken aback with Scarlet's confession. "What exactly does she blame her?"

"Um..." Scarlet looked around nervously. Had she messed up? Had she spoken too much?

"Tell me, is Misty antagonistic towards Rain?" Esperanza demanded sternly.

"She's not exactly fond of her." Quietly admitted the lovely chestnut. "But you know Misty, she was _always...Misty."_ She finished uncomfortably, not wanting to make any mistakes by siding with either the black mare or the paint one.

Esperanza huffed in displeasure, not satisfied with Scarlet's partially truthful answers. "Did they ever have a heated disagreement?"

Scarlet tried to avoid the piercing stare of the experienced lead mare. "Well..."

"That rather noisy hustle you three were having the other day...did that have anything to do with Misty's dislike to Rain?"

"Misty claimed that Rain tried to threaten her out of the herd. Rain called her a liar and before the situation could get out of control, you and Spirit showed up." Scarlet explained in low nickers, afraid to lock eyes with palomino mare.

"Threaten her out of the herd?" Esperanza repeated stunned. "She wouldn't dare. Who does Rain think she is?"

"I don't know...I thought she was a nice mare until that disagreement with Misty happened. I'm not so sure about her motives anymore."

Esperanza didn't like where this was going at all. "And what are her motives? Didn't I tell you that I wouldn't tolerate your pesky little fights?"

"The problem is that both Rain and Misty are ambitious and aren't willing to back down. " Scarlet tried to explain.

"Sounds like I need to talk with both of them." Esperanza said to no one in particular. She was angry. She didn't want the herd to split up in two and start siding with either Misty or Rain. This subtle rivalry between them needed to end once and for all before things could get worse. The palomino took a deep breath and turned to face the silent chestnut once more.

"What exactly is the source of their conflict? Leadership?"

"Your son."

"What?"

"The source of their conflict is Spirit. They don't want to share. At least, that's what I believe." Scarlet said sadly and then with a low head bow, excused herself and wondered over to her twins.

What absurd was Scarlet talking about? This was just so ridiculous and inexcusable. How dare Misty and Rain cause conflict in her harmonious herd? She became resolved to solve this problem as quickly and swiftly as possible.

The lively and over-excited youngsters of the Cimarron band ran wildly in circles, chasing each other, neighing, playfully bucking. Some of them rolled on the ground, some groomed each other, some even kicked at one another. It was a fun sight. And the young paint mare found herself fully absorbed in the foal play that morning. Everyone's spirits were high as the sunshine brightened their untamed territory. A couple of times, Spirit's yearling cousins even attempted to invite Rain into their mischievous play but she gratefully declined. Watching them was way more satisfying and besides, she did not feel like having fun herself. The sadness of her conflicted sensations was still far too deeply rooted in her heart. Her beautiful eyes followed the yearlings as they ran and ran, throwing up their heels and racing one another. Innocence. It was sweet and endearing to observe. Overcome with a huge desire to take a glimpse at the young band stallion, Rain let her eyes shift to where Spirit stood. He was lost in the crowd of horses and she could not find him. She missed him so much. The distance between them had lasted far too long. She wondered why Spirit wasn't coming over to question her about it. Didn't he care at all how she was fairing? Perhaps, he was mad at her for ignoring him for so long? Her heart sank at that and tears began to threaten to leak out of her eyes. Why was she in such a horrible position? What must she do?

"Rain" She heard a gentle nicker coming her way. Turning her lovely head to see who was calling her, Rain met the warm, brown eyes of Spirit's noble mother.

"How are you?" Esperanza asked and nosed her in a greeting. "We weren't able to train at all this past week. In fact, I've noticed how you've been awfully quiet and distant lately. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine." That's all Rain managed to say.

Esperanza sighed, not happy with Rain's answer at all. "Has my son offended you in any way?"

"What? No!" The paint mare replied instantly with a firm shake of her head. How could Spirit ever offend her? He was the sweetest, most kindest stallion she'd ever met.

"Then why are you avoiding him?" Esperanza was a little surprised to hear such an immediate refusal from Rain. She thought that at least on some level, Rain had been little disappointed with Spirit. To hear this reaction from the paint mare was quite surprising indeed.

"I just..." Rain paused, thinking for a reply that would satisfy the inquiring palomino. "I realize this is my first time in your wild herd and both you and Spirit have been incredibly supportive. But I think it's better if I experience things on my own for now, without being like a lost little filly."

"If something is bothering you, Rain...you can always share with either one of us, you know that right?" Esperanza nickered softly.

If only she could. If only! Rain exhaled heavily. "I know."

Esperanza decided to be more straightforward with her. She wasn't sure what exactly troubled the young, confused mare. However, if she was going to fix this new problem with Misty and Rain, she had to be truthful. "Scarlet tells me that you and Misty aren't on best terms. Why is that?"

Rain froze in fear. "What else she told you?" She asked after a minute of silence.

"That you threatened to drive Misty out of the herd."

"That's a lie!" Exclaimed the pretty paint, getting extremely emotional.

"I never said I believed it, Rain." Explained Esperanza in composure. "I just want to know why Misty would think of something like that?"

Rain shut her eyes and sighed. So obviously, Scarlet hadn't mentioned about that 'accusing to kill her' part. "I don't know." She settled for the most overused and unhelpful answer.

"I think you do."

"I do not wish to fight with Misty. I want to be civil with her, if not friends." Rain admitted in honesty. "But she really dislikes me."

"And do you know why?" Esperanza tilted her head, curious to know what Rain thought.

"She said I was selfish..."

"That's an interesting way to put it." Commented Esperanza.

"I don't know." Rain was getting more and more frustrated by the second. "Apparently she has some fantasies about having foals with Spirit and now believes I'll ruin it."

"Will you ruin it?"

Rain snorted with a slight shake of her flaxen mane. She didn't know how long she'd be able to keep answering Esperanza's questions - questions that she did not wish to address at this moment. Esperanza did not know the whole story...she would get a different idea with each reply that Rain gave her.

"Ruin it? How?" She asked stunned. "How can I ruin something that doesn't exist?"

"I beg your pardon?" Esperanza sounded downright offended with her statement.

"Spirit loves me." Rain declared in full confidence, her faith not even shaking. " _Me_ and no one else. And it's mares like Misty who are trying to ruin us."

"Scarlet was right about you..." Murmured Esperanza, quite taken aback at Rain's proud announcement. "You are ambitious. Your pride...an attitude like that won't get you anywhere. I thought you were better than that."

"I'm sorry to have disappointed you, but I stand with what I said. It's Misty who's trying to cause problems not me."

"How can you say that?" Scoffed Esperanza with a shake of her head. "You just declared to be the sole mare that my son loves. That alone is bound to create unnecessary conflict."

"I only said the truth!" Rain exclaimed, heat rising in her cheeks. She was getting really irritated with Esperanza's inability to understand her. "And source of my avoiding Spirit is actually Misty. I'm not being proud or selfish. I'm just honest. And because of her, I've distanced myself from both you and the stallion I love. So don't tell me that I'm the one creating a problem when the only thing I'm trying to do is get through this nightmare!" And with that temperamentally emotional outburst, Rain spun around and galloped further away from the herd. Her eyes were all watery with tears and she just felt awful. Her stomach sank, her heart failed and she was furious. Oh so very furious!

Misty was the one who deliberately tried to drown her in that horrible flood! Misty was the one trying to ruin her relationship with Spirit! Jealous Misty was the one creating conflicts! She was the one who hated her and accused her of dreadful things and yet Esperanza had the audacity to call Rain 'ambitious' and 'proud'? She couldn't stand to be with any of Spirit's herd right now. She needed to get away. Accelerating her speed, she darted ahead towards the thickets of woods but instantly came to a halt, once noticing a strange silvery shimmer in the deep branches of large pine trees. The unexplainable fear set in her as she froze and stared at it intently. Her ears perked up and her heart jumped in fright when the silver shimmer started to move. So it wasn't just a strange looking light caused by the sun? Wait... Her breathing stopped for a second. Could this be...?

Now Azogar, in his mind, believed that he was far away from the Cimarron herd to be sensed by a lead stallion, but near enough to spy on the alluring newcomer. He was wrong. Unlike the clever-minded nephew of his, he stood directly where the wind blew his scent towards the horses. However, he had become twice as imprudent once he spotted the paint mare. She was indeed so very beautiful and striking. Finally, someone who matched his beauty! The rumors had been true about her. He could no longer reason and foolishly wanted to get near her. But it seemed like, the young mare had separated from the band was approaching him herself. Ah, so she had spotted his good looks hadn't, she? Azogar smirked in pride. He knew he could win her with his looks! He was the handsomest horse on their lands.

Rain had indeed become drawn to him. Although unable to get a good look at him, his beauty was still enchanting, but that wasn't what caused the young mare to slowly start nearing him. She had become convinced that he was her rescuer! The one that had miraculously saved her and vanished like a phantom. Now was her chance to finally see him. Maybe she was being imprudent but in that moment, she didn't care. She needed a distraction to forget about Misty. With a delicate movement, she timidly walked forward. Why had he returned? Why was he watching her? Having someone's caring presence actually felt so welcoming after all she'd been through, thanks to Misty and now Esperanza!

Azogar was already debating in his head if he should come out of hiding and introduce himself. But that would be too reckless, what if that son of Strider appeared? But then he immediately snorted. No it wouldn't! He would challenge the foolish little colt if the situation called for it. Yet it looked like that this bewitching mare was already willing to choose him. How predictable! Why wouldn't she?! He was so irresistible! Perhaps he should snake her quickly back to his herd to move things fast along? This pretty newcomer was taking such a long time to approach him. Obviously she was being timid.

"Hello?" Nickered Rain cautiously, the smell of a strange stallion now fresh in her nostrils. Her heart kept throbbing in nerviousness.

Azogar retreated further back and back into the deep thickets. He would make her come to him and out of that stupid colt's sight. Although, she was already out of his sight.

Spirit, for the most part, had been occupied with the lively and over-excited youngsters in his herd. He had made up his mind to stop thinking about Rain, at least for a little while and concentrate on being a good leader instead. The morning was quite busy as the horses playfully chased one another and Spirit intermingled with them, trying to seek comfort in their happy atmosphere. But his sharp, alert senses had not been dulled by any means, in fact, he was very quick to notice a stranger lurking in their midst. Automatically his eyes started searching for his beloved Rain. Where was she? When he realized that she was not present among his herd, his heart almost stopped beating. In a panic mode, Spirit swung round and rapidly raced towards the direction where that lingering scent of a stranger was coming from. Everything in his bones and body told him that Rain must be there. He hated himself so much! How could he neglect his sweetheart like that? Why did he continuously prove his inability to protect her? He hoped that the stranger had not hurt her or attempted to steal her.

Even though, Spirit himself was questioning his own abilities and power, the swiftness he possessed and his sheer strength was hard to ignore. Once Azogar spotted the galloping golden dun stallion in their direction, he couldn't help but cower in fear. Wait...was that the son of Strider? Was _that_ Spirit? This charging steed was rippling in the blazing sunlight, his muscles illuminated, his size enormous. This wasn't the awkward, lanky colt Spirit he remembered seeing few years ago. This was a majestic and dangerous stallion - a young stallion in his prime...almost a character straight out of a legend! Without thinking about anything else, Azogar forgot his desire to have Rain for the moment and quickly retreated back to safety and ran for home. He also seemed to forget those boastful words he had uttered to his brother about challenging Spirit. The only thing in his mind was to be gone, which he did quite successfully.

Rain realized that something or someone had scared off the silvery stallion again for he had disappeared like a ghost once more. She huffed in disappointment, but before considering to pursue him further, Spirit jumped in front of her, giving her quite a fright. "Rain!" He neighed. "What are you doing? Why did you stray away from our herd?!" He exclaimed in anger.

"I was...I think I found my rescuer." She replied hesitantly, her head tilting, her eyes squinting so that she could see where the phantom had gone. And now thanks to Spirit's overreaction she had lost him.

"What?" The young stallion blinked.

"The stallion that saved me, Spirit! I think I found him and you scared him off!"

"You knew he was a stallion?" Spirit asked, his voice had a disappointed tone to it.

"Well of course, I'm not stupid." Rain scoffed and tried to move past him to go into the thickets, but Spirit stopped her by pulling her mane with slight roughness.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find my rescuer!" What had gotten into Spirit? Why was he so defensive and aggressive? "Aren't you curious to see who he is?"

In that moment, all of Spirit's past fears had been confirmed! Rain had indeed lost trust and faith in him and now longed to be with her saviour, didn't she? This was the most painful thing he'd ever experienced in his entire life. His knees got weaker, his heart was shattered and he didn't know whether to cry or to scream in rage. Everything was spinning as the intense heat of fury rushed over him. "Unbelievable!" He cried furiously. "I knew it!"

Rain was confused at Spirit's sudden outburst. "W-what?"

"So you've become possessed with that guardian angel...haven't you?" Spirit said in anguish, his dark eyes were filling up with watery liquid. "You blame me that horrible accident and-"

"What are you talking about?" Rain had to cut him off that very second. Had he lost his mind? What absurdity was he spewing right now?

Spirit gazed at her in painful silence, his distress evident in his intelligent eyes.

"I'll find him for you. If that's what takes to make you happy, if that's what you want...I'll find him and take you to him myself." He said sorrowfully, his previously fiery tone had turned into a very sorrowful whiny. No one, absolutely no one, could've brought him this much pain, this much agony. Not those ruthless humans, not predators or any aggressive stallions on their lands. Yet Rain was stomping on his heart and throwing it away without mercy. How could she kill him like that? This torture and torment was too much to bear. She had willingly left the herd in search of that stranger...that guardian angel. It hurt so much! It was that rescuer who had gotten her attention...it was he she pined for.

"Spirit," Rain started with a soft nicker, unable to understand his sudden anguish. Both of them had completely misunderstood one another. She cautiously moved to nose him in comfort but was rejected. Turning his head away from her in despair, Spirit began to walk back to his herd without caring if she followed or not. He was so done.

Rain watched in stunned silence, failing to realize how her beloved Spirit would come to such a conclusion about her.


	9. The Manipulation

**Chapter 9**

 **The Manipulation**

 _"You know it's all just a game that I'm playing._ _"_

* * *

Once sensing that something was definitely not right, Spirit left the herd quite suddenly and vanished off to find his favourite mare, who was no-where to be seen among them. Scarlet quickly scanned the area with her eyes, realizing that the pretty paint was indeed gone. She gently herded her twin foals closer to her and told them to stay put. All the yearling colts and fillies that were playfully prancing around the valleys just minutes before, began to huddle closer to their protective dams. Whenever the lead stallion detected danger and became nervous, the whole herd felt it, especially the caring dams who had foals to watch over. Previously light-hearted Spirit had become extremely tense once scenting a smell of a strange stallion lingering in the distance. Concerned for the safety of his herd and the disappearance of Rain, he swiftly galloped further away from the band to retrieve his beloved Rain and fight off the intruder...that is if he began to fight him first. Anxiety in his heart did not go unnoticed by the herd and they became alert, patiently waiting for their leader's safe return.

Perhaps the most restless horse in the herd was the beautiful palomino mare. Esperanza could not bear the thought of something terrible happening to her only son and his favourite mare. Every time Spirit left, her heart would always become uneasy. She couldn't help it...Spirit was her very heart, her soul, her wonderful reminder of the deep love she and the noble Strider shared years ago. She was especially worried now, considering the fact that Rain had run away from the band because of that unpleasant argument, which Esperanza knew, she too had been partially guilty off. She had been foolish to have let the young, temperamental mare race off like that. Esperanza, as the lead mare, had to stop her imprudent, reckless actions right then and there. Yes indeed, Esperanza was to blame. She was sure of it.

After all, the wise lead mare could've prevented the heated argument from happening. It was her fault. She too had become fired up at Rain's ambitious remarks and exclamations. The creamy mare snorted in frustration and began to paw the ground anxiously. If something horrible happened to Rain or her dear Spirit, she would never, ever forgive herself.

While Esperanza was struggling to remain composed in front of the whole herd and tried hard to await calmly for Spirit's return, Scarlet quietly left her foals with the attentive Willow and moved over to where Misty stood, looking proud and confident as usual.

"Do you know where Spirit went?" The black mare asked sharply, once noticing the chestnut standing beside her. In full honesty, Misty had been so distracted with the lively atmosphere around her that she hardly perceived what went wrong when Spirit suddenly and hurriedly left them. "Something to do with that prissy Rain, no doubt." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I'm not entirely aware of the circumstances either." Calmly began Scarlet. "But since she is not among us, I would guess that's precisely why he went off...to find her."

"She's so foolish!" Exclaimed Misty in anger. "What kind of an _idiot_ wonders away from their herd this time of the year? Hope some stallion snatches her and we won't have to deal with that silly mare anymore." She snorted with a shake of her head and roll of her eyes.

Scarlet silently observed the black mare standing before her. She was so suspicious of her and yet couldn't sum up courage to confront her. Rain had accused her of something incredibly dreadful. She had said that Misty pushed her down the flood that horrible stormy night. Could it be true? She was so afraid to find out the truth. How could Misty do a such thing? Or how could Rain lie about such a thing? She was so conflicted yet couldn't bring herself to mention that to Esperanza few hours before. This was a heavy accusation and she couldn't dare to tell the wise lead mare what she had heard from Rain. In fact, Scarlet was frightened. She felt threatened by both Rain and Misty. Imagine if what Rain had said about Misty was true...that meant the black mare was capable of murder. Jealousy and hate drove her so mad that she was willing to stoop so low and commit the worst treachery of all. But if this wasn't true and Rain was indeed lying, then that meant...the paint mare was incredibly bitter and so envious, that had deliberately made up a lie to kick Misty out of the herd. This was all too much for the naive, inexperienced Scarlet. Just the image of both Rain and Misty doing such a thing to her, terrified her on many levels. The poor chestnut was already a spooky mare. She had experienced abuse and rough handling by her previous stallion just like Misty. However, the same bad experience the two mares shared, had made them both different. Misty chose to become a fighter, someone who would never let herself be mistreated and bullied again while Scarlet had become withdrawn, skittish and timid.

But if she wanted to keep her foals and herself safe, she needed to know the absolute truth. She needed to remain cautious and aware with who she was dealing with. Summing up all the courage she could master, she lifted her chin and looked in the eyes of Misty. "Please, tell me, did Rain really accuse you of pushing her down or did you... actually do it?"

Misty did not expect such a forward question from the shy Scarlet. She glared at her for a moment before answering. "This is outrageous. She made you doubt me. That's exactly what she wants - to split us up."

Scarlet raised one eyebrow, surprised at her ridiculous reply. "I never really trusted you Misty. And we've never been friends - Or to be exact, _you_ 've never been a friend to me. You always looked at me with contempt and even though _I_ was the very first mare of Spirit, you still thought of yourself more important, more worthy and respectable. And now...I no longer know who to believe."

The chestnut was shocked at her own self for such bold statements. She had indeed become a lot braver in that second.

"Believe whoever you want." Misty replied with a monotonic nicker, feeling completely unfazed. "You've known me for over a year and a half now...yes, we've never been close but do you really think I'd be capable of such a horrible thing? Besides, how long have you known this Rain? The mere fact that she's been raised by the most dangerous enemy of all - the two-leggeds, and probably even sympathies with them, should be enough of a clue for you that she can't be trusted."

"Spirit trusts her." Quietly replied Scarlet. "And I trust Spirit."

"Spirit is a stallion and stallions don't think the same way we do. You should know that by now. You and I have both experienced how irrational, hormonal and impulsive they can be."

" How dare you compare Spirit to the very brutes that hurt us?" Scarlet asked in shock. "He is nothing like them. He is kind and compassionate."

"Oh hush!" Snorted Misty instantly, pinning her ears in annoyance. "You know exactly what I mean!"

"No, I don't and I forbid you to say anything bad about our lead stallion. The very stallion who saved us and gave us a better life."

"Dear, sweet, foolish little Scarlet," Misty began mockingly. "You're forgetting that this stallion you're so crazed about wants nothing to do with you as long as she's here! Admit it, Rain is trouble!" Misty neighed with a deeper tone, her expressions were fierce. "I'm only trying to keep us safe. Even now, she galloped off somewhere and is once again putting herself and our leader in danger. How selfish is that!"

Scarlet remained dead-quiet as she weighed Misty's words. Was Rain really that bad? Could she be so dangerous and untrustworthy? She seemed so kind, caring, courageous and a capable lead mare too. She remembered how the brave paint had led the herd on that stormy day, how she guided them with dignity and strength before that accident occurred. But at the same time, Misty did have a point. Ever since Spirit had returned with the beautiful paint, he hardly paid attention to anyone else. Scarlet was not a jealous type but she missed him so much and lately, all he cared about was Rain. She realized that he was obviously very deeply and hopelessly in love with her...but what about Scarlet? What about Misty? Should they be neglected because of the pretty paint now?

Noticing where her thoughts had wondered, Misty smirked in pride. She had gotten her exactly where she wanted. "I just want everything to go back to normal. Don't you?"

"I do too." Sniffed Scarlet silently, overcome with emotions.

Had she succeeded in luring Scarlet into her games? Into slowly disliking and ultimately hating Rain? It seemed like her manipulative talk with her was really working. Misty couldn't be more proud of her achievement...very proud indeed. No horse likes to be alone. The mere thought that Misty would finally have Scarlet to back her up was too good to be true. Together, they'd easily beat her.

"That's alright, dear. You know we can get through this right?" Misty nuzzled her, suddenly becoming all sweet, her voice as gentle as ever.

"How?" Stared the wide-eyed chestnut.

"We can get rid of her."

"No, don't hurt her." Scarlet answered almost immediately, unable to let herself be misguided.

"She's the one who's trying to hurt us by accusing me of such horrible things." Retorted Misty defensively. "Don't you realize that her one word is enough to make Spirit and Esperanza drive us out of this herd?"

Again, Scarlet was silent, contemplating what Misty had told her.

"It won't be long before she accuses you of something dreadful as well, trust me." Continued the black mare in assurance.

Scarlet was so torn and so very frightened in that moment. Whatever Misty was saying made absolute sense to her and she feared for her future. The herd of Cimarron had become her haven, her sanctuary...she couldn't possible imagine how her life would turn out if Rain indeed managed to kick her out. But another part of her was suspicious and still very doubtful of Misty. What must she do? How should she behave?

Yet the instinct of survival had overpowered her will to reason deeply about these matters before making any assumptions. She couldn't risk anything. She had two youngsters to care for and protect. Besides, the truth was that this Rain had really stolen the heart of the young stallion and the fact that he was willing to do anything for her, made Scarlet feel very threatened and endangered. Rain could've easily used her privileges to her advantage against her.

"Alright." Gave in the young chestnut with a heavy exhale. "But remember, no one must get hurt."

"Don't worry about that." Misty grinned in triumph. "I have a perfect idea to get her out of this herd."

Before the two young mares could continue their conversation any further, they were cut short by the relieved whiny of Esperanza and other herd members. Turning their heads round, they spotted the handsome Spirit trotting back to the herd unharmed with Rain slowly trailing behind him. Something was wrong. The stallion looked both angry and sad while the paint mare seemed frustrated and confused. But physically they both looked untouched and safe.

Yet it was clear to say that the two mares had indeed ganged up on the young newcomer. And Rain would need to have all the bravery, dignity and confidence she could master in order to face Misty's sinister plan.

* * *

 **This is a short chapter, but very important one nevertheless. Stay tuned for more coming in the next few days. They will be longer and will feature more characters not just these two mares. Please, leave reviews and share your thoughts. As always, they motivate me. Quick shoutout to my favourite reviewer the special Guest! Thank you for your constant support.**


	10. Hot-Bloods

**Chapter 10**

 **Hot-Bloods**

 _"There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome"_

* * *

Spirit's return calmed down the agitated herd members especially the worried Esperanza, who instantly with great relief came forward to nuzzle her son, but he turned away from her touch and made his way up at the small hill from where he watched over his herd. Esperanza observed her son's sadness as he silently trailed up the rise and felt her heart drop. Something was bothering him. She snapped her head back to see Rain, who had her eyes glued on Spirit as well. By her confused facial expressions, it was evident that neither did she know the reason of the young stallion's distress. The wise lead mare could not figure out what exactly happened between them, but she became determined to find out the truth. If Rain had indeed broken her son's heart, she would pay for it. Nobody messes with her son...certainly not some proud, young mare. Despite these thoughts, the palomino was wise enough to know that something else was the matter and that Rain was probably not to blame.

Once the atmosphere started to lighten up again upon the return of Spirit, and as the previous tenseness and anxiety faded away from the horses, Esperanza cautiously moved towards the distant Rain, who kept gazing at the young stallion. He in turn neither looked or paid any attention to her. In fact, he had his back turned to her. Rain couldn't understand it. What had caused her beloved Spirit to fly off in such anger and then become so increasingly devastated? The absurd he had spoken to her baffled her on many levels. _"You've become possessed by that guardian angel."_ How could he suggest such a ridiculous thing? Why had he lashed out? How could she fix this?

Rain's emotional, high-strung thoughts had been interrupted when Esperanza nickered at her gently and softly.

"I want to apologize for..." She paused, searching for the right way to express her remorseful feelings. "...I've been unfair to you, Rain. I'm sorry for misunderstanding your intentions."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize." The young paint answered shyly, amazed at Esperanza's behaviour towards her. Way to restore her previously downcast spirits! Why should the lead mare apologize when it was she who had lost her temper? Yet Esperanza had demonstrated her caring personality and that she was at least trying to understand what troubled Rain. Maybe she could tell her the whole truth about Misty? However, doubtful feelings and thoughts instantly settled in the young mare again and she decided against it. At least not in that moment.

"We both said things we didn't mean-" Began Esperanza calmly but before she could continue any further, she was cut off by Rain.

"I meant every word." The young mare admitted, her chin confidently raised. "I was honest. But the manner with which I chose to convey them was shameful. I should have remained composed but I just... burst. I'm sorry." She lowered her head, her eyes glistening in remorse.

Esperanza watched her in silence for a minute or two. Her ears perked forward and she brushed her nose against Rain in a motherly fashion. "I want to help you. Please, Rain, tell me, what happened? Why is my son so upset?"

"I'm not sure." Rain nickered in regret, but nevertheless was surprised at how kindly Esperanza treated her. "There was a stallion I saw in the deep forest, I think he was the one who saved me. I wanted to get closer but he suddenly vanished. Then Spirit galloped in no time and got mad, saying the most bizarre things ever." Rain explained, still very confused as to why the young Mustang would react in such a way.

"Rain!" Gasped Esperanza in puzzlement. "Have you lost your mind? Why would you get so close to a strange stallion? No wonder Spirit's angry."

"What did I do wrong?" Rain questioned, her eyes blinking, the innocence of her youthfulness highlighted. "I only wanted to thank him for saving me, but Spirit took it the wrong way."

"Of course he did." Neighed Esperanza meaningfully, realizing that Rain was still so very new to their different way of life. "You see, no mare is allowed to trail away from their band stallion's sight, especially to go off and see another stallion. And if they do, that means they no longer wish to remain with the herd and choose to follow another stallion."

Rain's sparkling blue eyes grew rounder, realization hitting her all at once. That's why Spirit was so upset with her! He thought she was abandoning him for someone else. How foolish and how false!

"You might've had generous thoughts, but it's actually quite dangerous to wander away from the protection of the herd like that." Esperanza continued explaining as would a true, experienced lead mare. "Most stallions see that as an opportunity to steal mares and expand their herds. We must always be careful, especially you...your colorful coat makes you easy to spot."

"I'm so brainless." Muttered Rain, shaking her head and snorting in frustration. She was incredibly irritated at her own silly action. How could she not think before doing something so risky?

"That's alright." Esperanza assured sweetly. "Now you know and you'll learn to be more cautious next time."

"Oh, I must speak with Spirit and explain everything!" Eagerly exclaimed the desperate, young mare as she swung round to gallop off to where he was stationed at.

But before she could make her way towards the lead stallion, Esperanza stopped her quickly. "No, wait." She nickered calmly. "Let him cool off first."

"If I don't explain now, he'll hate me forever!" Rain neighed distraught, her nostrils flaring in anxiousness.

"Spirit will never hate you." Esperanza said soothingly. "Trust me on this, Rain. Just wait for a while."

Despite the wise lead mare's warnings, the young mare's antsy and restless soul could not settle down. She needed to talk to him. She must explain herself! Without paying heed to Esperanza, Rain took action and snapped into a quick trot, making her way up the hill where Spirit stood.

The young stallion was facing the other direction when Rain came up to him suddenly. Spirit jerked his head, at first surprised to see her come to him so quickly, and then the memories of what had passed just half an hour ago rushed back into his mind. Spirit's brown eyes hardened, ignoring the young mare before him, he continued watching the rest of the herd, keeping his gaze away from her.

Knowing exactly what kind of thoughts were racing inside her beloved, Rain began gently. "Spirit, I know you're upset but allow me to-"

"I'm busy Rain." The stallion interrupted with a snort. "I don't have time for this."

"Please, just let me-"

"I said I don't have time for this." Repeated the lead stallion, his tone was harsh and cold. This time, he looked at her with his blazing eyes and Rain felt so incredibly intimidated, that she couldn't meet his gaze and therefore stared down at the ground for a second.

Spirit said nothing, he awaited for her to get the hint and leave him in peace. However, it seemed like the pretty paint was not giving up that easily.

With a deep breath, Rain lifted her blue eyes once more and faced him. "But if you could just let me talk-"

"Which part of ' _I don't have time for this'_ don't you understand?" Spirit snapped, unable to hide his evident anger and disappointment at her. "You've been avoiding me for almost a week and now all of a sudden you wish to talk? Well, there's nothing to talk about! Go find that stallion, maybe he'll listen."

Spirit's unforgiving tone, agitated and harsh words spiked the young mare deeply. It had been an incredibly stressful, conflicting and hard past few days and now to have her beloved Spirit saying all these hurtful things to her was way too much to bear. A big lump came up her throat, her blue eyes filled up with hot tears, powerless to stop her overflowing emotions, Rain burst. "Well maybe I will! At least he might have the decency to hear me out!"

"Oh, good!" Spirit cried in bitterness, enraged at the fact that Rain had not denied his sarcastic suggestion. "While you're at it, do consider the idea of offspring with him this Spring!"

"Oh, that's your job!" Screamed Rain, overcome with fury. She couldn't believe Spirit right now. Was he serious? The nerve! "I wouldn't dream of taking that glory from you and Misty - she's waiting quite desperately by the way!"

"Oh yeah? Well, perhaps I should call her!"

"Perhaps you should!"

"Fine!"

Overwhelmed with boiling rage and deep ache in her heart, Rain stomped up the ground and kicking up her heels, galloped away from Spirit's presence. The stallion was left to fume alone and he too struck the ground with his foreleg in anguish. Only when they had left each other did they both realize how incredibly immature their behaviour was. Spirit was filled with even more self-reproach, guilt and sorrow. How could he wound his beloved like that? Poor Rain! Had he lost his mind? Why would he say such hurtful things to her when she had come to seek him out? What if she wanted to explain herself? What had gotten into him? Maybe, that mysterious stallion that had saved Rain deserved her all along? Altogether Spirit felt like he had failed not only himself but Rain and Little Creek as well. And that thought alone, inflicted an enormous pain on him. A tiny tear, barely visible, spilled from his brown eye, rolling down his cheek as he silently watched it drop on the ground.

Rain too felt extremely horrible for bursting out on Spirit like that. How could she say such disgraceful things to her dear Spirit? How?! She came to an abrupt halt at the edge of the Cimarron homeland and began to sob bitterly. She was so ashamed of herself. Why couldn't she just heed the sage warning of Esperanza? Instead, she had thrown a foal-like tantrum and no doubt the entire herd had at least caught a glimpse of it. But that wasn't what bothered her that much. The only thing in her mind was that she had deeply wounded Spirit. Her Spirit...why? How could she?

Esperanza had seen and heard the whole thing. This was exactly what she had feared. The two young, hot-blooded, passionate and emotionally tempermental horses butting heads. She huffed with a slight shake of her head. Looks like it was now up to her to fix all this mess. Obviously both Spirit and Rain were in great pain and heartache...this wasn't good for anyone. Certainly not for them, or her, and even the herd.

* * *

The beautiful blood-bay horse, who as of late had been known as The Lone Stallion throughout the wild prairies had remained with his uncle's small band in order to heal his leg. Azogar, in his true Azogar-fashion, irresponsibly left the herd on that same day and went gallivanting about, placing all his trust in his nephew. As if he really trusted him...Flint's firstborn snorted, feeling completely annoyed. Wasn't he the one who at first refused to let him stay with his herd? The grulla was just using him to his advantage as always. When push came to shove, Azogar was the most self-absorbed horse around their lands. He couldn't care less about his brother's offspring. And while the young stallion watched after his uncle's pregnant mares as if they were his very own family, he couldn't help wonder where on earth Azogar had wandered off to.

The three mares felt very comfortable and safe in the Lone Stallion's presence. He was still injured, but his boldness, clever mind and strong aura was enough to put the pregnant mares at full ease. In fact, they've never been that relaxed with Azogar as they were with his nephew now. The young son of Flint was beginning to feel that the more time they spent together, the more the three mares fancied him, especially the two frosty white ones. The red roan mare appeared to be way more attached to Azogar than the other two had ever been. He hoped their new-found infatuation wouldn't last long and that they wouldn't cause trouble for him. After all, he had absolutely no desire to seek fights with his uncle over the mares he didn't even like as much.

The weather had been warmer and much nicer, enabling the herd to quietly graze under the glowing sunshine. The fresh green grass continued to grow, but mixture of slight snow and mud still covered some of the ground. The young stallion tried his best to eat well and exercise his leg-muscles. He needed to get better fast and then go find that enchanting paint filly he had saved. Her graceful image had stayed in his mind after all these days and he couldn't stop thinking and dreaming about her ever since.

Presently, the three mares were leisurely walking about and from time to time, nibbled on the grass while the Lone Stallion stood nearby, keeping a watchful eye on them. He hoped Azogar would return soon and relieve him of this duty. After all, if another stallion or a predator came upon them, he might've not been able to fight them off. His leg was still not fully healed yet. Azogar should've known better! Where had he gone?

Suddenly, he felt someone's presence in the distance, and lifting up his strong neck, the noble young stallion detected a strange scent of a ...mare? He looked around and nickered to alert the three pregnant mares. They threw up their heads and flicked their tails. The red roan mare, who seemed to be the leader out of the three, cautiously moved towards him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, tentatively flicking her ears back and forth.

"We're being observed." Answered the young blood-bay.

The two frosty white mares flocked behind the red roan lead mare in fear and suspicion, while the Lone Stallion scanned their surroundings. There, in the distance, through the tall, misty shadows of trees, stood a young, dark colored mare, very still and very quiet. Satisfied that his nostrils scented no other individual amongst them, the stallion tilted his head in surprise. Why was she there all alone? Didn't she belong to some herd? He decided to call her gently, but she simply stood and stared.

He nickered to her again, softly inviting her to join them.

She remained still for few more seconds and then slowly began to emerge from her hideout and towards him. The stallion stepped forward to meet her and extended his nose to her in a greeting. Now that he had seen her close up, she was certainly very beautiful - dapple black coat with golden and silver mane in the sunshine and a bank of gold-lit snow behind her. A fine example of a female equine. Yet the Lone Stallion could only think of but one mare in all the prairies, the alluring paint newcomer. The one he could not forget even if he tried.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." He told her once noticing that the she was trembling in fright and nervousness.

"I did not mean to intrude on your herd, I'm only..." She began timidly. "I'm just...looking for someone."

"No need to worry." He nickered calmly. "You're safe, I won't harm you." He had a sweet, gentle, charming smile animating his features. Knowing that it was hard for mares to trust strange stallions, he tried to be courteous. "Tell me, young mare, what do they call you?"

"I'm called Nova, after the brightest star in the sky."

Her name did her justice that was sure. "Why are you alone, Nova?" It was one thing when he drifted in solitude but when a filly did it? He couldn't help that unsettling feeling he had whenever he thought about her wandering all alone. No mare in this land, especially one so lovely would come without a testastrone-filled stalker. "Where's your guardian?"

"I've left my family band in search of a certain... stallion." She finished hesitantly, looking at the three mares huddled behind the blood-bay horse. She realized that this wasn't the band she was looking for. "I see, I've made a mistake. His herd is not so small." She muttered to herself but the Lone Stallion had heard her. Only after she said that, did she realize how foolish she'd been to think out loud. What if this stallion took offence to her words and lashed out on her? Although, at the moment, he seemed very pleasant and kind. But then another fear set in her...what if he would want to keep her in his herd and not allow her to leave? He was very handsome, no doubt...but she must leave! She must continue her tireless journey and search for the one she truly longed for.

The Lone Stallion cocked his head to the side curiously. He was about to ask her who was that certain stallion she was looking for when a familiar neigh of Azogar rang in his ears. At last, he was returning! Upon hearing the voice of another horse, Nova jumped in fright, almost bumping into the young blood-bay's shoulder. "It's alright," He soothed her gently. "That's Azogar, the lead stallion of this small herd." Why would he take offense to the fact that the band was small? It was the truth. And a good thing too, he couldn't imagine Azogar looking after a bigger herd.

"Azogar? Flint's brother?" She asked, recognizing the beautiful horse, known for his handsome silver bearing.

"Yes, it is he." Confirmed the blood-bay stallion brightly, quite surprised to hear that she knew him. "Are you two acquainted?"

"No, my sire talks greatly of his older brother, and naturally I heard about him as well."

"My father." Remarked the young horse with a proud smile.

"You're the son of Flint?"

Before the Lone Stallion could confirm, they were interrupted by the arrival of Azogar, who was pale and looked as if he had been spooked by the devil himself. Once his eyes settled on the strange new mare however, his previous anxiety and miserable failure to challenge Spirit for the pretty paint quickly faded away. He assumed a confident and proud air that was fit for a handsome stallion.

"Why nephew!" He exclaimed in excitement. "I don't know what to say. Not only did you keep my band safe but also took care to expand it. I'll never let you go, even if that leg heals!" As he said this to the young horse with a laugh, he then began trotting in circles, trying to show-off his outstanding looks in front of the new, young mare.

The Lone Stallion couldn't help but roll his eyes. What else was new? Entitled Azogar thought that the world revolved around him as usual. Nevertheless, he found the whole thing quite amusing.

"Oh, no I-" Began the young mare slowly, sensing that this Azogar was nothing like the calm son of the respectable Flint, who had been admired by her sire.

"Who are you, my pretty one?" The grulla stallion cut her off, as he neared to touch her nose but she repulsed him, shocking him greatly with her action.

"Where did you get her?" He turned to the young blood-bay. "She's feisty...playing hard to get, are we?" He chuckled, suddenly enjoying her spiritedness.

"Actually, there's been a mistake." The Lone Stallion began to explain cautiously, not wanting to say something that might irritate him. "You see, she was just passing through."

"I'm Nova the first born filly of the stallion of the Southern lands, Raven." The young mare introduced herself with poise and grace.

Ah, so she was that mare Flint had suggested for him earlier. He had been so carried away with the bewitching paint newcomer that couldn't think about anyone else. But now that Azogar had seen her beauty, he decided that she must belong to him. Certainly her silver dappled black coat would be a beautiful contrast to his smokey grulla pelt.

"Welcome to my herd, Nova." Azogar winked with a flirty little smirk. "I had heard a lot about you."

"Thank you for the invite, but I'm afraid I must decline your generous offer." She nickered cautiously with polite bow and slowly began to step away from the group.

"Wait, where are you going?" Azogar quickly chased after her, already under her spell. "Pretty, young mare like you, should not wander alone. I can't let you leave. That would be so ungentlemanly."

"You are too kind but I'll be alright." The mare was already growing increasingly uncomfortable with his persistence.

"No, you won't be." He insisted and placed himself in front of her. "My independent nephew here also prefers to roam alone but that proved unsafe even for a stallion like him. Isn't that so?" He raised his brows questionably at the Lone Stallion.

Something told the young blood-bay that if he didn't help his desperate uncle add this mare to his herd with tactfulness, his pride would soon get the best of him and he'd cause a scene. Besides, if Azogar hurt the mare, Raven would not be pleased to hear that his filly had been mistreated by the very horse he always disliked.

"Nova, forgive me," He began gently as he walked forward to where she stood, ready to leave. "Why don't you remain here for the night? In the morning, you can continue your-"

"Not only for the night!" Rudely interrupted Azogar. "Since you came into my dominion Nova, you belong to me now." He stated firmly and meaningfully, frustrating his nephew who was only trying to soothe down the tense situation which he had created.

"But you don't understand, I don't wish - what are you doing?" Before the young mare could protest, the hot-blooded stallion began aggressively snaking her back to his three mares. Nova snapped at him in rage and tried to kick but in the end, realized that it was no use to fight against him. She couldn't stand a chance and so, she had no other choice but to comply.

It was her fault! She should've never showed or neared herself to this herd. They weren't the ones she was looking for. But she guessed it served her right for making such an unwise decision. She sighed, longingly gazing at the mountain hills in the distance. Her heart only pined for one stallion throughout the West...just one. The most glorious and legendary of them all - Spirit the Stallion of the Cimarron, the son of the noble Strider.


	11. Forever As One

**Chapter 11**

 **Forever As One**

" _We are like birds of a feather_

 _We are two hearts joined together_

 _We will be forever as one "_

* * *

Each day the sun was warmer around the wild lands of the West and there was the feeling that the whole world was bursting into life - blade, leaf, flower, animal, insect, and bird. Fresh, bright sensations of Spring was rushing in the hearts and the legs of the mustangs, the strong urge to gallop, prance and enjoy the life to the fullest was raging in most of them. Spirit observed his herd, as every day the yearlings, joyfully bucked, played and wrestled with one another. It was endearing to see them so happy and excited for the seasonal changes. It seemed like the youngsters were growing faster and faster now, becoming more and more independent from their mothers.

Presently, Spirit's golden ears perked forward as he heard the familiar drumming sound in the distance. His nostrils flared as he scented the approach of the everlasting strength nearing his lands. It was as if the ground on which he stood would start shaking and moving soon. The rumbling sounds were growing louder and louder.

While the yearlings and foals, who had never heard such roaring noise before began to tremble and huddle up to their protective dams, the rest of the experienced horses remained untroubled. Rain stretched out her neck, her nose recognizing the familiar smell and her ears recalled the thundering sounds of the migrating bison. Spirit whinnied in excitement when he realized that his acquaintances were back for the Spring and Summer and would be down the river valleys where the Cimarron herd often hung out. This was a great news. This meant that Spring had finally sprung!

Instant flashbacks of the buffalo hunt raced Rain's memories as she remembered how anxious and electrified she felt when Little Creek introduced her to the hunt for the first time. She had done a marvellous job at keeping a swift and strong pace throughout. Little Creek had been honoured and praised highly for taking down a full grown male bison that day all by himself, thanks to Rain's resilience and incredible courage. And while she never really thought about the buffalo beyond the fact that they were her two-legged friends' primary source of survival, now she was beginning to understand that to Spirit, they were so much more. They were his friends and allies.

The bison herd galloped past the mustangs, sending earthquaking vibrations around the territory and down they went to settle at the river valleys for the Summer as Spirit knew they would. Soon the little yearlings and foals began to lighten up once realizing that no real threat was upon them.

As everything became quiet and calm again, Spirit puffed out some air from his chest and spun around to continue his daily duty - watching over the herd. On occasion, he would allow his eyes to shift to where Rain grazed in solitude. She stood quite far from his presence and after that argument they had two days ago, neither one of them saw each other close up. He missed her so much. Their separation had gone long enough. For more than a week now, they did not have a decent interaction. It was too much to bear. He could go over and apologize for acting like a jerk to her but what if she no longer wished to talk with him? What if Spirit had scared her off for good because of his foolish outburst? Spirit snorted in resolution, shaking his long black mane. This uncertainty had gone long enough! It was time to put an end to all this. He would walk over to her and sort everything out.

The confident young stallion strode down from the hilltop to make his way where Rain was positioned, however, before taking further steps towards her, he was stopped by his mother, Esperanza.

"Not so quickly, my son." She started with a wise nicker, nudging him to turn the other way.

Spirit was surprised with his mother's unexpected interference, he raised his brows questionably, his thick forelock covering half of his handsome face.

"One unpleasant interaction was enough, don't you think?" Esperanza said cautiously.

Spirit exhaled in sorrow. "You heard us that day?" He asked, feeling ashamed.

"The whole herd did."

"Mother, don't stop me." Spirit whinnied, his mind was made up. "I must apologize to her and hear her out." He tried to cut across the field to get to the pretty paint, but Esperanza was quick to pull him back with his long mane.

"Before you two get into another heated argument, let me explain few things first." Her gentle brown eyes had a gleam of fierceness to it. Spirit felt compelled to stay back and listen to what his wise mother, who never failed to demonstrate her experience and knowledge, had to say to him.

"I know you feel like Rain doesn't trust you anymore, but that is not true. I spoke to her the other day..." The palomino started softly. "You, out of everyone should understand that these new rules are still unfamiliar to a domesticated mare like Rain. All she wanted was to thank the stallion that saved her, not even caring about the consequences. After all, she doesn't know what these consequences might be." Esperanza took a deep breath and gazed in her son's eyes. "Spirit, she was not abandoning you."

Spirit was silent, his heart began to throb with overwhelming emotion. Of course! If he had opened his mind just a little and listened to Rain, he would've found out the real reason why she had wandered away from the herd. He had been quick to judge...far too quick and far too harsh. Rain was raised by Little Creek, who probably taught her the etiquette the humans had for one another. And because the horses of the two-leggeds mostly lived together in peace and harmony, Rain hardly regarded strange stallions as enemies, especially those who had been kind to her.

And yet...

"I've been terribly mistaken and so wrong." Admitted Spirit, partially relieved and partially guilt-ridden for blowing up on his beloved like that. He paused for a moment. "But what about the fact that she kept avoiding me long before that stranger appeared? She became so cold, so distant... why?"

Esperanza remained quiet, debating in her head if she should tell Spirit everything she knew about the current situation. Wouldn't that further disrupt things in the peaceful herd?

Realizing that his mother was at loss of words, Spirit spoke up with a raise of his chin. "Nevermind. I will ask all these questions to her." With that, he began to shuffle his legs to where the paint mare was.

"Spirit!" Esperanza exclaimed, feeling extremely conflicted. To tell or not to tell? Her son was right - it was Rain who needed to answer his questions...but what if that caused even more disturbance in their band? She settled on a subtle warning.

The young stallion looked back at his mother, stopping halfway. "What's wrong?"

"I know you love her." She nickered quietly, her eyes warmly gazing at him. "But remember, your love can hurt her if you neglect your other duties."

Spirit blinked, knitting his brows in a frown. What did that mean? What was he supposed to make of his mother's indefinite advice? Since when did he ever neglect his duties? Keeping the herd safe was his priority. Why would that hurt Rain? Keeping her unharmed was the proof of his love for her. He couldn't understand his mother.

Esperanza said no more. She hoped Spirit would sooner or later realize what she meant by that warning, and went over to where Willow and her yearling grazed. The stallion watched her go and turned his attention on Rain again. With resolute thoughts, he confidently began to stride towards her but this time, it was Misty who jumped in before him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Spirit, want to race?" She suggested with a playful smirk, and slightly reared on her hind legs, mischief was written all over her

"Not now." He said firmly and meaningfully.

With that, Spirit refused her offer and continued to walk past her. Misty couldn't help but glare in resentment at the quiet Rain, who had her head lowered in the newly grown fresh grass. She would pay for everything soon! Just you wait.

The paint mare was beginning to think that the more time she spent on her own, the more peace and quiet she was bringing to the herd. For two days now, she had occupied this particular part of the enormous fields and avoided interaction with most of the horses. She never imagined that her life in Spirit's wild homeland would become so miserable. She loved the untamed surroundings, the beauty of the coming Spring, the liveliness of the herd members, but she hated the current tense situation she found herself in. She hated the fact that Misty hated her. She hated that she had argued with her beloved stallion, the one who possessed her heart. She wanted to go to him and apologize... but how? He probably despised her now and wanted nothing to do with her any more.

Yet she could no longer stand aside and allow everything to go downhill. She was not raised to be meek and helpless. From early age, she had to be strong and brave for herself and for her owner. And just like Little Creek had taught her, she was not going to give up, especially on love and loyalty. Not now, not ever. Lifting her head in pride and dignity, Rain turned around to seek out Spirit and finally solve all their conflicts.

It was peculiar how these two very different horses, with very different backgrounds, were still so much alike and had so much in common. When it came to one another, they thought the same way, hoped the same way, loved the same way. They were unlike any pair...so incredibly contrasting yet so incredibly connected.

Rain found herself quite surprised and taken aback when, upon rotating her body in determination to speak with Spirit again, she found the young stallion already standing in front of her. This had been so unexpected for her that she almost stumbled back in shock.

Noticing how unforseen his arrival had been for Rain, Spirit gave her few seconds of small interval before saying anything. Once Rain regained her composure and batted her pretty eyes curiously questioning his motives, Spirit began.

"Rain," He let out a soft nicker. "I...I overreacted like crazy and I'm... so sorry." A slight wind stirred and lifted his forelock from his eyes and he closed them gently, hoping that maybe the guilt and pain would wash away with the breeze. "I was wrong to judge you... jealously got the best of me." He admitted quietly and hung his head in shame.

Rain's attention was fully fixed on him as her ears flicked forward, her blue eyes widened, her heart kept racing. The way he spoke, his expressions and caring eyes were exactly what she needed to feel whole again. All of her past fears about Spirit resenting her faded away. Unable to resist, she shifted her body closer to him and pressed her forehead against his. "Oh, Spirit..." She let out a soft sigh. "I missed you so much."

The sudden touch of her warm skin against his was enough to send all the shivers of lightening up and down his body. How long had it been since last time they were this close? It felt so right. Spirit moved his nose to her with a gentle rub, softly breathing into her nostrils. "I missed you."

Rain's sparkling blue eyes settled on his deep brown ones, as she gazed at him. "You have no reason to be jealous." She explained, her voice airy and sweet. "Have you no trust in me? I love you and only you." She said the last sentence with a slightly melancholy tone to it.

"Then why did you avoid me for so long?" Desperately inquired Spirit, his eyes never leaving hers. "I was wrong to think that you were abandoning me for someone else...but what about the distance you placed between us? It confused me, it confuses me still."

Spirit genuinely wanted to know the reason why his beloved would avoid him so. What had caused the gradual coldness and distance between them? This question had been tormenting and haunting him for almost more than a week now.

Something changed in Rain. Her body stiffened and tensed, unconsciously she moved away from his touch. Her ocean-like eyes were now facing the ground. This was so hard. She didn't wish to remain secretive with her stallion - her soul mate, however, how could she tell him what Misty had done? It was too risky, too dangerous. She didn't wish to cause further conflict within his herd.

Spirit sensed Rain's sudden nervousness, he noticed her tense form and how sheepish and timid she had become. The eye contact between them was no more, as she avoided his penetrating gaze. He didn't know what to make of it. But one thing was clear- he hated seeing her like this.

Before the young stallion could comfort and encourage her to not shy away and be truthful with him, his alert hearing and sharp nostrils detected hoofbeats nearing and a strange scent carried by the wind around his lands. He swung round, protectively shoving Rain behind him when he recognized the scent of a strange stallion heading in their direction. But it seemed like he was not alone. Other unfamiliar scents also circled his territory. Esperanza, as the lead mare, instantly hustled about, driving the rest of the herd further to the nearby forest, away from the coming trouble, but close enough to observe their lead stallion. Spirit stayed back at the edge, waiting for the stranger to arrive and show himself.

Rain, throughout all this quick act of precaution, remained rooted behind her beloved stallion and did not follow the herd some distance away from him. She couldn't bring herself to be ripped away from his presence. Sensing that she was still lingering there behind him, Spirit turned around to face her, his intelligent brown eyes staring deeply into her sparkling blue ones. "Go to my mother and stay there." He nickered gently but urgently.

"No, I won't leave you." She shook her head with an insisting neigh.

"Rain, I'll be alright." The young stallion assured and sweetly reached out to caress her cheek. It warmed his heart to know that she cared about him so much. But he loved and cared about her too and would never risk endangering her. "Please, get back into the forest." He gently attempted to usher her towards the rest of the herd, even though Rain was still reluctant and refused to comply.

Just then, the Bold Eagle of the sky let out a high pitched squeal as he flew over his horse companion. "All is well! Peace! Peace!" He encouraged.

Spirit snapped his head back from Rain only to find a very pale palomino stallion trotting down from the other side of the blue mountains, three horses closely trailing behind him. As they got closer, both Spirit and Rain realized that there was only one strange stallion and others were mares.

"I come in peace, the son of Strider." Began the stallion as he stopped in the large meadow, some distance away from him, but was still close enough for Spirit to get a good look at him. His coat, mane and tail were very light and very pale. Although palomino, he appeared to be white more.

Spirit took few cautious steps toward him and with an arch of his regal neck, he commenced posturing as was expected from a proud and courageous stallion like him.

He came up to the light palomino and the two greeted each other in a typical stallion-like manner, exchanging breath, picking up scent from their flank. Spirit realized that this was an older stallion, someone who could've easily been the exact same age as his sire, if he were alive.

"I am Cloud, the stallion of the North Western Plains." Began the pale colored horse politely yet with much pride and dignity. "Are you Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken?" He inquired curiously, even though the answer was quite clear.

"I am." The young stallion confirmed, quite surprised that this stranger happened to know him.

As soon as Cloud received this confirmation from him, a huge grin of excitement broke out on his muzzle. "I'm so pleased to have found you. You won't believe how much I've heard about you!" He exclaimed, dancing in one place with joy. "The birds of the sky, the animals of the forests, the whispers through the trees, the waves on the water - everyone, absolutely everyone and everything talks of your incredible deeds!"

Spirit's eyes were wide in shock. To say that he was taken aback from this revelation would be a total understatement. The young stallion awkwardly glanced at Rain, feeling utterly embarrassed and confused as Cloud continued to praise him loudly with a boisterous neigh. Spirit did not know what to make of this unexpected visit and of admiration he had received. He didn't even realize he was such a talk of the lands up until now. Rain was quite surprised too, maybe not as shocked as the young stallion, but nevertheless, very astonished.

Esperanza had recognized their visitor and knowing that he posed no threat whatsoever, she and the rest of the herd members emerged from the thickets of trees and neared the pale palomino stallion. "Why, Cloud!" Cried Esperanza in happiness. "How long has it been? I've missed you so!" She whinnied, almost rearing in joy and nosed the elder stallion in a greeting, while Spirit watched this display in stunned silence.

"Esperanza! How have you been?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Interjected Spirit, his eyes shifting from Cloud to his mother.

"Spirit, this is Cloud, he has been your sire's close friend ever since they were foals." Esperanza cleared it up, still beaming happily at the sight of her beloved's old friend.

"How come I never knew him?" Asked the young stallion in confusion.

"Well, once Strider and I both got our own herds and settled down, we hardly saw one another and then the tragedy struck..." Cloud explained, his voice suddenly dropping in sadness at the memory of his friend's loss. "But my admiration for your sire and his favourite mare never faded away, mind you. In fact, I saw you once or twice when you were just a little colt. So mischievous and trouble-making." He remarked, wrinkling his nose and chuckling lightly. Esperanza couldn't help but giggle as well. "You did a fine job raising such a brave stallion." He turned to the creamy mare and smiled. "Strider must be proud."

"Thank you." Esperanza nickered softly, very touched as small tears filled up her brown eyes. Spirit moved to her and sweetly comforted his mother with a warm nuzzle.

"Last Summer I heard some rumors about you being captured by the two-leggeds, but I was never sure if they were true or not." Continued Cloud, as he shared things from his perspective. "I tried to seek out your herd but I could not find them."

"We were forced to hide." Admitted Esperanza, as the unpleasant memories of her son being taken away rushed back to her mind. "We had no leader and we did not wish to be forcefully led by some rogue stallion."

"You've kept the entire herd safe, that's for sure." Cloud stated, as his eyes travelled towards the horses of the Cimarron band, stationed behind the young lead stallion and his dam. His gaze suddenly settled on the pretty paint filly, who was standing in the middle with the unusual markings on her delicate, lithe body.

"And this must be the lovely newcomer everyone speaks of." He said courteously and acknowledged Rain with a slight bow.

Spirit glanced at the young paint as a soft wind lifted her flaxen forelock from her sapphire eyes, he caught her gaze and a smile danced on his muzzle, he then turned back to Cloud. "Yes, that's Rain."

The former Lakota mare felt slightly uncomfortable when she heard that everyone spoke of her, uneasiness could be detected in her beautiful expression and politely nodding at the order stallion, she averted her blue pools from him.

"Is it true that you stole her from the two-legged settlement?" Cloud asked, desperate to know all the details.

"I didn't steal her." Spirit said simply, hoping that the older stallion would drop the subject for now. Something told him that the friendship he and Rain shared with the human Little Creek, would appear odd and bizarre to other wild horses.

Cloud was intrigued, he would've pressed him on with more of the overwhelming questions if it weren't for the thoughtful Esperanza, who came to her son's rescue.

"What brings you here, Cloud? Is your herd alright?" She nickered graciously.

"Oh yes, they're quite well." He responded, his previous curiosity faded and now something else was occupying his mind. "I've come here to see your legendary son, whose incredible stories can be heard throughout the West."

Spirit felt very embarrassed as the unsettling sensation set within him. Why had he become so famous? He had done nothing heroic at all. He just fought for his freedom and tried everything in his power to get back home. _See_? Nothing incredible. Any wild horse in his place would've done the same.

"I count myself very fortunate to have known your sire." Cloud declared with a loud neigh of a stallion. "You have become much greater than he and that brings me joy, Spirit." With a smile he quickly added. "I'm sure Strider rejoices in that too."

Spirit didn't know what he did to deserve so many praises and compliments from an older, wiser and experienced stallion like Cloud. Not knowing what to say, all he could do was just nod gratefully.

The light palomino stallion, whose fur indeed had the color that the clouds in the sky possessed, stepped aside, nickering at the three horses he had brought that throughout this exchange, had remained standing quiet and very still behind him. The three lovely looking fillies came forward. All of them beautiful and young, sharing the same rare, pale gleam that Cloud's coat possessed. It wasn't hard to tell that they were his most good-looking offspring.

"My daughters have grown up and are ready to leave their family band." Proudly began Cloud as he looked at the silent Spirit. "I can think of no better young stallion around the West more deserving of this honor than you. Please, accept them as a gift from me. May your herd become as bountiful and fruitful as mine."

Spirit stared at Cloud in complete surprise. Out of everything the older stallion had showered him with that day, this proved to be the most unexpected one. Blinking in puzzlement he turned his attention on the fillies before him. They were certainly pretty and so young... possibly younger than Rain. He could tell that they were lively and spirited too at times, although at the moment, they neither looked excited or upset. Just very quiet and he guessed they were indifferent.

Rain felt sick to her stomach, cringing inwardly, she could not hide the disgusted expression on her face, even though she tried. How ridiculously outrageous! And was this Cloud seriously referring to his own daughters as 'gifts'? Showing them off as if they were nothing more than a piece of flesh for him to pass around. What of their feelings? Did they even want to be with Spirit? And besides, how inconsiderate and ignorant was Cloud being in front of her, knowing that Rain was Spirit's mate yet thrusting all three of his fillies to him. Or did he regard her as nothing more than a pretty prize - an editional trophy in the young stallion's harem? She felt humiliated. Not even the two-leggeds, not even her Little Creek considered her as a prize of some sort. The humans had always treated their horses with respect as if they were family, and to think that her own kind would be the one to degrade her like that. She couldn't stand to remain there and watch all this. With a low snort, Rain rolled her eyes and plodded some distance away, silently detaching herself from the group. She had absolutely no desire to witness this outrage any longer.

As she was quietly walking away from them, Misty couldn't help but notice it. She grinned maliciously and cocked her head to the side and whispered to Scarlet, who stood beside her. Ever since their little conversation, the two mares had become inseparable. "I don't think we'll need to use our plan, she'll leave the herd on her own accord."

"I suppose we have Cloud to thank for that." Scarlet remarked with a low nicker and Misty giggled in agreement.

Spirit eyed the good-looking three fillies for a minute or two and then with a sharp exhale turned to their sire. "Cloud, I thank you for bestowing such..." He paused, searching for the right words. Somehow calling the lovely young mares 'gifts' didn't seem appropriate to him. "...honor on me." he continued, clearing his throat uncomfortably. "I'm truly humbled by your extremely generous offer. But I do hope you won't take it as an offence if I politely declined it."

"What?" Esperanza let out a stunned gasp, but Spirit shot her a sharp look and she immediately quieted down.

"Do they displease you?" Cloud inquired in shock. "I've chosen the prettiest and healthiest of my offspr-"

"I assure you, that's not the slightest reason of my refusal." Spirit cut in instantly and shifted his brown gaze on the beautiful fillies. "You're all very lovely and deserve someone who'll cherish you more than I ever will." He told them sweetly, earning disappointed frowns from the three daughters. It seemed like they did want to join his herd, after all.

"Thank you for everything, Cloud." He said with courteous smile and nodded at him in respect.

If Cloud thought of the young stallion to be slightly different from others due to his bravery and daring deeds, now he was hundred percent sure that Spirit was nothing like the rest of the stallions... Quite unlike any horse he had ever seen or heard about before.

* * *

The evening slowly began to set in across the plains as the departing sun illuminated everything around the untamed lands with a strangely beautiful reddish and orange gleam. Rain watched the slow approach of the first warm Spring night, her sparkling sapphire eyes drawn to the incredibly glorious sky. She let out a soft sigh, taking in the steering breeze that swayed her flowing mane and tail. The orangy tones appeared so soothing in the quietness of the meadow.

"Well, that was an interesting visit, don't you think?" She heard a playful and familiar nicker of Spirit and tilted her head towards him. The young stallion caught her eyes and grinned brightly, taking his place beside her. Both of them were standing at the edge of their homeland. "You know, this is usually a lead stallion's spot to watch out for threats." He joked with a teasing wink. "Last time I checked you were still a mare...quite stunning too."

"You never know." Laughed Rain, sassy expression animating her pretty countenance. "Things change..." She added with a mischievious glare.

"Not that much." Spirit remarked and couldn't help but chuckle at that. Searching her striking eyes with his, he began calmly. "Why did you leave so early from Cloud's presence?"

Her momentary liveliness changed and she shifted her blue gaze from Spirit and back to the gorgeous country before her. "He came with too many compliments and far too many 'presents' for my liking." She stated plainly, her voice cold.

Spirit smirked, unable to hide his amusement. She was so cute when she was jealous though, he guessed she would deny it if he called her out. He decided to tease her some more. "Oh yeah, those gifts...quite generous of Cloud."

Rain narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "Did he even give you their names?"

"Why would I want to know their names?" He shrugged simply.

The outraged look on Rain's face made Spirit laugh out loud, as he could no longer keep up with his mischievious game and retain a poker face. The mare stared at him with an expression that clearly questioned his sanity.

The stallion shook his dark mane, casting his masculine scent upon the breeze. Lifting up his tail in pride, he moved closer to the young mare, their shoulders brushing against each other. How had he gotten so lucky? Rain's mane was shinning with a soft beam of the rising moon, her coat gleamed with rich colors, and her eyes couldn't have been more perfect. They were so blue...he could stare into them forever. Letting out a slight breath from his lungs, Spirit gently pulled her neck towards him and nuzzled her sweetly.

"I don't wish to know any other mare's name. Just yours, my Rain. My beauty, my love." He whispered, his lips barely moving. He had his neck tightly wrapped around hers. With gentleness he pulled her even closer, pushing her long slender muzzle into his chest.

Rain allowed herself to relax in his warm embrace. She had missed this so much. More importantly, she had missed him. "I love you, Spirit." She nickered weakly.

The stallion smiled as he slowly let go of his grip, unwrapping his neck from her. Rain brought her head up, her mane tousled round her shoulders. Her blonde forelock concealed her one eye, while her visible eye searched his.

"So does this mean you refused his offering?" Rain asked innocently, her youthfulness showing now more than ever.

"Believe it or not, I did."

The young paint stared at him in silence, unable to find the right words. Somehow she felt that what Spirit had done was unheard of and very strange for anyone who had observed it, not just Cloud.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why? Because I love you!" The stallion exclaimed, surprised that he needed to explain that at all. "Don't you understand? You're the one I need." As he said this, he extended his nose and stroked her soft muzzle.

"I don't know what's been going on between us this past few days, but Rain, " Spirit spoke with a gentle tone, his gaze pleading and intensified "Don't doubt our love. It can withstand the storm, I know it. I believe in us."

"I believe in us too, Spirit." Rain nickered softly, her gaze burned into his deep brown eyes, that were alight and glowing as the stars of the night's sky. "You know that I trust you more than anyone." After his heartfelt declarations, she had become as airy as a feather.

"Then don't avoid me, tell me whatever may be bothering you." Spirit insisted passionately. "You and I are part of one wholeness. You are my heart, Rain. Don't push me away, share everything. Don't keep us apart when we belong together." With that he reached out again and gently caressed her beautiful neck.

"Spirit ...I...I don't know..." She stuttered, her voice soft but confused. "I don't know what to say." She didn't wish to cause any more conflicts. Yes, she trusted and loved him but somehow using this love to drive out another horse from the herd seemed cruel to her. Her mind didn't know what to offer him but her heart did. In fact, his genuine speech was exactly how Rain felt about him. They were like birds of a feather. They belonged together...forever. She could not allow anyone to come between something so special and so pure. And she could not bring herself to let their love be the reason of someone else's misery.

"Some things are better left unsaid." Spirit smiled in understanding, his eyes glittering in the twilight. "Most important thing is for us to stick together, no matter what."

"I will never be parted from you." Rain assured in determination and softly pressed her forehead against his, breathing warmly on one side of his face. Her sweet scent tickled his nostrils and he couldn't help but rub his cheek on hers with another murmur of "I love you."

The two horses remained interwined in each other's embrace all night. Indeed their love, although new-found and still blossoming, was growing stronger. There were many who could not understand this devotional attachment the two young hearts shared and possessed for one another, they could not yet see what Little Creek had recognized even at their first meeting - Spirit and Rain were destined to remain forever as one.


	12. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Chapter 12**

 **The Ultimate Sacrifice**

 _"Never gonna give in, never gonna give it up, no_

 _You can't take me, I'm free"_

* * *

 _A warning, raging cry of a desperate stallion echoed throughout the untamed prairies of the West, urgency in his neigh so evident, so unmistakeable. Upon the command of their revered leader, the herd of mustangs began to gallop away from the coming danger, their hooves working in unison toward the deep forests. No one questioned the authority of their lead stallion. They knew they must get away quickly and swiftly from the most fierce predator of all: Man. The brave stallion stayed back to face the charging two-leggeds, that were mounted on his own kind. Yells and whistles got louder and louder, their approach was inevitable. As the rest of the horses fled to safety, there was one light coloured, creamy mare who looked back longingly at the black stallion, her eyes filled with tears. The two horses exchanged one last yearning gaze, and everything seemed to stop at the moment. Fear of danger disappeared as the spirited stallion smiled softly at his mare and then with a small nod, encouraged her to leave him. A meek whimper of utmost anguish, escaped the lips of the young mare but she did as was asked of her. Snapping into a gallop, on she went after the departing herd. Half of her heart was left with the black stallion that day._

* * *

The glowing, warm sunshine, was slowly rising over the horizon as the small herd of horses, leisurely moved about the fresh, newly grown grass. The silver grulla stallion, Azogar was brooding in his own grazing spot, silently fuming at the latest disappointments that befell on him over the past few days. His failure to steal the paint mare and challenge the young Spirit was still haunting him day and night. Had his older brother been right all along? Maybe he just wasn't strong enough to hold on to the bigger band. No, he was not a coward! Azogar immediately snorted in anger, digging his forehoof in the ground. This was not over. He would be back, and he would obtain the pretty paint one way or another. On that note, his eyes became colder and darted toward the distant figure of the lovely Nova. For the second time, the silver dappled black beauty had attempted to escape, and Azogar knew that she was desperately searching for the son of Strider. He had been so furious to find that she did not really wish to be his, that it was Spirit with whom she longed to run.

 _That damned Spirit!_

When did he become so popular among mares and stallions alike? Just a year ago, he was a nobody!

The grulla stallion recalled one time when he were but a young two year old, he had seen colt Spirit prancing in the snow and causing mischief among other colts and fillies. Who knew that lanky trouble-maker would transform into a legend? Azogar's blood was boiling in rage at these thoughts. Oh well, he would not let Nova get away from him. Not a chance. She was his now and needed to forget Spirit as fast as possible. Now he was beginning to wonder if the beautiful daughter of Raven and the son of once great Strider had been acquainted before. Could it be? He instantly decided against it. It was quite clear that Spirit was not even aware of her existence. Even better for Azogar. He would hold on to the unwilling mare easily.

Her stubborn resistance to let him closer to her, drove him mad with frustration. Just how long would Nova refuse his advances? Spring was so near, he didn't think he'd be able to control himself much longer. Speaking of Spring, he glanced at his blood- bay nephew, who had been nothing but stoic since the day he had joined his herd. Azogar often wondered what was going on in the Lone Stallion's mind. He seemed so faraway, his thoughts always somewhere else, his eyes always longingly staring at the mountain hills in the distance. Not once did he try to flirt with any of his mares, including the beautiful Nova. It was as if everyone was invisible to him. His behaviour stunned the silver horse on many levels. He knew that Flint's firstborn had always been peculiar... after all, had he not broken the tradition of the stallions and instead of joining the bachelor herds, decided to roam alone? Had he not earned his new calling the Lone Stallion for that very reason?

Oh well, he actually liked the presence of his nephew. He no longer felt threatened by him and instead, hoped that he could stay much longer. Although, his leg was already almost fully healed and without doubt, the young blood-bay would soon announce his intentions to leave.

Huffing in annoyance, Azogar ducked his head in the lush grass, keeping his attention on the beautiful Nova as well as his three pregnant mares, who looked ready to pop.

As predicted, the young nephew of the silver horse was feeling quite healthy and indeed, was more than ready to leave the band. In fact, he could no longer retain himself, his pining for the alluring paint was too much to fight against. He needed to find her. Calmly moving to Azogar, he nickered at him. "Thank you for letting me stay and recover in your band, uncle."

Azogar jerked his head up, little surprised to hear that the young blood-bay wanted to go on his way so soon. "I'm assuming your intentions are to leave?"

"Yes, well, I feel a lot better and can fend for myself." The Lone Stallion confirmed with a gentle nod.

"Are you sure your leg is fully healed? Don't add too much strain to it. Wait few more days." Azogar insisted, sounding concerned.

The young blood-bay horse could not help but smirk in amusement. "Look at you, unwilling to let me go when at first, you instantly refused to let me stay. What changed?"

"I'm not _unwilling_ to let you go." Corrected Azogar, slightly irritated at his nephew's sharp humor. "I'm just looking out for you. You are of my blood, are you not? That's what Flint would've wanted."

The Lone Stallion chuckled, he knew full well that Azogar just cared about keeping his herd safe, and for couple of weeks now, he had benefited really well from his stay. "Either way, I thank you for everything but I must continue my journey."

"Your journey? As in your foolish decision to drift alone?"

"Ah, why so blunt, uncle? I'll be alright."

"If you ever need a place to stay, you know where to come." Azogar nickered courteously.

"I appreciate it." First genuine smile spread across the young blood-bay's face.

"And do try to find bachelors your age to hang out with before settling down."

"Can't keep that promise." Plainly stated the Lone Stallion. "Besides, I've already earned my name as the loner and wouldn't want to change that." He added with a playful wink.

"Suit yourself."

The two stallions exchanged breath with one another and the younger of the two, swung round to leave the remaining group when suddenly, there was a loud neigh coming from one of the mares. Azogar and the blood-bay snapped their attention on the small herd and noticed that the red roan mare was anxiously pacing about, her nostrils flared, and she kept straining for air.

"She's giving birth!" Nova exclaimed urgently and hastily rushed to the red roan's side.

"Calm down, this is a natural occurrence." Azogar said, his tone had a ring of someone without a worry in the world. "She can leave the band and deliver our foal in much more secure place."

When the time for foaling arrived, the mares usually left their herds to give birth to their offspring somewhere private and safe. It was crucial in the bonding that needed to be established between the dam and her foal in the first few hours of the tiny creature's life. Naturally, all horses knew that and that was the only time the lead stallions allowed their mares to leave the herd. However, it seemed like this wasn't the case with the red roan mare. Sweat broke out on her body and she restlessly paced, looking at her sides in distress.

"Something's wrong!" Nova stated in panic and as if on cue, the pregnant mare fell lifeless to the ground. Azogar and the blood-bay instantly flew to her, their noses touching her heaving form, trying to figure out what might be wrong.

"I've never seen anything like that." Mumbled the Lone Stallion in shock.

"Velvet!" Azogar called in horror. "What's wrong with her?" His eyes locked with Nova's.

"I...I don't know." She stuttered helplessly. The two frosty white mares cowered in fright upon their friend's terrible state.

"Is she dying?" Azogar inquired desperately, looking around in hopes of hearing an answer from either one of his companions.

"I've seen mares give birth before, but never anything like this." The stunned blood-bay stallion repeated, unable to rip his eyes from the unconscious mare.

"She's coming around!" Nova cried as Velvet opened her eyes, and struggled to stand up.

"Don't get up." The Lone Stallion instructed almost immediately. "Just breathe and push, alright? We're gonna give you some space." With that, he motioned everyone to step away from the straining mare and let her do her thing in private. Velvet nodded at the gentle and firm tone of the young stallion and collected all her strength to deliver her very first foal. The pain had been so strong, and her head kept spinning and spinning. This was going to be a difficult labour.

"But what if she passes out again?" Azogar questioned, his eyes darting from Velvet to his nephew.

"I'm sure Nova will keep close watch and alert us. In any case, there's nothing either one of us can do. She must do this on her own." The young blood-bay explained wisely and gave Azogar a gentle nip on the flank to get him moving.

Velvet let out a soft groan of fear. She was very afraid. "You're going to be alright." The blood-bay assured in comfort and Azogar nuzzled her sweetly. The two stallions left the mare in labour and led the three others bit far away from her, but Nova remained closer than any of them. This was an unusual delivery, the mare was weak, something wasn't right. And therefore, somebody had to stay back and watch closely over Velvet.

* * *

"I cannot believe this, Spirit!" Esperanza declared in outrage as she marched back and forth, snorting and pawing the ground. "How could you refuse such an honor from Cloud? Your own sire's friend?"

"Mother pleas-" Spirit started calmly but was instantly interrupted.

"You do realize that no stallion has ever been granted such an honor before?" Esperanza stopped and stared at her son in disbelief. "He offered you his own daughters himself! All three of them! And you offended him with your refusal!"

Spirit rolled his eyes, too tired and annoyed to continue arguing with his mother on the topic. Ever since Cloud's visit, it seemed like that's all his mother could talk about. In fact, he was beginning to feel quite fed up with it. "I don't think he was offended." He muttered under his breath, knowing that Esperanza was too absorbed in her own thoughts to hear him.

"Why would you do that, Spirit? Why, my son?" Desperately questioned the palomino mare, hoping to receive a satisfactory answer from him. "I don't understand."

"What's there to understand?" The young stallion blinked in shock. "You know full well why I did what I did."

"Quite frankly, I don't." Insisted the lead mare.

"I don't need any other mares."

"Oh yes, I forgot that you have so many of them you can barely keep track." Esperanza replied, the obvious sarcasm ringing in her tone.

Spirit smirked, partly irritated and partly enjoying the bold, sassy words his mother threw at him. It reminded him of when he was a little colt and whenever he got himself in trouble, and of how his mother used to rebuke him. He knew she did it out of strong love for him. But at the same time, he really wished she would understand his motives and stop bringing up the subject that he'd gladly forget if it weren't for his mother's constant nagging.

Realizing that she might've indeed been little too overbearing, Esperanza softened and gazed deeply into her son's eyes. "I want what's best for you, my son. You need to expand your harem of mares and it's time to think about your offspring too."

Spirit exhaled heavily. "That's not important to me. I'm quite happy with what I've got. As for foals..." He paused, his gentle brown eyes shifted from his mother and towards the beautiful figure of the paint, Rain. She was peacefully grazing in the middle of his two aunts, Willow and Goonda. The sun brightened every angle of her lovely form - she looked so lithe, so exquisite, so breathtakingly beautiful. "...you won't have to wait for long, that is, if Rain has no objections."

A soft little smile animated the palomino's countenance. Her son was head over heels for the young paint, that was certain. And it really touched her heart...the wonderful memories of how Strider used to be toward her, surfaced up her mind time and time again. However, that didn't mean that Spirit should neglect his other important duties. It just wouldn't be fair to Misty and Scarlet.

She wanted to subtly warn her son again, to nudge him and somehow make him understand that in order to maintain harmony in the herd, certain rules needed to be followed and observed, regardless of what he might think of it. As Esperanza was slowly deciding whether to give him a bit of counsel or not, Spirit was the first to speak up.

"I think we should lead the herd down the river valleys for a drink." He said thoughtfully and nickered at Rain to follow him. The paint instantly jerked her head upward and met his gaze and with a graceful stride, she moved toward the leaders of the Cimarron herd.

"We're moving down the riverbank, wanna lead the herd together?" Spirit asked her, when she stood beside him.

"I'd love to." The young mare beamed, and the two lovers set off as Esperanza and rest of the horses trailed after them.

* * *

 _Now that his favourite mare and the herd were gone - safe from the clutches of these awful predators, the brave stallion thought he could also get away by outsmarting them. Alas! They were many, and quite cunning too. One deft sharp twitch, the noose flew tight, and the mighty, escaping black stallion was caught._

 _A snort of terror and a bound in the air gave the wrangler the chance to add the double hitch. The loop flashed up the line, and snake-like bound those mighty hoofs. Terror lent speed and double strength for a moment, but the end of the rope was reached, and down he went a captive, a hopeless prisoner at last. One of the two-legged's ugly, little crooked form sprang from the hiding pit to complete the mastering of the great glorious creature whose mighty strength had proved as nothing when matched with the wits of the two-leggeds. They had chased him right into those traps they had laid and succeeded in capturing him._

 _With snorts and desperate bounds of awful force the great beast dashed and struggled to be free; but all in vain. The rope was strong._

 _The second lasso was deftly swung by a young wrangler on horseback, and the forefeet caught, and then with a skilful move the feet were drawn together, and down went the raging black stallion to lie a moment later 'hog-tied' and helpless on the ground. There he struggled till worn out, sobbing great convulsive sobs while tears ran down his cheeks._

 _The leader of the wranglers stood by and watched, but a strange revulsion of feeling came over the old cowboy. He trembled nervously from head to foot, as he had not done since he roped his first steer, and for a while could do nothing but gaze on his tremendous prisoner. But the feeling soon passed away. He mounted his trusty gelding, and taking the second lasso, roped the great horse about the neck, and left the rest of the wranglers to hold the stallion's head, while he put on the hobbles. This was soon done, but before dragging the horse away, on a sudden thought he stopped. He had quite forgotten, and had come unprepared for something of importance. In Western law the Mustang was the property of the first man to mark him with his brand; how was this to be done with the nearest branding-iron twenty miles away?_

 _Old Jack went to his gelding, took up his hoofs one at a time, and examined each shoe. Yes! one was a little loose; he pushed and pried it with the spade, and got it off. Buffalo chips and kindred fuel were plentiful about the plain, so a fire was quickly made, and he soon had one arm of the horse-shoe red hot, then holding the other wrapped in his sock he rudely sketched on the left shoulder of the helpless Mustang a turkeytrack, his brand, the first time really that it had ever been used. The black stallion shuddered in pain as the hot iron seared his flesh, but it was quickly done, and the glorious Mustang stallion was a maverick no more._

 _Now all there was to do was to take him home. The ropes were loosed, the Mustang felt himself freed, thought he was free, and sprang to his feet only to fall as soon as he tried to take a stride. His forefeet were strongly tied together, his only possible gait a shuffling walk, or else a desperate labored bounding with feet so unnaturally held that within a few yards he was inevitably thrown each time he tired to break away. Jack and his companions on their horses headed him off again and again, and by dint of driving, threatening, and manouvring, contrived to force his foaming, crazy captive northward away from his beloved homeland. But the wild horse would not drive, would not give in. With snorts of terror or of rage and maddest bounds, he tried and tried to get away. It was one long cruel fight; his glossy sides were thick with dark foam, and the foam was stained with blood. Countless hard falls and exhaustion that a long day's chase was powerless to produce were telling on him; his straining bounds first this way and then that, were not now quite so strong, and the spray he snorted as he gasped was half a spray of blood. But his captors, relentless, masterful and cool, still forced him on. Down the slope toward the settlement they had come, every yard a fight, and now they were at the head of the draw that took the trail down to the only crossing of the human village, the northmost limit of the black stallion's ancient range._

 _From this the first corral and ranch-house were in sight. The men rejoiced, but the Mustang gathered his remaining strength for one more desperate dash. Up, up the grassy slope from the trail he went, defied the swinging, slashing rope and the gunshot fired in air, in vain attempt to turn his frenzied course. Up, up and on, above the sheerest cliff he dashed then sprang away into the vacant air, down - down two hundred downward feet to fall, and land upon the rocks below, a lifeless wreck - but free._

* * *

The yearlings and foals did not hesitate to splash into the shallow water of the blue river as soon as the herd had gotten closer to the bank. Scarlet nickered after her mischvious foals as they flew in the water with excited squeals and playfully jumped about with the other yearlings.

"Be careful!" Scarlet called to them with a worried neigh.

"They'll be fine." Brightly assured Rain, as she stepped closer to the chestnut mare. "You see, the waters are not as high on this side of the river. They can't drown even if they wanted to."

The chestnut seemed to ease up on that as her eyes met that of the paint's. So much honesty seemed to flow from those sparkling blue eyes...how was she so good at disguising her true intentions? "Thank you." She mumbled softly and with a small nod, Rain walked over to the edge of the river and began to suck on the water.

"What did that two-faced witch want from you?" Asked Misty as soon as the young paint had left Scarlet's presence.

"Um...nothing, she-"

"I hope you're not falling for her tricks." The black mare insisted sternly with a meaningful snort. "She's a devious liar."

"No, I just -" Scarlet began shakily. The black mare struck terror in her heart, despite the fact that they had become closer than ever.

"Nevermind." Huffed Misty and let out a soft exhale in disappointment. "It's truly annoying how Spirit did not accept Cloud's three fillies."

"Yes, it came as quite a shock to everyone." Agreed Scarlet quietly. "Do you think she had...?"

"Of course, he was influenced by her!" Confirmed Misty, her eyes throwing sprinkles of fire as she glared over at Rain. "I told you she's selfish."

Scarlet nervously chewed on her lip, she stared at the ground for few seconds before looking up. "So what's the plan in order to get her out?"

"It's essential to let her go on her own accord." Misty explained with an evil smile. "We cannot be blamed for anything. She must leave this herd herself."

"But how's that even possible?" Scarlet blinked in surprise.

"Anything's possible when you set your mind to it. Come now, let's talk about this later." Misty instructed and strode down the riverbank to get a drink herself. Scarlet instantly followed after her, finding comfort in her frighteningly tough exterior. If the most fierce mare was on her side, who could be against her? It was better to join forces with the black Misty, no matter how much she disliked her.

Spirit kept a watchful eye on his herd, but half of his attention was diverted by the grazing bison further up the valleys. One of the main reasons he had decided to move downward was to meet his old companion. He called him with an inviting neigh and waited for an answer. There was none. Could it be that the great leader of the buffalo herds no longer recognized or remembered him? It was true that after becoming a stallion, Spirit hardly saw him close up. His doubt-filled thoughts were quickly scattered however, when the bison herd in the distance began to cautiously move toward the band of mustangs. A vivid smile of happiness danced across the young stallion's muzzle as he told his herd to not get spooked by their new neighbours. With an easy lope, he set off to greet them, Esperanza and Rain quite eagerly followed his suit.

"Greetings, oh the mightiest creature of the plains!" Spirit said politely, and respectfully bowed his head to the leader of the bison herd.

"You exhibit the same manners the noble Strider displayed. You must be his blood, Spirit." Smiled the gigantic-looking beast upon recognizing the young horse.

"It's been so long since our last encounter." Spirit said with a light-hearted ease. "I've missed hanging out with you."

"As have I, fiery spirit. But rest assured, your great, awe-inspiring deeds have reached our ears also."

 _Not again_. The same embarrassment and uncomfortableness that washed over the young stallion when Cloud showered him with praises, could be detected on him now. "I did what every horse would do."

"No, Spirit. Not every horse." Kindly answered the mighty beast. His eyes quickly darted toward the palomino mare and the paint mare, who were standing slightly behind Spirit, curiously observing their interaction. "Only few would have displayed such courage. You've become greater than your sire."

"I assure you, my father would've done the same thing if he were in my place." Spirit answered humbly.

"But he was in your place." The leader of the bison stated firmly. "And though, his strength, utmost bravery, and sacrifice have remained legendary. Even he could not do what you've accomplished. You got away from the two-leggeds, the most fierce predator of all. You must be proud."

Spirit's eyes were as wide as the landscapes of his untamed territory. "What?" He asked stunned. "My father was caught by the two-leggeds?" He swung round and locked eyes with his mother, Esperanza who was already softly crying.

"Caught he was, but he would not allow himself to be broken and ultimately chose death over a life of slavery." The gigantic beast explained, little surprised that his own son was clueless about how bravely his sire had sacrificed his life for his herd and freedom.

"Did you know about this?" Spirit demanded from his mother in anger and shock, his eyes were filling with watery tears as he twitched his jaw. He always believed that his worthy father had died defending the herd from predators such as a cougar or a bear...never in million years would he think that Strider too was wrangled by the two-leggeds as he had been.

Esperanza burst into tears, unable to collect herself any longer, she spun around and galloped back to the herd as Rain watched the whole thing unfold before her in stunned silence. Gathering his strength to remain composed, despite the raging and overflowing emotions inside him, Spirit bid temporary farewell to the leader of the buffalo herd and turned back to his family with Rain closely trailing behind him.

That night Esperanza told him everything she knew about Strider's death. She told him how the two-leggeds had threatened the Cimarron herd, how the black stallion had insisted for them to leave and he himself remained back in order to stay and fight. Both Strider and Esperanza knew this was the last time they'd see each other and even though, the palomino mare retained small measure of hope that somehow he would make it out alive, she knew that ultimately Strider would rather die than submit to the outrage of being taken away by humans and be brutally broken in and tamed. It was only when the Bold Eagle lamented the loss of the glorious black stallion, did Esperanza realize that her beloved was no more. She explained to Spirit that the reason she never told him of the two-leggeds was because she feared that he would set out to seek revenge. And more than anything, she wanted to keep her only son safe and away from the most brutal predators of all. Although, in the end, he too was caught and in some ways, she had failed to keep Spirit as far away from them as possible. But unlike Strider, Spirit possessed more will-power and twice as much of bravery and resilience his sire ever had. He had indeed accomplished the impossible and it was almost as if the spirit of Strider was guiding him throughout his journey and kept encouraging him. "Don't give up, not now...not ever."

He had done what his sire could not: He had returned back to Esperanza and the herd.

Obviously, this was incredibly hard and painful to hear for the young stallion. Spirit had become greatly effected as the image of his desperately crazed father appeared before him. He could imagine the fear, the rage, the torture he was going through during the final hours of his death. Yet he had not given up and with the final resolution did something extremely courageous but oh so very tragic. Spirit shuddered at the thought... his sire had jumped the cliff like he had done, but not to the other side, where he and Little Creek had found refuge, but downward, in the depths of the hard rocks. Overwhlemed with the the devastating news, young stallion went up the small hill of his homeland to be in solitude.

Rain's sparkling eyes had not left the sight of her beloved even for a second. She realized his inner anguish and her heart instantly went out to him. His happiness was her happiness and his heartache, her heartache. She knew Spirit wanted to remain alone and contemplate on all this by himself. But she couldn't bring herself to let him stay in sadness and grief. Slowly, she moved her dainty legs and joined her stallion on the hill.

The night was hauntingly beautiful as the distant fireballs known as stars lit the darkness of the sky. Full moon had now become half moon and shone with a delicate silver glow. Once Spirit became aware of the pretty paint's presence, he spoke softly.

"How can they call me brave when what my father did was twice as brave and courageous? His ultimate sacrifice for my mother, the herd and even me, should never be forgotten. He died for freedom, Rain." He turned to her, his gaze penetrating her.

"He will never be forgotten." She responded with a low nicker. "But what you did is just as incredible. You fought for your freedom and won it. I'm convinced your father is very proud of you."

Spirit was silent, his eyes were sorrowful as the thought of his sire leaping down to his doom was still fresh in his mind. He hated the fact that he never got to know him. Realizing that the stallion's heart was heavy with pain and distress, Rain's sparkling blue eyes were drawn to the mesmerizing sky and she began gently.

"Little Creek told me once that the ancient tribe of the Mohican believed that when the Sun and his brother the Moon were born, their mother died. They emerged from her womb and found all that was left was her body. They did not have the chance to know her sweetness, kindness or warmth. But the Sun, in honor and gratitude, gave her body to the Earth from which was to spring all life. Thus her goodness would fill the land, making it rich and bountiful. And the Moon opened her breast, and from her heart drew forth her soul in form of stars, placing them in the night's sky so she would never be forgotten."

Rain turned her face to the quiet Spirit as she paused and smiled softly at him. She motioned her head back to the glorious sky. "So there stands the monument to those whose lives had been given up to the Giver of Life: My parents...and your father too. So you see, Spirit, we may not remember them since we never had a chance to meet them, but they will never be forgotten. "

The young stallion watched the infinite, black void dotted with the sparkle of thousands of stars, and somehow felt like he'd been embraced by the gentle soul. He wanted Rain to keep speaking. The way she explained things, with her sweet and understanding tone. She had become even more beautiful in that very second. She talked so simply yet her words were so meaningful and powerful, it captivated his heart.

His gaze burned into her longingly and Rain whispered in comfort one more time, her blue eyes on him. "Your father's spirit lives in you."

The stallion held her gaze for a moment and felt soothed, his previously anguished thoughts had faded away. She made him come alive again. He reached out and brushed her cheek warmly, his neck slowly wrapping her in a loving embrace. "I love you" He muttered, softly nuzzling her.

"I love you." The mare nickered in response and let herself sink into his gentle and sweet caresses.


	13. Kindred Spirits

**Chapter 13**

 **Kindred Spirits**

" _And we were the same, just the same, you and I"_

* * *

Azogar paced about anxiously, pawing the ground, snorting, whinnying, and restlessly moved around his much more collected and calm nephew. It had been almost three hours and still no sign of his foal or his favourite mare, who was giving birth somewhere in the meadows with Nova watching over her. The two stallions had left them in peace and walked some distance away, followed by the two other pregnant mares. The four individuals had been waiting for the exciting news for hours, and the fact that none came, spooked and worried the soon to be father.

"You need to relax." The Lone Stallion nickered softly, his eyes following the fidgety form of the silver horse.

"What's taking so long?" Azogar questioned, ignoring the young blood-bay's cautious suggestion. "The foal should've been born by now."

"These things take time." His nephew responded tranquilly as if he were the experienced one.

"Yes, but she passed out! Why did she lose consciousness? Is that even normal?" Azogar turned frantically towards the two frosty mares.

They looked frightened and the more tense he became, the more they trembled. They nickered that they didn't know and the silver grulla with a roll of his eyes, continued his non-stop pacing.

The young blood-bay sighed and perked his ears forward to hear if there were any changes occuring. Nothing could be heard. "Maybe the pain of contractions were too severe and since she's inexperienced, she couldn't take it? I'm sure she's fine now. Velvet is strong." He assured softly and soothingly.

"Ugh, what do you know about Velvet? You've been here for just a week." Azogar said rudely, his ears pinned back in a subtle hostility.

The Lone Stallion knew that he should not get upset with Azogar's harsh tone and rudeness. After all, he was nervous and worried for his mare. "If something goes wrong, Nova will alert us, I'm sure of it."

"Nova!" His uncle spat out her name with a bitter snort. "I don't trust her."

"How come?"

"Weren't you here?" Azogar stopped and faced the young blood-bay with a piercing stare. "She tried to escape twice!"

"Well, that's what happens when you steal an unwilling mare." Explained the loner, sounding altogether like his wise sire, Flint. "She said that she was looking for another stallion, remember?"

Azogar couldn't help but roll his eyes again when he recognized how familiar these words were. The young blood-bay was definitely his older brother's son. "Doesn't matter, she's mine now."

At that statement, the clever son of Flint became quiet, not knowing what else to say. Frustrating his already frustrated uncle was not an option.

"What if she used this opportunity to escape again?" The silver grulla horse muttered to himself and broke into a brisk trot to where his mare was giving birth in order to have a look at Nova. But before taking a bigger stride, his nephew was quick to stop him.

"We need to wait here." He insisted firmly. "I doubt Nova would leave Velvet at such a desperate time, no matter how hard she might wish to leave this herd."

"You know, you're really starting to bug me." Azogar said angrily, trying to move the younger horse from his personal space.

"I'm only trying to help you. Please, uncle, just wait here." He answered softly, taking few step back in submission and calming the agitated horse before him.

That seemed to work and Azogar no longer thought of visiting his labouring mare and Nova. Exhaling in discontentment, he turned back to his two frosty mares and took his place between them.

The Lone Stallion also stayed put and continued to silently wait for the news. Even though, he had decided that he would leave the herd that very morning, somehow abandoning his uncle in such a dire situation didn't seem fair after all he had done for him. Granted, most of the things Azgoar did was in his own benefit, but the young blood-bay had healed his bruised leg, thanks to the sanctuary his uncle provided. He wasn't raised to be ungrateful and so, he awaited for the arrival of Azogar's first foal together with the rest of the horses, hoping that everything would go down smoothly without further complications.

Meanwhile, Nova had remained in the same meadow where the young blood-bay had instructed her to stay and keep an eye on the mare, Velvet. Although, at first, she actually wanted to use this perfect opportunity to slip away from the bully Azogar, something deep inside told her that it wasn't right to leave the poor mare all alone. And so, she watched and watched as Velvet continued to struggle to push out her foal. Back in her family band, Nova would curiously observe the routine of pregnant mares and once the time for foaling arrived, they would leave to have their offspring without any witnesses. She had never seen the process of labour so close-up before. In fact, the more she watched it, the more uncomfortable she got.

So this was going to happen to her if she ever had a family of her own? _Ew_! Was it even worth it?

Velvet kept snorting as she lay whinnying in the middle of a small grassy area. The pain of the very strong contractions of the abdominal and uterine muscles continued to fiercely ail her. Nova tried to nicker in comfort at her, sounding reassuring and calm even though, she herself was feeling completely and utterly uneasy.

The young mare held her breath in nervousness as she kept her gaze on the form of the reclined Velvet. In a minute or two, a small head and neck of a tiny creature appeared, enclosed in a bluish-white amnion. Nova couldn't but gasp in surprise. It truly was a miracle! Sighing in relief, her eyes lit up happily and she let out an excited neigh. _Finally_!

After taking a small break to relax, Velvet continued to push and push harder, and this time, things moved a lot faster and way more easier as the foal quickly slipped, emerging out of the mother's womb without further difficulty. Grinning joyfully, Nova let out a loud whiny in order to alert the awaiting party in the distance. Velvet instantly forgot about her previous miseries, standing up on her shaky legs, she inspected her very first offspring. Exhaustion faded away, as the foal's rapid breath met that of his mother's steady one and she happily busied herself by licking the wet dampness from the young animal's fur.

Nova could tell even from where she stood that a little colt had been born. Grinning, she gazed at the new mother and the newborn colt, her heart warming up at the sight. Maybe all that struggle and pain of delivery was worth it, after all? With a one last look, she sweetly smiled at the two as Velvet continued cleaning her tiny offspring and before anyone knew what was happening, the daughter of Raven silently disappeared in the bushes. It was only after Nova had gone, did Azogar together with the two of his white mares, rush on the scene.

The Lone Stallion stayed slightly back as he observed his uncle dancing in place with extreme happiness. Velvet too was very excited to have her family by her side again, but despite curious noses poking at her and the foal, she didn't let them get too close. Not yet. Nudging her tiny colt's shoulder, the little one slowly wobbled his legs to stand up. Azogar, Velvet, and the two mares were way too thrilled and delighted with the safe arrival of the tiny creature, to notice that someone was missing from the band. It did not escape however, the young and alert senses of the blood-bay horse. He knew that Nova had gone, but where was she headed?

Oh well, it didn't matter. Realizing that his presence was no longer necessary, the Lone Stallion swung round and noiselessly set off on his way with an easy lope, fading into the distance like a mystical wraith.

* * *

The Lone Stallion walked beneath the swaying limbs of a wide old oak. Deep within his forest threshold, he was safe from all beings, and all forms of predators. He had made this secluded entity his home since the day he had left his family band. And he had missed it very much, he was glad to be back.

Being a stallion in his prime, he did feel the primordial urges to find companionship. However, he had absolutely no desire to wander with the rest of the bachelors his age, sparring, and stalking every mare with a working uterus that they got their eyes on.

That way of life was simply not for him. In fact, he often wondered if he actually wanted to gather mares and establish his own herd at all.

He knew he was an odd one. No horse drifted alone unless very old at the end of his days, or completely insane. But the young blood-bay preferred to live as a recluse. And so far, no other horses had wandered through his domain, and he actually wanted it to remain that way.

It was true, no young mares and fillies had parted the branches to call to him. No swaying tails encouraged him to prance with masculinity. And if he were completely honest to himself, he'd say that to him, that wasn't a big of a problem. He didn't want mares, he wanted _the_ mare. He wanted _her_... His heart and mind had become drawn to the young paint he rescued few weeks ago. The more he thought of her, the more he wanted her. His desire to feel her against him again, her soft, delicate skin brushing on him once more. She was a mystery to him. A beautiful mystery.

He knew that she had come from a place unlike those of the wild Mustangs. There was a mixed blood in her vains and her bright colorful coat was the perfect evidence of it.

Unfortunately, she belonged to someone else: The young leader of the Cimarron herd, the son of Strider - Spirit. He never knew the golden stallion, hadn't heard much about him until he got captured and taken by the two-leggeds. But it was his unbelievable return and the heroic deeds in-between that really spread across the untamed lands and sparked the curiosity of every animal around the West.

Now what was the young blood-bay to do? He wasn't antagonistic towards the spirited Mustang. Obviously, this son of Strider had admirable qualities and an inspiring unbreakable soul. Young blood-bay's mother, had raised him to be courteous and civil towards all the animals, including the testosterone-filled stallions. His father Flint, always advised him to avoid pointless fights and unnecessary conflicts. In fact, if his father had heard him now, he'd probably ask him to forget the young paint.

But how could he? He simply could not. He didn't want to.

She had utterly mesmerized and charmed him. He had loved his solitary life before seeing the young paint. But now, after spending time with his uncle's band, he realized how wonderful it would be to have a beautiful companion like the pretty paint by his side. That's all he needed. He desired her, just her...only her.

At the back of his mind, the Lone Stallion knew that sooner or later he'd have to fight for her.

Presently however, he managed to quell the longing gripping his lonely heart. The forest called to him, and as of now, that's all the young blood-bay needed.

A short distance away, an attractive, dark mare with silver mane and tail, was grazing within the forest walls. She had traveled swiftly and rapidly, her mind set on one thing: To get away from the grulla stallion that forcefully wanted to keep her in his band. Realizing that she was at last far away from his domain, she let herself relax a little and get some rest before continuing her tireless journey. The grass was so fresh here, and the quietness and solitude was all she needed for now.

Nova had been possessed by the thought of the untamed, spirited son of Strider. Granted, the last time she had caught sight of him was a year ago at the small water hole. He had led his band to cool off from the hot day there and by chance, Raven's herd was also leisurely hanging around those parts. And while the stallion Spirit had barely given any thought to her, the filly had become very enticed by his proud carriage, confidence, and charms. Unfortunately, at that time, Raven still thought of his Nova to be too young to join another herd, and so she had stayed with her family, wishing that someday she'd attract the attention of the golden stallion.

But before she got that chance, Nova heard few gossips later on about the capture of the young stallion and that news gravely saddened her. Spirit had been so glorious and beautiful to her, she couldn't imagine the thought of never seeing him. As the months passed, she almost completely forgot about him until a word spread around the prairies that he had returned and moreover, had achieved awe-inspiring deeds to earn his freedom.

With the consent of her lead stallion and sire, Raven, Nova left her family band at last and set off to find Spirit, with whom she longed to be with. She didn't know where Cimarron lands lay and hoped that the birds of the sky or the deers of the forest would direct her. However, her journey was cut short when the arrogant Azogar had forcefully claimed her. He was so beautiful and yet so very foolish, it was mind-blowing. She had absolutely no desire to run in his herd.

And thankfully, Velvet's foaling had diverted everyone's attention and she had managed to successfully slip away from Azogar. She was taking a small break now, trying to get something to eat and relax a little.

However, it seemed like her tranquility wouldn't last too long.

Bolting her head upright, still in mid chew, Nova scented a stallion. A big one from the smell of him. In fact, she believed she recognized that scent. She curiously sauntered towards where she thought the scent was coming from, her four hooves nestling in the wet forest floor.

It was that blood-bay, no doubt. The young horse that had been with Azogar. She became determined to find him. Ever since her stay in the small band, all she thought about was how to escape. And while Azogar was a brute in her eyes, the same could not be said about his nephew. He was very different and strange to her. Just like her, he too, was quiet and distant, always longingly gazing at the mountains. For some reason, Nova thought that the Lone Stallion may know where the Cimarron herd was located.

The stallion wandered around his favourite forest entity. A large, stretching pine tree that was nearly as round, as it was tall. The summit of the great old tree had been pressed many times by his gentle footsteps, and he had worn a trail, his path of wonder, in a perfect circle around the pine he loved.

When no other had been near, the tree had sheltered him. When deep snow fell and glistened under every other branch, he did not feel its cold breath under the emerald boughs. The son of Flint was sure that no other horse would understand quite as clearly his love for the deep, dark wood. And he figured he would spend his life in awe of this wonderful creation, utterly alone.

Suddenly a twig snapped clean not even one-hundred yards from where he stood. The fur on the back of his neck prickled, and his ears strained with every pained muscle to discern the approaching sound. A soft four-beat gait reached his senses, and with a great shock he backed his reddish bay, glistening body into the trunk of the great pine. Another horse was approaching his hiding place, and he did not know whether to stand and fight or flee into the dappled silence.

Nova was aware she had given her presence away now. She bit her lip as she knew the stallion sensed her. She had been watching intently as the stallion wandered around the great tree - he obviously cared greatly, and Nova was amazed. All the other stallions would probably laugh and call him a sissy if they had seen his acts. Well, perhaps not Spirit. After all, the magnificent golden stallion was one of a kind and she was positively sure, that he also had an incredibly caring heart. But still, this son of Flint was different - he was infatuated by a tree - this left Nova feeling even more comfortable in his presence.

She quietly stepped forward, the sieved sunlight dappling her silvery dark pelt. "Hi again, it seems like I'm always intruding on you. Do forgive me, that's not my intention." She greeted the stallion as politely as she could.

"Nova?" The Lone horse managed to rasp from his nearly frozen vocal chords. He was very surprised to find her here, in his own hideout. He knew that she had left Azogar and he could only suspect that she had continued her search for a certain stallion she wanted to meet. He definitely was not waiting for her to find him instead. "What are you doing here? Are you following me?" He questioned in slight suspicion.

"It does seem like it, doesn't it?" The young mare smiled, sheepishly looking this way and that. "No, I ...ah, I was heading in the direction of those great blue mountains and thought I would take a short break. I didn't even know you roamed here until your scent reached my nostrils. I believed you were your uncle's satellite stallion."

As the leaves parted where she walked, she understood that this was a very dense forest. It would be strange for a lone stallion to wander by himself. It was unheard of in her homeland for any horse to travel alone.

"No, I was staying there just for few days." The blood-bay responded, still very curious to know why she had searched him out.

"I'm truly sorry to have disturbed you." Nova nickered softly, the damp grass made her uneasy on her feet, and she slid slightly down the greenery. She eased her walk towards the stallion.

"No trouble, at all." The son of Flint assured, realizing that he might've come across bit too blunt. "I just don't want my uncle to think I stole you from him."

Nova was actually quite surprised that this stallion had not attempted to flirt with her. She knew that she was beautiful and males often flocked around her father's band to get a glimpse of her and win her affections, but this son of Flint could not care less. It was shocking... she tried not to get offended at the indifference he showed her. After all, her desire was to be with someone else, not him. Did he care so much about his uncle that he didn't want anything to do with the mares he liked?

"The only reason I've come to you is ..." She paused, averting her eyes from his deep stare. "...I don't know, perhaps I'm being silly." She chuckled before continuing. " But for some reason, I think you might help me."

"With what?" The blood-bay raised one eyebrow questionably. "As you can see, I'm not really suited for the herd society and I live alone. That's how I prefer it. I cannot imagine how I could be of some help to you, Nova." He whispered, turning his head towards the great tree. "I'm sorry, but I think you should either go on your way, or return back to Azogar. He might've noticed that you escaped and is probably searching for you. I do not wish him to think that I had something to do with your escape."

Yes, he was quite odd. Nova became sure of it. But hey, that was actually good for her. He would not stop her from pursuing the stallion she actually desired to be with. "I only want you to give me directions and then I will be out of your way."

"To where?"

"To the same place you wish to visit."

Noticing the taken aback expression of the Lone Stallion, Nova decided to be straight forward. "The Cimarron herd. I'm looking for the mustangs of Cimarron."

"What makes you think I know where the Cimarron herd is?" The young blood-bay's shocked countenance had changed and became stoic again.

"Your eyes gave you away." The silvery dappled dark mare smiled softly. Her gaze turned to the vast tree that lay behind the stallion. She simply stared in awe at its majesty. The bark seemed to twist round the tree, hugging it tightly and manipulating it's branches. "You see," She slowly cocked her head to the side. "when the two spirits share similar desires, it becomes easier to read one another. My eyes have been in the same place yours have."

"I assume your heart also?" The Lone Stallion asked gently, his auburn reddish mane falling around his face. He had become intrigued now. Could it be that he and Nova both wanted something they could never have?

"My heart too, yes." The lovely mare agreed, this time her eyes met his with a slight smile.

"You wish to run with the son of Strider?"

"Yes." Readjusting her self towards the stallion, she continued softly. "And you, what's the deal? Your heart is with the herd of Cimarron also..." She trailed off at the end, not knowing his name to finish the question.

The blood bay caught her eyes and gazed at her without a response.

"You wish to belong to Spirit too?" Nova joked with a giggle, making the Lone Stallion's stoic face light up in amusement. He laughed at that and snorted.

"Oh yeah, very much!"

Nova grinned brightly. She saw something different in this one, a kind of relaxing atmosphere surrounded him. He was easy-going, not temperamental and explosive like most stallions. His voice was so gentle and caring. He wasn't easily offended or triggered. And that eased her and for the first time made her feel more comfortable in the presence of a stallion she did not really know.

"There's this..." The young loner began quietly, debating in his head whether to share his private feelings with her or not. After all, he knew nothing about her. Yet, there was this sweetness and honesty about her that he was beginning to admire. She knew what she wanted and was not afraid to go after it. Perhaps traveling alone was not the wisest idea for a mare, but he liked her determination. "...this beautiful mare." He admitted a little shyly as a soft smile broke out on Nova's face. It seemed to him that they were both in the same situation - both hopelessly obsessed with horses who weren't even aware of their existence. "She's everything I ever dreamed of."

"My, my..." Giggled Nova. "You stallion, are in love." She declared with an amused little smile. Now it made sense as to why he paid no attention to other mares, herself included. He was hopelessly in love with someone else!

"I suppose I am." He said in a soft tone, his eyes falling on the ground. "but she does not belong to me."

"Not now, but things do change." She encouraged brightly. "So I take it, she's in Spirit's band?"

"Indeed."

"Then what are you waiting for? Show us the way!" The young mare nickered in excitement. "Let's travel together."

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea." The Lone Stallion said almost immediately. "I'm afraid by traveling together we'll leave a wrong impression on my uncle."

"You want that mare, right?" Nova moved closer to him, her eyes intently gazing at his. "And I want to join the Cimarron band. So I say, we forget your uncle and for once, pursue our happiness."

The Lone Stallion was silent for a longest amount of time, deeply contemplating in his head on what to do. His silence almost drove Nova mad but she waited and waited patiently. What was he getting into? An hour ago, he had been completely peaceful in his own dwelling. But now there was a mare asking him for companionship and guidance towards the herd of Cimarron - where his heart lay. He so desperately wanted the pretty paint, but he neither wished nor wanted to steer up trouble for his uncle and anger him for 'stealing' Nova away from him. But if he managed to find the herd of Cimarron again, and if Nova indeed joined Spirit's herd...maybe, just maybe, he'd have a chance to see the graceful young mare again. And when his jealous uncle would come bursting with fury to get Nova back, he'd have to fight Spirit. During this fierce exchange of the two proud stallions, the Lone blood bay would manage to sneak the beautiful paint away with him.

This wasn't a bad plan at all.

He closed his eyes, opened them with an exhale and then nodded to her in agreement. "Alright, Nova. I shall accompany you towards the lands of Cimarron. But we must begin our journey tomorrow as the sun is already setting back to earth. Let me invite you into my dwelling place for the night." Swishing his long tail he turned from her, beckoning the mare with a head-toss to follow his lead. "You will be safe here Nova, the forest is very protective of her gentle inhabitants."

"Thank you so much for your kindness," She was so happy that he had accepted her proposal. "you have a beautiful home." She chimed, her eyes darting around the canopy, to see an array of sieved sunlight, that was slowly extinguishing, the branches whistling in the breeze and the many different kinds of bird that inhabited the vast trees. She was so supremely glad that she had found a friend and no longer would she feel lonely or unsafe. Together they would travel to where the Cimarron lands lay, and seek out those, who had won their hearts. Walking behind the handsome stallion, she wondered what his real name was. She knew that he had been called a loner for obvious reasons, but somehow she was sure that Flint had given a proper calling to his firstborn.

"Would it be too much to ask what your calling was?" She inquired lightly, her voice steady and polite. "I do not know how to address you, stallion."

The young blood-bay suddenly felt all warm inside. Ever since leaving his family band and wandering all alone in solitude, he had earned a new calling - The Lone Stallion - among every animal. And since then, no one cared or wished to know what his birth name had been. Nova's question was a welcome change. Smiling softly the young stallion responded with a gentle nicker.

"My name is Bolder."

* * *

 **I do hope you still enjoyed this chapter even if Spirit and Rain did not make an appearance. Both Bolder and Nova are important characters to this story and I wanted to properly introduce them to the reader. Thank you for the support and please, share your views. They motivate me!**


	14. The Two Mares, One Beast

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and mature themes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **The Two Mares, One Beast**

" _You think that you can take me on, you must be crazy"_

* * *

"Lucky, play nice!" Screamed the panicked Scarlet.

Her coming yearling colt had roughly jumped on a two year old Lightening, the son of Willow, who was much stronger and older than he. One kick from him would be enough to send the imprudent yearling flying backwards with pain.

"Sorry ma." Lucky mumbled apologetically, before continuing to playfully spar with the rest of Spirit's two year old cousins. Lightening, Dragonfly Snowstorm, and Blizzard were all wrestling and kicking up their heels on a fine Spring day and the little son of Scarlet wanted to be part of it, despite being a lot younger than the two year old colts.

"Why don't you come here and play with your sister instead?" Scarlet suggested with a worried nicker, but it seemed like her colt was too distracted to hear her out. The young chestnut huffed in dissatisfaction. Having twins was an extremely rare occurrence in the equine species, so when Scarlet delivered her foals almost a year ago, Lucky had barely made it out alive. He had always been a lot weaker compared to his sister, Charm. On top of that, he was always the one who got himself in heaps of trouble, worrying his already anxious mother even more. Every time she recalled the terrifying incident with a mountain lion, she shuddered in fright. Her colt certainly had some luck when it came to surviving dangerous situations. But that didn't mean that Scarlet relied on it at all times. In fact, she feared that his luck would soon run out if he continued being so stubborn and foolish.

"Lucky!" Scarlet neighed sternly, this time the playful colt stopped and looked at her. "I do not like that game, come here." She motioned her head urgently.

The coming yearling frowned in disappointment, hesitating in his steps and unable to rip himself from the rowdy play of the two year old colts.

"Leave him be."

Scarlet snapped her head around only to meet Spirit's deep brown eyes darting from her to Lucky.

"Take it easy, Scarlet. He's not a foal anymore." He nickered assuredly, as a small smile of amusement danced on his lips. "Let the colt have some fun. Nothing wrong with a friendly spar."

"He might hurt himself." Scarlet said with a fearful tone, still unwilling to admit that her son was no longer a tiny, helpless foal.

"Ah, come on, every colt needs to practice bit of harmless sparring among friends. It gets them ready for real fights once all grown and when facing other stallions." Spirit explained casually to the worried mother and with a playful wink, he nodded at Lucky. That was all the yearling needed to happily grin and rush back into the wrestling circle of the other colts.

"Let him improve his skills. How do you think I learned to fight?" The young lead stallion turned back to Scarlet, nickering encouragingly.

"I suppose, I tend to overreact a little." The chestnut muttered, lowering her eyes to the ground with a hint of regret. "I still look at him as a helpless foal."

"But he is no longer a foal, nor is he helpless. And he certainly can hold his own."

"You are right." The mare said quietly, as she finally lifted her eyes and met his gaze. "I'm just overprotective."

"You and me both." Chuckled the stallion, moving his long black forelock to the side of his face. He was definitely no stranger to being overprotective. In fact, all week he kept on his toes because of the arrival of the most stressful season - Spring. Now he needed to be twice as more alert, attentive and sharp to protect his herd from the wandering bachelor stallions and lurking predators. To add fuel to the fire, that morning, Esperanza had taken Rain further away from the herd, in order to show her around their lands and teach her the duties of a lead mare, such as: where the lead mare needed to take the herd to safety if the situation called for it, where the most reliable food resources lay, and which shelters represented security for them.

While Spirit was all for educating and training Rain on their way of life, he certainly was not pleased to have the two of the most important mares in his life wandering all alone. Especially now that most of the females were in heat and could potentially attract unwanted bachelor stallion suitors to the herd. When Spirit voiced his disapproval, Esperanza had insisted firmly that they would solely remain around their own territories, but that wasn't much of an assurance for the young leader.

However, then Rain too, seemed to agree with Esperanza and Spirit didn't have a heart to argue with them both. Reluctantly he allowed them to leave, but not without guidance: The Bold Eagle flew above their heads and kept a close eye on the two mares. That seemed to calm the concerned Spirit, for he trusted the king of the sky, who was his best companion since colt-hood. And thus he continued to patrol his herd, feeling a little less worried, more eased up and stress free.

Realizing where Spirit's thoughts had wandered off to, Scarlet spoke optimistically. "I wouldn't worry about them." That caught his attention and he looked back at her.

"Esperanza is the wisest lead mare in the West. The way she kept us all safe while you were gone, and led us with confidence and knowledge proves that she has incredible sense of responsibility. And Rain too, is quite brave." She added the last part more quietly, still feeling conflicted about what to make of the young paint.

Spirit smiled gratefully at that. Nodding in agreement, he exhaled softly and turned back to his post, ready to continue on with his daily duties. He hoped that what the chestnut had said would turn out to be true, and soon his mother and Rain would return to the band unharmed.

Scarlet watched him go, small measure of sadness animating her countenance. Why hadn't he shown affection to her? No nuzzle, no breath exchange, no scratch, let alone...

She sniffed sadly, somehow guessing that this year, it was going to be a very lonely Spring for her.

* * *

Early that morning, Esperanza had made up her mind and decided to further educate Rain by teaching her the wisdom of navigating in the wild untamed lands as a free horse. She didn't want to give her too much guidance, after all, leadership had to flow naturally. But since her son was so in love with her, Esperanza thought that it would only be fair to give Rain the opportunity to learn more about the role of a lead mare, that could quite possibly fall on her shoulders in the future. The paint mare despite her young age, managed to surprise the palomino. She was clever, didn't give up easily and caught on to her every word. Esperanza had truly begun to see what Spirit saw in her. She was courageous, a willing learner and fiercely loyal.

All morning, Esperanza showed her every nook and cranny, every resource that was available for the herd, every hiding place, and every short cut that was possible to take if and when the situation called for it. Rain was very good at remembering even the tiniest details. She had developed sharp senses while adventuring with her charismatic owner, Little Creek. Navigating in the wild was not that big of a problem for her and Esperanza was ecstatic at her wittiness. The more she showed her ability for being a quick learner, more Esperanza wanted to teach her. It was becoming quite obvious that Rain had a natural talent and would some day make a perfect lead mare. In all honesty, she did not expect a domesticated mare to be so competent. However, she feared that perhaps Rain's different background would unleash itself on other traditions and roles that was expected for the wild Mustangs. She did not want her different way of life to come in contrast with that of Spirit's. And while the young paint was surely gaining a lot of confidence in living in the untamed lands, she still needed to learn and accept how the social structure of the herd worked especially, stallion and mare dynamics. Sooner or later, Esperanza had to talk to her about it. She didn't want to hurry things along but the Spring was upon them, and with it came many new responsibilities for the herd members and the leaders.

It had been quite a morning for them both! There was a lot of new information that Rain needed to absorb and register in her mind.

The Bold Eagle circled them from above, trying not to get too close for the sake of Esperanza, who was not at all comfortable with his presence. There was something about the mighty bird's flapping wings and high pitched cry that spooked the palomino mare.

Presently, Esperanza and Rain had stopped by the group of berry bushes in order to take a small break.

"We can rest here before getting back to the herd." Spirit's noble mother nickered thoughtfully, and allowed herself to lower her neck to the ground. "Let's get something to eat."

"We're done for today?" Rain asked, sounding slightly surprised. She wasn't expecting to finish the training yet.

Esperanza giggled lightly. "Let's take it slow, Rain. One at a time. You learned a great deal today. Now it's time to relax." She said gently and gestured her to eat a little.

With a polite nod, Rain smiled and dropped her head to graze quietly. The fresh, juicy Spring grass was exactly what they both needed after such a long and needless to say, tiring morning.

Once their hunger had been sated, Esperanza looked up and met Rain's sparkling eyes. "I suppose we can bound back to the herd right now, before my son loses his mind." She joked, earning a low snort from Rain.

"Yes, let's not worry him." She agreed with a laugh and flicked her long flaxen tail. "His torture has gone long enough."

Esperanza giggled lightly at her remark and then pausing for a second, she began with a tilt of her head. "Do you have any questions for me, was there anything unclear? Maybe I was too vague with my explanations?" She inquired with a soft nicker.

"No, on the contrary." Rain smiled sweetly. "I thank you, everything was perfectly clear."

"Oh, good." Esperanza sighed in relief. "I'm glad you feel that way."

The two beautiful mares were about to walk forward and start their journey back to Spirit and the rest of the band, when suddenly they both scented another horse among their midst. With one sniff into the air, they both knew that a stallion was upon them. Freezing right then and there, hairs on the back of their fur rose, and Esperanza shuddered nervously. This was the last thing they both expected.

"Whatever happens, just don't run." The older mare warned the younger one as they both halted, and slowly turned around towards the thickets of berry bushes.

Rain quickly nodded, her body became all tense and there was fear in her eyes. She didn't know if the stallion would be dangerous or not. Without the protective Spirit by her side, she still felt very vulnerable in the wild.

She hoped that somehow things would resolve peacefully. What if the approaching stallion represented no threat? Her heart beat fast against her chest at the suspense.

Twigs and underbrush moaned and cracked with a heavy weight and Esperanza and Rain both flattened their ears. Clearly this beast had no respect for the life of the forest.

Instantly, Esperanza threw up her head to alert the Bold Eagle, but the majestic bird was nowhere to be seen. That seemed to scare the palomino even more, but she stayed composed by Rain's side.

A few moments later, a burly silhouette entered the meadow. He was tall, and gleaming with a fresh, glistening sweat and had obviously been running for many miles. His blue roan coat looked rough and his body was heavily built with muscles that could so easily be turned against them.

Esperanza's eyes grew wider, whites were showing clearly. This was not a courteous stallion like Cloud, and perhaps not even the one that had rescued the young paint mare. He looked like a brute with no manners. Rain quickly tucked her tail between her legs, as if it would prevent him from attacking them if that's what he was set on doing.

"What is it that you want, stallion?" The lead mare began shakily, trying to keep her tone soft and calm. "As you can see, this is our territory and we do not want trouble." A slight tinge of fright ran its course along the palomino's back. Without even asking, she contemplated what the blue beast wanted and most probably, it was standing right next to her trembling with fear. However much Esperanza wanted to ignore it, she knew the truth of the situation. It was Rain's time, she was in heat and she had drawn the attention of the outsiders with her scent. Luckily, Esperanza was not... not yet anyway, and she hoped that she could manage the uneasy situation before help arrived. Oh, she hoped it would arrive soon. Never in her life did she come face to face with such a rough specimen.

Esperanza moved the quivering Rain slightly behind her and stepped forward, hoping to divert the lustful intentions of the beast in front of them. "I am Esperanza, lead mare of the Cimarron herd." She warned, this time sounding more firm. "And I do not want any trouble from you." She repeated, lifting her head with dignity and pride.

The blue roan stallion froze, his nostrils testing the wind. He knew exactly in whose territory he had stumbled into. But he couldn't help himself. He wanted the young paint and was set on getting her, even if she belonged to that irritating stallion, named Spirit.

"No need to get all defensive." He started with a malicious grin. "Pretty mares like you shouldn't be wandering all alone." His eyes darted to the young paint and Rain quickly lowered hers, not wanting to get caught staring.

"Well, thank you for your thoughtfulness." Esperanza nickered politely and slowly turned to the paint filly. "We were actually heading back, weren't we? Come along, Rain." She told the young mare, ready to slip away from the brute's presence with tactfulness. But something deep inside told Rain that this was not going to be over so easily.

The stallion snorted in distaste, his regal head jutting high into the air. "I'm afraid I've traveled too long to receive such a cold hospitality." He licked his lips, as he took leisure steps towards the two mares. "I'll tell you what, Esperanza, let's make a deal. I'll be out of your way, if you give me that filly." He smiled lecherously, his masculinity dropping from his sheath with anticipation.

Rain narrowed her blue eyes, utterly disgusted at the lustful beast in front of her. What a poor excuse of a stallion!

Esperanza gasped in outrage. "How dare you behave so inappropriately? Don't you have some manners? That's no way to treat a mare." Anger had overtaken Esperanza's fear and all she wanted to do was give him piece of her mind.

"Come mare," he beckoned with authority, his voice becoming stern. "I'm not playing around, step aside and give that tasty little thing to me." His malevolent eyes settled on the lithe form of Rain. "Our lovers chase has gone long enough. Come with me." He ordered the paint filly, and disrespectfully began to move into their space but Esperanza snapped at him.

"Don't even think about nearing her!" She exclaimed in anger, her teeth gnashing. "Rain is not a piece of meat! She is a herd member and the mate of my son - the lead stallion, Spirit. I suggest you get out before he comes and puts you in your miserable place!"

Rain gasped, she did not expect such a fierce outburst from the usually gentle palomino mare. She felt so overjoyed to have her standing up for her like that, but also very worried and concerned for her safety.

"Spirit!" The blue roan beast drawled with an evil laugh. "More the reason to have her, then! That little mule son of yours stole my black mare and now I shall steal his paint one, who is worth more than that black thing anyway." Since he was no stranger to abusing females, he charged at the palomino and vigorously shoved her from his way, giving her a quick bite on the neck. Esperanza squealed and tried to kick, but almost instantly, there came a fierce blow from his hind legs and the lovely palomino was crushed on the ground, hitting her head hard.

"ESPERANZA!" Rain screamed in horror, rage, and desperation. The brute had knocked the poor palomino out and Rain's breasts were heaving in fury. Never in her life had she met such a disgrace to the stallion's name! She bolted towards the blue beast and flung all of her weight into his form, mid rear. Determined to make him feel the pain Esperanza had sacrificed for her, she pivoted around, pounding him with her hind legs - each blow more and more vicious.

The blue roan neighed furiously, and set his mind on teaching the unruly filly a painful lesson. No one messed with his authority! Certainly not these silly mares!

He reared up to strike her, but in an instant flash, a golden stallion appeared, his coat radiating the power of the sun. He stood on his hind legs, quickly intervening the blue roan's aim for Rain and taking it on himself as he leaped in between them, creating a protective barrier for his beloved. The sickening sound of hoof thudding upon flesh echoed around the tiny meadow.

* * *

 **Share your thoughts! More coming soon!**


	15. Defend and Fight

**Chapter 15**

 **Defend and Fight**

 _"Don't push me, I'll fight it"_

* * *

The golden pelt of the young stallion shimmered in the peaceful afternoon sunlight, as he quietly grazed on the edge of his homeland, but still kept himself alert and sharp for any incoming danger that could threaten his herd. The lead stallion's job was never done, especially around this time of the year, and he needed to be aware of all his surroundings.

The sky was clear and blue, the gentle sound of the wind rattled through the branch leaves, sweeping through the grass, and the cheerful song of birds chirping high in the trees. Everything was tranquil and quiet, aside from the happy nickers and neighs of the excited youngsters. The mares, for the most part, leisurely moved about, but some of them wanting to stretch their legs, started to trot around playfully in circles. It was a normal Spring day...nothing Spirit hadn't seen before.

But his heart and mind were still occupied with the thoughts of his absent mother and Rain. He didn't like that they were away from his presence for so long. It was risky, even if they remained close to their lands. It was important for the entire herd to stick together, and Spirit was beginning to question if he had acted right in letting them leave. He knew mares could hold their own when it came to any kind of battle, especially when protecting their young ones. But his mother, even though a responsible lead mare, was very gentle and sweet-tempered and as for Rain, she was so lithe in built, so finely-boned. She was still young, no more than 3 or 4 years of age. When she stepped grace emanated from her being. Spirit at times, was even afraid to breathe on her for fear she would break. Lord knows how hard he tried to go easy and be as soft as possible when they first became one.

The thought of some rough rogue aggressively dominating either his mother or Rain, drove him mad with worry. He knew what stallions were capable of around Spring...he knew it more than anyone, after all, he was a stallion himself. Once they turned off their emotions and let their testosterony needs take over, they became violent. Had not Great Conquest - close friend of Rain - almost lose his mind thanks to his raging hormones? Even if a handled, domesticated stallion was so unpredictable around this season, what could be expected from the wild stallions?

Spirit let out a heavy exhale, as he tried to steady his pounding heartbeat. He hoped that the Bold Eagle would alert him if any trouble came to his beloved mares. But at the same time, he wished it wouldn't have to come to that.

He lowered his head in the grass and closed his eyes, taking in all the richly scents around him. A sound of a tiny twig snapping in front of him, made Spirit jerk his head up in surprise. He had been so deeply contemplating on his mother and Rain, that barely noticed Misty nearing him.

"Why, Spirit, did I startle you?" Misty drawled with a sultry smirk. "You seem bit strange."

"No, um...I was just..." He needed to stay cool. Spirit didn't want his herd members sensing that their leader was worried. It was bad enough Scarlet had noticed his inner restlessness, he couldn't let Misty know it too. Swiftly he dropped his head and grabbed a good chunk of grass. "...eating" he said casually, chewing on the food as if nothing was wrong.

Whether Misty bought it or not was still under question mark, but she no longer seemed eager to press him on with the subject.

"Do you have a minute? I want to talk to you." She nickered, her tone verging more on to demanding than polite.

"Yeah, sure." Spirit said casually as he continued to snatch more grass, too busy trying to look laid-back in front of her, to notice Misty's demanding tone.

"So, I've been thinking," The black mare started, shuffling her forelegs forward, her ears all perked. She wondered why Spirit was so passionately involved in consuming food. Was he starving or something? He never behaved that way before. She was kinda confused but cleared her throat to divert his attention back on her beautiful self.

Spirit listened while looking slightly bored, as he continued chewing the remaining grass in his mouth, and was already thinking about grabbing some more. Maybe it would calm his nerves. Misty's rumblings didn't seem as interesting to him. Lately, all she talked about was utter nonsense and he really didn't have time or energy for that.

"...and I've come to a conclusion that um..." She paused again, hating how distracted Spirit was. Why wasn't he paying attention to her? Especially now that she was in heat? What the hell did Rain do to him to dull all his senses like that? She was getting really irritated.

Spirit had again dropped his head to graze.

"I want a foal!" She exclaimed, frustrated at his actions.

The young stallion almost choked on his food as he looked up at her with wide eyes. Now his attention was fully fixed on her. "What?"

"You heard me. I want us to have foals." She smiled and reached out to nuzzle him. "Don't you think it's about time?"

"Oh ah... I um, don't really know." He answered, uncomfortably moving away from her unexpected touch.

"But it's a very important duty of a lead stallion...and fun, too." She winked, her eyes gleaming in mischief as she came dangerously close to him, flicking her tail this way and that.

Spirit chuckled nervously, as he cautiously took few steps back, but more he walked away the more closer she got.

"Wouldn't you agree?" Misty inquired seductively, slowly moving the curves that dove in and out of her frame that never failed to tickle his eyes.

Spirit bumped his body into a nearby tree and came to an abrupt halt. With the solid wood behind him and the tempting mare in front of him, he was completely trapped. He realized that there was no escape for him now.

That's exactly what Misty wanted. She knew that in the end, nature would take its course.

"Oops...are you alright?" She asked with an innocent little stare, her dark forelock now swayed in the gentle wind, scattering her feminine scent around and into his fluttering nostrils.

Spirit gulped with a nod. "I'm fine." He blurted, his heart racing. The feelings that were arising deep within his chest and loins frightened him, and he did not want to become one of those hormone-enraged stallions.

Why was she doing this to him?

Pulling himself together, Spirit slowly assumed his confidence again and putting pressure on the black mare, motioned her to move away from him. "Misty, I need my space." He said with authority.

He was not an inexperienced little colt anymore. He was a lead stallion and the one who actually called the shots. He needed to take control of the situation again.

"Oh, sorry." Misty purred, her eyes twinkling, her tail flowing like a banner and she took delicate steps back.

Before Spirit could explain to her as to why he didn't feel like making foals with her in that moment, the Bold Eagle's high pitched cry reached his alert ears.

"Trouble! Trouble!" He called with all its majesty and circled Spirit, desperately waving his huge wings.

"Tell the herd to stay where they are!" Spirit neighed urgently to Misty and burst into a fast canter. "I'll be right back!" He called to them as he transitioned his pace into a swift gallop and followed after his bold companion.

Misty rolled her eyes, but felt compelled to do as Spirit had ordered her. The other horses huddled closer and quieted down, suddenly feeling the absence of both of their leaders.

"What happened?" Scarlet asked as she trotted over to her new friend.

"Something with Rain, no doubt." Misty responded bitterly. She couldn't hate her more like in that second. Even when the paint was away, she still somehow managed to ruin her life.

* * *

The speed with which the young stallion and his eagle companion traveled, was unbelievable for the onlooker. All the desperation and worry was raging inside Spirit as he prayed to get to his mother and Rain as quickly as possible.

He hoped to the Highest Heaven that it wouldn't be too late, and that he would get there in time. The Bold Eagle urged him on with his loud, encouraging cries. The stallion's legs were beating so fast against the grassy ground that for a moment, he thought his pounding hooves would create a trail of blazing fire.

When he raced at a small clearing down the valley, he arrived just in time to save Rain from the attacking blue roan stallion. Spirit leaped in between them, as quick as lightening and reared up, shielding his mare from the beast and taking the fierce blow entirely on himself.

The sickening sound of hoof thudding upon flesh echoed across the small meadow.

When the two charging gladiators had landed on all their four legs again, there was a pause as the blue roan froze and glared at his rival with disdain. "Spirit!" He spat out bitterly. "About time you showed!"

The young stallion recognized the abusive beast before him and the only thing he wanted to accomplish in that moment was to rip him into shreds. But first, he frantically glanced around to make sure his beloved mares were alright.

Rain looked physically fine, but she was quivering from head to toe. She had rushed to the side of the collapsed Esperanza, and with a gentle nudge of her muzzle tried to make her come around. The palomino slowly fluttered her eyelids, the force of the brute's blow had been so strong, that it had left the poor mare completely dazed. She softly opened her brown pools and weakly pushed herself to a standing position. Upon seeing her son, she smiled in relief. The help had come at last! She glanced up at the soaring Bold Eagle with a grateful expression. He had not abandoned them and had called her son right away.

Spirit froze, overcome with fury and concern when he saw his poor mother in such a weak, terrible state. But before he could do anything, it was Rain who lashed out in rage.

"You disgusting savage!" She squealed in anger, sudden confidence overtaking her and was about to recklessly charge at the blue roan, when Esperanza pulled her back by grabbing her mane with her teeth.

"I like em feisty." The brute smirked nastily, and stared back at Spirit who had placed himself in front of his mother and Rain defensively, his chest heaving with rage.

He wanted to fight him...in fact, he felt like killing him! But as was expected of the noble breed he came from, the spirited stallion decided to take the high rode first. It was hard, so hard, yet he needed to demonstrate that he was better than the savage before him. He would try to reason with him before any unnecessary bloodshed.

"I'm warning you for the first and the last time." Spirit began, keeping his voice steady yet dangerous. "Stop abusing mares and get the hell out of my territory." He growled, his eyes widening with fury, his ears almost laying flat against his head.

"You owe me a mare, Spirit." The blue roan responded, hatred was evident in his entire expression. "Or did you forget that you stole my blackie?" He couldn't even remember Misty's name and in all honesty, did not care at all. He wanted that paint filly now and no one else.

"I won her from you, fair and square." Spirit snorted back, his nostrils flared as he tried to keep his anger under control. "Get over it, and go home."

The space between the two stallions was mere yards, but Spirit felt closer than he ever wanted to be. A heaviness clung around the small group, laced with tension and anticipation of the stallions' decision.

Rain's ears flicked back and forth with hesitation and nervousness. Would this blue roan savage turn and go without a fight? She highly doubted any stallion, including her dearest Spirit, would give up a mare without a battle.

"Give that paint filly to me and I'll be out of your way." Stubbornly insisted the brute, striking his one foreleg on the ground and arching his thick neck towards his stomach.

Spirit's jaw tightened, automatically he positoned himself so that his body covered the entire form of Rain from the blue roan's view. What he was demanding so hautily was out of the question. Rain was his heart and soul, if he wanted her, he'd have to go through Spirit first. In fact, he'd rather die than see his sweetheart in the grasps of that disgusting savage.

"Not even in your dreams." He fumed, barely keeping his temper under control.

Esperanza watched the scene with wild eyes as she kept the worried and antsy Rain close to her side, not allowing her to take even the slightest step forward. She knew that the only way out of this tense situation was a fight between her darling son and that awful brute. Spirit was strong and a few inches taller than his rival, but the blue roan was heavily built with muscules and what he lacked in manners, he made up for with viciousness.

Spirit and the blue roan brute had fought before, when the young stallion had rescued Misty from his clutches, however, it was hardly a true battle. The aggressive stallion had given up midway, realizing that his black mare was not worth the trouble. Yet he had retained deep hatred towards the young, upstart stallion and since then, had been waiting for an opportunity to pay him back. And the little paint standing behind the palomino was just a perfect way to get back at him. He wanted her now more than ever, because it was obvious that she meant a whole lot to Spirit.

"Well, that's a pity, for I'm not leaving without her!" The blue roan spat and without any warning he charged, his eyes white and rolling with heightened testosterone. Spirit instantly ushered his mother and Rain away with a strong push on their shoulders, right as the brute hit him hard head on. The dun stallion tumbled in the weeds, his legs playing as he rolled over and over again. A large green grass burn ran lengthwise along his shoulder, and he grimaced as he stood, noticing the large muddy slide he had created.

As soon as Spirit had gained his footing, the blue roan charged again, this time smashing his enormous, dished fore-hooves right into the golden stallion's back. Spirit groaned as he stumbled to his knees once more, closing his eyes with painful effort. The brutal horse pranced on his hind legs shrieking with the challenge, watching with victory as Spirit struggled to breathe.

Rain neighed in horror as the young stallion was knocked to the ground, her sapphire eyes welling with tears. Esperanza pulled the paint mare closer with her neck as she too, began to whimper in agony. She couldn't stand to see her son be flung about like that.

The second hit made both of the mares very frantic, their eyes wide as they watched him struggle with the force of the blow upon his back. Even the mighty eagle of the sky let out a lamentful cry from above.

The blue roan beast trumpeting on with his sick victory made Rain furious. She finally broke away from Esperanza's tight grip and bolted towards him as she threw herself at his form, biting, squealing and kicking at him with crazed anger. She couldn't believe this gruesome savage! First he attacked the poor Esperanza and now he was messing with Spirit? Rain's blood boiled with uncontrollable rage.

Spirit quickly stood, his eyes wild with fright. Rain had come to his rescue, but he couldn't allow her to get injured because of him. Spirit swiftly lurched forward, urgently shoved the pretty paint back to his mother, his muscles tensing, and he latched his jaw upon the blue roan's bony poll. The abusive stallion screeched in agony, the strong force of Spirit's blow knocking him to his knees. The golden Mustang released his grip, rich, red blood dripping from his muzzle. His body double-barrelled and he kicked the intruder hard on the side, cracking his ribs.

The grass rustled as the vile abuser struggled to find his legs. He attempted to push his body up again, but without hesitation, Spirit flew back at him and struck him hard with his forelegs right into his chest, almost drawing all breath of life from his very being.

The eerie sound of the blue roan's cracking ribs and bones, made the two mares freeze as they stared at the scene before them in utmost silence.

Spirit slightly moved away from the sprawled creature, snorting in fury, he waited for the blue roan to either stand up and continue fighting or just be gone. He'd be wise if he left. After what seemed like hours, the brute regained his balance again and glared at the young stallion with hateful eyes. It was obvious who was the winner and who the loser from the two. The younger and the faster stallion had defeated the older and bulky horse.

"I will make you regret this day." Misty's former band stallion muttered in pain, and with a tightly tucked tail between his legs, he limped away from their presence. Almost immediately, the golden stallion, with his ears pressed back, galloped after the looser, nipping him hard in the flank.

"Get the hell out of here!" Spirit bellowed at the departing brute in a thunderous voice and reared, neighing victoriously to his majestic companion. The Bold Eagle flew down and happily congratulated him and played with his forelock.

Esperanza let out a sigh of relief as she watched the disappearing figure of the blue roan stallion. She began to slowly breathe, her heart rate loosening. Her eyes were drawn to the sky and she was thankful that they were all safe.

Rain's quivering and tense body began to relax, her legs were no longer shaking as she allowed herself to take a deep inhale and exhaled the air from her chest.

The two mares quickly trotted up to Spirit, who himself was coming to meet them. "Are you alright?" He asked his mother, once they neared each other, his deep brown eyes staring at the bluish bruise on the side of her flank.

Esperanza nuzzled her son with a sweet smile. "It's nothing, I'm fine."

Spirit's gaze shifted from his mother to Rain, who was distracted by the red blood that hung from his muzzle. At least it was not his, she mused with relief. She pressed her forehead against his and let out a gentle sigh. "I'm so glad you're alright, my love." She nickered softly.

"Why did you have to disobey me?" Spirit began with a disappointed tone, once they broke apart. He looked at both his mother and Rain questionably. "Didn't I tell you to stay with me this morning?"

Esperanza and Rain lowered their heads, feeling very ashamed. Spirit had been right all along.

"What if I had been late?" Spirit continued anxiously, not wanting to imagine what that brute could have done to his mother or Rain, had he not been alerted by the Bold Eagle and arrived in time.

"I'm sorry, my son." Esperanza started quietly. "We were wrong to not heed your warning."

"This is the first and the last time we'll worry you like that." Rain chimed, her sparkling eyes searching his. "I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorry."

Spirit sighed, spitting the last of the red, frothy liquid from his mouth. He couldn't stay mad at them forever. "Let's just hope you won't attract any more of those." He smirked and rubbed his cheek on her neck, as he slowly pulled Rain into a tight embrace. He had almost lost her to that rough rogue.

"We should turn back to the herd now." Esperanza said afterwards, as the two younger horses agreed, and all three of them bounded towards the band of Cimarron, all of them extremely grateful that they had made it out safe.

However, something told the wise Bold Eagle of the unlimited sky that the blue roan would be back for revenge.

* * *

 **Share your thoughts !**


	16. On The Trail

**Chapter 16**

 **On The Trail**

 _"Wherever you stay, I'll find the way"_

* * *

The full moon was now only a three-quarter moon shining down on a small group of mustangs. There, in a small clearing, two frosty white mares nursed their newly arrived foals, who had come in to the world only four and five hours ago, while a red roan mare, whose colt was a day older than the others, quietly grazed nearby her sleeping son. Watching over the small band was a beautiful silver grulla stallion, his light mane illuminated by the gentle beams of the moon. He proudly looked over at his family, remembering how much time it took him to form his own herd. Now he finally had his very own offspring, two of which were adorable little fillies, that were already showing signs to have inherited his silvery hide.

His eyes then settled on his firstborn colt by Velvet, the little colt was quite strong and had taken after his mother more...which perhaps was for the best. Azogar, even though very beautiful, was an extermely fool-hardy horse.

He had remained by his family's side, keeping a close watch on his mares and their newly arrived foals. And while the stressful days of deliveries were at last gone and the herd had welcomed the new editions without many complications, Azogar was still thinking about another edition that had managed to get away from him. He couldn't leave his newly arrived offspring right away, but he had noticed that she was missing almost an hour after his colt was born. To top things off, his nephew had also left him. For Azogar, that would not have been much of a problem had Nova stayed with him. Yet she was gone and so was his nephew. Could he have taken her? _He wouldn't dare!_ _How outrageous!_ After all Azogar had done for that ungrateful little rascal...

Despite all the doubts in his heart, the grulla horse decided to give the Lone Stallion the benefit of the doubt.

 _No!_ Nova was most probably searching for the herd of Cimarron again, or to be precise, searching for _Spirit_. Azogar couldn't help but snort and roll his eyes in irritation. He quietly moved to where Velvet grazed and restlessly continued wondering about Spirit. He had failed to steal that paint filly from him and now without even trying, Spirit had somehow won the affections of the lovely daughter of Raven, whom Azogar wanted since the moment he saw her. He couldn't let that silly youngster win! _Yes,_ he was no longer the little colt Azgoar remembered him to be, Spirit had really changed, however, the youngest brother of Flint was still the most beautiful horse in the West and no one would take that place from him. He needed to somehow obtain Nova and that pretty paint. But unfortunately, due to his imprudent and constantly distracted nature, he forgot where the son of Strider roamed. Even though, for couple of days, he consoled himself by believing that Nova wouldn't succeed in finding the Cimarron herd and would come back to him, he was now beginning to doubt it. What if the black, silver dappled filly of Raven did not come back? _If anyone could find Spirit, she might._ Nova's track was easy to pick up - easy even for Azogar - because she had jumped on a very sharp rock, during her stay with him, and made a triangular nick in her near fore hoof.

"I am going to find Nova," Azogar informed Velvet, and, barely hearing Velvet's rather tart reply that Nova had no wish to be found by anyone but Spirit, he set off in the direction of the high mountains. He would have kept going that way if he had not suddenly gotten the fresh scent of Nova, and then seen her spoor on some bare earth, and he followed her onto the alpine rivers. For a long way he trotted along unthinkingly, then her scent seemed to have vanished. He looked for her spoor, and it had gone. Annoyed, Azogar turned back till her found it again - and found, to his surprise, that she had turned left off the track, north and westward. This was rough country, and it needed more than Azogar's cunning to follow her spoor over the stony forest floor and some of the small remaining of the patches of snowgrass, but he persisted, and, more by luck than skill, he found himself where her scent lingered and where a footmark told that she had passed, just on the gap where deep lush forests headed, on the north, and the hot springs and the gushing geysers, including its most famous, Old Faithful on the south.

Nova was most definitely going towards the north. Azogar stopped and wondered. His eyes were drawn to the deep forests that surrounded him in the area. He stood there, undecided whether to go on or not. The moon shadows were growing longer as the night passed. There was no sound of Nova, perhaps he should go home. He put his nose to the ground and sniffed. Her scent still lingered, but very vaguely.

She was a strange mare, but lovely. She seemed to be the one always to graze on her own, seeking no company - except Spirit's, of course. Azogar sniffed the scent of her again. Indeed, in some ways, this filly reminded him of his own lone nephew at times - both of them strange and solitary creatures. Azogar began to move slowly down into the forest valley. He quietly walked over the moon-blanched grass, across the shadows, step by step, along the silent surroundings. A wind whispered, the dark shadows moved and wove together. He stepped nervously over them, through them, stepped nearer, nearer, nearer, - nearer to what? Nova? Spirit? The paint newcomer who might've run there, brightened with a lovely shape of life?

On he walked down the small creek, on and on, nearer and nearer. But to what? After a while he realized that there had been no sign nor scent of Nova for at least a mile. He cast around, there was not enough bare earth for a hoof print, and he could not find her scent. He wondered whether he should look back till he found trace of her again, or whether he should keep going. Feeling more and more doubtful, he still kept on. The moon shadows grew longer and they slowly paled as light filtered up the western sky. Azogar found himself going slower and slower. There was still nothing to say that Nova had come so far. He felt less and less inclined to go on. Perhaps she had already returned to his small band?

He turned round to start back, but that was when her scent suddenly rushed back into his nostrils. Quickly he sniffed the ground again, he moved over to the deep lush trees, realizing that the lingering smell of her hung around those parts. Before he could register all this, another familiar scent reached his nose. His eyes grew wider as he recognized the spoor of his young, blood-bay nephew, leading him into the dark, dense forest. Had he been right all along? Did the Lone Stallion steal Nova, after all? Azogar's blood boiled in rage at this. He could not believe it...

* * *

The morning light came, and took its place where the moon had once sat in the sky. The orangey tones shone through the pine's many branches and limbs, shadowing the two horses laying beneath its sheltering leaves. The morning dew had settled on the many blades of grass.

Nova was the first to wake, her sleepy eyes squinted due to the new sunlight. She yawned with one quick movement of her head, and she blinked slowly. Looking around the forest, she saw the many different shades of sunlight dapple the hundreds of shrubs and trees. She marvelled at the tranquility the deep woods contained. Never in her life did she imagine that the forest could be such a wonderful shelter for a horse. It was certainly quite different and for some reason, she was beginning to like it. Her gaze then settled on the blood-bay stallion she had laid beside, and smiled to herself. Not once during the night had he attempted to do anything ungentlemanly. In fact, it was Nova who had moved closer to him, somehow craving his calm and assuring presence to feel safe. There was such a fascinating air to him. So unlike any horses she had met. She watched him as he peacefully slept there, his only movement the rising and falling of his deep chest. No wonder he felt so safe in this forest...it was incredibly relaxing indeed.

"Bolder..." She muttered to herself, quite content to finally know his real name. Here, in this golden sunlight, she was beginning to notice just how handsome he actually was. His coat had a richly, dark red tone to it that matched his long, shiny black mane and tail. Perhaps he wasn't as beautiful as she remembered the son of Strider to be, but Flint's son was a fine example of a male equine without doubt.

Heaving herself up, she rose to her four gorgeously crafted feet, a little wobbly after her sleep and shook the dirt from her body. She was still very determined to get to the herd of Cimarron and was already anxious to begin the journey.

It didn't take long for the young Bolder to open his eyes, that were bit blurry and slowly he set up, shaking the sleep swiftly from his mane. "Good morning, looks like I've slept in." He remarked in surprise, as he looked apologetically at the mare before him. It was strange, since becoming a loner never had the young blood-bay fallen asleep so deeply and peacefully. In fact, last night he had made plans to wake up early for their travels, but had forgotten all about it. Did he actually enjoy having company around? Or was it just...her? He instantly decided against it with a low snort. He barely even knew her.

"Good morning, and that's alright." The young mare chirped, excited to hit the road. "We've got time."

"Get some breakfast first." He ordered with a calm, but slightly superior tone. After all, he was the one leading her towards the Cimarron lands. He was her guide, not the other way around.

"I'm not hungry, and besides, we can eat on the way." Nova replied, as she started to stretch her legs with a small trot.

"Alright," Exhaled the blood-bay stallion, and hesitantly moved closer to the mare. "But remember, this isn't some kind of a fun sightseeing. We must get there fast and with very little distraction as possible. It's Spring and I can..." He paused, not wanting to offend her in any way, but he could sense that it was her time. And if he could smell her feminine scents, so could other stallions that might've been lurking about. Last thing he wanted was trouble from his uncle, or any other stallion for that matter.

Nova shyly averted her gaze from him, and cautiously stepped back. "I know, I'm sorry. I won't cause too much trouble for you." She was actually quite grateful to have someone so respectful as him by her side. She could already imagine what other stallions would do in his place, yet Bolder had remained courteous and caring throughout. And they both barely knew one another. Maybe, the common goals and interests they both had, really was the source of their strange kinship.

"It must be hard for you to-"

"No, I assure you, not that hard." Interrupted Bolder and tossed his regal head with a signalling motion. "Come, let's get you to Cimarron."

The two young horses had started their journey a day before Azogar had decided to follow their tracks. As the sun began to rise over the horizon, the two determined mustangs snapped into action and began traveling towards the blue mountains where the Cimarron lands lay. Their journey had proved peaceful enough, the day was tranquil with no troubles along the way, and the blood-bay stallion had demonstrated his expertise and skill in leadership. He guided the young mare along the rough terrain with an ease, showing her where to step and which route they ought to take. He also made sure that they wouldn't be followed by anyone and kept himself and Nova by the trails that were mostly covered with large trees. Being a loner for quite some time now, Bolder was excellent at camouflaging, and keeping himself invisible from other horses and animals that may've crossed their path.

The next day came, and they were still traveling, taking small breaks in between and both were quiet, as to not draw too much attention on themselves. The young mare made sure to copy the stallion's movements precisely as he paved the way. They only rested for water and food, but otherwise were almost always trotting tirelessly.

It was the curious Nova who broke the silence first, as she calmly followed after the son of Flint. They had presently slowed into an easy walk and were resting from a fast pace."So, how did you come upon the herd of Cimarron? Was it by chance or?"

"Pure chance." The young blood-bay said, he kept his eyes ahead, his ears pointed forward, calmly leading the way.

Well, that was a short answer. Surely, he had a whole lot to say about the situation? Nova had so many questions, she really wanted to analyze and understand the strange stallion before her.

"Forgive me, I just find you very-"

"Odd?" Bolder suggested, a slight smirk animated his expression, as he let his face turn back to Nova.

"No, just different." She nickered softly. "In fact, sometimes I wonder if I made a correct decision in trusting you."

"How so?" The blood-bay raised his brows, feeling slightly wounded with her words. That was not fair. "You were the one who insisted on traveling together and so far, I've been an excellent guide, if I do say so myself." He stopped and stared at her, clearly irritated and stomped his foot on the ground.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong." Nova explained anxiously, hating herself in that moment. She really did not mean to come off so snotty, after all, Bolder had been nothing but kind and polite to her. He had left his beautiful forest home to accompany her and show her the Cimarron band she so greatly desired to join. He had been so careful while traveling with her as to not attract threats and on top of that, he had shared his home with her for the night. But she just couldn't help it. He was a stallion and stallion's were scarcely this courteous. "I'm so sorry." She repeated, her dark eyes gazing into his hazel ones.

"I just have doubts sometimes, that's all." She muttered regretfully. "All my life, I've been chased by young band stallions and bachelors alike and my sire always had to protect me from them. And now-"

"I'm not like the other stallions!" Bolder snapped angrily, unable to remain composed. He hated being compared to the testastrone-filled brutes. Nova instantly froze and the young blood-bay almost immediately regretted his outburst. "I'm sorry," he quickly whispered, turning towards her and bowing his regal head in apology. "I suppose it's normal for you to doubt stallions, after how my uncle treated you." He explained calmly, and this time with a much soothing tone. "But let's get one thing straight: I do not associate myself with him." His eyes pierced hers meaningfully.

"I know that," Nova nodded with a soft murmur. "why do you think I came to you for help? I know you are different from them but...I don't know, I guess I can be doubtful at times." She admitted and lowered her head down in shame.

The Lone Stallion was quiet for a moment, not really knowing how to respond. He couldn't blame her for being slightly suspicious, most stallions his age would've claimed her as their own in a heartbeat. She was perfectly formed with a fine breeding. Her dark pelt gleamed with silver dapples on her body, her mane was always lit as if woven with stars itself. Indeed, she'd make a beautiful edition for the son of Strider's herd.

"Every young bachelor thinks of forming his own herd, so why would you let me go to some other stallion when I could easily be of use to you?" She lifted her eyes slowly and met his gaze, hoping she did not anger him further by this question. She was genuinely confused...after all, wasn't he a bachelor? Didn't he want to create his own family? Letting Nova join another herd was not in his best interests at all.

"I told you, my heart is set on another mare." He looked down at his hooves for a moment before locking eyes with her once more.

"So? Why would that stop you from adding others to your herd?" Nova bit her lip and batted her lashes expectantly. He was so strange...so...fascinating.

"I do not want to form a herd. I just want one mare...just her, my only one." The young blood-bay answered thoughtfully, as he plodded towards a small stream that ran through the peaceful meadow, taking a long drag of the crisp, cool water. Lifting his head, water dribbling from his lips, he looked at her intently. "Is it bizarre to you, that a stallion would only want one mate?"

Nova watched him in complete surprise. This was very unexpected and very unlike their species, she didn't know what to think. It was definitely not common for a stallion to want one mare...at least not where she came from. She guessed all wild horses thought that way. But this strange son of Flint was again demonstrating just how different and unlike anyone else he was.

"Yes, it is strange." She said softly, staring into the horizon. She could hear the interrupted water, and his form shifting towards her. "In a good way. It's actually quite...refreshing." She admitted brightly as the thought overtook her. He really was something else and she couldn't help but think that whoever that young mare was that had won his heart, would be incredibly lucky indeed. She couldn't imagine being somebody else's one and only. Not even her parents loved her as their one and only. And yet this young stallion was willingly giving up everything that made a stallion a stallion, for just one mare. If that wasn't true love, she didn't know what was.

"You're one of a kind, Bolder." Nova admitted gently, realizing that the son of Strider wasn't the only unique stallion around the West. He might've achieved awe-inspiring deeds and was heroically brave, but this strange blood-bay was still the most fascinating horse she had ever met in different ways. He preferred to roam alone without any company, and now he had admitted to her that he had no desire to form a herd but rather have one mate. She didn't know what to make of him. "That mare you're so set on getting, will probably throw herself at you once she hears about your loyalty and love." She spoke up with a gentle beam.

Bolder edged closer to her, his eyes holding her gaze. He smiled at her last sentence. This mare, even though was no pretty, blue-eyed paint of Spirit, still kind of entranced him, and he couldn't deny that he was curious about her also. "I fell for her the moment I saw her dancing with your stallion. But what about you? What is your story?"

"You mean with Spirit?"

The blood-bay stallion nodded in response. "Yes. Do you love him?" He asked, his tone now nonchalant with the awkwardness over.

"Love." She sighed, shaking her light mane with a slight head-toss. "It's a very powerful word and cannot be used unless one is absolutely sure. All I know right now, is that I wish to belong to him. I actually knew it since last Spring, when I first saw him at the water hole." She explained simply.

"But why him?"

"Because he is the most beautiful horse on the prairies, the strongest one and the most heroic one." She brought her head backwards, and cocked it slightly. "It's every mare's dream to run with a horse like Spirit."

Bolder shook his head, eyeing her with a playful glance. "Well, that makes my job easier." He joked sarcastically. "Considering I'm trying to take a mare from his herd."

Nova laughed, but felt for him. It must be a touchy subject with him, after all, he was vying for the heart of the mare that belonged to Spirit. She couldn't imagine any mare choosing anyone over the wonderful Spirit, even if that anyone was Bolder. "I'll admit," she started gently. "you are indeed in a tough spot, but I hope you'll succeed in winning her over without having to fight Spirit. I'd hate to see you both get hurt." She said with a heart-warming smile and dipped her head into the lush grass. She had really come to care for him

Bolder felt his chest flutter, which really surprised him, but before he could do anything else, a familiar scent of Azogar reached his nostrils. He had become so distracted in conversing with the lovely Nova, that completely forgot how necessary it was to keep moving as fast as possible and as quiet as possible. "Oh no!" He exclaimed, as he swiftly nudged Nova into the cover of thickets of trees. "Quickly into the pines."

"What is it?" The young mare questioned in surprise, but one blow from the wind was enough to make her realize what was happening. "It's your uncle. He found us?"

"Listen Nova, we're no longer far from Cimarron." Bolder began, his eyes searching hers. "You must continue this journey without me."

"But why?" Her gaze grew wider, the thought of traveling without him scared her. She had come to love his company over the past few days, even if they had been short.

"We cannot be found together." The young-blood bay interjected urgently. "I will divert my uncle and you follow the west wind and go up the northern trail till you come upon a river. You'll have to get across it in order to get to the Cimarron lands. Remember, you are a young, beautiful mare. So you have nothing to fear once around those parts. Spirit will take you without doubt." He explained all this to her with a caring voice. "Understand?"

"What about you?" Nova asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me, I'm the Lone Stallion remember?" He nickered in amusement.

"And don't fret either," he added almost immediately. " the route I showed you will get you there in matter of hours. And it's also the safest trail to take. There won't be any bachelors to harass you, I promise." The young blood-bay assured one last time in encouragement.

Nova nodded and moved her trembling nose to touch his, and she stroked his muzzle affectionately. "Thank you, Bolder. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

This unexpected action caught the young blood-bay stallion off guard, but he did not have time to dwell on it for long. Yet her sweet words and the way she had addressed him by his birth name, really touched his heart. A very tiny part of himself couldn't help but envy Spirit for not just the beautiful paint, but this lovely mare as well. A very tiny part though.


	17. Save Yourself A Heartbreak

**Chapter 17**

 **Save Yourself A Heartbreak**

 _"Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it."_

* * *

When Spirit urgently left the herd to rescue his mother and Rain, Misty and the other horses had no other choice but to wait patiently for the return of their leader. Most of them had tensed and became worried, the two year old colts huddled closer and stood in front of their dams, trying to prove that they could be as tough as Spirit, while little Lucky moved behind Scarlet, who protectively towered over her twins.

None of them knew exactly what caused their lead stallion to hurriedly leave them, but almost every horse could guess that it had something to do with Esperanza and Rain. After all, the two mares had strayed away from the band since morning. Perhaps the two had gotten into trouble?

The herd without a lead stallion is always vulnerable, but a herd without a lead stallion and the lead mare is completely in peril.

Everyone remained quiet, some of them sniffed the wind to make out strange scents circulating around the territory, some silently whispered to one another if anyone had an information on what had happened, and others just simply continued waiting without a fuss.

Half an hour had elapsed, and yet there was still no sign of Spirit, Esperanza or Rain. Few times, curious 2 year old cousins of Spirit attempted to investigate but their mothers were quick to stop their recklessness.

"No one moves until Spirit returns." Warned the wise mare, Willow, who was the sister of the deceased Strider. Her stern neigh and dominant personality was enough to make the other horses easily obey her. She might've not been the lead mare in the Cimarron band, but she certainly used to be in her mate's herd, before it got scattered. She was experienced and incredibly wise. Often Esperanza even asked her for advice.

Another ten minutes had gone by and the herd was still patiently but restlessly waiting for any sign of their stallion and the two mares. None came.

Misty had been quite annoyed with the latest occurrences. She had been so close to winning back Spirit and then suddenly, that stupid Eagle appeared out of nowhere and interrupted what could've been an instrumental moment in conceiving a foal. The black mare snorted, as she swished her tail to get the flies away from her. For a while, she had remained dead silent, her eyes fixed on the place where she believed Spirit would return from. However, that heavy tinge of jealousy continued to eat her out. Rain always managed to ruin her life. First she stole Spirit from her, then she stole the place of the upcoming lead mare, and now most probably she'd steal her chances to be a dam of Spirit's offspring too! What a selfish little witch! Misty couldn't understand what Spirit or the other horses saw in her. Since joining their lands, everyone talked of Rain's beauty. _Seriously? Beauty_? She resembled cattle! _A cow!_

Unable to hold herself much longer, the black Mustang mare looked this way and that with an evil little glare. An idea suddenly popped in her head and she decided to use this situation to her advantage and against the ugly Rain.

With a heavy pound of her front hoof, she snorted to herself but made sure to be loud enough for others to hear. "How typical!"

This exclamation was enough to catch the attention of nearby mares, one of them being Scarlet herself.

"Are you alright, Misty?" She nickered cautiously, her pretty chestnut face full of concern.

This was exactly what Misty had hoped for: Someone to engage with! Scarlet was a perfect choice.

She turned round to face the inquiring mare before her, her eyes were intensified. "How can I be alright?" Misty squealed, thus drawing more attention on herself, even the horses that stood in the distance now moved closer to her. "Ever since that domesticated mare entered our lives, Spirit has been getting in a lot of trouble!"

"And remember," she added, her tone dialing down from high and irritated to low and dangerous. "if the lead stallion is in trouble, the whole herd is in trouble." She stated, proudly lifting her head, as she addressed the other horses as well as Scarlet.

"Calm down, Misty." The level-headed Willow began. "If you had known Spirit as a colt, you'd realize that he has always been a trouble-maker." She laughed upon the memory of little Spirit sliding down the snowy hill, and spraying all of the white snow on her, Esperanza and the other mares. His silly, reckless, adventurous antics had no boundaries.

During his first winter, he had gotten his tongue stuck on the icicle and then came up with an idea of thawing it in a river, and without waiting for his mother trotted off to the water. There also was a time when he joined the older colts and raced them down the grassy meadow, almost over taking the biggest 3 year old colt himself. Little Spirit never failed to give his gentle mother a heart attack, whether it was by jumping a biggest and highest log on their lands, or by scaring a lone wolf all by himself. The colt of Strider had always been a kick! The trouble he got himself into was countless. Every day there was something new with him. He had grown to be very adventures but at the same time, extremely courageous, compassionate and caring. Unfortunately, his curiosity and overly adventurous nature was what had gotten him and the herd in the biggest mess with the two-leggeds in the first place. Willow hoped that Spirit had changed and grown wiser since then, but she still could see him getting into minor troubles. The fact that Misty blamed that to the young, paint newcomer made Willow want to chuckle. Rain had nothing to do with it, she was sure of it. Willow actually really admired the beautiful Lakota mare. She seemed to be quite tough, quick-thinker and clever with a fun-loving side. All the young ones had loved her and the rest of the mares were beginning to warm up to her also. Especially after she had so bravely led the entire herd in that stormy night. If it weren't for that horrible slip on a rock, Rain might've succeeded in getting them to a better shelter.

"Oh come on, you don't think it's slightly suspicious that since he brought her here, he's been getting himself into twice the trouble then before?" Misty asked, hoping to rally up the herd against Rain. "It has barely been a month and so many unfortunate events befell on us all because of her!" As she said this in an aggressive manner, she stared at Scarlet, desperate to have her backing her up on this.

However, Scarlet remained silent in this exchange, leaving Misty all by herself to hate on Rain. "First she fell in the river during the storm and Spirit had to search for her, leaving us all alone with very little food. Then she ran away and almost got herself caught by some stallion and Spirit had to leave us again to retrieve her back, and now she wandered off while in heat and Spirit has abandoned us yet again to rescue her. The whole herd is being neglected because of that silly mare!"

As Misty desperately explained all this, she was beginning to notice that some of the horses had started to ponder on these occurrences. It was obvious that none had thought of it that way before. But now that Misty had pointed it all out, some of them were starting to shift in their approach.

Willow however, was still not convinced. "You're forgetting that Rain did not 'wander off' on her own accord, it was Esperanza's idea to train her in the ways of the wild." She nickered with a superior tone, edging closer to the haughty young mare. "I understand you have your own issues with that mare, but don't drag us with you." She whispered the last sentence to Misty, so that the others would not hear it.

"My _issue_ with her is that she's putting everyone in danger!" Misty replied, loud and clear, again addressing the herd rather than just Willow. She pinned her ears at the older mare, demonstrating that she was not frightened or intimidated by her. In fact, she began to put pressure on Willow with her body, till the elder mare could stand it no more and she backed away from Misty. That only increased the black mare's confidence as the rest of the horses watched Willow, subtly submit to her. "The fact that she was raised by humans is already a clue that she's nothing but trouble." Misty stated one last time, before proudly striding bit farther away from the group. She smirked, knowing that she had planted necessary seeds in the minds of the other horses to make them doubt Rain.

Few more minutes passed and the herd still silently awaited for Spirit's return. They were beginning to grow more and more anxious. Scarlet could already hear whispers around her like "Do you think they're alright?" "Will they come back before night fall?" "Could it be a mountain lion or another stallion?" "Do you think Misty's right about Rain?"

Scarlet was trying to stay composed for her little twins, but she too, was beginning to slowly lose it. Nervousness inside her raged on. What would happen if Spirit and Esperanza did not return? A herd without leaders would no doubt split up. She hoped to the Highest Heaven that wasn't going to be the case, and it seemed like her prayers had been answered in that minute.

There was a sound of hoofbeats approaching them and then came an assuring neigh from the lead stallion himself. Scarlet and the rest of the horses jerked their heads towards the advancing golden stallion and nickered in relief. Next to Spirit was Rain and behind them was Esperanza, closely trotting towards the herd.

Instantly, the previous anxieties and tensions were forgotten once the herd saw that Spirit, Esperanza and Rain were all unharmed and safely back. The son of Strider circled the band together and directed everyone, gesturing them to move closer to him. The herd drew forward to their stallion, who himself stood in the middle, clearly trying to announce something important. Rain and Esperanza took their place on Spirit's right side and left side, respectively.

"Is everything alright, Spirit?" Questioned Misty, who couldn't stand to be in the dark anymore. Her impatience was slowly bursting.

Spirit looked at her, his eyes became soft and saddened, as if showing sympathy and then, he gently nodded and faced everyone else. "It's Spring, so naturally, we'll have unwanted visitors, desperate to win a mare or two. No need to be frightened, as long as you all stick together and remain under my watch, you'll be safe. I promise." He assured in confidence, his brown eyes shifted from them to his mother. "No matter if you are on our land or not, I want you all with me. I can't guarantee to protect any of you if you wander away from the herd. So let's remain together."

"Did a stallion challenge you?" Asked Willow in concern. "Goodness me, Esperanza! You have a bruise on your flank." She exclaimed, when she noticed the lovely palomino's side.

This seemed to unsettle the herd even more, as they curiously and anxiously peered over to see their lead mare's swelling.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Replied the mother of Spirit with her usual, soft voice.

"Who did that to you?" Scarlet nickered with worry, surprised that someone could be this rough with the gentlest mare she knew.

"A certain savage!" Angrily spat Rain, who was still very disgusted and horrified at the blue roan stallion's abusive behaviour. "He was a disgrace to the stallion's name!" She added, her eyes throwing daggers. "Luckily Spirit put him in his place." She looked up at the stallion with a hopeful beam, suddenly feeling incredibly grateful to have him by her side.

Spirit gently reached and comforted her with a sweet rub on her muzzle. "It's all in the past, Rain." He murmured quietly, not wanting to escalate the situation even more.

Misty was irritated with the affectionate display of the two lovers, so to cut them off, she instantly threw in a question. "Who was that stallion?" Not that she cared as much.

Spirit locked eyes with her, hesitating in his answer. "It was... your previous lead stallion." He said at last, as the black mare before them paled and tensed, small shiver running down her spine. Rain curiously observed how the whole countenance and even the body of the black mare began to change. Her previous proud exterior was replaced with a look of terror and dread. The young paint couldn't help but wonder what horrors Misty had endured to have such a reaction on hearing about the blue roan stud. Judging how shamefully that beast had acted towards her and Esperanza, Rain had a small idea. And somehow, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Misty in that very moment.

"Oh no, that horrible blue roan!" Scarlet neighed in fright, her eyes darting to the black mare.

"Did he come to reclaim me?" Slowly nickered Misty, trying to keep her racing heart under control.

"No, don't worry." Esperanza interjected almost immediately, as she moved to scratch her neck. "He just wanted to steal Rain but failed."

Misty seemed to relax at that, as the feeling of relief spread over her. She stared at Rain, their eyes met for a brief moment, and then she quickly averted her gaze from her.

"He won't harm any of you." Spirit spoke up, with assurance of a true leader. "In fact, he'll be smart to not show himself to us ever again." As he said this, he gazed down at Rain once more, silently thanking God that neither she or his mother had endured anything too horrific. The mere thought of that brute capturing his sweet paint was more than he could bear. He nuzzled her with a loving caress and looked back at his band.

"From now on, we stick together."

* * *

The glorious sun had sunk back to earth again, and the stars had come out to twinkle over the Cimarron herd, along with the gorgeous beams of the silver moon, Spirit began his night check, to make sure every member of his family was present and safe. He searched for Rain with his warm eyes, hoping she'd join him, but the pretty paint was way too engrossed in interacting with his 2 year old cousins, who were all very much in love with her. All of Spirit's cousins, fillies and colts alike, admired Rain and kept asking her questions all about the human settlement. Some of the young colts even fancied her and blushed every time she appeared in front of them. It was endearing and quite funny!

Spirit chuckled at the sight of Rain eagerly explaining Lakota traditions to the curious youngsters, and continued to survey his herd members. The colts were brave to flirt with his mare so shamelessly, but they were still so young and meant no harm in their approach. The lead stallion passed his band horses, making sure they were all in sight, he nodded at them politely as they respectfully acknowledged his presence. Some whinnied at him, some lowered their heads submissively and some just simply smiled.

He was soon caught up by his mother, Esperanza, who trotted up to him and began walking alongside him. "Mother," the young stallion nickered, his warm eyes settling on the lovely palomino.

"How's the bruise on your flank, is it still painful?" He inquired, stopping in his tracks to take a good look at her. The swelling was there, it appeared reddish with a mixture of blue around it. Spirit's blood boiled with rage whenever he thought about Misty's old lead stallion and how brutally he had attacked his mother. He hoped after that horrible injury he had caused him by breaking at least one of his ribs, he would never ever cross him or his family again.

Esperanza couldn't help but beam at her son's caring attentiveness. "It's alright, Spirit. Please, do not worry about it anymore."

"How can I not worry?" Questioned the young stallion. "Who knows what that beast would've done if the Eagle hadn't called me." He snorted, shaking his long beautiful mane. "You and Rain were in great danger, and it's all my fault."

"No, my son." Esperanza inserted almost immediately, with a severe head-shake. "You mustn't blame yourself. You warned us...you warned me and I did not listen. It's my fault and this bruise serves me right. I endangered not only myself but Rain as well..." the lead mare sighed, full with regret. "I should've known better."

Spirit let out a heavily exhale. He couldn't change the past, but thankfully, everyone had made it out all right and with minor injuries. The brute was far away from them now, he couldn't harm any of his family again, and both his mother and Rain were safe. Perhaps hanging on to the unfortunate events was not worth it.

"What's done is done." The golden son of Strider spoke gently. "Let's just try to learn from our mistakes as to not repeat them again."

Esperanza smiled softly at her pride and joy, and the mother and son exchanged a sweet nuzzle. "You speak reasonably, Spirit." She agreed with a low nicker. Her young son was growing more wiser and stronger by each sunrise. The herd could not have asked for a better lead stallion, he was just like his father and it made Esperanza's heart extremely happy. However, there was something still missing...something important - something that defined a lead stallion's legacy. Spirit needed to acquire his own offspring. It was about time and the perfect season for it. And oh, how she wished to have little grandfoals running around next Spring.

"Spirit," Esperanza began after a minute of silence, trying to not come off too demanding and pushy. After all, this decision was not hers...but rather his. "I do not want to seem overbearing. But my son, I think it's time you started thinking about your offspring."

"Oh," The stallion was taken aback at the change of the topic. Instantly, Misty's very forward behaviour towards him that afternoon rushed back into his mind and he couldn't help but chuckle nervously. "yeah, that."

"Yes, _that_. " Esperanza emphasized, slightly disappointed to receive such a passive response from him. "You need to secure an heir or two. It's every lead stallion's duty."

"I know, I know." Spirit nodded, understanding exactly how true his mother's words were. It had been 3 and a half years since he had become a leader of the Cimarron herd and yet, still had no offspring of his own. Most band stallions made sure to conceive foals right away. But Spirit had always been way too preoccupied with adventuring around his untamed lands to really focus on offspring.

"Please, do not postpone it any longer." The wise palomino insisted with pleading eyes.

"Mother, this is not all up to me." Spirit sighed, slightly frustrated at the new subject. He wanted to be in control of his own life, and that even included having foals whenever he desired. He couldn't care less how things were done by other band stallions. However, Spirit did not have the heart to tell this to his mother so bluntly. He settled on a valid excuse "What about the other party that needs to be involved in this delicate situation?"

It was true... what about Rain? Was she ready for such a big step? After all, she had to be the one to carry the foal for 11 months, not Spirit.

"Misty and Scarlet are more than willing." Esperanza threw in, tired of hearing her son's ridiculous excuses. "And well, as for Rain, she might be nervous at first, but I'm sure you won't do anything to hurt her. " Clearly, Esperanza thought that the young paint was not experienced at all. Perhaps, she wasn't like Misty and Scarlet but it certainly wasn't her first time.

Spirit smirked with a roll of his eyes. _Yeah, Misty was willing, alright._ She had almost made a complete fool out of him with her persistence that afternoon.

And presently, his mother had reached the topic that made him want to hide under a rock. This was definitely something he could do on his own without the help of anyone, let alone his mother.

"Well, um..." Esperanza started tactfully, keeping her tone soft and airy. She wanted to subtly hint him to go easy on the paint filly. "You see, first experience can be quite uncomfortable for a maiden mare like Rain, so you should-"

"Stop, stop, mother!" Spirit cut her off quickly, feeling too embarrassed and awkward to continue this very intimate subject with her. "Trust me, I get it, no need for details." He added quietly, trying to avoid eye contact. Did she forget how she told him she would not press him and come off pushy? That's exactly what she was doing now!

"Oh, sorry." The palomino mumbled, realizing that she had gotten bit too carried away. It's just that Spirit was her only son and she really wanted to see him settle down.

"I should probably continue the night check." Spirit began, after a long awkward pause and quickly left his mother's presence, glad to have gotten away from the uncomfortable theme.

But something told him this was not going to be the end of it.

* * *

Rain had been extremely excited to hear that the youngsters of the herd where curious about the domesticated way of life. Knowing that she had come from a human settlement, and not just any settlement, but rather from a tribe of warrior two-leggeds and their war horses, the eager colts and fillies swamped her with questions. Native American horses were notorious for their unique markings and fascinating way of life. Naturally, the wild Mustangs always silently wondered about them. And the youngsters were no exception.

"Do you use paints on every part of your body?" Asked one brown filly.

"Is every horse a war horse?" The colt, Blizzard neighed expectantly.

"What do eagle feathers signify?"

"Are the two-leggeds sitting on your backs?"

"Were they the ones that captured Spirit?"

"Have you ever participated in battle?"

These questions and other similar ones came flying from every direction. The eager colts and fillies danced in place as they perked their ears to hear Rain's explanations. The beautiful Lakota mare tried to keep up with their inquiries and calmly narrated and described her experiences and what it was it like to grow up with the people of her village.

"They treat horses with love and respect. I was like a family to them." She said with dreamy eyes, as the memories of her dear Little Creek surfaced up her mind. "They're kind and gentle. They care greatly about their horses." She continued with a soothing tone.

"Do not poison the minds of these young ones." Came fierce hiss from none other than black Misty, who had overheard the parts of the conversation. The group froze in surprise as they noticed the cold glare of the black Misty. As if on cue, the colts and fillies instantly backed up their steps, clearing a way for the approaching, dominant mare.

Rain tensed at Misty's sudden intrusion, unsure of what the moody mare's problem was now, she pulled herself together and stayed silent.

"All two-leggeds are predators and no horse should ever trust them." Misty said proudly as her cold gaze shifted back and forth from Rain and to the young ones.

"But Rain said that her owner-" Two year old Lightening began politely, but was instantly inturrpted.

"It doesn't matter." The black mare pinned her ears at him. "They can't be trusted. They only seek to use us to their advantage. They're selfish creatures." Misty explained, her attention was now fully fixed on the youngsters.

Even though Rain attempted to hold her peace in the beginning, she became offended and provoked at the last words of Misty. She couldn't hide her anger any more. How could she diss her human like that? She knew nothing about them! Absolutely nothing!

"With all due respect, Misty," she nickered with a soft tone, trying to come off calm and nice. "I don't think it's right to talk about things you know nothing about."

"And I don't think it's right to stand here and preach about how wonderful your precious humans are!" Misty spat furiously, her unforgiving stare was sending shivers down Rain's body. "If they're so perfect, why are you even here?"

By now, the younger herd members, sensing the unexplainable tension between the two mares, quietly slipped away from their presence, not wanting to be caught in trouble. Each of them trotted back to their grazing dams.

"I know why your heart is so full of hate," Rain nickered gently, as she remembered the afternoon's occurrences. "You've endured nothing but pain and abuse, and I'm truly sorry-"

"Oh, that's sweet." Mockingly cut her off Misty. "I do not need your charity and I certainly do not require you to feel sorry for me."

"All I'm saying is that I understand what you've been through" Rain continued calmly again, ready to put past offenses in the past and be civil with the black mare, if not her friend. She doubted they could ever be friends, but she wished for the animosity between them to end.

"You understand nothing!" Misty stated aggressively, almost showing her teeth in anger. "You are a pampered little filly, who lives in a fantasy world. You stole everything that was supposed to be mine." She snapped at her, as Rain quickly took few steps back, trying to not get bitten. "You think just because Esperanza gave you few lessons in the wild that you truly belong here?"

Truth be told, Misty was very furious at the fact that her previous band stallion had returned with an intention of stealing Rain and had failed. That disgraceful creature always made sure to turn Misty's life into living hell and even now, when he had a chance to finally do something useful for the black mare, he had proven her wrong. He was an utter waste of space, of that Misty was sure.

"Jealousy won't get you far." Rain said, her voice was steady, but her sparkling blue eyes had become severe now. She wouldn't let Misty or anyone for that matter, ignorantly judge her like that. "You can use all the tricks you want, yet I'll still be here because this is where I belong." She announced with a feeling of triumph washing over her. "My place and destiny is here with Spirit."

Misty smirked and her eyes lit up maliciously. "It's cute how you actually believe that you'll last here." She smiled again, as she began to walk away from her. "There are certain traditions that need to be observed and I doubt one of them will please you." The black mare stopped and glared back at her. "My advice to you Rain: Save yourself a heartbreak and go back to your two-legged."


	18. Heart Wants What It Wants

**Chapter 18**

 **Heart Wants What It Wants**

 _"Followin' our star, has led to where you are._

 _I feel so strong now, this can't be wrong now."_

* * *

Following Bolder's advice proved to be very advantageous for the beautiful Nova. She had safely made it down the river and crossed it without any difficulty, the water was shallow and therefore did not require much struggle to get over it. For fear of getting caught by Bolder's arrogant uncle, Raven's lovely daughter made sure to travel faster than usual, thus arriving around the lands of Cimarron sooner than expected.

Once she safely cut across the stream, Nova sighed, pausing in her tracks to observe her surroundings. She had hoped that once over the river, she'd encounter the herd of Spirit right away, yet there was no sign of horses. There were lot of trees and meadows, birds flew here and there on occasion, but other than that, it was extremely quiet. Shaking her flaxen mane, the sun dappled her dark chocolate pelt and with a determined exhale, she shuffled her legs to move forward. Perhaps the herd was grazing somewhere else? The territory was large without doubt. Maybe Spirit had led his band bit further away from where she currently stood?

Before Nova could move and continue her desperate search, her nose and ears detected an unwanted visitor. Azogar had found her! There, he was trotting towards her and down the river. How did he manage to track her down so easily? She was confused and worried. However, the lovely young mare did not have much time to dwell on it, her thoughts were interrupted by the loud cry of the Bald Eagle himself.

Indeed, Azogar had outsmarted his nephew this time around. The Lone Stallion had hoped that by sending Nova away and by staying back, he'd divert the attentions of his uncle. He stomped around and walked around the trail as loud as possible to draw Azogar towards him and further and further away from Nova. But what Bolder did not know was that Azogar had been in the Cimarron lands once, and even though, at first he had forgotten which path to take, he was slowly remembering. He had scented Nova and Bolder at the same time. But when the silver grullo horse noticed that the two horses were headed in different directions, his desire to catch Nova and obtain the paint mare from Spirit had made him forget all about his nephew. He had recognized the path the daughter of Raven had made. She was headed to find the herd of Cimarron and Azogar's mind had finally opened. At last he was beginning to remember which way Spirit's homelands lay. In fact, now that he realized that Nova was not with the Lone Stallion, Azogar did not find it necessary to follow his recluse of a nephew. Instead, he chose to go after Nova, after all, everything he wanted and desired was towards the Cimarron lands.

Azogar crossed the shallow river without a problem and in few minutes, he was on the other side of the land. At first he could not find the dark mare at all, it seemed like she had taken cover by the trees. He stood, looking this way and that, and then he saw her. She was just a shadow in the half-light of the moon and the day - Nova and no one else. But what was that big, flying creature that was nearing her? Could it be the king of the sky? The mighty Bald Eagle? Azogar felt suddenly muddled, puzzled, twisted. Who was coming from which direction? What was happening? Where was the herd of Cimarron? Why was Nova getting so close to that enormous bird? Since when does the Eagle converse with Mustangs? He felt a small shiver of terror go through him. He stood shaking, so frightened that he could almost feel himself galloping through the bush, anywhere, anywhere to get away from the majestic bird. But Nova was there.

"Come, Nova, come!" he called, but it was as though she did not hear him. He saw that the Eagle had landed on the ground and now was curiously moving towards the lovely mare, and she too, without feeling spooked, neared the creature. Azogar should have remembered this bird. Once, when he was only a two-year old, he had seen him flying over the rambunctious colt of Strider and Esperanza. The Eagle liked to be too wise, and it usually annoyed him. The fact that he was also Spirit's loyal companion since foal-hood made him dislike the majestic bird even more. Azogar's previous uneasiness calmed down, but because he had been frightened, he now became angry. And how dare that mare ignore him like that?

"You come back with me, this instant!" he warned Nova, and walked towards her to give her a little nip and show her that he was master. She slightly moved from his presence, yet was taking absolutely no notice of him, not even looking at him, but very respectfully saying to the majestic bird.

"Greetings, O king of the sky," just as though she had been trained in manners by Azogar's oldest brother Flint. But then again, Flint had always been good friends with Raven the sire of Nova, so, obviously, they shared the same quirks. "I know that there is no secret of the West which you do not understand, and there is something I would very much like to ask you. That is, if I may?" the young mare added humbly.

The magnificent creature opened its wings and flew up again, slightly spooking the wary Azogar, and sitting himself on the nearby branch of the tree, he began. "Ask, O beautiful daughter of Raven. If it's in my power to help you, I shall indeed try."

Azogar drew closer, so greatly interested that his previous anger and frustration sank.

Nova gratefully bowed her head to the Eagle and spoke softly. "I would like to know," she began politely, who never dreamt that Azogar himself did not know and forgotten all about it, "where the golden stallion, Spirit, runs?"

 _Ah!_ _Finally!_ Something to his advantage! Azogar came closer still, eager to hear the new information, and the Eagle shot him a quick, fierce glance. He did not wish to let down the hopeful Nova, who very clearly desired to find Spirit, but there was something about the grullo stallion that made the Eagle doubt him. Azogar was notorious for being arrogant and fool-hardy yet very beautiful. The wise symbol of freedom could not bring himself to trust him. Had the young mare come to him all alone, without company, perhaps, he would share the information with her. But now she was with another horse - with a stallion - to be exact. The Eagle could not and would not dare to risk and endanger his best companion along with his herd like that.

The majestic bird decided to settle on a warning and scare the horses away from the Cimarron lands, once and for all. He hoped that if he frightened them, they would never dare to return and cause problems for the son of Strider ever again.

"This is a dangerous secret, Nova, too dangerous for one as gentle as you."

"I am not gentle," said Nova, slightly irritated that everyone treated her like a small, delicate little flower, and so she spoke fiercely. "Do you know where the son of Strider runs?" Almost immediately she tried to cover her lapse from manners by adding: "I am sure you do, for what secrets are hidden from you?"

Nova was growing desperate! She was standing right next to the over-bearing Azogar. She needed to find Spirit now more than ever. If she had failed to do so, she would most definitely be forced to return to the silver grullo's herd.

The noble bird noticed the despairing look of the lovely, young mare. It was clear to him that she wished to join Spirit and get away from her unwanted suitor. But what was he to do? How could he help her with Azgoar standing so close and listening so intently to their every word? Besides, did Spirit even want another mare for his herd? Anyone could tell that the young stallion was only amorous with the beautiful mare of the Lakota tribe. In his humble opinion, Nova was wasting her time, desiring someone she could never have. Or perhaps... she could? The Eagle was conflicted and remained silent.

Nova however, continued to plead. "Wise and noble bird," she said, "please, could you let me into just this one of your secrets?"

"It is not up to me to share the secrets of the son of Strider." He explained calmly. "If he were in search of a mare, he'd come to you himself."

Nova's heart sank and her stomach dropped. _So there was no hope for her?_ She would be forced to remain with Azogar!

"Tell the mare where Spirit hides, you conceited liar!" The silver grullo stallion exclaimed angrily. "You may fool the inexperienced but you can't fool me! I know he is somewhere here, I've been here once before!" He said proudly, wanting to show-off in front of Nova.

The young mare looked at him in surprise. She did not understand why he had come to her rescue and why he was so determined to find Spirit. But she was too taken up with her own wishes to realize that there might be enmity or jealousy between the two stallions.

"Where are your manners silver horse?" The Eagle asked him, sounding extremely unimpressed. "A brother of such a chivalrous stallion as Flint should know better."

"And the so-called _king of the sky_ should not degrade himself by lying to those that ask for his help." Azogar hissed back, ears pinned, nostrils flaring.

Noticing that Azogar's rudeness towards the Eagle might completely ruin her chances to find Spirit, Nova cut in with a polite little nicker. "Oh please, do forgive the crude manners of the stallion." She entreated the noble creature before her. "Let the bitter words of his mouth not upset you, O, Lord, of the Sky. Please, I beg you, if you know where the son of Strider runs, share it with me. I've been seeking him for days, do not let me go empty-hearted." She added with a soft sniff, her eyes becoming all teary with emotion.

"Fair daughter of Raven," Began the Eagle, after a long, agonizing pause of silence. "stay with the stallion who wants you, and seek not Spirit. Forget him, for he has a mare of his own who is a sweet summer's rain to him." with that, he spread his magnificent wings and flew away from the presence of the two horses and up into the unlimited sky.

Nova lowered her head in defeat, almost ready to burst into tears. Azogar huffed in annoyance, he was not pleased with the Eagle's high and mighty attitude towards him. But nevertheless, he now had the lovely mare to care for. Yet Spirit's paint one still continued to haunt him. If he could find her again...how wonderful would that be!

"Come Nova, I'm not angry with you anymore." He said gently, which surprised the young mare. "Let's go home."

With a small exhale, the daughter of Raven looked up and met his eyes. He seemed sincere for once. With a little head motion, the stallion turned round and started back to his own herd. Nova stood there for few seconds, her gaze shifted back to the Cimarron homelands and with a sad sigh, she slowly began to follow after Azogar as a tiny tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Esperanza had woken up in great spirits that morning! She had forgotten all about the unpleasant encounter with Misty's former band stallion and presently busied herself in day-dreaming about how wonderful it would be to become a grand-dam of Spirit's little foals. Spring was certainly in the air, her heart skipped joyfully as she passed the yearling twins of the chestnut Scarlet, and the coming two year old colts and fillies of Spirit's aunts where growing stronger by each passing of the hour.

She was floating, her neck was held high, her eyes proudly grazed over the mingling horses of her herd. It was such a gorgeous day! She smiled as she realized that Strider would've been proud of how far they've come. She remembered their struggles to establish a reliable grazing grounds for the herd... they've been through so much together and had indeed come far. Noticing her son confidently striding down from the hill-top, she instantly made up her mind to see him.

"Good morning, my dear!" Esperanza greeted, reaching out to nuzzle her only son.

Spirit's eyes lit up upon noticing his sweet dam and he brushed his nose on her. "Good morning, mother. Feeling better?" He said, his voice slightly concerned as his gaze shifted on the bruise that his mother displayed on her flank.

"Pay no mind to it. I'm fine." The palomino answered quickly, desperate to put an end to the unpleasant subjects once and for all. Spirit nodded in agreement slowly as his mother waved his question away.

"So?" She asked excitedly, "have you given any thought to what we discussed the other day?"

"You mean about the offspring?" The young stallion inquired with a smirk. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Of course, about the offspring! What else?" Esperanza replied, feeling frustrated and excited all at once.

"Mother, relax." The golden stallion laughed with a shake of his head. "I was actually planning on talking to Rain about it today. That is, if you let me." He wrinkled his nose in mischief, looking altogether like that same little colt Esperanza remembered him to be. He scanned his herd and his deep brown eyes settled on the pretty form of the paint mare. At the moment, she was quite eagerly conversing with Willow and Goonda, the dams of his little cousins. Spirit was incredibly glad to see her fit in and get along with his band so nicely. Both Willow and Goonda had taken quite a liking to the young mare and they could always be seen grazing beside her to keep her company, whenever Spirit was busy with patrolling the territory. Although, he was now beginning to wonder why he hadn't seen Rain with Misty or Scarlet lately. In fact, he had not seen her with Misty at all, except that one time when Rain was avoiding him. He decided not to dwell on it too much...he was sure there was a perfect explanation for that.

"Really?" Squealed the palomino happily, at the news her son shared."Oh this is so exciting!" She danced in place, resembling an energetic little filly. "So today might be the day?" She asked again, beaming from head to toe.

Spirit couldn't help but chuckle at the reaction of his mother. With a slight head-shake he responded. "Yes, really. But stop being so loud about it."

"Oh this is so wonderful!" Cried the ecstatic creamy mare, as the nearby grazing horses snapped their heads at them curiously. Spirit rolled his eyes and Esperanza cringed. Noticing that she had indeed brought unwanted attention on them, she quieted down and whispered. "I'm sorry, my son. I'm just so excited."

"I know." Spirit smiled in reply. "But let me first talk to Rain." He didn't want his mother to get her hopes up in case things didn't go as planned.

"Of course, of course." Nodded Esperanza quickly, her mind already racing back and forth about the potential chances of Rain getting pregnant that day. "Now remember, my son," she began anxiously. "Go easy on her, be gentlemanly and make sure to let her know that you care about her and her wants-"

" Stop it, mother." Spirit mumbled, heat rising to his cheeks in embarrassment. "I know all that."

"Yes, but it's her first time so it's your duty to make her feel-" Esperanza did not seem to care that she was once again making her son uncomfortable. She had gotten too caught up in her own desires and wishes of being a granddam.

"I thought we agreed to not get into details." Spirit shot his mother an annoyed look.

"Look, I'm just concerned alright?" Esperanza retorted defensively. "I'm looking out for Rain's well-being as well as yours."

"Well, you gotta stop doing that." Firmly insisted the embarrassed young stallion. "And also..." He paused, feeling conflicted and utterly uncomfortable. Should he share it with her? Or was it too much information? Why was his mother being so over-bearing right now?

"Spirit, it's her first time," Continued Esperanza, stubbornly refusing to see how awkward this was for her son. She was just too set in her own ways. "Simply control yourself and be as gentle as possible, just like your father was-"

"Mother!" Spirit exclaimed in outrage, his eyes wide in shock. _Thank goodness he did not make her finish that sentence!_ Making sure that no one had overheard them, he leaned closer to her, "Stop that now." He told her in a low voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Spirit." Esperanza replied, feeling ashamed. "Was that too much information?"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yes, I do tend to get bit carried away. Forgive me." She admitted and nuzzled her son. "Obviously, I trust you and I know you know what you're doing. It's just that Rain's state-"

"Mother, Rain's fine. It's not her first time." He finally told her, hoping that would do the trick and stop his dam's fretting.

Esperanza lifted her eyebrows with an intrigued expression that made Spirit even more uncomfortable. "Well," she said with a sassy wink. "you two definitely aren't wasting time...when did that happen?"

"Mother!"

"Alright, alright, I'll shut up an- she's coming!" Esperanza suddenly jumped in excitement as Spirit jerked his head back and spotted Rain making her way towards them.

"Oh this is it, this is happening." The palomino kept nickering happily, unable to stop her dancing body as Spirit stood proudly and assumed a confident exterior. But in reality his stomach was filled with butterflies and twitching in knots. His mother's over excitement was not helping the already nerve-wracking situation either.

"Okay, stay quiet now." Spirit whispered as the palomino attempted to fix his messy forelock with her muzzle, just like she used to do when her son was a tiny foal.

"Stop it, ma..." The young stallion blushed, moved away from her touch and smiled once Rain neared the mother and son.

"Good morning, you two." The beautiful paint greeted as she exchanged breaths with Esperanza and then softly stroked Spirit's nose with hers.

"Morning, love." The stallion nickered, caressing the side of her lovely face. His beating heart seemed to slow down as soon as he stared into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Why, hello there, Rain." Esperanza grinned happily. "Are you feeling as lovesick as my son is?" She asked with a teasing little smile.

Rain giggled in slight confusion and Spirit shot his mother a warning look.

"What do you mean?" The young mare asked the older one curiously.

"Oh, nothing. It's just wonderful when the two are in love and when the little ones run around joyously." Esperanza explained dreamily and with a small rear, spun around.

Rain stared at her with a huge smile plastered on her pretty countenance. She was surprised, for she had never seen Esperanza behaving that way.

Spirit shifted closer to his dam and muttered to her through his teeth, his eyes never leaving Rain. "You're doing it again."

"Oh, yes, sorry!" Esperanza agreed right away. "I shall leave you two and...good luck!" She added with a happy whiny and finally trotted to the other side of the field.

Once his mother was gone, Spirit allowed himself to breathe again as he gazed at the beauty before him. He could already imagine the gorgeous offspring she could produce. Just as enchanting as herself...if not more. His heart skipped a beat when their eyes met.

"What was that about?" Rain turned to him with a bright beam. "Your mother seemed so..."

"Crazy?" Spirit suggested with a chuckle.

The former mare of Lakota giggled at that. "No, just incredibly excited about something."

Spirit rolled his eyes and snorted. "You have no idea."

Rain smiled again but this time her eyes deepened as she intently gazed at him. Spirit couldn't help but embrace her again with a sweet nibble on her neck. "Do you want to get away for a while?" He asked with a soft murmur.

"And leave the herd without a leader?" Rain raised her brows.

"We won't go far, we'll be close enough to scent unwanted strangers." He told her with a charming little smile that always made her heart flutter with a tingling feeling. In full honesty, Spirit admired how caring she had grown towards his herd. She truly wanted to keep them all safe and it made him extremely happy to know that she had slowly settled in and thought of his herd as her family

"If you insist." Rain shot him a sassy look, her sapphire eyes animated with a mischievious glare.

It had been a while since the two had spent some quality time together without the extra eyes of the other horses. Both Spirit and Rain had missed being alone together and so, the getaway sounded just right. And besides, the fact that Spring had finally sprung, made the young lovers' hearts burst with feelings and emotions that altogether excited and embarrassed them.

"Oh, trust me, I insist." Grinned Spirit with a wink.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this. Please, don't be shy to say if you're getting bored and want some action. Trust me, interesting things are coming for sure. P.S I hope the chapter names and the lyrics from the Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron soundtracks make sense and suits the chapters. Happy Easter!**


	19. The Cunning Scheme

**Chapter 19**

 **The Cunning Scheme**

 _"Don't think that you can find a way in, is what I'm saying."_

* * *

Bolder had been extremely taken aback when he realized that Azogar had chosen to ignore him and went after Nova instead. First of all, how did his uncle even know that the lovely mare was headed towards the northern trail? There was no way he could've known that. The only one who could have guessed her whereabouts would've been the one who had visited the Cimarron lands before. Which he doubted Azogar ever did...but what if he had been wrong to think that? What if his uncle knew the direction of where the lands of the son of Strider lay? Bolder shuddered at that thought, his entire body tensing.

Without further thought, Bolder spun round and went after his uncle and Nova, hoping to get in time to save the resistant mare from the grasps of his irritating uncle. In fact, he had been just crossing the river when he noticed both Nova and Azogar standing beside a tall tree on the other side and intently gazing at the Bald Eagle, that set on one of the long branches. It was evident from where he stood that they were all eagerly conversing about something important. But what?

Confusion and curiosity was evident on his entire face, however, he remained very still, quiet and awaited for things to become more clear. Soon afterwards, the Eagle had decided to move along and flew away and the two horses had started back. Bolder was very surprised to see Nova following Azogar on her own accord and what's more interesting...they both seemed very calm. There was no sign of anger or forcefulness on behalf of Azogar, no sign of refusal or resistance from Nova. The blood-bay son of Flint was downright shocked. Unable to hold himself together, the Lone Stallion stepped forward and decided to meet them.

"Ah, nephew!" Exclaimed Azogar once noticing the young horse by the small bank of the flowing creek. "Missed me already?" He smirked with a smug look. "I must say, I had almost doubted you, believing that you stole my mare from me."

"That...um, is not the case." Hesitantly nickered the blood-bay, uneasiness settled in him as his eyes shifted on the saddened young mare. "Nova and I just met-"

"No need to explain, I know you two came upon each other quite accidentally." Azogar cut in without a care in the world. "We're actually heading back home, but how is it that you found us?" He questioned with a tilt of his head. "Were you following us?" The last sentence was filled with suspicious inquiry.

"No, of course not." Bolder firmly shook his head with a snort. "I just scented you two and couldn't help my curiosity. Is everything alright?" He asked, his gaze was mostly on the beautiful daughter of Raven, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. He did not know what to make of this strangeness around him.

"All is well, nephew." The silver grullo responded nonchalantly. "Like I said, Nova and I are starting back to my herd."

Bolder was surprised to see how meek, quiet and just simply heartbroken the young mare appeared. She was not resisting Azogar in any way, her former spirited eyes were downcast and expression-less. She resembled a shadow...her body was there, but her mind was lost somewhere else. He couldn't understand it, but he felt incredibly sorry for her. Perhaps if he could aid her? Clearing his throat, the loner horse nickered gently to his uncle.

"I know this probably is not my business, but I believe Nova wanted to remain with another stallion."

Azogar's carefree expressions changed at that and his eyes instantly darkened. "You are right, none of this is your concern." He confirmed, his voice slightly irritated.

"Come now, uncle." Softly said Bolder, hoping to put him off with an easygoing tone. "You wouldn't want a mare who pines for another, now would you? I mean, you're way too good for that." He added with a proud smirk. Just like his father, the Lone Stallion was extremely clever and knew exactly how to get under Azogar's skin and turn things around to his advantage. "There are plenty of other fillies around the West who'd love to join your herd."

At this, Nova finally lifted her eyes and stared at Bolder, looking very puzzled while Azogar, rolled his eyes, still a little annoyed but another part of him couldn't help but silently agree with the young blood-bay. "It seems like living as a recluse has dulled all your studly senses, my colt."

"I'm no colt." The Lone Stallion responded with a fierce glare. For the first time, in the presence of his uncle, he sounded thoroughly displeased.

"Then stop saying things that make no sense." Azogar retorted back, a little surprised. He did not expect him to react that way. The Lone Stallion had always been polite and courteous with him, not daring to get upset with his uncle no matter what. "Don't you know that it's not about what the mare wants, but rather about the strength of the stallion? I will not lose her to some inexperienced stud who thinks he is special just because he got lucky and escaped the two-leggeds."

"Spirit is so much more than that!" Nova burst, breaking her silence and snapped at the grulla stallion. "He is a hero! A legend!"

"Don't be ridiculous, my dear" Scoffed Azogar as he swished his long smokey tail. "What kind of a legend hides under the wings of a bird? He is a coward! He is probably afraid of me."

"Why would he be afraid of you?" Bolder asked, as he leaned closer expectantly. "I mean what business do you have with the son of Strider?" He corrected his previous cold tone with a courteous nod. Indeed, what was going on between his uncle and Spirit? Did they know each other? Bolder was genuinely curious.

Now was Azogar's turn to boast in front of his nephew and he was going to do just that. Lifting his head in pride, he began. "Because I almost stole his prized mare."

Bolder stopped breathing for a second as his heart skipped a bit. _Prized mare of Spirit?_ Surely, his uncle was talking about the gorgeous young paint he had saved from the flood. _Azogar wanted her too?_! His stomach dropped at the news. This couldn't be happening!

"His prized mare?" He asked nervously, after a short pause. A tiny feeling of hope went through him as he allowed himself to think that maybe just maybe he was talking about a different mare.

 _Oh, who was he kidding_?! Obviously, Azogar had set his eyes on the striking paint filly and an electric shudder went through him at that thought. _No! Not her!_

"Yes, I'm determined to get the lovely newcomer he stole from the two-leggeds." His uncle confirmed the Lone Stallion's fears.

"If you are so big and strong, why didn't you challenge him, then?" Nova threw in temperamentally, provoking Azogar with her sharp words. She didn't know why exactly she had said this, or what she hoped to accomplish by it. The young mare was just angry at the whole world. She was frustrated at the prospect of being taken back to Azogar's herd and probably forced to accept his unwanted advances. She was incredibly disappointed that the magnificent Eagle had sent her away without giving her information about Spirit, but more than anything, she was vexed that he had suggested that Spirit didn't want her for his herd. And she was so done with the over-flowing arrogance of the silver horse.

"Weren't you listening to what that conceited bird said?" Azogar turned to her angrily. "That coward is hiding from me!" He stomped his front feet in agitation, almost threatening the young mare next to him.

But Bolder, who had been deeply contemplating on everything that was unfolding before him, suddenly became struck with an idea. Truly, the blood of his clever sire and wise dam ran deeply through his veins. Craftily he turned to Azogar and nickered in a calm, composed manner. "Why uncle, you cannot let him get away with it"

That seemed to catch the silver grullo's attention, as he averted his cool stare from Nova and looked back at the young loner horse. "What do you mean?"

"How can you let this colt of Strider win so easily?" He began again, his words were uttered with utmost cunning. "You must return to Cimarron territory right now and challenge him for his mare and for Nova. I'm sure once Nova sees how strong and undefeated you are, she'll be honored to join your herd, isn't that so, Nova?" Bolder shot the pretty mare a sly look.

Raven's daughter was very confused but she dared not to speak. Something deep inside told her that Bolder was going to turn around the unpleasant events to their advantage.

"You don't understand, that show-off is hiding from me." Azogar explained, his stare going back and forth from his nephew to Nova. He couldn't bring himself to comprehend where this was going.

"I'll help you find him and his herd." Bolder responded confidently as he arched his thick neck as was accustomed with stallions. "You must fight and expand your harem." He insisted again with a scheming little smirk. "No one is greater than you, uncle."

Bolder knew exactly what he was doing. In fact, if this was going to work, he would need to congratulate himself somehow. His plan was simple: He was going to help Nova and his uncle discover the band of Cimarron. Upon their arrival, foolish Azogar would fire up the golden stallion Spirit and the two would get into a heated fight without doubt. During this fiery exchange between the two proud stallions, Bolder would sneak in the herd, steal the pretty paint and disappear from their presence without getting suspected. Meanwhile, Spirit would definitely defeat the arrogant Azogar and automatically Nova would belong to the son of Strider.

Thus, both Nova and Bolder would emerge victorious and would get exactly what they wanted. Spirit too, would be somewhat of a winner considering, he'd probably beat Azogar very easily and get the pretty daughter of Raven for himself. Sure, he'd lose the paint _one...but who cares?_ Bolder didn't give too much thought to that. The only big loser here would be his foolish uncle. It served him right! He asked for it the moment he desired the beautiful paint mare for himself. Bolder was not going to give her up to anyone.

His plan was perfect! The only thing he needed now was for Azogar to fall for it. And it seemed like that was precisely the direction where things were headed.

Nova, at first was lost and couldn't wrap her mind about what Bolder was trying to accomplish by showering his unworthy uncle with all those unecessary praises. However, she quickly came to a realization, caught on to his game and joined the tricky little scheme.

"Yes, prove to me that you are a worthy stallion...that you are better than the son of Strider. A mare can always change her mind, if the right stallion comes along." The beautiful filly chimed, her eyes batting seductively at Azogar. "Fight for my affections." She added softly and let her nose softly rub on the neck of the arrogant stallion, whose ego was growing by the second, thanks to Bolder and now Nova's encouragement.

"You can do this!" The Lone Stallion exclaimed with a loud squeal.

That sealed the deal. The foolish Azogar fell right into their cunning trap. "You both are right," he began with a pleased expression, loving the attention and compliments he received. "That's exactly what I'll do! I'll show that arrogant son of Strider what I'm made of!"

"That's the spirit!" Bolder nodded brightly, unable to stop himself from grinning. He couldn't believe it. His plan was working!

"Enough of this idle chit-chat." Azogar said proudly as he turned back to the Cimarron lands. "Come, nephew, lead the way if you can."

Not even once did Azogar think or question how the Lone Stallion knew of Spirit's whereabouts, or why he was suddenly so interested in helping him obtain and win mares. Nova and Bolder however, were extremely close to getting what they both desired for so long.


	20. Special

**Chapter 20**

 **Special**

 _"Now would you mind if I bared my soul?"_

* * *

As the lovestruck Spirit and Rain walked off to get some alone time from the grazing herd of Cimarron, they allowed themselves to wander away and get lost in each other's absorbing presence. Esperanza, although, standing some distance away, couldn't help but grin after them in excitement, earning knowing side-eyed glances from both Goonda and Willow.

"Come, let's go a little faster!" Exclaimed Spirit with a high-pitched squeal, as he shot Rain a playful look, twisting towards the water's bank. The stallion struck friskily at the ground and galloped forward, his powerful legs moving with a relaxing stride. The wind strongly ripped at his long mane as Spirit closed his eyes, sensation of flying overtaking him. Just as he was about to reach the shore, he turned and shot up another embankment, looking over his sparkling golden shoulder, to see if his pretty paint mare followed.

"Are you in such a hurry to leave your herd?" She teased gently, winking with a mischievous grin. His golden pelt was rippled by the cool water's rays, and Rain gazed over his form, admiring the power and muscles he possessed. She giggled as he pranced around like a young colt, his legs moving about joyously.

"I'm in a hurry to spend time with you." Spirit smiled at her as his deep, warm eyes burned into her gaze like the shining stars.

The mare watched from her spot, the dappled sunlight upon her colorful coat. Spirit had galloped with an exuberant whinny up near the lake, clambering on a knoll, each strong legs pacing up the terra. As he beckoned her, she smiled and cheerfully cantered towards him, her flaxen tail billowed like a beautiful veil behind her.

Just as she was about to reach Spirit, she suddenly halted, the earth gathering around her hooves. With a flick of her light mane and tail, she brought her head up, and glanced at him. With a small pout, she calmly walked towards the lake's edge. With a rippling tail, she tread softly into the water, it's rays of sunlight dappled her brown and white pelt. Her legs entered the cool water, the freshness hitting Rain as it seeped into her fur.

Still looking at Spirit, her eyes as blue as the sky, she gave him another playful wink. She shuddered slightly, her coat now a deep brown up to her stomach as the water dampened her fur. With her long mane and tail now striding along the clear water, her tail trailed behind her like a blonde shadow. It's silky texture blended into the water. Kicking her dainty legs, the water rose and bubbled as she was swimming in the mid morning sun.

The dun stallion cocked his head to the side, watching the mare with curiosity and fascination. Her beautiful, colorful coat became dark as the water absorbed it, leaving a wavy line along the side her body as she slid into the lake. Without noticing, his mouth hung open with awe. There was something about this mare in the water that drove him absolutely crazy. He couldn't help but remember the first time they had shared the most romantic moment ever in the Lakota Village. When they danced and swam together in the crystal clear water under the stunning Autumn sun rays. When she had finally confessed her love to him, and when they became one. That beautiful day had been so cherishing and now it was all coming back to Spirit as he gazed at his beloved Rain.

Nickering deeply he pranced along the riverbank towards her, pawing the water with pure masculinity. Several times he threw his head, his mane tangling around his face and ears. The cool, refreshing water felt good on his slightly bruised skin from the fight he had with Misty's former band stallion the other day. After Spirit finished his display, he waded out to where she swam, flaring his nostrils with delight. Rain's blue eyes matched the surface of the water, and Spirit found himself sighing. Her sparkling eyes had been the first thing that managed to mesmerize him on their first encounter. Why had she chosen him out of all stallions on earth? She could have stayed with her favorite human, along with that war stallion, Great Conquest, whom she knew way before Spirit. The Mustang's eyes slowly glazed with want as she seductively swam before him, swishing her long creamy tail to and fro.

A sudden chill came over Rain as she observed the stallion prance towards her, which was strange as the water was a perfectly lovely temperature. Was it the butterflies in her chest that made her feel as light as air, or the water's freeness of movement? Or perhaps all this was making her relive the unforgettable moment she had shared with Spirit as they swam under the golden Autumn sun back when they were both in her homeland? She shook her head, her blue gaze down in the water- her reflection taking up her sight. What was so special about her? Spirit had the looks to capture any mare's attention, gallop alongside the prettiest breeds in the West...yet he had chosen her, stuck by her and singled her out. Gazing at her own face in the rippled waves, she raised an eyebrow as she heard Spirit enter the water.

He made the reflection of her countenance disappear, and with that, she brought her head back up, and round to face him. Spirit smiled at her as he neared closer. Arching his neck in the waist-high water, Spirit struck the water bulging the muscle in his hindquarters. Without a second thought he rested his muzzle on her withers. It was so wonderful to be near her.

"I love you." He sighed, making Rain's heart soar once more in unexpectedness.

"And I love you." She smiled softly, turning her head behind her. Her lithe neck arched with grace as she stared over her shoulder at him.

A sensation of guilt washed over at the young stallion as the fears of the previous day returned to him.

"My mother warned me that bringing you hear would steer up trouble," Spirit began, his large liquid brown eyes dropping. "Am I being selfish for endangering you like that? The blue roan beast is capable of snapping mares and fillies with just one kick," His face shimmered through the lake's soft ripples, and he quickly splashed it away, not wanting to see himself. "There are other brutes around like him...what if they try to hurt you? It would be all my fault." Spirit looked at her apologetically, as he lowered his head.

Rain was surprised to hear such things from her brave stallion. She didn't want to be the reason of his unsettling feelings. Yes, it had been a scary experience for her but Spirit had nothing to do with it. And he certainly was not to be blamed for the actions of manner-less stallions. If anything, it was her and Esperanza's fault for not listening to him when he had warned them to stick closer to the band. Either way, she didn't want Spirit worrying for her safety anymore.

With a half-hearted smile, she waded a little closer to him, the white rays of light rippling along her form. She leant her head down, her bottom lip grazing the water. As she met his gaze, she blinked with trust, and her expression softened.

"Spirit," She chuckled lightly, turning her stare from his to the sun. "Don't ever for even an instant assume that you are to be blamed for what happened. Besides, I'm sure things like that happen often around Spring." She smiled at him warmly, as the blonde mane tousled over her shoulders and withers - bouncing the sun rays over at the water. "You are a wonderful leader, a fierce protector and I'm glad I chose to join your wild, beautiful home." She finished brightly and reached out to nuzzle him. "May this be the last time you feel guilty about such things." She whispered gently with a sweet brush of her nose on his muzzle.

The stallion seemed to ease up and relax at her touch, yet he could not shake off his worry completely.

"Yes, but -" Spirit started with insistence.

"No buts." Rain cut off with a meaningful glare. "Let's forget about it and move on for good." She chimed with a playful wink. The distant, gently swaying pines framed her beautiful face, silhouetting her luminescent frame just like a famous portrait. Spirit was awestruck, and for a moment he forgot everything and just gazed at the mare.

Rain watched as Spirit tipped his ear, and just stared at her. She admired his gorgeous dun pelt, and how it shone like gold in the cool water and sun. His deep brown eyes were so bright and twinkled in the rays of light that beat down upon both of them. He was so majestic and powerful and she wanted him to stop worrying about unimportant things. The brute was gone, the herd was safe, Esperanza was unharmed, and she and Spirit were sharing a beautiful day together. They needed to simply enjoy this time without thinking about unpleasant encounters and bad scenarios.

The stallion paused, almost reading all of her thoughts in understanding. His solemn demeanor changed as he eyed the mare with an evil little grin. Without hesitation he reared, bringing his full weight crashing down into the still, clear water. Just as his eyes disappeared beneath the massive wave he had created, he saw his wake completely drench the unsuspecting Rain.

The paint mare gave a muffled cry of girlish way, as the huge wave of cool water plunged down upon her entire body. Her flaxen mane struck downwards with water, her whole form darkened, but nonetheless, a glimmering sheen over her pelt.

Spirit resurfaced up, gasping for air, he raised an innocent eyebrow, spitting water from his mouth. "Good day for a swim, eh?" He questioned, ignoring the soaked state he had left her in. He paddled around her with his head just above the surface. His hooves scratched the smooth lake rocks with ease, as he tried hard not to chuckle at how doused his sweetheart looked.

"For you, maybe!" Rain gasped, when the water had settled and her vision was no longer blurry. She shook her neck, her sodden mane rattled around as the extra water sprayed around the lake. Rain glanced at the stallion with a cheeky grin and snorted at his innocent expression. "I ought to get you for that." She giggled with a threatening little glare, her muzzle balancing a bead of water on the very tip.

"So come and get me, then." Spirit grinned back mischievously.

But Rain was having none of it. With a slick turn, she waded towards the shore, the pebbled surface sliding with her weight. The water glided down her figure, the sunlight shone with an intense blaze. Once she was upon the land again, she shook her lithe form, the excess water flying off her coat, her mane and tail wrung out in the sunlight.

"Coming?" She asked, her blue eyes glancing at him. Where were they going - even she did not know. All she knew was that it was a beautiful mid-day air, and a perfect time to admire the settings of Spirit's homeland.

Spirit found his footing on the sloping shore and slowly plodded towards her. Had he done something wrong to make her leave the lake so soon? He didn't mean to tease her so much. The water level dropped slowly down his coat as he emerged from the crystal clear water, with a perplexed expression. Reaching the shore beside her, he shook vigorously, then gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong, little mare?" he pressed, his ears flicking backwards with concern. "I thought we were enjoying ourselves in the lake."

The stallion cocked his head, switching his look from her sapphire eyes to the lake's now still surface. Spirit was kind of disappointed she had ended their water frolic. He had hoped he would bring up the subject of great importance with her around their favorite activity. It seemed to him that swimming here would be a perfect way to revisit their first time together and besides, Rain was the one who had suggested almost a month ago to go swimming once it got warmer. Perhaps it was too cold for her? Quickly his mind ran through a list of scenarios, desperately hoping he hadn't upset her. That was the last thing he wanted.

The pretty paint turned her head in response to Spirit's worried question. "Take me to the place where you feel is the most beautiful among this landscape. I want to treasure and admire what you deem remarkable." She whispered lightly, her head nearing his ears. When Spirit had been with her in the Lakota Village, she had shared with him her private getaway - a cozy spot by the apple trees. She had loved that place ever since she was a tiny filly...it brought her peace, love and happiness. Now she wished to know what Spirit's treasured place was in his homeland. She wanted to be part of it, just like he had been of her's.

The shore below her nestled her hooves in the terrain, and she pawed the ground with a playful gesture. "I know you like the water, but I think it shall be more romantic in the moonlight." Rain sighed, her eyes laced with seductiveness that never failed to quicken the stallion's heartbeat.

Spirit shot the mare a confused look, but decided it was best not to question her motives. "Sure!" he exclaimed, pretending he knew exactly what she was talking about. Swishing his long jet black tail, the stallion puffed out his muscular chest, breathing in the sweet Spring air.

"Do you wish me to take you to the place that is most sacred to me, Rain?" He asked with a warm gaze. Perhaps it was time for him to reveal that part of himself. If anyone must know, it should be her...and only her. "You know, I'm not known to be sentimental but..." He stopped again, his eyes growing distant. "there is a secret place out here."

Rain became really curious at the revelation that there was a special - secret- place of her dear Spirit somewhere. Automatically she looked around and smiled with an intrigued expression. "So the mysterious stallion that I first met still lives in you." she remarked lightly,

He smiled at that, grabbing her forelock and nibbling upon it gently. "Stay close to me, I do not wish to lose sight of you again." His tone was gentle, yet firm. As long as she was by his side, no danger would befall on her and that was exactly what he wanted.

The gravel crunched and gave under Spirit's thick weight. His shoulders sloped as the shore did, rippling as his stride lengthened and shortened as he found his balance. Every few moments or so, he would turn his head to eye the mare, pausing if she was not in his opinion, close enough to his side. Although he had chased that horrible blue roan brute from their land, it did not mean that possibly another wouldn't scent her heat.

Slowly the sandy shore turned into cool, welcoming moss. The path the stallion took was overgrown and rarely used, but from his confident step, it was evident to Rain that he knew it very well. The ferns bent and swayed as he passed them, springing up his step as the stallion trudged onwards. Rain couldn't help but follow after him in utmost curiosity. She didn't know what awaited her, what he wanted to share with her. From the looks that Spirit displayed, it seemed to her that it was something very close to his heart. And it made her feel all warm inside to know that he wanted to show it to her now, whatever it was.

Spirit's expression became slightly worried, his heart raced faster as they grew closer, for he had never shown this glade to another soul, not even his mother or the Bald Eagle for that matter. The trees sparsed as they neared the forests edge, illuminating their path in a burning glow. The sun was high overhead, and glistened and danced upon Spirit's golden coat as if he were himself the son of the mighty burning ball in the cosmos.

Rain was constantly gazing around at her new surroundings. Every part of this trail Spirit led her on was new - the different trees, the new smells, and scents, the new atmosphere more than anything. She was surprised to find out how big and enormous the lands of Cimarron were...she had so much to learn.

The trail took a sharp turn and the stallion bent his handsome form to follow it, stepping high over a fallen tree. Rain halted after the tree, and curiously perked her ears forward, as she saw Spirit stopping with a raised head in a small, grassy meadow.

"This, is it." He spoke softly.

"Interesting." She chimed, catching her stallion's eyes, with a perk in her smile. They had stopped at a little meadow, small but inviting. She scanned the area with her mesmerizing blue gaze.

Spirit nickered softly at the mare, resting his muzzle upon her cheek. The meadow was just as beautiful as he remembered it. Long strands of lavender intertwined with the lush, hock-high grass. An old gnarled tree, odd but inviting spread its dead limbs high into the sky right in the very center. And near the edge of the wood, covered with a fine sheet of blue meadow flowers, a small hump rolled out of the lush undergrowth. If a stranger had wandered into the meadow, they surely would not of even noticed the little hill. It blended so perfectly into the landscape, it was a lovely natural part of the inviting glade. Immediately Spirit's brown eyes were drawn to the mound. Rain bravely walked past him, her delicate hooves lightly tapping on the soft green grass. Indeed it was an enchanting little glade, the lavender aroma laced the air with a beautiful smell, and the interesting shaped tree added a touch of mystery to the atmosphere.

Sighing softly with saddened eyes, the stallion walked forward, tucking his tail between his legs respectfully.

"I'm sure it's not something you expected, Rain." he whispered very softly as he turned his gaze on the lovely paint. "But when I was just a little colt, I always wondered about what my sire was like and where he was." He began with a lowered head, as he beckoned his beloved mare to go forward with him. "For a while, my mother kept telling me that he was guarding us from a distance and that he was too busy to interact with me and had other important duties. But naturally, I got too old for such tales and demanded the truth." He paused as the memories of his foal-hood rushed over him. "Let's just say the truth hurt more deeply than I imagined."

Rain's eyes filled with remorse for Spirit. She could picture a little, rambunctious colt, full of life and spirit, who hoped to one day meet his mighty sire, suddenly receiving the worst news ever.

"Mother did not go into details about what had happened to him..." Spirit continued sadly, "but I was devastated to find that he was no longer alive. I gave off the impression that I did not care as much, that I was not effected or hurt by it. My sire had always been someone I looked up to, greatly respected and often hoped to meet at least once. And all those dreams came crushing down when I found out the truth." The stallion paused with a small exhale.

"Once, I caused another one of my famous stunts," he chuckled as he recalled his mischievous antics that drove the rest of the herd insane. "I ran away from my mother to avoid one of her lectures and that's when I first came across this place." Spirit smiled as his eyes darted around the peaceful meadow. "It was so calming, so relaxing and instantly I felt at home. The trees seemed to whisper softly in my ears with each sway of the breeze. But my eyes had been instantly drawn to that small hump." He paused, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Call me silly, but I had decided to give this place my father's name. It became like a monument, a memorial that only I knew about."

Rain listened to him with strong mixed feelings of sympathy and awe. She knew her stallion to be extremely brave, daring, fierce, spirited, but at the same time, kind and compassionate. But perhaps she had never witnessed his sensitive and sentimental side... not till now.

Spirit's eyes were again deeply gazing at the paint mare before him. "You told me one night that our cherished ones have a memorial up in the limitless sky and stars. I believe in that now, but when I was a colt, I naively wanted my sire to be closer. The sky was far too big for me. I wanted to talk to him where he'd hear me more, and so I had made my own monument to him, right here. I would sneak out here every time I got in trouble, which was almost everyday" He added with a light chuckle before continuing. "And would talk to this tiny little hill, pretending it was my father's grave."

Rain listened with a small string tugging on her heart. She had remembered her own feelings when she were just a small filly. Upon becoming an orphan, the apple trees had given her a sweet sanctuary. She would constantly stay there to seek comfort. She couldn't imagine that Spirit too had been similar to her in that aspect. It was refreshing and heartwarming. They were certainly different from each other with opposite backgrounds, yet at the sametime, so alike in many ways.

"This silliness continued till I became a 2 year old." Spirit narrated with a gentle tone. "Then I began to realize how foolish I was being and put an end to it altogether, promising myself that I would never show this place to any other soul, for I was too embarrassed. " He smiled with a soft nicker. "But I would be lying if I said that this still isn't the most sacred place for me that only I knew about, and now... you do too." His blazing gaze burned deeply into her sparkling eyes, that had never left him for a second.

"I feel very honored you took me here." Rain spoke gently as she bowed her head in respect for Spirit and his sire. Her silky blonde mane almost swept the grass, billowing in the wind that floated through the meadow.

"So you don't think me a sentimental idiot?" Spirit asked with a small flick of his long tail.

"Of course, not." Rain giggled lightly as she met his warm gaze. "If anything, I love you more for it. And I'm incredibly glad you showed this place to me."

Spirit smiled, standing like a statue in the tiny meadow. Nothing but the softly waving grass and the two horse's billowing manes moved. Spirit lowered his head, bringing his large muzzle to hers and kissing her sweetly. He would never of brought another soul to the meadow, save for the flaxen mare, who was more than just mare to him. She was his soul mate, his true love and he wanted to share everything with her.

Rain felt his masculine muzzle come down upon hers, and raised her eyes, so they were gazing into his deep brown pools. Her forelock bounced with the breeze and slightly concealed one eye. She felt like he knew her inside out, and she knew he was something special, ever since the first day she had seen him galloping with her human hanging on his neck.

Spirit lowered his eyes, suddenly feeling completely naked in front of the handsome filly. It seemed to him that her eyes stared directly into his soul and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. Smiling gently he drew closer to her once more and rubbed his nose on her neck. He didn't know what reaction would come from the pretty paint once he asked this question. The question that he had wanted to ask her for a long, long time. Instantly he became nervous again, his stomach filled with butterflies and his heart skipped a beat or two. Despite the overwhelming feelings that were rising inside him and twisting in knots, the stallion pulled himself together and finally whispered with a soft, loving nicker.

"Rain, how would you feel about becoming a dam?"


	21. Under The Moonlight

**Chapter 21**

 **Under The Moonlight**

 _"I feel I'm diving into driving rain_

 _You get my senses running wild  
I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile  
So take this feeling make it grow  
Never let it, never let it go"_

* * *

Spirit slowly turned, hesitating in his step. The mare looked so beautiful silhouetted in purple lavender, he nearly lost his breath. In her sparkling crystal eyes he kept seeing ribbons of colors that all together excited him and made him nervous. And with surprise, the stallion's mind wandered to the perfectly symmetrical foals she would bear, no doubt possessing her mind-blowing beauty.

The soft spring breeze smelled sweetly of the summer grasses, and of Rain's pungent, lovely scent. Tossing his forelock to the either side, he tried to compose himself and steady his quickened heartbeat. Even though he was anxious and nervousness seemed to rush through him, he decided to pull himself together. He was going to ask her, no matter what. "Rain," he muttered breathily, his heart continued thumping heavily against his chest. "how would you feel about becoming a dam?" Spirit's eyes caught her gaze and then he looked away, sensation of slight timidness surfaced up again. Why did this little mare make him so weak on his knees?

Rain was dumbstruck at his heartfelt question. She knew this was something they had both discussed once, when they were back in her homeland, but in a very light-hearted and teasing manner. It was almost like a mischievous pleasantry...nothing serious. This time however, Spirit appeared to mean it. He seemed so earnest and sincere when he had asked her this important question. Her own heart skipped a beat as she sheepishly averted her gaze from him. To be honest, Rain had never really thought of herself as a dam or a mate...perhaps because her previous life had been so different from this new one. She had always longed to be with her human friend and protect her homeland by becoming a worthy war horse as her sire once was. Things had drastically changed for her since then.

The beautiful paint remained silent as she contemplated on what her stallion just asked her. Spirit's deep brown eyes danced in the sunlight, his ears flicking back and forth as he attempted to read her body language. Being honest was always the trait he valued, and he preferred to get it off his chest and tell her everything he felt and desired. What troubled him however, was how _she_ felt about this whole situation. When they had stood on the lakeside, warming their wet coats in the sun, what did she mean when she spoke about the evening? And what if he scared her off for good with his overbearing advances? Rain was still so young...maybe she was not ready to be a dam yet. Would she answer him honestly? Or would she try to come off nice and not hurt his feelings? Either way, he would not be disappointed.

Silence lasted for about a minute or two and then Rain slowly began to turn away from him, walking at a steady pace back towards the trail they had taken to get to Spirit's secret monument place for his father. Rain had remembered the way quite well with her sharp senses. "Truth be told," she nickered with a calm and gentle tone, pausing for a minute, her eyes glanced back at the stallion, who had been waiting for her answer with a pounding heart. "I never thought of myself as a mother." she continued to whisper loud enough for him to hear.

"But...I guess things do change." she smiled with a mischievous little grin, as she shifted her blue gaze back on the trail.

Spirit couldn't help but smile softly at that as his soaring heart calmed down a bit. _He had not scared her away!_ Instantly he set off after her, matching her stride step-for-step with his own. The path was easy enough to follow, he had no qualms about letting Rain, a mare, lead him onward. In fact, he admired the fact that she had quickly learned to navigate in his wild home.

"Change? How?" Spirit inquired, fluttering his nostrils with curiosity. As if he did not understand what she had meant by it. In truth, he just wanted to hear more of what she had to say on the topic.

Rain felt him walk beside her and smirked to herself. She knew he was desperate to find out her feelings on the matter but she felt like teasing him some more. The pretty paint looked him in the eye and swished her long creamy tail with a gentle motion. She perked her smile at the corners of her mouth, a little grin apparent on her face.

"Patience." She mumbled, not giving much away as she walked back along the track they had come along. Rain easily recognized all the trees, meadows, the Spring daisies that covered the fields, and violet colored forest flowers were in full bloom. It was such a calm day for a wooded stroll and Rain couldn't help but think back to those times when she would show Spirit her world, and they would walk and explore the Lakota territory for hours in each other's absorbing company. She took her time as she slowly walked, stopping in her tracks to admire the wonderfully wild settings around them. Throughout this, Spirit had steadfastly remained by her side and let her be in control. He liked watching Rain as she gazed at the enormous hills in the distance, observed the hopping deers of the forest, the birds sang sweetly above them. Spirit's world seemed larger than life and Rain wanted to see more of it.

At last, they came across the lake's foggy shore that they visited hours before, and presently the sun was setting behind the distant mountains. Below their hooves, the beach rocks crackled as they shifted together, grinding with protest at the ton of equine flesh moving across them. Shadows of lush, forest canopy danced across the rocky cove, and sent silhouettes dancing across the still, glass-like water. Rain exhaled softly as her blue eyes settled on the beauty before her. The memories of the afternoon Autumn swim with Spirit in her homeland, and their first intimate time together, flashed back into her mind. Today however, things would be a little different. Now Spirit would find out what could be so beautiful in the gentle moon kissed lake.

The stallion let out a soft sigh. The lake was indeed hauntingly mesmerizing at night, but no matter how nature dressed the dark waters, it could not outdo what it had done when it had created the paint mare. She was positively heavenly this evening. Her colorful coat shone with dapples that creased her underbelly, an outward sign of her health. Her sapphire eyes glowed brightly just like that beautiful Autumn day which he would never ever forget. All those sweet memories danced before him, making his large heart flutter in his chest.

"Why did you bring me back here?" the stallion whispered, planting his fore-hooves into the soft earth near the waters edge. He couldn't help his curiosity. At the cracking noon, he had splashed around here and they had both swam until Rain had enough. He wondered why she had decided to return back to the water this evening.

Rain too, sighed gently as she felt the moon's rays once again beat upon her fine back. "You'll find out." She responded softly, and raised her head high to glance at the star studded sky. The night had fallen and it was beautiful and clear. One could see every twinkling soul in the heavens. It had been a wonderful day and she was glad she and Spirit had spent it in each other's company without the care in the world. They had swam in the morning, and she had learned more about him and his secret sensitive side. Overall, Rain could not have asked for a better day after all the misfortunes and complicated troubles she had faced. But perhaps, this glorious day needed a grand finale.

Slowly she shifted and began to walk towards the rippling lake's shore, the pebbles knocking each other as she carefully clambered into the water. The cool night's air had made the water slightly colder, but Rain knew what they were about to see was worth it. Once neatly in the water, shoulder high ripples emerging from behind her, and she held her blonde tail so it flowed beautifully behind her. She turned her silver streamed head towards Spirit, who glowed in the night's rays. His golden coat was lighting up the darkness as the sun itself. With a soft smile, she beckoned him by tossing her head gently, her lovely flaxen mane draping down into the water.

Spirit's ears flicked back and forth as the water rippled around the heavenly mare. Taking one step into the cool water, the stallion shivered with expectation. What could she have possibly planned for him? And why was she being so secretive? White, frothy steam billowed from his flaring nostrils as he waded beside her, the ripples from her breathing lapping against his chest.

Spirit cocked his head, the longer pieces of his black mane swirling in the dark water. Rain's slender neck was wrapped gently in water vapor, making him tremble in awe. If he thought before that the mare could not possibly get anymore beautiful, he was dead wrong.

"Rain..." he nickered softly, his eyes half-closing with affection. "What is it, pretty mare?"

The young paint swam deeper into the lake, and then glanced downwards, her head jutting into her lithe neck, damp with cool water seeping into her fur. Her blonde mane now plastered to her shoulders and crest, she shook it with ease, as the droplets flew off and returned to the water. With a gaze towards the water and a smile of awe, she saw what she hadn't seen for so long.

The night sky, reflected in the glassy water. Each twinkling star in the heavens shone down upon her and Spirit, and lit up the lake with a glittering ball of light. It was such a strange sight for the stars to be reflected around them like fire flies, but she soaked up each moment of this magical happening. Only on clear nights when the water was as clear as the sky was would this beautiful event take place.

"Sometimes you find beauty not where you would expect..." She said gently, a tone of knowing laced her voice. She turned her head upwards and took a deep breath of the night's air, deep into her lungs. She was at peace, and loved the fact she felt incredibly free.

Spirit gazed into the frothy depths, his long tail billowing behind him in the still water. His ears flicked forward as he concentrated upon the lake's surface. Through the fog and mist, stars twinkled in the reflection, dappling both their hides with an other-wordly glow. Spirit sighed as the beauty of the night struck him, and lifted his head as the mare beside him spoke.

"Or when you least expect it," he mused, nosing under her sweet-smelling mane with his fuzzy muzzle. He had known this place all his life, (it was part of the Cimarron territory) had swam in this lake since he was a tiny colt, and not once did he realize how beautiful it could have been in the clear night's sky until Rain showed it to him. He nickered deeply in his throat, the water rippling around them as the tones disturbed the glass-like surface. Making his way gently with loving nibbles down her neck, he paused at her withers for a good friendly scratch. More than anything he wanted her to feel at peace, and hoped she felt safe with him beside her.

She sighed gently as she felt his gentle nibbles along her lithe neck, sending tingles all over her body. She felt a new kind of warmness spread around her form, despite the slightly chilled lake. Her withers started a shiver that ran down her frame, rippling the water beneath her.

"That is only the start." Rain whispered softly, almost not even speaking, as she turned her head back towards the lake's glassy black waves. The night had painted the whole lake a deep ebony black, and the only sound that could be heard was the gentle lapping of water from the shoreline. She kicked her slender legs gently, the froth and bubbles flew out from beneath her. This was a wonderful night to be in such a perfect lake, with an even more perfect stallion.

As she swam to the middle of the deep dark lake, she took over a silver glow, it came over her as suddenly as she felt the bright light in her eyes. Then she knew where she was. Turning her attractive head downwards to the lake, a huge circle of silver surrounded her in an other wordly hue. Her pretty colorful pelt now tinged a gentle white.

Spirit's heart beat fast against his chest yet again. The moonlight glittering upon the mare's coat sent shivers up his spine and his breath caught in his throat. Could nature have presented him with anything more beautiful, than the perfect, glittering mare swimming before him? Arching his regal neck the stallion kicked towards her, his eyes sparkling with deep attraction. Spirit kept just his head above the water, smiling brilliantly as her eyes locked on his. His long jet black mane waved in the ripples like a banner as he came within a breath of her velvet muzzle.

"Rain...there has never been a more perfect evening," he gasped with pleasure, blowing a gust of hot steam from his nostrils. "And I have never laid eyes upon such a beautiful mare." He grabbed her forelock, the swish of his powerful kicks mixing with her strokes. He looked at her longingly, his eyes half-closed with emotion. "My flaxen beauty, you have yet to answer me." He slowly headed for shore, looking over his shoulder to see if she'd follow.

Rain bobbed her head with joy, the ripples increasing around her lithe form. Her gaze turned skywards towards the glittering balls of light. It was a magnificent night indeed. Cocking her head gently, her creamy mane dripping over her face, she watched the stallion swim away. Where was he going? She curiously began to glide towards him, a white drape of bubbles following her trail.

Spirit paused as the water barely tickled his stomach, and turned to face her. As he waited for her approach the stallion splashed the water all over his body, coating his fur with a glossy sheen. A hard lump gathered in his gut as he watched her glide effortlessly towards him. He couldn't understand it. Why hadn't Rain touched on the topic he had brought up earlier. Had he scared her off, after all? He needed to know the answer. Then another fear set inside him. What if that encounter with a blue roan brute had left Rain feeling unsafe?

Rain gracefully stepped out of the water, the little droplets slid down her damp pelt. With a curious smile, she raised her brows, and stuck her head forwards. As her head protruded, her now dark blonde mane draped across her neck, and hung wet from her crest. "Are you alright, Spirit?" She questioned softly, as she noticed the stallion's changed expression.

Spirit's jaw set firmly in a grimace. It was true he had never felt what welled up in his chest now, for any other being as much as this mare. Her mane hung loosely around her neck, splashing his legs with the little droplets that fell into the lake. Their reflections shimmered on the lake surface.

"I am afraid of driving you away with my overbearing requests." He admitted with guilt. "I do not wish to appear pushy...yet I can't help thinking about us - about our future. And then there's Spring...the season that makes most stallions lose their minds." Spirit quickly tucked his tail flat against his quarters, hoping with uncertainty, that Rain would not notice his masculinity dropping from his sheath. He did not want to force her into a role she did not ask for and perhaps, he was also afraid of his own being. This mare was so tempting, the scent of her flawless coat sent his mind riveting. But no, he could not, if she did not wish to.

Rain couldn't understand why Spirit was being so self-reproachful. If only he would stop associating himself with other stallions. He had always been so different and just perfect. She would never put him on the same level as others, let alone the former leader of Misty.

"Spirit, you need to stop doing that." She started with a reassuring tone, her deep blue eyes tried to find his brown ones. "You know you'd never do anything that would drive me away from you. Besides, why act so timid?" She added, this time her gaze lightened up with a mischievous gleam. "It's not like this is our first time." With a gentle laugh, she nuzzled his neck, his soft fur swept over her muzzle. Her forelegs shifted as the water beneath rippled in a soothing motion.

As the flaxen mare nuzzled his neck, he let forth a deep sigh and hugged his damp face around her. How perfect she was, he mused, his eyes half closing with deep, whole-hearted feelings. She was so kind, so understanding. The mare cared for him, even though his physical being was beginning to take over. Why was she not afraid? Did she not think he couldn't be like every other wild brute?

"Oh my beauty," He exhaled sadly. "That was completely different. There's a huge contrast between the Spring and Autumn. You see, our instincts are stronger, more uncontrollable, and even dangerous around this season. Last thing I want is to scare you off or hurt you." He sweetly stroked her muzzle and lifting one leg out of the water, he rubbed it lovingly against her chest, smiling affectionately. When the splash of his hoof resettling in the water had faded, he looked passionately into her eyes, his nose brushing one of her soft ears.

"I want you Rain, " he whispered gently, his ears lacing backwards. "and I want us to have a family. I fear if we stay so close any longer, I will not be able to hold myself back. So please, tell me...what is it that _you_ want? And do not feel pressured into anything your heart doesn't wish to do. Just let me know whatever's on your mind." The stallion took a small step away, eyeing her with restraint. More than anything, he didn't want to pressure her. Spring was the well-known season of most stallions losing their minds and sometimes even breaking into violent behaviors because of the constant reminder of mares in heat around them. He could not blame Rain if she was slightly frightened of him... he would not feel disappointed if she refused him this time. In fact, it would be safer if she did.

"You could never hurt me." Rain insisted as she gazed at him with a soft look of acceptance. "You proved that once, and I know that you'll prove it again. If I had even slightly doubted you or our love, I'd never follow you...I would have stayed back with Little Creek. But I chose you in the end, meaning that I trust you more than anyone else in this world. So how can you suggest something like that? Stop comparing yourself to hormone-raged studs. You are nothing like them." She finished soothingly, as he rested his cheek against hers, she sighed with a breathless motion.

Spirit nosed her legs, his long forelock cascading into the dark water. Nickering deeply he smiled at her, wrapping his neck lovingly around her own. "Does this mean you're ...ready?" He asked hesitantly.

Rain sighed gently, as she felt his warm breath slide up from her legs to her neck. It made her shiver inside, even though she felt hot more than anything. Her expression sloped gently into a trance, as her eyes tried to meet his. "Like I said before, I may not have imagined myself as a dam or a wild horse for that matter," she chuckled lightly. "but I am more than ready for this new life with you." She finished as her eyes twinkled like the stars that shone above them.

Spirit dropped his neck, the muscles on his crest bulging with anticipation. His long jet black mane fell in wet tangles around his shoulders as he blew fiercely into the mare's nostrils. Rain's blue eyes caught his gaze, and filled him with fire that coursed through his veins and into his loins. The stallion stepped forward eagerly, but not without caution. In this game, the mare decided all things.

Suddenly he reared upwards, scratching the misty air with glistening forehooves. From his throat he issued a wild, passionate cry, expressing to her all he felt in the heat of that moment. His limbs crashed viscously into the dark water, sending a spray of fresh mist into his face and across his stomach. Anxiously he pawed the surface, thrusting his left leg deep into the water and ripping it forth with anticipation. He couldn't help but flaunt his masculinity, hopefully impressing her with his display.

With caution he approached her side, resting his chin just below her withers. With wild eyes he gazed at her, waiting patiently for her reaction. Would she squeal and buck away with tease? Or give herself willingly to him and lift her tail? The stallion's breath caught in his throat as her beautiful scent caught his nostrils and he remembered their first time together. Either way, he wouldn't be disappointed. He couldn't blame her if she were nervous...after all, this would seal the deal. Unlike their experience last Autumn, now was a 99% chance that by this act a foal would be begotten that night.

Rain flicked her head around to his powerful display, and smiled to herself. The paint's deep blue eyes darted all around the stallion's muscular form, and she observed how powerfully his forelegs struck the cool night's air. She saw all the water that came up from beneath his shining hooves, as it sprayed him with a damp mist that stuck to his golden dun pelt. Raising an eyebrow as she felt his soft head upon her withers, she blinked slowly and turned her head forwards. In a strange way, she felt compelled to let him wait a little, even if she was already driving him wild.

She sighed with a light tone, and walked forward. Her lightly curled blonde mane floated at the side of her shoulders, as a light breeze flew around her flaxen strands. With a gentle lift of her forelegs, she read slightly, lighting her fore hooves a few feet off the cool lake's surface. Returning to the ground, the water splashed her legs which were now planted firmly in the lake. The ripples caressed her fetlocks, and she heard the soothing lapping from the shore.

Turning to him, she pierced his stare with her vivid blue eyes. Then, with a girlish wink, nodded gently. With a slightly nervous thump of her heart, she swallowed the lump that gathered in her throat, and lifted her flaxen tail. It swayed with breeze that floated around her body.

As Rain bolted forward, Spirit courteously slid his head from her withers. The spray from her playful leap caught his neck and chest, and with a deep nicker he called her back to the earth. The stallion's eyes softened as he lifted his black banner, lacing his ears backwards with a respectful caution. Spirit knew that spoken words could of calmed the mare, but in his heart he knew that this was no place for them. He decided then to approach her again, rubbing his neck with downcast eyes against her own. Body language, the most ancient communication between horses took its hold on the stallion and with a gentle nip on Rain's cheek, he brought his form along-side hers.

Water swirled around his fetlocks, as he lifted his slender legs higher and more graceful than usual. Spinning slowly on his hindquarters, the stallion brought his shoulder abreast to hers.

"What if I'll make a terrible dam?" Rain nickered suddenly, interrupting the heated moment.

Her words were like a cold splash of water over his body as Spirit jerked his head to look at her. "Rain, why would you ever think something so silly? You'll be...perfect. I don't doubt that for a second." He smiled at her, this time he was the one being reassuring and comforting. She seemed to ease up at his sweet nicker and smiled softly, her nervous, racing heart slowed down.

"Don't ever worry about that." Spirit whispered once more as he took his time, drawing out every moment with agonizing tediousness. His soft lips brushed her ribs, nibbling gently on her underside with harsh affection. Moving leisurely towards her quarters, he rubbed his nose along every curve and contour of her soft, velvety skin; whickering deeply when the sensations he sent running up her spine startled her in any way.

After his stallion-esque display, Rain turned her beautiful head back around to his. She shot him one last look of complete trust like she had done the first time in the Lakota Village, and nickered gently with a tone of approval. She then slowly turned her head back around, and closed her eyes, concealing those bright blue pools to her soul.

That warm Autumn afternoon in the human settlement had remained for Spirit and Rain as the most beautiful moment of their lives. However, perhaps, this clear night, under the alluring glows of the moonlight and the bright, twinkling stars that illuminated the whole lake, would not only abide in the minds of the young horses forever, but would also be the beginning of their future as soul mates.

* * *

 **Thank you for the support!**

 **I felt like writing a one last lovey-dovey chapter before things start going dramatically south...cause Azogar is coming! Also, Spirit and Rain deserved another sweet moment and the swimming filled scenes seems to be their thing. And this was kind of like a throwback to their first original moment together in my first story, Loyalty and Love. There were a LOT of shadowing of that chapter and I felt like honoring that moment. Also, this chapter answered some of the questions my reviewers had as to why Rain did not conceive a foal in the village. Well, because, horses rarely conceive in the Fall...their breeding season is in Spring and Summer. So this chapter kind of addressed that too. Last but not least, I want to wish Donner, famously known as Spirit (The Kiger Mustang stallion and the muse for the animated Spirit) a very Happy Birthday today!**


	22. Chaos Part 1

**Chapter 22**

 **Chaos Part 1**

 _"Why did it all go wrong? I wanna know what's going on."_

* * *

The beautiful smokey grullo stallion snorted to himself as he realized that the evening had come and the sun had sunk back to earth. The three horses had been traveling along the track silently, mostly following the Lone Stallion's sharp senses and intuitions. Azogar had hoped that they would reach the herd of Cimarron by sundown, yet there was still no sign of a large herd or of their lead stallion, Spirit. Presently, the impatient silver horse was growing tired and annoyed. He looked up as Bolder carefully bumped one hoof against a log and let a branch break under another. Nova noticed the older stallion jump as though a fly had stung him. She shook her head with a slight smirk. Azogar was an anxious horse, always so tense and so easily frightened. She couldn't help but wonder how he'd face a fight with a courageous Spirit. He was bound to lose quite miserably.

"Where are you leading us?" Azogar snapped at last, stopping in his tracks with a stubborn head-toss. "What is this pointless little journey? Are you mocking me, nephew?"

The young blood-bay turned round to face his frustrated relative, shooting a quick, knowing side glance at the beautiful mare beside him.

"Mocking you? I'd never!" He exclaimed, his voice had an offended tone to it. "You are insulting me by suggesting that. I told you I knew the way, be patient. We'll get there." He nickered calmly, hoping to put his irritated uncle in good spirits again. Last thing Bolder needed was for Azogar to suspect him or to abandon the whole thing.

"The night has fallen! Why are we still not there yet?" Azogar snorted angrily, pounding his foreleg.

"Well, we must be patient." Nova chimed with an easy-going nicker. "I'm sure our guide knows what he is doing." She finished and looked at Bolder with a small smile tucking her lips.

"Come now, uncle. Let's not get grouchy" The young stallion teased as he beckoned them to follow him. "It's not far. We'll be there by afternoon, I assure you."

"Fine, let's go." Azogar said with a frustrated sigh, setting off at an easy trot.

Bolder let him lead along the track, then he followed through the cover of bushes at one side, where his hooves would leave no mark and where his blood-bay shape was not visible.

After a few minutes, Azogar turned round suspiciously. "Where are you?" His voice almost angry.

"Here," the young loner answered, poking his head through a bush. "Keep going, you are on the right lead."

Azogar rolled his eyes and with a low snort, went on. The strangeness of his bizarre nephew never failed to puzzle him. He looked over at the lovely Nova beside him with pride, pleased that she was following him rather than the Lone Stallion. Soon she'd see just what he was capable of doing and how brave he truly was.

But why was Flint's son acting so strange? Presently, Azogar got frustrated again and swung round, ready to rebuke his nephew. Before he could speak, Bolder stuck his head out from some of the dark trees on the other side of the track.

"I'm coming, never fear." He said gently. "Keep going."

"Why can't you get out of those damned bushes and walk properly?" Azogar mumbled, huffing in annoyance.

Nova glanced at the calm young stallion nervously and shook her head. The grullo horse's temper was rather frayed and she feared Bolder's actions might make him even more suspicious and ruin her chances to find Spirit.

"Now where to?" Azogar stopped at a small clearing as he sharply questioned the young loner.

"Down the valley and up the creek." Replied Bolder. "It might be better if you both keep in the bush along here."

"I will go as I wish to go, and so will _my_ mare." Answered Azogar with an arrogant tone, emphasizes were on the word 'my', proudly knowing that he still called the shots. Neither Nova nor Bolder could argue with that, after all, the young mare belonged to Azogar until someone challenged him for her. For now, she had no other choice but to stick close to her 'leader' and do as he said. "I don't think there is a horse in the West to beat me!"

"No?" Bolder raised one eyebrow with a slight smirk, and Nova had a strong urge to roll her eyes at the delusion and arrogance of Azogar.

"Come on," said Azogar, his tone had changed from irritated to excited. "This is going to be fun." He smiled, as he could already see himself beating the colt of Strider and winning both Nova and his beautiful paint with an ease.

Little did he know the real winner was his clever, young blood-bay nephew, who was as cunning and crafty as his sire and dam.

* * *

As softly as her flaxen mane wrapped the gentle breeze, the beautiful paint slid her form down the grassy meadow. Her chestnut and white pelt glowing in the morning sunshine and her dainty legs assembled a comfortable position as she gave a sweet sigh, rolling slightly on the fresh green grass. It was a glorious late Spring day, the birds were chirping and singing their songs about the upcoming Summer, that was so near. Most of the herd members, especially the youngsters, were involved in a rousing game of race and chase. Rain couldn't help but feel the absolute delight and happiness as she soaked up the warmth of the sun and the beauty of the wonderful day.

The scent of sweet flower blossoms and the noise of the busy bumble bees surrounding them, made her relax in tranquility. The numerous fresh smells of the plants and flowers in bloom tickled her nose and her mind drifted back to unforgettable moonlight swim with Spirit the day before. Perhaps it was because of her peaceful and happy state of mind that everything around her this morning looked so remarkably glorious and beautiful. It didn't matter...she was happy and finally felt like everything was going to be alright - better than alright. Rain beamed brightly as she remembered Little Creek's wise words that he so often repeated to himself and to her. "Walk tall as trees; live strong as the mountains, be gentle as the spring winds, keep the warmth of the summer sun in your heart and everything will turn out perfect in the end."

Placing her lovely head delicately on the ground, she let her blue ocean-like eyes close and with a deep breath inhaled and exhaled the wonderfully fresh Spring air. She lay there resting under the rays of the warm morning sun as the birds continued to happily sing their sweet, May songs, twittering and tweeting away.

"Ah! Tis the season, don't you agree?" Came a rude interruption of her peaceful state when Misty crushed on the ground beside her. Rain snapped her head up in surprise as she noticed the black mare rolling back and forth on her back. "The lovely breeze, the sweet scents of the coming summer, the songs of birds, the challenge of stallions, courting of stallions and mares, the conception of foals. Spring is definitely my favorite season." She continued, steering up the dust on the ground as she rolled, causing Rain to cough and slightly tear up.

"I don't know about the fighting, Misty," She started politely. "but aside from that, I agree. Spring is lovely." She finished, pushing herself up from the grass and stood up.

"Perhaps not a very violent fight, but every filly loves when her stallion is strong and protective." Misty replied casually as she too, got up from the ground. "You know, like ours? Don't you agree?"

"Ours?" Rain lifted her eyebrows, sounding unimpressed.

"Ah, it is truly a wonderful day." Misty sighed gently as she glanced around, ignoring Rain's little remark. "If it weren't for my delicate state, I'd definitely join the others in their racing games. " Her eyes focused on the lively youngsters as they chased and wildly played with one another. "I'm one of the fast horses in this herd, you know." She smirked proudly, eyeing Rain with subtle distaste.

The young paint curiously studied the black mare before her. "Delicate state? Are you hurt?" She inquired with a soft nicker.

Misty giggled at Rain's naive question and shook her head. "Oh no, no. Of course not."

"Then?" Confusion was evident on the pretty paint's features.

"I'm merely pointing out that there's a chance for me to be in foal, and I do not wish to strain my body till I'm positively sure if I am or am not." Misty explained with a vague little smile appearing on the corners of her lips. As she swished her long black tail, she couldn't help but giggle again. Where was Scarlet? And why wasn't she witnessing the most desired and long awaited moment of their lives?

"In foal? Really?" Rain beamed brightly as her blue eyes lit up, reflecting the beautiful clear sky. "Well, congratulations!"

It's safe to say that this was not the reaction Misty was hoping to get out from the paint mare. In fact, she was downright shocked and taken aback at Rain's excited exclamation. "Um...well, I'm not sure yet." She answered hesitantly, her eyes growing wider and wider.

"It's still exciting!" Responded Rain with a dazzling smile. "I'm actually in the same position as you. Let's wait and see what happens." She danced on her legs with light-hearted skips.

"You are?" Murmured Misty with a puzzled expression.

Rain nodded with another vivid beam, her eyes sparkling and her beauty doubling as she shined in happiness. The dark mare felt like she had lost, in fact, she felt like falling on the ground and never getting up again. The unforeseen reaction and behavior from Rain didn't just shock her, but also made her completely and utterly dumbfounded. She stared at her in stunned silence, unable to understand what went wrong. Why wasn't she mad? Or upset and miserable? Why was she happy?! Could this get any worse? Misty did not think so...but it did.

"Can you imagine, if we both prove to be in foal, we'll have each other for company. Our foals will grow up and play together. How sweet is that?" Rain continued with an excited little chatter, shocking Misty more and more in the process. In all honesty, Rain was incredibly glad and relieved that the two of them could finally begin to warm up to each other and become civil. What could be better than first time dams supporting one and other on a new journey? "But perhaps, I'm getting ahead of myself." Rain added, realizing that nothing was for certain yet.

Misty's head was spinning with complete and utter shock. Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse...it did! What did all this mean? And why on earth had she lost so terribly? Everything she was hoping to accomplish that day had backfired. What was going on? She couldn't understand it and felt like vomiting which was entirely strange, considering the fact the equine species weren't capable of doing that.

And yet despite everything, fate still proved to be on her side again.

"If it's not indiscreet, who is the potential sire?" Rain nickered with a gentle inquiry.

Misty felt like bursting into a mocking laughter but she stopped herself as a realization finally hit her. Perhaps, they had both misunderstood each other and perhaps there was still a perfect way to turn things around to her advantage. "What kind of question is that?" she scoffed, life finally returning to her. "Who else could it be besides a lead stallion?"

"What are you talking about?" Rain knitted her brows in confusion.

 _Yes!_ At last, things were turning around for her. Misty smiled deviously. "Why, of course, it's Spirit, you silly filly. Who else?"

"What? That's impossible." Rain muttered, and this time, she was the one in shock.

"Oh, but it is!" Squealed Misty, feeling of relief and glee washed over her. "We're gonna be baby buddies!" She jeered joyfully.

"You are lying!" Rain cried in disbelief, her ears laying flat against her head. "It can't be true! It can't!"

"Wait a second, you are no longer happy that you and I might be in foal together?" Misty asked, deliberately sounding naive, ignoring the painful expression that was written all over Rain's face. "I too, thought we could bond over it." She smirked with a taunting gleam appearing in her eyes.

"Spirit would never do such a thing." The young paint insisted as she tried to settle down her heightened emotions.

"You are talking as if it's a bad thing." Misty interjected with a scoff of annoyance. "This is normal and expected, and you as the upcoming lead mare should know about it. Or are you still the same selfish little filly ? I thought you had changed." She hissed, her eyes narrowed at the paint before her.

"Shut up, Misty!" Rain snapped at her, gnashing her teeth in anger and without further thought, turned promptly and galloped from her presence.

The black mare beamed with an evil little grin as she watched the paint mare go. Without doubt, she would steer up drama in the herd and she couldn't wait to witness it all. _Poor, foolish little Rain._ What on earth was she thinking messing with her? Spring had indeed sprung for Misty and now all she could do was hope that she'd indeed prove to be in foal. But perhaps for the moment, she'd busy herself by observing the thunder and lightening that was about to burst on both Spirit and Rain's heads.

* * *

Spirit had passed his early morning by patrolling the Cimarron territory, surveying all of his herd members, making sure that everyone was doing alright, and then, feeling exactly as happy and delighted as Rain had felt that morning, he playfully raced with his Bald Eagle friend, under the beautiful Spring sunshine. Presently, he was earnestly explaining to Scarlet, Willow, Goonda and Esperanza that it was important to not wander away from the band in solitude and keep everyone, especially the young ones from running off. It was Spring - a cheerful time for almost everyone and without doubt, the youngsters would want to go exploring bit further away from the protection of the herd. They could not let this happen. Not now anyway, when bachelor stallions were so eager to steal mares and fillies for themselves.

Since both Goonda and Willow were older and wiser mares, Spirit felt that it was important to keep them in the loop just like he would his mother and the current lead mare of the herd, Esperanza. Scarlet had just tagged along, for she was always worried about her twins.

"Also, the Eagle tells me that the cougar population has doubled in size since last Summer." Spirit began as he received worried nickers from the four mares. "So we must be extra cautious of-"

Just like that, he was interrupted when Rain galloped up to the small group, looking fierce as ever. "Is it true?!" She exclaimed with a demanding neigh.

"Rain?" Spirit was taken aback at this sudden intrusion and moreover, at the harsh and angered tone with which his beloved spoke to him.

"Is it true?!" Angrily repeated Rain once more, ignoring everyone but Spirit.

"What is?" The young stallion asked in confusion as he glanced at the others beside him. Did any of them know what was going on? Was he the only clueless one there?

"Rain, that's no way to address your lead stallion." Willow nickered calmly yet meaningfully. She was surprised to see how disrespectfully the young paint flew to them and cried with anger. She had never seen her acting this way. In fact, all of them were surprised including the wise Esperanza, who had chosen to remain silent in this exchange.

"What Misty said!" Rain burst in fury as she continued to disregard the presences of the other horses.

"What did Misty say?" Spirit questioned in shock, unable to understand what had gotten into his precious mare. "Is everything alright, Rain?" He asked sweetly as he moved to touch her muzzle, but she rebuffed him.

"No, it's not!" Rain was at her breaking point. "Is it true that she and you...that you and her...that she might be in foal!" She suddenly burst in outrage as tears threatened to spill from her sparkling eyes.

Goonda and Willow exchanged a confused look with one another, while Scarlet timidly shied away, taking few steps back from the group. Esperanza on the other hand, stiffened, her entire body tensing. Spirit remained silent as Rain stared at him, waiting for some kind of an answer, or at least an explanation. She hoped to the Highest Heaven that this was all just one of Misty's tricks to annoy and get back at her. Unfortunately, everything came crushing down - all of those naive hopes - when Spirit averted his gaze from her and looked down at the ground, guilt and regret evident on his countenance.

"So it's true?" Rain concluded with hurt and resentment. "I can't believe this." She shook her head and slowly stepped away from the small group.

"Rain, wait, it's not-" Spirit started as he made an advance towards her, but was instantly interrupted.

"Don't come near me!" She warned in rage.

"Rain, please, listen to me." Spirit begged desperately, but she was not having it, any of it.

"I thought you were different." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Is my love and loyalty not enough?"

"Rain, that has nothing to do with it," Esperanza joined in with a soothing tone. "it's merely a tradition-"

"I thought our love was ahead of silly things such as traditions." Rain carried on with a broken heart looking at no one but Spirit. "Weren't you the one who said it could withstand the storm?"

"It can, Rain, it can!" Despairingly interjected the young stallion. "Let not something that's expected of me as a lead stallion doubt my love for you." He implored with a heavy heart.

"Then why would you do something like that? Why would you insult me so? I gave up my homeland and my best friend for you, and you can't even stay loyal!" Rain said as she sobbed bitterly.

"No, Rain, I love you, please just-" Spirit beseeched, only to be cut off again.

"Then how can you explain this?!"

"Now, you are being ridiculous, Rain." Esperanza interfered again, hating how the young paint kept attacking and putting down her son, who had done nothing wrong in her eyes, except listen to her wise council. "Don't be so over-dramatic. This is how the wild herds function - it's a natural occurrence. How else are we going to secure an heir or two?"

"It's true, Rain," Willow nickered gently. "You are in a wild harem, and no longer with domesticated horses."

"So that's it?" Feeling completely shattered, Rain stared back at Spirit, her vivid blue eyes coldly piercing his very soul. "I am just one of your conquests - an additional prize - in your harem? A breeder for the next generation?"

Spirit shut his eyes for a second in pain and anguish, feeling utterly powerless yet hurt at her words. "That's not fair, Rain. You know you are so much more to me than that."

"Yes, I am." Agreed the devastated young mare, lifting her chin in pride and dignity. "Which is why I refuse to be treated like nothing more than a valuable breeding stock in order to secure you offspring." She spat angrily, wounding Spirit with her sharp words even more deeply. "Humans never degraded me like that, and to think my very own kind would..." She shook her head in disbelief, sniffing sadly in sorrow. "...my own true love."

By now every herd member had heard the commotion and curiously drew near to find out what this chaos was all about. Misty came up and stood next to the frightened Scarlet, with a triumphant smile as she observed the unhappy scene before her unfold.

"Rain, please, I beg you, hear me out." Spirit entreated with a gentle nicker, as he reached out to nuzzle her but yet again, he was rejected.

"Don't touch me!" The young mare snapped in anger and heartache. "Don't ever touch me!" Swinging round, she kicked up her heels, almost hitting Spirit in the chest and galloped away from everyone's presence. The young stallion charged right after her, unable to leave things so horribly unresolved and miserable between them, however, Esperanza was quick to stop him.

"No, my son!" She neighed instantly. "Let her cool off."

"This is all your fault!" bellowed Spirit furiously. "If it weren't for your constant nagging about having foals, none of this would have happened!" And after saying this, he too, turned round to the opposite direction and pushing himself forward, ran off to seek solitude.

"Spirit, wait!" Esperanza called after him, saddened and hurt at his harsh accusations.

"I think it'll be for the best if you left him alone." Willow trotted up to the palomino's side with an insisting nicker. "You go talk to Rain, and I'll talk to Spirit."

Pausing for a moment, Esperanza agreed with a small nod and looking around, she announced to the onlookers. "The spectacle is over. Please, get busy and take care of your own selves." She warned everyone with a superior tone of a lead mare, and the horses slowly began to scatter around, including the cheery Misty and confused Scarlet.

* * *

Azogar led on and on as he followed the soft instructions of his nephew, who seemed to be trailing them from the cover of bushes. The sun had risen for several hours now and it would soon be cracking noon. They turned upwards and Bolder remembered how last time he was there, the place had been so boggy, brown and with a lifeless grass muddied on it. But now the entire valley was fresh and alight with green pastures and golden with daises. There was plenty of grazing space, yet no horses to be seen anywhere.

His uncle was trotting along impatiently, tired and irritated no doubt, while Nova went after him with a hopeful glitter in her eyes. It was the Lone Stallion that saw the first hoof marks, but Azogar was heading in the right direction, so he kept quiet and just saw to it, that he, himself, was even better hidden and left no track. Azogar was expecting fun - well, there could be fun if he burst on to a mob of horses unexpectedly. Again, his uncle was growing more and more moody with impatience and he quickened his pace. Pretty soon, he broke into an ease canter, and Nova, joined him. She too, eager to get to the herd of Cimarron as fast as possible.

Bolder however, went along more carefully, on the top tracks, fitting his hooves into the spoor of, he imagined, a tall mare. Then he noticed two other large hoofmarks, which he was sure belonged to stallions and nearby, there was a large trail of dirt made by something or someone that had been knocked and slid down, possibly in a fight. He studied one of the stallion's hoofmarks and realized how wide-spread they were, not like usual Mustang breed. One was badly broken; probably whoever this was, was a soft-hooved but very bulky horse, could even be bad-boned.

Azogar stopped, turned round to make sure that Bolder was coming, and then started off smartly again. "I think we're almost there." The young blood-bay called.

"I think so too." Agreed his uncle and Nova's heart almost jumped out of her chest in anxiousness.

There was a thick bank of trees ahead, and Azogar had recognized them almost immediately. Here, he had hid himself to silently observe the stunning paint mare. Here, he had been almost discovered by that unruly colt of Strider and here, he had almost captured his prize. Azogar dashed forward in excitement, cantering through the trees, not worrying if the country ahead were clear or not. The young blood-bay however, stopped and softly nickered Nova to stop as well, and she instantly complied. They had made it. He could clearly make out the grazing herd of Cimarron, and right at the edge the dun stallion, Spirit, stood beside one of his mares.

"We must simply wait now." Bolder whispered at the quiet young mare, as they both watched carefully from the trees. Azogar would do the job for them. Just then, his uncle tripped on one of the sharp stones and unable to stop, Azogar slid down, faster and faster, sitting back on his haunches, gathering speed. He was going to be well off balance when he hit the bottom. He was on his side: he was rolling over: he was up.

Bolder and Nova couldn't help but chuckle at Azogar's incompetence. This was going to be rather amusing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Willow had made up her mind to attempt and calm down her anguished young nephew. She knew how much he loved and cared for the pretty paint filly, but she could not let him disrespect his own mother like that. What would Strider think if he were alive? Somehow, she needed to fix the complicated, tense situation.

"Spirit, you should not have been so harsh with your mother." She began gently as she approached the despairing stallion.

"I'm in no mood for idle talk." He responded rather gruffly, his heart was crushed into million pieces, last thing he wanted was a lecture from his aunt. He had tried so hard to not hurt his beloved Rain, and in the end, he had done just that.

"Rain will come around, she'll understand how the herd dynamics work." Willow explained, keeping her voice soft and soothing. "She's still getting adjusted to this way of life."

"I broke her trust." Spirit answered, and this time, his tone was quiet and cracking. "I don't think she'll ever forgive me." He mumbled with a lamenting sigh.

"Nonsense, she has nothing to forgive you for." The gentle mare nickered, nearing him close. "You have done nothing wrong...well, except maybe yelling at your poor mother." She added with a small smile tucking her lips, hoping to lift up his spirits.

"You don't understand, do you?" Spirit turned to her, his expressions were downcast and he sounded hopeless. "This was not supposed to happen. This is all my fault!"

"Spirit, you are a lead stallion, you have your duties, Rain will eventually come to terms with it." Willow spoke wisely, unable to comprehend why her nephew would ever feel guilty over such a thing. "She'll realize that all this has nothing to do with you not loving her. I suppose things are bit different for the domesticated mares and stallions. But please, do not feel ashamed for doing what's right for our herd. Don't feel bad about gathering mares of your own...you are a lead stallion, it's your responsibility as well as duty."

"I don't want mares, I want her!" Spirit exclaimed in frustration. "Don't you get it? If I am to have foals, I want them from her because I love her." The young stallion paused for a second as Willow stared at him in surprise, not knowing how to answer or what else to say. "No mare will ever come close to her."

Strider's sister blinked in shock as she shifted her gaze from him. Indeed, she had never heard of anything like that. Her nephew was very different from the other band stallions, including her own mate, who was now long deceased. What could she possibly say? How could she possibly comfort him? There was a short-lived silenced. Before either one of them got a chance to continue their deep conversation, they were interrupted by a very undignified arrival of Azogar, who fell flat on his face right before them.

"Goodness me!" Cried Willow, as some of the other mares in the distance threw up their heads and tails.

"What on earth?" Spirit remarked unimpressed, unable to understand how this clumsy, awkward stallion had come in to his domain. Who the hell was he? And why was he testing his fury? Especially now that he was so angry and anguished, and felt like ripping any stallion or predator into pieces that came to challenge him.

Azogar regained his composure and his dignity as he stood up, shaking the dirt off his silver coat. "Are you Spirit?" He asked smugly.

"Yes, I am." The young stallion answered, arching his neck proudly and began posturing, while Willow rejoined the rest of the herd and stood by her two year old colt. "Who are you and what brings you here?" Spirit questioned as he neared the stranger.

"I am Azogar, perhaps you've heard of me." The silver grullo horse stated with an arrogant head-toss, he too arched his neck.

"No, I have no idea who you are." Spirit replied simply, wounding the stallion's pride. "What do you want?"

"I've come to challenge you, colt of Strider!" He announced with a loud neigh as he stood on his hind legs and reared.

Spirit could tell that this Azogar stud was no threat...yes, maybe he was annoying and very irritating, but definitely nothing like that blue roan beast he had to deal with couple days before. He was nothing but an upstart probably searching for a pointless fight as was accustomed with most stallions around Spring time. And the young dun stallion was in no mood to wrestle with him for no reason. "I don't feel like fighting. Go to your herd, if you have one." Spirit replied coolly, angering Azogar even more.

"Insolent coward!" Cried the silver grullo horse. "Stand and fight!" He ordered with a piercing neigh.

"What is the matter with you?" Spirit asked in shock, completely baffled at his stupidity. "Let it go and hit the road. I do not have time for your games. Some of us have herds to run."

Bolder and Nova watched the whole thing intently from the cover of the trees, and while the young mare was busy observing and admiring the son of Strider, Bolder couldn't help but let his eyes wander towards the herd standing behind the young stallion. Where was that beautiful paint? Why couldn't he see her?

Flint's half-brother snorted with fury at the way Spirit was talking to him. "I've come to challenge you for your harem and this is how you respond? Aren't you the 'legendary' Spirit? Or was that all a facade?"

"I do not have a harem!" The young stallion replied, growing tired of his nonsense as his voice was loud and harsher than before. "Get out of here while you can!"

"Then what do you call the herd behind you?" Azogar scoffed as he allowed his eyes to dart towards the horses that stood behind Spirit, curiously observing them. "Aren't they your mares?"

"They are my friends, family and those who have nowhere to go are welcome in my herd." Spirit explained, hoping that this would satisfy the foolish horse and he'd finally leave. "I do not have a harem of mares, so you're wasting your time. Challenge some other band stallion." He sighed with a roll of his eyes.

Upon this, Azogar cackled, letting out a hysterical laughter and he cried loud enough for Nova and Bolder to hear. "Did you all get that?! We have a compassionate little idiot over here, who is running a charity instead of a herd! How heroic, how brave, how legendary, how...pathetic." He taunted and presently, let out another one of his annoying laughs.

Neither Nova nor Bolder had heard their conversation up until Azogar yelled out those words with a loud neigh. The two horses were confused, not understanding why Spirit had not attacked the arrogant and irritating stallion by now. And while Nova was nervously waiting for the showdown between the handsome Spirit and foolish Azogar, Bolder was still looking to spot the stunning paint mare. There was no sign of her, and he was growing desperate.

* * *

 **To be Continued!**


	23. Chaos Part 2

**Chapter 23**

 **Chaos Part 2**

" _I've got nothing left, just an empty heart."_

* * *

Rain's legs were vibrating as she struck the ground in fury. She could not remember the last time she felt so mad, so humiliated, and oh so very foolish. How dare they treat her so degradingly?! As if she were nothing more than a mere breeding tool to insure the herd's survival. The nerve of them! All of them! Spirit, Esperanza, Willow, Misty... _ugh, Misty_. Her sparkling eyes narrowed as the smug image of the black mare surfaced up her mind. Her lips curled in disgust and she snorted in rage. She could not stand her! Oh how she wished to give her a good kick or two in order to teach that unruly Misty some manners. Despite all the anger and mortification she felt at that moment, more than anything, it hurt her to think that Spirit would do something of that sort to her. Spirit...her true love, the only one she trusted more than Little Creek. How could he wound her so deeply? How could he tear her heart like that? And of all mares, he chose Misty! Oh, the pain, the resentment, humiliation, every one of these emotions was heightened in the young paint as she tried hard to compose herself and not shed tears. She promised herself she would not.

Spirit was no longer worth her tears!

"Never again." She whispered to herself, as she shoved her chin up proudly.

"Rain!" Came a loud, but gentle neigh from behind her.

The young mare couldn't help but roll her eyes when she realized that she was no longer alone. The only reason she stayed somewhat sane was because she was finally alone without the watchful eyes of the herd members, without Esperanza, without infuriating Misty and without that shameful Spirit!

"Dear one," Esperanza nickered sweetly and softly as she came up to her at the very edge of Spirit's homeland. "Please, do try to calm down and understand-"

"I'm calm!" Rain snapped, little too rudely and then catching herself in the act, lowered her head. Despite her anger and hurt, she knew that Esperanza deserved respect.

The lovely palomino was not paying attention to the young mare's outburst, she was too determined to somehow solve the very tense situation. "Listen, honey, try to understand that our way of life is a little different from that-"

"I cannot!" The Lakota filly interrupted with severe head-shake. "I simply cannot do that."

Esperanza exhaled softly as her brown eyes tried to search her blue ones. "I'm afraid, I'm the one who is responsible for your heartache. I kept urging my son to fulfill his duties-"

"And those duties include using me and every other mare with a working-uterus to his advantage?" Rain cut in with an unforgiving stare.

Esperanza had had enough from the young tactless mare's insulting words and rudeness. She reached out and gave her a firm, stern nip on the shoulder, hoping to bring her back to her senses. The young paint jumped and shied away from the stinging nip she received from the older mare.

"Rain, watch your tongue!" The creamy horse warned, yet still kept her cool.

"I know you're hurt and upset about what happened, but you have no rights to address my son the same way you would that blue roan brute he fought." She warned meaningfully, her eyes were narrowed, her ears lay flat against her head. "Spirit is so much more than that...he is kind and compassionate, and I shouldn't be the one telling you this. You know how much he loves you and he'd bend over backwards to do anything for you. I refuse to let you run your mouth like that and insult him so unfairly. Take your anger out on me, not on him. He only did what every good and honourable son would do; he listened to my counsel. It's my fault he was with Misty. I urged him relentlessly even after he dismissed me numerous times." Esperanza explained desperately, displeased to hear so much resentment and anger directed at her one and only son.

She understood how betrayed Rain felt, but the young mare still had no rights to say such things about her dear Spirit. No rights! No one messed with her son...no one, not even Rain.

Rain was silent as she listened to the palomino passionately defend her son. Tears had gathered in her blue eyes, but she couldn't allow herself to shed them.

"I thought I was enough." She mumbled quietly in defeat, her voice coming out all weak and feeble.

Esperanza's heart instantly went out to Rain at the sudden vulnerability she showed. Her stern expressions immediately changed as she gently nuzzled the filly, who in turn began to cry softly. "Oh honey, you are enough." She assured her in comfort. "Don't let a tradition ruin what's true and powerful." She nickered soothingly as she brushed her nose on Rain's. "Stallions always have more than one mare, but that does not mean that Spirit loves you any less. It's not something to get upset about." Esperanza's voice was sweet and full of warmth.

"I know I should have explained the herd dynamics earlier to you, but this just comes with a territory. You will get used to it." The wise lead mare finished kindly and flashed her a kind smile.

Rain stared up at her as tears continued to trail down her cheeks, despite trying to keeping it together. She felt incredibly useless and powerless in that second. A big lump formed in her throat as she realized what she was about to do. And as painful as all this was for her, she slowly started to understand that she did not wish to be the one ruining their way of life.

"You are right, Esperanza," She began with a shattered heart, her voice kept cracking mid sentence. "I cannot allow myself to mess up the natural dynamics that you all have. Who am I to demand such things from you?" She paused for a moment and then, with sorrowful sigh continued, her voice was still shaking. "But I will never get used to it. I love Spirit too much to see him with anyone else but me. It'll be too unbearable to watch it in silence. Therefore, I only see one solution to this...I think it'll be for the best, if I left." Rain finished and the last sentence was like a sword piercing her own heart. She couldn't believe what she had said, but she knew this was the only way.

"W-what?" The lead mare gasped in a stunned daze.

"It was a mistake to come here." Rain kept on, letting out a muffled sob. "It's so obvious that I do not belong here." She shook her head, as the flaxen forelock draped over her teary blue eyes. Misty had been right all along. She was too used to the ways of the two-leggeds to live in a wild mustang herd.

"No, Rain!" Esperanza said urgently. "Don't get carried away with such reckless thoughts. You belong here-"

The palomino dam of Spirit was immediately cut off when a loud and obnoxious squealing neigh of a stallion rang in her and Rain's ears. The two quieted and perked up their ears, straining to here what all the commotion was about. Both of the mares could see the herd of Cimarron in slight disarray as they listened to the calls of Willow and the agitated cries of the other mares. Esperanza's stomach almost dropped in panic as she suddenly forgot everything and dashed forward to see why her own band was in such a chaotic state. And even though, Rain, filled with curiosity and worry, had almost darted after the palomino herself, she came to a halt midway. Whatever was going on in the herd, Rain had faith that the courageous Spirit and responsible Esperanza could manage it without her assistance. Besides, if she were to leave, she had better do it now, before anyone else noticed it. If Spirit find out about her intentions on leaving, he would most definitely try and stop her. And she knew that she'd give in...after all, Spirit had so much power over her. She'd be lying if she said that she did not love him still. There was this small part of her that couldn't bear to rip herself from the herd she came to love and from her beloved mate. But she knew better. She had to leave. She did not belong there. Perhaps it was for the best to use this chaotic situation and slip away unnoticed.

With an extremely saddened and heavily emptied heart, Rain swung round and snapped into a desperate gallop away and towards where she believed her old homeland lay - towards where Little Creek was waiting for her without doubt. Tears kept streaming down her face and she continued to silently weep. If only things could have turned out differently. If only...

* * *

Azogar was still mockingly braying at Spirit and would not seize to taunt him with his obnoxious exclamations. "So this is the legendary horse that everyone talks of - a coward, a sensitive blockhead running a charity instead of a herd. How hysterical!"

"I'm glad you found some amusement in all this." The young son of Strider answered in a composed manner. His heart was too anguished and throbbing for what happened with Rain to properly focus on anything else. "Now take your leave and go."

"What's the matter little colt? Afraid to face me?" The silver grullo asked arrogantly, rearing in front of the whole herd, eager to show off his strength.

"I'm warning you for the last time," Spirit began as he slowly started to lose his patience with the dolt of an upstart stallion, who was quite clearly asking for some ass kicking. "step down and return to your herd."

"I'm not going anywhere until you fight me, you weakling!" Flint's snobbish half-brother announced with another loud squeal that pierced everyone's ears. He stood on his hind legs once more and once hitting his forelegs on the ground again, he began to paw violently.

"You asked for it." Muttered Spirit angrily and with one swift motion, sprang forward, charging at Azogar. The silver grullo horse leapt aside, but Spirit was quick to swing round, pivoting magnificently on his hind quarters, and struck him furiously with his forelegs. He saw blood spurt above Azogar's eyes, but then Azogar was coming for him with open mouth and his lips drawn back. Spirit jumped and struck again, and leapt forward too, to try to get first hold on Azogar's wither. He had him for a short time, but his hold was not good enough, and Azogar fought free. Spirit knew that his advantage of success lay in his quickness, so he danced round Azogar, darting in with a strike, a bite, or a kick - dancing, rearing, plunging, pivoting, swinging round like a flash of lightening. The effort was tremendous, and he was becoming very thirsty, but he could also see that the pace was tiring the heavier horse. Sweat was turning Azogar's coat dark, and Spirit could hear his heavy breathing.

Blows began to flail around the arrogant half brother of Flint as he tried to fight. He had underestimated the power of the son of Strider, who to his surprise, was proving to be twice as fast as he and twice as strong, if not more. Azogar was knocked over, he was pounded, he was kicked, and when he got on his feet, he was struck again.

All the herd members, including Esperanza, who had raced forward to see what the whole commotion was about, now was silently yet nervously, together with everybody else, watching the two stallions fight. Throughout the whole fierce exchange between Azogar and Spirit, the lovely Nova had her breath drawn as she observed them from the cover of the dark trees. Her heart beat faster and faster as she saw the silver grullo horse nastily bite the golden young stallion on the neck.

"Give up, you damned fool." Bolder murmured as he too, watched his uncle struggle to be any match for the swift Spirit. He could see that Azogar was already growing exhausted because he was making more and more desperate efforts to get a hold or to place solid strike, so he kept on dancing, and plunging, and pivoting, trying to wear his opponent out as quickly as he could.

For a moment, the young blood-bay had become engrossed with the fight of the two stallions but soon he realized why he was there in the first place: The beautiful paint mare. He had to get her. He had to do it now since the son of Strider was distracted by his foolish uncle. He quickly turned to the tense Nova. "I have to go."

Nova was snapped from her stiffened and anxious state when she locked eyes with the handsome Bolder. "Leaving so soon?"

"Azogar has no chance against Spirit, he'll lose one way or another." Bolder explained calmly yet rapidly. "You'll be fine from now on. But I gotta go and find that filly."

"Is she here?"

"She has to be." Bolder said and with a one last look at the pretty daughter of Raven, he silently trailed down and emerged from the trees. He could see the two fighting stallions and the herd of mares, fillies and little colts behind them, but he could not see the beautiful flaxen paint mare. She was nowhere to be found. His heartbeat quickened. Could it be that Spirit had lost the beauty to someone else? All of the horses were too busy observing the ongoing fight - or to be precise, Azogar's thrashing, to notice him. He stretched out his neck, trying to pick up her sweet scent in the warm breeze. There was nothing.

Snorting in annoyance, Bolder decided to do something incredibly risky and dangerous. With a deep breath, he darted forward and towards the herd of Cimarron. He suddenly, without warning, penetrating through the unsuspecting band, forced himself into the group. The mares and their youngsters shrieked in fright upon his rude arrival. Each one of them jumped aside, kicking up their heels in protest at the new intruder. Bolder ran as his eyes followed the escaping horses, who were all trying to get away from him. He hoped to find that beautiful, unique paint coloring in the middle of so many solid colors. But to his dismay, there was none.

Azogar was unable to fight anymore and Spirit could see that, so he backed off, hoping that he had made his point clear to him. Suddenly his sharp senses noticed the chaos that was happening behind him. The silver grullo stallion, whose breathing was loud and heavy, finally collapsed on the ground, feeling completely and utterly warn out. Instantly Spirit left him there and bounded towards his herd that was clearly disturbed by something or someone. His nostrils picked up a scent of a stranger and Spirit's brown eyes grew wider when he recognized the unwelcome horse. The stallion, who had quietly spied on him and his herd while getting through the storm, was here. The horse, that had saved his beloved Rain, had come to him. He spotted a frantic blood-bay colored steed running around, driving some of the mares with his movements, this way and that. Scarlet, her twins and Misty had stuck close, avoiding the new intruder, who was clearly, desperately searching for someone in Spirit's band. Noticing the unorganized disarray, Esperanza tried to direct the scattering horses towards one place, so that they could all be together again. But there was panic and confusion in the entire herd.

Spirit swiftly began to chase after the unknown stallion, something deep inside telling him that this new stranger represented more threat to him than the halfwit he had thrashed just minutes before.

Bolder however, had exhilarated his speed when he suddenly picked up Rain's fragrance and saw her spoor on the ground by the edge of the Cimarron lands. She was gone and he had made his mission to run after her, not caring about anything or anyone else.

Meanwhile, Esperanza managed to round up some of the mares and their young, but others, who had become really spooked with the stranger's invasion were still galloping loose, including Scarlet, her twins and Misty.

"Where is Rain?" Goonda asked, all of a sudden. At this, Esperanza's heart almost leaped out of her chest as she realized that the young paint was missing.

"Oh dear, she got lost in the chaos." Whinnied Willow as she tried to settle down the high-strung colts and fillies next to her.

But something told Esperanza, that there was more to that. In fact, she instantly understood why Rain was not amongst them.

The spooked herd members bumped Spirit here and there, some of them jumped right in front of him, slowing his pace in the process. "Go, and stand behind your lead mare!" He ordered everyone, as the scattered horses dashed this way and that. "Do not leave my mother!" He warned, while he continued to run after the silent invader, who he could no longer see or make out. Spirit squinted his eyes as the afternoon's sun rays began to blind him. Finally he abandoned the idea to catch the strange intruder that day. He had obviously left the area. It was more important to keep his band together. Swinging promptly, Spirit dropped his neck and snaked all of the scattered herd members back towards his mother. Once sure that no one was missing or running around wildly, Spirit charged after the defeated Azogar and urged him back on his feet. The silver grullo, shamed in defeat, threw few bucks, but Spirit chased after him in order to drive him away from his territory once and for all.

In minutes, the arrogant horse was gone and galloping towards the hills. Spirit watched him go with a triumphant and slightly cocky little smirk.

"Serves that fool right." He muttered with a low snort. What a day it had been for him! Everything had happened so fast. Merely an hour had elapsed by, yet to Spirit, it seemed like the whole day was gone. Speaking of which, he suddenly became devastated again when remembered Rain. His beautiful, sweet, stubborn little mare. Rain... _Rain! Wait... where was she?!_ All at once, he panicked as he glanced around, looking for her frantically.

"Spirit!" He heard a call from his mother.

"What's wrong?" The young stallion asked as the anxious Esperanza rushed towards him. Before she could utter a word, he cut in with urgency.

"Mother, where is Rain? I have not seen her since...where is she?!"

The expressions on Esperanza's face were enough to make Spirit's worst fears come true.

"Oh, my son, she is gone." The palomino nickered and hung her head low.

"Rain!" Spirit screamed in anguish as he raced forward, desperately trying to find his beloved paint among the herd. "Rain!" He called again and again.

Seeing that there was no sight of her or came a proper answer, Spirit turned back to his mother despairingly. "How did this happen? Where is she?!"

"Perhaps she got lost somewhere in the nearby woods." Willow chimed, hope shinning in her eyes. "She can't be far."

"I'll find her!" Spirit exclaimed and was about to gallop in search of her, when Esperanza stopped him.

"No, Spirit, she did not get lost." The palomino said quietly, her countenance was all saddened. "She left on her own accord."

The young stallion's heart stopped beating for a second.

* * *

 **And thus ends the part 2 of Chaos chapter.**

 **More coming soon!**

 **I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed this story. Your support means a lot and encourages me. I know some of you are wondering about what happened between Spirit and Misty and want more details. Not to worry, there will be a flashback chapter that covers the missing parts. I just didn't want to write that in the previous chapter, because I wanted the whole thing to be just as unexpected and shocking for the reader as it was for Rain. I think I succeeded. Anyway, share your thoughts and more is on the way.**

 **P.S today is the 17th anniversary of Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron's release in theaters.**


	24. The Paint Mare & The Lone Stallion

**Chapter 24**

 **The Paint Mare & The Lone Stallion**

" _Right now I feel, just like a leaf on a breeze,_

 _Who knows where it's blowin'?_

 _Who knows where it's goin'?"_

* * *

Rain went quietly, swiftly out of the Cimarron lands, wondering what happened that caused such a disturbance in the herd, and anxious to get far away before anything befell her. She was feeling utterly conflicted and her thoughts were eating her out. One part of her wanted to find Little Creek and the Lakota Village, but another part, could not drag herself away from the place she came to love. In fact, every time she took a step forward and left behind Spirit's lands, her heart shattered. Despite the torn emotions and anguished thoughts, Rain knew deep down, that her decision to return back to the humans was the right one. No matter how hard and painful it was. She could not adapt and adjust to the ways of the wild Mustangs, and somehow, she felt that it was not right to force Spirit and his herd members to convert to her ways either. They would ultimately never understand one another. They were raised very differently...with different traditions. It was a real clash of two contrasting cultures.

She was also worrying for Spirit and Esperanza's safety. She knew that something chaotic was happening in Cimarron and she could only hope that things resolved without too much damage or trouble. Her head was set for the Lakota village, but it was very unlikely that she would reach any kind of human settlements at least before daylight...if not more. The sun was already slowly switching places with the moon and Rain was growing more and more anxious. She had absolutely no desire to roam the unfamiliar, untamed territories all alone in the dark. No horse likes to be alone. Not one.

She hurried on, even faster, up through the timber, down into thick gullies, up again and down. Once, just at sundown, a hawk flew across her path, in a deep-cleft valley, its tail was not spread and it hung as though disjointed. She heard the sound fading into the distance as she trotted along, but the more distant the voice became, the more insistent was the message, and the more it seemed to be for her...danger...darkness...the departing light of the sun...She shivered.

Rain's mind began to race with anxious thoughts once more. She couldn't understand where she was headed. The fear of encountering a savage predator or a wild, unruly bachelor stallion began to set deep in her. The skin on her own back creeped when she realized that the night had finally fallen. She tried hard to remember how she and Spirit had reached the territory. Maybe if she could recognize the path, she'd have an easier time finding a way to return to her own homeland. But alas! It was dark and she was no longer confident. She began to move out, looking for the tracks, something that could set her straight. But she stopped again, pausing. If Rain went out on to the plain, she, herself, would be visible to any eyes, just one lone filly in the empty plain. She would be an easy target for anyone.

Presently, fear was beginning to eat into her again, but she had no idea where she needed to turn and the only way to find out was to continue focusing on the tracks. She continued following her instincts as she pressed on, knowing that there was no time to give up or panic. There, right in front of her, she found spoor of some animal...perhaps a fox or a beaver? A small animal, without doubt. There weren't any hoofmarks. Rain searched and searched, but she could not piece together any clear information where her homeland might lay. She felt intensely uncomfortable, as though unknown eyes were watching her, exactly like that time when she and Spirit were trying to get the herd out of the flood and storm. Those eyes...that strange sensation of the unknown. But there wasn't any sign of another living being before her, let alone a horse. But still the feeling of eyes, eyes, eyes watching, so that her skin prickled. Oh fear - what was fear? Yet it was there, and real - fear in the whisper of the deep forests nearby, fear in the blocks of shadow cast by the trees around moonlit plain. She almost turned and galloped away, senselessly.

At last she realized she was never going to find any clear tracks, and the terror of her aloneness was getting too great. She crept among trees. There she stood, irresolute, for she had no idea where to go. Perhaps she would make down into the forest country. At least she would be safe if she had found young mares her age. But then she remembered that every mare came with a stallion. There was no way she could get away from desperate stallions, especially around such a busy season.

For the rest of that night Rain wandered through forests, and not one hoofmark did she find. She was trembling with fear of the night, so she hid herself in some thick black sallees. At first the silence oppressed her, then the night sounds seemed to become more noticeable, the quark of a possum, the hoot of the owl, the snuffling and grubbing sound of a racoon, and then the mournful howl of a coyote and an answering cry from far away. Rain knew all these wild creatures, and felt safer, happier, less alone. If she listened carefully she might get some idea of where she should search for her homeland.

The lone wolf in the distance howled to the moon of loss and sorrow. The moon seemed to weave light through the thick, dark leaves. A beam of its light fell straight on to her - cold, a shaft of moonlight. She pawed restlessly, and saw her own foreleg silvered by the solver light of the moon. 'Golden, golden as the sun... blue, blue as the sky' this was all that the night voices seemed to say, but, as the moon's shaft passed over her, she felt as though she had known something and forgotten it, and that now she must remember, walk along old, old tracks, play out a future that was yet to be told. Without knowing why, barely knowing that she was moving, she began to walk eastward, eastward through the night, east ward under the star-filled sky.

She followed for quite a distance, but the rising sun seemed to call her 'east and towards the south', and at last, when she had gone about a mile, she was quite certain that she was not going to find any sign of other horses, she answered the call of the sun and turned back. This was probably for the best. Even if traveling alone was something she was unaccustomed to, Rain knew that for the moment, it was safer. She could not risk running into some rough rogue of a stallion or Heaven forbid, a hungry predator. Then she struck east again, towards Ravine.

As she reached the top of the ridge, the sun began to rise up again and shone dazzlingly in her eyes, blindingly, so that she kept seeing a dunskin horse galloping towards her, with the sun burning in his eyes. Golden horse - but he was not there. Her beloved Spirit was not there...she had left him behind.

The beautiful paint mare went along the ridge above Ravine rather slowly, won dering whether she should go down into the valley or cut around the top of it. She began to go down very slowly. There was silence below her. Even for a moment the dawn birds were not singing. The solitude seemed to be everywhere and cliffs opposite were dark, not yet touched by the sun. She looked at them often, as she went quietly downwards. She was sure she spotted a horse standing on top of one. Also she became sure that someone was near her, someone had moved. Then, as she stepped into an almost open patch, a neigh rang out from the opposite cliff. She stopped, as though made of that dark rock herself. The neigh was warning other horses that she was coming. Had the Ravine herd posted sentries like those of the bird species?

Fear! Her hide felt as though ants were crawling all over it. She would roll when she was on flatter ground, but one cannot roll fear away even if the hide stops crawling. Her sweat began to run in spite of the fact that the morning was fresh and cool. There was a movement on the cliffs opposite. Yes: a dark-coloured horse was walking across the top of them. It must have been watching very carefully, Rain was surprised that her paint coat did not flash out much in timber. She shivered as though the sun had gone under a cloud for a moment, but she kept on walking down. The herd were on the top grassy flat where she was sure she and Spirit had passed the area at one point, while returning to his homeland. Rain watched them from the trees, but they had heard the warning neigh, and were all uneasy. Then another young colt joined the group, from the forest quite close to her, and she knew that the whole herd would soon know that she was standing there. She walked out into the open. The herd stood stock still and looked at her, then the stal lion began to come towards her. He was a big strong black, strong, very strong. What if he would not let her go on her way to find Little Creek? Her only safety lay in play.

She cantered happily towards the herd, keeping her pace going even when the old grey mare threw up her head and neighed a strange call, the call that was a lament for the dangers that the beautiful unique breed of horse that belonged to the two-legged warriors, would have to try to survive in the untamed lands such as theres. The high, crying neigh filled Rain with dread, though she really did not know what it was all about.

She had been seen now, by them all, so she must play the bright filly, have no cares, let no one see that for her the sun was not shining. She must canter with rhythm and joy. After all, she had been cheerful and happy only a few days ago. She would dance, and rear, and gallop... as if she were again with Spirit and as if all those unpleasant things had not befallen on her.

Then, as she got nearer, she nearly stopped in mid-rear, nearly dropped to her feet and stared. There, with this herd, were the three pretty fillies of Cloud - the same three fillies that had been offered to Spirit as 'gifts'. Now she was beginning to wonder who the stallion was. Certainly not Cloud...that Cloud had been an extremely light colored palomino. The leader of this herd was a jet-black stallion, strong and proud.

However, perhaps she should not let the stallion know that she knew who the three fillies were, and as she pivotted, leapt and reared happily - with that black stallion following her with interest - she suddenly started to wonder if the fillies had been jealous of her. After all, Spirit had rejected them for her. She must be careful...what if they were just like Misty?

But when she neared and joined them, they did not snap at her. She tried to lead them all off in play and dance, but, until the stallion started to leap and pivot, they seemed to be too nervous for such games. Even when he played, the mares and young ones took a while to be anything but half-hearted, and they kept looking up at the cliffs, as though they were afraid of something or someone coming from up above. Then again, Rain's thoughts went back to those watchful eyes she felt few hours before...the unknown stranger. Could it be just her imagination playing tricks on her mind?

The black stallion settled down and came to her, stretching his nose with a polite nicker. Once their noses came in contact, Rain moved away from the touch, but made sure not to look as if she were rebuffing him rudely. She looked up timidly as the stallion gazed at her curiously.

"Where do you come from, filly?" He asked gently. "And why is it that a beautiful horse such as yourself finds herself all alone?"

"Never-mind where I come from." Rain nickered quietly, her blue eyes became downcast. "I'm not going back."

"Your coat has a very unique color...are you domesticated? Do you belong to one of those warrior two-leggeds I heard so much about?" The black stallion continued to question her.

"Yes, and I must return to them." She answered honestly, realizing that there was no point in hiding her intentions. If this stallion wanted her for his own herd, he would not have wasted his time in asking her questions, he would have taken her right away. Yet for some reason, he did not appear too eager in obtaining her for himself. Besides, Rain could tell that he was almost the same age as that Cloud stallion had been...perhaps, being older and experienced, they did not have the need to collect fillies like the eager, younger stallions did.

"Then I wish you a safe journey." The black stallion told her, as he began to move away from her presence. "If you wish, you may remain here for the night."

Relief spread through Rain as she realized that the horse before her was no threat. In fact, she was incredibly glad to have found someone so polite and understanding. "I am eternally grateful, but it won't be necessary." She responded with a polite bow.

"Watch out for yourself." The black stallion called, before she started to turn away. "A young beauty such as yourself must remain alert...it's Spring and there are desperate stallions about."

"I will." Rain nodded with a soft smile.

* * *

The valiant, lovestruck blood-bay stallion had caught up to the mare of his dreams, although, she had not noticed him, he had been there, and he was almost sure that she had felt his watchful eyes on her once more. The young loner was surprised to find the lovely paint wandering all alone, but she did not seem lost. If anything, it was obvious that she was incredibly determined to find someone. And so Flint's son stuck close, not wanting to lose sight of her, even if she was couple strides ahead of him. Without doubt the paint beauty was a mystery...he could not understand why she had abandoned her herd. Why had she left the son of Strider? Perhaps they accidentally got separated. Who could tell?

Twice Bolder had failed to hide himself well and almost got discovered by the pretty paint and some of the other horses in Ravine. In fact, he became very puzzled when he noticed the former mare of Spirit interacting with the black lead stallion of the herd below. Wasn't that proud horse, Raven? The mighty sire of the lovely Nova? And a good friend of his own sire, Flint? He also realized that the rest of the horses had sensed his presence and had become tense and alert. He drew back in the cover of the trees, not wanting to get suspected by Raven.

He still couldn't understand where the flaxen mare was headed. She was desperate, determined and incredibly driven. Why had she chosen to remain alone? Why had the sire of Nova released her? Didn't he want such a stunningly alluring filly for himself?

He had so many questions but nevertheless, steadfastly continued to follow after the young mare, who had won his heart from the moment he had seen her.

* * *

Rain climbed up the steep hill as quickly as she could, and as silently. She felt sweat forming around her forehead, her breath had gotten heavier too, she was growing tired and energy was rapidly draining from her, which was surprising...after all, she had covered more miles when adventuring with her human friend, Little Creek and also when she was journeying together with Spirit back to his homeland. She hadn't been this tired then. What was happening to her now?

She trotted on, with the sun in her eyes, in the direction which she knew she must go...only because all of her instincts where directing her there.

The further she went, the stronger became the feeling that she knew this land, that she had been this way before. There were some tracks, and her hooves seemed to know them. It was as though a voice called her, but it was only the sun, and as the sun climbed higher overhead and sank in the west, she still kept going eastward. Rain was beginning to recognize her surroundings as her mind recalled the way she and Spirit had traveled together. This was one of those places they had passed by. She was headed in the right direction, after all.

On she went, till night fell, and she knew that if she did not stop to rest, she'd collapse soon. She had become so exhausted and hungry. After finding some edible greenery, Rain made sure to close her eyes and sleep for couple of hours at least. She knew it was scary to be alone, but for some reason, she felt safer that night, and a lot calmer too.

The rising sun called her, and she started on again. She stopped once to drink at a still pool and saw, mirrored there, a young mare staring back at her. She could see sadness in her own eyes, as she remembered the unforgettable midnight swim with Spirit. Sighing softly in sadness, Rain watched her reflection for couple more seconds. She could not know that since her arrival to the untamed lands, everyone talked of her beauty. She could not know that the strange quality which some of the horses and humans alike had seen in her, even when she was a foal, was now becoming more and more apparent - the irradiant glow of her paint coat, the deeply lit blue eyes, the rhythm of the dance in her movement, the delicacy of her feminine form. How could she know that her very own grand-dam, Bonita, belonged to the breed of those famous Eastern horses that roamed the deserts of Arabia?

Twice, that morning, Rain had heard a stallion neigh, somewhere quite close.

And as she continued to travel, she was beginning to realize that something was not right. A strange lone stallion, never showing himself, followed Rain for miles. She could hear him: sometimes she could smell him. He no longer made effort to go quietly. Often it seemed to Rain that he called her, but she could never see him. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to.

He must have seen her, or else why would he be following her?...Why?

How? Why? The leaves moving in a cool, breezy late Spring day did not answer these questions. The sparrow hawk hovering above for most of the day told nothing, but its far seeing eyes were watching all the time.

She had had enough.

Perhaps she should stand still and watch what this horse would do - what he looked like? Why was he creeping behind her like that. Her heartbeat started to quicken. She was going to face him, one way or another.

With a deep breath, she stopped in a small glade where a clear stream ran...She waited, she drank, and she waited.

The lone horse called softly. Once she thought she saw his eyes, perhaps the dark brown of his forehead. It was silly of her to have stopped in a glade, even in so small a glade. She could be seen, while the unknown watcher remain invisible. Slowly, Rain moved and pressed herself backwards into the trees and continued to wait, peering out through the thick leaves. Maybe the horse would show himself?

She waited and waited. The trees all around her were very thick, so she would hear him if he came round behind or to either side. Complete silence closed in. No bird made any sound, despite being the cracking noon, and no animal stirred.

Rain was again feeling tired and heavy, her blue eyes closed occasionally. She presently, forced to open them - and there, standing as though unaware of his strength and his own youth and beauty, and yet supremely happy because of all these things, was a bay horse, almost as the color of the blood, the sun rippled and dazzled his dark coppery coat. He was handsome. Half shy, half confident, he reared before her. His strong muscles were illuminated with the sun's rays and his black mane and tail shone like silk.

Rain looked, and her eyes opened wider and wider, but she kept perfectly still. Here, before her, was a most beautiful young horse, inviting her to go with him.

Who was he? And why had he such a familiar aura about him? She became almost certain that this young, lone stallion was the one who had saved her from the flood. The one who had kept a watchful eye on her...the one that had become like a guardian to her.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the support. Share your views and more will be coming soon**


	25. Clash Of The Stallions

**Chapter 25**

 **Clash Of The Stallions**

 _"You ain't gonna take me down, no way"_

* * *

Rain stood, her eyes never leaving the figure of the beautiful, young horse that had at last shown himself to her. She did not know what to make of him... Would he allow her to escape and continue her search for Little Creek and the Lakota Village? She remained quite still, undecided on what to do and feeling incredibly wary. Last thing she needed was any distractions.

He nickered with a soft, attractive kind of call, again subtly and politely, inviting her to come out of hiding and go with him. But Rain pretended as though she had not heard him and did not even acknowledge his presence. The handsome lone stallion looked rather disappointed. Then, after a few soft neighs, he decided to near her. He moved forward half-confidently, half-shyly, towards the thick leaves and branches were she was hidden. Rain's heart almost jumped out of her chest at that, she pressed backwards, managed to turn and force her way through the next clump into less thick timber. Then she turned swiftly towards east again, and kept going.

The young lone horse followed.

What would happen when they came to open country? But how did she know so certainly that they must come to a great, rolling hills and plains? She was still a stranger to the untamed lands of the west. Yet Rain's anxiety seemed to double when she started thinking about how to get away from the blood-bay stallion. He was relentlessly trailing after her. His eyes were warm and kind...perhaps he would not try to hold her against her will...she knew that he had saved her once, it was without doubt him, that unknown stranger. But Rain also felt sure he wanted her for his herd and that was not an option for her. She must find her homeland, she must get away from all this.

Presently she heard another soft neigh, asking her to stop and go with him. She began to canter, where the ground allowed it. The young loner cantered after her too. The glades in the valleys were becoming more open, the valley floors were wider. The whole character of the country was changing as they both quickened their pace. They would soon be out of those high, wide plains. The valleys became wider and wider: the trees got less. Now Rain was cantering in the open. A horse when alone feels the touch of the wind so much. The wind's touch may be a challenge, offering a race, it may be life and the whole tempestuous fury and glory of life for a stallion and his mares, or for young animals just leaving the herd, but for one alone, the wind's touch is the touch of fear.

Rain had been very afraid, but while she kept moving the fear had not eaten into her like a day before. Now there was this fear seeming to unfold her, coming on the air of the wide spaces, the air that moved over rolling grey-green hills, moved up open, treeless valleys where the water glinted cold...fear on the cool wind.

Bolder followed relentlessly, partly feeling guilty for spooking the young mare with his forwardness and partly excited that he was so close to getting her. Just then, from behind and not very far off, came another stallion's loud neigh. Rain heard the hoofbeat of the young loner behind her check and stop, as he listened. She guessed that he would stand for a moment, looking around, and she would have time to hide in the last of the trees.

The second stallion called again. She could not recognize his voice, it was definitely not Spirit's. But while Rain had a hard time identifying the stranger, Bolder knew exactly who had come upon them and a sweat formed on to his forehead. It was his uncle! Azogar! But even when his heart was racing fast at this new arrival, his mind was still occupied with the thought of the lovely paint. He looked round for her and, unable to see her, seemed to forget everything but the necessity of finding her. He searched around for her tracks and began to follow them. Just then the silver grulla came into sight.

Rain watched the young blood-bay, who had heard the other horse and had swung round to face him. She couldn't help but feel flutter of hope that the nice-looking loner - her guardian horse - would win, and she crept away, while neither of them were looking, and trotted on.

"Why am I seeing you everywhere I go?" Azogar spat angrily when he met the eyes of his nephew. "What are you doing, chasing my mare?" He was already ticked off and shamed in defeat by Spirit, but he had noticed the pretty mare wandering alone, on his way back home, and became determined to get her. After all, that little paint was the very reason he had challenged Spirit in the first place. But what he did not expect, was to meet his overbearing nephew yet again.

Bolder had been incredibly patient and understanding with Azogar throughout their encounters, however, now his uncle had gone far enough. There was no way he was going to let him have the beautiful paint. Not now...not ever.

"I'm sorry uncle, but you are not getting her." Bolder stated meaningfully, arching his neck and pawing the ground in hostility.

"I beg your pardon?" Azogar narrowed his eyes.

"You heard me."

"That paint is mine!" Azogar snapped, gnashing his teeth at him. "I thought I had made myself clear!"

"Well, I reckon, you'll have to fight me." Bolder answered proudly and confidently.

And a sudden chill ran down Azogar's spine... he had just been defeated quite miserably... Putting up another fight, especially with his nephew, seemed so exhausting and unnecessary. And besides, it seemed like Bolder had been using him all this time in order to win the flaxen beauty for himself. The nerve of him!

"You betraying, little liar!" He screamed in rage, when he began to realize that his nephew was no longer on his side, but rather against him.

As the two stallions were few seconds away from a fierce clash, Rain was trying to escape from their sights. Presently, she heard the sound of fighting behind her, but all her hair was standing on end already, and with the aloneness of the wild, untamed country, for she had passed through the last of the trees and now there was nowhere to hide at all. If it had not been that she longed so deeply to find her homeland, she could never have forced herself over the open plains where the wind cried of dangers and sorrow, and she was just one filly, utterly alone, seeking her human who had been the only comfort of her existence, ever since she were a mere foal.

She still had no clear picture of where she was going, just that certainty and instinct that she was trotting towards the country from which she had come, and that she must find the Lakota village if she were ever to reunite with Little Creek. But then the thought of Spirit, standing against the sun, his mane and forelock on fire with light, seemed to call her back and away from that cold, open country she was cantering towards.

Then, beyond the sound of her own hoofbeats, it seemed to her that she heard another beat. Her heart lurched within her chest. She cast a wild look over her shoulder. A beautiful silver grullo stallion that she was sure she had seen once in Cimarron, hiding in the bushes, was now galloping fast after her. This was probably the horse Spirit had thought had saved her. At that time, she had been thinking of it too...but no, her rescuer was certainly the young blood-bay, who was now behind the grullo horse.

 _Oh great!_

They were both chasing her, determined to snake her back to their herds. Rain exhilarated her pace and began to race desperately. Unending miles of open country seemed to stretch ahead of her, but to the north there might be cover. She swung that way and the horses followed. Rain was surprised to find that the grullo was not gaining on her, even when she felt so tired and a lot heavier than usual. She knew she was capable of running faster than this...but she simply could not. Another glance behind told her that the blood-bay was catching up to the silvery horse. They would soon fight again, and while they were fighting she would be able to get her breath, perhaps get right away.

She heard a furious scream. The silver grullo horse was refusing to stop to fight properly and the blood-bay was trying to force him. Then suddenly, the young lone stallion darted ahead of the grullo and after Rain. This time, Rain did not hurry or stress about quickening her pace. It might be better if they both almost caught up with her. In that case, the silver grullo would have to stop and fight...She on the other hand, needed to get away and find Little Creek...Little Creek, her human, her guardian, her best friend...Little Creek.

Both stallions were getting closer. The young blood-bay was coming up on one side of her, the silver grullo on the other. Perhaps they were not going to stop and fight as she had originally hoped. That silver horse had no desire to stand and fight...what a coward! Rain felt desperate and very angry. She dug in her toes and, with a few proppy strides, managed to stop unexpectedly. The stallions almost crashed into each other. Surely they must fight now, and she could get away. But they only watched her.

She began to move on, and they moved on with her - north instead of east - and Rain saw no way of escaping.

For the first time since leaving the herd of Cimarron, she began to hope and wish for her beloved Spirit to come and save her from the two stallions.

* * *

The herd of Cimarron was again in disarray. The colts and fillies were moving about skittishly, the mares were stressed, every herd member felt anxiety and tension in that moment... One could not blame them. Any herd without a lead stallion is prone to vulnerability, to attracting predators and bachelor stallions. It was natural that they were all worried for their future, after all, their leader was leaving them. And the last time Spirit had left them, he got himself in such a pickle that the whole herd had lost all hope of ever seeing him again, except for the faithful Esperanza.

"Spirit, you can't abandon us!" Misty squealed as she desperately followed after the determined stallion.

Spirit ignored her, he was too busy thinking about Rain, on how to find her, to pay any heed to her words. Esperanza watched her upset son pace this way and that, noticed that everyone else was also anxious due to Spirit's inner turmoil. He looked so shattered, anguished, heartbroken and conflicted. She hated seeing him that way.

"Spirit," She began softly. "Perhaps, it's for the best if you let her go?"

"I cannot do that." He answered almost instantly, emotional pain evident in his voice. "This is all my fault. I have to find her." Spirit finished as the final determination set in him, his eyes focused on the far-off, distanced mountains. He was going to win Rain back, one way or another, but he also felt incredibly conflicted on leaving his herd behind. Especially at such a risky time of the year.

"But my son, she chose to leave... you cannot force her to remain with you if she does not wish it." Esperanza continued to implore, hoping to put him off somehow.

"No, I have to find her." Spirit shook his head, refusing to reason with his mother. "She's all alone, what if something bad happens to her?"

"Don't let your heart rule over your mind, Spirit." Willow joined in calmly. "Rain's old enough to make her own decisions. And she's smart, she'll find her way back home."

"But this is her home!" Spirit burst, unable to hold himself together. "The only reason she left is because of that stupid..." He groaned, stopping himself mid-sentence, frustrated, and continued to pace back and forth, in anger and misery. "I have to see her again."

"She won't be in danger, I'm sure of it." Added Goonda with a soft nicker. "Leaving the entire band for one mare, who wishes to not be with you, sounds incredibly reckless and foolish to me."

"Goonda's right," Eagerly agreed Misty. "Rain does not deserve so much attention. She abandoned you without even bothering to leave a word. Why would you even want her?" The black mare spat, utterly vexed that Spirit was still insisting on finding Rain, even when Misty's plan had worked so well and the paint had finally left the herd on her own accord.

"Because I love her, despite everything that happened!" Spirit exclaimed as he snapped at Misty for the first time, in a while. "And because I sense your doing in this." He added suspiciously.

Misty threw daggers with her eyes but nevertheless, cowered in fear at the stallion's strong aura. Spirit turned back to his mother and the rest of the herd.

"I'm going to find her, if that's the last thing I do."

"What will happen to us?" Scarlet nickered meekly, her expressions were filled with fright and dread.

"We'll be fine." Esperanza assured with a calm tone and fixed her gaze on the desperate young stallion, knowing full well that once he had his mind set on something, there wasn't anything or anyone that could make him change it. She had learned to accept her son's headstrong nature a long time ago. "How long will you be gone?" She asked with a small sigh.

"It's hard to say" Spirit said honestly. He did not know the exact timeline, but he knew that it wouldn't be an easy job to find Rain or to convince her to return back with him, especially after everything that occurred between them. "Rain can be very stubborn and impulsive, it might take me a while to get back in her good graces."

"Well, at least you two have _some things_ in common." Esperanza remarked with a small smirk.

"Lead the herd to the small canyon in the high mountains, the one you spent the night in, while I went searching for Rain that stormy night." Spirit instructed his mother thoughtfully. "You'll all be safe there, I'm sure of it. No one will disturb you. And there are plenty of fresh grass to eat as well. I'll be back before you know it, I promise."

With that, he gently extended his nose to Esperanza and nuzzled her sweetly. "Be safe." she murmured quietly.

And then, Spirit was off, while Esperanza started to move out the band where the lead stallion had directed them to go.

* * *

The daughter of Raven had observed the entire exchange from the cover of the tall trees up the hill. She was immensely pleased when Azogar had been defeated and then driven away from the territory in shame. The happiness at the prospect of never having to deal with that arrogant, foolish stallion again, filled her heart with joy. And most importantly, she had finally found the handsome Spirit, the one she longed to run with for almost a year now. It was too good to be true. She also felt very fortunate to have made acquaintances with Bolder, who was the one who made all this possible. She would forever remain in his debt. Nova was planning on going down to introduce herself to the herd and Spirit, when she began to notice how disoriented everyone was. The magnificent son of Strider was clearly disturbed and upset by something, she could tell it, even from her hiding place. She saw how he paced back and forth, how he inspected his herd as if trying to find someone there, but was unable to. Then the older palomino mare came to calm him down, the way she nuzzled him and followed him around, made Nova suspect that she was his dam. She also saw a younger black mare, squealing some exclamation at Spirit rather rudely and he had snapped at her angrily. It was so obvious that something unpleasant had transpired. If only she knew what was happening. No one had sensed her presence, they were all too distracted with other things.

Where had Bolder run off to? Where was that newcomer mare, he so desperately wanted to find?

Nova froze, unsure if she should remain in the cover of the trees or come out and finally join the herd, she so deeply wanted to belong to. At last, after couple of minutes, she set her mind on going down there and introducing herself. But to her utter despair, she saw how the handsome Spirit swung round and galloped away, the same direction where Bolder had disappeared, while the herd was led away by the palomino to the opposite side. Just when she had finally found the stallion of her dreams, she was losing him again. Desperately, she broke into a fast canter and followed after the son of Strider, who had already faded into the evening mist.

* * *

There was only one thing occupying Spirit's mind, and that was: Rain. He felt extremely desolated, his heart was anguished, and the pain of never seeing her again was torturous. He was mad at everyone and everything. He felt incredibly furious with himself, with foolish Azogar, with that stranger, who had momentarily forced himself into his herd, with Misty, with Esperanza, with Willow, and mostly with Rain. How could she abandon him like that? Without even telling him a word, she vanished like a phantom. Didn't he deserve some sort of explanation from her? Then he remembered that he had been the one that broke her trust first...Rain no longer owed him anything. He, himself, had brought all these miseries on his head. That only escalated his suffering and he began to feel physically sick. He was responsible for all this conflict...he, alone. Nevertheless, Spirit followed after Rain's tracks, knowing for certain that she was headed back to the humans, towards her birthplace. Nothing was lost yet. He could still try to win her heart...one thing he never did was give up.

He would go along the high plateau and follow the river valleys down to the meadows, explore all the western side of the blue mountains, all the east, south, north, every nook and cranny of his untamed lands. However long it took him, however far he had to go, he would seek Rain till he found her, and always, as he climbed the cliff and went along the high plateau, it was as though Rain were ahead, a white and chestnut painted ghost, so strongly did she fill his mind. He went quite fast, and as he went the remaining pain in his heart did not ease away. The night was warm. The scent of blooming flowers filled the air. No smell of horses was on the whole long ridge. Rain's tracks were no longer visible and he began to realize that she had taken a different path to one he was taking. This was good, for he knew shortcuts that would lead him to his beloved a lot quicker.

Spirit walked with pride as would a handsome stallion in his prime, for he felt strong again, and he had made up his mind to stop focusing on the negative, no matter how hard it was. To be alive in the soft late spring darkness was high magnificence. He also held himself in readiness for anything that might come out of the dark net of night. As the ridge began to drop down to the river there was the fragrance of wild flowers of the open fields. He heard his Eagle companion wish him luck from the limitless sky on his journey, saw a doe skip through the bush as though she knew that the most heroic stallion in all the western lands was going past in the thrilling night. Soundless, Spirit moved on and on through the bush.

Even though, Nova could not see Spirit, for he was far ahead of her, she diligently studied his tracks and followed after him. She climbed up onto the ridge and kept going, trying to catch up with him. If it had not been for a faint south wind starting up then, Nova would have turned up on to the high plateau, but on that south wind there came...something. Nova stopped. Her nose trembled. She lifted her head to the breeze and drew it in, and a tingling went through her, right to her hooves and through every hair. Then she turned into the breeze - walked into it as though it held her - and the breeze that lifted her silvery mane and forelock carried the scent of Spirit. The dark mare kept on walking, head up to the wind, never losing that scent, even when the ridge dropped down in among the flowering lightwoods. She simply followed the scent as though she were led on an invisible string by the horse ahead, over on to the banks of the river, along and along the track. Sometime he would stop to graze, then she would find him.

There was no sound of hoofbeat ahead, but Nova, of course, was not soundless. She could have been heard by any horse who was close enough, but not by Spirit, because the wind bore the sounds away. The darkness before dawn grew heavier, then there seemed to be a faint movement through it. Nova felt, almost more than saw, a shiver of golden - and still there was the scent, drawing and drawing her. Faint blue illumined the dark. The trees were thinning and the scent grew stronger. Could it be that she was finally catching up with him? Nova slackened her pace. Spirit might have stopped. She felt less sure of herself. She walked more quietly. As she came to the edge of the trees, she paused. Ahead were rocks, heaped up rocks and flat rocks looming through the strange half-darkness, and below them seemed to be empty space, probably a grassy glade, perhaps a small creek. Just as she made out the shape of Spirit between two great rocks, she heard a sound behind her and knew that she, too, was being followed.

"Azogar!" she thought, and stepped swiftly to one side, amongst thick trees. Would he ever give up pursuing her?

There was the scent of Spirit still, strong on the breeze, drawing her, and through the thick leaves she could still see him, shadowy and insubstantial because there was no light. Then something hurtled past her along the track, sprang on to the rocks, and then swiftly sprang on to Spirit.

Nova gave a little cry and then stood silent. Spirit had leapt forward so that the other horse only crashed down on to his rump. In the resulting mix up of two stallions, and in the blue, shadowy light, Nova could only just make out that the attacker was not smokey grullo, definitely not Azogar.

Spirit's quick leap had saved him, but it had also put him in a difficult position for dealing with the other horse. He reared up and swung round in one move. The other horse was already coming in to attack. Nova had time to see that he was no horse that she had ever seen before, then there was an interlocked, moving mass of stallions as Spirit leaped upwards on his hindlegs and brought his forelegs smashing down on the advancing head and shoulders.

The horse roared with anger and tried to force him backwards over an edge of the rocks. Nova could hardly stop herself neighing a warning, but Spirit must have felt the air behind him and known that there was space. He stood firm. There was no room to jump to either side, so Spirit had to force himself against the terrific impact. The horse recoiled. Nova drew in her breath as she saw Spirit sway and then gather himself together enough to jump away from the edge.

In the bluish light, everything looked queerly fluid. The attacking horse seemed darkish blue, the rocks were all caverns and hollows. Spirit faded into the atmosphere. The horse was leaping forward again, it twisted in the air, its teeth bared.

This was surely a very heavily-built and muscular horse, almost stronger than the nimble Spirit, and it had the advantage of knowing the rocks in which they were fighting. Nova was frighted, extremely frightened. Then she saw Spirit leap on to a flat - topped rock above his opponent, obviously playing for time so that he could see the country over which he had to fight. She saw the other horse spring on to an opposite rock and fly across at Spirit, clearly knowing the distance between rock and rock so well that the strange quality of the ending night and the unstarted day did not make him falter.

Spirit had vanished. For a moment he was invisible in the strange light into which he had blended, but Nova saw him again, balanced on a sharp rock. She looked closely at the other horse. Why had he attacked Spirit? Who was he? She remembered the story her dam used to tell her about an abusive stallion, who disrespected and hurt mares, while killing his every stallion opponent ruthlessly. Her noble father, Raven, had dubbed him a killer, everyone else called him the blue roan beast. This could be close to the killer roan's country. Perhaps this horse was the killer. She began to sweat with fear, not fear for herself, but for Spirit, who now, fighting, was even more unforgettable than before.

The two stallions were back on the flat rock now, locked together. They freed themselves, they were dodging each other's blows, they were leaping from rock to rock again. The blue light shimmered over them. Spirit seemed to be disembodied light itself, taking shape and then vanishing, becoming solid as he jumped or struck, then melting into the moving blue again. They were both so swift that neither succeeded in sinking his teeth into the other, or in striking more than glancing blows as the other dodged. Nova could tell that the savage beast was determined to kill the son of Strider.

Spirit stood quite still for a few seconds and merged so with the atmosphere and the rocks that "the blue killer", if it were really he, made a mistake, and came in too much to one side. Then Spirit, momentarily possessing the form of a horse in the blueness, gave him a tremendous blow on the head.

Nova watched Spirit streak forward to follow up his advantage with yet another crashing blow, but the other horse seemed less shaken by the hit on the head than one could have expected, and, as Spirit came through the blue air, he dodged out of the way and then back to attack.

There they were, dodging, leaping, rearing - a whirl of horse, and nothing taking substantial form in that moment before it was light. Then light came sliding over the sky, and there were two distinct horses fighting a strange fight that rarely brought them close enough to touch each other. Spirit's enemy was a blue colored horse. Nova was trembling. Yes, this must be that abusive savage, and he did indeed look like a killer.

Spirit seemed lighter, she thought. He might be swifter too, but in agility they were completely even. Just then Spirit must have decided that these rocks, in which the blue roan obviously knew every foothold, every crack, were no place to fight, because he took a wild leap through the gold-glittering air and landed on a little grassy flat below the rocks. Rocks and trees enclosed this flat, but on the grass his opponent would have no advantage.

There Spirit waited for his attacker, his brave, yet gentle head thrown up, his jet-black mane glistening. The blue roan sprang after him, and they danced round and round each other. While they fought on and on, neither doing much damage to the other, Nova moved down through the trees so that she could see them better. Why was this horse so maddened with fury and so filled with rage? Had Spirit offended him in some way? She could not understand it. Was there a history between them? This horse was not arrogantly boasting like Azogar and wasting his breath...he simply silently attacked in determination to kill Spirit. That made him an extremely dangerous opponent.

"They will fight till they are exhausted and then fight again," she thought, but what would happen in the end? A horse was never given a name for being an abuser and a killer for nothing. She wondered if Spirit were anxious, then she saw that he was enjoying the soft grass underfoot: She watched him do several light springs.

The blue roan came dancing in to strike him. Spirit stood his ground, then dodged at the last minute, got in a good kick at the attacker's shoulder, and was out of reach again in a flash. Then Nova knew that Spirit had determined to attack, but that even the bulky roan could not guess how, or where. Spirit darted here, there, everywhere. He circled fast around the other horse. Then he was coming in on the blue roan's forequarter, but like a snake, from side to side, and fast, so fast. His teeth had grabbed. They missed the hold for which he had aimed - on the wither - but they sank into the abuser's neck. For a few minutes the two horses were locked together, dancing and swaying in the sunlight. Nova saw Spirit getting himself ready for a mighty heave - Spirit must have felt it. Before he could be thrown off Spirit let go his grip, twisted on his haunches, and struck again at the blue roan's head. Once more they were dancing around and around each other. Spirit looked as though he were enjoying himself and also as though he could go on for hours.

They did go on and on. Nova crept off to get a drink in the middle of the morning, for she had become extremely thirsty with all the anxiety, and her throat was all dried up. When she came back, the little, churned-up grassy flat was empty, and her heart gave a jolt inside her. Had she lost Spirit again, when, in a way, she had barely found him? But no! The two stallions had backed to the trees, one on each side of the grassy flat, and were regaining breath and strength. They were each bloodstained in places, but neither of them were much hurt. Perhaps they might go on fighting so long that the blue roan, might find himself exhausted before he could kill. However, when the fight started again. The abusive stallion was making a much more determined attack - and much nastier. He had apparently got tired of trying to wear Spirit down.

The son of Esperanza did not seem worried.

They fought on and on. Twice the blue roan got a strong grip with his teeth: twice Spirit flung him off. Several times Spirit got a grip on the attacker, and each time he was thrown off. They were too evenly matched, but it had become quite clear that if Spirit made a single mistake, the furious blue roan would surely kill him.

By the time the sun had passed its zenith, it was also becoming clear that it might be necessary for Spirit to kill his opponent.

Nova was becoming desperate and extremely worried. Here, on this little tree-encircled flat, there was no place for Spirit to force the blue roan off a cliff. Here, he was going to have to kill him with his own hooves, his own teeth, and if he did not do it, now, she was sure he would be killed by the abusive savage himself, and the crows would eat the flesh from his bones. Nova shuddered at that thought.

The stallions fought and fought. The sun dropped lower into a band of cloud. Several times they drew back and watched each other, their breath seeming to batter throats and chests, their blood running more freely now from bites and kicks. Sometimes they drank from the small creek. Nova could tell that Spirit had become very angry. After all, he had done nothing to earn the savageness of the blue roan's attack. Or had he? She did not know what to think any longer.

At last both horses were nearing exhaustion. Once Spirit slipped, and the blue roan's fierce onslaught made it even clearer that he would kill if he was not killed or severely damaged himself.

The grass, on which they fought was torn up and the loose soil flew in dust all around. The horses were fighting desperately, each trying to finish off the fight before complete exhaustion claimed him. In the fading light, the rose-red of the sky coloured the dusty air. Blood coloured the horses. Suddenly the abusive stallion made a gigantic spring. He had Spirit: he was pressing him to the ground.

Panic seized Nova. It seemed certain that Spirit would be killed. Just as she had found him, a horse who had absolutely no reason to fight him that moment was going to kill him ... but Spirit rose with all his strength and shook the attacker off. For quite a while Spirit made no attack, but rested, just keeping himself from being damaged. The blue roan must have thought he was becoming really exhausted because he redoubled his efforts to kill. Nova could see that Spirit had recovered a little. At last the blue roan savage made a rather wild rush at him. Spirit moved very slightly to one side and then swung round and fastened on to his opponent's wither. This time he had him too firmly to be shaken off, but the two horses still struggled on in the rosy dust. Evening came and they were still locked together, though not moving as much. It was impossible for the terrified Nova to see which horse had a grip of the other. It was dark when she saw the two shadow of horses sink to the ground, collapse, and then fall apart, their limbs setting in strange attitudes. They were lifeless.

Hidden amongst trees, Nova gave an anguished call. She stood there, shaking, for some minutes, but the two shapes of horses never moved, and already seemed to be taking on the rigidity of death. She began to tremble with fear as she watched the unmoving bodies of two stallions. There was no life in them. Suddenly, possessed by horror, Nova turned and started to gallop away from the smell of dust and blood, and from the two bodies.

Nova needed all the courage of the Mustang breed - all the brains too. Horror and fear must be kept under control. She stopped her mad gallop through the night - stopped dead - then almost stopped breathing. Her heart was pounding, and she trembled all over, but she stepped carefully to one side of the track, mined in towards the river, and then in the direction of Cimarron lands again, walking as quietly as possible.

Nova stood still for a moment, shaking violently, then she turned through denser bush towards the river valley. She would cross it, keeping away from all tracks, find somewhere to hide for the night, and make her way back to her father's home later. Though there had been no other horse with her when she left the Cimarron lands, then she had been following Spirit. Now she was completely alone. No hope, no scent upheld her. In the end, when she would have to go back to her sire's band. That was the only option for her...or perhaps Azogar? His band was closer and she felt so sad and miserable that even staying with Azogar sounded wonderful to her. The night was even emptier than before. Every leaf that touched her hide sent terror through her. She came to the stream. She was going to cross it and get away from the horrifying scene once and for all.

The water was ice-cold, the current strong. Even near the edge, the force of the stream tore at her fine legs, and it was difficult not to fall among the boulders.

Fear walked all around her and within her. There was fear in the moving water, as it caught the rather dim starlight and glittered black, fear in the silence, fear in the sound, fear, oh fear in the sudden sigh of a rising wind.

She decided to cross the creek, and immediately found herself floundering in far deeper water than she had expected. It had been a hot day the sky was indeed partly hazed by cloud, and now the wind moaned far away in the hills above. Perhaps the weather was changing again. Nova forced her way through the bitter stream. She would follow the creek down for a while, till she found a good place, and then hide herself. What had happened to Spirit?

She began to tremble so violently. The bush around her moved: she must indeed give off the scent of fear but how could she stop being afraid? Nova called up all her courage, the courage with which generations of her ancestors had galloped over the sunlit mountains by day, the starlit mountains at night, forced their way through the snows of winter, fought, lived and loved. She felt very tired and without hope. She sank down on to the soft ground among the small bushes.

In front of her eyes the fight seemed still to be continuing... Spirit rearing, striking, Spirit, golden and beautiful, dancing round and round that rangy blue roan ... Half-sleeping, utterly exhausted, she dreamed of the golden horse, image after image seeming to float in the air before her, and then sometimes she was still following his scent. Once, the ghost of the golden horse, blood-stained as he had been, seemed to flit through the bushes, and there was the illusive scent. She was so emotional hurt and drained, that she kept seeing things that weren't really there.

Her heart seemed to fail as she slowly came to a dreadful realization that the beautiful son of Strider and Esperanza, the magnificent, legendary stallion Spirit, was no more, he was gone... dead...killed before her very own eyes. She lifted up her voice with a sorrowful neigh to the dark sky, and a lamenting cry escaped her lips, tears rolling down her paled face.

* * *

 **Big chapter...wow**


	26. The Vanishing Beauty

**Chapter 26**

 **The Vanishing Beauty**

"Follow your heart, little child of the West wind,

Follow the voice, that's calling you home"

* * *

Rain ran as fast as she could, however, she had noticed that ever since leaving the Cimarron herd, she had gotten a lot weaker physically. She knew she could be faster than the pace she was presently using. But she simply could not bring herself to accelerate any further. Her legs were already pounding with ache, her head was spinning, her heart was lurched into her chest. There was no way of escaping from these two desperate stallions, who were relentlessly chasing after her. If only they could start fighting and she could get away. She could not see any solution to her problem...no escape - neither northwards, in the trees, nor eastward in the vest spaces. At last it became clear to Rain that, whether these horses came with her or not, she must seek Little Creek.

There was absolutely no point in being frightened and hoping for someone else to come and rescue her... no one was coming, and she must be in charge of her own destiny. She must sum up all the courage she could master, use all her wits and tricks and outsmart anyone who tried to stop her from reaching her human. Her sudden determination and bravery had erased her past fears: there was just a burning purpose.

She trotted on across the path of the wind, creamy mane and tail tossed, recognizing all the country she crossed, as though she was once again galloping together with Spirit as they headed back to his homeland. Reality was different...she was leaving her stallion's home behind...and to her great despair, she was leaving _him_. He probably already knew that she had gone. Was he mad at her? Perhaps, she had acted impulsively and selfishly when she did not even say a word to him and just simply vanished? But no! He deserved it, after all that heartbreak he caused her.

Thus, the three horses ran, with Rain leading the way and the two stallions following her some short distance away. They had gone for many miles without seeing a sign of other horses. The country had become steeper. There were trees, scrub: a cliff of streaked and broken rock reared out of tree heads that were tossing in the wind. Thick wattles whipped the young mare's shoulders and flanks as she galloped up on to a ridge. The stallions were behind. She knew, by now, that she could race that silver grulla - though perhaps not out-last him. The wind cried around that cliff, and then the roaring sound of thunder came from behind the dark clouds. Little Creek and her home must be found as soon as possible, before it became difficult for a horse to travel over the wet, rainy hills. The paint felt the cold droplets of rain on her back, and sped faster up the hill. Rain was not going to scare her...she was born in rain, she was called after its majesty. There was absolutely no way, she'd allow herself to be frightened of an element that was part of who she was since day one.

She was quite close under the cliff - it seemed to rise straight across the valley that must lie between this ridge and the next one. She reached the ridge top, and the ground fell away in front of her, steeply down. She stiffened her forelegs, trying to slow or even stop. The ground was damp. A thick rope of wild raspberry tripped her. She made a quick jump, and, as she landed, her feet began to slide. There seemed to be a long, long slope of grass and bark streamers that had fallen off the tall trees.

She was sliding fast. She missed crashing into a heavy mud puddle by flinging herself sideways. Then she was off balance, going faster and faster, sliding on one flank, and the slope was get ting steeper and steeper. Then there was no longer the ground beneath her: she was falling through the air. She saw the cliff above her, and the rain that had began to fall from the sky. Then all at once the dark day became darker. She was falling down in a narrow place. The light of that rainy sky was far above.

The two stallions reached the top of the ridge only a few moments after Rain did, but she had already vanished from sight. Bolder was going faster than Azogar, and he slithered at the top of the ridge too, but Rain had broken that rope of wild raspberry, so that was not there to trip him, and he did not begin to slide out of control.

Both horses started down, but they went slowly and they were puzzled. There was the mark of Rain's slide on the grass and in among the bark streamers, but it was not possible to understand how she was no longer to be seen.

"Where is she?" Azogar wondered impatiently.

Bolder had a similar question but kept it to himself. Down they went, slowly, carefully, Azogar keeping his distance behind, for there was no reason to look for a fight with his nephew when the paint filly, over whom they might have fought, was no longer there. At the beginning he had felt quite confident that his greater weight would make it almost unnecessary to do more than strike a few blows, and the young, inexperienced, lone stallion would know that he was unable to have the beautiful mare, but while they had followed her he had learnt that the pretty paint and his nephew were both faster than he, and that the young mare had some quality which might make her most difficult to win. Something which arrogant Azogar did not acknowledge, but which was really quite apparent, was that the young blood-bay had a superiority of intelligence which had put him into position of leader, just as much as his speed had.

As soon as they realized that Rain had really vanished, those two horses heard the moan of the wind again, felt the cool droplets of the falling rain at their faces, the solid cold of it gripping their backs. Flutter of fear, grip of terror; the sounds of thunder and lightening: the filly had gone. Fear... terror began to shake the imprudent Azogar.

Bolder's mind however, was filled with the necessity of finding the young mare. For him, Rain had always been a mystery and beauty, and perhaps had the added attraction of being unobtainable because she must belong so profoundly to someone else...could it be Spirit? But if that were true, why had she left him, then?

The descent into the valley became very steep and now the falling water began to fill up a pond. The two horses found them selves sliding. The young loner checked himself and set off across the hillside at an angle. A raccoon's track helped him.

Azogar was a much more clumsy mover - also heavier. His feet broke the edge of the track away and suddenly he was sliding fast. Bolder watched with great interest... the filly had slipped... she had disappeared, but they had already moved over to a less steep slope than the one she went down. Whatever had happened to her, might not happen to his uncle.

The foolish Azogar simply stuck in a bush. What rain had wetted the bush now fell on to him. His efforts to get up churned up the earth.

At last he was up and shaking himself. The rain fell more thickly as well as rapidly: the filly was nowhere to be seen: his herd lay a long way behind him, as well as his three mares, his tiny foals. Home seemed so wonderful to him in that second. It had been a long, tiring couple of days. First searching for Nova, then for Spirit's herd, then fighting Spirit and getting thrashed by him, and now chasing the paint mare and vying for her with his nephew, who was proving to be way more crafty than himself. Azogar had had enough. He took one last look down into the empty valley, shook the wet droplets of water out of his forelock, and turned for home, where his herd waited for him

"I'll be damned if I continue chasing that crazy filly." He stated gruffly. "If you are willing to risk your life for that one mare, be my guest...but I'm out."

"Goodbye, uncle." Bolder nickered softly, as he watched him go, and sudden feeling of relief washed over him. He did not wish to fight with Azogar over the lovely paint. Despite the foolhardy nature of his uncle, they were still relatives and Bolder cared for him. Once the silver grulla disappeared from his sight, he turned back his attentions on finding Rain, then he went on down into that knife-cut valley.

There was no valley floor, only a creek. He had to climb up a few feet again, to get a slope on to which he could cling with his hooves, and work his way downstream, to a point below where Rain had slid. There, even if he could not find her, he must see her tracks. The wind could not touch him down there, though its sound was hollow up above him. The big heavy rain poured and dropped straight down between the tall trees, melted as they touched the dark stream, wetted leaves and ground, log and branch.

The drops of rain on his hide, and the hollow roar of the thunder, the sudden flashes of lightening, made the blood-bay so nervous that he was ready to leap in the air even if an unusually large drop fell on his back. Though he listened very carefully, there was no other sound except the wind's and thunder's. He neighed once, and stopped so that he would be sure to hear even the faintest sound. There was no answer, and certainly no noise that the beautiful mare might have made, had she been climbing up out of the valley.

He went on, past small trees that reached up out of the deep valley, up, up, towards the grey sky that was half-vanished in the dense-falling rain. Wild raspberries and bark streamers tied themselves around his legs, fallen branches tripped him.

The great cliff was towering above, its rocks like no rocks he had ever seen before. It closed the end of the valley. He must be right where the young mare had fallen, and yet there was no sign of her, nothing at all. She was not lying there, hurt. There was not one track to tell that she had been there. He searched on one side of the creek, then jumped over on to the other side and searched. This cliff ended the valley. Bolder took a few more uncertain steps. He was walking down beside a creek and yet a cliff was right across the valley... The filly had simply disappeared. The air was so full of heavy storm that the falling rain made him feel dizzy, lost. Everything was uncertain.

He looked up the slope where the pretty paint had surely fallen. Water went into his eyes, this straight falling rain that made his head reel. He took a few more steps forward, and then some thing told him to stop. One forefoot was still stepping out, but he stopped it in mid-air. Underneath that hoof there was only space. He looked down. His head spun and he stepped backwards. There was a great hole right in front of him. It was impossible to swing round, in this steep-sided cleft, and thus get away forever. He backed, but then he had to see into that hole again. Placing his hooves with great care, he walked forward, inch by inch, till he could see in again. The waters of the creek went hurtling, splashing into the hole, water splashing on to white rocks, and then vanishing into darkness. Rain drops fell straight down into that hole too.

Water falling, thunder roaring, everything disappearing. The Lone Stallion backed away again, shaking. He started to climb back up the slope. After he had scrambled up a few feet, he stopped... and stood... young, handsome, intelligent horse, so drenched from the falling rain that his coat looked almost black, and now the water was dampening his mane and forelock too. He stood...

The filly he had been in love with since the first time he saw her, had fallen down this slope... She was following and searching for someone else, as though her life depended on it... but she was beautiful and she was everything he wanted. She was a mystical dream. She had gone and he must find her.

He couldn't understand why she had left her previous band... why she had ignored him when he had softly called her? He wouldn't go as far as Azogar and label her crazy, but she did seem very driven, very determined to get away from these lands.

There was absolute silence, lonely and fearful silence. His uncle had gone, and he was alone, and then there came a long drawn-out, eerie cry of the wind around the cliff. He was used to being alone...after all, had he not earned his new calling by being a loner? But he could not bear the thought of losing the young mare. Just when he was so close on getting her.

The young blood-bay horse felt the sweat of fear stinging and burning against the cold touch of the rain, but he turned down again towards the hole where the creek vanished beneath the cliff. The ground was becoming more and more slippery with the wet water. He pressed each hoof into the wet earth, as he walked, clinging on to the steep slope, and he went to the edge. There was no other hoofmark except his, not any track of Rain even right at the edge. The only unusual marks that he could see were lower. A wide shelf of earth looked as if some thing had slid right over its surface, and there was a lump of mud slowly being washed off one of the shining white rocks. Perhaps there was a scratch mark on another.

If the filly had fallen, where had she gone? It would have been difficult for her to climb out. Also there would have been plenty of marks if she had scrambled out of that hole. He stood staring at the dark cavern into which the creek vanished, and the thick rain was falling, falling, everything was moving. The cliff, the cavern, the tall trees, and the steep hillsides were whirling around him.

Suddenly he called, wild and loud. The echo came rolling back at him out of the cave, then rang off the cliff, rolled round the valley. The filly was not his. To follow her was like trying to catch and hold a moonbeam. For her there was some other tremendous attraction that drew her and drew her... the rising sun... something... someone. She was not his, perhaps never would be, yet he could not drag himself away.

He stepped right back from the hole, jumped the creek, and stood waiting and watching, waiting while the rain fell softer, steadier, and without the roaring sounds of thunder.

He watched and waited for hours and nothing happened at all, no one came: nothing could be heard but the wind. At last he climbed some distance up the opposite side of the valley from which they had come down. He found a place where the ground flattened out a little. Here there was some grass, and he could still see that hole at the foot of the cliff.

It was as though he expected Rain to form like a ghost, in the darkness of the cave, and emerge as solid flesh. This was a dream, but he could not leave.

Aloneness pressed in on him, but he was used to it, the dark clouds closed down and down. The ground became muddy. Silence, silence, nothing but the noise of the falling rain, and gradually night closed in while still the water poured.

All night young, lovesick Bolder stood beneath the trees, unfazed by the lonesome feeling. His only worry and astonishment lay in the sudden disappearance of the beautiful mare. Where could she be? He hoped that she was safe. He steadfastly remained there, waiting...waiting.

He had climbed higher on to really flat ground, and scratched around for more grass. It was not possible for him to leave that cave where the river vanished... where the filly had vanished too. Something called him back. He patiently waited for the change in weather, so that he might have a better chance to seek her out.

How fascinating it was that he knew nothing about the flaxen beauty, and yet his love for her seemed to double by the passing hour. Could it be called 'love' though?

In some ways, the beautiful mare had become an obsession...if Bolder did not use his intelligence, all the smarts that his sire and dam taught him, she would be the end of him.

Perhaps this time, out of the two stallions, it was Azogar that had made a wiser choice.

* * *

 **I love reading your thoughts! Share away 3 Thank you for all the support.**


	27. Uncertainty

**Chapter 27**

 **Uncertainty**

" _Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark"_

* * *

Nova must have gone to sleep before dawn, for she was woken by the heavy wing beat of a black-billed magpie and then its lovely carolling. The whole night had been disastrous for the anxious filly. It scared her to her wits, she felt so alone and so forsaken by the world. At one point, she began to question if she'd make it through the horrible nightmare. Presently, the morning had arrived, there was no other sound except the birds. An occasional rustle would only be an owl retiring to sleep, or a deer hopping through the cover of the deep woods. She could not hear anything to indicate whether she was being followed by someone or not. Yet she kept imagining some hungry cougar, or a bear lurking nearby to attack her.

She was afraid to move, and yet she wanted to go far away from the bodies of the two horses. "Wait," something seemed to say to her, and then she told herself: "Go. There is nothing near." She listened and listened. No sound came, other than the bush noises and the rush of the water. She slowly began to move forward, easing cramped limbs, pressing through the teatree. Her head spinning, her eyes were all puffy from tears she had shed the night before. Hear heart continued to beat fast against her chest. What had happened? She tried to think and revisit all of the events that led her up to this terrible situation. Spirit had courageously defeated the foolish Azogar, while Bolder had disappeared in search of a young mare that was in Spirit's herd. Who was she? Why had Spirit left his own herd? Could he be searching for her? Nova remembered the words of the king of the sky - the mighty Eagle, that had said to her once "He has a mare of his own, who is like a sweet summer's rain to him."

Had Spirit lost his beautiful mare to that vicious blue roan and come searching for her, only to be killed so ruthlessly by his rival?

She wriggled out of the covers and went straight into the water. The stream was even higher, and she noticed clouds overhead. She crossed with difficulty and rejoined the familiar valleys. It was because she saw her previous hoof marks on the track that she went on the grass at the side. It would be better, and a lot safer, if she left no track.

She hurried along, and as she hurried she began to feel afraid. Perhaps the blue roan was not dead, and might come back and catch her; something dreadful was going to happen; everything seemed wrong; Spirit was dead. Bolder was gone. The Cimarron herd had left somewhere else. She was all alone. Then the rain started to fall.

The day had been warm and now the rain was very cold. It came faster and faster. Nova's forelock and mane were matted and dripping. Her black, silver-dappled coat was streaked with water and dirt. For a while she sheltered in a thick grove of wattles, but even if it poured with rain, she knew she would rather keep moving and get to her father's herd - the only place where she belonged at all.

She was soaked, tired and miserable when she reached the lower end of the Southern lands of her father's place. There was no movement on the clear country. Raven and his mares were among thick trees. She caught sight of her dam's very pale red roan foal first and then saw Raven himself, further back in the trees.

Nova did not know how her sire might behave towards her. She stood miserably in the rain, gazing up the flat towards him, and only felt the loss of Spirit more strongly. It had been a while since she last saw her family, they were expecting her to have joined a herd of some stallion by now.

At last she walked sadly and slowly up the flat because there was nothing else for her to do, and, as she walked, the great drops of rain continued to fall from her back.

Raven and his mares were all shivering, with eyes half shut against the pouring water, so that no one saw her.

She plodded on quietly, not wanting to disturb any of the herd members with her arrival. It was her dam, the beautiful Sirius, the image of her own firstborn filly, who saw her first, saw the dejection in her walk. She loved Nova. She had always been proud of her...they were alike in many ways and Sirius had always wished her to have found a good, reliable herd. She knew that her filly had made up her mind to join the Cimarron herd ever since the last Summer. But...why was she here now? Why did she look so sorrowful?

Had Cloud been right, when he had brought his three young fillies to Raven - that Spirit wanted no other mares? No other mares except . . . ? She wondered what other mare Spirit did have. Could it be the gorgeous newcomer that was rumoured to have joined the wild herds from a human settlement? When Nova was temporarily hidden behind a few trees, Sirius moved off, as though wandering aimlessly, and joined her.

Raven noticed his favourite mare go drifting down the flat, because she was one of the most beautiful mares in his herd and he looked at her often, but he did not follow. There was no reason why he should leave the shelter of the trees. No danger would come to Sirius today, in all the rain and thunder.

Thus it was that Sirius found Nova first - saw her before she expected to be seen, with her head drooping almost to the ground.

She jumped so violently when she heard her dam that it was quite clear that she had been very afraid as well as miserable. Sirius walked up and extended her gentle nose to touch her daughter's. Then she rubbed her lithe neck over the top of the water-covered neck with its silver mane of Nova, and presently began scratching and nibbling at the withers.

Nova moved closer to her mother for company, and soon began rubbing her head against her. The two beautiful silver dappled black mares looked like twins from far. Both lovely in the same way.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Sirius nickered in a motherly fashion, but Nova did not answer. She simply sighed with heaviness tugging at her heart.

Neither of them noticed Raven coming through the rain, the splashing water dancing around him, but suddenly he was there, a great black stallion, and Sirius knew by Nova's trembling and the despair in her eyes that something terrible must have happened.

"Nova?" He began curiously. "How is it that you have rejoined us, my daughter? Where is your herd? Where is your stallion?" Raven did not like the idea of his firstborn filly from his favourite mare traveling alone in such a bad weather.

"Is it alright with you, if I remain here?" A fragile voice escaped from the filly's mouth, her eyes were extremely saddened. "I have nowhere to go, father."

"You know you'll always have a place here, Nova." Raven said kindly, reaching out to nuzzle his daughter. "But perhaps, you could enlighten your dear old father, why you are no longer with your stallion?"

"Did Spirit reject you?" Sirius inquired gently, not wanting to upset her any further.

"What?!" Raven roared in fury, very suddenly. "Reject my daughter? How dare he!" The black stallion had been visited by Cloud almost a month ago, who had brought his three young fillies for him, who were apparently denied to join the Cimarron herd by Spirit. Now Raven's anger had doubled since this concerned his very own daughter, and he felt personally insulted.

"Who does he think he is? He should be grateful for all the attention he's getting after that stunt he pulled with the two-leggeds." He fumed angrily and all of a sudden, swung round as if heading out somewhere.

"Where are you going?" Sirius called urgently.

"To teach that cocky, young-"

"Let's not be too hasty with reckless decisions." The wise mare suggested calmly. "Nova has yet to tell us what happened." She gently turned around and brushed her nose at her daughter's quivering muzzle.

Raven stood still, his eyes searching for the filly's as he waited for an explanation. But to the surprise of both parents, none came. Their daughter just shut her eyes and let out a depressed whiny. Nova was too emotionally hurt and nervous to even move, let alone speak. Sensing her filly's great sadness and sorrow, Sirius nickered gently.

"It's alright, you can tell us whenever you're ready." Nova's mother smiled softly and beckoned her daughter to follow her.

"Come back to the herd," Raven said, his previous agitation fading away, and the two mares followed. While the black stallion was suspicious of what Spirit, or any other stallion, might've done to hurt his filly, Sirius suspected that something else was torturing Nova...something more dreadful.

The other mares in the herd could not help noticing how miserable the pretty Nova looked, who was always as bright as her name suggested. It was not just the rain dampening her mane and forelock and her silver tail that flew so free when she galloped. They knew that Nova was deeply unhappy.

Even when the sun came flashing the next morning, made everything seem become green, colorful and growing, Nova did not bother to eat, and her coat only looked rougher.

Sirius felt very sorry for her, as well as worried, and stayed close all day. Raven stayed close too, because he rarely went far from Sirius, and because he felt sure that Nova had been through something horrible to have become so downcast. The three fillies of Cloud were curious too, because they felt fairly sure she had come from Cimarron lands.

The next day was sunny again. The early Summer breeze and blue sky drove the horses to roll around in the lush green grass. Raven felt as though he owned this marvellous, brightening world. He was happy and excited for the most part, but whenever he looked at his oldest filly his heart sank. Nova neither ate nor moved around much. She did not seem to notice that the others were all watching her. Slowly, but very definitely, the feeling had grown among the other mares that Nova had some frightening secret. They all knew she had left the herd to join Spirit, and that suddenly she had come back dejected and alone. As they saw her coat grow rough and her eyes become duller each day, they began to say to each other:

"What has happened? Perhaps Spirit is dead?" And they waited and wondered with great curiosity.

After all, the only times young mares and fillies returned to their family bands was if their new lead stallion drove them away, or worse...if he were dead and the herd had scattered. Could it be that the stallion of the Cimarron was gone? Or perhaps she only got rejected and took it way too close to her heart?

Almost the only action Nova had taken was to snap at anyone if they came too close, but after a day or two she even ceased to do that. Raven was growing impatient and thought it might be safe to ask her what had happened in Cimarron lands. He had heard his mares whispering amongst each other and could not longer resist. So he asked his daughter gently.

"Nova, what is happening with you? Did the son of Strider hurt you?"

"No, I didn't even have a chance to meet him, father." Nova whimpered with a sad sigh, turning promptly she went to seek out solitude again.

Raven was amazed. He couldn't understand what was going on with his filly. If she had not even encountered her esteemed Spirit, then why was she so depressed? He knew that ever since that water hole trip last summer, Nova had become enticed with the young stallion, but he felt that his daughter was too young to leave his herd at that time. Presently he was worried. Why hadn't she joined his herd by now? He didn't know what to think...he was conflicted and concerned.

It was Sirius to whom Nova at last told the story of the terrible fight she had witnessed, and when Raven saw Sirius's sorrow he felt quite sure that something extremely horrible had happened. At last he could bear it no longer.

"What is happening?" He asked impatiently, swishing his long tail. "Did the upstart colt reject my daughter or is there something else? Something that goes a lot deeper?"

"The son of Esperanza and Strider is dead." Sirius stated quietly, her eyes downcast.

"What? Spirit... dead?" Raven repeated stunned. "How can you be so sure?"

"Our daughter saw him fighting with the blue roan stallion, the one you call 'killer'..according to Nova, their battle was vicious." Sirius explained, her voice slightly shaking. "They're both dead." she finished sadly.

Raven was standing there in the bright sunshine, his dark coat gleaming with life. Now his ears trembled, he snorted, and every muscle stiffened. The abusive, blue roan stallion dead! Spirit dead!

Nova moved off, pretending to graze. At last Raven shivered and followed her, presently rubbing his nose against her shoulder with a gentleness which she had not expected to receive in that second. It was as if she were a foal again, searching comfort in her sire's protective aura. Raven felt a horrid sensation of fear and uncertainty. How could Spirit, so full of life - the resilient Spirit, who had achieved awe-inspiring deeds that no horse had ever even attempted to do — be dead? How were the spirited son of Strider and the rough blue roan both dead? He had seen as well as been part of valiant, tough fights between stallions before...but for the first time in his life, Raven had heard of such a merciless outcome. How brutal... how savage...that killer had always been so ferocious and bloodthirsty. Raven was trembling as the image fluttered up his mind.

Then he began to remember things. That pretty paint filly he had seen a few days ago prancing around his territory. Why had she decided to leave her band? She had made it clear that she was headed back to where she had come from, and Raven felt sure she was that newcomer that Spirit had brought back from humans to his lands. Could it be that she too had witnessed his death and felt safer to return back to the two-leggeds?

All the rest of that beautiful summer day, he stayed beside Nova. Sirius stayed close too. Raven was kind and gentle, and by nightfall their daughter was actually eating a little grass.

A cool south wind sprang up with the night: they sheltered among trees, but even then its touch through the coat, through the mane, was disturbing.

Whispering came the wind, cold, ruffling their hair. And the word of the wind told of far-off places, unknown hills, unknown valleys, and of drumming hooves, and speed. For Nova the wind seemed also to carry an impression - never really taking form - of handsome figure of Spirit...sometimes even transforming into Bolder, then of death by fighting, and fear, and horror, but always the impression of Spirit, Bolder. The cool wind touched her again and whispered of thrilling galloping on unknown mountains. At last she could bear it no longer. She had lost Spirit...and somehow, the thought of something horrible happening to Bolder made her incredibly anxious. After Spirit, it was Bolder that had become someone she greatly cared about. He was so kind, honest, so different. She must find him.

Nova became determined to leave the security of her herd and seek out Bolder, but Raven did not allow it.

"You shall stay here, daughter. At least for couple of days...I don't want you getting into further trouble. Stay with us, where it's safe." He told her calmly, yet meaningfully. Nova felt compelled to do as her wise father wished and so, she remained with her family.

* * *

Esperanza had her light brown eyes glued on the dark clouds that had gathered in the sky. The rain was inevitable and she couldn't help but worry for her son's safety. The wind had swiftly begun to blow in her face, her creamy mane and tail dancing as they were lifted up with a sway.

The herd was safe for now, the place where they had been directed at by Spirit was secure as well as tranquil with minimum troubles. But what about the troubles of her heart? Who could calm the racing heart of the concerned mother? She felt responsible for everything that had happened. She should've explained to Rain about the stallion/mare dynamics sooner. Perhaps she shouldn't have forced Spirit to be with Misty when he so clearly was not interested.

If something horrible happened to either Spirit or Rain, she would never forgive herself. The beautiful palomino suddenly felt all alone...if Strider were alive, she was sure things could be a lot better, he would find a solution to her troubles. She missed his comforting embrace and she felt his absence greatly in that very second... A rumbling sound of the thunder in the distance and an instant flash of lightening appeared in the sky. So much uncertainty lay on this rainy night. Where was her son? Why did she have the exact same uneasy feeling she had when he was taken away and captured by the two-leggeds?

Esperanza's troublesome thoughts were cut short when the thoughtful Willow approached her. "What are you doing, standing on the edge all alone? Come back to the herd. You need to rest."

"I can't stop thinking about Spirit and Rain...I'm so worried. What will become of them?" The lead mare let out a small nicker.

"I will be honest." Willow began calmly. "Nothing's certain, but I believe that Spirit will come back to us unharmed. Do not worry about him."

"What about Rain? I'm concerned for her safety as well." Esperanza said, her eyes were now observing the liquid droplets that fell from the dark sky.

"I know there isn't much to say that might ease your troubles, but please, try to calm down a little. When you're worried the whole herd is worried." Willow explained gently, trying to beckon Esperanza to follow her. "Come, get some sleep."

Esperanza lingered, not wanting to leave the canyon's edge. She could see Spirit and Rain clearly from there if they were to return and rejoin them.

"Both of them will be just fine." Willow continued to assure her. "Of course, it's not up to us to force Rain to join this herd if she has no desire for it, but let us hope for the best."

Hope...Esperanza was good at hoping. She sighed, realizing that Willow was right and there was not much to do besides hope for things to resolve somehow and remain level-headed. She was the lead mare and she had to stay grounded for the herd. She had done it before, during the most difficult times of her life. Once, when her mate Strider had been captured and once when Spirit had been taken away.

She could do it again

She followed after Willow as rain continued to fall rapidly, soaking everything that was exposed to the clear sky. Luckily the band had taken wonderful cover in the small canyon that kept everyone dry as well as safe. Sighing gently, Esperanza's eyes wandered to the sky again. "Be safe, my son. Be safe, Rain." She whispered and joined the comfort of the herd.

* * *

The dark day became darker. Rain still splashed her, then the young, paint mare felt a crushing bump. The bump was on sloping earth, otherwise bones might have been broken, as it was, she slid. Rocks caught at her, spinning her, but they broke the speed of her slide. Finally she crashed on to cold wet rocks. Water sprayed over her, and the only light was a small patch above and to one side. A dark rock roof sheltered her from the pouring rain.

She felt around with her hooves for solid footholds. It was all rock - uneven, with spaces between, and very slippery. She leapt up, shaking all over. She began to slip and slide her way towards the patch of light, hooves scrabbling on rocks. When one foreleg slipped between two boulders, and twisted, she knew she must be more careful. Careful ... but there was a glassy surface of water on the white rocks from which she must jump to get on to that sloping patch of earth on which she had landed and then slipped.

Rain stood measuring up the distance, and as she stood, the picture of the place where she had fallen, the cliff, the vanishing stream, the cave in which she stood, all seemed to sort itself out in her mind, the place, even though unfamiliar, reminded her of the surroundings she had explored with her human best friend, Little Creek.

She was not afraid. But she did feel weak and unlike her usual lively self.

Her eyes were becoming used to the darkness. She looked into the cavern and felt quite sure that she had been in some thing like this before. Then she turned to climb out... but what was below? Where did that cavern lead? Where had she come from? Where was the Lakota settlement?

Slowly Rain turned and began to move with great care over the slippery rocks. After she had gone some yards, the floor of the cave became smoother, still slippery, but smooth, and there was a smell of a beaver. All the fears with which she had lived for these past days, were pushed away by certainty. She was coming to the end of her journey. It was as though she were drawn along by some magnetism that made her forget fear, and darkness, and being enclosed - as though she were doing something that she had always known she would do but had not been able to remember. This certainty that she would find Little Creek after she had gone through the darkness was all part of her destiny...of who she was and where she belonged to. She belonged with the Lakota...she was foolish to think otherwise. Her love for the wild stallion had clouded her judgement.

There must have been some narrow cracks above her head, through which light could filter, because there were only small areas of absolute darkness, and Rain's eyes had become attuned to it. The floor of the cave grew very rough again, where rocks must have fallen. The creek rushed and foamed beside her as she scrambled and slid over the boulders. This rough part stretched interminably. As it went on and on she began to feel almost afraid again - afraid that she could not get through, afraid that she would not get back over the rocks down which she was sliding - then the certainty of Little Cresk being ahead flooded through her, and she strove on and on.

At last she was on smooth ground again - and there was a faint light ahead. It was only then that she began to feel the presence of the encompassing dark, feel it like a thick curtain behind her. She started to hurry - and heard her hooves echoing over the quietening sound of the stream. The sound made her be more careful.

The light ahead grew more definite, a patch getting bigger and bigger. There was a bend in the tunnel, and once she was round it, she could see a widening cavern ahead.

Memory came in a flash that caused her to stop and then go far more slowly, for she could see in her mind an open cavern and her Little Creek standing in it, teaching her to not be afraid... training her, educating her on things that used to frighten her when she was a foal. In her mind's picture there was a sandy floor, a nice rolling place, and it was all sheltered from rain and snow. Could she be coming to this cavern from its back?

As she drew closer, she could see the silhouette of a horse against the light - a horse sheltering in the cave. Her feet moved slower and slower, more and more carefully. The shape against the light was that of a certain iron-grey stallion.

Rain stopped, a surge of fear forcing her to gasp for breath. She tried to become still, afraid that her very fear was strong enough to be smelt, or heard, or felt, down by the cave opening. She pressed herself against the rock wall, and the cold of it bit into her hide, but the hard rock steadied her. She would just have to wait till the stallion moved away.

The iron-grey was restless. Over and over again she thought he would go, but he only walked a few steps and threw his head up. At last Rain realised that he was worrying about the bad weather, and that he probably would not move while the rain fell- unless he decided that the time had come to lead his herd to lower country.

Rain waited. The stream moved past her, hour after hour; the night was silent. She knew that the only time when she could seek out a way to find Little Creek would be at night, when the iron-grey would probably be sleeping - and now it looked as though he might.

She had no desire to be noticed by him. He looked vicious just like that blue roan stallion Spirit had fought. It also seemed like he had a small herd with him. Rain's heartbeat quickened as the feeling of uncertainty struck her.

She was beginning to feel desperate when at last she saw the iron-grey walk off. Apparently he did not like rain, he shook himself all the time. When he did not come back she ventured further along the tunnel, then slowly into the cavern and right to the opening and stood pressed against some dark rock. She looked out over the valley, trying to collect herself.

The night passed slowly. She found herself wishing the bats would come back. Surely they would not flit about out there in the pouring rain. Surely rain would harm their frail wings.

Owl and bat light. They had left the cave just before dark: they would probably return at the first faint light. How much would they know? Would they flit around and somehow share information with her about the small herd before her? Did they know where the human settlement lay?

No whisper of wings, no draught of moving air disturbed her through the night. It was just when there was a change in the patch of sky at the cave mouth that she heard them, the high squeaking, and then the wings. They circled her once - not for long enough to make the iron-grey stallion suspect anything - and gentle wings wafted the air around her so that it was as if the little bats of the night air had given her the blessed feeling of confidence in her own self, made her feel her own entity, there in the eroding silence, and also her own belonging to her whole world. She heard the iron-grey snap angrily at the last bat of the flight, and was surprised. If he behaved like that, the help and support of all the other wild creatures would not be for him. He definitely had a foul temper from what she could tell.

He was so unlike Spirit, who was always polite and courteous to the other animals. But then again, could anyone ever be like her beloved Spirit? Despite all the pain he had caused her, she still loved him dearly. No other stallion would ever come close to him.

The bats were gone, and she must move a little further into the tunnel before the light grew stronger.

There might be a niche in the wall, not too far back, from which she could still see the iron-grey... she had to turn and walk away, because it was too dangerous to go backwards. Perhaps she would sidle and keep watching the iron-grey. She would see, then, if he noticed anything, if he appeared to be listening to sounds back in the cave.

She walked so slowly, putting down each hoof on the hard, slippery rock with such care that she was sure there was no sound, and the horse in the cave did not seem to notice any thing.

She heard the soft movement of bats behind her and their squeaking. They had not settled down, yet, for their day of sleep. What did they know, these bats; they whose world was dark, and who flew with such delight in the twilit sky?

The bats felt her presence there, further up the cave and came flitting round her, never touching her, but their wings fanning the air all round, gently. And some of the secrets which the bats knew were alive in the cave that night, were whispered by their wingbeats. Into Rain's mind there rose a picture of the valley out beyond the cavern, the valley into which she had looked last night, but in her mind it was as she knew she had seen it in sunshine, and a beautiful white mare was there with a noble, strong stallion standing beside her, a tall brown horse who looked fast, really fast.

Though she tried, she could not remember any more. Could all these images that fluttered up her mind be those lullaby stories that her mother used to tell her about the wild herd she once belonged to? Could this be the herd her dam, Sierra had come from?

There was a sudden noise from the cave mouth. Rain had been thinking so hard about the sunny valley, and her mother's stories, trying so hard to remember, that she had not been watching the iron-grey stallion, and now he was getting up from a roll, then moving as though to come further in. All at once there was a cloud of bats all round his head. Rain saw him turn tail and go, go right out of the cave, and she saw the bats wheel against the lightening sky, and come back. Gently their wings fanned all around her, and then they were going up into their sleeping places in the roof. They were helping her! Certainly they were!

The iron-grey did not return. Rain kept watching the cave mouth. She could see that the rain had stopped falling. What must she do now? What was her plan?

As the hours passed the feeling of unsureness and uncertainty sank into her deeper and deeper. She could feel it in her heart that this was the place from which her mother, Sierra had come from. But what about her? Her place was with the Lakota tribe, and with Little Creek.

What was she supposed to do? Should she continue edging further and further down the tunnel, where the iron-grey and his herd was? Or should she turn back and find some other way to find Little Creek?


	28. Two Ghosts In A Storm

**Chapter 28**

 **Two Ghosts In A Storm**

 _"There's not a road I know_

 _That leads to anywhere"_

* * *

Despite the conflicted feelings that ran through the young paint mare, she had made up her mind to go back the other way from where she had come from. She was not going to risk running into that iron-grey stallion that looked as vicious as that blue roan had been. Instead of butting heads with him and his herd, she'd rather turn back and seek out some other path to find her homeland. Besides, those two stallions that had been following her were probably gone by now. How long would they wait for her? They were certainly gone, she was sure of it, and that eased her mind a little.

There was certainly a mysterious air about the herd she had discovered. Could it be that place where her mother had come from? She shook her head...her mother's old band or not, it did not matter. She belonged with the Lakota and so did her dam, Sierra, who had found refuge with them and had become part of the tribe. Her determination to get back to Little Creek was very strong and she felt as though no one - not a single creature - would make her change her mind.

Rain had waited till daylight came, and a slight fear had been with her all through those hours that the iron-grey stallion of the herd - the herd that lay beyond the tunnel had followed her and would suddenly appear out of the dark tunnel.

When daylight came, she knew she had to get out, quickly and swiftly. The sides of the hole looked hopelessly difficult.

She studied the sides, working out a possible way up. From the sloping lump of earth to a jutting-out rock might be done with a good jump. Then she would have to turn a little and make a tremendous leap for the one place where the side of the hole was broken down by the stream. She balanced on the slippery earth, braced herself, and sprang. She made the rock, but wavered back and forth, shoulder touching the cold earth, and then swaying away from it, straining to hold on with her hooves, straining to balance. Better to jump back than to fall. She landed on the wet lump of earth, slid, and managed to remain standing. She looked up. This time she would not try to stay on that rock: just jump on to it, turning in mid-air, land and jump again before falling.

She leapt, twisting, felt the rock under her hooves, and pushed off in another big spring, extending her forefeet at the last minute, to try to get a grip of the wet earth. Her hind feet slipped. She was struggling to get a toehold. Then there was something firm underneath her near hind hoof: her off hoof got a hold too. She heaved herself up.

She was there! Standing in the creek above the hole, wet with the freezing water, streaming with sweat from effort and fear. She was up, in the light, even touched by the wind.

Then she noticed how tired she had become. Her knees were buckling, she had difficulty drawing breath, her heart was racing. Everything was suddenly spinning around her. What was happening to her? Here was the next danger to fear, she was becoming weaker and weaker by the second. How can a weak horse travel all alone?

Rain stood there, in that deep cleft valley, below the cliff, below the tall mountain ash. She was gasping for breath, and with each gulp of air it was as if she tried to draw in strength and wisdom - for what should she do now? Where should she go in such a feeble state?

Her longing to go home to Lakota Tribe where Little Creek was, would have to be forgotten for now. There was too much high country to cross. Her bones would bleach up there. How should she get down lower? She was too tired to move, she felt like collapsing and never getting up. Exhaustion had hit her way too suddenly and unexpectedly. Slowly with a deep effort, she turned up the ridge on the opposite side to that which she had slipped down.

The mud had become deeper due to the heavy rain a day ago, and lay thickly and unmarked. Rain slipped and slid her way up the steep side of the valley. The wild raspberry was still wet with the rainy droplets, wattle trees were bowed down. Misty fog and trees bounded her vision, and when she reached the top of the ridge all she could see were the outstretched forests and the trees. Her head started to hurt, the spinning continued, her vision was becoming blurrier by the second. All she could feel was fatigue, terrible fatigue. Rain was growing desperate. This was a dangerous situation and she was all alone in a vulnerable state. Then suddenly she stopped in mid-stride. There was something, marks, there in the muddy terrain... signs of a horse and fresh tracks leading up the ridge.

She stood for a minute, her eyes searching for the shape of this horse in among the trees - but there were only the hoof marks. She moved forward, head down, sniffing at the tracks. She was confused... she began to inspect and investigate, trying to pick up a masculine scent. Had he waited all that time? But after all she had only been in that tunnel for a day. It was the young blood-bay stallion, of that she became sure, and he was on his own. The silver grulla must have gone back.

Rain was too lonely, too tired and too afraid to feel anything but a sudden warmth of friendship for that young horse, and she followed his tracks quite fast. She must not let the tracks out of her sight. While she could see them, she did not feel so alone. Perhaps she could talk to him, find out who he was, why he had saved her that stormy night and why was he following her. He had such warm and kind eyes...almost like Spirit. She was surprised that he had not abandoned her and had stayed behind. There was some kind of different air about that stallion. Also it was possible that he knew the way to safer, low lands where there would be fresh grass. She was very hungry.

She had not been following for more than ten minutes when she saw him ahead, jogging along through the trees. He did look as if he knew where he was going, yet he had first appeared to her, days ago now, somewhere near Southern lands, so he must be quite a long way from his own country. Rain slowed her pace. As long as she did not lose sight of him, all would be well. She was not at all sure that she wanted to catch up with him right away - not even when she so obviously needed companionship and assistance. The pounding pain in her head continued, the exhaustion was taking a toll on her completely. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to last, especially in the terrible fog.

The blood-bay stallion ahead of her threaded his way through the tall tree trunks - young horse cloaked by the clouds of mist; young beautiful horse, young beautiful filly following him, the two of them like wraiths passing through the fog. Lone Bolder did not know that Rain was behind him, though she, and she alone, had held him waiting there, above the vanishing river. If it had been Spirit ahead he would have undoubtedly felt her presence, for a deep, unexplainable connection existed between those two.

The fog and mist made it difficult for Rain to make out things, her vision was already impaired. Tracks were hard to follow in the muddy terrain. A stronger gust of wind began to blow, as if Spring had skipped Summer and directly headed towards Autumn. It was unusually cold for an early Summer season. Rain lost sight of the blood-bay horse for a few seconds, and his tracks were barely visible. She broke into a canter, swishing past some low bushes, so that the remaining drops of rain exploded off their branches. She must not lose him. For a while she had not been alone, and now she was alone again, while she could not see him. It was completely urgent not to lose him.

She squinted her blue eyes trying to make out a form in the foggy air. Then she saw him moving ahead, and she hurried, going even a little closer this time, so that she would not lose him again. Her legs were tiring, her breathing was getting heavier, she was unintentionally slowing down. The blood-bay horse vanished again. Rain shot forward, afraid, so afraid that this time she might be blown off course and not find him at all. It was so easy to get lost in such a feeble state that she was in.

She spotted him again and with a relief, she trotted closer and closer, so that only the wildest of winds could make him become invisible.

The dark clouds began to gather again in sky, the thunder was heard in the distance once more. A drop of liquid water fell on the young mare's back... Rain's heart almost leaped out of her chest. She would not be able to get through another storm...she thought she could, but it seemed like she never had any luck in them. Why was she called Rain when it was as if she could not even last in a sweet summer's light rain? But the young paint knew that something was incredibly wrong and unusual with her. She was never this weak, never so feeble and vulnerable. Without doubt, she was getting terribly ill. In forest country, a windy rain cannot become as dense, as suffocating, as twisting as it does on the open mountain tops, but this falling rain eventually became a tremendous storm through which it was nearly impossible to keep going.

The two horses became utterly soaked, as if a bucket of water had been dumped on them. Rain came up almost head to quarters with the young horse. She thought he must have known, then, that she was there, but his whole mind and effort was on one thing, on getting safely out of the storm. When he did not turn round to look at her, she began to wonder if he did know she was there, or if he thought he were dreaming.

In this ghostly companionship they trotted on and on, along the top of a narrow ridge which went for miles, and where, even though there were trees, the wind came with a hurtle and crash, and lightening flashed swift and fast. They passed shadowy trees that were dampened with water - or through trees that they could not see at all. They went on and on, rain beating in their eyes, wind pushing them off the ridge in stronger and stronger gusts, rain falling, falling, making them dizzy.

Rain stumbled, unable to force herself to go any faster. Her nose nearly touched the off side of the young blood-bay stallion's quarters, actually pushed some of the water off it. This time he did turn his head, and his eyes, all filled with falling liquid, looked unbelieving. He kept on trotting, but he turned his head again, looked once more. This time he stopped, sniffed at her head, still unbelieving and puzzled. To Rain it was almost as though she were not there.

For days she had thought of nothing but how to find Little Creek and her homeland. The young lone stallion had only thought how he might win Rain's attention: now this was all changed. The most important thing for both young horses was to get out of the stormy winds and find some cover.

Slowly Rain began to feel that she really existed for the blood-bay stallion. Then the wind did not seem to blow so strongly, because there were the two of them to fight their way through it. Then the ridge began to drop a little. The trees got thinner. The wind seemed almost strong enough to lift them and carry them away. The trees ended, and ahead there was just falling rain, no solid world in which to set their hooves, nothing to tell them which way they should go. Open country and the wild stormy rain.

Rain began to wonder if the blood-bay stallion really did know where he was travelling. He stopped on the edge of the trees, looking at the world beyond, that was becoming all submerged in water. The sound of the wind filled the air, and yet there seemed to be a sort of silence. Not a bird cried. Every other living creature except the two young horses must have been huddled in safety, in thick trees, or hollows. Their aloneness was immense. Even the cry of an all-seeing Eagle was not to be heard.

Bolder started off through the whirling winds of falling rain. The young mare had to keep her head right to his flank, or she would have lost him. The battle for her own safely was too great to allow her to wonder much about anything else. Water filled the air they breathed. If the wind blew them apart for even a second, Rain's fear became blind terror. The force of the storm had become too great for them to trot across it. They walked, and she kept her shoulder pressed to his flank. The journey was endless. The beating, twisting, wind-swivelled rain was their world, world without end. They went on, leaning against the wind, blinded and breathless - and perhaps lost. On they went - one leg, all spattered with mud and rain, after the other, one hoof stepping into thick terrain and then another, step after step into cold earth, step after step.

There was something darker ahead. They passed under one lone tree and then there were trees on either side and soon they were going down hill. The young lone stallion quickened his pace, and Rain kept beside him, shoulder to flank. She could tell by the way he relaxed that he must be fairly certain that they were coming to safety.

She was so tired. She just kept on trotting with her head to his began to drop downwards more steeply, and soon they were becoming sheltered from the worst of the wind. Some of the wet rain fell off their coats. They were horses again, no longer two ghosts in a storm, and they could see out of their eyes.

Rain was so exhausted by the time they had gone down, that her legs were shaking violently. In seconds, she'd collapse and no one would be able to revive her. She didn't understand how she had lasted so long. It was almost dark when the lone stallion stopped trotting, and dropped his head, beckoning her to eat something. Rain no longer felt hungry, only deeply tired.

Bolder looked at her curiously. She was hollow-flanked, exhausted. She had obviously been looking for someone or something... where had she vanished to when she fell? What had happened, and how had she come back? He was glad that she had chosen to follow him. But something deep inside told him that she had only done that because of the severe weather. Currently he was worried...there was no light in her, just plain exhaustion. She must eat to get her strength back.

"Are you alright?" He nickered gently and softly, for the first time uttering a word to her. His muzzle moved to her velvety nose as he attempted to stroke her sweetly.

Rain could barely keep herself awake, her appetite had gone. But she jumped at his sudden touch and moved slightly away from him. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, it's just she was still very wary of the stranger, despite his kind eyes. She slowly nodded, forcing a small assuring smile on her face, and trying to keep herself from collapsing on the ground.

Bolder shook the rain out of his coat. The weather would get better soon, the next day would be sunnier and happier again. This place he had found refuge in was not his forest entity, but it was safe and perhaps, after they rested, he could lead her to his own home.

The valley into which he had taken Rain was fairly close to his sire, Flint's territory. There was fresh good grass. It was the valley in which his sire's herd had always wintered. His sire and dam were on the other side of the meadows, quite distanced from the two. He was sure they didn't even know that they had come to the territory. But Bolder was also sure that if they found out, they would not mind. There was room for them all. His father always loved and favourited him, he would not be displeased in the slightest to see him and Rain there.

Thunder continued to roar, lightening flashed and rain kept falling hard, yet the two young horses finally felt like they were going to be okay. The morning would bring the sun and with it, clarity and warmth.

The young blood-bay horse knew that the filly was too tired to eat, let alone interact and talk with him. He also realized that maybe it was too soon for him to get too close to her with forward gestures. He didn't want her to think that he was just like other hormone-raged stallions, who only had one thing in mind. So he let her be, giving her respect and the space she needed to rest and regain strength. She looked so miserable and so fragile. His heart went out to her, and he became determined to make her feel safe and protected. The lone horse and his beautiful new companion remained silent in each other's presence. Both of them listened to the nature's lullaby as the silver liquid drops kept falling, but this time, a lot slower.

Soon Rain was unable to fight her deep exhaustion and managed to go to sleep on her feet beside Bolder, and if he moved, woke up only enough to huddle close to him, seeking comfort in his protective presence. No longer did she feel uneasy and wary of him. This warmed Bolder's heart more, and he remained alert and awake for a while, keeping a close eye on the young mare he so desperately wanted to be with. She was finally there - in a full flesh - with him. If only she would soon understand that they belonged to one another...if only she would forget whatever or whoever was on her mind and stay with him. She had been possessed by someone or else, why would she run from him when he had called her? This felt so right to him. She belonged with him, there was no doubts about that. This beautiful paint was the mare of his dreams. They were perfect for each other. Whoever thought otherwise, was obviously and very gravely mistaken.

After couple of hours, he too, closed his eyes and went to sleep, his heart at ease at last.

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **What do you think of character development so far? I have received some of the reviews comparing Bolder to Spirit...they are nothing alike except that they're both gentle and kind. I tried to give Bolder a different personality. But it's good that some of you are seeing common things in them. Anyway, more to come soon!**


	29. Bolder

**Chapter 29**

 **Bolder**

 _"As the seasons change... remember how I used to be."_

* * *

At first, the silver grulla stallion Azogar, had been extremely horrified when he came upon his lands and discovered that his three mares and the little foals were missing from their usual grazing place. But his terror quickly transformed into anger when he realized what had happened to them. He had found his brother's, Flint's, spoor as well as the mares' hoofmarks on the ground. Despite his foolish nature, he knew immediately that it was his older half-brother that had taken the small band and without further thought, he raced towards Flint's herd in fury, ready to give him peace of his mind.

It was getting dark, and the wind came again, the thunder sounded closer, rolling among rocks, echoing off the heavy clouds. Azogar traveled alone in the empty valley, his nostrils were flared in outrage. His agitation seemed to be growing and growing, his frenzy doubled. First that cocky Spirit had dared to defeat him - the most beautiful horse in the West - then that insolent nephew of his had nerves to fight with him for that young mare, and now his overbearing half-brother, Flint had stolen his herd. He was losing it! His moments of fury, however, made him go faster and faster, panting upwards on a track that grew very faint - but still held the hoof marks. The faster he went, more his strength seemed to rise. Then down he plunged through the thick timber, and went trotting down the track, slipping and sliding when it got wet. He trotted into a clear valley with a small creek in it, and this, in turn, ran into a larger valley and a larger stream. Azogar stood, head thrown up, looking around.

Rain started to fall hard but for the first time in his life, Azogar took no notice of the weather that usually made him anxious. He did not even care that he was a lone horse on the prairie without anyone by his side. Perhaps if it were another day, he would have been very wary, but for the moment, he could not care any less. He walked to the edge of the river, found a crossing place, and splashed through. There were many hoof marks in the mud and at the edge of the river, which had been washing away as the rain constantly poured.

The storm got severe as well as stronger yet there was no fear in Azogar, only pure determination. It seemed like challenge with Spirit and Bolder had made him more resilient and mature. Almost in no time, without too much effort, he came upon his half brother's lands. Azogar stopped, trying to squint in the pouring rain, spotting with difficulty Flint's beautiful herd that had taken cover in tall pine trees. He could not see the brown stallion himself. He did not need to, for just as swiftly as he had come upon the herd, so had Flint come upon him.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Flint nickered from behind him, making Azogar jump violently. He certainly was not expecting anyone creeping up to him like that.

"You have the audacity to ask me that?!" The younger brother spat in rage, almost ready to attack, but he figured that it would be better to remain composed. Flint was not exactly weak when it came to putting up a fight. He was incredibly agile and a worthy opponent to any stallion that came to challenge him. "My own brother has turned against me! You thief!"

"Oh, so you've noticed." Flint began with a slight smirk. "I must admit, I'm impressed that you found us. Considering your careless behaviors lately, I thought you had completely abandoned your herd."

"And that's your excuse for stealing them?!" Screamed Azogar in rage, unable to control his temper.

"I did not steal them, you dimwit!" Flint exclaimed, finally losing his cool at Azogar's imprudent nature. "I secured them for you! A rogue stallion would've claimed them if I had not warded him off. You still foolishly continue to believe that nothing will ever befall you, don't you?" Lectured Flint in his olderly brother fashion. "Why did you desert your newborn foals and your loyal mares? Instead of protecting them as a responsible lead stallion, you went gallivanting about to chase some human-raised filly that does not even belong to you!"

Azogar simply snorted in disdain, but could not find a suitable response. What could he possibly say? Flint was absolutely right. He had made a complete fool of himself in front of Spirit, Nova, Bolder, the entire herd of Cimarron and now it appeared that he had put his own family in real danger. If it weren't for Flint, they would've been stolen for good.

"So you got thrashed, didn't you?" The sire of Bolder asked knowingly.

"It does not matter." The grullo horse mumbled, his pride hurting. "Who needs that colt's mares, anyway?" He lifted his head, still demonstrating his arrogance.

"What a shame." Remarked the brown stallion with a small sigh. "If only you had listened to my counsel when I first told you to stay away from the Cimarron herd. You would have certainly avoided such a miserable defeat." His eyes studied the large bruises on Azogar's body. It was clear just how terribly he had lost.

Huffing in annoyance, the grullo horse tried to look around for his three mares and foals in the large herd. "I've come for my band. Thank you for looking out for them in my absence. But we must get back home."

The brown stallion blinked in shock as the rain continued to pour and drench the two horses. "In vain I struggle to beat some sense into your dumb head, you still continue to tempt fate. You have learned nothing from your previous mistakes. How can you go home now?...in such a weather? Don't you realize that it's safer to stay here, where there is shelter?" Flint neighed in disbelief.

"You know what, dear brother," Began Azogar, muttering angrily through his teeth. "Instead of prying your nose in my affairs, busy yourself with your foolish son."

"My son?" Flint lifted his eyebrows. "In case you haven't noticed, I've got six colts and seven fillies." He flaunted proudly, his eyes shifting towards his beautiful family that was shielded in the huge trees. "And they are all in my herd, safe and sound."

"I'm talking about your firstborn."

Confusion was written plainly on the face of the wise brown horse. "My firstborn...Bolder?" It had been a while since he had given any thought to his independent young son.

"Whatever his name is... " Azogar snorted with a swish of his tail, clearly agitated. "If you want to control someone else's life, why not your son's? He has been a disgrace to the stallion's name ever since he chose to roam in solitude and acquired a calling of a Lone Stallion from all the creatures of the wild. Not only is he struggling to form a band, but he is also a treacherous manipulator!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say that his obsession with Spirit's new mare has clouded his judgement completely." Azogar spat, throwing daggers with his unforgiving stare. He was so outraged with the way he had been treated by both Flint and his son as well as Spirit. All three of them had some nerves! "You told me yourself to stay away from the newcomer beauty and yet close your eyes on the fact that your son himself has been chasing her around and is STILL chasing her at this moment. I gave up when I realized that crazy filly was not worth it, and left them both."

"I don't understand..." Flint muttered, trying hard to analyze the words his half-brother had spoken to him. "Bolder would never attempt on doing anything fool-"

"Oh please! " Scoffed Azogar with a mocking snort. "He has become everything you told him not to be. He is a disgrace and an abomination to your breed. So instead of nosing around my business, take care of your own son, who clearly needs some guidance."

To say that Flint was displeased with the revelation he had received would be an understatement. He was downright furious as well as shocked. He knew Bolder to be smart and clever. He had been hoping that by now he would have gathered a herd of his own. Flint hadn't been too thrilled when he first heard that his firstborn son had become a lone bachelor. He had always taught him to stick with the herds, after all, safety for the Mustangs lay in numbers. And even though, Bolder had ignored this wise advice, Flint somehow hoped that his son had enough brains to not entangle himself with another stallion for a mare. Of course, it was their way of life to challenge and battle each other for the females - how else would they form their own bands? But messing with a stallion like Spirit was incredibly foolish. Flint had become extremely cautious when it came to the son of Strider. Although young, that stallion had done things that were otherwordly for the rest of the horses...fighting him would definitely be a huge risk. But then again, neither was his son, Bolder, an incompetent fool like Azogar. Perhaps, if anyone could stand up to the spirited stallion it might as well be his bold son.

Flint had seen something different in Bolder since the first day he was born. He had come to the world incredibly weak and fragile, no one thought he'd make it. At one point, Flint had refused to name him, for he believed that his firstborn son would not be able to last a month. Even though, his beautiful mate constantly told him that their foal would turn out just fine, Flint had a hard time believing that such a small, weak, tiny little colt would be able to survive his first winter. He had been born so early, his muscles were undeveloped, he barely ate, he was scared of everything. Flint had mentally prepared himself to not get too attached to the foal, for he believed he was going to lose him without a doubt.

But it seemed like as the weeks passed, the colt was still holding up. Still fragile, still shy...but still alive.

After a month, however, one morning, when Flint first laid eyes on his firstborn he could not recognize him...he was different, he had become stronger, his legs were longer, his appetite was healthy, his coat rippled in the sun with a dark red sheen, and no longer did he see a frail foal in front of him. The pale little puny son of his, had transformed into a bright, beautiful and healthy colt.

He had become so much more bolder.

And that's exactly what Flint had named him...Bolder.

After that, the colt grew up learning all the wisdoms of the wild from his sire and dam. He was the perfect son...always following his parents' guidance and even defended his family band along side his father when the situation called for it. Flint was incredibly proud of him. In Bolder shone the beauty and wits of his magnificent dam and intelligence and strength of his clever sire. He had become the pride of his herd and most importantly, the pride of his father, Flint.

He was still so young...no older than four and yet their was a calm, different boldness about him that made him stand out in all the herds. He did not recklessly seek adventurous troubles to prove himself. Despite his bravery, Bolder was cautious, quiet, withdrawn and yes, even mysterious. There were times that neither Flint nor his mate knew what was going on in their son's head.

And even though, Flint didn't want to let his pride and joy go so soon, he knew that Bolder needed to form his own band. Any filly would be lucky to have him as their lead stallion. Therefore Flint had expected him to quickly settle down. A young stallion with his beauty, wits and strength would be able to form a band in no time. So you could imagine Flint's surprise when he first heard that his bold son was called the Lone Stallion for choosing the life of solitude. He had been worried...very worried. No horse should roam alone.

He knew Bolder to be not only handsome but smart as well, unlike Azogar who was all looks but no brains. He couldn't understand why his firstborn had made such a questionable decision to wander as a lone bachelor. But perhaps now, this revelation he had heard from Azogar would finally put him at ease. Bolder was at last fighting to form his own band and had daringly decided to steal Spirit's young mare. It was incredibly bold of him to attempt this, but Flint knew he could do it. If anyone could challenge the golden son of Esperanza, it could only be his own blood-bay son.

After a minute of reflection, Flint was the first to speak up. "I don't see a problem in this...my son is growing up and needs a harem of his own."

Azogar narrowed his eyes angrily. "Oh, so when HE tries to steal the pretty newcomer you're alright with it, but when I wanted to do it, you were against it? How is that fair?"

"There is a difference." The brown stallion answered calmly. "You already have a herd with foals and must not lose it for just one filly, but Bolder does not have anything. Therefore, he risks losing nothing. And let's be honest," he added with a teasing smirk. "You couldn't fight Spirit even if your life depended on it, while my bold son can certainly hold his own against anyone...even a stallion like the son of Strider."

Azogar was raging at his degrading words, but perhaps once in his life, he had chosen to pull himself together, remain level-headed and instead of arguing, settled on a rather wise warning.

"Beware, brother, obsession leads to destruction. And I fear your precious son is traveling on that rode."


	30. Strange Light In One Night

**Chapter 30**

 **Strange Light In One Night**

 _"Something new came upon the land one night... something that changed my life forever."_

* * *

The beautiful light colored palomino stallion glittered in the early summer sunshine. His muscles worked in unison as he trotted with pure determination, often gave a leap and a bound as though from extreme anxiousness. Something important was in his mind, he kept his pace fast and urgent. He was a very big horse, and the hawks, who had been scouting prey from the sky, came floating over to see him, and dipped their wings in salute. The stallion was Cloud...one of the greatest horses on the prairies, the one who was often called the brother of Strider, even if their relation was not by blood.

Over the past few days, the Western wild lands had been seeing nothing but heavy rains and storms, which was quite unexpected in the early summer. Today, it seemed as though the severe weather had at last abated. But that was not what bothered the wise horse. There was something else...something more dangerous. He moved with purpose as he swiftly made his way down the southern territory of the great stallion, Raven, who had taken his three lovely fillies in his herd. As a responsible sire and a friend, Cloud felt compelled to warn Raven first of the coming danger and then, he had made up his mind to let Spirit and Esperanza know of the new threat.

Once the light colored stallion went right to the western edge, where a wedge of rock jutted out, and he could look down on to the Yellowstone River. Even from that distance he could see if that the river was still very swollen. He stood there for a long time, deeply anxious, watching the flowing stream, gazing at the country on the opposite bank. He neighed couple of times as if trying to alert every living creature of the coming dangers and then turned to Raven's homeland.

One of his pretty fillies was the first one to see him approach. She neighed at him with a welcoming tone, he answered her with an affectionate greeting too. Raven's other mares jumped in surprise, while the black stallion himself was standing not too far away from his oldest daughter, Nova. Cloud couldn't help but notice how beautiful she had become. Time certainly flew by...he remembered her to be just a little foal almost a year ago.

"Cloud? What a pleasurable visit." Raven nickered courteously and went to exchange breaths with him.

"I'm afraid it's anything but pleasurable." Cloud replied mournfully. "I've come to warn you of the threat that's upon us."

"What sort of threat?"

"The worst of all: The Man"

Raven froze, his ears suddenly perked forward in extreme alertness. "The Man?" He repeated stunned.

"I spotted them at night as they lit up a strange light in the distance..."

"What do you think they want from us?" Raven questioned thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure, but judging by what happened to Spirit this time last summer, I think we all have a clue." Cloud explained anxiously, glancing around the herd that had drawn closer to them.

"Who else have you warned?"

"You're the first," The pale palomino stallion nickered calmly. "I'll have to go tell Spirit about it too. He might know what to do since it's not his first time dealing with the two-leggeds. If anyone can help us, he might." There was an air of confidence in his tone as he finished his speech.

Raven's intelligent eyes had become downcast, and there was sudden sadness that washed over him. "So...you still don't know."

"Know what?"

"That Spirit won't be able to rescue us from this."

"And why not?" Cloud tilted his head in surprise. "He outsmarted the two-leggeds numerous occasions."

"Well, he failed to outsmart the blue roan stallion we call 'killer'. "

Cloud looked at Raven and then his eyes shifted to rest of the herd members that stood silent. The graveness of the entire band confused him.

"What has befallen the son of Strider?" He asked at last with dread and hesitation.

"That you must find out from Nova." Sirius, Raven's favourite mare and Nova's mother, answered softly. "She saw Spirit die."

The pretty filly of Sirius and Raven came closer and Cloud turned to her and asked her the same question. He knew of the abusive blue roan stallion, knew him to be a savage and at times even a killer, but when Nova had finished her story he exclaimed in shock.

"They _both_ died?!"

"Yes."

"Then that is the strangest fight of which I have ever heard." Cloud commented, and stood thinking for quite a while before he turned to Raven again.

"Take heed and stay away from the sight of the two-leggeds, I will quickly go to Cimarron lands and see what actually transpired."

Before starting his search for Spirit, dead or alive, Cloud knew that he had to see how Esperanza was doing and how the herd of his beloved friend, Strider, were fairing. He could not bring himself to believe that a young, strong, heroic, and full of life stallion as Spirit was killed. It was too impossible.

Raven watched him go until the pale palomino vanished from sight, he then looked around and informed his herd that it was time to move to the safer valleys where the humans would have difficulty finding them. But perhaps what Raven did not expect in that moment, was for Nova to vanish from sight as well. She had gone too.

The black stallion shook his head in disbelief. His daughter sure was relentlessly headstrong.

* * *

The mares, fillies and colts of Cimarron band had stayed in the low canyon that Spirit had instructed them to go. There was food, there was shelter but there was still no sign of return from their young leader. Esperanza was growing more and more worried. Willow had stayed beside Esperanza, trying to comfort and encourage her to stay positive. But the rainy weather of the past couple of days, was certainly no help of their rather gloomy situation. Presently, the sun shone bright and hope seemed to surge through the herd as they waited patiently for Spirit's return.

"He's coming back!" Squealed Scarlet in excitement that afternoon as she pranced over Esperanza. The ears of the older mare instantly perked forward and the nostrils flared. The wise lead mare could recognize the scent of her son from a mile, unfortunately, Scarlet had been mistaken.

There was a momentary relief and happiness in the herd until Esperanza spoke. "It's not Spirit. It's Cloud."

Esperanza emerged from the canyon and out in the open where she greeted the old friend of Strider. She was not surprised that Cloud had found their hiding place, after all, this was the exact setting where Strider had taken his band one winter's day upon Cloud's suggestion. If anyone knew this place well, it was indeed Cloud.

"What tidings have you brought?" She asked with a gentle whiny.

"None. I have come to learn what has befallen Spirit."

"He left couple of days ago in search of his favourite mare Rain." Esperanza explained calmly. "He promised to come back soon."

"What has happened to Rain?" Cloud threw in suddenly.

"It's a long story." The mare sighed heavily.

"Wait," Cloud paused, blinking in confusion. "Are you telling me, Esperanza, that you know not what's been said about Spirit?"

"No, I don't." The wise lead mare nickered hesitantly, her heart began to beat faster. "What's going on, Cloud? You seem worried."

"I don't mean to scare you, Esperanza, but there is a word going around that Spirit is...dead." The stallion finished quietly, after trying hard to find the right words to express himself.

"What?" The caring mother gasped in horror. "That cannot be true." She shook her head slowly as tears began to build in her gentle brown eyes.

"I don't believe in it myself." Cloud said, moving to nuzzle the terrified mare in comfort. "I was just visiting Raven to warn his herd of the coming threat of man when his oldest filly, Nova told me that she had seen Spirit fighting with the blue roan stallion. According to her, they are both dead."

"Oh no, that savage!" Esperanza cried in agony. "He had promised to avenge my son for stealing his mare. Oh, could it be? Is Spirit truly gone? My son..."

The lead mare's loud exclamations of sorrow drew the whole herd out of the canyon and into the small meadow. Willow and Goonda were the first to rush towards the hysterical Esperanza to calm her down in some way possible.

"Pull yourself together, he is not dead." Cloud assured in a collected manner. "He is not dead and I'm going to find him."

"I'm coming with you!" Esperanza neighed desperately.

"No, you must remain here, the herd needs you." The stallion shook his head firmly. "Especially now, that the two-leggeds have returned to scout out our lands. You all need to stay hidden and safe."

"But what about my son?" The concerned mother nickered meekly. "I cannot lose him like Strider...he is all I have left."

"And you won't." Cloud stared deeply into her eyes. "I promise, you won't ever lose him. He is alive."

Despite all the negative, emotional and agonized thoughts that were raging inside the heartbroken mother, Esperanza felt as though Cloud spoke the truth. And in that moment, she could do nothing but listen to his encouraging words and obey.

* * *

The evening began to set as Cloud went deeply into the bush so that even the vivid light of the storm would not easily show him up, and he headed for the junction of the limestone with the river. Then he intended to go up the the rocky areas to try to find the place where Nova said Spirit and the blue roan had fought - and he reached the junction of the two streams, he noticed that the previous rainy weather had obliterated all tracks. There in the bush, he waited till most of the night had gone because, for this search, he needed daylight. As soon as daybreak came, he started off. Cloud went quite a long way up the limestone, seeking for the body of a horse - or two bodies - hoping he would find nothing, and yet knowing that until he saw Spirit alive, galloping, he would be unable to be sure. He also kept a wary eye out for the two-leggeds. He had seen them almost two days ago, lighting up a campfire in the distance and making rather loud exclamations. And even though, they were miles away from this current place, he knew that they would eventually come closer and closer. After all, it was obvious, that they had arrived to capture handful of Mustangs. Why else would they disturb their peace?

But at the same time, Cloud could not dwell on these thoughts for too long, for he was determined to find Spirit first. Spirit was the only one who could help them escape the cunning traps of the humans. Therefore, he must be alive.

Nova's description of the place where the two stallions fought had been most confusing. All that Cloud knew for certain was that it was on or near the track and below huge rocks. He passed through one huge pile of slabs and tors, and went down on to the little tree-encircled flat below. The flat was quite empty. Cloud, feeling a lightness, nosed about, but had there been any signs of a fight, there would be a stronger evidence. Perhaps the presence of blood? He must go further, though, still searching, in case this was not the place Nova meant.

All of a sudden he saw one clear hoof mark, filling with water, and was certain that the spoor was fresh - also that it was Nova's, It was not going towards the track, but towards the river. Cloud wondered whether to try to find her, if it were Nova, or whether to go on up the river, and decided that he must make sure there was no place further up where the bodies of Spirit and the blue roan might be lying. So he followed the track again, on and on, and the further he went without finding any more heaped up rocks, the lighter he felt, and the stronger his certainty became that Spirit must be alive.

Now, Cloud's relief had been rising and rising with every moment in which he failed to find the body of Spirit. The son of Strider, the son of his best friend, his brother...was without doubt alive.

A little further down the river, Nova stood hidden in the same dense patch of teatree in which she had hidden after watching Spirit and the blue roan fight. She had already found no sign of a dead horse on that tiny flat, and hope had suddenly sprung up within her. The unexpected appearance of Cloud had given her encouragement to leave the security of her father's herd and search for Spirit. She knew she was being rash...after all, had not Cloud warn her sire and dam to stay safely hidden from the presence of the new, most dreadful threat of all? But she could not help it. Her desire to find the young stallion alive had overpowered all of her rational senses. She stood and thought hard about that horrible fight...about everything she had seen. Her mind replayed every little detail. Perhaps there was some subtle aspect that she was missing.

She thought hard and hard, images of that frightening day surfacing up her mind.

Suddenly she remembered, how she had lain down and, half-sleeping, had seen a vision of a bloodstained golden horse go past. How stupid she was! That blood-stained horse had been no vision, but Spirit himself, going down the stream too. What had happened to him since? Had the two-legged found him and captured him once more while he was weak and exhausted from fighting the blue roan? Where was he now? And where should she go now? Oh could this all be true? Was Spirit truly alive? Her heart skipped in happiness. He was alive! She could feel it in her bones.

Nova did not know where to go. She wanted so deeply to find Spirit and had no idea how to start. She stood wondering if she should try going down the river, if, in fact, she had the courage to do so. Also she had a sneaking feeling that Spirit did not stay down the river. She continued to move and walked deeper in the forest, her heart and mind occupied partly with Spirit and now partly with Bolder. Forests seemed to remind her of the handsome son of Flint. While Spirit was as rugged and wild as the rocky mountains, Bolder was as silent and mysterious as the thickets of trees. She wondered if Bolder had made it safely and if he had succeeded in capturing the affections of the young mare he was so set on getting.

However, in that second, all her thoughts seemed to disappear when she noticed two approaching horses in the distance. She was frightened, her heart had jumped almost out of her chest. But what horrified her completely were the creatures these horses were caring on their backs. Nova was instantly struck with terror at the menacing shadows that stretched beyond forest corner. She had never before seen a two-legged and the sound of their voices sent shivers down her spine. They were lumbering closer! She willed her legs to move but they would not. Eyes wide, nostrils flared and puffing, ears strained forward and shaking all over, Nova watched the pair of shadows grow larger and larger until finally they rounded the corner.

The first thought that struck Nova's mind was how unpleasant these creatures were! They waddled forward, bumping their legs on the sides of their dead-broke horses, wearing strange smelling things all over them, large flat coverings rested on their heads. Their horses seemed to obey them without a single protest...it was as though they had no life of their own...no spirit. One two-legged was small and squatty and the other one was tall and skinny. Both of them had long ropes attached to their horses' leather equipment that was strapped on their backs and on which the humans sat in comfortably.

Nova suddenly panicked when she realized they were nearing her and with one swift fidgety movement, she crashed into a small bush that was behind her. That sealed the deal and definitely caught the attention of both of the men and their horses became alert as well.

Even from that distance, Nova could scent that the horses were both males...but different type of males. They did not smell like stallions. Something was physically different about them.

"Look over there, Jim!" The small one began. "Say, sheeze sure a perty thing,"

"Ya thank she's one uh'ose Mustang howses?" The taller two-legged questioned in fascination.

"Tis possible, Jim." Nodded the first speaker.

Nova's eyes went wide with unexplainable terror, as one of the two-leggeds suddenly sent a rope flying and threw it towards her direction. She backed away frantically, her reflexes kicking in and her puffing got harder. Fear raced through her heart and she was sure that danger was closing in on her.

"You'll scare 'er that way, Lee!" The skinny, tall man yelled as Nova burst, racing away with a mad gallop.

"She ain't gettin' away from us!" The Jim fella spoke proudly and spurred his gelding into an equally swift gallop. The other man followed his suit and off they went chasing after the beautiful filly of Raven.

That strange light that Cloud had seen days before had indeed brought the two-leggeds back to the untamed lands and now, every free roaming horse was in utmost danger. After all, Jim and Lee were not the only wranglers that had determined to capture Mustangs.

Many more would come.


	31. Through The Eyes Of The Golden Stallion

**Chapter 31**

 **Through The Eyes Of The Golden Stallion**

 _"Fast as the wind...Strong as the sun...Wild as the place he called home."_

* * *

 _His heart was soaring, his spirit was at last free, his legs moved in harmony together as he thundered on, each stride more and more powerful. The striking, gleaming golden colored stallion had one thing on his mind._

 _Home._

 _He was heading home._

 _Finally._

 _He couldn't believe it._

 _After the ruthless humans caught him three days ago, he had been through absolute hell. Now thanks to a strange lanky two-legged hanging on to his neck, Spirit was free to gallop back to his dear mother and the herd._

 _In truth, this stallion didn't even have time to comprehend what exactly happened back there in the wooden fortress but he wasn't about to stop and ask. It wasn't important at all. He was headed home. That's all that mattered._

 _Turning his regal head back, Spirit neighed happily at the other escaping cavalry horses as they split up in different directions. There was nothing more delightful than seeing his own kind gallop in freedom. The young stallion's excitement had no end...he was so overjoyed and eager to get home, that he failed to realize that the strange, scrawny human was still hanging on to his neck._

 _Eh, whatever. He'd shake him off somewhere._

 _The odd human suddenly let out an ever-so-irritating whistle that made Spirit roll his eyes in annoyance._

 _He was so done with this strange two-legged and his ridiculous ways._

 _In an instant flash, the dull desert scenery and his irritation changed, when the young stallion's eyes caught the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, loping towards them with a delicate little stride. His eyes widened in surprise, his breath was taken away._

 _Had he ever seen anything so lovely?_

 _The gorgeous filly was like an enchanting creature from his dreams. Her striking sapphire eyes pierced his heart. And as if under her deep spell, the wild stallion forgot everything. Where was he going? Why was he running?_

 _And her paint coat...half white as the wings of a pure dove and half glowing in flaxen chestnut color. Her long silver mane, ornamented with a feather, swayed in the breeze so gently. Spirit thought he'd stumble over when she got close and met his stride. They skidded to an abrupt stop as the lanky human jumped from his neck and on to the young mare's back, and she stood before the stallion with a proud little smirk._

 _Spirit froze, still lost in her ocean like eyes. Momentarily, he forgot his mother, his herd, his best friend-the Bald Eagle, his homeland, and even his freedom. All he could do was stare at her._

 _Suddenly, before he could tear himself from her alluring presence, Spirit was tangled in ropes again. Two horses: One a stallion and the other a mare, stopped beside him with riders on their backs. Instantly, he remembered his homeland and his desire of freedom. Once again he was caught...thanks to that attractive creature in front of him who had completely distracted him. His brown eyes darkened and his face fell as he snorted in frustration._

 _This young mare would bring him nothing but trouble._

 _In fact, now he was beginning to wonder if the two-legged had called the enticing female intentionally in order to divert Spirit._

 _You can expect anything from the cunning humans._

 _The night approached, Spirit was slowly and to his surprise gently led to a different place. He squinted his eyes to see the Native American settlement before him. The surroundings were certainly different from where he had been earlier. And these people...they didn't tug and yank aggressively at him either._

 _But he was still caught and captured. How would he ever get out?_

 _His eyes darted again to the gorgeous paint filly in front of him. He couldn't understand it. How could a beautiful young mare like her, allow a human to ride her? All of them where so strange._

 _He also didn't like how the grey stallion in the back snorted and kept pinning his ears at him in a subtly hostile manner. The mare next to him looked pleasant enough, she reminded him of his half-sister back in the Cimarron valley._

 _His missed his home so much._

 _The scrawny two-legged led him into a large paddock and Spirit followed obediently. To be fair, he was really tired and didn't have energy to fight him on this. Besides, the lovely paint was standing next to him, and Spirit wanted to gaze at her as long as possible. The entire day had been shocking, unexpected and overall, quite tiring for him. But the human's kind gesture beat everything. He gently and slowly took off a torturous equipment from the stallion's face and mouth. Spirit gratefully nodded at him, relieved to have that metal object out of his mouth at last. For a moment, his eyes softened at the human before him._

 _Yes, he was truly different from the other two-leggeds._

 _The next morning, the golden stallion woke up in great spirits. The apple treats that were left in his corral made things even better. Compared to the utter hell he'd been through few days ago, this place seemed like a paradise. Granted, he was still kept away from his beloved homeland but sooner or later he'd go back to them. He was absolutely determined._

 _The morning sunshine was beautiful, yet what captured the young mustang the most was the lovely sight of that captivating mare. She was calmly grazing in the lush grass few feet away from his round pen. He had seen many pretty fillies and mares before, but this one was something else. The proud stallion made up his mind to impress and win her over. How hard could it be? He was quite good-looking himself and the wild mares of the prairies always wanted to join his herd. She was lucky he wanted her._

 _To his utter shock however, the sassy female not only ignored his calls, but completely rebuffed him and chose to go to that scrawny two-legged instead. Spirit's eyes widened as he watched the two happily chase and play with one another in the fields. They kept frolicking like a couple of lovestruck yearlings on a fine Spring day._

 _She was an odd one too. Prancing around a human skeleton as if he were a handsome band stallion._

 _It was downright unnatural!_

 _Sometime after that, Spirit again found himself with dim-witted two-leggeds. That same fella from earlier had decided to ride him with a proud little announcement. Rolling his eyes, Spirit dodged his attempts to place a blanket over his back. At one point, the stallion got so sick of the human's persistence that he decided to put him in his miserable place._

 _He aggressively charged at him and the two-legged ran to safety, barely managing to escape from the corral. Spirit neighed loudly at the fool before him, making it clear and unmistakable that no one could tame him!_

 _In a flash, the attractive paint mare appeared and screamed at him in fury, passionately defending her human. Spirit froze in shock as he stared at her narrowed eyes. She really hated him in that moment, and Spirit could feel it in his bones. He had never seen anything like that before. Why was she protecting that useless creature?_

 _The golden stallion decided to step down and with a roll of his eyes muttered "mares". They were charming but also annoying especially this one...defending that fool like he were her foal. Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous._

* * *

 _It seemed like the fiery stallion's chance to get back to his herd finally arrived when one morning, the strange two-legged, brought forward his precious mare and tied a mutual rope over her and Spirit's neck._

 _"What on earth was that?" Wondered Spirit completely irritated, his eyes following the human's hands. There was no end to the strange ways of the two-legged. Why was he tying him to this tempting but ever-so irritating filly?_

 _When the gate of the round pen was opened, all of Spirit's suspicions faded and were quickly replaced by utter happiness. Home! He was free! He was releasing him!_

 _Spirit snapped into an action, stretching out his legs and galloped forward towards where he knew his homeland awaited. He didn't care about anything else, and even forgot that the pretty mare, Rain, as she was called, was tied to the same rope as he._

 _He was headed home at last!_

 _Unfortunately for Spirit, the mare proved to be a challenging obstacle for him._

 _Unexpectedly, he was harshly yanked back with the rope. He was very shocked. What on earth was she doing? Spirit glared at the mare angrily while she protested to go with him and kept pulling him towards her village._

 _Oh hell no!_

 _If she was going to be stubborn about this and thought she'd get away with it...oh he'd show her! Spirit started to forcefully drag her with him but she dug her hooves in the ground and kept fighting him on this. He couldn't believe her. Not once did a mare refuse and disobey him. Not once! Who the hell did she think she was? Just because this Rain happened to be very attractive, it didn't mean she had rights to boss him around. He was a band stallion - a natural born leader! No one messed with him. If she and her foolish two-legged thought they'd keep him here - against his will... well they had another thing coming! To hell with that dull human, to hell with the whole camp and if this mare continued protesting him, to hell with her too!_

 _Spirit collected all his strength as he steered around, dusting up a storm, trying hard to get away. And he would've succeed if the crafty female hadn't used the oldest trick in the book. She knew exactly how to get him where she wanted with her stunning allure, fluttering bright eyes, enchanting appearance, circling him with her dainty hooves round and slow. Spirit thought he was being bewitched. He couldn't think about anything else, he was lost in her deep gaze. Suddenly, he was sweeped off his feet and flipped on his back, sprawled flat on the ground. Rain stood over him with a prevailed little smirk._

 _That sassy filly!_

 _She was so charming and yet so stubborn. The golden stallion couldn't help but feel slightly amused by her, and decided to do as she insisted and followed her, letting Rain show him her incredibly strange world, which she was proud of...apparently._

 _He wasn't about to admit it out loud, but he liked her. He liked her a lot. In fact, it was troubling just how much power this little mare proved to have on him. If this wasn't a spell, he didn't know what it was._

 _The human village was nothing he'd ever seen before. Everything was bustling with activity, children running and playing in excitement, women chatting and cooking, men preparing war weapons and carrying for the livestock. Spirit didn't know where to look and what to observe first. There was certainly a lot to learn about this place._

 _His own kind in the area seemed quite happy with their two-legged companions. Very unlike those cavalry horses he had seen earlier._

 _Spirit watched them in awe. They were decorated with lots of bizarre things like feathers, and some kind of tingling objects. Not to mention, some of them even allowed those humans to paint them. He didn't know what to make of it._

 _What a bunch of fools..._

 _Then he was met with the hostile glare of that same grey stallion with a proud carriage. Spirit didn't like him at all. He looked way too snobby and self-righteous. What did he want from him? What was his problem?_

 _Spirit carefully eyed the lovely Rain next to him and slowly realized that she was the object of the grey's interest._

 _He was jealous of him? He wanted the pretty paint for himself? Spirit snorted, shaking his head in slight annoyance. Didn't that dull grey stallion realize that the young mare was way too in love with her idiot of a two-legged to even notice either one of them._

 _The whole day had gone and Spirit still couldn't stop thinking about the buffalo. At one point, he had come upon their hide, and Rain had gently explained why their skins and fur were so important to the humans of her village. Although her clarification made sense, he didn't like it. These two-leggeds were nothing but predators. He needed to get away from them quick!_

 _But this mare...she had captivated him so much. He couldn't stop gazing at her as she was released back to the fields while he was back in his pen again. His eyes followed her departing form and he knew deep down that no matter how hard he tried, she'd always remain in his heart._

* * *

 _Spirit's life in the village passed slowly and peacefully as he continued learning about the human ways. That two-legged Little Creek, didn't pressure him too much. He was so soft and understanding compared to that snake of a man from the cavalry fort._

 _It seemed like the human had put trust in his prized mare and counted on her to teach Spirit 'some manners'. Whatever that meant._

 _Spirit and Rain were 'stuck together' as she put it herself, and always walked in company. The paint mare showed him great deal about her homeland, and Spirit realized that the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted her to be his. Just imagine how wonderful it would be to add the beautiful Rain to his herd._

 _Though often Spirit dreamed about winning her over as a normal stallion would, the mare didn't seem interested in him and was quite indifferent._

 _He couldn't understand it._

 _Every young mare hoped and wished to be noticed by a well-bred stallion like him. What was up with her? She was different for sure...in fact, everyone and everything seemed incredibly different in this place._

 _Was he that hideous? Or did she prefer that proud grey stallion instead?_

 _One hot late Summer's afternoon, Spirit was trying to keep cool in the merciless heat in his round pen, when he heard loud, obnoxious and even aggressive neighs of horses coming all the way from the open fields. He was surprised at first, as his ears perked forward. Not once, during his stay did he ever notice hostility among the tribe's horses. Sure, the big grey war horse didn't like Spirit the outsider, but he was always pleasant with his fellow companions._

 _What was going on?_

 _Although quite amazed and shocked, Spirit decided to pay them no mind. Whatever... it wasn't his problem. Probably some of the stallions were having a heated disagreement. It was normal._

 _The golden stallion would've continued gently grazing again, if he hadn't sensed and recognized a distant scream of a mare. Jerking his head up, he realized that it was none other than pretty Rain asking for help. Instantly he felt heat rising in his cheeks, his eyes flushed with a fiery glow. He didn't know what came upon him, but he was angry...furious even. Why would anyone want to harm a delicate young mare like her? Gathering all his strength and speed, Spirit urged himself into a fierce gallop, stretching out his legs and began running in a circle. He quickly eyed and measured the fence in front of him, backing off, he took three strides and made a prodigious leap. His knees rapped the top rail, yet he still seemed to lift higher. He didn't know how he did it...but he was free. With a triumphant neigh, the spirited golden stallion raced to the mare's rescue._

 _Just as he feared the big, proud grey war stallion was crossing lines. In fact, he was doing the unforgivable: forcing himself on the helpless filly! How dare he! Spirit's blood boiled in rage. How utterly low and disgraceful! No stallion had any rights to attack and assault a mare like that. Who did he think he was? A lead stallion of a wild herd?_

 _Before things could go worse, Spirit charged at the grey stallion as quick as the wind and knocked him off of Rain's back. The young mare quickly escaped his grasps and ran to other horses who stared at the scene in shock._

 _Spirit glared at the war horse with such coldness it was enough to freeze Summer. As expected, the grey stallion wasn't going to step down and quite soon, a violent fight broke out between them. The two young stallions, both in prime of their life, matched one another in speed and strength. But perhaps Spirit's swiftness, sharper-senses and ability to dodge his opponent's strikes in matter of seconds, gave him an advantage._

 _He was determined to put that terrible rude and proud war horse in his place. But what Spirit didn't expect, was for the paint mare to actually stand in between them and scream to stop fighting. Now that came as a complete puzzle to him. Was this filly utterly insane? She was going to get really hurt. But the young mare's crazy behavior didn't end there; she had nerves to yell at him for starting a fight. She wasn't thankful to Spirit for saving her from potential assault, instead neighed at him to get out._

 _That was it!_

 _Spirit's patience ran short then and there. He was done with these brainwashed human pets. He was finally free and was going to get home. To hell with every last one of them!_

 _Turning around, he broke into a easy lope and went towards his homeland._

 _He stopped when he came upon the corral where that two-legged had kept him. Spirit took a one last look at it, all the anger frustration evident in his blazing eyes. Taking a deep breath, he got ready to leave once and for all, but Rain's unexpected arrival stopped him. He was pissed at her. How ungrateful she was! How odd! Turning round to face her, Spirit finally told her everything he thought of her. This resulted into a heated arguement between them as the mare screamed that she would love nothing more as to see him get out of her village. Despite Spirit's fury, his heart sank at these harsh words. The chance of them being together was completely impossible now. Why did she dislike him so?_

 _Well, it didn't matter anymore. She was a trick horse...a human pet! They had nothing in common and he wasn't about to beg her. He was done with these fools._

 _Rearing slightly, and despite Rain's objections, Spirit galloped away from the village and towards his homeland, where he would be once again wild and free._

 _When he had ran a mile or two from the Native American settlement, Spirit's resolution and firm determination to get home began to slowly dissolve. His thoughts raced back to her again. The stallion twitched his jaw in frustration as he came to a halt._

 _Goodness gracious! Was that mare a sorceress? Why did she haunt him so? Why couldn't he just get her out of his head? It was bad enough that her beauty had completely mesmerized him, now he was beginning to feel guilty because of her!_

 _Poor Rain would probably be a disappointment now to her favorite two-legged. After all, he did instruct her to keep an eye on Spirit and yet he had managed to escape. The stallion snorted in irritation at that. Teach him some manners! As if he were a little colt. Ugh!_

 _And Rain happened to really love that undeserving human, as bizarre and utterly odd it was for Spirit. Out of all the things to love and adore, she chose that idiot. Why? He couldn't understand it._

 _Then another guilty idea surfaced up his mind. The only reason he had somehow managed to get out of his confinement was because he desperately wanted to save Rain. Using her horrible incident as his escape was low and so ungentlemanly. What kind of a rescue was that?_

 _Spirit didn't care if the mare wasn't thankful, he still didn't want to use her bad experience to his advantage. That's not how he was raised by his noble mother. Knowing what was the right thing to do, Spirit let out a heavy sigh, slowly turned around and decided to return back to the village._

 _By sunset, the golden stallion was back to the Lakota camp and patiently stood there by the round pen. The human was shocked to find him out of the corral but what perplexed him more was that the stallion had not escaped. He gently led Spirit inside the round pen and closed the gate after it. He excitedly made his own conclusions about what happened and explained everything to his friends including the shocked Rain, who stared at Spirit in disbelief with her sparkling sapphire eyes._

 _The stallion couldn't retain his amused expression at her reaction. When she frantically questioned him about why he returned, Spirit admitted the truth. "For you...I did it for you, Rain"_

* * *

 _The next morning, Spirit reflected back on everything that happened a day before. He still very much wished to return home, but he also wanted to stay and get to know Rain better. Maybe a chance of winning her over was not completely gone. Besides, ever since he had saved her and returned back to the village, he began to have deeper feelings for her. It was no longer pure attraction and fascination, which all stallions usually did display for the fillies they desired and then took them to their herds. This was much more deeper, purer, and selfless. He wanted her to be happy. He put her needs before his own._

 _Oh no!_

 _Could this be... love?_

 _Spirit pawed the ground with his forleg in agitation. This is SO not what he needed right now. And yet the idea of soon spending time with the young mare excited him on many levels and he couldn't wait to see her again._

 _But she still somehow wasn't that impressed with him. He would find out why that was sooner or later._

* * *

 _That afternoon proved to be beneficial for both of the horses. As Spirit and Rain walked around the Lakota territory together, they had both decided to share their stories with one another. Apparently the reason Rain indifferent towards the golden stallion was that she didn't trust mysterious strangers. So in order to get rid of all the suspicion and mystery, Spirit narrated everything to her. Beginning from his wild homeland, his capture by the wranglers, his struggle for freedom in the fort, his meeting with her human - everything up till now._

 _Spirit didn't realize just how honestly and truthfully he spoke with her. He didn't withhold anything and poured his soul out. It was strange. He wanted to tell her everything about himself. Her beautiful, understanding eyes made his heart soar like no other. Once he was done with his account, he couldn't help but question Rain about her odd relationship with the human, Little Creek._

 _She too was completely honest in her narration. Apparently, poor Rain had lost her parents while still a foal, and the only one who had raised her was the two-legged Little Creek. She explained how sweet, caring and loving her owner was. She told him how the two of them had a special bond and connection that not many understood. Although, still unfamiliar with human/horse dynamics, Spirit could now see why Rain was so attached with Little Creek. In fact, he began looking at the human in a different light too._

 _For the first time in his life, he was no longer in a hurry to get home._

 _And it was from this moment, Spirit realized that he was becoming torn between this new fascinating place and his freedom._

* * *

 _Esperanza was standing at the small hill top where Spirit normally overlooked his homeland and the herd. The night was unusually beautiful as the late Spring's flurry air swarmed the scents of sweet blooms around her. The silver moon was full and shone with its majesty over the dark lands of Cimarron. Esperanza felt the magic of the night strongly when the soft twinkling stars began to lit the trees around her. The herd grazed quietly, some of the youngsters had already gone to sleep. The palomino mare admired the silence of the peaceful hour, the blissfulness of the sky that had slowly grown darker, painted blue and blue, one stroke at a time, into deeper and deeper shades of night._

 _Her ears caught the sounds of the hooves approaching and she instantly knew that her son and Rain had come back from their private getaway. She turned her gentle head and smiled upon the sight of the young horses, who were soaked from swimming in the river. Esperanza cantered over, relief spreading over her in knowing that nothing bad had happened to either one of them._

 _"We didn't mean to be this late." Spirit grinned, his eyes had a mischvious gleam to it._

 _"I'm sure you didn't." Esperanza smirked as Rain dipped her head to avoid her piercing stare._

 _"I'm a little tuckered out." The young paint mare started slowly, looking up at Spirit and Esperanza shyly. "I will get some rest."_

 _Before Spirit could respond, Esperanza joined in quite eagerly. "Of course, of course, you may retire"_

 _A small smile appeared on the coroners of Rain's muzzle as she turned to Spirit. "Goodnight." She whispered, brushing her nose against his softly._

 _"Goodnight." He whispered right back, his gaze intensified when she stroked him sweetly._

 _"Have a peaceful night, Esperanza." The young paint turned to the lead mare afterwards and with a respectful nod, left to join the grazing herd._

 _"You too, Rain." Esperanza nickered kindly and then turned to Spirit._

 _The stallion let out a deep exhale. "Well, you may retire as well mother, I'll keep an eye out for us." He nuzzled her and was about to walk up the hill, when Esperanza stopped him._

 _"Spirit, are you forgetting something?"_

 _The stallion halted in his step and stared at her with a raise of his brows. "Like what?"_

 _Esperanza let out an uncomfortable cough. "Um...Misty? Scarlet?"_

 _"What about them?"_

 _Esperanza sighed, displeased that her son still did not get it. "Spirit, it's that time of the year again. Please, do not ignore your duties."_

 _"I'm not ignoring them."_

 _"Yes, you are. Do not neglect your two other mares."_

 _Spirit rolled his eyes and snorted in irritation. "It's my life, mother, I'll handle it without your help."_

 _"Why are you being so brash?" Esperanza whinnied with a disappointed nicker. "My son, I only want what's best for you."_

 _"Then let me be." Spirit said, ready to end the conversation once and for all._

 _"You're breaking my heart." Esperanza murmured quietly, and with a saddened sniff started walking away from him._

 _The young stallion stared at her departing figure for couple of minutes, deeply contemplating on her words. He didn't mean to sound so rude and arrogant. After all, his mother was his ultimate source of support ever since he were a little colt. The last thing he wished to do was to break her heart. Spirit lowered his eyes, letting out a small, frustrated sigh. He felt so utterly conflicted...what was he to do? What was the RIGHT thing to do? He loved Rain and wanted to stay loyal to her but at the same time, he could not let his sentimental feelings cause disturbance and imbalance in the herd. With a slight shake of his head, he turned towards the small hill. He needed rest. He did not feel like thinking about these matters that night. The whole day with Rain had turned out to be incredibly, he couldn't ruin it with those haunting thoughts. Perhaps some other time._

 _"Spirit!"_

 _The stallion swung round, very surprised when he noticed Misty detached from the rest of the herd and standing in the long-grass fields._

 _"Misty? Why aren't you asleep?"_

 _"I thought I'd keep you company." She smiled teasingly. "You've been gone since morning. I missed you."_

 _"Um, that's very...kind of you. I guess." Spirit answered awkwardly. "But I don't need company, I'm fine. Go, get some rest."_

 _Misty pouted and plodded closer to him. "Well, that's upsetting...considering I thought we could spend 'some' time together."_

 _"It's rather late, I think everyone needs to rest." Spirit answered mindlessly, eyeing the black mare with a questioning gaze as she drew nearer._

 _"Oddly enough, I'm not tired." Misty breathed, her voice coming off with a sultry slur. She walked even closer to Spirit, now their faces inches away from each other. "I'm full of energy." She leaned in with a whisper._

 _The stallion did not take a step back, but he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Ah...um, that's...good to know? I suppose."_

 _"What's the matter, Spirit? Are you afraid of me?" Misty flicked her tail right at his chest._

 _Spirit couldn't help but chortle at that. "Afraid? Why would I ever be afraid of you?"_

 _"I don't know, you tell me." Misty titled her head with a smirk. "Ever since you brought your little paint here, you turned into a colt...Always avoiding me like plague."_

 _"Is that supposed to offend me?" Spirit asked sharply._

 _"That depends on you..." Misty turned around as if ready to leave him. "It's just strange how quickly a lead stallion forgot everything that makes him a 'lead stallion'."_

 _"Goodnight Misty." Spirit said calmly, choosing to ignore her completely._

 _"You know, you might have escaped the two-leggeds but they still somehow managed to tame you."_

 _That seemed to catch the young stallion's attention as he stared back at Misty. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

 _"It means that new-found sentimentalism and so-called 'loyalty' you've acquired from that domesticated filly, has stripped you off from all your wild ways and senses. But that's alright, I suppose not every stallion is strong enough to withstand the ways of the two-leggeds." With that Misty winked and began to leave him alone._

 _"I'm still the same lead stallion." Spirit insisted, anger slowly building inside him._

 _Misty took a short pause and looked back at him. "Oh really? Prove it." She shot him a provoking smile._

 _There was a moment of silence, as the two stared at one another, cracking tension building high up in the air._

 _"Challenge accepted." Spirit smirked, speaking up at last with a cocky grin._

* * *

It's only natural for any living creature to revisit the important moments of their life, especially, when they near death or barely escape from it. These were the memories that flashed in Spirit's mind as he lay unconscious on the ground. No one could tell how long his half-awake, half-senseless state lasted. After all, at times, hours may seem as mere minutes, and minutes may seem as long hours...days even.

Severe headache was the first thing that hit him when the young stallion finally, yet slowly, regained his consciousness. His eyes barely fluttered open, and the sharp, strong pain on his back was the second thing he began to experience. The ground on which he lay felt cold and hard against his body. Spirit slowly moved his head only to hiss in utmost discomfort when he realized that he was sprawled in the pool of blood. It was impossible to tell if all this blood belonged to him or the blue roan stallion. Probably to both of them. He wanted to at least lift his head up, but did not have the energy to do so. He lay there for couple of minutes, shutting his eyes tight in agony as he noticed that the blood was leaking from his torn up withers that the blue roan stallion had bitten so harshly. He could scarcely make out that the sky was dark and it looked like as if it was about to rain. He had to get up! Or else the predators would be drawn to the smell of blood and Spirit felt as though he had absolutely no more energy to fight anyone.

He must find Rain! He must not give up!

Collecting all his strength and might, Spirit slowly forced himself up, pushing his weight from the ground and stood shaking on his four legs. He panted hard, getting up took all of his efforts and he once again felt like passing out. He looked at the blue roan stallion lying opposite him, barely alive. His opponent looked considerably more damaged than he, himself was. Spirit knew that he could draw up strength to kill him, but even then, he had no wish to do it. Besides, it seemed as though, the blue roan would not last a day on his own. He was surely dying. The whole look of him was the look of a completely defeated horse. Spirit had no idea how the abusive stallion had tracked him out and attacked him, but he didn't care and had no further interest in him. He was sure that this was their final encounter. Either way, the young stallion's enormous problem was how to find Rain and somehow win her back. Every limb in his body was on fire and he could not move his sore muscles without feeling torturous ache all over him. Grunting, snorting heavily with effort, Spirit made up his mind to move along. He hoped that he'd recover enough to trot and move faster than the simple walk. Soon rain began to fall hard, washing away all the evidence of the fight of the two stallions. Spirit, stiff, blood-stained, and incredibly exhausted, went off quietly through thick bushes and teatree, crossed the river with great care, his legs at times slipping in the muddy ground and keeping to the teatree, went down the west side of the river. He did not see Nova, half-asleep on the ground.

When he had painfully dragged himself a mile or so he slid into a dense thicket and allowed himself to rest until he could start his search at daylight.

Once he started off, he combed the bush from side to side, leaving no yard of the river bank unsearched, examining it for track or strand of flaxen hair: going inland, too, peering into grassy glades where his sweet Rain might have gone to rest: seeking out the hidden places among rocks into which a mare might go to take cover. Never a trace or track did he find - no hair entangled in a teatree limb, no hoof mark pressed into a small track. The rain that began to fall worried him because it would wash away all marks. His eyelashes were soaked with the falling water, and it dampened his mane, he felt coldness on his back, stinging all the kicks and bites which the blue roan stallion had infected on him, making them ache horribly, but he only thought of Rain, wondering whether this wet, cool weather, bothered her.

On and on he went, resting at night because he had to have daylight. He passed below the place where Rain had fallen into the creek that one stormy night, and intensified his search. Near here he did find fresh hoof marks, and could tell that there were a pair of young stallion's and three or four fillies. He followed their tracks, but he felt certain, after a while, that even though their tracks were always all muddled up together, Rain's was never there. He thought he might find the little herd and ask if they had seen any sign of her, so he followed on, but went a long way without finding them.

To and fro, back and forth, he searched, often calling, because he did not care who heard him. The warm sun had come through again. He saw there was the liquid song of the thrush in the air, rising high above the sound of the river. Spirit felt his step growing light in time with the early Summer. Rain belonged with him...he must find her!

He had passed the high rolling hills and went downwards. Ahead, a creek came in on this west side, and the water made a great noise.

The sun had set behind the sweeping landmass plains and all the light was red-gold when Spirit stood on the bank of this deep-flowing, narrow creek. He thought he would have to go upstream in order to cross it.

Partly because of the lovely Summer evening, but also with the never-dying hope that he would find Rain and get an answer from her.

Spirit stood on the deep-cut bank and called as loudly as he could, so that his neigh might sound over the roar of the stream.

He had thrown his head right up, and noticed a great lot of humming birds high in the glowing sky. He could not hear their song above the water's roar, so how could he expect his call to be heard? How could he expect to hear an answer?

Then all of a sudden, as he stood, still trembling from all the effort of his tremendous neigh, he heard something blending in with the sound of the stream. Could it be an answer? Could it be Rain? And where, exactly, did the sound come from?

With his head still up, he called again, the whole of his immensely strong golden body quivering with the effort to throw his call far above the noise of the water.

Then he waited.

A twig snapped somewhere nearby and Spirit's hooves nearly jumped off the ground at the unexpected sound. He whirled, snorting wildly to see that it was nothing but a small bunny scampering away. His chest heaved up and down in heavy breaths, letting the adrenaline temporarily dissipate from his body. Spirit knew that he was still weak and partly vulnerable, therefore, he needed to stay extra alert.

Another twig snapped. But Spirit was not as concerned about it this time, yet he did think it odd that the sound had come from a nearby tree above him. Lifting his head slightly to glance above, the corner of his eye caught the swish of a long, tan tail. A rush of a sudden fear surged through his form, and his body naturally sprung away in fright. He was too late however, for the mountain lion was leaping out of the tree right as he had turned to jolt away. By the time his hooves were flinging up dirt, the cougar had landed on his back.

The predator's claws dug into Spirit's already bruised skin without mercy, and he began to buck wildly, desperate to dislodge the vicious animal from his back. Both mountain lion and Spirit knew that this time, it was the prey that was weakened and that he could be quite easy to take down. Spirit felt hopeless, knowing full well that it was the lion that had the advantage over him. Because of this he was absolutely terrified and could not stop rearing and bucking over and over again. But the cougar would not be shaken so easily. It dug hard, clinging in deeper and biting at his already wounded shoulder. Spirit whinnied in pain and began rearing all the harder. He found himself coming next to a tree amidst his chaotic whirling of hooves and attempted bucking up towards a close branch, looking to knock the large cat off and end the painful torture. The branch struck the cougar in the back, causing it to roar angrily and lessen it's grip on Spirit's back. With another kick, Spirit was free and he began to run as fast as possible. The mountain lion did not pursue long however, for it had received a strong hit against that branch and was now tired from having to hang on so long during the stallion's unhelpful bucking fit. Still Spirit galloped, too frightened to stop or slow.

The golden colored stallion ran his heart out, his black mane and tail flying in the wind, the tree leaves whispering of his marvellous speed as he blew by. He did not allow himself to slow down until he was positively sure that he could not lift one more hoof. His breathing was loud and laborious, sweat soaked his neck, chest and belly, mingling with the blood stains which had dripped down his hide from the blue roan stallion's attacks and now the mountain lion's claw work. Spirit teetered to a slow stop, and still huffing and puffing, nostrils flaring, sought out refuge in the nearby forest. His knees began to shake and Spirit felt utterly and completely exhausted as his breathing got heavier. He had a strong sensation as though in minutes, he'd drop down unconscious. But no! He could not let those feeble thoughts take over. Not now... not when Rain had to be found and brought back to his herd.

He let out a muffled, anguished cry. Perhaps he deserved all these misfortunes that befell on him after how he had broken poor Rain's heart. The young stallion closed his eyes, letting himself rest for a moment and think hard about what to do next. It seemed like the night was once again near and peaceful silence fell over the lands.

This tranquility however, did not last long. The stallion's alert senses immediately caught the sounds of galloping horses in the distance. It was fairly obvious that they were approaching closer and closer to where he was stationed at. Spirit did not have time to blink when he spotted a flash of a dark colored horse, which he could tell right away that it was a young mare, bursting with a top speed and in hot pursuit came galloping the...oh no, ... Why, those were the two-leggeds mounted on their trusty steeds, chasing after the helpless mustang! Forgetting about his own misery, pain, and utter exhaustion, Spirit swiftly snapped into an action and raced after them, determined to rescue the unfortunate filly.

* * *

 **I'm once again back with a huge chapter! This should make up for all the chapters Spirit missed. Happy Fourth of July, Americans! And don't forget to share your thoughts.**


	32. The Truth

**Chapter 32**

 **The Truth**

 _"Okay, I admit it..."_

* * *

Upon daybreak, as the first hummingbird began to sing its song, Rain jolted awake, instinctively shying away from the strange, young stallion's presence that protectively stood beside her, towering over her lithe figure. As soon as the paint jumped aside, Bolder jerked his drowsy head, becoming alert once more. Momentarily Rain had forgotten all that had transpired a couple of days before, and was quite confused. She fluttered her eyelashes looking around the small, peaceful valley as the rising sun lit the surroundings in the pale golden sheen. The stallion beside her had withdrawn respectfully, taking few steps back from her as if to give her some space. It was then, Rain slowly began to remember everything that had befallen over her head. Her racing heart beat in a normal rate again when she realized that she was not in danger, and calmed down, staring back at the young, mysterious horse before her.

"Thank you, stranger." Rain began with a soft nicker. "I'm afraid if it weren't for you, I would have lost my way yesterday..." She paused, catching his kind eyes with her blue ones. "...and I would have drowned that stormy night as well." She added, becoming certain that this loner was exactly the one that had saved her from the flood.

The blood-bay stallion was gazing at her in silence, his ears perked forward as he listened, giving off the impression of someone with a very tranquil disposition. Rain became quiet again, waiting to hear his response but none came.

Bolder did not know what to say, he had heard her for the first time and felt compelled to listen as long as she interacted with him. He liked the timid, polite, sweetness her tone displayed, yet there also was a certain amount of confidence in her air.

"I thank you for guiding me to safety," Rain continued, once noticing that the stallion was not planning on speaking up. "but I should carry on with my journey." She turned her lovely head to the other direction, stomping her front leg to shake off a pesky fly. Her sparkling eyes became drawn to the high plateaus in the distance, the sheer determination to return to Little Creek surged up her mind yet again, and she started to plod away.

That was when the young stallion stirred from his dazed state, realizing that he was about to lose her once more. After all that struggle to find her, the beautiful mare was slipping away from him yet again!

"No, no, wait!" Bolder called suddenly, trotting up to her in desperation. "You can't go now, you're still weak."

Rain stopped in her track as the anxious young stallion jumped in front of her. "On the contrary, I feel a lot better and the weather is just lovely."

"Yes but-"

"But what?" The paint interrupted, slight suspicion evident in her voice. "I have to go, I cannot stay here."

"And why not?" Bolder questioned in surprise. "This is a safe valley. My family band often winters out here because it's always so peaceful." As he said the last sentence, the young stallion receded, taking couple of steps back, catching himself in his acts. He must have looked like a damn fool in front of her. So desperate, so hopeless...lonely. _What a way to charm her!_ He needed to pull himself together.

"It is a peaceful valley..." Rain agreed, a little taken aback at how anxious the young stallion had gotten when she announced her intentions to leave. "...and I'm thankful you took me here for shelter but I still need to get home...to where I belong."

Bolder could feel his heart slowly sink at this and he lowered his eyes in despair. "You mean the Cimarron band? With...Spirit?" He asked dreadfully. What was he thinking? Obviously this mare loved her stallion and the herd she belonged in. Why would he think she'd give any thought to him when she had a stallion like the fiery son of Strider by her side? He could never come close to him.

"No!" Rain snapped all of a sudden, ears instantly lay flat against her head. "That's NOT where I belong! I'm going to MY home!" The emphasis were on the word 'my'. With that, she swung round, ready to end the conversation that was already taking a bad turn and reminding her of things that she had left behind.

"Wait!" Bolder neighed urgently, catching up to her again. "I don't even know your name-"

"My name is not important."

"It _is_ to me." The young stallion insisted meaningfully, gazing deeply into Rain's sapphire eyes, that appeared to him even more beautiful closeup. Rain couldn't deny that there was some innocence, honesty and genuineness in the blood-bay's look and yet, his actions were all too familiar.

Sighing deeply, Rain rolled her eyes, shaking her head in disappointment.

"You're all the same." She stated plainly, "always one thing on your mind..."

"I don't think you quite understand me-" Bolder started, batting his lashes in surprise.

"I am not a piece of flesh!" Rain cut in angrily, all of her previous resentful emotions about what happened with Spirit raced back to her mind. "I am not a conquest to be added to your collection of pretty prizes. I have feelings, you know? I am not a reward to be fought over and won by some temperamental stallions, who only measure their worth by the size of their harems. I am a living, breathing creature with hopes and dreams and yes, feelings." She added in pain, hurt and fury as tears threatened to spill from her sparkling blue eyes. "You seem like a reasonable horse, so please, try to understand where I'm coming from and allow me to leave. Let me go home." She nickered the last sentence in a sorrowfully low tone.

Bolder was shocked to hear all of her accusations, to see her so emotionally damaged and shattered. His heart instantly went out to her and he wished he could comfort the young mare somehow. Who had wounded her heart? What was he to do? Just when he had finally found the mare of his dreams, she was sliding from under his nose.

"Look, I don't know who upset you so..." The blood-bay son of Flint began gently. "...but you should not judge others based on actions of a few." As soon as he said that, he immediately regretted it.

"A few?!" Rain screamed in outrage, and Bolder shut his eyes, almost cringing. He knew he had messed up right then and there. "A few?! Are you serious?! This is practically the way of your life, and I refuse to be part of it!"

"It's not _my_ way of life." The young stallion interjected, sudden desperation to prove himself to her overtook him.

"Is that so?" Rain raised her eyebrows skeptically, not falling for it even for an instant.

"Yes, I assure you."

The young paint couldn't help but let out small, bitter chuckle. "So... you don't find me... attractive?" She questioned, her voice laced with sultry tone as she walked forward in confidence, slowly leaning towards him with a seductive glare.

" You are _very_ attractive..." Bolder's heart began to quicken and soar rapidly, sweat suddenly formed on to his forehead. What was she doing to him? Why was she getting so dangerously close? He was panicking!

"And you obviously want me for your herd?" She breathed with an airy, soft tone, her flaxen forelock gently grazing his auburn one, her sapphire eyes sparkling and drawing him even closer, their noses mere inches away. He could do nothing but stare in awe at the stunningly alluring female in front of him. She was leaving him wanting more and more.

"Y-yes..." Bolder stuttered, his voice cracking as a little colt's, clearly under her charming spell. "I mean NO! Of course, not!" His nervousness and anxiety sky-rocketed, and he was trying extremely hard to keep his cool.

Rain smirked, as she moved away from him with a slight feeling of satisfaction. _Ugh, stallions...so easy to read._

"I knew it. You are all the same." She said coolly with a low snort.

"No, that's not true."

More than anything, Bolder hated being compared to exactly those stallions he had tried so hard to avoid, and distance himself from. The mere notion that his beloved mare thought of him as such made his blood boil in irritation. He was nothing like them. If only she knew how much of a misfit he truly was.

"Then why did you save me?" Rain snapped again impatiently, tired of the young stallion's self-righteous attitude. "Why are you following me? Am I suppose to believe that you are my guardian angel without wanting nothing in return?"

Bolder drew in his breath, quite frustrated at himself and his miserable failure to leave a good impression on the charming filly. Yet he couldn't bring himself to blame her, whatever she was saying was the absolute truth. However, he had to make her understand somehow that he was definitely not in that category. He was different and his intentions were pure. Shutting his eyes for a second, he let out a heavy exhale. He was about to say things he'd probably regret later, but he'd rather get it off his chest and be honest with her than leave things so unresolved. When would he ever get a chance like that?

"Alright... look, yes, you are very beautiful and yes, I did save you because I wanted you...I want you still." He admitted shyly, averting his gaze from her and stared down at his front legs. "However, I do not look at you as a prize or a piece of property. In fact, I didn't even want to have a damn herd or be like the other stallions...that's why every creature has called me a loner. And I was quite content with my solitary life, up until I saw you." He timidly lifted his eyes to her, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I don't want you as an edition to my herd...I just want you to stay with me because...because I..." He paused for a slight second, letting out another sharp exhale. Here goes everything!

"... because I...I love you." Bolder finished at last, hating how all of his insides were vigerously shaking in that moment. Did he just really say that to her?

Upon hearing this, Rain's mouth almost dropped open in shock, her eyes were as wide as the landscapes of the West, and momentarily she simply stood there frozen like a statue.

* * *

For the most part, the herd of Cimarron had remained calm despite the terrifying news of Spirit's supposed death and the arrival of men in their lands. Esperanza's inner tranquility and faith in Cloud's words that her son was still alive, triumphed over her fears and doubts. Since the lead mare was relaxed, the herd members were peaceful as well. However, perhaps, one mare had stayed restless. The chestnut Scarlet had overheard what Cloud had told their lead mare, and she had become devastated and downright enraged. True, nothing was for certain yet, but a mere thought that Spirit - her beloved lead stallion- was killed, shook her to the core. All her life, she had been treated unfairly and roughly by her previous band stallion, who was nothing like the abusive blue roan, but nevertheless, was still crude and mannerless. She had been abandoned by her herd when heavily in foal with twins, and believing that she was too weak, thin and fragile to make it, the lead stallion and his entire band had left her to fend for herself. They regarded her as nothing but nuisance and a burden. Then Spirit came along and showed her and her two foals so much compassion, kindness, love and gave them protection... Scarlet had decided right then and there, that she would always be loyal to him and his herd.

Presently, the young mare was grief-stricken and more importantly, she was furious. But why was she so mad? And who was the source of her anger? The answer is simple. She was furious with the malicious Misty, and she had determined to confront the trouble-making mare once and for all. Leaving her small yearlings under Goonda's watchful eyes, she proudly walked over to the black mare, who, as usual, stood bit distanced away from the rest of the mares, fillies and colts.

"Misty!" Scarlet exclaimed angrily, as she stood before her. The black mare was taken aback at the raging and furious tone with which the usually coy Scarlet had burst upon her.

"Scarlet? Why are you being so disrespectful?" Misty demanded with a snobby air. "How dare you address me so rudely? I am a high standing mare here...much higher than you. What is the meaning of your insolence?"

"Insolence?" Scarlet questioned in surprise. "The only one being insolent here, is you! Spirit might be dead and you don't even care!"

Misty rolled her eyes at this and let out a deep sigh, obviously irritated. "How is it my fault that our so-called leader ventured off and left us again for that no-good human pet? Spirit has always loved to tempt fate... and now, here he is, dealing with the repercussions."

Scarlet blinked in disbelief. She was shocked and disgusted at her own self for ever siding with Misty. This black mare was not worth it at all. "The only reason he left in the first place is because you were the one that drove Rain away from this herd! Didn't I warn you to not hurt anyone? It's all your fault! If Spirit is dead... know this, you are the one that pushed him to it." The chestnut finished with tears in her eyes.

"No, Scarlet." Misty shook her head vigorously. "Rain left on her own accord, and should I remind you that you didn't want her in this herd either? You are not as innocent as you have led others to believe. Be careful when you state such bold words to me, I can -"

"You can what?" Scarlet snorted with a tilt of her head, her disrespectful expressions were provoking Misty already. "Push me off a cliff? Attempt to drown me in a flood, like you tried to do that to Rain?"

The black mare reached the limit of her patience and swung her hind legs in Scarlet's direction. The chestnut did not see the blow coming her way and flew on the other side of the canyon, falling hard on her back. This violent exchange did not go unnoticed by the herd and Esperanza quickly leaped in between them to try to sort it out. Willow and Goonda rushed towards Scarlet, nosing her softly to get up, while the palomino lead mare drove Misty backwards, putting pressure on her.

"What has gotten into you, Misty? Who gave you authority to attack the members of my herd?" Esperanza demanded with a loud neigh.

"She started it!" Screamed the black mare in rage. "She blames me Spirit's death."

"Spirit is NOT dead!" Esperanza threw in furiously. "Anyone who thinks that will answer to me." Her usually gentle brown eyes were flashing with rage as she looked over at Scarlet meaningfully, who was once again standing on her four legs. "Scarlet? How can you explain this disgraceful behaviour?"

"Misty tried to kill Rain!" Scarlet burst, unable to hold herself anymore. "She pushed her on purpose that stormy night. She is the reason Rain left and now Spirit might be..." The chestnut could not finish her sentence as she broke into a low sob. "I'm sorry. I should have told you this a long time ago. I was scared."

"You liar!" Misty screamed in rage.

"Is that true?" Esperanza stared at the young black mare with wide eyes. "Answer me!"

"Of course, not. She's making it up."

"No, I'm not." Scarlet interjected firmly. "Stop lying and admit the truth, Misty."

All of the herd members drew in closer, with ears perked forward, every one of them was curiously looking at the three mares standing in the middle.

"She didn't want Rain in this herd either." Argued Misty angrily, throwing daggers with her eyes at Scarlet. "Don't act so innocent. You're just as worse."

"Did you try to kill Rain or not?" Esperanza questioned again, with an incredibly stern tone, her patience slowly running short.

There was a pregnant pause. None of the horses made a movement, in fact, no one dared to breathe a word. Only the sounds of crickets that often chirped in the evening could be heard. Misty didn't say anything, but she did not need to, the lead mare comprehended everything in seconds. A couple of shocked gasps from the rest of the members followed after the few minutes of silence.

"Get out." Esperanza spoke at last, her eyes hardened at the horse before her.

"W-what?" The young black mare stuttered.

"I want you out of this herd. Now."

"Are you banishing me?" Misty asked dumbfounded.

"That's right." Confirmed the lead mare. "I don't want you here. Ever." She said with authority.

"You can't do this." The black mare insisted in complete shock, as Esperanza slowly drew in, pushing her more and more towards the canyon's edge.

"I'm giving you three seconds to take your leave and go, or I'll kick you out myself."

Misty planted her feet firmly in the ground and spoke fiercely. "I'm not leaving!"

"You were worthless from the start. Why did my son ever waste his time battling your lead stallion for you? You don't deserve so much attention. You should have stayed with your old band. How could you dare and do a thing like that to poor Rain? And now there are rumours flying around that my son was killed by that blue roan savage...and all because of you!" Esperanza continued condemning the black mare before her in utmost fury. "Get out, before I lose all my patience!" She screamed and gave her a solid bite on the flank.

Misty let out a yelp and jumped aside, accidentally bumping into a low bush behind her. "No! I won't!" She insisted stubbornly.

"Misty, stop tempting us." Willow warned calmly. "Just leave."

"Or else we'll have to kick you out." Goonda added.

"No, you won't."

"Are you serious?" Esperanza asked in shock. "Which part of 'get out of here' didn't you understand?"

"I am not leaving this band. You cannot make me." Misty said with a proud air, lifting her chin.

"How so?" Esperanza narrowed her eyes angrily. "You wanna try me?"

"Are you really going to kick me out now? Now...when I'm carrying your son's foal?"

The entire herd of Cimarron, including Scarlet and the palomino lead mare, froze in shock right then and there. No one had expected to hear this revelation from Misty. No one...


	33. Young Love

**Chapter 33**

 **Young Love**

 _The feel of you just fills the night_

* * *

The night fell on the untamed ranges, and full moon rose over the eastern hills, throwing its eerie light into the clearings and long glades, making queer shadows among the trees, leaving pools of darkness in deep hollows or gullies. The wild filly went on with a mad gallop, as her pursuers continued to chase after her relentlessly. Nova's heart was pounding in horror, her legs were burning in pain because of the sheer effort she used to flee from men. She was growing more and more tired, frightened, her entire body was vibrating as she attempted to force herself in the dark trees. She had hoped that by weaving, twisting and dodging in the long trees, she'd confuse her pursuers, but alas, that was almost too impossible. The terrifying two-leggeds weren't giving up, in fact, they were gaining on Nova, and one of them had gotten his lasso ready. It seemed as though, they were quite used to such tricks as these. Nova no longer knew what to do, she had made it out of the forest and was now galloping in an open field of the buffalo-grass. Panic seized her, evading a rope of the two-legged in this shelterless meadow, that seemed to be stretching before her in miles, was out of the question. Sooner or later, she'd get exhausted...in fact, she was already, close to complete exhaustion.

The men rapidly spurred their horses, urging them on and on, showing no signs of fatigue or wariness. They had made up their mind to catch the beautiful Mustang mare and were not planning on going empty handed. Several times Nova felt the lassos swinging towards her direction, touching her flanks, they were almost alongside her, getting closer and closer.

"We got 'er now!" Yelled one of them with a cheerful exclamation.

Nova tried to go faster, she could not feel her legs anymore, she was drenched in sweat, in seconds the men would catch up to her and she'd be caught. Her heart failed her, her willpower to resist was slowly fading, she was growing extremely tired. She let out a hopeless whinny, crying to the earth and sky of her misfortune and catastrophe that was about to crash on her head. The two men, of course, had made up their mind to follow her, even if it took all night, they were determined to catch her.

"Gottcha my beauty!" Said the shorter, stocky man and was about to through the lasso over the filly's neck, when there were suddenly two wild horses galloping ahead of them, and, as soon as the second one was there, the men became sure that this new horse was certainly a stallion. His coat shone in golden ripples, lighting up the night with its mighty sheen. Spirit knew that the two-leggeds might get confused in the moonlight, and be unable to make up their minds on which Mustang to follow. If they chased the young mare, Spirit thought he might manage to cut in and confuse them - and he felt extremely confident of evading a rope.

However, the shelter of the trees lay far ahead, and they were racing in open glades, Spirit knew that the men might rope either of them rather than lose both. Besides, it was two against two now, certainly they could manage to catch both Mustangs if that's what they were really set on doing. Spirit needed to act quick. Swinging round with all his might, he turned and charged right at the stocky, fat man on a horse and knocked him and his mount down, sending them both on the ground, and switching round, Spirit swiftly led the other two-legged away from the young mare. The other man, who had remained intact must have thought very quickly and decided that he would not now capture the filly and followed the magnificent stallion instead.

"Dontcha worry, Lee! I'll get 'em, he'll catch us a bigger penny!" Called out the skinny, tall man to his short friend, who was scrambling to come to his senses after the severe blow he had received from the wild stallion.

Nova had seen a flash of golden, yellow horse suddenly galloping alongside her, then falling behind her and ultimately crashing into one of her pursuers, knocking him and his steed both to the ground and leading another two-legged away from her. She quickly reached the timber and its concealing shadows at last, but an unbelievable thought came to her that it was indeed Spirit, who had leaped into her rescue. Instantly, she forgot her previous panic and terror, stopping herself mid-way, she turned round and followed after the stallion and the two-legged, necessity of finding Spirit overpowering her will to seek shelter and hide from the men.

* * *

Spirit thundered on, very confident that he'd manage to outsmart the dim-witted human with his cunning mind. He had done things 10 times more dangerous than what he was doing in that moment. Just two days before, he had faced a savage blue roan stallion in one of the deadliest battles, had fought with a cougar when utterly exhausted...and through it all, he had managed to survive and come out victorious. Getting away from the foolish man would be a breeze. But the young, cocky stallion needed to think twice about it, because it seemed as though, the human was very determined to capture him. His beauty, magnificence and strength was enough to attract any two-legged, and the fact that he was a stallion was even more appealing. He would definitely catch them a prettier penny than that little mare ever would. With a sheer determination, the rope went whistling through the moonlight and suddenly round Spirit's neck.

With a squeal of rage, surprise and terror the stallion galloped faster than he had ever galloped before, straight for the trees and instead of being able to hold him, the man and his horse had to go off with him in his crazy gallop. Truth be told, Spirit had not expected the two-legged to be this competent at night and especially when alone...but he had underestimated him a little and was now paying for it. Nevertheless, Spirit had enough experience with the humans to know that panicking was the last thing to do. When he had been captured the first time, fear and panic had overtaken all of his senses, but now the stallion was wiser and would not fall prey to blind fear. Spirit, maddened and furious by the cutting rope on his neck, and the sudden, desperate thought of being caught again, could only think of the trees, and the sheltering darkness underneath them. With branches stinging his face, his flanks, and whipping down his rump, he raced in amongst them. His eyes caught the low, large bough of the tree ahead of him, swiftly he lowered his head, ducking down but purposefully dragged the man and his horse with him. In an instant, he heard a great crashing behind him and the man's screaming voice. The horse was no longer galloping after him, it was just the pitiful two-legged, still holding on to the rope, who was now being hauled by Spirit with his belly dragging on the ground. The man let out terrifying cries and then the rope went slack. For a while Spirit barely understood that the man was no longer holding him, but the more he galloped, the more he realized that he was no longer followed. The rope was still round his neck, sending him uncomfortable vibes as he recalled all those miserable memories of his previous capture and long fight for freedom.

Often the end of the lasso caught on something, and pulled him up with a rude jerk. Spirit did not realize his danger, but kept on in his wild flight. At last he calmed down; there was no longer a horse following him; slowly he slackened speed and stopped. By a miracle the trailing end of rope was still hanging free. Now he tried to get it off, but the noose had pulled tight around his neck and he couldn't loosen it. He tried desperately to shake it off, not wanting to waste time in case the man followed him again. Also, he was beginning to wonder if the young mare was alright.

* * *

Nova had quickly trotted up to the mountain ridge, knowing full well that she'd be able to spot almost everything from up there quite easily. Her nostrils dilated as she tried to pick up familiar scents, her eyes were strained in search of the stallion she so desperately wanted to find. Her heart kept beating faster and faster and it wasn't because of the fear of men. Could it be? Was Spirit alive? Did he truly jump into her rescue? Then her sharp senses caught the sight of the golden stallion, galloping as the wind itself, man and his horse were hot on his heels. Nova didn't know whether to skip for joy upon seeing Spirit alive, or cry with worry for his safety. The man was almost gaining up to him, she froze as her eyes focused on the scene before her.

Spirit did not look worried to her. How well he knew it all, the wild, high land, where eagles planed overhead, and wolves howled to the moon at night, where a golden son of Strider could leap from rock to rock right to the top of a granite tor, and scream his defiance at the pursuing man.

So Spirit raced ahead of the man - and mocked him - as he had raced with the U.S cavalry and mocked them. Up and down the ribbon lanes of rich buffalo-grass that lay between the tors, he went leaping through tumbled rocks, or up and up a tor, jumping from block to block. And Nova, who had stopped to watch, saw him, as she had once known she would, galloping free and wild, with his jet black mane and tail foaming in the cool Summer night, like the spray of a gleaming waterfall. She saw him in all his perfection, poised on the top of a tor, noble golden head thrown up, as his defiant cry rang out, a great strong-shouldered, deep-chested stallion, not a fault in him, not in his powerful quarters, nor his strong, clean legs; a golden horse against the sky, free and wild.

For a while she lost sight of them, but after some minutes she saw Spirit galloping along a narrow, rocky ledge below the southern hills, then along a ridge against the skyline, mane and tail streaming out in the flowing breeze. Nova trotted across the mountainside. She lost sight of them again and, tired out, thought she would make towards the sandy cave where she was sure she'd be safe from any unwanted visitors. On and on she trotted until suddenly, as she was getting near the cave, she heard the thundering of hooves. Quickly she hid herself in among some rocks. As she watched, Spirit, all strong and powerful, blew past her with a rope on his neck and kept dragging the two-legged and his horse with him. Nova jumped up in fright at this, panic overtaking her all at once. She made up her mind to race after them, hoping somehow that Spirit would be able to get away from him. It did seem as though, it was Spirit that had captured the human and not the other way around, considering how the two-legged and his horse were unable to hold the galloping stallion.

She ran, trying to follow their lead but stopped herself half-way, noticing that the two-legged's horse was now bolting away without a rider on his back. She was surprised at this sight. What could have happened? How did the two-legged fall off? Was this Spirit's doing? Suddenly, something snapped not too far from her and she jerked her head in alertness. There had been a sound in the trees near her. She was afraid to move, afraid to turn her head in case she made herself noticeable.

Nova looked sideways, rolling her eyes as far as she could. Something was moving in the bush...something...then she saw a pale palomino pelt, gleaming with silvery light in the darkness of the night. She turned noiselessly to face the stallion that had arrived. It was Cloud. It was the noble, wise and strong Cloud, the friend to her father, Raven as well as Spirit's deceased sire, Strider. To be as polite as possible, she walked towards him in relief, and bowed her head ceremoniously. However, it was Cloud that spoke first.

"Nova!" He exclaimed sternly. "What are you doing, hidden here? When I last saw you, I had warned you and your sire's band to stay cautious of the two-leggeds. Why have you left the comfort of your father's family? Have you lost all senses, little filly?" Cloud lectured her angrily, horrified at the idea that she was wandering all alone at night, especially with the threat of humans.

"Greetings, O, Cloud the noble stallion," Nova answered respectfully. "I have not left my family band because of a foolish whim," She went on to explain politely. "I left because I want to find out what happened to Spirit. I most deeply need to know that he is alright."

Cloud looked at her piercingly. He had made some investigations and he was sure he had seen a golden stallion galloping about, he had also spotted a short, stocky human lying on the ground, half unconscious together with his steed. He was positive that Spirit was alive and had also made it out okay from the grasps of the two-leggeds. "Weren't you the one who said that he was dead?" He asked suspiciously with a raise of his brows.

"His body no longer lies there," Nova answered. "Neither he nor the blue roan stallion lie there. I saw the glade completely empty. There were no dead horses."

"Ah, so you've seen that area too, haven't you?" Cloud smirked, slightly amused at the filly's determination.

"Moreover, I was being chased by the two humans and I truly believe that it was Spirit who interfered and led them away from me." She added, desperately, hoping that somehow Cloud might be able to help her in finding the young stallion.

"You almost got caught by the two-legged creatures?" Gasped the older stallion in shock.

"If it weren't for Spirit, I would have."

"Are you sure it was Spirit?" Cloud questioned urgently.

"It cannot be anyone else. I believe it was him."

Relief spread over Strider's best friend as he let out a deep breath. "I must investigate this matter further."

"I'm coming with you!"

"No! You should go back to Raven's band. You'll be safe there." Insisted Cloud in a fatherly fashion.

"But I-"

"No buts!" Sternly cut in Cloud. "The two-leggeds almost caught you. Go to your parents and stay there." He said meaningfully.

"There were only two men...one of them was so harshly attacked by Spirit that he and his horse are still probably lying on the ground."

"What about the other one?" Cloud suddenly became curious.

"Well, the other one continued chasing Spirit but just now, before you showed yourself to me, I spotted his horse galloping without a human on his back. He must've been knocked off too." Nova explained thoughtfully.

Cloud couldn't help but smirk triumphantly at this. "If anyone can save us from these two-leggeds, it's certainly Spirit." He repeated with a proud grin.

"See? They don't represent much threat." Nova said brightly. "Please, let me come with you."

"No."

"Why not?" The filly frowned in defiance.

"Because we don't know anything about those two-leggeds. What if there are more? I highly doubt it's only two." Cloud explained, a little irritated at the young mare's headstrong nature. "I no longer wish to hear any of your excuses. Get going...right now!"

With a sad sigh, Nova began to move off carefully through the trees, towards the Southern lands, where her parents' home lay. She was upset and unhappy with Cloud for making her go to her family band, while he himself had trotted off to find Spirit. It wasn't fair. Why did everyone treat her like a helpless little filly? She was brave and she could hold her own. Even though, part of her was displeased, she still couldn't help but smile brightly whenever she remembered that Spirit was alive, and moreover, had heroically leaped to her rescue. It was the cracking dawn, the moon was slowly fading and switching places with the warm Summer sun. In an hour or so, the sun rose over the wild prairies and the birds began to sing their song, the scent of Summer filled the air. Spirit was alive! He had saved her! Nova couldn't be happier. The filly was young and she was beautiful, occasionally, she did a few little dancing steps for joy. Somehow she must find him and never lose him again. At this, a mischvious thought came to her mind and halting in hesitation, she slowly turned her head back where she had seen Cloud. No! She was not going to listen to him. Not now...not when she was so close to finally finding Spirit.

Turning round, she started down the small hill, and had gone a long way down the creek, hoping that by taking a different route, Cloud would not see her and force her to go home again. The valley on which she was trotting seemed a little lonely. She kept thinking of Spirit, and the vision of him rose in her mind - the golden horse, lighter in build, swift as the wind, strong as the sun. All fire and eagerness, and still noble and gentle. She almost expected to see him coming towards her with his proud, swinging stride, but the valley was empty. The creek curved a little westward, and there the character of the valley changed. Instead of being open, it narrowed between swiftly steepening ridges. There were rocks ahead, Nova could see. She still kept herself in the thick raspberry bush, but there was an open stretch. She stopped and peered through the leaves. All was quiet. No sign of two-leggeds...or any other threats. She stepped out of her cover, went forward a few yards towards the rock ribs that came right to the creek. Then she went cold all over, and backed hastily into the raspberry bush.

What was it lying in the water? Undoubtedly a horse. She turned round and pushed quickly through the trees. She could not pass close to that dead horse, and there was no way of getting to the rocks without passing fairly close to it. She stopped in a thick bushy area, her heart pounding. She would climb up on to the side of the high plateau. Perhaps she might get round the rocks far above, might see what lay beyond. Something must...She had seen a place from the high plateau which she thought no horse could get into. She turned and climbed. When Nova began to edge over so that she would pass above the rocks, the hillside was a lot steeper. It was difficult to climb, very difficult not to slide. She kept on for quite a way, sweating and panting. When she tried to go downwards, thinking she must have passed over the top of the rocks, she found herself sliding on her haunches and quite unable to stop. Luckily she slid, chest on, into a tree and managed to get her feet again. She tried to go back the way she had come, climbing higher, rather than going downwards, which was so slippery. And as she climbed she wondered if there could be some deep hole in the hills, below her, part of which she had seen from high plateau. Except by passing the dead horse, she did not know how she would reach it.

Nova would have to gather up her courage and pass that horse. There was no other option for her. She had been gathering her courage for so long now. At last, without falling again, she arrived on a gentler slope. Then, in that odd, flowing pale light, she saw the dead horse again. It would have to be passed. She held herself tense, and began walking along the bank, eyes and nostrils dilated, flesh trembling. She was near enough to see that the horse had died couple of hours ago, and then with another jolt of horror, she realized that it was the blue roan stallion who had savagely fought Spirit. She was trembling like a small leaf in the wind. Obviously both of the stallions had been alive when she thought that they had died. This blue roan however, was unable to survive the severe wounds and had died while traveling back to his herd...probably. She sighed in relief. This could have been Spirit...yet he was alive! Alive!

Nova forced herself to keep walking. Soon she was at the rocks and scrambling up on to them. The light was becoming stronger and she felt vulnerable. She hoped and prayed that no threat would come upon her and that somehow, she'd succeed in finding Spirit. Cold shiver ran down her spine when she noticed something moving above her. What was that? Did that rock move? Or was it a stump?

"Nova," a voice said softly. "What are you seeking?" And she jerked her head up, only to see the king of the sky, the Bald Eagle, flapping its majestic wings above her.

Nova's heart was thundering. She could barely gel her breath at all, but she quickly remembered interacting with him couple weeks ago.

"O Great King of The Sky," she said calmly. "I have told you of that once and I shall tell you again, I seek Spirit, the son of Strider and Esperanza."

"Why do you seek him here?"

"Partly because I feel he might have come this way when evading men, and partly because this is where I followed him couple of days ago."

"Why is it that you seek him at all?"

"Because he is the most beautiful horse in the West."

There was a pause and it seemed as though the Eagle was planning on flying without giving her an answer, but soon enough, he spoke up.

"Have you the courage to wait here, hidden in one of the bushes without moving for quite a long time?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"Well, hide yourself, so that I know you are hidden before I go. I will come back."

Nova, sliding away from the dead horse and barely looking at it, walked back to the cover of raspberry bush. When the Eagle was satisfied that she was properly hidden, the majestic bird soared off through the golden sky. Nova had to wait a long time, near the blue roan, dead stallion, and it took all her courage, and all her desperate love for Spirit. Night came, filling the valley, and the sounds of the night seemed eerier, lonelier than usual. Yet she waited and waited.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the long glade, Spirit trotted all day and evening, in a direction he hoped might lead him to Rain. He knew where she was headed, but perhaps, if he could catch up to her and stop her in her tracks, things would be a lot easier. He certainly didn't feel like traveling back to the Lakota tribe, that lay miles and miles away from his homeland. Besides, the two-leggeds had somehow made it back to their untamed ranges. This was dangerous. What if they came upon his herd? What if they captured his mother? Or perhaps they came upon the wandering Rain and caught her? Shudder of horror went through him. He needed to somehow fix all this mess, that he had caused in the first place. Then another thought came to him, that firstly, he needed to get the stupid rope, that was still hanging on him off his neck. Spirit neighed and stood still to listen, who'd answer him. He had been running all alone without a single creature in sight for hours. The morning, afternoon and the evening had come and gone, now the night was once again approaching.

There was no sound, no sound to the side or in front of him, and no sound from behind where the man must be. Trees threw long shadows across the glade. Within the timber there was heavy darkness, but on the outer fringe each tree danced, silver in a soft breeze, like living things, the moving legs of a hundred beautiful horses dancing to mountain music. Spirit trotted on. Before he had gone very far he stopped and neighed again, his ears trembling forward to catch the faintest reply. Then, ah, then, it came on the breeze, and it was definitely a high-pitched squeal of his best friend, the Eagle answering, and presently he heard the deeper call of Cloud.

With a snort of relief, Spirit broke into a canter, though not so fast that he would be brought up with a terrible jerk if the rope caught in a bush.

He neighed again, once, and the older stallion answered him: then at last he was running towards him, as the two stallions met each other with loud, happy exclamations. However, Cloud suddenly, propped and shied away as he saw the rope trailing from his neck.

"It's alright, it's just a lasso." Spirit told him calmly.

Cloud neared him and sniffed the rope, he then looked up at Spirit and grinned. "You are alive! I knew it!"

"I'm so glad to see you Cloud!" The young stallion whinnied and skipped joyously. "It's been difficult couple of days."

"Tell me about it."

Just then, the Bald Eagle soared, nearing closer to his horse friend and let out an excited sound of relief and happiness. He drew nearer and nearer towards Spirit's neck and played with his forelock as he used, and then set to purposefully with his long beak to undo the tight slip knot. In an instant, Spirit felt free! The rope slid from his strong neck and the scent on the breeze was sweeter, the cool glitter of moonlight on the free-fluttering leaves was thrilling, the touch of the soft grass underfoot, and the sweet taste of the creekwater - all perhaps better than they had ever been before. Spirit drank and drank, as though he would fill his whole self with the freedom and life he had so nearly lost during the past few days.

Before Cloud could speak and shower him with too many questions, it was the wise bird of the sky that told the young stallion to quickly follow him. He was going to show him something important. Without a second thought, Spirit, who never doubted his intelligent, and all-knowing friend, swiftly followed after him. Cloud was confused for couple of seconds, but he too went along with them, very glad that his best friend's son was alive and well.

* * *

Nova had been waiting for a long, long time. She was starting to feel very afraid, abandoned even and began to think that perhaps, the Eagle had left her there for good. She quickly decided against it however, realizing that the wisest creature of the West would never do a thing like that and she was just being silly. Still, she could not shake away the frightened feelings and the terrible loneliness she felt in those moments. Just around midnight, the Bald Eagle came flying back.

"Nova," he whispered. "Come out." And there was a scent on the night air, thrilling, lovely.

She slowly stepped out. In the darkness she could just see the shadow of form of two horses. One appeared a lot older and paler and the other younger and more deeper in golden shades of colour.

"Spirit!" She almost cried his name aloud. The Eagle flapped his wings swiftly on her nose to silence her.

"Nova," Cloud interjected in surprise. "Have you lost your mind? Why have you disobeyed my order to go back to your band?"

"You know her?" Spirit stared back at Cloud.

"Yes, that's Raven and Sirius's firstborn filly."

"Why have you left your family band, young mare?" Spirit turned back to Nova gently. "If it weren't for our chance meeting, you would have been caught by humans."

"I know," Nova smiled, her eyes, mane and tail brightened by the glowing moonlight. "And I'm forever gratefully to you for saving me." She whispered, heart racing faster. "I simply followed your scent the night you fought the blue roan stallion, and witnessed you two fight. I thought you were both dead, so I went back to my family band. Then, later, I went to see if you really had died, and I have been searching for you since."

"I see," Said Spirit. "Did you tell anyone that I had died?"

"Yes, I did."

"And now do they know that you did not find my body?"

"No, but Cloud was very sure that you had survived. That is why I went out to search for you in the first place."

"The herd!" Spirit suddenly jolted his head back to Cloud. "Does my mother think me dead?"

"No, I assured her that you were safe and that I'd find you." Cloud explained tranquilly.

Spirit seemed to relax at that, knowing that his mother and the herd weren't very worried about him. His deep brown eyes gazed back at the young mare before him.

"Those humans are gone, but it's impossible to predict if they'll come back or not." He tilted his head towards the older stallion. "Cloud, I trust you can escort, the young Nova here, back to her band. While the Eagle, will alert the Cimarron herd that I'm alive and well, and that I shall return soon."

"Yes, of course, just be very careful." The Eagle nodded in understanding.

"No wait, where are you going?" Nova asked desperately with lovesick eyes.

"Yes, where are you headed?" Cloud raised his brows in concern.

"I have an unfinished business."

"And what is this _'unfinished business'_ care to explain?" The older stallion snapped suddenly. "Your mother is worried, she needs you back. You cannot play with fire, you must know better than that. Come with us."

Spirit tried hard to resist the urge to roll his eyes in that second. "I have to find Rain." He said quietly

"Rain...your mare?" Cloud asked.

"Cloud, please, just do as I say, alright?"

Before the older stallion could respond, it was the pretty Nova that hurriedly cut in, her voice ringing out in a despairing tone. "Oh, no, I do not wish to be escorted back to my family band."

"Why not?" Spirit gazed back at her curiously.

Nova lowered her eyes timidly, his blazing stare was slightly intimidating her. "It's just...I am independent now. I'm old enough to live on my own."

Spirit smiled gently at her and nodded in understanding. "Oh I see...Very well," he turned to Cloud again. "lead her back to her stallion, then."

"I do not have a stallion!" Nova exclaimed, her voice almost cracking. "And I do not wish to be led away."

Spirit was taken aback at that response, while Cloud just rolled his eyes in annoyance and spoke up.

"You silly filly. What? You wish to wander alone, then? Is that what you want?"

"No horse should roam alone." Spirit agreed softly. "If you have not joined any herds yet, perhaps, it'll be better if you returned back to your family?" He suggested with a gentle expression.

"B-but..."Nova stuttered, feeling of hopelessness setting inside her.

"I don't understand." Cloud snapped in irritation. "Why are you here, anyway? A young mare like you should not be wandering all alone. Why are you being so foolish?"

"I already told you, I was seeking... Spirit." Nova responded shyly, not daring to lift her eyes from the ground.

"Why do you seek him at all?" The older stallion questioned with a stern tone, intimidating the already timid mare even more.

"Cloud..." Spirit said calmly. "relax." He then turned to the beautiful filly, his kind eyes searching her lowered ones. "You said that you were following me on the day I fought the blue roan stallion, who now lies somewhere here...dead. Why were you searching for me? Have we met before?"

"Yes, we have...last Summer, by the water hole. You were too busy to notice me, but I have not forgotten you ever since." And she finally found courage to rip her gaze from the ground and look at him. "I do not wish to go back to my family band or to join any of the other herds. My only wish is to run with you." Her previously timid expression became fierce, she had the look of someone who knew what she wanted in her life.

"Looks like she chose her stallion." Cloud laughed, staring back at Spirit with an approving wink.

Spirit however, remained silent for a considerable amount of time. He blew gently through his nostrils, contemplating on what to do and then spoke. "In that case, Nova, Cloud will lead you to the Cimarron herd, and the Eagle will fly ahead of you both to alert them of all that transpired."

"You are not coming with us?" Cloud asked in surprise.

"I told you, I have to find Rain."

Cloud rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "Can we talk...in private?" The older stallion hissed through his teeth, frustrated at everything that was happening.

Spirit nodded and after excusing himself from the lovely Nova, the two stallions walked slightly further away from her and began to speak.

"What is it?"

"The word is that Rain left you, Spirit. _Left_ you. Get it?" Cloud said harshly. "Now, I don't know what happened between you two, but when a mare chooses to leave her stallion, it's usually because that don't want to be with them. Look, I get it. She is beautiful...very beautiful, indeed. No one is arguing about that. However, you cannot risk your entire herd for a filly, who no longer wishes to be with you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I refuse to believe in that nonsense." Spirit answered angrily. "There is a misunderstanding, and I'll find her and bring her back."

"Why are you being so delusional? And even if you find her, what are you gonna do? You will force her back to your herd? You'll have to drag her against her will. Are you insane?"

"You don't understand-" Spirit began in frustration but was quickly interrupted.

"She was indeed a stunning edition to the herd, but you cannot risk everything for just one mare." Cloud explained with a proud air. "She's a mare for goodness sakes, if you don't get her, the other one will come along. One mare is pretty much like the next." And then he tilted his head and motioned back to the beautiful Nova. "And I think you already found her replacement too."

"I can't believe you just said that." Spirit blinked in shock and anger. "I _love_ Rain and I'm not planning on losing her. And no, she's not like every other mare and yes, I'm willing to risk everything for her."

"You sound like a colt...a lovestruck yearling, blinded by stupid illusions of romance." Cloud shook his head in disbelief. "Wake up and face reality. I thought you were smarter than this. Your mother needs you, the herd needs you and the humans are back on our lands, trying to capture the Mustangs and all you can think about is some mare, who does not wish to be with you in the first place? Have you lost all brain cells?"

Cloud's harsh, unforgiving words were stinging Spirit to the core. He twitched his jaw uncomfortably, trying to remain composed. "Escort Raven's daughter to Cimarron band and tell my mother that I'll be back soon."

"Why should I add another member to your herd, when you can't even take care of the ones you already have?"

"Because she wishes to join the Cimarron herd, that's why!" Spirit exclaimed, finally losing his temper. "Why are you arguing with me on this? Why can't you just do as I say? Rain is the most important member of my herd, and I will not lose her. Ever."

"Spirit, I'm not saying all this to intentionally hurt you." Cloud nickered softly. "You are my best friend's son. I want all the best for you. I just don't understand why you're being so imprudent. Perhaps, it's for the better that your precious Rain has left. She was domesticated by humans...she'd never fit in here. And Nova does not wish to join Cimarron herd, she wishes to belong with you."

"I don't understand."

"Just look at her eyes...that young mare has been desperately searching for you, even before I came along and started seeking you out. And didn't you notice how nervous she got every time you spoke to her? She's a lovestruck filly."

"Lovestruck?" Spirit asked in surprise.

"She's in love with you." Cloud blurted at last, irritated that Spirit did not get what he meant.

"That's impossible. She doesn't even know me." The young stallion gasped.

"Well, that's young love for you. Foolish, stubborn, impulsive and makes absolutely no sense. Kinda like your obsession with Rain."

* * *

 **Share your thoughts! To be continued.**

 **Thank you for all the support.**


	34. Mutual Understanding

**Chapter 34**

 **Mutual Understanding**

 _"I had to hand it to that boy...he just wouldn't give up."_

* * *

Bolder sucked in all of his breath nervously as he finished admitting the truth and confessing his love to the pretty paint mare, whose name he didn't even know. His breasts were heaving in anxiety and he felt incredibly foolish. Sweat formed on his forehead and cheekbones, he couldn't remember last time he felt this nervous, or self-conscious for anything. What was she doing to him? He was completely and utterly at her mercy and yet...he _liked_ it. He needed to hear her response...what where her thoughts on this whole matter? He couldn't help the curiosity inside him, but there was also a certain amount of dread.

Unfortunately for him, deadly silence was what followed his revelation. The young mare before him seemed frozen and unable to speak up. Bolder's thoughts immediately began racing as he tried to think what he had done or said wrong. Perhaps, he should not have frightened her off like that with his forward, unwanted words and advances? He got even more nervous.

 _She's so beautiful._

Damn it, what on earth was he thinking of? This filly had him on a string and yet all he could bring himself to do was just stare at her incredibly, attractive features. The young mare's silence however, was slowly driving him insane with impatience and anticipation. She had remained quiet for the longest amount of time and every passing second of stillness was like a slow torture for the lovesick stallion. Apparently, he should not have said the truth about his feelings, after all.

Despite the apprehensive thoughts that raged through him, Bolder waited and waited. It was as though his life depended on her answer. Why had he thrown himself into this mess in the first place? He should have remained a recluse in his lonesome, little, forest entity. At least, there, he was always at peace, without the troublesome notions of this pretty mare.

After what seemed like tormenting hours for the young blood-bay, Rain managed to rasp out of her frozen vocal cords a low nicker. "Y-you...are unbelievable."

 _Okay_...

 _Unbelievable?_ She had called him 'unbelievable'... Now that could mean anything! Did she mean it the good way or the bad way? Bolder swallowed hard, uncomfortably clearing his throat, anxiously waiting for her to make things clearer.

"You cannot love someone you haven't even met." Rain stated skeptically, blinking in shock.

 _Alright_... So she had said 'unbelievable' in a negative light. Young son of Flint puffed out air from his chest and drawing confidence, forced himself to speak up. "Since when does love have rules?"

That caused Rain to let out a small, sarcastic scoff. "Is that what they call pure lust, these days?"

"Lust?" Bolder raised his brows in slight confusion.

"Yes, lust." Rain confirmed firmly, anger slowly building up inside her. "How can you even use the word 'love' to describe mere attraction and desire? Do you think I'm stupid, to be fooled by that?"

It was Bolder's turn to get offended at her stingy words. "Are you saying I'm making this up to use you for my advantage?"

"I don't think it's right to label every single feeling of attraction as 'love'." Rain stated boldly, her tone taking a sharp edge. "Love is when you put someone else's needs before your own. Love is when you are loyal to someone through the rest of your life. Love is letting that special someone go - no matter how painful it may be - because you know they'll be better off without you." She paused, letting out a sad sigh as the memories of what happened with her and Spirit raced back in her mind.

"Love is when you risk everything - even your life - for those you care about. That's true love. Now tell me," She pierced him with her sparkling blue gaze. "if you truly 'love' me...why are you trying to hold me back? Why are you selfishly trying to keep me here with you?"

Rain's question dumbfounded Bolder on many levels, and he could not find a suitable answer. He just stared at her, unable to think of anything appropriate to say.

"I'll tell you why." The young mare snapped with an outspoken demeanour. "Because you don't _love_ me. You _want_ me."

Well, she was more than just a pretty face, of that Bolder became instantly sure. Yet he couldn't bring himself to give her a proper response. He knew nothing about her...he had only seen her a couple of times and instantly became smitten. Could she be right ? Did he use the word 'love' to outline his desire of making her his own? Truly, what did he know about real love? But at the same time, he was not a brute. He would never force her into something she didn't want to do. He respected her, admired her...why? He had no answer.

Silence fell over the young horses once more. Only the rattle of the green grass in a gentle breeze and distant morning chirps of birds could be heard throughout the peaceful valley. Bolder realized that now was not the time to appear coy. Their meeting certainly did not get to a good start, but perhaps, he still had a chance to change that.

"You are right." He admitted quietly, earning a surprised glance from the young mare, who obviously did not expect to hear that from him. "I know nothing of you. What attracted me first to you was your beauty...that bright, joyous dancing you did a couple months back in Cimarron lands. I saw something different... A vivacious spirit frolicking in the spring meadows..." He smiled softly as the beautiful image surfaced up his mind once more. "I suppose, I was too bold to assume that this would mean anything to you." The young stallion lowered his regal head apologetically. "I have no desire to force my advances on you...in fact, I won't even try to keep you here against your will. All I ask is, just tell me your name."

Rain stayed silent, she gently shifted her ears back and forth, her sparkling blue gaze never leaving the warm, kind eyes of the young stallion before her. Those eyes... they reminded her so much of Spirit's. Back in the human settlement, when she used to show him her world, he would look at her with an exact same gaze. There was so much honesty in the eyes of this handsome stranger. She could read in his respectful body language that he was genuine...very genuine.

"Rain." She nickered softly.

Bolder shot her a questioning look, not quite understanding what she meant.

"My name is Rain." The paint mare clarified, her voice was higher but still had the gentle tone to it.

The young stallion beamed brightly at that. Pleased that he had not scared her off for good. He had feared that he would drive her away even more with those honest words he had just spoken to her. "Rain..." He repeated lowly. "That's a pretty calling."

The filly blushed at that and could not help but smile shyly. "And what about you, lone stallion? You must have a calling too."

"Every creature calls me a loner now..." Bolder answered plainly, not eager to change the subject and talk about himself. He liked learning things about her, even if he only knew her name for now.

"You must have had a birth calling?"

"Yes, I do...it's Bolder."

Rain smirked with a teasing glare. "Well, your parents got your name right."

The young stallion laughed at that statement. "What? You think I'm too bold for my own good?"

The air between the two horses had lightened up once the two came to a mutual understanding with one another. There was easiness, a sudden playfulness that surged through them both.

"Considering how you are the only horse drifting alone in the wild prairies," Rain began with an explanation that showed off her sass. "and the only stallion patient enough to follow as well as rescue the same mare they have never even met, _twice_...I'd say you're pretty bold for your own good."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Bolder cocked his head to the side and winked at her.

Rain couldn't help but giggle in response, which earned another smile from Flint's firstborn son. The mood had definitely lightened up and changed for the better among the two. The young stallion's heart was racing with happiness and joy, his eyes twinkled in the morning sunlight. Rain however, became quiet again, as if contemplating on something important and after a minute or two, spoke up.

"Thank you, Bolder." She bowed her head slightly. "I'm glad we met. You've been incredibly kind to me. You led me to shelter, protected me from the severe weather...but as I said previously, I have to leave. I must return to my home."

"Your home?" The blood-bay stallion knitted his brows as he thought hard about what she meant. It was obvious that Rain was not planning on returning to Cimarron lands, so where was this other 'home' she kept on mentioning.

"I belong in the tribe of Lakota." The paint mare explained, her muscles twitching to remove flies from her delicate form. "I was raised by humans and that's where I'll be returning. I don't belong with wild horses...I thought I did, but I was wrong." She explained as a sad tone laced her voice.

Bolder could feel his stomach drop and his heart sink in disappointment. He knew exactly just how determined and possessed she was with the idea to go back to her homeland, and he feared there was nothing he could do or say that would make her change her mind. "I see," He said quietly. "the two-leggeds are you family..."

"Indeed."

"Well, in that case, Rain..."He began softly, his eyes searching her beautiful face. "Who am I to stop you? But..." He was not ready to let her go yet, he could not stand the thought of never seeing her again. "...at least allow me to accompany you there?"

"You want to come with me?" The lovely mare gasped in surprise.

"I just don't want you traveling all alone." Bolder explained courteously. "Don't take bad example from me...horses, especially mares need to move in numbers."

"Is that so?" Rain raised her brows playfully.

"Yes it is...now, there is a lot of mile to cover I'm guessing, so why don't we get going?"

"So you'll just escort me back to my homeland?" Rain asked, still unsure about the young stallion's bold suggestion.

"Yeah, why not?"

Rain was hesitating, unable to make up her mind on what to do. She shuffled her dainty legs uncomfortably, her eyes glancing down the ground for a second or two.

"But remember, it's you who's leading the way, because I know not where your two-leggeds live." Bolder grinned.

"Oh alright," The young mare gave in, once noticing the stallion's strong determination. "...you don't have to though." she quickly added.

"I insist, Rain." The loner horse told her firmly, his eyes flashed with vivd expression.

The paint mare of the Lakota tribe smiled softly at that and nodded. "Well, let's get going, then. We have a long way ahead of us."

* * *

 **Short chapter about Rain and Bolder. Hope you all liked it. Share your thoughts!**


	35. My Heart

**Chapter 35**

 **My Heart**

 _"For the first time in my life, I felt my heart torn two ways."_

* * *

While Bolder and Rain managed to solve their differences by coming to a mutual understanding with one another, Spirit and Cloud were still fiercely arguing about what was the right thing to do. And it was about to get considerably worse. Nova, even though was standing bit further away from the two stallions, could tell that they were in the middle of a fiery dispute. She chose to wait and remained silent, despite the slightly concerned thoughts that began to race inside her. She was not entirely sure on what was happening, but she was almost positive that she had heard a small fragment of their disagreement about a missing mare and Spirit wanting to go after her. Currently Nova could make out that the young stallion had gotten very offended about something that Cloud had said to him.

"Obsession?!" Spirit questioned in outrage. "How dare you?! What the hell do you know about my relationship with Rain?!" He spat angrily. "You know nothing!"

"Now, Spirit calm down, I didn't mean it like that-" Cloud began calmly, realizing that he may have indeed crossed a line.

"No, you simply meant that she is nothing but an interchangeable object that can be swapped with any mare, didn't you?" Spirit interrupted with bitter sarcasm.

"Oh come now, for goodness sakes, stop exaggerating!"

"I'm going to find her, if that's the last thing I do!"

"Your family - your herd needs you! And that filly does not want to be with you!" Cloud insisted, his voice rising in anger. "Are you seriously going to chase her to the ends of the earth? Just let her go."

"You don't know what happened. Stop assuming things." The young stallion snorted in fury, trying all his best to remain composed.

It seemed as though, Cloud was way too determined to bring Spirit back to his senses. He believed whole-heartily that the young horse had simply lost his mind over a mare, who was not at all worth his time. After all, what filly would run from a magnificent stallion like the son of Strider? Obviously, someone who was too foolish, silly and domesticated by the two-leggeds to reason properly. And therefore, Cloud made it his mission to beat some wisdom into Spirit's dull head and bring him back to his mother and herd. This Rain filly did not deserve all the attention she was getting.

"I may not know everything," the light colored palomino began, this time with a softer tone. "but I do know that the two-leggeds have invaded our territory once again, and now our herds are in danger. You must stop acting like a foolish colt and be responsible as your father was."

Cloud was hoping that perhaps the gentler tone with which he spoke and the mention of his sire, would settle down the agitated Spirit, however, that seemed to trigger him even more.

"Don't you dare bring my father into this!" Spirit snapped, unable to reign in his temper. "He would never dump my mother like that."

"Hah!" Cloud couldn't help but scoff with a low snort. "You're comparing your wise mother to some fickle filly?"

That had done it. All the frustration, pain, emotional hurt, rage...everything that had been tormenting the young stallion over the past days burst right then and there. Without warning, Spirit exploded and reared in an aggressive manner, his ears laying flat and teeth bared at him. "Rain's not fickle!"

Yet, before things could get out of hand completely, it was the timid young mare that raced to the rescue.

"Forgive my intrusion," Nova came forward suddenly, unable to stay aside and watch the quarrel in silence anymore, and stopped the two exasperated stallions from starting up a huge brawl. "I could not help but overhear the argument you two are having about a certain mare. Is she lost? Perhaps I can be of some use and help you find her?" She asked politely, desperately hoping that this would thaw the tense situation between the two horses.

"I don't think so." Spirit responded gruffly, not taking his fierce gaze from Cloud, his breasts still heaving in rage.

"Yes, I don't think you can do much, Nova," The older stallion stared back at the daughter of Raven. "You see, the mare is not lost, she just left by her free will. And Spirit here, refuses to understand this."

He glared back at the son of Esperanza and Strider once more, feeling incredibly offended at the hostile outburst Spirit had given him. "You better apologize for that disrespectful behavior." He warned sternly.

Nova allowed her eyes to wander towards Spirit, blinking in disbelief "You cannot forcefully keep her, then. It's not right." She explained, surprised that Spirit would attempt on doing an extremely low thing like that. "We, mares, are allowed to make our own decisions in life. Why do you stallions somehow think that you can control us against our will?" She questioned with a soft nicker. Part of her did not want to believe that a beautiful, courageous and wonderful horse like Spirit would be capable of acting the same way as the overbearing Azogar. After all, wasn't he different?

"Okay, you two really need to learn to mind your own business." Spirit stared at Cloud and Nova coldly, utterly done with their pointless arguments. "I did not ask for your unwanted advice."

The frigid tone of Spirit was enough to disappoint the lovestruck filly of Raven. She stayed quiet, and as soon as his eyes pierced hers with a cool glare, she lowered her gaze right away.

"Listen Spirit-" Cloud whinnied again, trying his best to somehow get back into his good graces, and fix the uneasy interaction among them, but he was instantly cut short.

"I no longer wish to waste my time in listening to your unnecessary guidance." Spirit snapped, arching his neck proudly. "You are not my father. So please, refrain yourself from any insignificant counsel. I will not abandon Rain...she is my _heart_ and _I love her_." He finished with strong emphasis on the last words, his voice meaningful and full of passion.

That seemed to catch Nova's attention as she jerked her head up and stared at the young stallion with a small gasp. While Cloud simply settled on a roll of his eye and a mocking head-shake.

"Well, perhaps, she is unworthy of your ' _love_ '?" He challenged angrily once more, not daring to give up. "You are wasting your time on someone who chose to abandon you herself. Can you be anymore stupid? Spirit, you are smarter than this. Don't tell me you lost all of your senses because of some domesticated filly." He continued to implore in disbelief and utter shock.

"You're just saying that because you're still bitter I didn't accept your daughters as _'gifts'_." Spirit responded sharply.

The older stallion froze in that moment, scandalized look written all over his countenance.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, Cloud...but I don't look at mares as property and gifts to be passed around like _you_ do." Spirit kept on without mercy, tossing his mane with a superior air. "I am better than that."

"Why, you cocky, son of a -" The friend of Strider hissed in full wrath through his teeth as he swung round to give the younger horse a good thrashing.

Spirit swiftly jumped aside with a doge, letting out a loud scream of defiance and reared again. This time Cloud too, stood on his hind legs, ready to put the young upstart in his place.

"I'll teach you some respect!" He cried and attacked Spirit, biting him on the neck.

"No! Stop it!" Exclaimed the frantic Nova in anguish. "Both of you!"

It was too late, she stood there in horror, helplessly watching the two stallions aggressively going at each other. Spirit tried to shake Cloud's grip off of him by striking him with his foreleg right in the chest. That seemed to work as Cloud lost his grasp on the younger horse's neck and released him. They were about to make a ferocious advance on one another again when all of a sudden, the Bald Eagle himself flew in between them with a high pitched screech.

"Stop this madness!" He flapped his enormous wings in their faces.

The two stallions froze as statues and stared up at him, panting hard.

"It seems as though the wisdom has left you both." The king of the sky continued, his eyes throwing daggers at them. "Look at you two! Acting so shameful...what would Strider think if he saw his best friend and his son fighting like this? What a disgrace...and in front of the filly too!" He turned his majestic head towards the frightened Nova, who watched them in terror. "Is this how the noble blood of Mustangs behave?"

Cloud and Spirit lowered their heads in shame, both of them resembling tiny colts caught making mischief.

"Cloud," The intelligent bird shot his chilling gaze at the older stallion. "what has become of your good intentions? Didn't you promise Esperanza to bring Spirit to her safe and sound? Would she appreciate you attacking her only son like this?"

At these painfully truthful words, Cloud felt like never showing his face to anyone again. His light forelock draped over his expressions and he hid himself in it, not daring to lift up his eyes.

"And you..." The Eagle turned to the younger stallion. "...what happened to your manners? You cannot disrespect elderly like that. You know better, Spirit. And you also know that Rain chose to leave you because of the differences you two have. Cloud is right, the herd is in need of a responsible leader. Let the mare go...you both deserve to be happy without tormenting one another."

"Let her go." Repeated the symbol of freedom. This time his gaze was softer and full of understanding towards the lovesick, young stallion. He knew this would be difficult for Spirit, yet he could handle it.

Spirit gazed at his friend apologetically, tears began to build up in his eyes as he listened to his wise words. He felt so conflicted, so utterly torn, so defeated in that very second. It was truly happening? He had to make a choice between staying with his herd and going after his beloved. How could he give up Rain? He didn't know life without her anymore... yet all of his rational senses were telling him to listen to the Eagle's sage advice. Perhaps they were right...perhaps Rain would be better off without him.

But what about him?

Would he be better off without her?

Then another thought formed into his mind, and a fierce determination struck him like lightening again, reviving his momentarily defeated spirit. NO! He would not and could not allow himself to leave things off with his true love as if nothing ever happened. He needed to see her, talk to her, to find out what troubled her...why she had left without even saying a word to him? Nothing was lost yet. They were two birds of a feather. Incredibly different yet incredibly alike. He could not give up on their love...he had made that promise to Rain one night and he'd keep it till his last breath. He had to see her...even if it would be for the last time.

"You are asking me to rip my heart out, Eagle." Spirit began with a whisper. "She is my heart...I cannot let her go."

With that, he turned around and snapped into a rapid gallop. "Tell my mother I'll be back soon!" He neighed loudly, his legs moving faster and faster as he took off and towards the outstretched miles of his wild, untamed lands. Soon the scenery would change, after all, his mind was set on one direction and that was...the direction to the village of the Lakota tribe, where Rain's homeland lay.

"Spirit! Come back!" Cloud called after him anxiously. He stood there, unable to do much and watched the younger horse gallop and disappear into the sunrise. His eyes were wide in shock. How stubborn, reckless, determined and crazy his best friend's son was! Just like Strider used to be.

The Eagle simply shook his head, as if knowing all along that Spirit would do just that despite his counsel. He had not changed from his younger self that much. He just hoped that the wisdom of the land would follow him wherever he'd go.

"Can you believe this?" Cloud asked him, once Spirit was no longer insight.

"He's always been this way."

"Yeah, no kidding." Remarked the older stallion with an amused laugh. "Just like his father. Goodness only knows the trouble he used to get us in to."

"He will come back, Cloud." The wise bird told him calmly. "Spirit may be fiery and rebellious but he loves his family more than anything. It's just that Rain has also become part of it, and he can't abandon her."

"I suppose you are right." The horse nickered in agreement. "I should inform Esperanza about this and oh!" Cloud exclaimed suddenly. "Yes, of course, I have to escort you, my dear, to the Cimarron herd." He finally remembered that Raven's daughter had to be standing there silently and patiently waiting for him. Poor filly! He had forgotten all about her. However, when Cloud looked around to find her lovely figure, she was nowhere to be seen.


	36. Decisions & Challenges

**Chapter 36**

 **Decisions & Challenges**

 _"What do I do now? So much has changed."_

* * *

That late night, Willow found Esperanza silently gazing up at the twinkling stars. All day, she had been extremely quiet and barely interacted with the rest of the herd. Willow did not know what to think. She was extremely worried for the lead mare as well as their new situation they found themselves in. Truth be told, she saw it coming. After all, Misty was Spirit's mare and sooner or later she'd be in foal, unless something was wrong with her physically. But what she did not expect was for Misty to be so cruel and unfeeling toward everyone, especially towards Rain. Willow understood just how conflicted Esperanza was. After all, what were they to do now? Misty did not deserve to be in their herd anymore...not after those horrible things she did. However, she was going to have Spirit's foal...like it or not, she was now forever part of the Cimarron band.

As soon as the most of the members of the herd went to sleep for the night, including the vile Misty, Willow detached herself from the group and slowly walked toward the palomino lead mare. Esperanza was once again standing at the canyon's edge, passing her hours in tranquil solitude.

"Why aren't you resting?" She nickered softly as soon as her sharp ears caught the sounds of Willow's hoofbeats.

Strider's oldest sister walked up to her with a small, yet sad smile. "I will ask you the same question."

Esperanza turned her beautiful head and looked at the mare standing next to her. "How can I sleep after what I heard today?"

"Listen, Goonda and I talked it over amongst us and we both agreed, Misty needs to leave." Willow stated with firm determination.

Esperanza stared at her, feeling slightly surprised and offended even. "Why did you speak about this behind my back? I'm still in charge; I'll make that decision."

"To be fair, this does not concern any of us." Willow went on to explain calmly. "It's Spirit who has to make that choice."

"If he returns, that is." Goonda threw in as she jogged up to the two mares that were standing under the dark sky.

Esperanza shot her a cool glare. "Are you saying that he won't?"

"We must be ready for everything."

Willow nodded in agreement. "It's true, Esperanza. Our job is to keep this herd together in harmony, whether your son returns or not. We all have our duties to follow."

"Are you both suggesting that we should kick Misty out? Even after what she revealed to us?" The creamy mare questioned, her conflicted feelings rising like the levels of the high sea waters.

"It will be the wisest thing to do, Esperanza." Goonda admitted lowly, dipping her head in respect.

"But what about the foal?"

"If I were you," Willow started confidently. "I would not want a devil's spawn in my herd."

"Devil's spawn?!" Esperanza exclaimed suddenly in outrage. "You're forgetting that my son is the sire of her foal!" Her ears lay flat against her head as her nostrils flared in anger.

"Yes, but who is to say that the foal won't inherit the mean spirit of its dam?" Willow argued sternly. "Misty will most likely raise her spawn with a cruel disposition, and I'll be damned if I stand aside and watch it happen."

"Besides," Goonda cut in with a gentler tone. "Misty has been lying to us for so long. Perhaps she is yet again fooling us with this pregnancy? What if she is just making it up so that we can allow her to stay in the herd?"

"I don't know." Esperanza sighed, overcome with a feeling of helplessness. "The fact is that she and my son...well, they were together. She could very well be telling the truth."

"Or lying." Willow emphasized. "Esperanza, I know you have a kind heart, but we need to get rid of her as soon as possible. She represents nothing but danger to our band."

"Willow is right." Goonda spoke up in agreement. "We don't need the likes of her in our peaceful herd. Spirit would agree too."

Esperanza shut her eyes, taking a deep breath as she began contemplating on what was the correct thing to do. Exhaling sharply, she looked up at the two mares before her with a sense of determination. "Do you realize what you two are suggesting me? You're saying that I should exile my own grand-foal from the herd as well. And I cannot do that. At least not until I know what Spirit thinks of this."

"Listen Esperanza-" Willow started but was cut off swiftly by the lead mare.

"No! I will not kick Misty out yet. Not until my son returns."

"You're making a mistake." The older sister of Strider insisted passionately. "Spirit would agree with us. After what Misty did to Rain, I'm sure he'd be the first to send her away."

"I have made my decision." Esperanza repeated, no longer willing to listen to either Willow or Goonda. "Now, I suggest you two get some rest because you're wasting your time with me."

Goonda shook her head in disappointment, realizing that arguing with the lead mare was pointless. Willow glared at Esperanza for couple of seconds, still believing that she was making a grave error in keeping Misty in the herd. But before the two mares could leave her presence, all three of them sensed an approaching horse. Their ears perked forward, noses were stretched out to the direction of the breeze in order to smell the stranger.

"It's Cloud!" Esperanza cried happily as she recognized the scent of her companion.

"Oh, perhaps he brings good tidings?" Goonda said with an equally ecstatic neigh.

The three mares left the canyon and set off at an easy lope to meet with the mighty stallion half-way. All three of them excited and anxious at the news that he might've delivered them.

"Greetings!" The pale gleaming horse said as he came up to them. The sun was already rising over the horizon, the dawn was almost at bay.

"Cloud, my dear friend," Esperanza nickered sweetly. "Please, tell me, what has become of my son?"

"As I said before, Esperanza, he is safe and sound."

At this, the three mares let out a sigh of relief and Esperanza couldn't help but beam joyfully. "Thank goodness! But why is it that he is not with you?" She knitted her brows in slight concern.

"He has the blood of Strider in his veins, does he not?" The stallion commented with an amused smirk. "He is way too stubborn to listen to reason."

"So Spirit has made up his mind to find her and bring her back." Esperanza concluded as she quickly realized why her son had not returned yet. "He has gone after Rain..."

"Indeed," Cloud nodded and rolled his eyes. "I tried my very best to make him abandon the foolish, pointless mission, but he wouldn't listen and we almost got into a heated fight."

"Oh no." Esperanza let out a small whinny. "Spirit has always been so head-strong. I doubt he'd ever give up Rain. He loves her very much."

"Yes, but he fails to realize that she no longer wants him." Cloud snorted angrily. "I honestly don't know what his plan is. Is he seriously going to attempt on dragging her back here against her will?"

"That will never work." Willow threw in, completely shocked at the mere idea of it.

"Adding an unwilling mare to the herd will only cause trouble." Agreed Goonda wisely.

"Well, it seems like Spirit has lost all of his senses and fails to reason properly." Cloud explained, his previous frustration with the young son of Strider raced back in him. "I gave up in trying to persuade him to follow me here. And then of course, that foolish filly disappeared without a trace." He added with a low mutter.

"What filly?" Esperanza asked curiously.

"Raven's oldest daughter."

"What was she doing with you?"

Cloud let out a small exhale and rolled his eyes again. "I don't know. Apparently the little filly is in love with your son or something, and was stalking him. Who knows really?"

"Where is she now?" Esperanza questioned anxiously. "If something bad happens to her, Raven will be incredibly upset."

"Well, Raven had to keep an eye on her then. Because she too is extremely reckless and you know what?" Cloud began to rant in irritation. "I give up in trying to beat some wisdom into the heads of the foolish youngsters. For some reason, they all think they know more than any of us. So whatever...to hell with them!" He finished with an angry snort and stomped his foot on the patchy ground.

Esperanza remained silent for couple of minutes, her eyes shifted towards the rising golden sun and then back to Cloud. "I want to thank you for all your assistance. Please, do not feel obliged to continue watching out for us. Go back to your herd, Cloud. We shall patiently await for Spirit now."

"Are you sure?" The stallion questioned with a worried nicker. "The two-leggeds have been wandering around our territory this past few days and to be honest, I have a bad feeling about this. In fact, Spirit running after that domesticated filly is a huge mistake, if you ask me."

"Well, then what do you suggest we do?" The lead mare said desperately. "It's not like we have much of a choice here. We just have to wait."

"I say, you lead the Cimarron band to my herd. We can all remain together for a while where I'll keep an eye on everyone." Cloud suggested with a courteous invite and beckoned her to follow him.

"Oh..." Esperanza froze, she was not expecting this sort of proposition from the pale colored stallion. "I...um, I don't know what to say."

"Esperanza," Goonda turned to her urgently. "This is not a bad idea. We need the protection of a stallion."

"We cannot constantly wait around for your son as he runs off gallivanting about to goodness knows where. We need to keep this herd safe." Firmly added the clever Willow.

"And perhaps Cloud might help us with our little dilemma." Goonda indicated politely.

"Why? What's wrong?" The proud stallion questioned with a raise of his brows.

Esperanza lowered her eyes as she let out a small sigh. She was feeling incredibly pressured as well as conflicted about everything that was befalling on her head in that moment. She was no longer confident nor sure on what was the right thing to do and neither Goonda, Willow or Cloud were much help.

"Misty is in foal."

"Who is Misty again?" Cloud blinked in confusion.

"She was one of Spirit's mares, who proved to be a manipulative liar and she tried to kill Rain." Willow explained with heightened anger. "And when we decided to kick her out of this herd, she told us she was in foal."

"From Spirit?" Questioned the stallion in surprise.

"Who else?" Willow frowned annoyed.

"I don't know." Cloud said defensively. "What if she was with some rogue? Why would you even trust a compulsive liar like her?"

"Thank you!" Exclaimed Willow happily. "That's exactly what I've been saying to Esperanza. We don't need her and we should not trust a word she says to us anymore."

"I will not kick her out without my son's consent." Insisted Esperanza yet again, her voice getting louder and sterner.

"That is your decision." Nodded Cloud in understanding. "I will not pressure you into making that choice without Spirit. However, I will continue to nag you about bringing the Cimarron herd to my valleys. That way, I will protect you from threats. Please, Esperanza, think about it." His gaze intensified.

Esperanza smiled at the stallion's persistence and shook her head. He meant well and no matter what, Cloud had always been a wonderful friend to both her and Strider. She knew that Spirit would not return until he somehow managed to convince Rain to come back with him, which, she suspected, would take a considerable amount of time. Willow and Goonda were right. Cimarron herd needed a protective aura of a strong stallion. Perhaps, Cloud's suggestion was not so bad, after all? Esperanza looked up and grinned at him with resolution. "Oh alright, fine. Let us go."

* * *

Bolder had been watching Rain closely, as she confidently, and with a determined purpose, paved the path for them. It was obvious that she knew the way to her homeland very well and was incredibly desperate to return to it. Her pace was fast at first and Bolder had to keep up with her by jogging. He did not mind at all, that it was a mare that led the way for him. After all, he was only there to escort her back to her home safely. For the most part, both of them were silent and since Rain did not really show any interest in conversing with him, he did not press her with small-talks either. He often found himself gazing at her long flaxen tail that swayed like a soft silk in a hot summer's breeze. The afternoon sun also accentuated every angle of her dainty figure, making Bolder stare at her form longer than he intended. Then he'd instantly catch himself in the act and quietly would curse himself from being so ungentlemanly. But perhaps, more than anything, he always got distracted by those sparkling sapphire eyes that occasionally glanced at him. Every time she'd direct her gaze at him, his heart would suddenly skip a beat or two.

Presently, the blood-bay son of Flint noticed that for thirty minutes now, Rain had been dragging her legs and had fallen behind. No longer was she in the lead, it was Bolder standing in the front as if he knew the way to the Lakota settlement. He stopped and looked back at her. The beautiful, young mare was panting hard, appearing quite tired as well as dehydrated. The Lone Stallion became worried when he saw her stumble on a rocky ground. He trotted up to her right away and motioned to stop.

"Are you alright, Rain?" He nickered in concern, his dark brown eyes searching for her blue ones. "You look exhausted. Maybe we should take a break."

Rain shook her head fiercely, trying her best to pull herself together. "No, I'm fine really. I guess I'm just under the weather because of this heat."

"You need water." Bolder told her firmly. "And it also wouldn't hurt if you got something to eat." As he said this, his eyes darted toward her lithe body. She appeared to be little bit on the skinner side. He could see subtle signs of bones around her flanks and that began to worry him even more.

"Yes, perhaps you are right. I do feel a little thirsty." Rain admitted, forcing a slight smile on her muzzle.

"What about food? You have not been eating at all since our journey began. Forgive me, but I can't help noticing how thin you look." He finished gently, his tone sounding caring and polite.

"Thin?" Rain raised her brows, blinking in stunned confusion. "That's so strange. I actually feel heavier as if I gained weight. And I'm not hungry at all."

"Well, in any case, you need to get a drink and we should probably seek out some shade as well." Bolder suggested thoughtfully and gestured her softly to follow him. "There is a small stream down here somewhere." He shifted his ears back and forth, straining to hear the flowing water.

Rain nodded, as the young stallion stirred and began walking downward right where the river valleys lay. Rain followed him, sweat was dripping from her forehead as the merciless heat of mid-summer's sun shone upon her. It seemed like they were walking for hours when finally her ears detected the sounds of a small gushing waterfall that fell effortlessly in the flowing river. Bolder respectfully moved aside, so that she could get a drink first. Rain smiled gratefully at that and lowered her head, sucking on the fresh water. Afterwards, the young stallion allowed himself to drop his head and get a drink as well. He had been so concerned for the lovely mare that failed to notice just how thirsty he too had become.

Cool, fresh water felt incredibly wonderful to the dry mouth of Rain and she drank and drank as if her life depended on it. Once all done, she could not help but wander her blue eyes towards the loner horse. Just now she was beginning to see how handsome he looked. His pelt was so dark and so red as if painted in the color of blood, and the sun rippled it with a glorious, rich sheen. She quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught, when Bolder's eyes met hers and she couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. She must've looked extremely silly.

"There is a shade here in the tall trees." The stallion began, ignoring the flushed expressions of Rain. In fact, he did not realize she'd been staring at him. "I believe it'll be wise if we remain here till it cools down a little. The weather should be a lot better by the evening."

"At this rate, I'll never make it to Lakota." Rain stated sadly. "I don't understand what's wrong with me. I've travelled way longer than this and not once did I feel so fatigued. Could I be getting sick?"

"Don't worry about it..." Bolder encouraged with a soft, courteous smile. "It's too hot and to be fair, we did have unpleasant stormy conditions days before. All of that must've been exhausting for you."

The young mare let out a deep sigh. "I suppose you have a point."

"Now, I want you to try and eat something, alright?" The Lone Stallion spoke up as he led her towards the grassier area right under the shades of tall pine trees.

"I can't promise that." Rain smirked, following the young stallion with a matching stride.

"You have to." Bolder gazed at her meaningfully. "At least try a little."

Rain fell silent, as she suddenly found herself getting lost in those gentle, intelligent brown eyes that seemed to look right into her soul. There was something so familiar about them. Why, oh why, did this horse remind her so much of her beloved, golden stallion, Spirit? Why did they both have those same, warm eyes? It was the exact same deep gaze.

"Rain?" The loner horse asked, when he noticed that she was in a daze. "You alright?"

Just like that, she was brought back to reality. Blinking, she quickly nodded, trying to wave away his concerns. "Yes, yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I don't know... you seemed distracted." Bolder remarked causally. "And you did not answer to my request."

"Request?"

"To eat."

"Oh!" Rain exclaimed as she remembered it suddenly. "Right."

"So then eat."

Rain playfully rolled her eyes at him and dropped her head in the lush grass, forcing herself to take few bites.

Bolder could not retain a low chuckle and once the young mare was grazing, he too allowed himself to eat a little.

Not even a full minute of tranquility passed for the two young horses, when all of a sudden, they both heard a terrifying, loud roar in the distance. As if on cue, they jerked their heads up, freezing in deep fear. Bolder's body was tensed, his nostrils flaring, his eyes squinting to spot the incoming threat. Rain was almost completely paled in fright.

"What on earth was that?" The young stallion asked in shock.

"Sounded like a bear to me." Rain responded with a weak nicker.

Bolder's eyes almost popped out of its shells when he caught a sight of a big, brown bear charging right out of the nearby forest and toward them. "RUN!" He screamed on top of his lungs.

The two horses instantly snapped into a mad gallop, all of their instincts telling them to race faster and faster from the horrible threat. Even though, they were both bolting away with all the might and strength each possessed, Rain still found herself falling behind and suddenly conflicted thoughts began rushing inside her head. She could not understand it... She had encountered bears before, back in Lakota village with Little Creek, and not once did they ever appear antagonistic toward her or her human. What could be the problem now? Perhaps things weren't as they seemed. In fact, she had heard another distant noise of the similar species coming from the other side of the river. At the moment, the bear was gaining up to her, with every move of the paws, the ground shook vigerously beneath its great power. Something changed inside the young mare, she abruptly halted and turned around, facing the attacking bear head-on.

"RAIN! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Cried Bolder in shock and utmost panic. "Why did you stop?!" He swung his entire body round and galloped back to retrieve her before it was too late. Was this filly completely out of her mind?

Just as the young stallion had reached her, and before he could usher the mare to safety, the bear was already upon them, standing up on its hind legs and roaring so loudly that all of their manes and tails swirled as if blown by the strong, storm winds.

"I'll distract him, you run!" Urgently exclaimed Bolder to Rain as he reared on his back legs, trying to show the opponent that he was not afraid. Even when he stood on his hind-end, the bear still appeared to be twice his size in height as well as weight.

"No wait-!" Cried Rain, but was cut off when the bear suddenly moved its enormous paw and struck the young stallion, sending him flying off to the other side of the meadow.

"Bolder!" Rain screamed in horror, and instantly turned back at the giant, terrifying creature in front of her, who obviously viewed her as its next target.

Everything seemed to stop in that moment as the sudden realization hit the young paint mare that if she was not going to step up and do something quick, they would all, including the crazed bear, be in a huge trouble.

* * *

The clever brown stallion, Flint, was incredibly relieved to have his foolish brother, Azogar, out of his herd and once again back in his own grounds. As much as he valued his imprudent brother, he still couldn't help but notice just how much disturbance he and his small band brought to his entire herd. Presently, Flint's clan was once again grazing peacefully in harmony and tranquility, without a care in the world. Nothing bothered them. His lovely mares were doting over the little ones and the yearling horses were playfully racing with each other. Everyone appeared to be happy in the mid-summer's wonderful afternoon day. Everyone, but his favorite mare, Beauty, who was also the herd's lead mare.

She seemed detached from the other herd members, appeared extremely glum and quietly kept nursing her and Flint's one month old filly. Instantly, the wise band stallion became worried and jogged up to her, desperate to find out the source of his beloved's misery.

"My dear," he nickered softly, as he approached her with caution. "What seems to be the trouble? You look unhappy."

His Beauty had always been an intelligent, vivacious and a stunning mare. She was the second in command and often matched him in assertiveness and quick-witted tactics. For her to brood in solitude was a strange occurrence.

Flint gently reached out and nuzzled her as their youngest daughter finished nursing and started playfully rolling on the grass, moving her long, lanky legs to and fro.

"I'm very worried, Flint." The bay colored Beauty admitted, still keeping her watchful eyes on the tiny filly.

"About what?" Her stallion asked with a concerned tone.

Beauty allowed herself to turn her head and look at her mate. "Ever since the word about the two-leggeds scouting out our lands came to us, I haven't been the same."

"Don't get so upset about that. We are far away from their reach. They won't harm us." Flint explained calmly and rested his head on her withers, embracing her closely.

"I'm not worried about us..."

"You are not?"

"No, I am very concerned for our firstborn's safety." Beauty whimpered softly. "What if our Bolder gets captured?"

"Now, why would you say that?" Flint stared at her with a surprised countenance. "We have raised our son well and gave him a lot of knowledge in surviving on his own. He is not in danger."

"You don't know that." The worried mother insisted firmly. "Ever since he left us, he has been wandering all alone. You know how dangerous and unsafe that is?"

"I'm not a fan of his isolation either," Admitted Flint with a low nicker. "But he is old enough to make his own decisions and face his own challenges. How else will he acquire his herd some day?"

"You don't understand how reckless he is being..." The mare shook her head in distress. "Didn't Azogar say that he was chasing some domesticated filly? She will be the end of him if he encounters the two-leggeds because of her."

"Let's give him and us some credit, my dear." Flint began, his tone comforting with assurance. "We educated him with a lot of wisdom and wild sense. He will be fine, if he remembers all of our guidance."

Beauty, somehow, was still having doubts. She let out a heavy sigh. "That doesn't always work. My full brother was incredibly smart and powerful, yet he still fell victim to the two-legged predators and so did his son. Granted, Spirit managed to outsmart them, but who is to say Bolder will be that lucky?"

"I didn't know Strider was your brother." Flint blinked in puzzlement. "You never mentioned it until now."

"Well, we were never that close." Beauty replied quietly. "He had left our family band early, when I was just our daughter's age." She tilted her head towards the sweet, little filly, who had become tired and was dozing off by her strong parents' side. "However, his capture story and death forever haunts me. I don't want our son to relieve the same fate. Out of all our foals, he is the one that shares similarities with my brother."

"Strider's heroic yet tragic death will forever be engraved in everyone's memory." Flint responded with a melancholy voice. "But our Bolder is not like Strider and neither is he like his impetuous and hotheaded son. He will not get into unnecessary trouble because of his overly curious and adventurous nature. After all, Bolder had always prefered to stay on the side lines. That's how we raised him." With that, Flint brushed his nose gently on his mare's muzzle. "Calm down, my dear...you are worrying for nothing."

"Oh, I don't know." Beauty let out a deep exhale. "Love makes even the wisest of creatures very impulsive and foolish. I don't want our Bolder falling victim to that."

"He won't." Flint insisted, anxious to stop the bothersome thoughts of his beloved, but at the same time, now he himself was beginning to feel concerned. He had heard from Azogar that Bolder had made up his mind to have Spirit's mare, who apparently used to belong to humans. That alone screamed for enormous trouble. And if Strider's son also cherished the young mare, the two stallions were bound to clash.

Flint wasn't about to admit it out loud, but somehow he began to realize that his firstborn would be facing a lot more challenges than he originally thought. And the fact that he was in love or 'obssessed' as Azogar put it, with his cousin's filly, who also used to live with the two-leggeds, complicated things enormously.


	37. The Heart Of Courage

**Chapter 37**

 **The Heart Of Courage**

 _"She was charming...in a stubborn, irritating kind of way."_

* * *

Rain's heart raced harder than ever as she faced the enormous dark bear in front of her. Its shadow darkened the entire surroundings, and destruction and death reeked from its body. Great terror overtook the young mare when the beast roared once more, rising up on its hind legs, bellowing loudly. It had sent the blood-bay stallion flying off to the other side of the meadow with just one strike of its giant paw, and now it seemed as though Rain's turn to experience the same trepidation had come.

Rain's ears pinned, rearing defensively, she screamed in opposition, leaping out of the way as the bear brought its forepaws down with a mighty thud, shaking the ground like an earthquake.

"Run, save yourself!" Cried Bolder, trying hard to force himself up on his feet, but the wound on his shoulder was too severe and he collapsed back again.

Indeed that would've been the wisest decision had Rain actually heeded his advice. However, the Lakota mare was too stubborn and too determined to set things straight. Suddenly, without warning, and before the bear could attack her, she took off with a fast gallop. Even though her heart was pounding with the thought of what was running behind her, it felt good to gallop again, to stretch her legs further and further with strategic resolution. Springing over logs, dodging around trees...a kind of recklessness filled her and she ran on, knowing exactly where she was headed. In no time her delicate legs entered the cool river as she attempted on crossing over the shallow water. Her hooves struggled in unison, she tried to get a hold of the stony, hard ground under the depths of the water, and on to the other side. Swimming did not prove difficult and in no time, she was on the bank.

Panting with effort, the paint filly glanced back to see if the bear was following. Satisfied that it was indeed running after her, still splashing in the water, she turned around to the dark woody area. The air clotted with fog, making everything look faint and blurry. The trees in the forest cast strange shadows around the dense woods. The bear had made it out of the water and kept chasing her with mad fury, Rain's eyes strained as she tried to look around the area. Just then, a vague sound came from nearby den. Digging her hooves firmly in the earth, Rain swung round and pierced her blues eyes at the approaching beast.

She reared again and crashed down with a warning neigh. "WAIT!"

The giant bear halted and came to a full stop, almost bumping heads with the filly. Everything appeared incredibly still as the two individuals froze in sudden silence. The mare was the first to break off the quietness. "Your cubs are here." Rain nickered softly, her gaze conveying warmness and understanding. "We had nothing to do with their disappearance. I know you are just a mother trying to protect your family."

The bear watched her in silence, her angered, furious expressions slowly melted as her eyes became soft.

"Here they are." Rain tossed her head towards the small den where the three little bear cubs moved about restlessly. Apperantly the little darlings had wandered off while their mother went off to bring them food, and then, found themselves in the wrong den.

The protective mother, without a second thought, rushed to the side of its youngsters and once the happy family reunited, she looked back at Rain in utter surprise, as if not expecting such a strange behaviour from a creature like her.

Rain allowed a small smile to appear on her muzzle as she looked over at them, her heart managed to relax a bit. "I know you did not mean to hurt us. You were just worried for your little ones."

The bear's previous hostile countenance changed and she nodded gratefully at Rain. A mutual understanding passing through them both. She lowered her eyes in sympathy and apology, demonstrating that she regretted the aggressive outburst she had displayed at her and her friend.

"Today, paint filly," The bear began with humbled gentleness. "You've showed me not only courage and cleverness, but empathy and kindness. I was ready to destroy you and your stallion. In fact, despite the fact that I attacked him, you still helped me find my young ones. The words I've heard are true about the likes of you...they don't call your species noble, sensitive, wise and magnificent for nothing. I thank you." And with that, she bowed her head to the ground.

Bolder arrived on the scene, just in time to witness the mother bear thanking Rain benevolently and leading away her little cubs further into the deep forest. He stared at the disappearing beasts and the young mare in stunned silence.

"You are, by far, the craziest horse I've ever encountered." He rasped out at last in shock.

Rain couldn't help but chuckle with a small shake of her head. "You haven't met Spirit." She mumbled so quietly that the young stallion had not even heard her.

"What on earth happened? Mind explaining?"

"She meant no harm." Rain began calmly. "You see, she was only trying to protect and find her little ones. She thought we hurt them."

"She meant no harm?" Bolder's eyes were wide in disbelief. "Look at my shoulder."

Truly, the strike of the bear's paw had been so brutal that the stallion's skin of the tissue on the right shoulder was ripped apart, and the red blood streamed down from it mercilessly.

"Oh no," Gasped the paint mare. She quickly trotted towards him with a worried nicker. "This needs to be stitched up."

"W-what?"

"My human," Her blue eyes gazed at him meaningfully. "He can heal this wound."

"I'm not letting a two-legged approach me." Bolder answered stubbornly and swished his long, auburn tail. The mere thought of it was just way too ridiculous!

"Don't be so foolish, you're bleeding. This may become dangerous for your overall health." Rain insisted firmly, her voice rising in concern.

"It's just a scratch, I'll be fine." The young blood-bay stated plainly, attempting not to wince at the pain the wound was causing him.

Rain, however, was not falling for it, not even for an instant. She raised her brows and rolled her eyes. "Why are you being so stubborn? Let me see," She slowly reached her velvety muzzle to inspect the nasty gash. As soon as her nose touched his skin, Bolder felt a small tingle of shivers running up and down his entire body.

"It can cause infection, if we don't clean it." Rain nickered thoughtfully, her eyes rising gently to meet his gaze. She had seen the Lakota people caring for the wounded war horses with numerous remedies before, and she knew for a fact that her dear Little Creek was exceptional at it. After all, had he not preformed a miracle on her when everyone thought she was a lost cause and dying?

"I've...ah," It seemed as though Bolder forgot to communicate. In fact, the more this beautiful mare doted over him, the more his heart soared and his stomach filled with butterflies. "I've dealt with cuts before, I sh-should be, um...fine."

With great care, Rain gently brushed her nose on his shoulder to wipe away small liquids of blood. "Please, follow me to the village. My human will take care of this." She stared up at him timidly, her blue eyes sparking in the afternoon sunshine. Bolder could feel her soft breath on the side of his face, as well as her every touch almost drove him mad with longing. It didn't help that in that moment her scent was so sweet and she was so close to him. His heartbeat quickened, every time her delicate skin touched his and he was left yearning for more.

If this continued, he feared he wouldn't be able to hold himself back and that scared him. He was not a brute...he needed to control himself!

So before things could get completely out of line, he quickly moved away. What on earth was she doing to him?! He couldn't have her, yet that's all he could think about.

Clearing his throat, Bolder started nervously. "I'll be fine, Rain. Don't worry about me."

"You got hurt only because you were trying to protect me." Rain explained with a slight frown. "I feel responsible. I promise, Little Creek is a good man. He won't hurt you. He will help you and then set you free."

 _"And who'll set me free from your spell?"_ Wondered Bolder to himself.

"Please, consider it." Rain continued to implore. "We aren't too far away, and you were already escorting me back to the village. So why not get some help when you need it?"

Little sorceress! How much power did this stubborn, paint filly have over him. His father, Flint would've been so ashamed of the decisions he was making lately. He felt so bewitched by her charming allure. Yet he couldn't tear himself away from her exquisite figure or resist the sparkle in her sapphire eyes.

With a deep exhale, Bolder chuckled lightly. "Have it your way, Rain. Have it your way."

* * *

 **Bolder's trying to steal his cousin's mare...lol. Not cool dude, not cool! Anyway, reviews and your opinions encourage me to update sooner. So keep them coming! Thanks a lot everyone.**


	38. Complicated

**Chapter 38**

 **Complicated**

 _"And how do I explain it when I don't know what to say?"_

* * *

The breeze blew his jet black mane out behind him like the glittering, crests of wave, lifting the dark forelock from his eyes. The golden stallion stood poised on the high rocks of the range, overlooking the wild, untamed lands that seem to be outstretched before him miles and miles. He observed the rising sun before him and muttered to himself quietly. "Two more days. Two more."

Then he tossed his regal head, kicking up his heels and went galloping down the slope that had been nourished by the summer rains and was now flourished with lush green plants. The wind danced around the young stallion as he bolted like lightening through the tall trees. Faster, faster he went, while the fox ran from him, the hare hid from him, a hawk flew over him and the lone wolf watched him from a distance. The stallions's heart was pounding in his great chest. He drew the morning air in through his dilated nostrils, felt it fill him, felt the same cool air touch his hot golden hide and he flung his head to neigh. The only answer came from the flying echoes, for there was no other horse within miles. No other horse would have gone to the top of the range on the rocky mountains.

Spirit looked southwards, over a great desert plain to another higher mountains beyond that were located northwards. He needed to leave his homeland for a certain time, and go towards the south west, where he had been taken a year before. While his desire to regain the beautiful paint mare's heart was still burning strongly inside him, he felt very unsure about the mere thought of seeing the two-leggeds again. He did miss Little Creek...the young, brave Lakota boy, who had proven to him just how trustworthy some humans were, but he was still a two-legged, surrounded by other two-leggeds and not many of them had good intentions. Even though, Rain's tribe was different, they were always the targets of the cavalry, that were led by the pale-faced two-leggeds. Those pale-faced creatures were indeed very predatory species. In fact, Spirit was worried. It seemed as though, they were once again back in his lands and he felt utterly torn. This was the time when his herd needed him the most, yet here he was, leaving his homeland and family behind and making his way back to the human settlement in order to find Rain.

Of course, none of this would've happened if he hadn't messed up in the first place. He snorted in anger, still unable to forgive himself for his terrible mistake and dug his hooves in the ground. He slowed his pace and was now simply trotting along the path, trying to scan out anything strange or unfamiliar. It was in that moment, Spirit began to sense that he was being followed - observed- even. He no longer felt alone...it was as though someone was watching him closely, studying his every single move. He froze suddenly, his ears twitched back and forth nervously. It was quiet, nothing could be heard...too quiet for his liking. Out in the open he went, silently, warily, ears pricked, every muscle tense, ready to leap for his life - but as daring and curious as ever he had been. Then a sudden thought formed in his mind and he couldn't help but roll his eyes in amusement. Why, of course! How could he have been so ignorant and unsuspecting...it was so obvious who had decided to follow him. He came to a full stop and once recognizing that the unknown stranger was quite close to him now, he sighed and spoke up, his head turned towards the bushes.

"It's no use, Cloud. Come out of hiding. I know you are following me."

What came after this was few moments of dead silence.

Then the low trees moved and the bushes slowly parted as the horse hiding behind them emerged out in the sun. But instead of seeing a burly, strong stallion, a graceful, shy, young mare appeared before him.

"Nova? W-what are you doing here?" Spirit asked in surprise, completely taken aback at this revelation.

The filly lowered her head, feeling extremely embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, I know what you must think of me. I am not a stalker, I promise."

Spirit couldn't help chuckling slightly. "You know, that's exactly what a stalker would say." He said with a teasing smirk, flushing the already timid mare even more.

The horrified look on Nova's face caused Spirit to laugh out loud and he shook his head. "Relax. It's a joke."

"Oh..." She lowered her eyes, feeling even more ashamed and embarrassed than before. Why couldn't she just say anything right to this stallion?

Spirit tried to catch her timid gaze and neared her slowly. "Why did you follow me? These are bad times to wander alone. You must stay with a herd for safety." His words were spoken with a gentle, caring tone that made Nova finally lift her eyes to meet his tender expression.

"I know, I just did not want to return to my family band." She explained with a naive look of a filly.

"Then, why didn't you allow Cloud to escort you to my herd?"

Nova frowned. "Because you weren't headed there."

Spirit paused, Cloud's words about Nova being in love with him floated back to his mind. He still could not understand it or believe it in any way. It was simply a ridiculous notion. And yet...there was no denying that something unusual was going on here.

"What do you mean?" Spirit asked with a raise of his brows.

Nova was trying to find courage within herself to admit the truth. After all she had been through to seek him out, might as well just confess it and get it out of her chest.

"I..."

Spirit remained silent, waiting for the confusing filly to speak up.

"I...um, ...wish to be with you."

"With me?" The stallion repeated in disbelief.

Nova nodded slowly, feeling incredibly flushed and embarrassed.

Spirit cleared his throat uncomfortably, still confused. "I see, but right now, I have something important to do. It'll be better if you returned to the herd."

"Oh no, please, don't turn me away." Nova begged anxiously. "I've been looking for you for so long."

"Looking for me?" Spirit repeated stunned, his eyes wide in perplexity.

"Yes." Nova nickered softly.

The stallion knitted his brows, her answers did not seem to satisfy his curiosity one bit. They weren't helpful at all when it came to understanding her motives. Not that it mattered anymore, he needed to continue his journey to find Rain. This silly filly was wasting his time. But the caring side of him did not wish to abandon her without being sure that she was safe and sound.

"Listen, Nova," Spirit started calmly, yet there was sudden urgency in his voice. "I do not know what exactly you want with me, but I know one thing. If you do not quickly find a refuge and join either a new herd or your family band, you'll get captured and this time, I may not be able to rescue you. Please, go on your way and stay safe. And do not slow down my mission."

The twinkle of brightness in the young filly's eyes instantly vanished and were replaced with nothing but disappointment. "Your mission? As in your mission to force a runaway mare back into the herd? That is not a behaviour of a noble stallion."

Spirit tried really hard not to get upset or annoyed with the young mare's words. Still, it was almost impossible not to become irritated with her ignorant statement. She knew nothing about him or Rain. She needed to stay silent about this matter. "If I were you, I wouldn't be so quick to make presumptions about things I don't know."

Nova felt her own heart slowly tearing into pieces as she began to realize that the handsome stallion in front of her had another mare in his heart and mind. And what made things worse was the mere fact that it was obvious that Spirit did not think much of her as a mare. He probably just viewed her as a very young, inexperienced, foolish and rebellious filly, who needed to return to her natal band.

However, before either one of them could continue speaking, a loud cracking noise caused by the trotting hoofbeats were heard. Instinctively Nova spooked and jumped behind Spirit, while the stallion stood protectively towering over her, his ears perked forward, his nostrils trying to catch the scent of an intruder.

Nova's eyes widened in shock when she recognized the scent of the incoming stallion. "Oh no! It's Azogar!" She exclaimed in terror.

It was then, Spirit spotted the silver grullo horse making his way down the high plateau and towards them, along with his three mares and foals following him closely. While Nova appeared to be trembling with anxiousness, Spirit just stood there with a proud smirk. If Azogar was seeking trouble again, he'd certainly get it. And this time, Spirit would not be so forgiving towards him.

However, it did not look like the silver stallion expected either one of them to be there at all, nor did it seem as though he had any intention of steering up unwanted trouble. In fact, when he noticed them from a far, his countenance appeared just as shocked as Nova's had been. He stopped in the distance, turned to his mares, exchanged few words with them and then very cautiously, began striding towards Spirit and Nova.

Once he got close enough to hear and see them properly, he started with a smug expression. "Oh my, had I've known you two love birds were here, I would've taken a different route."

Spirit cringed in distaste at that statement, while Nova couldn't help but blush, feeling very uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here, Azogar? Wasn't one beating enough?" The golden stallion asked with a sarcastic, superior tone, wounding the stallion's pride again.

Flint's brother was definitely unamused as he pinned his ears back at him. "I want nothing to do with you, cocky, young upstart. I am only minding my own business and moving my herd somewhere safe. There's been a talk of men among the creatures of the wild, and so, I'm trying to stay alert."

"That is a wise decision." Spirit agreed, his ironic tone had changed into serious one.

"Well, in any case, I do not seek your approval, son of Strider." Azogar told him haughtily.

"I never asked you to." Spirit rolled his eyes, completely done with the buffoon in front of him. "Do whatever you want, just stay out of my way." He snorted.

Azogar glared at him angrily, as the sudden urge to challenge the golden horse again surged through him. But luckily, this time, he knew better. His eyes wandered towards the lovely daughter of Raven that stood behind Spirit and he let out a bitter chuckle.

"Nova, my dear, it looks like your esteemed stallion is not much of a leader either. You were quick to criticize me when I left my family for urgent businesses, but when he abandons his large herd and runs off gallivanting about, no one bets an eye."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust, his voice laced with a hint of mocking jealousy. "But I suppose love is blind, my little love birds."

"I am NOT her stallion! We are not love birds! And you are wasting my time right now!" Spirit finally snapped enraged. Every passing second spent with this idiot could've been essentially used to continue his journey in finding Rain. And instead, here he was, listening to his spewing nonsense.

Spirit's furious outburst was enough to silence the dim-witted Azogar as it was enough to completely shatter the hopeful, romantic dreams of the young Nova, who looked ready to burst into tears.

Flint's brother paused for a minute as he studied the scene in front of him. "This is a peculiar turn of events, I must say." He started after a moment of reflection. "You, silly filly...you've been rejected." He stared at Nova with a prevailed smirk. "This admired, heroic stallion of yours turned out to be nothing but an utter jerk. Serves your right for taking my affections for granted."

A large lump formed inside Nova's throat as tears began to swell in her eyes. She was unable to fight her devastating feelings and soon watery liquid rolled down her cheeks. Spirit looked at her in stunned silence, partly confused, partly guilty. Had Cloud been right all along? And did he just break the poor mare's heart with his blunt exclamations? His head began to spin.

"And I guess I know why you are away from the herd..." Azogar continued as he shifted his gaze to Spirit. "You've lost that beautiful paint and now wish to reclaim her, right?"

That made the golden horse forget everything and instantly he was triggered.

"How do you know Rain?!" Spirit questioned with a sudden lunge, almost ready to attack him again. Azogar quickly moved aside and out of his way.

"Rain...so that's the little beauty's name."

"I swear if you ever-" Spirit began with a dangerously threatening tone and body language, but was quickly cut off by Flint's foolish brother.

"Trust me, I am not your biggest problem right now. However, my treacherous, lonely, miserable ass of a nephew certainly is. And if you find him, I hope you break all of his bones."

"What are you talking about?" Confusion, frustration, all of the complicated sensations raced through Spirit as he tried to comprehend what was happening around him.

"He is the one trying to steal your pretty little paint. So beware!" And with that, the silver grullo horse swung round and galloped back to his small herd, leading them away from sight.

Spirit wanted to chase after him in order to clarify things, but he just remained rooted in his place, unable to move his body, completely puzzled at everything he had heard. It was then he realized that poor Nova must've been standing there all sad and alone, and when he turned to her, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Nova!" He called, yet there came no answer. She was gone.

* * *

 **Finally managed to update! More coming soon! Share your thoughts.**


	39. Not Over

**Chapter 39**

 **Not Over**

 _"That was the moment I understood..."_

* * *

Mares, and foals, and yearlings - they were scattered around the fringes of the big, grassy clearing. They were all half -sleeping in the darkness, the peaceful chirps of crickets, and the light of the silver moon filled up the summer night. The birds of the sky could see from above that the Mustang band was enormous. The two large herds had obviously come together, and that was possibly the best decision for them in order to stay safe. Indeed, the pale gleaming stallion, Cloud, was truly pleased to share his grounds with Esperanza and her herd. He observed his family as well as the new additions in extreme alertness. For now, it seemed that all was well and peaceful. No sign of threats...no sign of the horrible two-leggeds.

Everything around them was quiet, calm and in tranquility, nothing bothered the beautiful herd of horses. The moonlight grew stronger as Cloud shifted his gaze to see where the lead mare of the band of Cimarron was. He found Esperanza standing at the edge of her herd - as a stallion would - looking quite awake and tense. Even when he had brought them in his domain, the responsible mother of Spirit could not relax. She was constantly on the lookout, always depriving herself of rest in order to keep everyone else safe. Cloud began to feel bad for her as well as slightly agitated at Spirit's irresponsible behaviour. How dare he abandon such a large herd for just one foolish mare? A silly filly who wanted nothing to do with him and did not respect and love him enough to stay loyal to him. How dare he!? The more he thought about it, the more angry he became. Shaking off these troublesome thoughts, Cloud moved in the pool of darkness, pacing slowly towards his best friend's mate.

He gently stepped out of the shadow, and the moonlight set his mane alight with cold fire. A faint movement, almost a sigh, sounded through the palomino mare as she turned to acknowledge his nearing presence.

"Guarding the rear, I see?" Commented Cloud with a teasing grin. "That's a stallion's job, Esperanza."

"My herd is missing a stallion...so until his return, I'll be both the stallion and the lead mare." The palomino beauty responded in a low nicker.

Cloud let out a sigh and shook his head. "You need to rest. How long can you hold up like this? If you want your herd to be safe, you must keep yourself in a good condition."

"I _am_ in a good condition." Esperanza answered, feeling a little offended with Cloud's words.

"Oh really?" Cloud raised his brows in disbelief. "When was the last time you had a good night's sleep? Or a healthy amount of grazing time? It cannot go on like this. The reason I brought you and your herd here with me, was for you to finally relax. Yet you have done nothing of that sort since you got here."

"I'm sorry, Cloud." Esperanza lowered her head apologetically. "I know you mean well, and I'm so thankful for that. I just...I feel so unsure about everything."

"But why?"

"How can I not?" She lifted her eyes to meet his stare. "I'm the reason Rain left. I forced my son to be with that horrible excuse of a mare, Misty. I drove my son away from this herd and now Misty's unwanted pregnancy is also my fault. I cannot kick her out because of that. I'm stuck...I don't know what to do. All of the wisdom my dam and sire taught me has left my conscious. I feel hopeless."

"That's not who you are, Esperanza." Cloud comforted with his calm voice. "You cannot crumble because of few mishaps. And one thing you must never do is stop hoping."

"I'm just lost." The mare whinnied softly and hung her head.

"Look, I'll be honest, this situation with Misty needs to be resolved." The stallion began with a certain amount of firmness. "It's something that needs to be done."

"Without Spirit?" Esperanza asked alarmed.

"We cannot wait for him any longer."

"No, Cloud." Esperanza shook her head with a serious determination. "I will not kick Misty out without Spirit. She's in foal."

"But what if she isn't? Willow and Goonda are doubting her words."

"Who is to say if she is or isn't? Only time will tell."

"So you are willing to risk the safety of your herd members because a manipulative liar told you that she's in foal?" Cloud blinked in stunned confusion. "Do not make such a grave mistake. Let Misty go." Very serious warning rang in the stallion's words.

Esperanza knew that Misty could not continue to live amongst them in harmony. She knew that more than anyone...yet her conflicted thoughts always got the best of her.

"Honestly, I've been thinking about the same thing." Esperanza admitted with a nod and she paused. Truly, she could not endanger her entire band over just one disgraceful mare. She was quiet for a minute, as she contemplated hard on what to do. "I'll confront her. Tomorrow, first thing."

"What? No. I meant right now."

"Right now?" The palomino mare gasped with wide eyes.

"Of course now." Insisted Cloud, his head turning towards the resting herd of Mustangs. "The sooner the better."

Esperanza hesitated, her eyes darting from the stallion to the band of horses in the distance. "Oh, I don't know."

Cloud did not wait, he whirled round and started walking towards the black mare. Someone had to take this upon oneself. Esperanza stood frozen for a second or two, and then forced herself to follow the stallion's lead. _Well, here goes nothing._

Misty was dozing off under the shadow of a lodgepole pine tree when she sensed two horses nearing her. Once noticing it was indeed Esperanza and Cloud making their way towards her, she became alert. Her ears perked forward, her focus was entirely on the two individuals before her as she tensed.

"I hope this isn't a bad time to discuss a very important matter." Esperanza began politely, her chin held high in dignity and poise.

"Truth be told, I was sleeping." Misty glared back.

"Well, truth be told, we don't care." Cloud snapped, unable to hide his irritation with the disrespectful mare.

Esperanza shot Cloud a look that clearly said that he needed to stay calm and let her take the lead on this. "I'm sorry for this disturbance Misty. But we need to discuss the new situation we find ourselves in. The sooner the better."

Letting out a sigh, Misty nickered. "Alright, go ahead. I'm listening." The young mare nodded, her tone coming off as bored and annoyed. She rolled her eyes and yawned in disinterest, giving off clear vibes that she wanted nothing to do with either one of them.

And while Cloud was getting triggered by her disrespectful and rude attitude, Esperanza continued to keep herself composed and collected.

"I don't know if you realize this, but you've caused a huge disruption." The lead mare began, standing tall and proud. "Not only did you try to ruin my son's relationship with his mare, but you also tried to kill Rain. I do not know how you can live with yourself." Esperanza paused, her usually gentle brown eyes were now throwing flames of fire. She let out a deep breath, gathering all of her thoughts as well as her emotions, she shut her eyes for a second. This was not going to be easy...but as Cloud had said to her earlier, it needed to be done. And in that very second, she had made up her mind. "You do not deserve to be part of this herd. I want nothing to do with someone like you. Therefore, I hereby banish you from our band... forever."

Misty's mouth almost hung open in shock and for the first time in a while, she looked genuinely frightened of the lead mare. "But...I'm in foal." She insisted, her voice shaking slightly.

"What does that have to do with us?" Esperanza asked coldly.

That question stupefied her even more as she slowly began to understand that maybe, things weren't going to go her way this time. Collecting her panicking thoughts, Misty allowed herself to speak up, sounding somewhat composed. "Would Spirit approve of you sending his pregnant mare away?"

"We are not gonna give too much thought to what Spirit thinks, considering right now it's the lead mare who's in charge. She is the one making decisions." Cut in Cloud, feeling extremely satisfied to put a young, unruly, ill-mannered mare in her place.

"And I doubt Spirit would want anything to do with you after he finds out that you tried to kill Rain." Esperanza added, her tone was as cool as the cold winter's air at midnight. There was something very chilling about it. Misty couldn't help but cower in fear, it truly seemed like she had hit rock bottom.

"W-what about the...the foal?" Misty trembled in dismay. "You are willing to toss aside your son's only offspring?"

"Oh please!" Snorted Cloud with a mocking laugh. "Who is to say you aren't lying? Or perhaps, you've frolicked with some rogue?"

"How dare you!" The black mare lashed out in fury. "You accuse me of being heartless, yet you both are the ones banishing an innocent foal from the herd!"

At that, Esperanza appeared a little saddened and frustrated. She knew this wasn't exactly an ideal decision but there simply wasn't any other option. How could she let a cruel horse like Misty remain in her own herd? What kind of lead mare would allow such a disgraceful thing? But also, she couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty over the new life that was going to enter the world. What if this offspring was really Spirit's? What if Misty was saying the truth about it? After all, she did kinda push her son to be with Misty in order to have foals. Contrary to Esperanza's conflicted feelings, Cloud wasn't concerned even the slightest.

"You do realize that this 'foal' isn't even born yet right?" He questioned with a sarcastic tinge.

"What if I die alone in starvation when you banish me?" Misty neighed desperately. "You'll be guilty of murdering not one, but two lives!"

Still Esperanza remained silent, her eyes were now downcast as she was fighting her inner struggling thoughts about the choice she had made. Was it the right one? It wasn't too late to reverse her decision.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Scoffed Cloud and shook his head. "What starvation? There's plenty of evergreen pastures and I'm sure with your cunning mind you'll find another band stallion or some desperate bachelor in no time. Stop making us feel guilty when you're the one with a stone for a heart."

"This is none of your concern, Cloud!" Angrily hissed Misty, as her dire expression turned to the palomino lead mare pleadingly.

"Yes it is, you are on my grounds right now." The stallion arched his neck, ready to make a fierce advance towards the impolite mare.

"That's enough!" Esperanza spoke up with an authority of a true leader. "I no longer wish to continue this pointless argument." She pierced Misty with her deep, penetrating gaze. "I'm sorry to see you go, but it's for the best, Misty. May you find peace somewhere else."

 _So this was really happening..._

That was the moment Misty realized that she was done for. No one would save her now...she had dug her own grave. She herself was reaping everything she had sown. The finality of Esperanza's decision and the hostility on Cloud's part made the black mare come to a conclusion that if she didn't leave now, she'd be forcefully banished. All pale and trembling from head to toe, she turned around and forced herself into a gallop...away she went...far, far away.

The two horses watched the departing black mare in hushed silence. Esperanza's eyes welled up with tears and she lowered her head in grief. If only things had been different. She did not know what hurt the most, the fact that Misty was so cruel to everyone, or the fact that she had been forced to kick her out of the band. She hoped to the highest heaven that she would not regret this decision. This was for the best. She had acted as a responsible leader and put her herd members and their safety first.

"The witch is gone." Cloud sighed in relief.

"For now." Esperanza commented quietly with a certain amount of dread.

Something told her that this wasn't over just yet.

* * *

A strained grunt of effort, made the beautiful paint mare turn her head back to see how the blood-bay stallion was fairing. She knitted her brows in concern when she noticed that the wound on his shoulder was swelling up again. It was already late afternoon, they had spent the night on a little flat where the low - growing pink and white daisies flowered, and where the surrounding forest was a dark one of large willow trees, each tree hung with curtains of old-man's beard moss. Not far away there was good grass and water, too, but that was a warm, safe place to camp. She had hoped that the damaged shoulder of Bolder would stop bleeding, at least for the night, but it seemed to her that the gash was too severe.

"Oh dear, that doesn't look good." She stopped, her blue eyes deeply fixed at the nasty tear. "Does it hurt?"

Bolder strode with a confident carriage, catching up to her and smiled, shaking his head. "I'm fine, don't worry about it." He tossed his auburn forelock from his face. "Let's get going." And continued walking past her.

Rain slightly rolled her eyes, smirking in amusement. _Ugh, stallions and their overbearing pride!_ "We should be close to the village, and you'll get help. Just hang on."

The young stallion caught her sparkling gaze. "I'll live. This isn't the first time I got hurt. And most of the time, I was alone. Trust me, I'll cope just fine." He winked at her in assurance.

Rain tried not to smile at him. He was charming...a little too charming. And he reminded her so much of Spirit. It made the whole situation even more strange and awkward. She avoided his stare and focused on the dirt path she was walking on. They were now both matching in pace, striding side by side. After a minute of silence, Rain couldn't help her curiosity.

"So you've been living alone for the most of your adult life?"

"Yes, ever since I became independent from my natal band." He answered, with a far-off gleam. "Solitude is my sire, loneliness is my dam." His voice dropped.

"That's a sad way to live, no?" Rain asked, after a small pause. Her haunting blue eyes searching his with a sweet but a melancholy expression.

Bolder nodded, his wild auburn, darkish mane falling around his face once more. He noticed her compassionate look and felt his heart skip a beat. What a wonder that was to him, that she would care enough to continue getting to know him, even when she was headed home. The young stallion let out a small sigh, his bay hide catching the fire of the sunlight that glowed his coat in a rich reddish color.

"Maybe it is." He admitted, his tone laced with soft gentleness. "But I am not suited for herd society. Stallions are so brutal, so raw and merciless. They only have one thing on their minds, constantly, and I do not wish to live a life like that," he turned a brown orb towards her as he held his right foreleg up for a second.

Rain dropped her gaze once again to the stallion, and shot him a witty, inquisitive kind of look. "Not all." As she said this, the image of a certain magnificent, handsome spirited horse fluttered in her mind and she shook her head. "I know stallions who are brave, strong, honest and kind."

"Well, then, you don't know most." The young loner stated plainly.

"You are too severe on your sex, Bolder." Rain commented with a teasing smirk. "But I won't hold judgement on you."

"I'm sorry," he quickly whispered, turning towards her and forcing a soft smile on the corners of his muzzle. "I tend to get carried away...not realizing that such outlook on life is very different for most of my kind. Yet I welcome the tranquility solitude brings me...the inner peace." Then he quieted for a second, his eyes shying from her, but after a second of contemplation, he bravely stared up at her. "At least I used to."

Rain understood what he meant instantly. His tender, loving, warm gaze, gave him away and she couldn't help but blush in silence. And while the young mare had averted her blue pools from him in timidness, Bolder found himself longingly gazing at her. God was certainly gracious when He created this sublime creature sharing the same breath as he. The curves that dove in and out of her frame trickled his eye, and without trying, he often caught himself staring as the soft rays of sunlight glimmered upon her painted coat.

Swishing his long tail he realized what he had just subtly admitted to her. He had faintedly spoken that he loved his lonesome life before _she_ came along. It was absolute truth, but Bolder had noticed how uneasy the beautiful mare in front of him had become upon hearing this. He decided to change the subject. After all, he was wasting his time...she was heading back to her homeland. There was no way she would change her mind and stay with him. Why had he decided that it could be possible?

"And you, Rain... if it's not a secret. May I ask why you are leaving the herd you belonged to?"

At that question, the young mare lifted her eyes to look at him. "I realized the wild life of Mustangs was not for me." She explained dryly. It was obvious to Bolder that Rain was not at all comfortable talking about her past. However, he still could not help his curiosity. What had happened with her and the son of Strider? Why had she left the spirited stallion? Could it be that he was ruthless and uncaring towards her? That thought really angered him. He hoped that was not the case. He could not imagine anyone hurting this delicate beauty.

Before he could collect his thoughts and speak up about a certain topic, he noticed how Rain had halted in her steps. Her eyes suddenly grew wide, her ears stood forward, her body tensed, her nostrils quivered in excitement.

"I can't believe this." She murmured.

Bolder quickly looked in the direction the mare's focus was and found his mouth hanging open in surprise. He was overlooking a moderate settlement of none other than the infamous two-leggeds! There were tan colored bizarre looking things lifted on the ground that resembled clouds. The two-leggeds were going in and out of it. Was it their cave? Some distance away, he saw horses grazing in a large field, a fast-flowing stream of river was running were he noticed the humans washing their belongings in it. In the middle, a camp fire was being made, and he could hear the two-leggeds' loud, happy voices from the small mountain ridge that he and Rain stood on.

He was fascinated. Bolder had never seen anything like that in his entire life. A sudden feeling of intimidation and fear overtook him. He turned his head back to the mare next to him.

"Is this the homeland of the two-leggeds?" He asked hesitantly.

"No." Rain responded quietly, her eyes were welling up with tears of joy, and she, not even once ripped her gaze from the village. "It's _mine_."

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcome and encouraging!**


	40. Mustang Drive

**Chapter 40**

 **Mustang Drive**

 _"There were just no end to the strange ways of the two-legged"_

* * *

When Azogar left Spirit and Nova, he and his three mares along with their three foals were climbing up behind a particularly high granite tor. They were still in the trees, and out of sight themselves, when they saw a man standing upon the top of the tor, gazing over the country.

The wild horses came to a dead stop, nostrils quivering. There, the infamous two-legged stood, a wide hat shading his eyes, a red scarf round his neck, wearing faded jeans, and with a coiled whip in his hand.

"Is that the predator we fear the most?" whispered Velvet to Azogar with a shaky voice.

Before Azogar could draw breath and respond, he and his mares were cut off by the approaching hoofbeats from behind. Snapping their heads back in panic, they were all relieved to find the elegant Nova making her way hurriedly towards them.

"The men." She nickered quietly as she trotted up to the small group. "I saw couple of them down the slope and look, one is standing up the tor."

"Have you come to warn us?" Azogar asked in shock.

"Yes, we must all beware of them. I was headed somewhere else, when I spotted them." The young mare explained urgently. "I had to come and let you know. You must take the foals somewhere safe." She pleaded desperately.

Indeed, Nova had been quite determined to pick up the trail of her old acquaintance, who had shown her the way to Cimarron lands weeks ago. She had made up her mind to find him and warn him about the potential clash that might've happened between him and Spirit because of the young mare they were both set on claiming. Her heart hurt to think that one of them might fatally wound another. If only there was a way to avoid this confrontation. Yet, she never got a chance to actually go and look for him because as soon as she slipped away from Spirit's presence, she picked up the smell of two-leggeds. First thing that flew into her mind was Azogar's little herd. The mares and their young needed protecting and unfortunately, their leader was not intelligent or bright enough to keep them safe.

As soon as she had uttered those words to the silver grullo stallion, she felt a very strong, familiar scent and presence creeping up from behind her. However, the filly did not have a chance to turn around when Azogar suddenly blurted.

"And what are you doing here?"

Swinging round, Nova found herself surprised when her eyes met that of the spirited, golden stallion's. He had followed her, after all? So he wasn't indifferent about her fate! She couldn't help but smile at that as her heart skipped a beat.

"Wrangler." Spirit stated in a low tone, as his gaze shifted towards the man standing at the highest top of the granite tor. "His tame horse must be somewhere, and maybe a friend or two. Our scent must be blowing straight to him."

The eyes of all of the horses, included the little ones, were glued at the terrifying stranger up at the hill, as they observed him from the cover of the trees.

"He won't smell it." Said Azogar scornfully.

"His horse may, though."

Soon enough, there came the sound of neighing and stamping, and even the jingle of a bit and the bridle.

Spirit stretched out his neck, his nostrils flared and quickly turned to Nova and Azogar. "It's not very far away. We must go!"

"Wait, where are we going?" Asked Azogar with a certain amount of stubbornness.

"Somewhere safe, you and your mares and foals are in great danger." Spirit explained calmly.

"I don't need your help, upstart, fool of a colt!" Angrily hissed Azogar, almost drawing his teeth at him. "Take care of your own business and stop nosing around my family!"

While Azogar's two frosty white mares and their little foals were cowering in fear, Velvet the lead mare of the small band, came forward confidently and pinned her ears at her stallion, rebuking him.

"Azogar! Our herd is in danger. We need all the help we can get."

Spirit remained silent as did Nova, while the silver grullo horse turned to his lead mare. "What makes you think we can trust him? What if he wants to steal you from me?"

At that, Spirit couldn't help but roll his eyes in irritation and snort. "Trust me, I don't want your little family."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you." Azogar snapped.

Velvet quieted down at that and stared at Spirit suspiciously, as if calculating in her head if something like that was possible.

"For goodness sakes, we are all wasting precious time here." Nova stepped in at last, tired of Azogar's arrogant attitude. "The two-leggeds are incredibly close to us, they can certainly catch us. We must stick together in order to avoid their cunning traps." She looked at the golden stallion, her eyes suddenly becoming tender. "Spirit knows what they're capable more than anyone here. We have to trust him."

"I honestly don't care what happens to you, Azogar." Admitted Spirit, glaring at the hostile horse in front of him. "And I have better things to do than stand around here and wait for you. However, despite your fool-hardiness, I actually want to help the little ones, because they are innocent and they deserve better."

What followed this was a few moments of complete silence. Every horse, including the three tiny foals became quiet. Azogar stared at Spirit and Nova unsurely and then looked back at his own frightened two mares and their foals. Then he exchanged a knowing glance with his lead mare Velvet, who nodded at him in agreement. "Fine." He sighed. "Let's go!"

There truly was no time to argue foolishly with one another, when everyone was in danger at being captured by the horrible predators like the two-leggeds. So thus, the little party moved away quietly with Spirit leading them, and that evening, they found a grazing place by a wide creek bed, where good grass grew. While the three foals were resting close with their mothers, Spirit, Azogar and Nova were deciding on what to do.

"I don't like it," said Spirit. "He is a horse wrangler and he will have come here for some purpose, not just curiosity."

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious." Sarcastically commented Azogar, earning an eye roll from his own mares as well as Nova.

"Can you just listen to him?" Velvet begged, as she suckled her colt.

Sighing and ignoring Azogar's ridiculous statements, Spirit continued. "They are sure to know that many of us always spend the summer here, around these territories. I've been warned by Cloud and I recently had to rescue Nova from the grasps of men. I fear, we are in trouble."

"Do you think they're here to hunt and catch us all?" Nova asked, her voice trembling as the images of her own terrifying experience with the men surfaced up her mind.

"I believe so." Quietly nickered Spirit.

"We know this country too well," boasted Azogar, but he did not look over-pleased. "I'm sure there is a way to get rid of them."

That night, as well as the next day, everyone remained close, despite the animosity between the two stallions. They both had important matters racing through their minds to give any thought to their strong dislike to one another. The three mares kept an even more careful watch on their foals, and would never let them go down to the river except very early and very late. Nova stuck close to Spirit, not only because she was so deeply infatuated with him, but also because she truly believed that if anyone could help them, it would certainly be a stallion like Spirit.

The sun began to set again, and this time, Spirit was the only one who left their safe little grazing place to spie on the two-leggeds that were drawing closer and closer to the mustang lands. He saw the same man again that they had all seen at the high tor, he looked nothing like the two that had chased Nova. The two-legged was standing right above him as though he were cut out of rock.

He quickly turned back towards Azogar, Nova and the little band, telling them all what he had seen. The news of this was very disquieting to everyone, especially the worried mothers and they kept an even stricter watch on their foals.

"So we can't go anywhere till this threat is far away from us?" Anxiously questioned Azogar, always ready to start up a fiery argument with Spirit and question his methods.

"It's not safe for now." Came the same response from the collected young stallion as usual.

"Does this mean we're all stuck here with you?" Distastefully questioned Azogar, and it always took Velvet to calm him down and stop him from bickering with Spirit.

When the grullo stallion turned to rest next to his three mares and foals, Spirit found himself standing alone by a shade of a tall northern hackberry. His thoughts went back to his own herd as he wondered how they were doing. He hoped and prayed that they were far away from the reach of men. Then the thought of Rain surged up his mind and his heart sank. What was happening with her? Where was she now? Was she back with her beloved Little Creek?

"Stay safe, Rain. Stay safe." He prayed to himself.

Oh, how the things had changed so suddenly and unexpectedly. If only he could turn back time, if only he could take it all back. But he knew that it was not possible and all he had left was to make things right. What was done was done...he needed to change his fate now. Somehow...someway. However, first and foremost, he needed to come up with a plan and get rid of the two-legged threats that had creeped upon his lands to take away the freedom of the mustangs.

Spirit's train of thought was cut short, when the lovely Nova strode up to him with a curious gaze.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly, her eyes searching his.

Spirit looked at her and nodded with a gentle smile. "Don't worry about me."

"Why didn't you go after her?" She questioned suddenly. "Why are you helping us, when you made it so clear that your only mission was to find this...prized mare?"

"She has a name."

"I know...Rain, is it?" Nova couldn't help the jealous tone in her voice. "Have you abandoned the idea of bringing her back?"

"Of course not." Calmly replied Spirit. "But she can wait. Escaping the traps of men is more important at the moment."

"You have a plan?" Nova questioned surprised.

"I'm working on it."

The unlikely group had reluctantly stayed together. They knew that the safety of their kind always lay in numbers and despite the mutual dislike some of the individuals had for each other, they all stuck close. There were three hot sleepless days of the summer for all of them, but though the foals lay in the grass, flat out, their switching tails their only sign of life, the three mothers kept watch in turns, never, during the day, sleeping at the same time. Even so, they were both sleepy enough, standing in the shade of low bushes, to get badly frightened when they heard an unusual noise far below them. What was it? Something was moving through dead timber the way no wild animal would move! Perhaps a tame horse with a two-legged on its back? They could not smell anything. Nostrils to the wind, they listened. There was the sound again, something unusual going through the bush, they were sure. Upon Spirit's suggestion, they roused the sleeping foals and began to move quietly upwards.

When Azogar made a foolish jump on a large rocky outcrop, Spirit hissed at him and pushed him back.

"Don't be so silly," he said, "making yourself a clear mark for anyone to see! Keep in the trees and stay quiet."

"You are not the boss of me!" Angrily responded Azogar, almost ready to lunge at him in aggression.

"Enough!" Cried Velvet and Nova simultaneously. "There's no time for idle quarrels." The lead mare of Azogar stated firmly. "Let's get going."

Azogar was compelled to listen to his mate's guidance and they continued to walk on. Sometimes they stopped to listen, but for a while there was no sound except that of a grey partridge and the chatter of small birds in the trees. Then, during one such stop, they heard a faint sound of movement, so faint that no one except those who lived in the forest would have heard it, and they knew it was something wild like themselves. Presently three rabbits went hopping about. The mares and their foals were delighted to see them, but both Spirit and Nova looked worried. Not long afterwards, they saw four young bucks making up the hill too.

They soon came to a small clear stream where the foals wanted to play.

"We can have a drink here, but not too much, and come on," said Spirit. Three hawks flew out of the trees by the water, with their weird, wild crying, and the foals jumped back, startled.

Nova looked back fearfully. "Something's happening, I'm sure," she muttered.

Everyone was incredibly tense, even a gust of wind rustling the shiny leaves made the other three mares start nervously, and Azogar's patience ran short then and there.

"Look here, wise horse of the west." He began mockingly, as he stood challengingly in front of Spirit. "I don't know what games you're playing, but I'm sick of following you around and not receiving any clear information about what your genius plan is."

"In order to develop a plan, I need to know how many two-leggeds have come here. But at the same time, we must get away from their camping grounds. Don't you see? We're being followed." Stiffly explained Spirit, almost too tired to speak with the fool in front of him. "We can't stay around these parts."

"What are you babbling about? How do you know we're being followed? What if you're making all this up?"

"Are you serious?" Nova cut in with a stunned blink of her eyes. "Try using your senses for once, you'll quickly realize that men are getting closer and closer. We must remain together. Do not be foolish."

"Nova's right," Chimed in Velvet. "I know you two don't get along, but for the love of your foals and your mares, please, just try to cooperate with this stallion." She pleaded.

"But don't you see? Spirit is just as clueless about all this as us. I have a better solution."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Spirit asked with a skeptical smirk.

"We'll move towards my brother's herd. Flint is far more intelligent than you and he will help us." Azogar said confidently, puffing out air from his chest proudly.

"That's a stupid idea." Velvet argued angrily. "You're gonna risk the lives of our foals because of your foolish arrogance! Your brother's herd lays quite far away. We'll be caught before we get there."

Azogar silenced, he was dumbfounded by his usually gentle lead mare's fierce outburst. He was not expecting her to react so angrily, but what he failed to realize was that his mares were dams and they had a huge responsibility of protecting their young. They weren't about to risk getting captured because of their stallion's imprudent pride. In fact, they all had enough of his ignorance, and were completely sick of it.

"Shall we try to go across the hill and escape the men?" Nova turned to Spirit after a small pause.

"That's the best thing I can think of. We might make the ravine and hide there, but the two-leggeds will probably have dogs and though we might race them, it's not going to be so easy with the foals - but we must go." Agreed Spirit instantly. And, as usual, the golden stallion led off, Azogar and his small band following him, and Nova close behind them.

All of a sudden, the territory seemed dreadfully still and hot, so hot, and the unfamiliarly strange scents and sounds filled up the air. Nova leapt to one side sharply as a big rattle snake slid across some warm, bare earth almost under her feet, and she felt the sweat break out behind her ears.

Coming up the hill towards them they all saw a pair of fox.

"Yes, we're being driven," Spirit whispered to himself

Further on the little group was shocked to meet the galloping herd of unfamiliar mustangs, panting and sweating. The lead stallion only stopped for a second to say to them. "You'll meet the two-leggeds if you keep going that way. They're not far behind. Better follow us."

"There are men everywhere," said Spirit. "The only thing to do is to try and get back between them."

But the other horses just went on upwards, their flanks heaving and the smell of their sweat heavy on the air. Spirit led off his small group again, Azogar surprisingly followed his every movement, desperation evident on his face. The danger was near and it became clear to him that he should work with Spirit, not against him. Faster and faster they went, threading through thick woody trees, even breaking into a fast canter when they reached a grass glade. As much as possible Spirit tried to avoid rocks on which their hooves would make a noise. If only they could reach the ravine...

Then to everyone's dread, he saw the first of the men, sitting easily on a neat brown horse, a large dog padding along beside him. Spirit swiftly doubled back quickly, driving all of the mares and foals in front of him. Perhaps the man had not seen them. Perhaps he would not hear them. If they went back a few hundred yards, and then turned downwards, they might just get through the cordon of men and dogs...but when he and Azogar turned down, there, galloping across in front of them, was the same man and his dog.

The dog saw the wild horses and rushed to head them, snapping not at him, Azogar or the mares, who might have kicked, but at the tiny foals. The foals and the mares, who had never seen a dog in their life, turned in a frenzy of fear. Even Azogar panicked and rushed away. Spirit however, galloped after them, trying to swing the frightened group back to make another effort to beat the man and the dog downhill, but the dog knew his game too well and kept heeling the colt of Azogar and Velvet. The little one was soon beyond being able to hear anything his mother neighed to him, and all that Velvet, and the rest could do was to go with him in his mad gallop up the hill, trying to strike or kick at the dog. Spirit charged after them and was fast to catch up to the vile dog. He managed to quiet the barking beast by galloping at him when he snapped at one of the foals' heel and giving him a nasty bite on the back.

Spirit then galloped shoulder to shoulder with Azogar, speaking to him, trying to steady him, and all the time wondering what they should do next as the three mares and foals followed. In a few quick, backward glances he could see no sign of Nova. The two-legged was a good way behind and had called off his dog. Anyway, the dog had done his job of heading them uphill only too well. Spirit gave Azogar a gentle nip on the shoulder.

"Slow down! he said. "They are not following."

Azogar, who had been overcome with panic as the others, was blowing frightfully, slackened his pace and at last dropped to a walk. As soon as he did that, his mares and foals imitated his movements and calmed themselves.

"We will have a little rest in that thick belt of raspberry bushes," Spirit informed them thoughtfully, "and, from there, try and cut across to the ravine again." But the time had gone for escape. The men and their dogs were closing in.

Azogar no longer dared to question the golden stallion's authority nor his expertise. He had been given such a scare, that all he could do was nervously nod at him. Unfortunately, the small group still found themselves driven relentlessly uphill. Each time Spirit hoped to cut across he saw a man. Presently they came up with several trembling mares and foals, and they could hear others moving on ahead. Spirit made one more bid to break away south to the ravine, but just then he heard a whip crack, and another, from the direction of the ravine, and some more mustangs came galloping towards him.

"Don't try to go that way," they said. "Lots of two-leggeds and dogs there. Quick, quick!" and they galloped on in terror.

"Oh no! It's all over!" Exclaimed Azogar in panic, frightening his small herd even more. If the lead stallion is in a frenzy, so is the entire herd.

"Pull yourself together." Spirit warned him firmly. "Do not give up now!" His eyes wandered about as he searched for Nova.

Where was she?!

Before Spirit could do much, he realized that they were all being swung round in the direction of their main camping ground.

"The men will have made a yard somewhere," he thought, as desperation raced through him. He wished Nova were still by his side. She was a good little filly, and she understood more about the habits of men than any of the horses that followed him now. She sure was the voice of reason. Now with Azogar panicking and scaring the rest of the horses, Nova was more needed to thaw the situation. Also, what if she was caught and in trouble? But firstly, they needed to make it out okay in order to even think about saving Nova. As for Spirit at the moment, he could think of no place more likely than in the narrow mouth of the valley at its farthest end.

He tried to talk to Azogar before he got completely infected with the hysteria that was gripping all the other horses. With him panicking, he was certainly frightening his little herd even more and more.

"Azogar," Spirit neighed, "You must stay absolutely beside me. Somewhere these two-leggeds will have put up fences with which to stop us escaping. If you stay right with me, your herd will surely stay with us, and I may be able just to miss going into their yard and we might escape."

Azogar thought he would never forget all that happened after that. First he heard sticks and branches breaking as though hundreds of men and horses were chasing them, then he heard the unknown ring of a shod horse's hoof on stone, and then whips cracking, many whips, cracking and cracking, right behind them. Neither he, nor his small band had ever experienced such terror. The mustangs really started to gallop, and he and his band with them.

The little foals stretched their legs out beside their mothers, stretched their necks too. He could feel his heart thundering unevenly in his chest. They were right in the centre of the mob of other mustangs that were being chased and driven somewhere. It was Velvet's shoulder that touched him on his near side, and he felt her hot breath. Everything was bound up with the tremendous pounding, thundering of hooves on hard ground, the pounding and thundering of his own heart, the blowing of breath, the gasping of all the horses.

A tree branch whipped him across the eyes, and brought stinging tears. He could hear his own breath sob and felt as though his pounding heart would burst. His legs and hooves seemed no longer to belong to him. For the first time, Azogar felt helpless and humbled. All his hope now lay in this strange colt of Strider, who somehow, despite the panic and uproar all around them, had managed to remain level-headed.

Then they were out of the trees and they spread apart a little in the open valley of the camping ground. The men forced them together again into a mob that moved almost as one horse, but, while they were spread out, Azogar had felt Spirit pushing him over to the left wing as the three mares and foals followed their lead, not quite on the outside of the mob, but just near the edge. Spirit heard someone give a gasping sort of whinny, and, through the tired haze that was over his eyes, recognized Nova galloping on the wing. The relief that he felt inside him upon seeing the dark filly surprised him on many levels.

The noise of whips never ceased now, as the men drove them faster and faster. The horses were in a frenzy of fear. Nova wanted to cry out with the terror that seemed to run like a flame through the mob, but she had no breath for anything except to keep going. She had gotten lost in the chaos and was now grateful to have found Spirit again. Spirit spoke to her several times and she hardly heard. Then she knew he was saying something that mattered.

"In a second we will swing to the left," he said, "through the gap in the trees."

With a tremendous effort she focused her eyes on something other than the outstretched noses and heaving flanks beside her, and saw that they were nearly at the end of the valley.

"Now!" cried Spirit, and edged Azogar and his band out of the mob, neighing to Nova as they went. Only a few strides and they would be in the trees. Nova realized it was Velvet beside her and that the two stallions were leading them. She felt a searing cut across the face from a whip. A dog fastened on her heel and she heard Spirit's scream of rage, but nevertheless they raced on.

There was a jumble of men's voices, one calling:

"Hold the ones we've got!" Another singing out: "No! I swear I'll have the golden stallion!"

Then they were in the trees and pounding over rocks, one two-legged and his dog still with them. Spirit dashed into the lead and Nova suddenly knew why. There was quite a drop ahead of them, over some rocks. She and her sisters had played there often and knew just where to jump. All at once she felt strong enough to go at the faster pace that Spirit was setting.

Spirit leapt over the edge, jumping on to a little rocky shelf, sliding down from it on his haunches, jumping again, and Azogar along with his band and Nova were following, legs trembling so much that they could barely stand up when they landed, especially the little foals.

Standing at the foot of the little cliff, legs apart, shaking, shaking, Azogar looked up. His three mares and foals, along with Nova, were nearly safely down, but the two-legged had reined in on the top and was left behind.

"Come on," said Spirit, and the unlikely group of allies vanished into the trees.


	41. The Unlikely Allies

**Chapter 41**

 **The Unlikely Allies**

 _"You're a soldier now, fighting in a battle. To be free once more... yeah, that's worth fighting for."_

* * *

That night the weather changed suddenly. Stars faded under cloud, a whining wind crept around the high plateaus and down the grassy lanes. Far up on the range, the wolves howled. Where Spirit, Nova, Azogar and Azogar's little family rested, there was no other sound except the whining wind and the rustle of leaves in the tall trees, but nearer the top of the range there were stealthy movements. Birds were disturbed and anxious, unable to settle for the night. Mustangs who had escaped the hunt or broken out of the yard, footsore and exhausted, moved fearfully towards northern mountains, where humans would have a hard time finding them.

A large camp fire blazed in the grassy valley and nearly a dozen two-leggeds slept around it. In the rough yard they had built, there were about fifteen wild horses that they managed to trap. There would have been more, had it not been for the leader of the wranglers, who had become extremely distracted in trying to capture two magnificent stallions. One was handsome with a silver pelt and the other was golden with almost an otherwordly glow. Out of the two stallions, the golden one was the most fascinating to this man. The horse proved to be incredibly intelligent. He had somehow managed to help the silver stallion and the group of mares and foals escape. How could he outsmart the two-leggeds like that?

That evening he had heard from two of his comrades that this was the very stallion who had diverted them and crashed into their horses when they had been trying to rope a young filly one night. Needless to say, Spirit had become an intriguing creature to the two-legged man and he had made up his mind to catch him.

Back in the safe small valley, Azogar, with his little herd, found refugee under the branches of a huge pine tree. Spirit stood somewhere nearby, mostly remaining wide awake and alert to watch out for the threats, and Nova remained beside him. All night they could hear the mustangs trapped in the yard that the two-leggeds had made. They neighed and called desperately, paced and paced. Their freedom was about to be taken away from them forever. Rain came in fitful showers, hissing in the fire, steaming on the mustangs' sweating coats. Raindrops woke Azogar and his mares, who were barely sleeping anyway, but no raindrop could have disturbed the three exhausted foals. They slept deeply, occasionally half-neighing at the ugliness of a dream.

"I want to thank you..." Spirit was surprised to find Azogar slowly walking up to him. "...for... you know, saving my family and I." He finished clumsily. It was the first time the arrogant Azogar had ever thanked anyone, let alone the stallion he tried to challenge and beat.

"Your welcome." Spirit nodded gently.

"I owe you one." The silver grulla horse looked at him meaningfully.

Spirit smirked at that. "Is this the beginning of a new friendship?"

"Of course not, you fool colt!" Azogar retorted defensively, and went on to explain himself. "I'm quite capable of defending my family. It's just that in this particular situation, the two-leggeds were strangers to me and I didn't know-"

"I get it, I get it." Spirit rolled his eyes with an amused chuckle, not wanting to wound the pride of the stallion in front of him.

"So, what's your plan now, hero of the west?"

"Don't call me that." Spirit stated flatly, hating being labeled as something he definitely wasn't.

"When can I move out my family?"

This question surprised Azogar himself. Since when did he ever ask anyone for advice? Not once did he ever heed his older, smarter brother's counsel and now he actually was seeking guidance from a lanky colt of Strider and Esperanza. Granted, the colt was different now. He was older, quicker, sharper and had saved him and his entire family. But still...wasn't Azogar the one who disliked him and wanted to steal his little mare from him just weeks ago? What had changed? And why was Spirit so kind to him?

"If you move south, you'll be in danger again, I suggest you head out to north western mountains. Tracks aren't easier to find there." Spirit told him honestly. "That's where my herd is stationed at and they're safe."

Azogar dared not to disagree or doubt him even for a second. "Then, we'll head out in the morning."

Spirit nodded very subtly at him, his eyes were looking at the outstretched lands before him and it was clear to Azogar that the stallion in front of him was contemplating on something very important.

"Something wrong?"

"I have to help them." Spirit pierced him with his determined gaze.

"Who?" The confusion overtook the silver grulla horse.

"Those that have lost their freedom."

"You can't save everyone!" Suddenly snapped Azogar in irritation, he knew Spirit was referring to the mustangs that had been unfortunate enough to find themselves trapped in the yard the two-leggeds had made. "They've been captured. What could you possibly do?"

"I might have a plan." Esperanza's son said thoughtfully.

"Oh my goodness!" Exclaimed Azogar with a loud snort and roll of his eyes. "You have the hero complex, don't you?"

This rather heated exclamation on Azogar's part, drew Nova and the rest of the three mares closer to them in curiosity, their ears standing upright, soaking up every word.

"I can't just abandon them, Azogar!" Spirit argued fiercely. "They need help."

"So what, you're just gonna go back to the two-legged camp? Are you crazy?"

"Azogar is right." Nova agreed, desperation ringing through her voice as she stared helplessly at Spirit. "It's too dangerous. You can't take on dozen of two-leggeds on your own."

"Alright, both of you need to relax." Spirit sighed with a frown. "Our kind are about to lose their freedom. I cannot stand here doing nothing."

"They already lost their freedom!" Cut in Azogar angrily. "It's too late."

"It's never too late to do what's right." Insisted the strong-willed stallion. "Anyway, if I keep beating the humans, then maybe they will abandon the idea of hunting us altogether." He finished with a cocky smirk.

"Come on, Spirit!" Nova exclaimed, snorting loudly, disbelief written all over her pretty features. Letting out a defiant huff, she bravely faced him, speaking up. "Men have been hunting us since they first came out West. There's no point in trying to prove otherwise. Why you take such risks I don't under-"

"Because Spirit likes to show-off, Nova." Interrupted grumpy Azogar with a bitter tone. "So the fillies will fall in love with him and the other colts and stallions will think he's brave." He snorted, pinning his ears at Spirit in hostility and jealousy. "What he does is easy. Anyone can do it, he just makes it look hard so-"

"If you think that Azogar, then you're a bigger fool than you appear." Spirit broke silence, feeling incredibly insulted at the way the silver grulla horse treated him, despite everything he had done for him and his family, and continued to mock and belittle him.

"You're just scared that I would do better than you." Azogar spat out and pressed his forehead against Spirit's challengingly, both of the stallions resembling young bucks. "Let's see who's best, let's challenge those men now."

"I'm so glad you suggested it!" Spirit neighed triumphantly and shoved Azogar back. "You see, I have a plan and I'm gonna need your help."

The boastful horse was suddenly taken aback by this declaration and cowered in fear, looking lost like a little colt.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" His eyes conveyed pure panic.

"Oh, you can't get scared now, not after that little speech you gave about how brave you are?" Spirit told him slyly, trying not to laugh at Azogar's frightened expression.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

"You're leaving us?" Velvet came forward, staring at Azogar in surprise.

"I need his help to free the trapped mustangs." Spirit told her urgently.

"Wait a minute," Sweat began to form on Azogar's brows. "Why me?"

"Because you stated just now how ready you were to challenge the men. Now's your chance. Besides, does it really matter? We're wasting time, let's go."

"What about us?" Nova cried, hating to get separated from Spirit again. "I can help too."

"No, you need to stay here and watch over the herd." The golden stallion turned to her with his gentle gaze. "The foals are still resting and they need responsible mares to protect them." He looked at Nova, Velvet and the two frosty white mares, meaningfully. "Remain here before we return."

"Are you coming, Azogar?" Spirit's eyes shifted back to the silver grullo horse, who stood there, looking like a statue.

Gulping with an awkward air, Azogar slowly shuffled his legs and reluctantly followed after Spirit.

"Stay safe!" Velvet called after him. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Be safe, Spirit." Whispered the lovestruck Nova, so quietly that no one was able to hear her, and she watched the two stallions fade into the dark trees.

* * *

Spirit and Azogar creeped slowly and silently through the bush, their eyes glued on the large pen where the mustangs had been trapped. Not far away, cracking sounds of campfire was heard, and the two-leggeds slept around it without a care in the world. Azogar tensed when he noticed that men were quite close to them and he began to sweat in panic. He had managed to stay somewhat composed, but now as he neared the most fearful predators, all the memories of almost being captured surged back to him again and he began to lose it.

"This is insane." He muttered in fear. "They'll catch us."

"Shhhh." Spirit hushed him instantly. "I have a plan, but you must do exactly as I say."

The silver grulla horse snorted, shaking his head. "I can't, I'm sorry. I don't want to be here."

"So you are a coward, after all?" Spirit questioned with a tinge of disappointment.

"Of course not!" Hissed Azogar through his teeth, and was instantly triggered. "But this is absurd...how are we supposed to free them?"

"Stay quiet, will you?" Insisted Spirit, as his eyes wandered through the small yard, where the horses paced and neighed, lamenting their capture. Their distress was so great that they had not noticed the two stallions watching them from the cover of bushes.

"Alright, here's the plan." Spirit turned to Azogar calmly. "You'll go down the yard and knock down those bars, so that the horses can escape. Use your hind legs because you'll need a lot of strength."

"Yes, you've definitely gone mad." Concluded Azogar with wide eyes, feeling utterly shocked. "What is wrong with you? Before I get there, the two-leggeds will hear me and catch me in an instant. I won't be able to bet an eye."

"That's why I'm here." Stated Spirit in determination. "I will create a diversion, and you'll have a chance to smash those fences."

"Oh, I don't know." Hesitantly answered Azogar, fear overtaking him once more.

"For once in your life, be useful." Spirit told him harshly and nudged him on the shoulder. "Get going. Fifteen horses are depending on you."

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Azogar pinned his ears in an aggressive manner and slowly walked downward, muttering something about Spirit to himself.

A burly black colt had picked up the smell of the stallions and stopped his crying to listen. His nose quivered in excitement when he noticed the silver stallion very silently inching towards the large confinement. He nickered to the other horses, alerting them of the incoming stranger, giving them hope that perhaps, they were being rescued.

"Shut your trap, you dolt." Azogar whispered angrily, throwing daggers at the youngster. "Stay calm, or we're all done for."

Hope suddenly erupted through the desperate horses, they started moving about restlessly, all of them watching their new hero as he tried to make out which part of the yard was easier to knock down. Snuffling and stamping here and there, Azogar snapped at the noisy horses one more time.

"Did I not make myself clear?" He hissed. "Stay quiet. All of you."

Meanwhile, Spirit himself, slowly began to slid as a dark shadow through the forest, heading towards the blazing camp, where the two-leggeds slept. He creeped up on them as a cougar creeps on its prey. Azogar stared at him in silence, he had eyed a particularly weak part of the fence and now waited for Spirit to give him the nod that would seal the deal.

The two-leggeds were snoring, completely oblivious of the cunning horse that stood, towering over them. Suddenly, Spirit leapt up and reared on his hind legs, neighing as loud as he could. The men were instantly awaken and startled cries escaped their lips. By the time they could figure out what was happening, Spirit charged, attacking one of them and knocked him backwards, almost throwing him in the fire.

"Catch that devil!" Exclaimed the leader of the group, as everyone swiftly jumped on their tamed horses.

"Now, Azogar! Now!" Cried Spirit, whirling round and away, with the two-leggeds chasing after him in hot pursuit.

As soon as he received the order, Azogar turned his hind-end towards the fence and kicked the gate as hard as he could. Three more kicks, and the yard was crashed down and the impatient horses burst through it, crowding the whole valley as they ran at the top of their speed. Some of the two-leggeds noticed this and turned round to recapture them, but it was too late. The yard had been destroyed, the fence was smashed, and the horses had flooded out of it.

Spirit raced as the wind, adrenaline rushing through his veins, and strained his ears to hear what was happening behind. He knew that the mustangs had burst out of their confinement, thanks to Azogar knocking down those bars, he had also heard some of the humans turning back their horses to chase after the escaping herd, but most of the two-leggeds, including the leader of the wrangler party, were determined to catch him. The crashing of the rocks continued, purposeful crashing, as if someone kept forcing a horse down, not as if he had fallen and gone bouncing down among the boulders. Suddenly Spirit turned right, leaping like a goat from rock to rock up the side of the gorge. He had noticed not long before that there might be a possible place of escape up this way, and now was certainly the time to use it. No ridden horse, he thought, would be able to follow.

"The herd is gone! They've escaped!" Cried one of the two-leggeds.

"Forget the herd, you fool! We need this stallion!" The leader yelled back at him.

Azogar, after he had destroyed the fence of the yard and helped the mustangs dash out of it, made up his mind to go after Spirit. He neighed at him in hopes of hearing an answer.

"They're free! We did it!" He exclaimed happily. Never in his life had he expected to do something so dangerous and yet so heroic. He stretched out his legs and ran faster and faster, hoping to catch a glimpse of Spirit somewhere, but all he could hear were hoofbeats of shoed horses and whips of the two-leggeds.

Before he could realize what was happening and where the sounds were coming from, he noticed a golden flash through the trees and soon he was galloping alongside him.

"Spirit! Are you alright?" The relief that washed over Azogar upon seeing Spirit again, surprised him.

"Yes, but we're being chased! Stay close, we can get away!"

Spirit and Azogar were blowing and sweating when they reached the top of the wall. They turned and looked down and saw that most of the two-leggeds had fallen behind except their leader, who was already following. He leapt off his tame horse and started leading it up behind him. Spirit did not wait to see how he got on, but picked his way carefully over a great slope of wet and mossy rock. Certainly this man was too determined to catch these stallions, he had wanted them since they got away from the mustang drive. He was not willing to give up so easily.

"Keep off the moss, if you can," Spirit warned Azogar. "It will show our track. If we leave no track from the top of the cliff it will give us a few minutes extra." His feet slipped, then, with a grating clatter, and he went down on his side on the cold rock, but he leapt up and went on, then across some spongy, wet snowgrass, and into the cover of the trees. There the two stallions stopped for a second and listened. There was no sound. Off they went again, as fast as they could up the steep hill, trying not to set hoof on any soft, wet earth. Then, ringing out through the bush came the sound of a shod horse's hoof on a rock.

"He must be good, that tame horse," thought Spirit, but he did not guess that he was extremely good, nor that he had been fed on oats, and bran, and chaff on which a horse can gallop much faster than on mountain grass, however sweet and lovely that grass may be.

Panic was again rising and rising in Azogar, and Spirit too began to feel slightly frightened. It was obvious that this determined man wanted them bad. They were near a great semicircle of rock cliffs that enclosed most evil-seeming bogs - he soft-surfaced, green bogs in which a horse could flounder and sink from sight, black mud bogs that were bottomless, and the squelching sphagnum bogs that no horse really trusted. But Spirit knew a track through all this, so, gasping for breath, he made straight for the lower arm of the cliffs, leading desperate Azogar along the way, who was losing his composure.

"It's alright," Encouraged Spirit. "We'll get through it. Follow me, you got this."

Spirit stood on the rocks above the great hollow filled with bogs, and then took a flying leap on to a patch that he knew was solid ground. In a minute Azogar was beside him - and had left no track to show where they had entered the hollow. They could not go any faster than a walk, hearing all the time the squelch of water in sphagnum, feeling the awful, unstable surface under their hooves. Behind them, Spirit was sure he could hear a horse galloping. If he tried to go faster he kept imagining himself sinking in the great, treacherous mud holes. He looked up at the dark, water-stained cliff above him, and knew there was no escape there if the man caught up with them. He started to trot in terror, but nearly floundered into an innocent-looking green patch, and had to back out. The other side was not far away, and they reached it before the determined two-legged appeared. Ahead of them lay some wide, open country where they would have to gallop as fast as they possibly could. In this area, most of the mustang bands came down to graze in the Summer time, but there was no sign of any mustangs now; they must be in a higher grazing-ground still. With pounding hearts, the two young stallions galloped across the wide, open snowgrass, leaping the little streams, galloping with all their might for the trees and cover before the two-legged saw them.

Spirit looked back over his shoulder once. There he came, sitting well down in the saddle, leaning forward over the powerful horse's neck. In that glance, Spirit realized that the tame horse was a four- or five-year-old, and therefore equally matched him and Azogar in strength as well as speed. He was desperate now, and could think only of reaching some mustang herd, so that they could create another diversion for the man.

The great brown horse and its rider were gaining and gaining on them, even though they had a long start. Spirit and Azogar stretched their legs even farther with each stride, and made tremendous efforts to go faster, faster. The trees were not far away. Spirit could see them through a red mist of exhaustion. The sunlight dancing on the leaves seemed like sparks or waves of light. He must reach that line of trees. He was done; he could not get his breath fast enough. Then he felt the vibration on the ground of the other horse drawing closer.

Hiss-s-s came the sound of the rope through the air.

Spirit shied violently at the sound, and the rope struck him a blow on the shoulder and then fell to the ground. Azogar was almost breathless, terror had overtaken him, all he could do was blindly follow Spirit, his only chance of survival lay in Strider's son. Two more strides and the two mustangs were in the trees.

The man would try to head them out into the open, Spirit knew, because he would not be able to rope them in the trees. Somehow they had to stay in timber till they reached mustang herd's next grazing-place. A flock of birds sent out warning cries, but the stallions, with sweat streaming off them, did not hear. Spirit realized they could hold their lead in timber, particularly if it was thick and low scrubby stuff. He was almost sure, now, that he was the one the man was after, and his terror drove him on ever faster. He knew this belt of timber went right to the top of the outside rim of a grassy basin. Perhaps some herd would be in the basin. The timber was thinner near the top and the man was gaining on him. Just as he reached the crest of the rim, he gave a wild, sobbing neigh for help. If the mustang band were not there it would be no use going into the open country, but they might be there. He paused for a second to look down, and saw the startled mob of buffalo below him. Once more he neighed, and then plunged down among them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Azogar screamed after him, reluctant to race through the herd of the great bison.

"Trust me!" Spirit cried and darted forward.

The bison began to gallop when the two stallions rushed in their large mob, but the man came thundering down right beside Spirit, taking no notice of the crowd of the intimidating creatures known as the American buffalo. Spirit knew that the fast brown horse and rider were coming up almost alongside him now. Soon there would be the sound of the rope. Hiss-s-s! There it was! Again he leapt sideways. Again it struck him on the shoulder. Then there were bison going everywhere, and Spirit was among them, legs stretching, stretching, breath sobbing ... and someone was galloping shoulder to shoulder with him, pushing him to one side.

He was too tired, his eyes too blurred to see that it was a large, wholly bison, but even in his exhaustion he half realized that it was his old friend from foal-hood, the leader of the buffalo herd. The one that had befriended him when Spirit was just a lanky, trouble-making colt. Among the thunder of hooves and the wild galloping there was the different sound, quite close, of the shod horse, the jingle of his bit, the creak of his saddle. He had almost come up with them, and Spirit could go no faster, but he saw that there was some very thick scrub starting on their right and knew that the leader of the bison must have somewhere to hide them and be going to wheel him into it. So he was ready for him when he swung him round and into a low tunnel of prickly scrub. There he pushed ahead of him into the lead. The scrub closed in behind them and they were suddenly surrounded in silence, though they could still hear the tamed horse of the two-legged crashing on over boulders.

The bison led at quite a smart pace till he stopped abruptly at the steep bank of a creek. He moved down into the water and turned upstream, only letting Spirit stop to drink for a moment, and then urging him on and on. All sounds of other hoofbeats were getting very distant, but the great buffalo did not stop. Spirit plodded after him up the stream, sometimes snatching a mouthful of the cold water, still panting, still trembling. He wondered where Azogar had gone, but he knew he would be all right. It was he, Spirit, that the man had been chasing.

The stream became very narrow and Spirit guessed they must be near the top of the mountain. When they stopped in a little sandy cove that was completely hidden in scrub, there was no one there and peaceful silence fell over everything. They had at last lost the leader of the wranglers.

Spirit couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Child of the West," Began the great bison. "Son of Freedom, what trouble have you paved out for yourself this time?"

"I thank you, my faithful, noble friend for helping me escape. You see, I was only trying to rescue the trapped mustangs. I did not realize one of the two-leggeds had become so determined to capture me." Admitted Spirit, lowering his head in respect.

"That may be, but do not forget that your duty first comes to your herd, and your own family. Have you forgotten what happened last Summer? Do not make the same grave mistake again. Stay as fleet as the wind, my free-spirited friend." And with that, the bison left him and went back to join his own kind.

"What was that about? Who is the bison?" Azogar trotted up to him, panting hard.

"My old friend." Answered Spirit calmly, his eyes still following the mighty creature.

"Well, this was quite an adventure! And you're crazy and I never want to listen to you again."

Spirit chuckled at that remark. "Oh come on, I know you enjoyed playing a hero. You did well...thanks to you, those horses escaped." He finished honestly.

Azogar couldn't help but smile proudly. "I was pretty darn good, wasn't I?"

"Don't let that go to your head."

* * *

By the time, Spirit and Azogar made back to where Nova and the little herd awaited them, the afternoon sun was shining upon the lands quite mercilessly. As soon as they came in sight, the beautiful filly of Raven and Sirius jumped up in happiness.

"Spirit!" She neighed joyfully, ignoring Azogar completely. For her, there was only one stallion throughout the west. "You're back!"

"How was it?" Questioned Velvet, as she nosed her mate in a greeting. "Did you manage to help them?"

"We sure did." Grinned Azogar, winking at her arrogantly. "I smashed down the bars of that yard and released the poor horses."

At that, all of his mares gasped in surprise, not expecting such daring acts from their stallion. The little foals circled him in excitement, letting out whinnies.

"Does this mean we're free to go back to our grazing place?" Velvet asked happily, she had missed her home very much.

Azogar looked at Spirit, kind of seeking his approval. "Are we?"

The golden stallion gently nodded. "Yes, you may begin your journey as soon as you can."

"I'm thinking we head out to where Flint is." Azogar told his herd. "I've missed my brother, and perhaps, it'll be wiser to stick close to his herd before the threat of the two-leggeds passes."

His three mares, including Nova were quite shocked to hear how differently the boastful stallion spoke. He sounded more level-headed, and actually seemed as though he wanted to make good, responsible decisions now.

"That is probably the best idea." Velvet nodded in agreement, still overtaken with disbelief. Her lead stallion was definitely changed...what had happened to him?

Azogar intermingled with his herd and greeted his foals and mares, suddenly feeling grateful that he had not been captured and that he was still with his loyal family that loved him so much. It was strange that he never paid attention to how much he had until now. He had always been so desperate to acquire the prettiest fillies for himself that often overlooked everything he already had.

Spirit watched their sweet interaction with a sad expression, as the memories of his own band - his mother, his cousins, aunts, Scarlet, the twins, and his beloved Rain, flashed in his mind. He had missed them all greatly. But perhaps, the loss of Rain had made him miss her and long for her even more...more than anyone. He needed to get her back somehow. With a heavy sigh, Spirit hung his head and walked away, seeking solitude by himself.

Nova observed him as he plodded some small distance away from the group. Her heart sank at that and she lowered her eyes, trying hard not to tear up. He never noticed her, she was always invisible to him.

"You should come with me." She heard Azogar's deep voice, as he walked up, standing next to her. "You know you'll always have a place in my herd."

"Thank you but-"

"I like you... a lot." He smiled at her, shaking his long silvery mane. "And I still think we'll make a terrific couple. If only you could see it and stop pining for someone whose heart is already occupied."

That last sentence offended Nova and she stared back at him, her tone was fierce. "You have no idea what is in Spirit's heart."

"Well, in any case, it's definitely not you." He said plainly and began striding back to his family. He stopped half-way and turned back to the pretty filly. "Think about my proposal, I'll be leaving with my herd soon and I would love if you came with me. Spirit doesn't want you...but I do. You'll be appreciated in my band."

* * *

 **Thank you for the constant support! I love reading your thoughts on the story so far. Stay tuned for more updates.**


	42. Rival

**Chapter 42**

 **"Rival"**

 _"You're in my way, yeah, you better watch out."_

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the Western lands, the chirping sounds of the birds increased as well, the sky was clear and was lit with a shimmering, golden glow. Spirit was enjoying the warm wind on his coat and wishing that Azogar would soon hit the road with his family, and he would be able to continue his journey to retrieve Rain. It didn't feel right to him to leave them all alone, without making sure that the little herd was safely away. For some silly, weird reason, he and Azogar had found a common ground and it didn't seem right to Spirit to abandon him just yet. Anyway, there wasn't much of a wait left either. In few hours, the little band would move towards Flint's territory and Spirit would be finally free to seek out his beautiful Rain again.

At that thought, he let out a low snort and sighed.

Finding her was one thing...but convincing her to actually return back with him, would be another. Oh, how he despised this mess that he had caused in the first place! His heart became heavy again as the memories of angry, upset and shattered Rain, raced through his mind once more. He could not bring himself to believe that the love of his life had given up on them. It would've been too darn gut-wrenching. But the truth was, she had left without a word and Spirit feared that maybe, just maybe...it was all over for them.

The Summer warmth made Spirit sleepy, he had been so tired and under too much stress lately. He wished he was back with his mother, the herd and with his beloved Rain by his side. The young stallion flexed his muscles, standing there illuminated by the gold-glittering sun, and dreamed of galloping in Cimarron lands again, racing and playing with Rain. But it was no good standing in the sun, dreaming. He would soon need to restart his travel and tirelessly search for the pretty paint. And luckily, he had a good idea where she was.

So deeply was the young stallion buried in his musings that he failed to notice the lovestruck filly, Nova, observing him from the distance. To her, he was fascinating...courageous, magnificent and just everything she desired her future mate to be. Unfortunately his indifference and the possessed idea of some other mare, hurt her feelings. She could not understand why he was so dead-set on recapturing an air-headed domesticated filly, who had chosen to leave him in the first place. First of all, what mare in their right mind would ever want to reject a stallion such as the son of Strider and Esperanza? She probably was too foolish to realize just how lucky she had gotten. But why then, was Spirit so obsessed with this silly mare? Or Bolder for that matter? What was so special about her?

Nova twitched her ears, shaking her head, and huffing in annoyance. She would never be able to understand how stallions reasoned.

On that note, she looked over at Azogar, who had just steered from his half-asleep and half-awake state, and currently was walking over to where Spirit stood. His proposition surfaced up her mind and she realized that sooner or later, she would have to make a choice. After all, Azogar was leaving in few hours...she would have to decide whether to go with him or not.

And while Nova was silently battling her dilemma, Spirit was still very much engrossed in his contemplations when the silver grullo horse approached him.

"Good morning, I do not wish to hold you here much longer," began Azogar, for the first time in his life, sounding incredibly polite. "My herd and I will soon be heading out."

"Yes, you must begin your journey early." Agreed Spirit gently. "That is, if you want to reach your brother's lands safely."

"I hope there won't be any two-leggeds about." Azogar remarked bit anxiously, his eyes wandering the surroundings. His near capture from the humans was still fresh in his mind...it would probably stay with him through the rest of his life. Hence why, he had suddenly changed from his carefree, immature self, to an alert, responsible, lead stallion. Well if not changed completely, at least he was trying.

"You should be fine, for now." Said Spirit quietly. "There's no guarantee they won't come back, but once you'll head for the mountains, it'll be harder for them to get to you."

The silver horse nodded at him in understanding, his gaze shifted away and for a moment, it looked like Azogar was about to turn back to his three mares and little foals, who were busy slurping their mothers' milk, but he halted and stared back at Spirit. His expressions became somewhat sly.

"What's up?" The young stallion cocked his head to the side, once noticing the odd look of Azogar.

Flint's brother exhaled, proudly puffing out air from his broad chest and dug his forelegs in the earthy terrain. "Look, ah...you were never really my favorite horse." He admitted awkwardly, surprising Spirit with the new topic. "In fact, I downright disliked you. From colt-hood, you always seemed too reckless, stubborn, trouble-making, insolent, cocky, and a complete upstart."

"I hope you're going somewhere with this." Spirit stated, clearly unamused.

"Ugh, and don't get me started when you returned from being a captive of the two-leggeds and everyone began calling you a 'legend'." Continued Azogar, rolling his eyes in disdain. "And then your little charity case with other horses...it was just too much."

Spirit raised his brows, eagerly waiting for Azogar to finish ranting about him. He could not understand what prompted the grullo horse to rave about his personality in such a demeaning manner. He had hoped that they were past that.

"In full honesty, I really hated you." The silvery horse finished, and stared at him coolly.

"That's um...good to know." Spirit replied, uncomfortably clearing his throat. He still could not quite comprehend why Azogar had decided to confess his previous loathing of him. It wasn't like Spirit was not aware of it. After all, wasn't that the very reason the two had fought before? And besides, Azogar was always known as the fool-hardy, conceited horse. It was natural for him to be jealous of those who outsmarted him.

"But now that I've come to know you," The grulla nickered peacefully, after a small awkward pause. "you aren't half as bad."

That made Spirit chuckle lightly and he shook his long mane. "Even though I gave you quite a beating?"

"I would like to forget that ever happened." Came the quick response from the arrogant stallion. The unpleasant memories of Spirit thrashing him in front of Nova and the Cimarron herd flashed before his eyes again.

"But it did happen." Winked Spirit with a teasing smirk.

"And I would like to forget it!" Exclaimed Azogar in irritation, ears pinned backwards. "Besides, that's not even why I started this conversation with you."

"No? Why did you start it, then?"

The silver colored horse drew in his breath, his countenance becoming embarrassed and self-conscious. "Well, you see, since you were noble enough to help me and my family, I think it's only fair to let you know the truth."

If Spirit had been listening to Azogar somewhat half-heartily throughout their exchange, this was the sentence that made his entire attention focus only on the grulla stallion.

"What do you mean?"

Azogar chewed on his lip, wrinkling his nose before speaking up. "Do you remember when I challenged you to a fight?"

"Oh trust me, I certainly do." The smug look on Spirit's face was enough to really vex Azogar, as he scoffed in response.

"Well, do you know the reason I challenged you?"

"Um...let me think." The dun stallion began sarcastically, as he pretended to contemplate hard on the very obvious answer. "Why, of course! Could it be that you were a brainless, vain, imprudent, irresponsible, desperate, stuck-up loony?"

"I got your point." Angrily muttered Azogar, feeling triggered at the insulting words Spirit redirected at him.

"Hey, I have just as much a right to say what I thought of you as you did." Came the innocent reply from Spirit, as he batted his lashes, looking as naive as a foal.

"Alright, are you done now?" Azogar asked impatiently. "I'm trying to tell you something important here."

Spirit couldn't hold back a laugh and he nodded. It was incredibly fun to taunt the proud Azogar. "Sure, I'm sorry. Keep going."

"Anyway, the reason I challenged you to a fight was your prized little paint."

Spirit's previous nonchalant and playful air changed the instant Azogar mentioned Rain. His entire body suddenly tensed, stiffening with a twitch of his jaw, his eyes hardening.

"Why am I not surprised?" He rasped out lowly. The body language he displayed in that moment, was enough to intimidate Azogar and the grulla horse quickly realized that if he wanted to stay on Spirit's good side, he should watch what he said when it came to the pretty paint.

"Look, I really wanted to expand my herd, that's all." Azogar nickered apologetically. "That's what stallions do."

"Get to the point, please." Impatiently snorted Spirit, already getting rather irked

Azogar looked over his shoulder, and leaned closer to the young stallion. "The point is, my friend, that I was put up to this. I was manipulated, fooled and used by the miserable, good-for-nothing, waste of space that is my nephew."

"Is that so?" Spirit knitted his brows, his dark forelock sliding down his eyes. "You seem to harbour deep hatred for this nephew of yours."

"Oh, you'll hate him just as much, if not more when I'm done with this story."

"I fail to understand what all this has to do with me or Rain, for that matter." Spirit huffed, stretching his foreleg forward, slightly getting bored with Azogar's pointless mutterings. "Your family troubles are not my problem. But I do remember that warning you gave me about your nephew. Is he a threat to me?"

"He is your biggest rival."

Spirit's brown eyes widened at that. "How so?"

"This Rain..." Azogar began slowly, devious expression brightened his features. Payback was near. "...it's clear that she means awful lot to you, since you're willing to ditch your entire herd for her."

Spirit swallowed at the knot in his throat, while his stomach tangled from an assault of unpleasant emotions. Nevertheless, he remained silent and listened.

"And I can't blame you, she's a tasty little thing. If I could-"

"Watch it!" Spirit gnashed his teeth at him in rage, snapping at last.

"Hey, it's not me who should watch it." Azogar recoiled fearfully, not wanting to be thrashed again. "It's my nephew that's after her. I'm telling you, he is your biggest rival. Last time I saw him, he was still chasing after that mare."

"WHAT?!" Spirit roared furiously. "He is chasing her?!"

"Oh, he wants her for himself." Explained Azogar, overflowing all his loathing. "He won't stop at nothing. He will try to claim her...trust me, I know how his evil, little mind works. He's been a loner... a very strange, odd horse all his life and now, he has become obsessed with your mare. That's not even the worst part. On top of everything, he is also a coward. A sneaky, deceitful coward." He practically spat out those last words.

It took Spirit every ounce of strength in his body to remain standing in a composed manner, to avoid exploding and throwing a raging fit. Yet all of his insides were shaking vigorously in utter fury at everything he was hearing.

"You deserve to know what a lowlived villian he truly is." Continued Azogar, adding more salt to the injury. "And he won't stop until you break all of his bones, I assure you. He will just keep trying to steal Rain from you."

"No!" Nova's girlish exclamation interrupted Azogar. She had overhead their conversation and had leaped so suddenly in-between the two stallions that neither of them had expected it. "Don't listen to him, Spirit." She desperately begged the golden horse. "Bolder is not a villian. He is gentle, kind and very noble."

That produced an even more of a negative effect on Spirit as he lashed out.

"You know that rascal?!"

"Of course she does, and she's only saying that because she was in on his cunning schemes!" Yelled Azogar, advancing towards the filly with an aggressive body language.

"Why are you twisting everything?" Nova demanded, fiercely glaring back at Azogar. "You are a liar!"

"Oh, so you are denying the fact that HE was the one that led us both to the Cimarron lands. And HE was the one that initiated a fight between Spirit and I, while you backed him up?" The silver horse glanced down upon her in anger. "You two have been in cahoots for a long time now. Goodness only knows, what you were up to all alone with him."

Nova fought the swell of disgust as she was trapped beneath his unforgiving gaze.

"You are despicable." She spat. He didn't even appear phased before continuing.

"My insolent, snake of a nephew had planned to divert you with me and sneak into your herd to capture Rain." He turned his attention on Spirit, his expressions darkening. "And Nova here, knew everything yet stayed silent. She's nothing but a rat. What a disgrace to our noble breed they both are."

As Azogar spoke in hatred, wheels in Spirit's head slowly been turning and everything was clicking and making sense. He began to realize that it was indeed this villainous nephew who had quietly stalked his herd one stormy night and 'saved' Rain. He also understood that he was the one that had rushed into his herd and disappeared without a trace, coincidentally enough, Rain had gone too. What on earth was happening? Spirit's head started to spin and he didn't know whether to crash all his infuriation on Nova and Azogar or just gain time and focus on finding Rain and defeating the evil-dooer.

His mother had said that Rain left the herd on her own accord, but that didn't mean that the creepy horse was not trailing after her. In fact, Azogar had stated just how determined he was to capture her. Knowing where Rain was headed, gave Spirit the advantage. He would get to them either half-way or right at the destination and then...Oh Lord, help him, because he wouldn't be held responsible for whatever misfortune would befall on that monster. Currently, Rain was in utmost danger! He had to hurry!

Without giving a second thought to anyone, Spirit burst into a quick canter, only one thing racing through his mind. And while Azogar watched him go with a satisfied, amused smirk, Nova went after him with hopeless desperation.

"Spirit! No! Wait!" She cried, galloping as swiftly as she could master. "What are you going to do?!" She swung forward, jumping in front of him.

"Out of my way!" Neighed Spirit, his eyes throwing fire.

"What of Bolder?" Insisted Nova, suddenly overtaken by fear.

For the first time in Spirit's usually tender, and kind expressions, Nova saw hatred. Deep, deep hatred. All his features darkened, his eyes appeared cold as the middle of freezing winter as he answered quietly, yet managed to send shivers of horror down the filly's spine.

"He is as good as dead."


	43. My Girl

**Chapter 43**

 **"My Girl"**

 _"She treated this scrawny two-legged like one of our kind... prancing around him like a lovestruck yearling. It was downright unatural."_

* * *

"Here I am!"

"Hah! Come and get me!"

"Catch me if you can!"

The ecstatic laughter, giggles and exclamations of children echoed throughout the Summer air. The bright, rosy cheeks, the wide joyful grins, brilliant expression of their gleaming dark eyes as they cheerfully ran around, encircling a blindfolded young man in the middle, who had the unfortunate job of catching those mischvious youngsters. The children were confident and almost sure that he would not succeed in seizing them, and so they teased him by grabbing the hold of his clothes and then running off again. They would bump the side of his shoulder and yet again scream and race away. The young, blindfolded man moved about frantically, trying to assess his surroundings. It was obvious that they had been playing this game for a while and the young man was getting quite frustrated for not being able to catch one of those rascals, who kept taunting him without mercy.

"You can't get us! You can't get us!" Presently, the two boys around the age of ten, jeered at him.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Said the blindfolded man as he suddenly snatched up the smallest member of their entertaining group. The chubby five year old girl was trying to run past him to hide, when he seized the opportunity and caught her in his embrace.

"Got you, little one!" He declared loudly and tickled the squealing, laughing girl's stomach, who was kicking up her heels to escape.

"No fair! No fair! Lille Cweek cheated!" She cried to her mother.

The young man took off his blindfold and kissed the chubby girl's cheek. "That's how you do it." He stated and winked at the rest of the children.

"You still have to catch us." Insisted one of the older boys, crossing his arms in displeasure.

"That's enough, children." Came out a young woman from a tepee tent and took the chubby girl from the man and into her arms. "Little Creek was kind enough to play with you all day. Give him a break now."

"Besides, it's time to eat. So, come along before everything becomes cold." Said another one of the village mothers, who had joined the little circle.

Every one of the little kids let out a loud groan of dissatisfaction. "Oh, but we were having such a good time." Commented a pretty twelve year old daughter of the Lakota chief.

"Go, eat children, we shall continue this tomorrow." Little Creek winked at them playfully. "We have all Summer." He added with a huge grin.

Upon hearing this, the faces of the youngsters brightened immediately and a smile broke out on their countenance. In a second or two, they started following after their mothers as they led them to the other side of the camp where the food was being prepared.

"Thank you for tolerating them." The mother of the chubby five year old told him, once the children were gone. She was still holding her daughter in her arms with a grateful expression.

"Are you kidding?" Little Creek replied, waving his head dismissively. "It was truly my pleasure. It's been a great Summer so far."

"You should come and have something to eat as well." The young woman suggested. "We made your favourite berry soup."

"Wojapi?" Little Creek asked, his interest rising. He had not had breakfast and he was beginning to realize that his stomach was quite empty.

"That's the one." Smiled the woman in response.

"I will, but first I need to help Long Knife fix his spear, which he accidentally bended." Little Creek explained and after thanking the young woman, decided to go find his friend, that needed his assistance.

The young man walked with a content smile as he strode in his beloved village. His eyes followed the busy bustle of the bright Summer's day; all the women hustling their children or younger siblings towards the campfire were the meal was being prepared, the men were dutifully brushing, painting their horses and preparing weapons. The entire tribe took utmost pride in their brave warriors and war steeds, that with so much courage charged in battle to fend off the neighbouring enemies. Despite the many disagreements the Native American tribes had with one another, the worst enemy of all still were the whites. They relentlessly continued to bring 'civilization' brutally and sadistically upon their lands. To Little Creek, it was more like a destruction rather than civilization. That took his mind back to the old, precious memories. He couldn't help but remember his fearless chieftain father and his trusty war stallion, Storm. How great and mighty they both were when they lay their life for the other warriors and fell in battlefield as true heroes. All his life, Little Creek hoped and desired to live up to his brave father's name and become the leader as honourable as he. He never knew his mother, she had left the earth when he came into life. That was another proof of how compassionate and valiant his parents were. His mother gave up her own life in order to bring him into the world. Unfortunately, due to his free-spirited attitude, most of the fellow villagers saw Little Creek as unreliable, reckless and too young to lead. Not once did they consider the idea of appointing him as the chief. And even though it hurt him deeply, Little Creek realized that the role of the leader was not passed on from who one's parents once were, but was earned through courage, kindness and empathy. He was still young and had plenty of time to prove himself...at that, Little Creek stopped in his steps and lowered his head overcome with sadness. Rain...that lovely filly, the daughter of his father's stallion, the little one that he had adopted, loved and care for...she too had so many things in common with him. They had both greatly desired to serve their tribe with bravery and honour. In fact, Rain probably had more heart than any of the war stallions in the village. Her loyalty, selfless nature and deep love for her loved ones, never failed to warm his heart. The truth of the fact was simple, Little Creek was missing his best girl terribly. His partner in crime, his companion since his teenage years.

And every time he recalled his beloved Rain, he could not help but remember the majesty of the wild, unbreakable stallion that he came to know and understand. That unforgettable glorious, fascinating moment when the two of them leaped over the canyon and earned their freedom. Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken was indeed the most exceptional, thrilling horse he has ever encountered. He found it an incredible privilege to call him his friend...in fact, in many ways, they were alike, the two wild souls, the two brothers under the sun. If he had to give up his precious mare to anyone, he would definitely do it for that spirited stallion.

Truth of the matter was simple: Little Creek had missed the both of his beloved horses. He knew that wherever the wild stallion would roam, he would always have Little Creek in his heart and never forget him. He was positively sure that Rain was feeling the same way. Her loyalty would never be altered, even though she was no longer by his side. And even though, Little Creek often found himself pining for his noble friends, he knew that in the end, he would not have it any other way. If given the chance to go back in time, he would set them free all over again. Not once did he regret his decision. Not once.

Everytime he thought back to Rain or Spirit, their bright, animated neighing would ring, echoing in his ears as the melody of Spring and presently, that was exactly what Little Creek kept hearing. It was the cheerful noise of his sweet, paint girl and his heart soared upon the memory. But wait...the voice was no longer the distant sound from his previous recollections as he kept hearing over the past months. This time, it felt real to him. Too real. Neighing of excitement got louder as well as stronger. It sounded awful lot real this time. His heart suddenly came to a dead stop, when he heard the vibration of hoofbeats.

It cannot be... Why was this so familiar?

Little Creek swung his head round, his dark eyes lit up and widened in disbelief. There, in the distance, was a beautiful painted horse, racing towards the village with squeals of joy and happiness.

The young man blinked in shock, slowly shaking his head. No...when he released Rain with Spirit, he was almost positively sure that he would never see her again. How could this be? What was he witnessing in that second?

"Rain!" Little Creek gasped out as he recognized his prized, beloved mare, and dashed forward to meet her with equal ecstatic joy. The two of them were now running towards each other with loud, cheerful exclamations.

The beautiful painted horse reared on her hind legs, spinning around, leaping with a squeal of happiness as she finally reunited with her loyal guardian. Little Creek embraced his dear girl with open arms, burying his face in her long neck, petting, kissing and hugging her all over.

"My best girl! I can't believe it!" He cried, tears of delight filling up in his eyes as he stared at the sparkling blue eyes of his mare. Rain moved her head forward and gave him another tight hug, she herself feeling incredibly blissful for succeeding in reuniting with her human and her homeland. Her jubilation had been so great that she had completely forgotten that a certain stallion had been traveling alongside her. Upon recognizing the Lakota village and spotting Little Creek in the midst, she had snapped into a triumphant gallop in hopes of finally reconnecting with her beloved owner, not even giving a single thought to what Bolder was up to.

This was way too good to be true!

Rain nibbled at Little Creek's long braids, placing her nose up to his face as Little Creek kissed her without hesitation. "My sweet, little girl. You came back to me! You remember me!" He exclaimed joyfully, scratching her neck affectionately.

This rather booming reunion caught the attention of the rest of the villagers as they curious drew near to witness Little Creek's gleefulness. Long Knife, the surviving friend of Little Creek and the owner of Great Conquest was the first one to speak up.

"Why, isn't that your precious filly, Rain? I thought you set her free, but how is it that she came back?" He asked, crossing his arms against his chest and raising his brows.

Little Creek was too excited to have his girl back and could not bring himself to pay heed to anyone or anything else, except his beloved mare. He kept stroking her nose, embracing her as Rain played with his hair and kept returning his caresses in the same doting way. Little Creek suddenly paused, frowning in concern as his eyes settled on the mare's overall form.

"My girl, you don't look too good. Why are you so skinny?"

"Perhaps the wild life was hard for her?" Long Knife suggested thoughtfully, walking up close to Little Creek.

"We must feed her right away." Little Creek blurted instantly and led Rain into the small round pen where lots of green grass lay. The paint mare followed her human without a single protest, in fact, she was almost dancing in happiness as he led her away. Long Knife and couple of other village men trailed after the pair in curiosity, while the rest of the tribe members, realizing that nothing special was happening, continued on with their daily routine.

Once safely in the inclosure, Rain let out a very deep, and much needed sigh, and dropped her head to graze a little. Finally relaxation was setting within her. She couldn't help but feel that inner peace that she had been missing all those months. Here, with her human, in her familiar homeland, she was at last feeling happy, safe and in harmony with everything again. Here, she was free to follow her own heart, to thrive and be proud of who she was. There was no Misty to intimidate and irritate her, no Scarlet to make her feel uneasy, no Esperanza to burden her with the duties of a lead mare...and no Spirit to break and shatter her heart into million pieces. Here was Little Creek...her beloved human who had been a father, brother, companion, friend, partner and guardian for all her life. She was finally back where she truly belonged. No one would mess with her now. She was at last with her true family.

While Rain was inwardly as well as outwardly contentedly enjoying her meal, Little Creek set on the fence and kept observing her.

"She really loves you." Commented Long Knife as he jumped up to sit next to his friend. "So much so that she came back to you."

Little Creek remained silent, his previous happiness and cheerfulness began to fade away as he grew sober and kept looking at his beautiful horse.

"What's wrong?" Asked Long Knife, realizing that his friend was again lost in his thoughts.

"I don't understand..." Muttered Little Creek, confusion evident on his features. "Why is she here?"

"What?"

Little Creek ripped his gaze from Rain and met the wide-eyed stare of Long Knife. "I asked him to take care of her..."

"What are you talking about?"

"He loved her. She loved him. They couldn't bear to be apart and that's why I let them go together. Why, oh why, is she back without him? Where is Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken?" Little Creek threw up his hands in alarm and sprang down from the fence, nearing his favourite mare. "Why are you here, girl? What happened?" He asked softly as Rain lifted her head to look at him.

"Where is your stallion?" Little Creek whispered, his eyes searching for her blue ones. "Where is the spirited Mustang?"

Rain softly blew through her nostrils, perking her ears forward at him, and it was then she remembered Bolder, the lone stallion. She had forgotten all about him! Where was he? The prospect of reuniting with her human was so important to her, that she did not even give any thought to how Bolder was doing. She just left him there. Her eyes focused on the open spaces that overlooked her village as she suddenly let out a loud whinny, as if calling someone. Then, without hesitation, she began pacing back and forth in the enclosed round pen again calling, neighing.

"Whoa, girl. What is it?" Little Creek was taken aback when he noticed how restless she had suddenly become.

Rain kept pawing the ground, snorting, steering up all the dust, shaking her neck and tossing her head towards the rolling hills that set above the village.

That made Little Creek turn his attention to where Rain's complete focus was.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked the ignorant Long Knife, feeling baffled at the strangeness around him.

"I think she's trying to tell me something." Little Creek concluded in thoughtfulness.

"Like what?"

As Long Knife questioned Little Creek, the paint mare continued to pace anxiously, she soon began loping round and round in circles, neighing and calling yet again.

"Now, Rain, calm down." Little Creek spoke gently and went up to soothe her but Rain would have none of it. She escaped his touch and charged at the fence, kicking up her heels and trying to get out of the pen.

"What in the devil's name has gotten into your mare?" Exclaimed Long Knife in shock. "Perhaps an unclean demon has attached itself on her?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Muttered Little Creek and slowly walked up to Rain again, hoping to relax her.

"Easy girl, easy... what's wrong?"

Rain was getting extremely frustrated at the fact that Little Creek couldn't quite understand the dire situation she was in. Bolder needed help! Someone had to find him. He was wounded and exhausted.

Perhaps she could take Little Creek to him?

She turned her back to her human and impatiently nudged him to mount her. But Little Creek remained standing still, not changing his position. He stared at her, trying to comprehend her odd actions.

Rain nudged him yet again, insistingly trying to get him to ride her...to allow her to take lead and show him where the problem lay.

Her desperation and struggling efforts, had slowly started making sense to Little Creek...she had come back to him, and she was not exactly looking well taken care of. In fact, she looked very tired and warn out. Most importantly, she had returned from the wild herd all alone and now she was acting so incredibly strange. The puzzle was solved. Suddenly a realization hit the young man all at once as he leaped out of the enclosed area and urgently began to run with purpose.

"Where on earth are you rushing to?!" Demanded the confused Long Knife.

"The Mustang's in trouble! I have to find him!"

* * *

 **More to come soon! Share your thoughts!**


	44. Rain's World

**Chapter 44**

 **"Rain's World"**

 _"And so, I let her show me her world."_

* * *

"Wait! Hold on a minute!" Long Knife called suddenly, dropping everything and chasing after Little Creek as rapidly as he could and grabbed his shoulder. "Where you think you're going?"

"I have to find the Mustang." Little Creek answered quickly, trying to shake off his friend's strong grip. "Rain came here with a purpose. I know it. Something's not right and she wants me to find him and help him."

"How can you be so sure of it? How will you even find that wild horse?"

Little Creek remained silent for a second or two, contemplating on his friend's question. Indeed, how would he succeed in discovering the wild herd of mustangs that most probably lived far away from his lands? He did not even know where to start his search. But then again, this entire situation was incredibly confusing for him. The only excuse he could think of for Rain's return to the village was that perhaps, Spirit and his herd where in danger and Rain had come to seek his help. After all, the lovely paint had always had such a strong attachment to him.

"If the Mustang is in trouble, Rain will show me the way to him." Little Creek spoke up thoughtfully, his voice vibrating in assurance. "If not..." He paused again, still trying to make sense of the strangeness around him.

"If not, then what?" Long Knife asked curiously, eager to receive an answer.

Little Creek stared up at his friend with a stoic look, something about his expressions conveying certitude. "...He'll find us."

* * *

Bolder had frozen like a sculpture when he first laid eyes on the two-legged settlement. His intimidation, uneasiness and overall, puzzlement had been so great, that he could not bring himself to move. Rain, on the other hand, had become so joyous and exuberant that without any warning, broke into a fast gallop and off she raced towards her human friends, leaving the lone stallion in solitariness. This was not something Bolder wasn't accustomed to already, but he was injured...he needed assistance with his wound that was slowly becoming infected with septic. Yet he remained rooted in the ground, unable to shift his weight. His eyes were glued on the distant form of the beautiful paint mare, that had met her two-legged creature with so much happiness and excitement, that Bolder began to feel uncomfortable. He had never seen anything so odd in his entire life. Why was this lovely, enchanting beauty on four-legs dancing, prancing, and hopping around the skeletal human as though he were the magnificent specimen of her kind?

In fact, this two-legged creature seemed extremely merry to see Rain again too. He kissed, scratched and caressed the pretty mare all over. And all Bolder could do was watch this utmost bizarreness in shock. Once the human and the paint filly disappeared from his sight, Bolder began to realize that the blood was continuously dripping from his shoulder. Grunting in discomfort, he stared down at his gash. What was he to do? It certainly seemed as though Rain had forgotten entirely about him. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. True, he was relieved that he wouldn't be forced to interact with the two-legged creatures, but he would also never see the charming paint again. And unfortunately, he wasn't willing to let her go yet. He thought that once escorting her back to her homeland, he would mentally prepare himself to get her out of his mind and heart, but instead, he got even more devoted to her. Now he was stuck...he was feeling uncertain and so undecided. He couldn't travel back to his lands alone with such an injury. Any predator or a rival stallion would simply annhilate him in such a weak state. And he couldn't just walk in the Lakota camp and let the two-leggeds touch him.

He had a serious dilemma to solve.

However, Bolder's train of thought was swiftly cut when he heard the voice of Rain calling him from the other side of the camp. He could hear her neighs echoing in the entire village. Bolder's heart jumped in happiness. She remembered him and was calling him to come to her! However, there was another problem now...Bolder did not have the courage to approach the human settlement, let alone stride in there confidently among the two-leggeds. It seemed way too risky. What if they would hurt him? Or worse...try to get on his back? He had heard that the humans used horses as their 'chairs' quite often. How ridiculous and utterly unatural!

Yet the sweet voice of Rain still kept calling him rather desperately.

Oh, why was this so hard? What was he to do? His hesitation grew stronger as Bolder realized that he would probably stay rooted on that hill for quite some time.

But he never had the chance to linger there for long because in ten minutes, he spotted the painted beauty herself and her human, (who was mounted on her back) cantering purposely towards him. Rain's calls got louder as she neighed for him to not be afraid. At first, Bolder wanted to turn, bolt and race back to his familiar territories. But it was the young mare's insisting calls that made him stay put.

Truly, the sight of a two-legged nearing closer and closer to him was somewhat terrifying, yet the mere fact that it was Rain, who was accompanying the human and it was indeed she, who had urged him to seek their help, made Bolder relax a little bit. He didn't know why, but he trusted Rain. She was honest, caring and kind. Maybe a little sharp-tongued, but she meant well.

"Don't run away, he won't hurt you." Rain told him presently, as the two trotted up to him.

Bolder unconsciously backed up, once noticing that the human had leaped down from the mare's back and was now slowly advancing towards him.

"Hey, fella..." Little Creek began softly and gently, taking small steps forward. "That's quite a nasty tear you got there..."

Bolder got anxious as well as nervous again when he realized that the human was now walking closer to him. He flinched in fear...his fight or flight instinct kicking in. He was about to turn and run off when Rain sprang forward, jumping in front of him.

"You're okay, I promise." She encouraged him sweetly. "He won't hurt you. He just wants to help."

Her sparkling blue eyes were meaningful and calming enough. Bolder halted, as he tried to steady his rapid heartbeat. He could see from the corner of his eye, the human nearing him with gentleness.

"Whoa boy, take it easy. Easy..." His voice was soft, and so soothing. Bolder could listen to it forever. "You're safe now... safe." He repeated as he very gently slipped a rope around his neck, making a quick loose knot, to give the wild horse some slack. "Come, we'll take care of your wound." Little Creek said, softly tugging on the rope to direct Bolder.

The stallion was still very hesitant and doubtful. And he did not appreciate the pressure that the rope was creating around his neck, even if that pressure was minimal.

"Come along, Bolder... please, trust me. He is not going to harm you." Rain assured him, striding up to the young horse in confidence and softly nuzzling his muzzle.

Rain's rather sweet gesture surprised both Bolder and Little Creek. The stallion's reluctance instantly faded away, his eyes brightening with newfound fire, while Little Creek's mouth almost dropped in shock. Who was this wild, wounded horse? Why had Rain become so determined to help him? And why on earth was she so intimate with him? Was he Rain's new mate? Where was Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken? Little Creek couldn't help but feel a certain jealousy on behalf of the spirited stallion. What was happening? He could not explain it. However, right now, important thing was to help the poor injured stallion. The rest would come later.

Clucking his tongue, Little Creek began to move off towards the village's direction, and as soon as Bolder took a step forward, the pressure on his neck disappeared and he found release. Thus Little Creek and Rain, slowly but surely, led the wild loner to the Lakota camp.

* * *

To Little Creek's surprise, the strange, wild stallion was not aggressive or challenging as Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken had been. The horse trailed after him calmly as he slowly conducted him in the exact same round pen where the spirited stallion had been staying almost a year ago. This Mustang appeared to be way more reserved, less dramatic, and showed zero hostility towards him or the other villagers. The only thing he did was flinch and shy away from his touch. Which was quite understandable, considering that he was not used to human contact. Cleaning his wound proved to be somewhat demanding, and at one point, the stallion reared in fright when he noticed Little Creek heading towards him with a white bandage and a bowl of water. Luckily, Rain's presence eased the tense situation a lot. She remained by the strange Mustang's side and kept nickering at him with a soft, comforting voice. She seemed to have some kind of influence over him, because every time she communicated with him, the stallion would relax. Little Creek found this extremely strange and unusual. Rain had never been the most friendly horse out there...in fact, he remembered how indifferent she used to be towards the spirited Mustang. But what was happening to her now? And who was this strange loner? And where on earth was the golden Spirit?

He had so many questions and so very little answers.

Long Knife and couple of other tribesmen stuck around the inclosure, just in case he would need any of their assistance. But fortunately, that did not seem to be necessary... Rain was doing a fantastic job in keeping the lone Mustang collected and serene. The wound, which Little Creek knew right away was a bear attack, looked infected and puss, mixed with blood was continuously dripping out of it. After washing it gently with water, Little Creek decided to put natural herbs on the injury and the stallion allowed him to do so. The final step was the bandaging...

Again, the strange Mustang remained calm and quiet as Little Creek wrapped a thin, white material around his shoulder. How thoughtful his eyes were, and how much they reminded him of the spirited stallion's intelligent gaze. Once finished, Little Creek led Rain out of the corral, leaving the new horse in peace for the night. Before following after her human, Rain smiled back at Bolder with an assuring tone.

"You did great today. He will have to keep an eye on your shoulder for the next couple of days. Think you can last here that long?"

"Sure...that is, if you'll stay close." He beamed back at her.

"I will. I promise." Rain nickered sweetly and turned to go after Little Creek. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Bolder's eyes lingered on her disappearing figure as she walked beside her human.

It had been an extremely tiring, stressful and exhausting day for the young wild loner. So it didn't take long for him to doze off...for some odd reason, he actually felt safe in the human settlement.

That evening, Rain found herself back with her four-legged friends, grazing in a lush, green pasture just like the old times. Everyone was beyond delighted to see her again, especially Silver Moon and her coming two year old colt, Takoda. Silver Moon caught her up to date about Wind and Dawn, that had settled in a neighbouring tribe and were now expecting their first foal.

"That is marvellous!" Exclaimed Rain cheerfully, feeling happy to be home at last. "I've missed you all so much."

And while the reunion was extremely joyous and friendly, it was Great Conquest that did not seem too pleased with her return.

"Why are you here and who is that ugly looking donkey you brought ?" He questioned in distaste, his eyes shifting at the round pen in the distance, where Bolder was staying.

"Conquest!" Blossom pinned her ears at him, not appreciating the stallion's rudeness. "Be nice."

"It's good to see you too again, Mr. Grumpy." Rain sassed back, ignoring the bluntness of her old friend.

That made Great Conquest feel a little bit guilty as he took his words back. "Look, I didn't mean to sound as though I wasn't happy to see you, because I truly am. You know how much I care about you, Rain." He smiled at her with an honest, generous expression. "I'm just surprised, that's all. I thought you went with your 'true love' to join the wild herds."

That made Rain lower her eyes in shame. "I'm just not cut out for the wild life." She admitted quietly.

"And Spirit let you leave?"

"I don't need his permission to leave." Rain snapped suddenly, raising her chin confidently. "I belong to myself and I make decisions on how I want to live my life." She had become so irked with that question. After all, she was a living, breathing being with a mind, soul and heart of her own. She was no one's, not even Little Creek's property.

"Oh, I see how it is." Chuckled Great Conquest, winking playfully. "You've always been very independent and self-assured. That's a good thing."

"Why, thank you." The paint mare nodded, a small smirk animating her features.

"But what about that mule?"

"You mean Bolder?" Rain raised her brows, feeling unamused.

"Please, don't tell me you traded Spirit into that dreadful looking thing? Seriously, where the hell did you find him?" Great Conquest snorted in disgust, wrinkling his nose with a superior air.

Rain rolled her eyes, shaking her head, while Silver Moon allowed herself to respond in her place.

"I think he is quite handsome." She commented with interest. "Once he'll return to health, he'll be very charming."

"Oh, you think every stallion's attractive." Blossom responded somewhat pettily.

"I don't find _him_ handsome." Silver Moon motioned her head at Great Conquest with a teasing grin, who in turn, scoffed.

"Yeah, you wish."

"Look, everyone, he is not my mate...if that's what you're all wondering." Rain began, irritation taking over her for having to explain herself. "He was just nice enough to escort me back here and unfortunately, a bear encounter left him with a nasty gash...so I convinced him to come and get help."

"So you just go around rescuing injured horses now?" Sarcastically asked Great Conquest.

"No, he was simply courteous and nice towards me and so I-" Rain snorted with a roll of her eyes, but was suddenly cut off by Great Conquest's burst of an obnoxious laughter.

"What?" She glared back at him annoyed.

"Oh, you're hilarious, Rain!" He shook his neck, and kept cracking up. "You still haven't learned anything, have you?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Heat was rising to her cheeks, as she tried to cool off her anger. Her friend was really getting on her last nerves!

Ugh, how typical of him!

Great Conquest managed to compose himself and went on to explain.

"When will you, mares, learn that we, stallions, are never nice to you for no reason? He obviously wants you for himself."

"What?"

That caused Great Conquest to burst into another fits of hysterics, but this time River, and the other males joined him.

"Alright, that's enough!" Silver Moon told them off, moving in rather assertively in their space. "Stop teasing her. All of you."

"Hey, we aren't teasing, we're educating." Corrected Great Conquest, feeling rather offended at the 'accusation' before him. "I want Rain to be prepared."

"Well, it's noble of you to admit that your kind are all jerks." Rain responded sharply, this time the mares were the ones snickering.

"Not all...Spirit wasn't like that." The grey war stallion responded casually, receiving murmurs of agreements from the other stallions as well as geldings.

"Oh yes, he was very brave." Youngster Takoda added enthusiastically.

Something about that statement made Rain's previous brassy attitude change, as she lowered her piercing blue eyes with a subtle gleam of sadness.

"Wow, Spirit has a lot of supporters here." She remarked, her voice coming off as dejected.

"We all owe him one, after his courageous action at the railway construction site." The delicate Blossom chimed in.

"Yeah, and instead you chose that repellent creature over him." Great Conquest mocked with a snort and walked off on the other side of the field, as the rest of the war stallions and geldings followed after him.

Rain wanted to speak up in her defence but could not bring herself to say anything, and so, she was left to watch the males of her tribe disappear in the larger pastures.

"Don't listen to him, you know how grumpy he gets whenever a stranger enters our midst." Silver Moon nickered comfortingly.

Rain gave her a weak smile and dropped her head to get a small grazing time before retiring for the night. It was in that moment she noticed the elderly mare looking over at her in the distance. She recognized her right away. Why, it was Aranda! The young paint brightened up and neighed in a greeting, calling her to come to her, yet the steady, old mare stood without moving and then retreated back in the camp, where one of the villagers was brushing her.

Rain's stomach dropped at that, slow realization hitting her that perhaps, Aranda was disappointed in her and had no desire to speak to her. To add salt to the injury, Little Creek, her trusty friend, did not seem very impressed with her either. It was obvious that most of them had wanted Rain to remain in the wild with Spirit and her sudden return had confused them all. She let out a heavy, heartbroken sigh and forced herself to get some rest before all these melancholy thoughts would eat her out.

* * *

Sleep evaded Little Creek that night.

He found himself tossing and turning, yet he could not calm his mind nor close his eyes. Finally, as he entirely gave up on trying, the young man left his teepee tent to admire the star filled, glorious sky and seek inner serenity. The Summer breeze was soft, airy and beautiful, the tranquil sounds of chirping crickets eased his anxious soul. Crossing his arms thoughtfully, Little Creek's gaze focused on the herd of horses that were resting in the fields of the Lakota territory. He was particularly looking at his painted mare, extreme curiosity overtaking him. If only he could understand why she had come back to him without the spirit Mustang...and why had she brought the wild, injured, lone stallion with her? To him, this was all a mystery, but for the rest of the villagers it was nothing unusual or interesting. Then again, none of them had bonded with the unconquerable spirit that was the golden Mustang, and none of them shared such an unique relationship with their horses as Little Creek and Rain.

"What happened, my girl? What happened?" Little Creek mumbled softly. The reason of his sleepless night was this strange riddle, and he feared that he would find no peace until he solved it.

* * *

 **Share your thoughts! Stay tuned for the next chapter because SPIRIT'S COMING TO TOWN!**


	45. Sun Dance

**Chapter 45**

 **"Sun Dance"**

 _ **"** I find myself somewhere, I never thought I'd be."_

* * *

As the early sunrise lit the entire Lakota village with its warm, golden sheen, the sleeping Bolder jolted awake, suddenly leaping up on his feet and began pacing back and forth in the round pen. His nostrils dilated as the strange, new smells that he had never scented before began to fill up the air. At first, he had completely forgotten where he was and the sense of fear and frustration overtook him. The enclosed area, where he found himself stuck in, was overbearing and very unlike the wild prairies he was used to. He disliked the large fences that kept him in the small corral... disliked how small the territory was compared to his beautiful, forest entity. The change did not sit well with him as Bolder began to feel overwhelmed and the round pen started to seemed suffocating.

His wild senses were heightened, sudden sensation of feeling trapped, gave him lots of anxiety. How on earth would he be able to escape if needed? He was stuck! Bolder let out a loud neigh, lamenting his loss of freedom. There was no Rain to calm him down, and there wasn't even that kind two-legged that had bandaged his shoulder. He was alone...and even though, solitude never frightened him before, (In fact, he mostly welcomed it) presently he was extremely uneasy.

He neighed again, moving around restlessly in the enclosure. He eyed the fence and came to a conclusion that there was no way he would jump over it if needed. That made him panic even more. So there was absolutely no way out of this confinement. He called to no one in particular, but his vibrating voice was loud enough to make it clear that he did not appreciate this isolation.

"Oh, shut your hole, will ya!" Came a sudden, rude response from a big, burly, grey stallion, who had come up to the pen with a hostile attitude. "Keep it down, you attention-seeker."

Bolder had become quite startled when he realized that a strange stallion had walked over to him. The grey's intimidating aura was making the young mustang slightly uncomfortable. All his life, he had tried to stay away from butting heads with other stallions. And that was the main reason he had chosen to roam in solitude. He had absolutely no desire to challenge or confront them for unnecessary reasons. If given a choice to avoid a conflict, he would take that over anything. For Bolder, peace and harmony were the most important things. His sire, Flint, had taught him to never start up pointless fights, but when necessary, he had to finish them. And he definitely would, if push came to shove.

"I apologize, I just don't know what to make of this new situation." Bolder explained politely, hoping to ease the tension with civility as his parents had taught him. "I've always been free to go where I pleased and now I fear that I'm trapped."

Great Conquest scoffed with a disapproving snort. "You aren't trapped, you fool." He hissed, still no sign of courteousness about him. "Instead of whinnying like a foal, you should be thankful that our humans found you worthy enough to nurse back to health. If it were up to me, I'd kick you out of here in an instant."

That made Bolder glance down at his shoulder that was wrapped in a white cloth. "I do not mean to sound ungrateful. I'm simply not used to anything around here. Granted, Rain was kind enough to -"

"Let's get one thing straight." Great Conquest cut him off coldly. "Rain is not your mare and you will never have her." And with that, the grey stallion swished his long tail, making sure to flick small strands of it at Bolder's face, and took off.

The blood-bay loner stared at the departing figure of the grey stallion in astonishment. He could not understand what he had done to deserve such bitterness from him. The stallion had looked most unusual to him. His light colored mane was braided and three eagle feathers covered the sides of them. Bolder had also noticed that the grey horse had strange symbols painted on his body.

He did not have too much time to contemplate on it because as soon as Great Conquest disappeared into the bustling camp, Bolder scented a lovely fragrance around him. He recognized it right away. Rain had come to him at last!

"Good morning." She nickered, her blue eyes glowing in the Summer sunlight, and her smile as charming as ever.

Instantly, Bolder's previous confusion and uneasiness went away upon seeing the lovely mare.

"Rain." His entire face lit up. "I'm so glad to see you."

"You thought you got abandoned?" She giggled sweetly, trotting up to the round pen. "How are you feeling today? How's your shoulder?"

"I'm fine," Bolder flushed, feeling heat rising up to his cheeks. Why had she so much power over him? One glance from her made his entire heart soar as the eagles of the sky. "I'm just not used to being cooped up in a small enclosure, that's all." he admitted to her quietly, his eyes timidly searching hers.

Rain nodded in understanding. "I know, but it's only for a little while. My human will inspect your wound again today, and remember, you have nothing to fear. He is just trying to help."

"I know, and I thank you for that." He lowered his head respectfully. "I only hope I can let go of my worries and somehow learn to relax in his presence."

"Oh, you're already doing so great." Rain encouraged with a bright smile. "I've never seen a wild horse behave so gently."

"Well, the grey stallion did not seem impressed."

"Great Conquest was here?" The young mare raised her brows curiously, as she glanced over at the camp behind her.

"I didn't catch his name." Bolder stated plainly. "I was too busy trying to understand why he had such strong dislike towards me."

Rain bit her bottom lip, tossing her long, flaxen forelock aside. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that. Great Conquest tends to be overprotecting and very wary of strange, new horses. Especially if they are stallions."

"I think it runs a lot deeper than that." Bolder murmured quietly, but Rain still managed to hear it.

"What do you mean?"

"He has feelings for you and thinks me a rival."

"I assure you, that is not the case." Rain replied with a firm shake of her head. "Maybe it was a year ago...but not anymore."

"So you wouldn't call his behaviour 'jealousy'?" Questioned Bolder in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sure he's jealous." The paint mare agreed with a slight chuckle. "But on behalf of someone else."

The blood-bay son of Flint silenced at that, as he tried to make sense of what Rain had just said to him. Before he could ask her another question, Little Creek was the one that interrupted the two horses' little exchange.

"My human's here to examine your shoulder." Rain told him quickly, as Little Creek neared the round pen with a bowl of warm water in his right hand and a new cloth draped over his left arm.

Bolder tensed, cautiously taking few steps back. Even though he trusted Rain's words and mentally knew that the nearing two-legged did not represent threat, his survival instincts were still way too strong and he couldn't help himself but retreat back.

Little Creek slowly entered the corral and motioned Rain to go in with him as well. He knew that Rain's presence would be essential in keeping the young stallion collected and calm. He had been right. As soon as the paint mare went in to the enclosure with him, the wild loner began to relax and even took careful steps towards him. Just as gently as the other day, Little Creek cleaned, washed and bandaged his wound. The natural herbs he had put on him were working like magic and the young stallion had tremendous amount of agility to self-recover. Little Creek was quite pleased. After reapplying the remedies, he wrapped the thin cloth over the bandage to keep everything in place.

"You are one tough fella, aren't ya?" Little Creek remarked with a small smirk tucking his lips and revealed a bright, shiny red apple from his medicine bag.

Bolder immediately perked his ears with great interest as Little Creek stretched out his hand and offered the stallion the delicious fruit.

"Take it."

Heedfully, Bolder slowly, and calmly grasped an apple from him and accepted it with an appreciative nod.

"Good." Smiled Rain's owner and after scratching his forehead began to walk out of the pen, but not before leaving a big basket of those tasty apples in front of Bolder. "Enjoy the rest later." He winked at him.

"Come on, girl, we have a lot to do today." Little Creek shifted his gaze on Rain as the pretty paint eagerly followed after him. "We have to prepare for the Sun Dance."

Rain's ears moved forward in alertness at that and she let out an approving whinny. That caused Little Creek to chuckle lightly. "I know you always loved this time of the year. Come, let's leave the mustang in peace." With that, he turned on his heel and started to move off towards the swarming, busy camp. Before trailing after her favourite human, Rain paused to exchange few words with Bolder.

"Try not to get too bored, we'll check on you around night time."

"Why so late?" He asked, knitting his brows in concern.

"Because today we'll be getting ready for the Sun Dance ritual."

"What is that?"

"The Sun Dance is the most important ceremony practiced by the Lakota." Rain began to explain. "It is a time of renewal for the tribe, people and earth. As we speak, many other neighbouring bands are coming for this annual rite. Each tribe will camp within their own circle, which is part of another circle. A large circular arena will be cleared, and a double ring of sticks will be erected around the outside. Branches will be placed on the top as shelter for the dancers, singers and spectators. The Holy Men will go to the forest and select a large cottonwood tree to be used as the central pole. One man will be selected because of a great deed of feat of bravery to count coup on the tree that will be cut down. As it falls, it won't allow to touch the ground. The tree will be trimmed and taken back to the dance site, where it will be decorated and erected in the middle of the arena.

"The ceremony will begin at sunrise tomorrow, and anyone can dance." Rain continued on with her recital. "Dancers look at the sun as they dance, and short breaks without food and drink are allowed. This goes on for four days - usually while the self-sacrificers prepare themselves. These are men, as it is rare for a woman to participate, who want something specific - good hunting skills, better fighting skills or healing powers.

Their bodies and spirits are purified through the Inipi ceremony before the dance. Each dancer has a mentor to help him through the ceremony. This will be a Holy Man or someone who has already danced. The Holy Men prepare buffalo skulls and place them around the arena. Long lengths of rawhide are tied to the central pole. Dancers wear rings of sage on their heads and often around their wrists and ankles; each man carries a whistle made from the wing bone of an eagle.

As the dancers stand around the arena, the holy men approach them and pierce each side of their chests with a length of bone.

Next, the rawhide thongs are attached to the bone. The dance usually begins as a slow shuffle.

Some choose not to be tethered to the pole. Instead, they have the bones pierced through their backs, and then buffalo skulls are attached with thongs. The dancers drag these heavy skulls around as they dance.

The purpose of the dance is to remove the bone pieces from the dancers body. Dancers at the pole pull themselves backwards, try to tear their flesh and release themselves. Those with skulls attached to their backs dance over rocks and through bushes. They hope to catch the skulls on something and rip them from their bodies. As for dancers who have not released themselves close to sundown receive help from their mentors. The mentors grab the dancers from behind and jerk them backwards in an effort to tear the bones from the skin.

If the dancer has not been released by sundown, the Holy Men remove the bones in reverse to the initial piercing. Last year, many Sun Dancers were traumatized and shocked by the experience. After the ceremony, they went to the dancers lodge where medicine men cared for them. Also in attendance were the Holy Men, singing their praises to the Gods and praying for the dancers to recover swiftly."

Bolder could not believe what he was hearing. Everything that came out of Rain's lips were the most bizarre and perplexing actions. He knew that the two-leggeds were the strangest creatures on the earth, but he did not realize they were this strange.

All he could say was "Why? What's the point of it all?"

Rain did not hesitate to answer his genuine question. "It is the annual ceremony preformed to honor the sun, during which the participants prove their utmost bravery by overcoming pain."

"Will your human friend participate in it?" Bolder nickered curiously.

"He will help with preparations but I doubt he'll dance." Rain admitted quietly. "It's been three years now since Little Creek's last participation in the Sun Dance."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I suppose he has lost hope in trying to prove the village that he can be a worthy chief like his father was someday."

Bolder became quiet, as he tried to contemplate on Rain's words. "I do not think giving up is the solution." He said after a small pause.

Rain smiled softly at that; his words reminded her of a certain special someone, who would've said the same thing, and sadness washed over her face.

"It certainly is not. But sometimes, you have to let it go and accept that things are never going to change." She replied, speaking purely from her experience. "No matter how hard you try."

Bolder could sense that the young mare was speaking about her own self rather than the two-legged. He knew that something unpleasant and rather heartbreaking had transpired for her. If only she could share it with him, perhaps he would be able to comfort her somehow. Not knowing how to respond, Bolder decided to console her with kindness and sympathy. Lowering his head, he gently grabbed one of the apples from the basket and stretched his muzzle to her in order to offer it.

To his ultimate confusion, that little action of his produced an even more negative effect on the mare, as Rain suddenly yanked back her entire body, shying violently and bolted away from his presence as though he were the devil himself.

* * *

Rain's speedy gallop came to an abrupt halt in one of the fields were she used to folic with Little Creek as a yearling filly. Her heart was pounding with rapid beats, and without giving a care if anyone was watching her or not, she hung her head and finally let the tears escape from her pretty eyes. She had been keeping all the emotions bottled up inside her for so long and it suddenly burst.

Why were the memories of Spirit still torturing her, even when she had made it back to her homeland? Wasn't she supposed to be happy now? Wasn't she supposed to feel somehow soothed and comforted? And where was that sense of belonging that she used to have whenever she strode in the camp alongside her human? Why was she feeling so utterly empty, so miserable and wretched without that stallion? Without that backstabbing, betraying, heartbreaker! Where was her independent self? Where was the Rain that found inner peace with her human and friends?

In fact, she was realizing that everything had changed in the village. She had not expected to receive such a cool, collected and indifferent reception from Great Conquest. She had not expected to see Aranda so disappointed in her that she refused to interact with her. And what of Little Creek? She was no longer the same in her trusty human's eyes. If a year ago, he looked at her with adoration and pride, now he kept staring at her with utmost confusion. As though to ask her "Why are you here? Go back to Spirit."

 _Oh, and the nerve of that Bolder!_

Who did he think he was? Why did he always remind her of Spirit? Their eyes were so alike, his demeanour was just as gentle, if not more, and now his actions towards her were almost the same!

How would she be able to ever forget Spirit if things continued this way? Everywhere she looked, she was reminded of the time spent with him and his herd. Her own herd mates glorified him with so much admiration, Little Creek thought of him every passing hour and now Bolder was behaving exactly the same way and kept mirroring Spirit as if they were one and the same.

 _What was the meaning of all this nonsense?_

Why was everyone so determined to torment her with the memories of that wild stallion. If things carried on this way, Rain would never be able to forget him.

The paint mare's high-strung emotional thoughts as well as her tears seized the moment she heard loud, cheerful voices coming all the way from the busy, hustling Lakota camp. The neighbouring tribes were swarming the village as they came to help out with the preparations of the Sun Dance. They had brought young and old, men and women, horses and dogs with them. Overcome with curiosity, Rain allowed herself to push her struggling feelings aside and concentrate on the present. She calmed herself and walked forward towards the commotion. Along the way, she was met by her herd mates, who were just as curious to see the unraveling scene before them.

It was indeed an interesting sight as the different tribe elders came to greet the chief of Little Creek's village and began to indulge in the arrangements of their sacred ceremony. For the four-legged onlookers this was always the most fascinating annual gathering.

"Rain!"

The young paint mare suddenly heard a familiar voice calling her. She turned her head and spotted Wind the stallion with a painted circle around his eye, making his way towards her as he was surrounded by his old friends; Great Conquest, River, Blossom, Blaze, Silver Moon, Takoda and yes, even Aranda.

"Look who came for a visit!" The little Takoda cried happily, posturing to imitate the older stallions.

"Why, Wind!" A bright smile broke out on Rain's pretty face. "How have you been?"

"Oh, simply wonderful!" Remarked the kind horse, as the two exchanged breath in a greeting.

"Where is Dawn? Is she with you?"

"No, my human thought it would be better to leave her back with our foal. She has the responsibilities of a mother now."

"I still cannot believe you two have a foal." Rain remarked joyfully. "Time flies."

"A feisty filly to be exact." Proudly confirmed Wind as the horses around them let out approving whinnies.

"It was about time!" Nickered Blaze with a wink.

"I hope your human brings Dawn and the filly for a visit someday." Silver Moon began, overcome with eagerness.

"And I'll teach her all she needs to know about our life." Takoda volunteered enthusiastically.

That caused Wind to chuckle. "Of course, of course. We are planning to come for a visit all together as a family. But Rain, tell me about yourself? How's the wild life of Mustangs treating you? Are you here for a visit as well?"

Rain's previous nonchalant expression changed, and her body stiffened with tension. "Um, it was...not what I expected." She responded quietly, averting her gaze and looking down at the ground. Even when she was avoiding eye contact with her friends, she could still feel Aranda's deep stare on her.

"Well, that's natural." Wind remarked, ignoring the sudden subtle change in the young paint's countenance. "Domestic life is very different from that of the wild one. Everything needs getting used to. But truly, how rude of me to not mention the great Mustang! Where is Spirit? I hope he came for a visit too."

Before Rain could respond, Great Conquest cut in rather bluntly. "There's no Spirit, just Rain."

"Oh, well, that's quite alright. The duties of the lead stallion are keeping him occupied without a doubt." Wind replied casually, still not understanding the situation. "Be sure to send our regards to him, Rain. Dawn and I consider him our dearest friend." As he said this, he looked around, his eyes darting at the other horses that stood close to him. "I'm sure we all feel that way, after what he did for us."

"Of course, of course." Came the similar murmurs from the rest of the horses.

That made Rain even more uneasy, anxious and just completely at loss of words. She stood there as a statue, waiting for some kind of miracle to happen and for Wind to stop asking her questions about Spirit once and for all.

Unfortunately that did not seem to be the case, especially with grumpy Great Conquest standing there.

"No, you don't seem to understand..." He began with a scoff. "You see, Rain left him and traded him for some jackass."

"Conquest!" Blossom and Silver Moon hissed at him simultaneously.

"Watch your tongue." Warned Silver Moon in outrage. "Stop spreading nonsense that isn't true."

"That's fine," Rain turned to the two mares, assuming an air of poise. "I am capable of speaking for myself. And what Great Conquest is saying is untrue and just plain rude. I made it quite clear that Bolder is not my mate. He is just a friend who needed help and assistance." She explained, anger rising in her voice as the tone slowly got harsher and harsher. "But you don't seem to listen nor understand." She pierced her blue eyes at Great Conquest with fierceness. "Your behaviour with Bolder this morning proved how immature, tactless and absurd you are being. Who are you to get jealous on behalf of someone else? What is wrong with you?"

" _Someone else_?!" Exclaimed Great Conquest in sudden fury. "That _someone else_ you speak of saved our lives! And he was your _'true love'_ not too long ago, if I'm not being mistaken!"

"My personal life is none of your concern!" Rain argued passionately. "You are crossing lines again!"

"And you are fickle-minded filly, who has no sense of loyalty or love!" Accused Great Conquest without mercy. "I cannot believe I used to have feelings for someone as undeserving as you!" As he spat out his last words cruelly, he swung round and forced himself away and into the busy encampment as River, Blossom and Blaze chased after him in hopes of calming him down.

The ruthlessly strict words of the grey war stallion shattered Rain completely. She stared after him in anguish, not knowing what to say. All she desired to do in that very second was break down, but somehow, she managed to pull herself together. It was the gentle nicker of Wind that made her rip her gaze from the departing form of Great Conquest and the other horses.

"Don't you dare pay attention to his cruel accusations." Wind started sweetly. "Your relationship with Spirit is none of our concern and we will respect your privacy. Please, do not let his foolish words hurt you. I'll speak to him myself, and he'll come around. I do not know why he's being so ridiculous." He consoled her kindly, and brushed his cheek against her.

"Wind is right," Agreed Silver Moon with a soft smile. "You can always count on us. No matter what, we are you friends and we'll support you."

That's exactly what heartbroken Rain need to hear in that unbearable moment. She instantly began to feel grateful for having such wonderful, encouraging companions. "Thank you." She whimpered silently.

Soon afterwards, the two-leggeds took some of their horses, including Wind, River, Blaze, Blossom and Great Conquest into the forest to search for a large cottonwood tree, which was essential in the Sun Dance ceremony.

Silver Moon and her colt moved over to graze with other mares and their offspring, while Rain stood rooted in the same place, her eyes observing the preparations for the ceremony. She could not see Little Creek...he had most probably gone with the village elders to find the cottonwood tree. That upset her even more when she realized that he had left her behind. She always accompanied him on such important missions and now it was as though, Rain no longer existed for him. Perhaps, that was a harsh statement, but she felt that she was not as important to him as before.

"Rain," a gentle, call of an elderly mare, made the young paint turn her head to acknowledge her. "are you alright?"

"No, I am not."

Aranda neared the young horse and nuzzled her with an affectionate embrace. "No matter what happens, please know that I'm always here for you."

Rain stared at her dumbfounded. "I thought you were disappointed in me."

"I'm too proud of you to ever be disappointed." Aranda smiled gently and scratched her withers. "You have grown wiser... are more independent now."

"Even though I left the wild life and ran back?" Rain questioned meekly, small tear rolling down her cheek.

"That was bound to happen, and it'll be crucial in your growth as a true leader." There was so much certainty and confidence in Aranda's words that it surprised Rain on many levels.

"H-how can you say that? You don't know what happened."

"I don't need to." The elder mare cut her off quickly. "That is none of my business, and you are old enough to deal with it on your own. I believe that everything happens for a reason. Now, enough of this sad talk, and let's go watch our dear two-leggeds that are so busy with their arrangements for the ceremony."

With that, Aranda beckoned Rain to follow her and the young mare did just that, as she quite happily changed her gloomy mood and trailed after her friend.

* * *

Bolder watched the arrival of evening with a heavy string tugging at his heart. All day he had been contemplating about Rain's reaction over his simple, kind and sweet offering. He could not understand what he had done wrong to frighten the young mare so much. In fact, now he was beginning to question his life choices. What would his father think if he found out that his firstborn son, the one he was always proud of, was now in a human settlement on his own free will? Lately, he had been nothing but a disappointment for his parents. First his decision to drift alone, then his deep feelings for the domesticated filly and now this? Just how far was he willing to go for this young mare he knew absolutely nothing about? He was literally risking his freedom for her and yet she continued to rebuff and dismiss him.

Perhaps, he should accept the failure and move on?

As the breeze started to blow towards his direction, Bolder's keen senses caught the scent of an approaching horse. It was clear that the creature on four-leggeds was a mare, but it was difficult to make her out because in the dark light she was simply invisible. Until of course, she got closer and closer.

Walking up to the fence, the mare nickered at him in curiousness and stretched her delicate little nose to greet him. Bolder courteously exchanged breath with her and then drew slightly back, still feeling a little cautious. Now that she had gotten so near to him, he could clearly make out that she was a young mare around the same age as Rain and her coat was as black as night. Something about her reminded him of the lovely Nova. But whilst Nova possessed a certain amount of innocence and naivety about her, this mare was confident and self-assured.

"You must be Bolder," She remarked, subtle hint of sultry laced her tone.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Hmm..." She eyed him with interest. "Great Conquest must be blind or just simply jealous." her statement came off slightly condescending. "You look nothing like a donkey or a mule."

"Well, thanks... I guess?" Bolder perked his ears forward, awkwardly trying to read his new acquaintance. "I still did not catch your name."

"It's Midnight." She murmured softly, a flirty smile animating her features. "Do not fear us, Mustang...you'll get used to this life. It's not half bad."

"You think?" He raised his brows somewhat skeptically, feeling vulnerable under the deep, inspecting gaze of a beautiful female.

"Oh, trust me, I know so." She winked at him with a provocative gleam in her eyes. "I'll see you around, handsome."

She grinned mischievously and tossing her dark locks aside, spun around, slowly fluttering away from his presence. Bolder watched her with an enchanted smile on his face. _Now, that's more like it._ He was not completely unwanted in the village...at least there was someone that cared if he stayed or not. Midnight seemed like a very entertaining creature. She was beautiful and she was engaging, perhaps...she would make him forget Rain, at least for a little while.

With these thoughts in his head, Bolder came to a sad conclusion that both Little Creek and the young paint mare had forgotten to check on him that night.

* * *

The next day at early dawn, as the entire Native American community came together, a large pole was erected in the center of the village, that symbolized a connection to the divine, as embodied by the sun.

Those that had pledged to endure the Sun Dance were obligated to provide most of the necessary supplies for the ritual. Long Knife, Little Creek's proud friend was also one of the participants. He was determined to seek a spiritual insight after nearly escaping death from the U.S cavalry last Winter. And even though, Singing Eagle had lost his life, Long Knife had been lucky enough to survive and came to a realization that the Great Spirit needed him to fullfil his destiny. Hence why he was so ready to take on such a painful ritual.

As everyone drew near and got ready to commence, the four-legged friends also came up close to watch this intriguing annual celebration. Little Creek had not forgotten Bolder and cautiously brought him out of the pen, so that he too could watch the important spectacle. But instead of tying him to Rain, as he had done it with Spirit, he tied the young stallion to Midnight, as soon as he received the owner's consent, of course.

Midnight was more than happy to pass her time with the handsome Mustang, but Bolder was too distracted with the paint mare, that stood right across from him, next to the elder mare, Aranda.

All morning, Rain had refrained from interacting with him, and remained rather distant. She did not have the nerves to be mocked by Great Conquest again, who drove her to insanity with his ridiculous jealousy on behalf of Spirit.

How times had changed. Rain silently mused to herself as she remembered how hostile the war stallion had been towards Spirit. How many times he had challenged him out of jealousy and now, he was getting angry on his behalf! She wondered how the old Great Conquest would react to this new Spirit supporter.

The steady beat of drums, brought Rain back to reality as she noticed Bolder spooking at the sound and nearly crashing into Midnight, who kept nickering assuredly at him. Supplicants began dancing, following the beat of the music as the onlookers encouraged them on with a song. This would be tough couple of days for the participants. Their strength and agility was being put to test.

Little Creek watched Long Knife with a confident smile, knowing that his friend would succeed and then stood aside to where his prized paint mare stood. He scratched her nose sweetly and continued observing the awe-inspiring performance before him. Years ago, he too used to dance but he realized that whatever he asked Great Spirit to give to him never came true... so why waste time? There was no point in making vows about how he'd protect his village when none of the villagers really believed that he was capable of it. He had tried it once and had miserably failed, needing to be rescued by a wild stallion instead. And with his foolishness, he almost got his lovely mare killed. So never again. He came to a conclusion that he was not as strong or competent as his father was.

The ceremony continued for several days and nights, during which none of the supplicants ate nor drank. Their endurance was shocking, especially for Bolder, who had never witnessed anything so brave and dedicating in his entire life. Every day of the Sun Dance, he eagerly followed after Little Creek to watch the ceremony and ever day, he found himself feeling utterly mesmerized by the dancing humans. Being tied to Midnight was not as educational... the young mare was not so informed about the ritual as Rain had been. In fact, she was far more interested in him than the ceremony. Bolder would have paid her attention if it hadn't been for Rain standing right across from him and for that fascinating spectacle. After all, the mare that was tied to him was beautiful. But she lacked the valiant spirit that Rain displayed no matter the situation, and even lacked Nova's innocent determination.

And quite frankly, he found her boring.

Yet Rain continued to behave indifferently towards him as if he no longer existed and that hurt his heart. On a bright side, his shoulder was getting better and better. It was healing quite effectively. The two-legged sure had a knack for nursing horses back to health.

The Sun Dance carried on for four days. As the dancing continued, so did the fasting and self-mortification. As though on purpose, the heat of the Summer sun was unbearable during the ceremony. Every ten minutes, Rain found herself incredibly thirsty and drank from the river together with her herd mates as well as the humans that were not participating in the sacred ritual. She could not understand how Long Knife and the other dancers managed to last that long without a single drop of water in their mouth.

On the last day of the Sun Dance, participants slowly began to lose their strength. Some started to collapse out of pain and exhaustion, some just simply gave up. Long Knife however, with Little Creek's encouragement kept going and going for hours. The holy men continued singing loudly, praising the gods of natural elements especially, the sun and asked to give the dancers endurance to withstand the final day of the ritual. Few more hours and it would all be over.

Little Creek joined the singers, determined to keep Long Knife's failing spirits high and to cheer for him as would a true friend. It was in that moment, his dark eyes noticed how the golden sheen of the magnificent sun rippled around the lands of Lakota, lighting up every dark angle of the territory. His eyes became particularly drawn to the high hill, where something strange caught his entire attention. Little Creek suddenly seized to chant the ancient tribal songs. There, in the distance, a golden, shimmering horse stood, overlooking the great ceremony. Little Creek blinked in astonishment, but as soon as he reopened his eyes, the majestic creature had vanished from sight, as though he were just a mere vision from a beautiful dream.

His heart soared in disbelief. He knew that he would find them...yet he did not realize that it would be during the Sun Dance. But in many ways, the stallion he thought of resembled and shone with the life of the sun itself. Yet he had disappeared from the sight just as swiftly as he had appeared. Could it be that the imagination was playing tricks on the desperate Little Creek?

Or was it truly Spirit the unbreakable stallion that had come upon the final day of the Sun Dance to reclaim what rightfully belonged to him?

* * *

 **Sun Dance is truly a scared ceremony of Native American Indians. Before writing about it, I made sure to read the history and make it as accurate as possible. I hope no one finds this offensive. It's for educational purposes. Anyway, thanks for support and please share your thoughts. As always it's important for me to know my readers' opinion.**


	46. The Thief In The Night

**Chapter 46**

 **"The Thief In The Night"**

" _Oh but if you wanna have a go, I just wanna let you know..."_

* * *

When the hot summer sun began to set on the fourth day of the Sun Dance, the agonizing ritual finally came to an end, and to Little Creek's utter happiness, Long Knife emerged victorious. As the singing, drumming, dancing and prayers died down, the neighbouring tribes slowly started to exchange goodbyes and return to their own villages. Some of the participants had fallen to exhaustion and where being treated by the medicine men as the shamans watched over them. But for the most part, the dancers had managed to withstand the biggest challenge of their lives. And while Little Creek was proud of his friend, he still could not get the sight of a golden horse out of his mind. He had spotted the glimpse of the noble creature during the ceremony, but to his disappointment, the glorious image vanished in an instant as though, it had never existed at all.

He could not understand it. Perhaps, it truly was nothing but a mere vision? With these conflicted thoughts, Little Creek followed Long Knife in a teepee where the Holy Men awaited to bless his successful dance.

In the meantime, Wind decided to walk up to his former herd mates and wish them farewell. He found Rain grazing in the fields with Aranda, Silver Moon, and Takoda.

"I've come to say goodbye." He nickered, as the mares and the young colt lifted their heads up upon seeing him.

"So soon?" Rain frowned.

"Can't believe four days has gone by so quickly." Silver Moon remarked.

"Years go by so fast...days are nothing in comparison." Aranda commented, a sad tone lacing her voice.

"Dawn and I will be back in the fall, I promise." Wind grinned brightly at the horses before him. "Are you planning on staying in the village, Rain?"

The young paint was thoughtful in silence, her eyes shifted to the ground timidly.

"Most probably." She nodded quietly in confirmation. "Can't wait to see your little one too."

"We'll bring the feisty." Chuckled the kind stallion and shook his light colored mane. "And you will teach her all there is to know about our ways." He shifted his gaze to young Takoda, who smiled brightly at that.

"You can count on me!" He exclaimed eagerly.

As Wind was exchanging goodbyes with the mares and the little colt in the fields, Midnight busied herself by introducing Bolder to Great Conquest, Blaze, Blossom and River on the other side of the camp. The males, especially Great Conquest, looked incredibly unimpressed.

"So apparently, the mustang here, is actually referred to as the Lone Stallion in his lands." Midnight began with great interest, her eyes darting from Bolder to her unamused friends.

Everyone remained silent for couple of seconds. None of Great Conquest's male companions wanted to speak first until their esteemed friend would state his opinion. But Great Conquest had no desire of saying anything to the irritating horse before him. Pure disgust was written on his face.

"That's...um, quite something, I suppose." Blossom chimed politely, yet awkwardly. She could sense the tension between the males and wanted to thaw the ice with her courteousness. Even though, she herself, did not know what to make of the stranger tied to the same rope as Midnight.

Bolder felt uneasy, he didn't like the way the grey stallion and his friends stared at him. He could see nothing but dislike in their eyes and that made him uncomfortable.

"This our strongest war horse," Midnight continued her careless chirping, as she turned back to the blood-bay stallion, in order to introduce the grey warrior. "He is called Great Conquest."

"I had the pleasure of encountering him few days ago." Calmly started Bolder, as he nodded his head with a respectful bow. He would take the high rode and be chivalrous...maybe that would push the rude horse to be nicer to him.

"What a charming little meeting we had." Sarcastically responded Great Conquest, forcing a smirk on his face. Still nothing friendly evident on his features.

Again, there was an awkward silence. Only the sounds of crickets were heard in the distance.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Bolder spoke at last confidently. "But I have a feeling, I'm not welcomed here." He might've been a calm, stoic, understanding stallion, but that did not mean he wasn't self-assured and assertive. If these 'human raised pets' had something against him, well...they had better speak up and stop beating around the bush.

"And you are right." Great Conquest established firmly, before Midnight could interfere. "We do not welcome strangers here, especially if these strangers happen to mess with our friends."

"Forgive me, if I ever made such an impression on you." Bolder replied with a stunned confusion. "I would never try to mess with anyone's friends, let alone yours. I do not know any of you. I simply want us to remain civil, at least before I go on my way."

"Stop acting innocent." Hissed River angrily. "We are not stupid."

"Yeah, I think he takes us for bunch of fools." Agreed Blaze, a jeering tone accompanying his remark.

"That's too bad," Cut in Great Conquest, displaying aggressive body language. "I do not take kindly to liars either." He paused, his eyes throwing daggers as he glared coolly at the blood-bay stallion. "When did you say you were leaving again?"

"I didn't." Bolder said, not at all fazed by the bullies around him. "And I'm actually not sure."

"Seems, like we have to drive him off then, boys!" Great Conquest neighed, pawing up the ground with his mighty foreleg.

"Stop it!" Midnight cut in, feeling incredibly outraged. "That's no way to treat a guest."

"A guest?!" Cried Great Conquest in fury. "You're kidding right? I don't ever remember inviting this disgrace in our settlement!" He gnashed his teeth, almost snapping at Bolder.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Questioned Flint's son in shock. "What did I do to deserve such loathing from you? You don't know me at all."

"Are you dumb?" River asked with a low chortle. "We just told you."

"I believe he's not all there." Blaze scoffed.

"Anyone that messes with my friends, messes with me!" Dangerously warned the grey war horse.

"And that is an admirable quality, but what does that have to do with me? I did no such thing." Calmly replied Bolder, trying to keep composure and stay as polite as possible.

Indeed, he truly wanted to find out what this strong dislike towards him was all about. What was his horrible sin? If he had unintentionally hurt them, he wanted to know and apologize. After all, wasn't he raised to have manners? He certainly knew better than that. If he were to blame for his crude action, he would make things right. But presently, Bolder was simply confused. He could not understand what he had done to unleash such hatred towards him.

"Have I unintentionally offended any of you?"

"Offended us? You have messed with our friend!" Exclaimed Great Conquest in fury. "And you still have the nerves to ask us that?"

"Which friend?" Desperately questioned Bolder. "I have absolutely no idea what you're saying."

Before Great Conquest would completely lose it, Blossom spoke up with tender gentleness, hoping to ease the unbearable tension. "He speaks of Spirit. He is our greatest friend and we do not appreciate anyone that mistreats him."

Bolder blinked in bewilderment, his mouth forming an 'O' shape with shock and confusion. "Spirit? The wild stallion of the Cimarron herd?" He nickered stunned.

"Yes, him! Who else?" Great Conquest blurted, his tone coming off as annoyed and utterly done with the stupidity before him.

"I didn't know he was your friend..." the young blood-bay rasped out, after few moments of deep contemplation. "...and I didn't even realize I had done him wrong. Care to tell me what I did to hurt him or any of you?"

"You are a piece of waste, you know that?" The grey stallion told him furiously. "Still acting as an innocent little victim. I'm so done with your fake tricks! You're practically stealing Rain from him and then expect us all to be okay with that?! Are you nuts?!" He accused resentfully and bumped him in the shoulder to rudely jerk the mustang back.

Bolder stumbled when the great grey steed forcefully shoved him aside, as if he were nothing more than a mere pesky fly. Midnight was also taken by surprise by the unpleasant tug that the rope produced on her neck as soon as the young stallion was rudely pushed.

"How dare you?" She squealed with her ears pinned against her head. "Have some manners, Conquest!"

"What? You're on his side?" The bay gelding, River, questioned in shock.

"I think you are all going too far with this." Midnight declared unhappily. "Spirit is old enough as well as strong enough to speak for himself. He certainly does not need your unwanted assistance! And also, this has nothing to do with Rain, right?" She shifted her hopeful gaze on Bolder at that last sentence, eagerly waiting for a confirmation from him.

But the wild mustang simply stood there without saying anything, angrily glaring at Great Conquest, who in turn, was trying to suffocate him with his deadly stare.

"I have never even met your esteemed Spirit," Bolder began calmly yet there was certain sternness about his tone. "and I did not steal anyone from him." He spat out, regaining balance from the forceful shove he had received.

"Oh, so you're denying that you have feelings for Rain?" Great Conquest demanded fiercely.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Flint's son burst angrily, unable to hold himself collected any longer.

That was the breaking point for Great Conquest, who all this time, had been waiting for a some sort of triggering signal to attack the wild horse. So without another thought, he exploded in fury, leaping forward and latched his teeth on Bolder's already wounded shoulder. The lone stallion cried out in pain as he was ruthlessly wrestled down to the ground by the furious Great Conquest. Due to Midnight being tied to the young loner, she too was tackled down, falling on her side hard.

"Stop the madness!" Screamed Blossom in horror, while River and Blaze continued to cheer Great Conquest on. "You'll hurt Midnight! Stop it this minute!"

"What in the devil's name?!" Came a petrified cry from Dancing Cloud, the owner of Midnight, who had just arrived on the chaotic scene. "Hey Little Creek! Long Knife!" He called loudly, as he tried to shoo off Great Conquest from the wild horse and his prized mare. "Get away!" He snatched a nearby war flag and tried to scare off the grey stallion with it, without any success. Great Conquest was still biting, kicking and beating the lone stallion, that lay sprawled on the ground under him. Midnight tried to force herself and Bolder up, but every blow from the furious grey horse sent the wild mustang back on the ground and Midnight along with him.

Little Creek and Long Knife were quick to rush towards the frightening commotion. As swiftly as possible, Long Knife threw a lasso around his stallion's neck, pulling Great Conquest up and away from Bolder, in order to hinder him from attacking again. "That's enough! That's enough! Stop it!"

"He almost killed my mare! That crazy horse! Learn to control him!" Screamed Dancing Cloud at Little Creek's friend in utmost fury, quickly grabbing a small knife and cutting the rope that tied Midnight to Bolder, trying to help her up on her feet. "Easy girl, easy." He spoke gently as the lovely black mare attempted to push her weight in the standing position once more.

Little Creek ran to Bolder, who, unlike Midnight, had a difficulty getting up on his four legs. He was beaten almost to unconsciousness and did not have the energy to support himself.

"I need help!" Yelled Little Creek to his fellow tribesmen in order to assist the mustang.

The uproar was also heard by Rain, Aranda, Silver Moon, Wind, as well as little Takoda, and they too, just like the two-legged villagers, raced to where the incident had taken place.

"Oh no! Bolder!" The paint filly exclaimed in fright, when she saw that three men were trying to make the young stallion stand up on his legs. The blood was once again dripping from his shoulder and the wound that Little Creek had stitched up had opened with a nasty gash.

"What have you done?" Rain screamed angrily at Great Conquest, who had managed to settle down and was presently being held by Long Knife. "How could you?!" She was ready to lunge at him but Little Creek's stern call made her stay composed.

"That's enough, Rain!" Little Creek warned with displeasure. "that's enough."

It took Bolder several minutes to come to his senses and realize what was happening. Every limb of his body was aching with severe pain and to add salt to the injury, there were far too many horses and people surrounding him as though he were a prey that they had hunted. The constant ringing noises, screams, yells, the sounds of whips, ropes flying back and forth to restrain the horses, completely disoriented the wild mustang. Panic began to rise within him and the instinct of survival kicked in. Little Creek and the two other villagers ventured to pull him up by the rope that was still tied on his regal neck, but as soon as Bolder felt the human touch, he sprang to his feet, almost knocking Little Creek and the two other men backwards. Neighing, he found footing and bolted, racing off and away from everyone as well as everything.

"Hey, don't let him get away!" Midnight's owner yelled, but the wild horse had darted so quickly, that every villager and horse, moved out of his way in order to avoid being trampled.

Little Creek and Rain however, where not having it. As if motivated by the exact same thoughts, Little Creek suddenly jumped on his trusted mare's back and off they galloped, racing after the escaping stallion, determined to overtake him.

* * *

Rain, as soon as she felt her human on her back, sprinted into action, muscles tight and hooves flying rapidly over the grass below her. Her sparkling eyes were glued on the escaping stallion in front of her, and she and Little Creek made it their mission to stop him. She desperately called him to relax, but it seemed as though Bolder was too frightened, agitated and hurt to calm down and listen to reason.

And it was all true. Bolder's flight instinct had overpowered all of his senses and all he wanted to do was race back to his forest home, where he would continue living in solitude and most importantly, in peace. His nose was wide, sucking in air and blowing it out loudly. He galloped on, his ears twitching back and forth. He could hear Rain and Little Creek chasing after him in hot pursuit, and presently, behind them, couple of others had joined in to reclaim the mustang stallion.

One of them was Dancing Cloud, who was mounted on Midnight. It was no secret that the jet black mare was one of the fastest horses in the village. In fact, she and Rain had challenged each other last autumn before and the paint mare had emerged victorious when it came to speed.

Surprisingly this time around, Rain found herself falling behind as Midnight and one of the chestnut war stallion's Red, overtook her and caught up to bolting Bolder. Red was running on one side of the wild mustang, while Midnight on the other. Bolder pushed himself faster, his desperation sky rocketing. The more he was chased and hunted, the more he wished to get away.

The young loner glanced back and fourth nervously, hating the fact that he could no longer see the source of his comfort: the beautiful paint mare. She had fallen so far behind that was no longer in sight. That caused the racing stallion to slow his pace, forgetting about his worries and became concerned with Rain. Where was she? Was everything alright with her?

He was beginning to wonder if he should stop and go back to her, when suddenly ropes soared through the air. It was an unfamiliar thing, having restraints placed around his neck and it frightened him even further when the two-leggeds instantly pulled their horses into an abrupt stop...and roughly, he was forced to a halt along with them. The ropes held him tight and secure, hurting him whenever he tried to push or pull against them. He couldn't get free!

The young stallion let out a loud neigh, crying to the earth and sky. Why had he fallen to the hands of these strange predators? He neighed again, dusting up a storm as he fought hard against the ropes, calling to his freedom with a lamenting whinny. The more he struggled to set himself free, the more the ropes tightened, and were begining to rub uncomfortable burns into his skin around his regal neck.

Soon he realized that it would be better to look for release of the pressure as he had done before, and found himself following the two Indian horses, ushering him back to the camp. He was scared. Unlike Little Creek, the two men were rough with him. Huffing, puffing and snorting with anxiety, he danced back and forth to the side in uncertainty.

Midnight nickered at him to calm down, but Bolder was not listening. It was then, the group saw Little Creek catching up to them on his favorite mare. Bolder's glum mood changed when he spotted the bright paint beauty.

"Rain! I'm caught!" He neighed desperately. "Tell them to release me!"

"They won't hurt you." Rain assured him right away. "We just want to take care of your wound that opened up again." She spoke as Little Creek took the end of the rope from Dancing Cloud and held it himself.

"You two are scaring him." Little Creek said in displeasure, and softly directed the stallion back to the village. "There's no need to be rough. He is a gentle horse."

As soon as Bolder felt Rain's shoulder next to his, he managed to relax again, his previous agitation dissolving. Before long, they were back to the valley where the teepees had been settled. A fire pit was smoldering out in the center of the camp, smoke tickling Bolder's nostrils.

Once again, the young stallion was brought into the corral, with wooden barriers, and put inside before the restraints were removed from his neck by Little Creek. Bolder shook his mane, glad to be free from being held down by those extremely uncomfortable ropes. He tossed his neck proudly, and began to trot around the round pen, only to realize just how hurt he truly was. The sharp pain of his shoulder wound made him limp so hard that he almost crashed on the ground.

Midnight, who had been dismounted now, took upon herself to meander over and placed her head over the fence to nicker a friendly word or two to him.

"You're going to be okay, handsome." She smiled at him with a deep gaze. "Great Conquest won't hurt you again."

Rain on the other hand, as soon as Little Creek climbed down from her back, turned and trotted over to confront Great Conquest and give him piece of her mind.

She found him resting in the fields alongside Wind, whose owner had decided to remain in the village for few more days, as well as the chestnut stallion, Red.

"How could you?!" She screamed in rage, bursting and surprising the three stallions before her. "What is wrong with you, Conquest? Why are you so cruel? Why did you beat Bolder? You know he's wounded and needs our help. I'm embarrassed to call you my friend!" She spat, her eyes cold enough to freeze Summer.

To the paint mare's shock, Great Conquest looked rather remorseful and extremely ashamed. "I'm sorry Rain," he started quietly. "I have been behaving very disgracefully since your return. I don't know what has gotten into me. I should not have been so rude to you. I didn't mean to call you fickle and undeserving. I really care about you. I am so sorry." He told her with a guilty expression that darkened his light features.

"I didn't mean to be so aggressive towards that stallion either. My temper got the best of me...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Rain's former anger and fury abated when she heard the remorseful words of her friend. "I know you're trying to defend Spirit. But trust me, he does not require you to lift his tail."

"But why? What has he done?" Great Conquest questioned desperately. "Why are you acting as though he never existed?"

Sudden tears threatened to spill from her crystal blue eyes as the lovely paint quieted. Her countenance dropped upon the memories that rushed back to her mind.

"It doesn't matter anymore. None of this matters." As she said this, she swung round to make her way back to the corral where Little Creek and Bolder were, desperately trying to keep herself from exploding into a pool of tears.

* * *

A half moon rose above the dark sky that night. There was a surprising chill in the air, despite the mid summer. The Lakota camp grew silent, as the villagers retired in their tipis to rest, while the horses were released in the grazing pastures. The pit fire was still lit, the rising smoke moving up high, merging with the thick clouds. The sounds of chirping crickets were the sole thing one could hear in that peaceful hour. While most of the tribe had gone to sleep, Little Creek, after he reapplied all the necessary remedies on Bolder's shoulder, decided to spend some quality time with Rain. He stood close to his own tent, and gently combed the beautiful creamy mane of his beloved mare. At the same time, he tried to keep an eye on the wild mustang that was kept in the corral. Midnight, the black mare of Dancing Cloud, had chosen to remain with him that night, faithfully standing by the wooden barriers of the fence. Her presence was somewhat soothing for the blood-bay stallion as he hung his head to catch a bit of sleep.

As Little Creek softly brushed Rain, he observed that the paint mare's eyelids were droopy. He had noticed that since her return, she had been somewhat weaker, thinner and with less and less energy. He had been quite surprised that evening when both Red and Midnight overtook his mare and caught the escaping mustang. His Rain had always been one of the swiftest mares in the village. What was happening now? Something was different about her...and unfortunately, he could not put his finger on what it was. He continued to pet and scratch her lovingly, showing her his affection. Yes, he was confused...yes, he needed answers. But that did not mean that he had stopped loving his loyal horse. And Rain sensed all this and her heart grew at ease. Her previous worries about Little Creek no longer admiring her as before faded away and she let herself sink in a quiet, relaxed state. She herself had been feeling incredibly uncomfortable over the past few weeks. She thought it was all due to stress and the misadventures she put herself through, but that did not seem to be the case. Overcome with exhaustion, and with Little Creek's gentle caresses, Rain could no longer support her sleepy eyes and she closed them.

Once Little Creek realized that his lovely paint was getting the much needed rest she deserved, he stopped brushing her and quietly brought out his blanket from the tipi, reclined close to Rain and peacefully fell asleep along with her.

Heavy clouds cleared off that night, as the half moon shone more brilliantly. It was enough to see by, and yet not so light that a distant onlooker could not keep himself well hidden. In fact, it was fascinating how not even a single horse had sensed that there was a certain someone observing the village from a distant hill. Perhaps, Bolder's wild instincts would've felt him, had it not been for the mysterious observer that quite cleverly stood against the blowing wind to redirect his scent from the settlement. He had been patiently watching, overlooking... waiting for the right moment to make his move. The village had been in disarray for hours since he had snuck upon it. In the morning and afternoon, there were strange sounds of drums, music, singing and dancing. In the evening, there was chaotic fight between some horses, that he presumed were stallions. Only now, the human camp finally managed to fall to tranquility and peace.

The young stallion moved through the trees very slowly, seeking the dark pools of shadow and avoiding any glades where the moonlight shone. A small squirrel watched the magnificent horse with its wistful yet curious, pointed face. The young stallion stepped proudly through the dark forest as the light of the moon illuminated his golden hide. Leaves parted, brushing his shoulders and there was a lovely damp summer scent of the bush that night. He kept thinking of what his wise mother would say to such a foolhardy expedition as this - and yet he knew she would understand. She herself had been in love and certainly knew why Spirit was so determined to fight for his love. No one would stop him from getting to his beloved mare. Not a single soul. It was probably Cloud, his sire's best friend, who would really consider him a fool.

He kept watch for a long time from the edge of the trees again, searching for a bright paint mare amongst the Lakota camp. His deep gaze scanned the whole area to soak in every detail. Most of the Lakota horses were resting in the fields, the humans were asleep in their little dwellings. He noticed one horse confined in the same round pen he used to be in. He couldn't tell whether the horse was a stallion or mare, but from what he could tell, the horse was unaware of his presence. Close to the fence stood another horse, which reminded him of one special night where he had asked Rain to remain with him, and she had stayed close to his fence, their foreheads pressed against each other. He shifted his brown eyes, eager to see any sign of the pretty paint. There, by a small tipi tent was a man lying on the ground, wrapped in a blanket, and next to him lay a bright paint mare, whose flaxen mane shone in the silver moonlight. He recognized both Little Creek and Rain with a relieved smile. She was safe! She had not been captured by Azogar's villainous nephew!

Spirit watched for few seconds more, slightly surprised that neither Rain or any of the other horses showed any sign of knowing that he was there, but he had been very careful and silent. And he also knew that the domesticated horses' senses weren't as sharp as that of a wild horse. The camp fire had extinguished out and all was deadly quiet. He could see no man watching over the horses, and no stallion watching over a herd. Slowly he moved off, coming out of the trees and made his way to the human settlement.

Bolder's eyes opened when he heard Midnight nickering nervously, her ears twitching back and forth. "What's wrong?" he grunted, trying to ignore the stingy pain on his shoulder.

"I heard a noise." The black mare whispered in fear.

At that, the blood-bay stallion became alert, his nostrils dilating, his neck stretching out. He couldn't hear anything, but his skin pricked with nervousness when he felt a strange presence. "I think there's someone in our midst." He concluded quietly.

"Should I alert my owner?" Midnight questioned, her eyes wide.

"No, it could be just a lone wolf or a deer."

The two horses strained their ears to listen to any unfamiliar sounds that might've come, but nothing could be heard and they relaxed, dozing off once more.

Rain suddenly steered from her sleep when she heard a low bark of a village dog. She snorted, quickly standing up on her four-legs, trying to see if there was something unusual happening around the camp. Everything seemed still and quiet. A little too quiet for her liking. She looked down, noticing Little Creek laying sound asleep in complete blissfulness. Once the barking died out, she allowed herself to close her eyes again, somewhat eased up.

Not a minute had elapsed, when she jumped startled again, feeling something strange...different. Her entire body tensed, as she glanced around the silent village. Straining her blue eyes, she could just see a horse's outline by the edge of the camp, the moon brightened its shiny coat. She blinked, looking around her shoulder in panic, only to stare back at the stranger and meet an empty space instead. Had she seen a wraith? How was it possible for one to disappear so quickly?

She stood utterly still for few seconds, her eyes glued on the edge of the Lakota camp, where she had seen the unknown horse's outline. Her ears perked forward and her gaze deepened. She felt _him_ in that very second. "Spirit?" She gasped, striding quietly towards where she believed him to be.

Spirit circled right around where the fire pit had been lit before spotting Rain, slowly leaving the sleeping Little Creek and walking towards the trees with purpose. He realized in that moment that she had seen him. The stallion quickly moved off in the nearby bush, but not before lowly nickering to her to come to him. In seconds, he saw the beautiful paint approaching him with cautious steps. He could tell she was trembling with nervousness, but he did not understand that she was torn between her desire to go with him and her instinct to stay obediently where she was.

"What are you doing here?" The young mare let out a weak whinny. Her heart almost sprang from her chest, her stomach dropping with uneasiness.

"How can you ask such a thing?" Spirit breathed, his fiery gaze lighting up the night. "You abandoned me without a word. You left me shattered and hopeless. I was crazed with worry for you." He proceeded to advance towards her, but as soon as the young mare saw him coming up closer, she quickly stepped back. That action halted Spirit, his face fell in sadness. "Rain, please," he begged gently. "Come with me."

"Don't ask me that." She pleaded, tears filling up her blue gaze. "I made the right choice...please, don't mess with my head." She knew that he only had to look at her with those loving eyes and she'd fall back to his charms and run away with him.

"Why did you leave, Rain? Why didn't you say anything? We can make things right." Spirit continued to implore relentlessly.

"You hurt me." She stared at him coolly. "You broke my heart as well as my trust. It's over." A tiny tear rolled down her cheek.

Spirit could feel his own heart ripping into pieces as he looked into Rain's shattered blue eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, Rain. I made a huge mistake in order to prove myself...it was done in the heat of the moment. Please, don't let my rash action ruin what's pure and what's true." This time, Spirit allowed himself to near her, shuffling his legs closer. "Forgive me, my love."

Rain shook her head, trying to stop the tears from escaping her crystal eyes again. "Don't apologize, it's your responsibility as a lead stallion to secure offspring. I'm the one that needs to apologize for not understanding how the wild herd dynamics work. I'm the one that will never get used to that idea. I'm the one that's selfish. It's all me, not you. So please, let's stop hurting each other and let us go on our own separate ways."

"I don't need anyone else except you, Rain. You." Spirit explained persistently. "If I am to have foals, I want you to be their mother, because I love you. It's always going to be you." With that, he reached out to stroke her cheek, but Rain moved away from his gentle touch.

"That's the problem." She sniffed sadly. "I refuse to be the one to hold you back from your responsibilities. We're just too different. It's never gonna work."

"Rain, please just-"

"No!" She interrupted with a stubborn determination. "Don't make this harder than it already is. Just go...leave me."

Spirit stared at her, his chest heaving in anguish. "That's all you can say? After everything we've been through...you're stomping on our love as if it never existed." His voice cracked as of a little colt's in suffering.

"I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want to hold you back from your duties. But I also love myself, and I can't pretend as though I'll be okay with any of it." Rain spoke with a heavy heart, her expressions conveying emotional affliction. "Let's stop torturing one another."

"I'm not leaving without you." Spirit declared, final decision crossed his mind. "Either you're coming with me, or I'm taking you back by force."

"Force?" The young mare cried in shock and outrage. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would!" Confirmed the headstrong stallion. "It's not up to you to tell my what my responsibilities are. You need to stop convincing yourself that you're holding me back."

"You're the band stallion!" Insisted Rain, anger replacing her sadness. "I don't want to be the reason to mess up the herd dynamic."

"Stop it, Rain!" Spirit spat, he too getting rather irritated. "This has nothing to do with me being a lead stallion, and we both know it. Just admit it! You're still heartbroken and hurt by what I did and can't find it in you to forgive me. The truth will set you free."

"You want the truth?" Rain questioned, her eyes flashing with indignation. "Fine! Here it is: I feel betrayed, backstabbed, heartbroken, embarrassed and hurt by your action. But at the same time, I can't find it in me to completely blame you because what you did is considered normal in your world. But it's not okay to me. You speak of our love so highly...if you loved me so much, you would not have hurt me like that." She was unable to stay composed for long, and the tears began to stream from her eyes. "I feel like such a fool." She wept bitterly.

In that very moment, Spirit thought his entire core would crush into utmost misery. He couldn't bear to see his beloved in such a state, and it was all his fault.

"Rain, my love-" He began, attempting to caress her muzzle but he was quickly rejected.

"Don't touch me!" Rain exclaimed, jumping aside as though he were the most repulsive thing she'd ever seen. "And don't call me 'love'. Just go on your way and be the lead stallion your herd wishes you to be. And leave me alone!"

Spirit could feel his heart split into half. "You don't mean that." He shook his head in disbelief.

"I mean it." Rain confirmed quietly. "Now, go and be a good leader."

Spirit wanted to speak up, to convince her that their love could withstand anything, but his attention was suddenly caught by a stallion's loud, warning neigh ringing all the way from the corral. Rain recognized Bolder's voice right away. The alert blood-bay had sensed the presence of an intruder and became restless. As Spirit was still looking at the distant figure of an anxious horse, both his and Rain's thoughts, were again interrupted when a grey horse galloped up to them.

"Spirit!" Great Conquest cried in pleasant surprise, and eased his lope as he came to a stop. "I can't believe it!" He exclaimed brightly. "You've made it at last. I thought we were being attacked by cavalry again. It's so good to see you!"

Spirit tried to push his melancholy thoughts away and forced a smile on his face, upon seeing the grey horse. "It's good to see you too again Conquest, but you'll have to keep that braying idiot quiet, before he awakens the whole camp." He shifted his eyes on the fidgety figure of a stallion, restlessly moving about in his pen.

Great Conquest rolled his eyes in distaste. "That mustang is the most irritating thing I've ever seen."

Rain tensed at that, shooting a piercing glare at the grey war horse.

"Mustang? He is a wild horse?" Spirit asked, overcome with sudden curiosity.

"I thought your mare, here, told you all about him." Great Conquest spoke in confusion, earning an eye roll from irked Rain.

"No, she did not." The golden horse said flatly.

"His name is Bolder, he is known as the lone stallion in the wild." Rain began, unable to hide the annoyance from her voice. "I met him when I was making my way back here...he was kind enough to escort me to the village. Happy?" She snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Oh?" Spirit raised his brows, powerless to cover up his jealousy. "Seems like you two have become good friends since he is in the exact same corral I was."

"Tell me about it!" Cut in Great Conquest, snorting in disgust. "He thinks he's better than everyone."

"That's not true, Conquest! And you know it." Rain pinned her ears angrily at the grey horse before turning back to the stallion of the Cimarron. "Spirit, just go be a lead stallion and let me worry about Bolder."

The paint mare's unforgiving, cold, sharp response injured Spirit's pride. His heart was already shattered into million pieces...and now Rain's haughty attitude was making everything even more worse. How could she be so indifferent towards him? Who was this Bolder fellow? Wasn't he Azogar's worthless nephew? And why on earth was he being treated as if he were her new mate?! Spirit was fuming with uncontrollable envy.

"You want me to be a band stallion?" He asked quietly, his warm features hardening with anger. "Fine... I'll become one."

As if on cue, the entire disposition of the golden stallion changed. He tossed his regal head, filled by the unbounded pride in his own strength, cunning and beauty. Lifting his long tail high, he arched his thick neck, prancing with masculinity, and trotted over to the round pen where Bolder was kept in. But the golden horse's interest did not lay in the trapped stallion, but rather the black beauty that stood by the fence line. Midnight and Bolder had both been anxious when they realized that there was an intruder in the village, however, when the spirited, fiery horse appeared right before their eyes, the two horses stood absolutely still in confusion.

Spirit strutted confidently to Midnight, extending his nose in a greeting to her. Trembling excitedly, the black filly exchanged breath with him and whinnied softly. The young stallion backed off, allowing the female to get a good look at him. He reared, tossing his forelock as he pawed the ground in anticipation. He let a deep, attractive nicker escape his throat that was often displayed in the Spring time by stallions who tried to entice the fillies.

"Come with me!" He invited...so sure of his success that he did not even look back to see if the mare was following, and began to prance forward where Great Conquest and Rain stood, staring at him dumbfounded.

Midnight, instantly forgot all about her previous interest in Bolder once she saw the show that the magnificent Spirit had put on. Enticed and captivated by the irresistible proposition of running with him in the wild, the young mare bounded after the handsome steed without giving second thought to anyone or anything.

"Where you going? Midnight?" Bolder neighed in shock, restlessly pacing back and forth in his confinement. He did not know what to make of this strange situation.

"What on earth is he trying to do?" Great Conquest asked in confusion. But Rain remained silent in this exchange, her eyes not leaving the infuriating display in front of her, as she glared at Spirit with enflamed jealous fury.

Spirit and Midnight paraded passed them and towards the fields where the rest of the Lakota horses slept. By now, most of them had awakened and were curiously watching at the approaching pair. The golden stallion proudly pranced over to the mares of the herd, trumpeting in his confidence and beauty. He received welcome neighs from every horse in that village. He had their scent, and the three ladies, Blossom, Snowflake, and even Silver Moon believe to be in season began to snigger and whinny, their excitement growing as the stallion entered their grassy domain. The dance was about to commence.

If Great Conquest, Blaze, River or any of the other male horses had predicted what would follow after, they'd certainly step in to stop Spirit sooner. However, their own excitement upon seeing Spirit again was far too great to question his motives. And before any of them knew, the golden stallion was leading the mares a dance, and the tempted Blossom, Snowflake, Silver Moon and Midnight were prancing after him like bunch of lovestruck yearlings. Takoda, the coming 2 year old colt, also joined them, not wanting to separate from his mother.

"Hey, Spirit!" Yelled Great Conquest when he finally realized what was happening. "You can't do that! Come back!"

Red, the chestnut war stallion let out a furious neigh, loud enough to awaken the entire village, but it was far too late. Spirit had swiftly herded the enticed females as would a true band stallion and raced off with them, carrying them off to his homeland. But not before shooting a prevailed little wink at Great Conquest, Bolder, Blaze and most importantly Rain.

Long Knife, Dancing Cloud and few other village men burst out of their tipis only to find their horses running around in mad confusion. They called for others in pure shock and disbelief. As they tried to settle down their animals, Little Creek darted towards them in alarm, trying to perceive what had happened in the middle of the night.

Before he could ask a question, he heard Dancing Cloud's frantic exclamations. "My mare! My Midnight! She's been stolen!"

"Silver Moon and her colt are missing too!" One of the village women said desperately.

"Blossom's gone too!" Came another exclamation from a young boy.

"And where's Snowflake?!" The elderly Lakota man demanded.

"Could it be the pale-faced stole them?" The chief of the village interrogated, standing in the middle of the camp, his gaze surveying everyone.

"No, it weren't the pale-faced." Little Creek said thoughtfully as he kneeled down, scanning the hoof prints on the ground. "It was a wild stallion." He concluded, receiving horrified, somewhat shocked gasps from everyone around him.

His eyes then traveled to find the blue gaze of the paint mare, who stood there with an unreadable expression on her face. And in that moment, Little Creek seemed to comprehend everything.


	47. The Unforeseen Mission

**Chapter 47**

 **"The Unforeseen Mission"**

 _"Mares..."_

* * *

"A wild stallion?" Repeated the chief of the Lakota tribe, sounding unconvinced.

Little Creek nodded in response, and then proceeded to make his point clear by leading off the curious villagers along with the chief to where he had discovered the hoof prints on the ground.

"Do you notice their shape?" The young Indian turned to the tribe leader, his finger outlining the tracks. "That is not the spoor of the cavalry horse, or any of the pale-faced horses, for that matter." He affirmed in reflection.

"Indeed," The chief knelt next to Little Creek, his eyes studying the traces left by the mysterious thief. "The pale-faced have shod horses."

"Which gives them small triangular shape rather than this large one."

The tribe leader looked quite thoughtful for couple of seconds, before standing up and addressing the rest of the curious spectators.

"Well, then, that proves it." He began with a relieved sigh. "Our village was not under an attack but was rather visited by an amorous wild stallion. We have nothing to worry about." He chuckled, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Have no fear, those mares will turn up once they realize wild life isn't as comfortable as they originally thought. You know, kinda like Little Creek's mare over there." He motioned his head to where the bright paint Rain stood, still rooted in the earth like a handcrafted statue.

Former unpleasant faces of the mare owners changed, as they glanced at one another with an agreeing, considerate nods. There wasn't any doubt in their minds that whatever their chief was saying wouldn't turn out to be utterly true. The pretty paint was a living example of that, and besides, it wasn't like all of their horses had been stolen. It were just four beauties and one handsome little yearling.

"What if that wild rascal comes back to steal more of our mares?" Dancing Cloud questioned, crossing his arms grumpily.

Before the chief could give some sort of satisfying response, it was Little Creek that spoke up. "I shall be ready for him."

That determined declaration was enough to comfort and calm down the concerned horse owners. Most of them had learned to trust Little Creek's intuitions as well as his abilities when it came to handling horses. It seemed as though that the young boy had a true knack for it. And once the villagers became silent again, the tribe's leader spoke up.

"Alright, since we have established what happened and since Little Creek, here," He placed his hand on the young native's shoulder, "was eager enough to volunteer as the guard watch, there's isn't much to do but retire back in our tipis. It's still midnight and I suggest you all get a good rest."

There was a certain amount of reassurance in the final words of the chief, as the entire tribe slowly drifted off and back into their little dwellings, ready to put their minds at ease. Even the upset horse owners were quick to forget the unpleasantness of the night and rush back to their tents. Truly, the mares would come back to them sooner or later. If Little Creek's loyal filly, who had been gone for almost a year returned, why wouldn't their own horses find a way home?

It was only Little Creek who had remained wide awake that night, as he jumped up on the fence of the round pen where Bolder was confined in, ready to keep an eye out for the mysterious thief. Something deep down, (and from Rain's expressions) gave him an idea of what had happened. One of the biggest reasons why he had subjected himself to this new position was because he had become almost sure that the wild stallion who had carried their mares off was none other than Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken. Yet he couldn't explain the reason or justification for him...what was his motivation for behaving in such a way? He stared at Rain again, hoping that the mare would give him some sort of sign to clarify this mystery, but nothing. She stood there, not moving from her place, her blue gaze fixed on the hills that overlooked the village.

Bolder, was somewhat eased up from his previous anxiety and restlessness. He had fallen silent, much more tranquil than usual, but even from his features Little Creek could make out some sort of confusion.

"Yeah, you and me both, buddy." He smiled at the stallion, who in turn hung his head. Turning his attention back on Rain, Little Creek whistled for her to come closer to him.

She didn't move from her spot. In fact, she did not even look at him.

Little Creek called her again, this time a little louder than before.

Rain continued to stand there, without acknowledging her beloved human.

Frowning, Little Creek let out a small exhale, realizing that perhaps, this time, the paint preferred to be left alone in solitude. Whatever had happened between his two favourite horses, he hoped that somehow... in some way, he would be able to resolve the rift created between them.

* * *

The half moon slowly became a full moon as its glowing silver beam, luminously brightened the silhouettes of the Lakota horses, as they plodded about in the pasture. While their nonchalant two-legged friends had retired back to catch a sleep or two before sunrise, the horses were still shaken, confused and some even entertained over what had happened.

Presently, River, a bay gelding was still laughing, unable to stop himself from cackling every time he replayed the unsuspecting event of the midnight in his mind. Great Conquest was laughing too, but mainly because of the amused chuckles of his friend which he found incredibly contagious. Red, Blaze, Wind and couple of others just gawked at the two in stupefaction. Wind glanced around uncomfortably, already wishing he was back in his own village with Dawn and their filly.

"Care to enlighten us as to what is so funny?" Impatiently snorted Red, who seemed to be the only one that was royally pissed at what had transpired. He was a new addition to the tribe. He had joined the village along with his warrior rider in the winter, after the cavalry's brutal attack. And therefore, knew nothing of Spirit and could not even care less. All he knew was that his pride was wounded, his ego was injured by some audacious intruder. As a war stallion, one of his responsibilities were to keep guard and protect the mares and their young from any incoming threats, which he quite clearly had failed to do. Truthfully the four mares' unpredictable behaviour was quite shocking for the rest of the Lakota horses too, not just for Red. They had happily and quite cheerfully pranced around that thief, showing no hostility or dislike towards him. In fact, they were foolish enough to run off with him! Oh the nerve! Red was fuming.

"He mana -" Began River, attempting to explain the hilarity of the situation and stop his uncontrollable laughter. "He- he managed to steal them from under our very own noses! And the mares went along with it! If that's not legendary, I don't know what is!" He continued chortling to Red's utter annoyance.

"Are you two serious?" The chestnut stallion shifted his gaze on Great Conquest.

"Hey, hey hey!" The grey war horse started defensively, "I'm only laughing because he's making me laugh!"

"You both have lost your minds." Angrily stated Red. "How is any of this amusing? We should be crying, for goodness sakes!"

That comment made the two horses seize their laughter, as they suddenly paused, staring at one another in silence. Their eyes slowly shifted to the furious glare of Red, and then back to one another again. Straight away, they burst into another hysterical fit. This time, the comedic duo were so hilariously infectious that Blaze and Wind were powerless to stop themselves from laughing along with them.

"I wish I were Spirit!" River kept cracking-up. "I'd only have to walk past a herd and the fillies would dance around me without thinking of anyone else!"

"I still can't get over how smoothly he handled the entire thing!" Great Conquest exclaimed in admiration, "Before we knew it, they were gone!"

By now, Wind and Blaze and even River, were slowly calming down from their frenzied laughter.

"I just don't understand why Spirit did such a thing." Wind admitted after a while. "I thought he loved Rain." He added quietly, as he motioned his head to where the bright paint mare was stationed at.

"Oh please!" Great Conquest scoffed. "She left him for that ugly mule...I don't hold judgement on him at all."

"But he stole my Blossom!" Blaze argued, finally remembering that his sweetheart was also among those mares that had raced off with the wild stallion.

"Well, she wouldn't have gone with him if she considered you a better choice." A sly smirk animated Great Conquest's features.

"I don't know..." Huffed Wind, blowing through his nostrils in frustration. "This behaviour is very unlike Spirit...so unlike the stallion I considered my friend and a hero."

"What's not heroic about that?" River asked in shock. "In matter of seconds he enticed four of the best war mares of our tribe."

Red rolled his eyes at River's remark, as he distastefully snorted. "I suppose, we're the ones that were dumb enough to let him get away with it. But how can you explain the actions of Midnight, Blossom, Snowflake, and even Silver Moon? How could he enchant them so quickly and with so very little effort? Who is this Spirit? Is he some sort of a sorcerer?" The chestnut horse questioned in stunned confusion.

"Truth be told, despite all the respect I have for him," Great Conquest began, pausing for a moment thoughtfully, before continuing. "neither did I expect such a thing from him. He always struck me as a selfless individual."

"Well, he's a band stallion, and quite attractive one too." Chimed in Mika, a blue appaloosa mare, who had been quietly following their conversation until now. "I heard that's how they expand their herds."

"Yes, but Spirit was always different from everyone else. And in a good way." Wind explained. "Could it be that Rain hurt him so much that he completely changed his entire disposition?" His eyes blinked in shock, dreading the very idea.

"She does tend to have that affect." Great Conquest smirked knowingly.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." A husky voice of an elderly mare caused the group to turn their heads in her direction.

"What do you mean, Aranda?" Mika's ears perked forward.

"Everything is not what it seems." She said, and upon spotting that Rain had at last moved from her rooted place, decided to go after her.

* * *

Aranda found Rain in a sorrowful state by the apple trees, where the young mare always escaped to whenever she craved peace and quiet. Her head was lowered, the long flaxen curls of her mane hung loosely around her delicate face. There was no longer any shimmer of sparkle left in her beautiful blue eyes. The gentle, pale glow of the full moon contoured the lovely shades of her unique markings. Sniffing quietly, Rain fluttered her ears upon sensing an approaching horse. For some reason, her instincts and awareness of the surroundings, had become sharper than they used to be.

"Don't waste your time with me," she nickered, letting out a fragile tone. "you should go rest, Aranda."

"So should you." The kind mare replied, slowly plodding up to her side. "My dear, it pains me to see you so heartbroken, but whatever happened with Spirit-"

"I do not wish to hear his name ever again!" Rain snapped, powerless to hide the inner anguish that dominated most of her soul. "He can go to hell for all I care!"

"No, my dear, you mustn't say such things." Aranda implored desperately.

"He hurt me, in so many more ways than one." Rain's entire core was shaking with rage. She couldn't believe Spirit would do something so unfathomable. "He was the only one I trusted more than Little Creek. I trusted him more than anyone in this world!" Tears were once again forming in her eyes. "The only one I ever loved and..." there she stopped, her throat tightening and the last word rising as her voice broke.

She gave Aranda a stricken look, chin held high and the bottom lip caught between her teeth, tears casually rolling down her cheeks.

"...and love still." She whimpered.

Aranda reached out and pulled Rain into a warm embrace, wrapping her neck around her's in sympathy and solidarity. "It's okay, my girl. It's okay."

"No!" Rain jumped back, ripping herself away from the motherly affection that Aranda showed her, refusing to be comforted. "None of this is okay! None of it!" She swung round, ready to end the rather gutwrenching conversation that pierced her heart, and seek solitude somewhere else.

"Rain!" Aranda called, halting the young mare in her tracks. "I know you're very upset and hurt. I know you and Spirit both said things you didn't mean. But there's something you don't know. Please, understand...not everything is black and white. Things aren't always as they appear."

Whether Rain considered the wise words of Aranda or not, stayed unclear for the elderly mare, because the paint was quick to leave her presence without giving her any kind of response.

* * *

Pounding sounds of hoofbeats echoed through the dark lonely forest that night. The sheer thrill and determination that raced through the veins of six young horses was almost impossible to ignore. Trumpeting, vibrating noise of hoof striking ground gave off the impression as though they were conquering the entire world.

And truly, the amount of life and fire that blazed through the wild, golden stallion, leading the small group, almost screamed of victory itself. Behind him, with airy movements, galloped four beautiful mares and one coming 2 year old colt. The painted symbols on their bodies, along with adorning beads on their manes, was enough clue to give away that these horses weren't truly wild as the stallion in the lead was. But something about the presence of the mares determined that they were brave, fast, courageous warriors, equal to any stallion on the prairie as well as in war. And the spirited golden horse knew it quite well.

The son of Strider and Esperanza, despite the overflowing confidence the illuminated his entire frame, had conflicting thoughts racing in his mind throughout.

Indeed, he was quite glad that his plan had worked out somewhat successfully...the mares agreed to go with him and neither the humans nor the other horses were able to stop their mission. However, Spirit had hoped that his beloved Rain would also be among the escaping females. Instead she refused and chose to stay back with some fool mustang, who quite clearly was trying to take his place. The mere idea of it, infuriated Spirit so much that for a second there in Lakota camp, he had lost all reasoning to blind jealousy. And Rain had been brassy enough to order him to become a band stallion! Ugh! The nerve of her! Did she even know what that really meant?! And while he was sure pleased that he had demonstrated to the sharp-tongued paint exactly what true lead stallions did, Spirit still couldn't help but feel utterly guilty for causing her pain yet again.

The show or the 'circus' -as he preferred to call it - that he had put on, made quite an impression on everyone, not just Rain. She had glared at him with disbelief, outrage, and envy, but deep down, Spirit could tell that she was extremely heartbroken. That thought almost made him stumble on the uneven terrain. His behavior in the village had been unforeseen for almost every horse, and not just his action alone...the mares' too. Even though, in the moment he thought that his display would teach imprudent Rain what being band stallion was truly all about, he still couldn't find it in him to fully justify his action.

But hey, maybe next time Rain demanded him to become someone, that she had absolutely no knowledge of, she'd stop and think twice before opening her mouth. There was a good reason why Spirit always chose to be unlike other band stallions. And to think that Rain wanted him to become one of those! Tis was a painful lesson indeed!

 _Well enough of Rain_. He told himself, trying to shake off the negative thoughts from his mind, at least for a little while. After all, he had a very important mission to complete now, and there wasn't time for his personal troubles...and on that note, he realized that the four mares were probably awaiting for some sort of clarification from him. Slowing his pace, Spirit broke into a trot and stopped at a small, grassy clearing, just out of the forest. Once noticing that the stallion had chosen their spot to rest, the mares and the colt came to halt as well.

Turning around to address his new allies, Spirit cleared his throat and spoke.

"Alright ladies, before I get into anything, I want to take this time and thank you all from the bottom of my heart for being fearless enough and for agreeing to do this with me."

The four mares smiled politely at him, nodding their heads in respect. "Anything for our dear friend." Silver Moon nickered.

"I also want to thank you for going along with my flirtatious dance without asking questions. In fact, most of you executed the whole display so brilliantly that for a second, I actually thought I had enticed you all." He chuckled at the last sentence, shaking the long dark forelock from his innocent looking face before continuing.

"I apologize for that, it wasn't supposed to happen at all. But I suppose I got too lost in the heat of the moment, desiring to demonstrate what band stallions usually do. I thank you all for being such good sports about it...so much so, that even I began to question my true abilities, keeping in mind that I had never done anything like that before."

"Don't worry about it, handsome." Smirked Midnight, mischievous twinkle brightened her eyes. "We quite enjoyed the performance." She winked, as the others giggled in agreement. "For someone who hasn't done anything of that sort before, you sure made me want to run with you in the wild."

That caused the whole group to laugh in a good humoured way. Spirit looked down at his hooves, feeling slightly embarrassed at the forward comments he received from the jet black mare.

"You're too kind." He said quietly.

"I just don't understand why Rain isn't among us." Snowflake began, knitting her brows in confusion. "I thought the plan was to follow her when she'd go with you?."

"Yes, but she refused to go, silly." Midnight explained, sounding slightly irritated.

"I don't think that concerns us." Silver Moon lectured in a true fashion of a mare who had all the authority and respect of the others. "We are here to help our friend, not talk about his personal life."

"That's quite alright." Spirit interjected, waving it off. "Feel free to ask me questions if something's unclear. As for Rain, she...ah...let's just say she chose to remain in the village."

"I'm sorry." The mares said simultaneously, looking genuinely distressed to hear what Spirit had just told them. And little Takoda was almost ready to burst into tears, before his mother shushed him silently.

"It's not your doing," Spirit continued with an assuring tone. "and besides, we have far more important things to accomplish tonight, than worry about my problems."

Silver Moon agreed, nodding gently in understanding. Spirit was right. There wasn't time for silly chatters and gossips about nonsense, when something quite urgent was about to take place.

"So, I must ask." She started tactfully. "When you very silently creeped up on us at midnight, and asked for our help, why did you choose... you know, _us_? You could've asked for stallions like Great Conquest, Red, or Blaze to aid you in your mission. Why choose mares?"

"Because in order for this plan to work, I need quiet, cunning, and intuitive minds of mares. No stallion will be as competent or silent as experienced war mares, who mostly dominate battlefields with their quick-thinking, sharp, rational senses rather than boastful attitude." Spirit explained calmly.

"How did you know we were used for war?" Blossom gasped wide-eyed.

"To be fair, I've spent a considerable amount of time in your village, and Rain was..." he paused, every time he thought about the pretty paint, his heart throbbed in pain. "...she was always kind enough to tell me about all of you as well as your way of life." He finished, sad tone accompanying his voice.

"What's the mission about?" Eagerly asked Takoda, who was getting intrigued by the passing second.

"Oh yes, the mission." Spirit nodded, unable to hide his amusement at the motivated youngster in front of him. "Of course, we got off the point... Can you scent the burning smell of firewood?" He questioned, after a small interval.

It was obvious that neither one of the mares or the colt had paid attention to such a scent. They had been way too distracted with the thoughts of what Spirit's plan was to pay heed to such details. Only now that Spirit had asked them about it, they began to sniff the air, trying to catch the smells in the windy breeze.

"Now that you mentioned it, it's quite distinctive." Murmured Midnight, as the rest of the horses agreed.

"What do you think that is?" Spirit asked again.

"I know! A man's campfire!" Takoda cut in anxiously, eager to show off his knowledge.

Spirit smiled. "Exactly right." He turned his head, his eyes looking at the outstretched landscapes of the wild. "About a mile from here, there is a campfire that consists of fifteen sleeping pale-faced men and their horses."

"How awesome!" Marvelled careless Takoda, his eyes wide in fascination.

"There's nothing 'awesome' about our enemy being not too far away from us." Silver Moon corrected her son sternly.

"I'm afraid, your mother's right Takoda." Agreed Spirit, as the youngster lowered his head in shame. "You see, these men represent great danger to not only my homeland and herd, but to every free roaming horse on the prairies. Just few days ago, they attempted to trap the mustangs in their yards. Thankfully, their plan was not successful. But they will not stop until they achieve their goal...until, they capture handful of our kind and take them to be broken. They won't leave us alone unless they run out of their resources and won't have another choice but to go home."

"How can we achieve that?" Snowflake nickered curiously.

"Well, their biggest arsenal are their horses." Spirit informed. "Everything they have...their supplies of food, weapons, traps and their own selves are carried around by their unfortunate animals, who are treated as nothing more than slaves. In fact, they even chase us on horseback... So if we manage to set their horses free, those men will have no other choice but to return to their homes. In the meantime, I will have enough time to warn other herds of the threat of men, so that we can all move further away where the two-leggeds will have a hard time tracking us. The purpose of this mission is to deprive the men from their biggest advantage."

"So, let me get this straight: Your plan is to free their domesticated horses?" Silver Moon raised her brows, awaiting for a confirmation.

"Yes and no." Spirit answered. "You see, their horses are all reliable geldings. All fifteen of them. If we set them free in the wild, they won't be able to last a week. All their lives, they have been raised to be completely and utterly dependent on the two-leggeds...they practically don't know life without them. So it will be incredibly unfair to set them free in the wild where everything is foreign to them."

"What's the alternative?" Blossom questioned, sounding hopeless.

"I'm glad you asked, because that's where you, ladies, come into play. The reason I chose you specifically to help me in this mission is because those geldings not only fear the presence of a wild horse, let alone a wild stallion, but they are always wired to alert their humans whenever they encounter one. Therefore, I cannot simply just show up at the scene and convince them to leave. One breath from me will set them all off with loud screams. They _will_ however, listen to domesticated, calm, compassionate but fearless mares. You aren't entirely domesticated like them and neither wild as I. And most importantly, you don't have the intimidating aura of obnoxious stallions to irritate them either. If you succeed in convincing them to abandon their abusive owners and start new lives with better humans and horses in your village, they'll be sure to follow."

"After all," Spirit went on to explain with a sad sigh. "those poor animals have been nothing but mistreated all their lives. I'm sure deep down, they too want to get away from their cruel men. That way, we will all emerge victorious. The humans will leave the wild horses alone for a while, giving us enough time to take measures, those poor geldings will have better lives, and the Lakota tribe will gain new horses. I know how sacred our kind is to them, and I have no doubt, they'll be pleased to welcome the new horses into their homes. The convincing is the most difficult part of the assignment. But I believe in your willpower, as well as your stamina and calm determination. And I also know that Snowflake is a wonderful escape artist and has no problem untying even the most tightened ropes around." He added with an impressed wink.

"Oh, thank you." Giggled Snowflake girlishly. "It's a natural talent, really."

"Well, we need your talent now more than ever. After convincing them to join the Lakota tribe, you'll also have to release them from their bounds. And remember all this needs to be done extremely silently. That is one of the main reasons I couldn't trust Great Conquest or any of the other stallions with this mission. We're just too damn loud." Spirit added with a chuckle.

The last remark caused the mares to laugh heartily. "Ain't that the truth." Silver Moon commented slyly.

"No worries, Spirit, you can most definitely count on us. We won't disappoint." Midnight spoke up proudly. "We have had assignments that included being extremely quiet before. It's nothing unknown to us, right?" She glanced at her friends, tilting her head to the side.

"Absolutely." Nodded Blossom, as the similar nickers escaped the lips of Snowflake and Silver Moon.

"Are you all positively sure you want to do this? It's not going to be easy." Spirit asked them one last time before the final decision was made. "It's important that you know that all of you, here, have a choice to refuse. I'll understand without a fuss, and I'll lead you safely back to your village."

"Spirit, remember how bravely you helped us escape that torturous railway construction site?" Blossom reminded him sweetly. "You're our dearest friend, and now it's our turn to repay you, especially if this mission will benefit so many of us. We're in!"

"Blossom's right, we got your back." Silver Moon lowered her head in respect.

"We'll convince those geldings to abandon their owners alright." Midnight announced, lifting her chin with a smug, proud little air.

"And I'll be swiftly untying them all." Snowflake added eagerly.

"What about me?" Takoda questioned in displeasure. "Why is this mission all about mares? It's no fair." He scowled.

Spirit couldn't help chuckling at the youngster yet again. "Don't you worry Takoda, you and I will have an important assignment too."

The youngster's eyes widened at that in pure happiness. "Really? I'm going to be with you?"

"Of course. We will be watching out together for your mother and the rest of the mares. We'll have to keep a sharp eye out for those sleeping men, and if any of them awake, we'll have to create a diversion."

"And by ' _we'_ I mostly mean _'me'_ " Spirit clarified, as he whispered in the ear of the worried Silver Moon. No harm would come to her sweet colt as long as he was there.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Takoda leaped up and down in excitement. "Let's go!"

That eager little declaration from the youngster caused Spirit and the mares to laugh out loud once more, before snapping into action towards the two-legged campfire, ready to take on the new thrilling challenge. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **This chapter was supposed to be uploaded together with the previous one but due to errors in my writing I had to refrain from posting it until corrected. Anyways, share your thoughts! I welcome constructive criticism and different opinions.**

 **This is a response to my guest reviewer: Rain's relationship with Little Creek is far too deep than any of the other mares have with their own owners. So if given a chance, they wouldn't be as conflicted as she was when it came to choosing between Spirit and her human.**

 **Also, for educational purposes, I would like to point out that by observing the Mustang dynamics in the wild, I can confidently say that if a certain band stallion displays admirable qualities the mares will leave their herds to join him in an instant, he only just has to shake his neck. It's in their nature to seek a strongest breeding partner and spread healthy genes. Now, I know my characters are humanized, but I try to stay close to their natural instincts too, even though that definitely was not the case in the last chapter.**


	48. Miraculous Escape

**Chapter 48**

 **"Miraculous Escape"**

 _"So know this train is coming of its track"_

* * *

Spirit, the four mares and the yearling Takoda, came upon the two-legged camp just as the full moon hid behind the dark clouds. While most of the stars were invisible as well, a few scattered tiny, bright dots were still sharing their heavenly light across the night's sky.

Stopping at the nearby cover of long bushes, Spirit and his allies silently observed the resting men and horses in the centre of a small glade. All fifteen of them were snoring rather loudly in their sleeping bags, their camp fire was lit, producing a thick smoke that evaporated in the air. Their horses were tied to the tree branches securely, their heads hung low and they slept just as soundly as their masters.

Spirit's eyes quickly surveyed the unaware individuals and he began to realize that the leader of the wranglers was not among them. The dangerous man that had chased him and Azogar across the lands, along with his loyal dog and his swift steed, was nowhere to be seen in this small camp. Out of all the two-leggeds, Spirit grew wary of him the most. That man represented grave danger...unlike the other wranglers, he was more competent, disciplined, determined and cunning. He and his horse had given both Spirit and Azogar a hard time. If it had not been for the buffalo friend of the young stallion, Spirit would've been undoubtably caught. And for this reason alone, Strider and Esperanza's untameable son was almost sure that the leader of the two-legged group had become obsessed with the idea of capturing him.

The fact that he was absent from the camp, altogether frightened and gave Spirit relief. If he had been there, without doubt their mission would've been even more challenging, considering how alert and sly that man was. Yet the mere notion that he was missing from the group, worried Spirit as he wondered what the man's disappearance meant for his wild lands. Perhaps, he was just being paranoid and the man had gone home? The stallion instantly decided against it. That was a naive thought! That cunning man was not going anywhere until he had successfully lassoed Spirit. If that were the case, and if he truly had become obsessed with the idea of taming the golden stallion, Spirit was more than willing to accept the little game and play along. As long as he did not harm any of the other horses, Spirit was fine. He could take care of himself somehow. The young stallion's uneasiness mostly lay when it came to the safety of his herd.

For now, he decided to push the unpleasant thoughts of his new, potential opponent aside, and focus on the present task at hand. He looked back at the four mares, that were patiently waiting for a signal from him. Taking a deep breath, he shifted his eyes to them and began to whisper.

"This is it. We have two more hours till sunrise, and before these men awake. Think you, ladies, can execute this mission before dawn?"

"Of course," Silver Moon nodded confidently. "We have plenty of time."

The three other mares responded with the exact same sentiments, all of them more than ready to take on the challenge and free the domesticated horses of the wranglers.

"Do you have specific requests as how to convince them to come with us?" Midnight inquired, addressing Spirit yet her gaze was glued at the resting horses below.

"I'll leave that entirely up to you." The stallion responded honestly. "I trust your expertise."

The four mares exchanged knowing glances at one another, huddling closer. Silver Moon muttered something in Midnight and Blossom's ears, while Snowflake nickered at them in agreement. Blossom shook her head, somewhat fiercely, and quietly went on to explain something to the others. Midnight snorted with a small nod, Silver Moon swished her tail in approval and Snowflake let out a very muffled whinny of agreement again. Throughout this exchange, Spirit had decided to move off, giving the females space and time to figure out a scheme that would prove to be the most successful.

Once finished, Blossom was the first to separate herself from the small group and near the patient stallion.

"Silver Moon, Midnight and I, will go down and speak with the high ranked horses only," She began to explain their plan to Spirit. "Once they'll be on board with the plan, they'll share the message with the rest and afterwards, Snowflake will untie their bounds."

"That way, we won't waste time in convincing all fifteen of them individually." Midnight added.

"If the high ranked horses heed our words, the others will be sure to follow their lead." Silver Moon stated, her voice sounding incredibly self-assured.

"Makes perfect sense." Agreed Spirit. "Just keep in mind that if anything goes wrong at all, I'll alert you and we'll abort the entire mission. Your safety is my number one priority, then comes the rest."

"Don't worry, Spirit. I'm sure we'll be fine." Silver Moon interjected lightly, smiling at him in appreciation, touched by his caring nature.

Similar words escaped the lips of the other mares, as they all agreed with Silver Moon.

"Alright, Takoda and I will be watching out for you from these bushes." Spirit continued to assure them. "I'll be with you every step of the way. I've got your backs. If something unexpected happens, I'll be the one to deal with it. But remember, if the mission becomes too dangerous, you are all to very quickly abandon the whole thing and follow me back to the Lakota village." His eyes flashed with intense ferocity. He was not kidding around when he said that their safety was the priority.

"It's important that you know and fulfill these two principal rules." Spirit repeated himself, waiting for the mares to respond in confirmation.

"Yes, Spirit, we understand and we'll obey." Nodded Silver Moon, Blossom, Midnight, and Snowflake simultaneously.

The stallion smiled at them in relief, exhaling air proudly from his strong chest. "Go, and may the strength of your warrior ancestors be with you."

Silver Moon, after giving a quick instruction to her yearling son to behave wisely, led off the rest of the mares as they silently creeped down the sleeping camp. Spirit and Takoda were left to watch the courageous females from the cover of the dark bushes.

* * *

A large group of resting mares, yearlings and foals were outlined against the moonlit sky back in the mountain regions of the creamy stallion, Cloud. The two separate herds had come together, forming an enormous band of mustangs that no predator, or a rogue stallion would ever dare to approach. There was extreme sense of safety in such large numbers and so, the lead mare, Esperanza, had been feeling quite at ease for couple of days now. Of course, her motherly worry for the young stallion, Spirit, still continued to eat her out, but she had learned to control her anxious thoughts by trusting that all would turn out just fine.

Especially, after sending Misty away, Esperanza had found some sort of inner peace when it came to keeping peace and harmony within the herd. Cloud, her deceased mate's best friend, proved to be a wonderful protector and a lead stallion. He not only cared for his own band, but made sure to consider the needs of Esperanza and her herd as well. All of the horses in the Cimarron band had begun to feel extremely comfortable in their new surroundings, including the usually anxious Scarlett and her twin yearlings. Despite all the positivity, Esperanza was still eager for Spirit to return and lead them back to their own lands. She had missed her son dearly. It seemed as though, every time he was back with the family, something would always come up that teared Spirit away from his home and loved ones.

All was silent and tranquil, as Cloud's mares and offspring slept soundly next to Spirit's herd. Esperanza had been resting alongside Cloud's lead mare, Wildflower, when she suddenly steered from her sleep. For a while, she had taken no notice of the fact that Cloud had strayed some distance away from the large herd. After all, it was customary for a band stallion to patrol his territories. But what had caught the lovely palomino's interest was that the stallion no longer seemed alone. She had spotted another presence next to him. For a moment, her heart leaped in excitement as she began to think that Spirit was finally back. But no... Unfortunately, the horse that had entered their domain was considerably petite in structure and Esperanza could scent that it was a mare. Overcome with great interest, she allowed herself to leave Wildflower's side and move off to where Cloud was busy socializing with the stranger. From the looks of it, the stallion was disputing rather than speaking amicably with her.

Thankfully, the unknown mare smelled nothing like Misty and that soothed Esperanza's concerns. She drew near, her eyes widened when she got a good look at the stranger. Her coat was rippling with chocolate dark points, and the light of the moon illuminated her silver mane and tail. She was quite young too...

"Cloud, who is this pretty filly?" She inquired sweetly, coming up to the stallion's shoulder, who now had stopped his fretting once realizing that Esperanza had joined them. "I don't ever remember seeing her."

Before the large stallion could give her a satisfactory response, it was the young mare that nickered, her tone highlighted in a courteous reply.

"My name is Nova, I am the daughter of Raven and Sirius." She introduced herself, bowing her head to show reverence.

"Oh?" Esperanza contemplated on the information she had received, trying to remember the filly's respective parents. "Why, of course. Raven and Sirius...herd of the Southern territories. How could I forget?" She shook her head, feeling slightly embarrassed for the momentary forgetfulness.

It was then Esperanza noticed that her son's eagle companion was sitting on the branch of a nearby tree, curiously overlooking the small group. She wondered if he had something to do with Nova's unexpected arrival.

"Cloud," the lovely palomino turned to her friend politely. "did you invite the daughter of Raven in your herd?" She questioned, eager to know the details of the filly's sudden appearance in the middle of the night.

The stallion grimaced, frowning in annoyance. It was quite obvious that he wasn't much too pleased with the new guest in front of him, and that made Esperanza more curious to solve the puzzle.

"She sort of invited herself...mostly to _stalk_ Spirit." Came a blunt, irritated answer from the stallion.

"I'm not stalking him!" Nova exploded zealously, while Esperanza stared at her in utter confusion and Cloud scoffed.

"Well..." She paused, looking down at her delicate hooves timidly, heat rushing to her cheeks. "Maybe I was...but not anymore."

"I don't understand." Blinked the palomino mare, still unsure of the monkey business that was taking place before her.

"You see, the King of the Sky," Nova nickered politely, as she motioned her head towards the Bald Eagle "was kind enough to lead me here. I got lost and could not keep up with Spirit when he swiftly took off towards the human settlement."

"My son is with humans again?" Esperanza exclaimed worryingly.

"He is with Rain's tribe." Corrected the calm Cloud. "Apparently the little paint returned back to her homeland and he went after her. At least that's what Nova told me."

"It is true." Confirmed Nova. "But I'm afraid, that's not all."

"What do you mean?" Cloud knitted his brows, huffing impatiently.

"The reason I came here was to speak with Spirit's wise mother." Nova admitted quietly. "I wanted to speak with you, Esperanza."

"About what?" The palomino beauty perked up her ears.

"Spirit's in trouble of committing a grave mistake."

"What?" Esperanza was horrified.

"Stop scaring her, you silly filly!" Cloud reproached angrily.

"I'm not scaring her, I'm only saying the truth." Nova spoke up in her defence.

"It's alright, Cloud," Esperanza interjected calmly. "I can handle whatever it is."

The stallion was displeased, but he stepped away from the young mare to allow her to speak.

After taking a deep breath, Nova continued to explain. "Azogar, the half-brother of Flint manipulated Spirit into thinking that Bolder (his nephew) means to harm Rain and so he has decided to fight him. I'm frightened for both of their sake. I tried to stop Spirit, but he refused to listen to me." She hung her head, as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"Wait, who is Bolder? Who is Azogar? I'm confused." Esperanza was overcome with everything she had just heard.

"Bolder is the firstborn son of Flint. You know Flint, right? The intelligent stallion that owns the most beautiful herd." Cloud informed.

"Yes, I do know Flint." Nodded the palomino.

"Well, he has a firstborn son, who chooses to roam in solitude rather join the bachelor herds his age." The stallion provided further details. "He is called the Lone Stallion now, if I'm not mistaken."

"That's all true." Agreed Nova with an eager nod.

"So, how has the Lone Stallion crossed Spirit?" Cloud inquired with great interest.

"He has done no such thing." Nova cried desperately. "His only mistake was falling in love with that mare."

"What mare?" Esperanza cut in with a loud nicker. "You don't mean Rain, do you?" She questioned hesitantly, after a short pause.

"Yes, her. He was so smitten with her and determined to win her heart that he forgot to reason and infuriated his uncle, Azogar...who in turn exaggerated everything to Spirit. Now Spirit believes that Bolder is a dangerous villain that wants to harm Rain. But all of that is untrue." Desperately added the anxious Nova. "He means no harm...he's simply in love."

"In love with her?" Cloud ridiculed in disbelief. "What nonsense!" He scoffed yet again.

"Is he the stallion that rescued Rain from the flood?" Esperanza questioned Nova, ignoring Cloud's mocking comments.

"I believe so."

"So he's only seen her once and claims to love her?" The palomino mare was shocked, her brown eyes wide skeptically.

"I don't know if we can call that _love_ , Esperanza." Cloud began in a jeering tone. "But his testosterone is definitely heightened... If you know what I mean." He added with a mischvious wink.

Esperanza rolled her eyes at that, playfully pushing Cloud aside. Leave it to Cloud to make inappropriate jokes during serious conversations. But Nova paid no attention and took it upon herself to explain further.

"Bolder is not a bad horse. He is gentle, chivalrous and kind. Yet Spirit told me that he'd be as good as dead when he'd find him. I am so frightened. I'm scared that something horrible may happen to either one of them." And Nova suddenly broke down as she began to weep.

"Now, now ...Spirit is not an idiot. I'm sure once realizing that he means no harm to Rain, he won't attack Bolder." Cloud encouraged casually, hating to see the innocent looking filly so distressed.

"Nova, I don't know why you decided to come here and tell me all this. Why don't you calm yourself, my dear?" Esperanza admitted, walking up to the crying filly and nuzzling her in a motherly fashion. "If Bolder is challenging my son for his beloved mare, well then they will have no other choice but to fight. Spirit loves Rain more than anyone, he won't give her up unless..." She stopped herself right then and there.

"Unless?" Nova raised her brows, as he crying seized. "Unless... what?" She whimpered weakly.

"Unless she chooses Bolder instead." Esperanza said thoughtfully.

"Either way, we must not worry. Spirit is old enough to take care of himself." Interrupted Cloud, who was eager to end the useless conversation. "If this Bolder challenges him to a combat then they will fight and the victorious stallion will get the mare."

Esperanza nodded in agreement. "It is our way of life, after all. But tell me, is that all you wanted to say to me?" She searched the eyes of the young mare. "Why has the eagle escorted you here?"

"I had nowhere to go." Admitted the filly. "I could no longer keep up with your furious son and to be honest, I didn't have any desire to see him hurt Bolder...or visa versa. Besides, Spirit had offered me to join his herd before all this chaos started. I was to follow Cloud here when he was returning, but then the circumstances changed and I decided to go after Spirit again."

"What did I say? She is a stalker." Cloud smirked in amusement.

"Am not!" Argued Nova, irked at the stallion's pesky remarks.

"So wait, you want to join the Cimarron herd?" Esperanza asked stunned.

"Yes, it's my only wish." Confirmed the beautiful Nova courteously.

Esperanza flashed the younger mare an uncomfortable, forced smile and then stepping away from her, motioned Cloud to quickly follow her.

"Just give us a second, Nova." She said rapidly, distancing herself from the eager filly and moving off some place private to speak with the confused stallion.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it true? Did my son really invite her to join the herd, Cloud?" Esperanza interrogated, sounding rather agitated.

"Well, he did tell me to escort her back here when we last spoke to each other." The burly horse admitted distastefully. "But it was more Nova's idea than his, if you ask me. Spirit's first instinct was to return the filly home."

Esperanza appeared quite relieved to hear that. "Good. Because that's exactly what I'm thinking."

"You don't want her to join the herd?" Cloud asked stunned. He definitely was not expecting such a statement from the lovely palomino.

"I have enough troubles as it is. I don't need another added responsibility." Esperanza spoke, unable to hide her inner frustration. "It seems my son will be gone for quite some time, since he is planning on fighting for Rain. Last thing I want now, is another new mare in the herd. I mean don't get me wrong...she is lovely and seems sweet but-"

"I know what you mean." Cut in Cloud with an agreeing nod. "You don't have to explain. I'm with you on this one."

"I'll try to break this down gently to her. I don't want the poor dear getting upset. She's already distressed enough." Esperanza said, turning around to where the patient Nova waited.

"Just keep in mind that she's stubborn as a mule too. Trust me, I should know." Warned Cloud in a whisper, speaking from his previous encounters with the determined, head-strong filly.

The two older horses strode back to the eager Nova, as she perked her ears forward anxiously, in order to find out what her fate was.

"Cloud and I discussed the matter amongst ourselves, and we both agreed... it'll be better if you returned to your family, Nova." Esperanza attempted to clear it up to the filly as tactfully and softly as possible.

"You are more than welcome to stay here for the night and in the morning, I'll escort you back to your sire, Raven's band." Cloud chimed in, trying to lift up the heartbroken filly's spirits.

Disappointment was written all over Nova's pretty features. She felt her heart sinking right down to her stomach and a tight knot formed up her throat, as she tried hard to not tear up.

"B-but...I wanted to..." She began, her voice shaking. "You... don't want me in your band?" A small drop of liquid emerged from her one eye, rolling down her cheek.

"It's not that." Esperanza assured right away, a sweet tone accompanying her motherly voice. "You simply seem very young to be leaving your family." She was hoping this would've been a valid excuse to justify her action. "I mean, my child, how old are you, anyway?"

"It'll be my third year this coming Autumn." Eagerly responded Nova, still wishing that if her age was the real issue, Esperanza would now reconsider her decision. "I'm almost fully mature."

Cloud shot Esperanza a look that clearly pitied the poor filly.

"So you are not even three..." Esperanza concluded, shaking her head in a soft sigh.

"Wasn't Rain her age though?" The stallion muttered, already having second thoughts about their decision, and feeling sorry for Nova.

Esperanza shot him a death glare, realizing what Cloud meant by that. "No, Rain's at least a year older, but that is not the point." She hissed through her teeth. Her eyes shifted back on the devastated filly. "My child, go back to your sire and dam. And please, do not be upset with us."

"Come back when you grow up." Cloud added, awkwardly attempting to flash her a convincing grin.

Tears streamed down Nova's cheeks, her stomach twitched with the mix of frustration, sadness and anger. She had tried so hard, went through so much to find Spirit and join his herd and yet it all proved to be a waste of time. A complete and utter waste.

Without saying anything, the young mare swung round and galloped away into the distance, ignoring the worried calls of Cloud and Esperanza, asking her to stay for the night. After all, where would the pretty filly find suitable, safe shelter? Both Cloud and Esperanza began to feel extremely concerned as well as guilty for pushing her to leave. The two older horses, however, failed to notice that the magnificent bird was no longer in sight as soon as Nova had left.

* * *

For Spirit, staying silent on the sidelines whilst the mares handled the challenging mission, was one of the most nerve-wrecking and unusual experiences. He was always used to taking things in his own hooves, used to being the active defender, protector and even a warrior. It was he, who mostly dealt with dangerous situations...he was the problem-solver, guardian, leader and in short...the stallion. So one can imagine, how stressful it was for the vigorous, young horse to remain utterly still... to stay back and allow the action to unfold before his eyes. All he could do at that point was watch, pray and hope that the four mares could somehow execute the difficult assignment. He knew that even if he wished to join and do something - anything, besides standing so pointlessly - he would blow their cover. The gelded horses, who were nothing like stallions or mares, feared his presence the most. They were wired to neigh whenever a wild horse appeared out of nowhere...especially, if that wild horse was an intact male in his full prime. At the moment, Spirit represented nothing but danger to the docile, domesticated animals of the two-leggeds. The only hope lay in the expertise of the female power.

He knew that full well and therefore, remained deathly quiet, trying to keep the youngster Takoda the same way. In truth, Spirit did not doubt the strength of mares...he had personally witnessed the competence and leadership qualities of his intelligent mother. Esperanza had practically led the Cimarron herd all by herself until Spirit was old enough to take over the role of a lead stallion. She had been both the lead mare and the lead stallion after the death of her beloved mate, Strider. That was incredibly admirable. Spirit had also observed Rain's selfless bravery when she had fearlessly charged in the chaotic battle to fight alongside her human - despite Spirit's objections - and then took a bullet for Little Creek...courageously putting her life at risk in order to save her loved one. So no...he did not doubt the power or determination of females for an instant. In fact, he respected and commended it. But another part of him, couldn't help but worry for their safety. He was not accustomed to standing in the background and letting the mares do all the work. Unfortunately, this particular mission required just that and there wasn't much he could do but wait.

Presently, Spirit could see how Silver Moon had silently plodded toward the brownish colored horse, who seemed the largest and possibly the oldest of the group. Midnight, Blossom and Snowflake had remained behind the dapple grey mare, not yet daring to approach any of the other horses. Silver Moon greeted the brown gelding very respectfully, and while Spirit noticed how taken aback the horse looked at this unexpected visit, he had stayed silent, his ears pricking forward.

 _Perfect._

That was a good sign. That meant that the horse was willing to listen without causing an uproar and awaking the sleeping two-leggeds.

As soon as the brown horse exchanged breath with Silver Moon, three other solid looking bay horses steered from their slumber. It was then, Spirit noticed how Midnight, Blossom, and Snowflake moved off towards them very confidently, but also very softly.

Younger looking light chestnut gelding let out a nervous whinny once Midnight came up to his nose, and that almost caused Spirit's heart to leap in fright. Frantically the stallion shifted his eyes where the sleeping men lay.

Nothing.

For now, they were still soundly asleep. With a relieved sigh, he turned his attention back on Midnight and the light chestnut horse. From what he could observe, the black mare had become rather irked with the noisy gelding and she gave him a firm nip on the neck to gesture him to shut it. All fell silent again.

The first big brown horse that Silver Moon had neared, seemed rather fascinated by the strange appearance of the domesticated mares. He could not rip his gaze from the painted symbols around their bodies and different sort of beads that hang around their long manes. Spirit noticed that by now, slowly other horses were lifting their heads up to inspect their new visitors. Thankfully, no one had made another sound. They did not look hostile, or frightened, but rather intrigued and curious. Spirit was dying to know what they were discussing. He could tell that Silver Moon was gently telling something to the big brown gelding, while Midnight, Blossom, and Snowflake just stood by the other horses and tried to keep them calm with assuring, sweet gestures.

"What's going on? Why can't we hear anything? Will they come soon?" Takoda blurted out, overcome with great interest. He could barely contain his excitement and for a second, Spirit thought the youngster would let out a loud nicker.

"Keep quiet, Takoda. Keep quiet." Spirit whispered, nudging the colt closer to him. "Your guess is as good as mine. We must be patient."

Silver Moon continued to exchange few words with the brown horse when Spirit finally noticed that he was nodding in agreement. Could it be? Did he accept the offer? Spirit's exhilaration doubled, but he tried to control himself. After all, if he was unable to reign in his excitement, what would the little Takoda do? He kept absorbing the curious scene in front of him, trying to soak up all the details...details that could give him some clue of what was going on. Just then, he noted how the big brown gelding turned and nickered very lowly to the other horses. Spirit's eyes raced back to the sleeping humans in fear, but they were still resting without having a clue as to what was transpiring.

Once more, Spirit's gaze shifted on the four mares and the tied geldings. There was a pause, neither of the mares moved or communicated with the two-leggeds' horses. The tension was cracking high in the air and Takoda could no longer hold still. The little youngster started dancing around, his nose trembling in excitement. He was this close from letting out an eager, rather loud whinny when Spirit snapped at him.

"Why did I say?" He threw daggers with his eyes. "Stay silent, Takoda. Silent."

The colt looked at him apologetically, gulping in nervousness and allowed his fidgety body to relax. And it's not like he had much choice either, Spirit was about to explode on the foolish youngster if he took a wrong breath.

Before the worried stallion knew it, Snowflake was quickly sliding in and out and untying the bounds of the domesticated animals as a wraith. His eyes almost popped out its shells. _What?_ How could these mares act so fast...it didn't even take them half an hour and all of the geldings already looked more than willing to abandon their owners. Spirit was frozen in stunned silence. If that was not a miracle, he didn't know what was!

But suddenly, Spirit's blazing gaze focused on the young, light chestnut horse that was not moving from his place, despite the fact that he was now released from the bounds. The big brown gelding led the others, as he cautiously followed after Silver Moon, Blossom and Snowflake, but the chestnut was still not following. Spirit drew in his breath in anxiousness. That did not look good.

Midnight, the confident black mare beckoned him to follow several times, yet he did not shift his weight at all.

"Move, you donkey." Takoda muttered, frowning in displeasure.

This time, Spirit shared the colt's sentiments fully. The brave Lakota mares had succeeded in no time to gain the trust of the fourteen geldings...in less than thirty minutes! And now that ass was about ruin everything, especially if he neighed and woke up the sleeping men. Spirit was shaking in fury.

Midnight remained back with the light chestnut, persistently motioning him to go with her. The young horse looked rather conflicted. He kept staring after one of the two-leggeds and back at the departing group. He repeated those movements several times in distress. It was then, it dawned on Spirit that the horse was probably raised by that human and therefore, was the most reluctant to leave. Other geldings were obviously bought and traded in their older years, while this young horse appeared to be attached to one of those two-leggeds.

Spirit wanted nothing more than to somehow signal Midnight to leave the horse be and follow after the others. It seemed as though she was wasting precious time with someone who had made up his mind to stay. However, that night was the night of miracles as Spirit had noted before, and what came next shocked the stallion on many levels. The light chestnut suddenly shook off his mane, walking up to a nearby tree, he pressed his forehead against it and began rubbing his poll desperately.

"What on earth?" Whispered the confused Spirit.

Then Midnight, comprehending the situation better than distanced Spirit, neared the desperate horse and taking the crown piece of the bridle with her teeth, she pulled the uncomfortable equipment off of the young horse's face.

So that was the problem! The reason why the light chestnut had remained back was not the loyalty towards his two-legged master but rather the fact that he did not know how to carry himself in a tack without a rider. Midnight made sure to drop the bridle in the long grassy area, so that the metal bit attached to it, would not produce a loud sound.

Afterwards, she turned round and led the horse off, both of them following after the departing group of fourteen geldings and three mares.

"Unbelievable..." Murmured Spirit, unable to hide his astonishment at the impressive display of the four mares. He shook his head, blinking in puzzlement. They had done it.

"Wow...how cool." Takoda nickered in excitement. "The men did not even flinch or steer." He beamed brightly.

And while the entire mission had been executed incredibly smoothly, there was a certain obstacle that no one, not even Spirit had predicted. When Silver Moon led the horses in the bushes, where Spirit and Takoda had been hiding, the big brown gelding was not expecting to meet the wild stallion at all. Upon seeing him, he let out an anxious neigh that infected the rest of the horses. Suddenly, they all grew agitated and very frightened.

"Whoa, whoa!" Spirit exclaimed instantly. "I won't hurt you. Calm down! Calm down!"

"It's okay, he's a friend!" The four mares assured, as the restless geldings slowly relaxed.

However, the loud neighs of the frightened animals did not go unnoticed. The humans had jolted awake and once realizing that their horses were missing flew up from their peaceful positions chaotically in order to chase after them. But since when can a two-legged gain on or outrun horses? Aren't they the ones that constantly use them for transportation? It was a lost cause.

"We must get out of here now!" Urgently cried Spirit as Silver Moon took it upon herself to lead the herd. All of the horses snapped into a mad gallop, racing swiftly to where the Lakota village lay. Spirit lingered in the back, making sure that everyone was ahead of him and no one had been left behind. He drove little Takoda towards Silver Moon and Snowflake.

"Go to your mother. Quickly." He urged.

"What about you?" The colt questioned in panic.

"I'll be fine! Now go! Go!"

And soon, all of the fifteen geldings were galloping in the dead of night, guided by the four clever mares and one excited little yearling. Spirit watched them go in ecstatic joy. He couldn't believe it! They had accomplished the mission in less than an hour! How marvellous! How incredible! How miraculous!

It was all done for those foolish two-leggeds! There was no way in hell they could track down the escaping horses now. All of them had vanished before they even took a step forward or had any time to blink. Horrid groans and frustrated howls escaped their mouths as they screamed at one another angrily.

"Why weren't you watching them?"

"It ain't my fault! I was tired!"

"What are we gonna do now?!"

"It's over for us!"

"You've damned us all, you fool!" One yelled at another, punching him right in the face.

Spirit let out a hearty laugh, shaking his head as the two-leggeds began fighting amongst one another. _Losers._ He thought and turned on his heel to race after the escaped horses. It was fascinating how the two-leggeds did not notice that a wild stallion had been silently watching them all this time. But then again, humans were never very bright creatures, especially these ones. He was so wildly elated in the success of the entire mission that he could hardly forbear from jumping up on a high rock to trumpet his joy in victory, and to set the echoes ringing in the hills. When he heard a wolf howl close by, he longed to roar back at him. Joyously he galloped to steadily follow after the escaping herd.

The golden stallion faded through the bush, listening, listening, and then...there it was! He suddenly heard the sound of a horse bounding after him. How was that possible? The humans had no mounts anymore, there was no way they could chase him on horseback.

Or did they? A dreadful feeling sank into Spirit as he came to a slow realization of what was happening. There was a clatter of horse's shoes on rock as the man spurred his mount. That man! It was the leader of the wranglers! Where had he been all this time and how on earth did he get there so quickly? There wasn't any time to waste. Spirit quickly bolted away. He knew he must keep his pursuer encouraged, and yet he must not let himself be caught; he must lead him right away from the escaping little herd.

It was madly exciting to see how near he could let that man come, and still allow time to dodge him. The rougher the country, the better he could dodge: the two-legged's hardy horse was not much good on steep, stony places. At least not as good as Spirit.

To the leader of the wranglers, Spirit must have been like a will-o'-the-wisp leading him on through the night, sometimes just visible - a golden flash, sometimes there was just the sound ahead of branches swishing or of hooves on stones. The man could never have told, in that dark night, if he were there or not. It was as though he was pursuing a phantom.

For Spirit, the main goal was to divert the leader's attention so that the mares had enough time to make it back to the village with the freed geldings. He was almost sure that the only one having an advantage with the horse, was just this man. Every other two-legged had lost their animals.

At last, the young stallion was approaching the place he had been making for - a long, long steep gully that went right down one side of the mountain and dropped off into sheer space. This gully was full of boulders and small stones. Very few tame horses carrying a heavy load could get down it without laming themselves, and, even if they did, there was no track leading off. He had been in the area once when he was just a rambunctious little colt, and had found a way through huge rocks and dense heather to the foot of a waterfall, but it had taken a long time to find it, and there was nothing to mark the place.

There it was, the top of the gully; He must hurry because the night helped to hide him, but in few hours it would soon be sunrise.

Down the slippery rocks he went, slowly at first, to make sure the man was following, but keeping himself partly out of sight. Then, when the two-legged's agile horse was quite close, Spirit charged off, leaping and flying, almost trusting to the air more than the slippery leg-breaking rocks. He gave a mocking neigh, challenging the man proudly.

His voice rang with a "Come and get me if you dare." tone that altogether angered and provoked the chasing opponent.

Down, down the young stallion raced. Sometimes he felt a sickening jar when he did not land squarely on a rock, or when a rock rolled, but it was not for nothing the Bald Eagle had taught him to flee like the wind through the roughest territory. He checked his speed because the man had dropped back. Now there was no longer an ever-so irritating sound of a horse clattering behind him, so he stopped and looked around.

There, Spirit spotted the man, who was on the ground; he was looking at his horse's leg, at the hoof, feeling the tendons, feeling the knee, even running his hand over the shoulder.

"Looks like the end of him for a while," thought Spirit with a prevailed smirk, and went steadily on downwards, until he found the way through the waterfall. He had a drink and crossed the stream, then went silently and tracklessly up and up the mountain towards the very top to overlook the wild country as the morning sun began to slowly rise around the lands. After resting a little, the young stallion turned back and went on towards the Lakota village, satisfied that despite the small challenges, the mission was successfully accomplished.


	49. A Ruined Morning

**Chapter 49**

 **"A Ruined Morning"**

" _Get out of my way and out of my brain."_

* * *

They say, 'everyone has their days'...

One simply cannot stay always cheerful. There are times when you no longer have that sense of duty...that unpleasant obligation to please everyone around you. There are times when the sole thing you desire is just to be left alone. And that's precisely how the pretty, paint mare of Little Creek awoke that morning. On top of that, everything... absolutely everything irritated her.

She was done with everyone and everything.

And by 'everything'...it truly was every. single. thing.

First irksome annoyance of the morning began when Rain opened her blue eyes, and a bright, shiny summer sun began to blind her vision. She snorted, shaking her long, flaxen mane in utter vexation.

 _Joy!_

She huffed bitterly to herself, rolling her eyes in anger. There was no sun...no happiness...no brightness left in her anymore. Out of all the days, it simply HAD to be sunny and dazzling, with a beautifully clear-sky exactly after the night Spirit behaved like a complete jackass to her. Oh... well, _that's just great, isn't it?_

And then the intolerable horror began... _the accursed chirping birds!_

Rain desired nothing more in that second but to have one of the humans come up to her with a knife, cut off her ears, and finally put her out of her misery. Just how long was she supposed to stand in the field and endure listening to those cheerful, sickening sounds of hummingbirds, chirping their atrocious tunes? It was too unbearable. And what was worse - they were happy! Those darned birds, were actually singing their hearts out, out of pure blissful happiness?! If that wasn't revolting, she had no idea what was.

But there wasn't much of a distraction for her. It was still early dawn...most of the horses as well as the humans were still resting. Unlike her, they were actually sleeping in peace. Nothing exciting was happening...Not that she needed any more excitement. The disgusting display of Spirit and the four shameless mares was enough to last a lifetime! Rain couldn't stop fuming in rage every time she thought back to the night's events. How dare they?! They were supposed to be her friends and yet they betrayed her trust by running off with her stallion! How disgraceful! Neither one of them had concept of love or loyalty. None what's-so-ever. And that smug look on Spirit's face...he actually had the audacity to wink at her after his little outrageous stunt of a dance?!. Oh...how she'd love to wipe that smirk right off his face with a kick or two. If he thought he was going to make her feel jealous by his immature, silly antics well...he was absolutely right.

 _Crap!_

Rain sighed in defeat. Ugh! She was getting extremely jealous and unfortunately, there wasn't anything she could do about it. She couldn't bring herself to reign in her envy.

She decided to put her mind at ease by munching on some fresh grass. Surely, the lovely scent and taste of the delicious greenery would do the trick? Alas, she was about to be dreadfully mistaken! The moment she took a mouthful bite of the forage, she thought she would be utterly sick. It had no flavour...she might as well be eating dirt. On top of it all, it smelled horrible too. Rain couldn't help but feel as though she would vomit...which was a peculiar thing, considering her species are physically incapable of throwing up anything at all.

And then everything just seemed to get worse and worse. It was as if the whole world had turned against her.

The village slowly awoke, stirring with its usual, bustling summer activity. That fact alone, was the most maddening thing ever. The uplifting, joyful sounds of the children that used to be like music to Rain's ears, was now the insufferable torture that she couldn't escape from. Humans were walking back and forth, engaged in their morning chores, giving the young mare an extreme headache just from watching them alone.

Then came Bolder...ugh, more like _Bother._ Clingy, needy, tiresome Bolder was nickering and eagerly calling her to visit him in his round pen. As if she had nothing better to do than be his personal entertainer.

Rain was almost tempted to tell him to stop bothering her once and for all, but she settled for an eye roll instead. Walking away from his view and hoping that perhaps, this would be a sufficient clue for him to leave her the hell alone! Thankfully, Little Creek had not yet disturbed her. For some reason, he had stayed away from the paint mare, choosing to occupy himself with different things instead. For a while, Rain was pleased about his wise decision to leave her be. But as the hours elapsed, she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it anymore. In fact, she was getting ticked off that her human wanted nothing to do with her...yet AGAIN.

Her mood swings were driving her insane. She could not figure out why she was so mad! Did Spirit really have so much power and influence over her?

Just when Rain started to think that her morning could not get any worse...it did. It _actually did_.

She had been rapidly making her way to her favourite getaway - the apple trees - wishing that perhaps her entire morning wasn't completely ruined yet, when the irksome River, Great Conquest and Blaze destroyed those final, naive, desperate hopes.

The three _stooges_ had stopped her in her track rather impatiently and Rain had no other choice but to listen to their foolish blubber despite herself.

To her extra annoyance, River was cackling like a hyena, Great Conquest was laughing along with him and Blaze looked as if he wanted to laugh but contained himself only out of respect for her.

 _Good_ ...at least one of them did.

Either that, or he was still sore over Blossom's repulsive performance. She had dumped him without even offering a goodbye. How despicable!

"So Rain," began River, after he had finally managed to pull himself together. And to her surprise, he actually seemed rather eager and desperate. "I was thinking all night...and just can't stop myself from asking you: How did he do it?"

Rain raised her brows, her ears pinned firmly against her head, clearly looking unamused, and already bored.

"What are you talking about?"

"He means Spirit!" Anxiously cut in Great Conquest, he too appeared to be extremely curious.

"Yeah, how did he entice them so quickly?" River finished, grinning like a fool from head to toe.

"What's his trick?" Added the grey war horse. "I'm sure you know."

"How did he make my Blossom fall in love with him right away?" Blaze questioned innocently, unlike the two other impressed males, he looked rather sad.

"Is he a some kind of a sorcerer?!" Called out Red, all the way from the other side of the field.

Rain groaned internally upon hearing the idiotic questions of the males. _Wow_...just when she thought things couldn't get worse. But wait...she would first try to be somewhat polite to them. After all, she could stay composed if she wanted to. And like it or not, she still considered them her friends.

It took all of her willpower to remain somewhat collected and not get angry as she settled on a calm response.

"I don't know. And I don't want to know."

River frowned in disappointment.

"Oh, but that's such a shame. I was hoping I could learn a thing or two from him."

"What?" Rain's eyes jumped out of her skull. Was this birdbrain serious?!

"I mean who wouldn't want to attract females so easily?" Great Conquest commented with a snarky expression that really irritated Rain. "It's a skill of a lifetime."

"I know! We want that power too." River chuckled enthusiastically, fidgetying around in excitement.

"If I learn those essential tricks, maybe Blossom will come back to me?" Blaze asked, his voice highlighted with genuine belief.

"Oh, so one jackass is not enough, now we want more of them?" Rain stated sarcastically lifting her brows, her blue eyes as cool as ice.

She couldn't believe these idiots. She needed to get away from their presence as soon as possible before they said something that they'd regret. How ridiculous were they being in that moment?!

"Oh, come on," River looked genuinely shocked. "That was the most impressive thing I've ever seen." He still relentlessly kept pushing her buttons.

"Perhaps not for _you_ specifically..." Great Conquest noted thoughtfully. "...but that really was quite something."

Rain blinked her long lashes in puzzlement... _My goodness, they are serious_. She concluded horrified.

"Forgive me, I didn't realize that being a disloyal, obnoxious, betraying, arrogant jerk was something to be pride of!" Rain exclaimed furiously, exploding temperamentally at the clueless males before her and instantly stormed out of their presence.

She needed to get away!

She broke into a swift gallop, tears of outrage streaming down her cheeks, and the feeling of helpessness consumed her. She was raging! Rain had never been so infuriated in her entire life. And she couldn't explain all emotions and fiery temper that raced through her whole body. She couldn't understand her rage. She hated the entire world! And now she hated herself for having such resentful thoughts about the whole world.

It was a ruined morning indeed!

* * *

 **A short chapter describing Rain's feelings. I was inspired by one of our moody mares at the ranch. More exciting chapters coming soon**


	50. Farewell & Goodbye

**Chapter 50**

 **"Farewell & Goodbye"**

" _You will always be in my heart."_

* * *

Little Creek was very surprised to find his favourite mare in such a bad-tempered mood that morning. Not only was she glum, but she was extremely cranky at everything. Of course, he did acknowledge that every living being had an emotion, and they wouldn't always be wired to stay happy and cheerful. Mares were generally known to get slightly hormonal around certain seasons, yet that never stopped Rain from eagerly greeting her beloved human and showing affection to him. In fact, she was a sassy filly from birth, with a certain amount of grit, spunk, and cleverness, who despite her rather playful sense of humour, always knew when to be solemn if the situation called for it. If there were ever a time she felt gloomy or needed to be by herself, she'd visit her favourite area by the apple trees to seek some peace. Little Creek did not mind that for a bit...on the contrary, he welcomed and encouraged it. He wanted his loyal horse to have the freedom to go where she pleased. After all, he did not doubt for a second that Rain would ever abandon him or get lost. She was way too dedicated, loyal, loving and smart for such a foolish action.

That particular morning, however, the young native had noticed things about his mare that were very strange and very unlike her. She was in a foul mood: her ears were almost always constantly pinned against her skull, she looked angry at everyone. If any other horse got too close to her, she turned around with a squeal and threw furious kicks at their direction. Little Creek had never seen Rain behave in such an uncivil, temperamental manner before. He figured he'd leave her alone and let her cool off, hoping that whatever seemed to ail her would soon fade away.

Besides, his mind was partly focused on the night's unexpected event. A mysterious stallion had creeped upon the camp and had stolen their four prized mares. And for some odd reason, Little Creek had his suspicions on Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken, even though it made absolutely no sense to him. In fact, none of this made any sense to him. Why had Rain come back to him without Spirit? Why had she brought an unknown, injured wild stallion with her? Why was that young stallion under her influence? Every time she was by his side, he became calmer and more accepting of humans.

Also, how could he explain that bizarre disappearance of the four mares and the colt? Why hadn't Spirit come to reclaim his beloved Rain back? He had always been such a strong, resilient stallion. It seemed incredibly strange to Little Creek that he had not yet showed up to see him and Rain. Or perhaps he did and Little Creek had missed it? A flashback of the Sun Dance raced back to the young man's mind when he remembered the golden horse he had spotted in the distance. If it truly was Spirit...then, why had he come to steal horses from the village? Surely, there should be a logical explanation for all this mystery. The more Little Creek thought about it, the more confused he grew. Before completely driving himself to insanity with these thoughts, he decided to busy himself with daily chores and prayed to Great Spirit to show him the way, and make him see things a lot more clearly.

* * *

As the early hours elapsed, and as the morning sun began to turn into a hot, bright afternoon one, Rain's unexplainable rage seemed to slowly dissolve as the spring sun melts the white frosty snow around the lands. She had managed to pull herself together, thanks to the private getaway. Her mind was now at better ease, as she gently grazed in the shades of the lovely apple trees. Swishing her long, creamy tail to shoo away the flies, Rain sighed in sadness. She was extremely disappointed at herself for letting Spirit get under her skin like that. She should not have turned against everyone, just because few treacherous individuals broke her heart. It was strange. Rain could not recognize herself in that moment. Why had she been so hateful? So short-tempered, and so furious? It was unlike her. And the mood swings... _those insane mood swings_. She couldn't explain the crazy, raging thoughts that surged through her that morning. It was a disaster. _She_ was a disaster. She knew that she had behaved rather disgracefully. And every time the young mare replayed her actions, she felt more and more ashamed. But there was no use standing there and feeling sorry for herself. She needed to fix her mistakes!

Drawing breath in full confidence and determination, Rain lifted her chin and plodded over to the corral, where lonesome Bolder was confined in. He had been feeling particularly down that day, and Rain was not surprised. After all, she had treated him like dirt when he had been nothing but chivalrous, sweet, trusting and caring towards her. The kind horse did not deserve such reception from her at all. Even though, he had been frightened, confused and wary of the new surroundings, he still somehow managed to find it in his heart to listen to Rain and trust her words. And how did she repay him? By being an ill-mannered, impolite, rude mare! Shame...what a shame.

Bolder was silently brooding in his solitary enclosure: his head hung low, his body felt stiff everywhere, his shoulder was still hurting, his heart was utterly torn, his mind was in turmoil. He couldn't understand anything that was happening around him. The night had been incredibly baffling...he had so many questions. He had hoped that perhaps, the pretty paint would be able to explain at least some fractions of it. But Rain had woken up quite upset that morning, and had ignored him as though he did not exist at all. That fact alone, sunk his heart in defeat. The only thing that made his new life somewhat durable was the lovely presence of the beautiful paint filly. It pained him to think that she no longer cared for him. If that were the case, then, he did not know what he was doing in the village. There was no point in staying with the humans and the domesticated horses anymore. He had to leave. He needed to find a way somehow and escape back into his comforting little forest. As the blood-bay stallion was beginning to devise a plan on how to execute his scheme, he heard delicate hoofbeats approaching the round pen.

"Bolder" A soft, nickering made the stallion turn around and meet the eyes of the dejected Rain.

"Rain, you've come." He murmured in disbelief, completely taken aback at the unexpected visit.

She looked so downcast, regretful, so depressed. Bolder's heart instantly went out to her in sympathy and compassion.

"I'm so sorry for this morning." She sniffed sadly, trying not to tear up. "I've treated you wrongly and I ask for your forgiveness."

"Why, Rain," He began kindly, walking over to the fence to near her. "You have nothing to apologize for. Granted, I was slightly confused with everything that's been happening...I'm confused still. But I don't hold that against you at all." He told her with an assuring smile. How he wished in that second for that stupid barrier to disappear, so that he could get even closer to her. He hated how the wooden bars separated the two of them. "Cheer up, darlin'. Don't assume for an instant that you've wronged me."

"Oh, but I have. I have!" Rain insisted, shocked at the young stallion's kindness. "You've been incredibly courteous towards me. So trusting, understanding...you don't deserve such treatment. I am so sorry...I uh... I don't know what got into me this morning. I wasn't myself, and- " Rain couldn't find the right words to express herself, because even she could not explain why she had behaved so temperamentally.

"Now, now, none of that nonsense." Bolder interrupted, gently reaching out to nuzzle her sweetly. "It's all forgotten." He flashed her a bright grin. "Let's put this all behind us and start fresh, shall we?"

He could see a wave of relief wash over the lovely mare as he said this. Her blue eyes dazzled in happiness, and a vivid smile broke out on her lips.

"I think you're wonderful, Bolder," she said, making his heart soar even more rapidly than before. "and yes, let's forget all about those unpleasant events."

Even though, the young stallion was still curious and eager to know what had happened in the middle of the night, he decided to not question Rain about it. At least not for the moment. He knew that the son of Strider and Esperanza had made an unpredictable entrance, but instead of reclaiming his prized paint, he had swooped in to carry off four other mares, including Midnight, who had been rather friendly to Bolder.

"As for last night's events," Rain started quietly, as if reading the blood-bay's thoughts. "I'm sure you know that Spirit was here. He um...is my former band stallion." As she said this, Rain couldn't help but cringe in irritation at her own words. Spirit had been so much more than just a _band stallion_ to her. Not that it mattered anymore.

"He seems like he's quite the _stud_ , if you know what I mean." Sarcastically remarked Bolder, the tone of his voice had a bitter edge to it. In truth, Flint's son had been rather unamused, and vexed even, when the proud stallion had swaggered in with a gaudy performance and enticed Midnight almost instantly.

"He's an arrogant peacock!" The mare spat angrily. "And I no longer wish to speak of him."

As Rain was saying this to the young stallion, she noticed from the corner of her eye, Aranda passing by the Lakota camp and into the fields where the other horses grazed. In that moment, Rain remembered something rather odd, and secretive about her. She had a sudden urge to speak with her.

"Bolder," she turned back to him politely. "please, excuse me, I just remembered that I have to do something important. I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere." She told him quickly.

"Go ahead, it's not like I can." The stallion remarked with a chuckle, motioning his head to the high fenced confinement he was stuck in. He couldn't get out of the pen, even if he wanted to.

Rain smiled at that. "I won't be long." She promised gently, twirling around and gliding away.

Bolder watched the departing, beautiful figure of the dainty Rain with a blissful sigh. His previous thoughts about 'escaping' were instantly forgotten and replaced by the excitement of seeing her again.

* * *

Since joining Rain's little village, Aranda had been warmly welcomed and loved by many, especially the Lakota children. Her sweet, motherly nature was impossible to ignore. She was instantly taken in by a caring family with four children, who doted over her as the most special creature on earth. Aranda was gentle, kind, and very protective of children, so she made a perfect first mount for the youngsters that were not as experienced as the mature villagers. And because she was already well advanced in years, the family that owned her mostly had her as a dear companion rather than a riding partner, war horse, or a hunting horse. She did give occasional rides to the young ones, and everyone absolutely adored her. In general, her position in the village was to care for the children, and everyone trusted her with it.

She had just finished bonding with the children, as they brushed her, painted her with significant symbols, braided her mane and gave her lots of delicious treats. And now, she was once again released in the fields to interact with her own kind, for the Lakota firmly believed in socializing the horses with their own species. It was an essential asset of their growth, development, inner peace, harmony and fulfilling life.

Aranda, was not particularly eager to join the excited group of horses, who were still going off about Spirit's mysterious appearance in the middle of the night, that had resulted into a theft of four prized mares and one promising colt. Instead, she had chosen a quiet, sort of withdrawn spot in the meadows to graze by herself. She was enjoying the tranquility in a bright, hot summer's sun, until the young pinto mare came up to her, interrupting her serenity.

"Aranda," she nickered softly. "do you have a moment for me?"

The gentle, older mare lifted her head, greeting Rain by softly blowing into her nostrils.. "Of course, my dear. What is it?"

"I wanted to ask you something..." the young mare began in slight timidness

Aranda raised her brows in surprise, part of her already guessing what Rain was going to ask, and part of her still wondering as to what it could be.

"You see," the filly continued, her voice quivering in unsureness. "Yesterday, when you spoke to me about Spirit. You mentioned something that struck me as - I don't know...bit strange."

"How so?" Even though, Aranda predicted what Rain was referring to, she still found it necessary to question her about it.

"You said that everything is not what it seems," The paint mare said rather firmly, a little annoyed with Aranda's persistency to make her talk. After all, she could tell that the elderly mare knew quite well to what she was alluding to. "what did you mean by that? Is there something I need to know about yesterday's events?"

"My child," Aranda whispered wisely. "I only told you that because I didn't want you getting upset over assumptions. If there's something you need to know, you'll surely find out from the direct source, not from me."

That statement only caused confusion and intrigue in Rain... both at the same time. "Yes, but-" she whinnied desperately.

"I don't think it's right for me to speak on behalf of others." Aranda cut her off quickly. "Just know this, my dear, that you'll find out sooner or later. For now, be patient." And with that, Aranda left Rain to join the others and to allow the young curious mare a chance to contemplate on everything on her own.

* * *

When Rain returned back to the corral, where Bolder patiently waited for her, she was really surprised to find Great Conquest, Blaze, Wind, Red and River hanging around the fence with him. She watched the males interacting with one another for a moment, puzzled that none of them were behaving aggressively towards the young mustang. Instead, it actually seemed like they were having some amusement, Bolder included. Great Conquest was boisterously loud, River was still in good humour, and even Red looked as if he was enjoying himself.

She perked her ears forward to hear what the rather exciting conversation was about, but didn't really get the chance to understand anything from it, because a sharp whistle caught her attention. Snapping her head round, she noticed Little Creek marching towards her with a bright smile animating his features. That caused the young paint to nicker cheerfully and trotted over to meet him.

"Feeling a lot better, girl?" He asked, stroking her nose with his gentle touch.

Rain nibbled at his braids playfully, extremely glad and relieved that her human had not been repelled by her rather temper-mental behaviour earlier.

"I missed you too." He chuckled, scratching her withers lovingly. "Come, let me brush you a little bit." He said, leading her towards his tipi tent. Rain eagerly strutted after him, sensation of happiness and joy finally filling her heart. Little Creek never failed to put her mind at ease. Never.

Meanwhile, as Little Creek and Rain were at last spending some quality time together, the fierce war horses of the Lakota tribe, were getting to know Bolder. At first they were a bit aggressive in their approach, but it was nothing Bolder hadn't seen or experienced before. After all, the wild bachelor stallions were worse than they had ever been to him. But then slowly, they seemed to soften up and were more than happy to answer his questions about their way of life as well as their duties. In fact, they were very proud to tell him all about their traditions. Apparently, they were warrior horses that fearlessly charged into battle along with their riders to take down the enemies that threatened their village. To Bolder's astonishment, these horses also chased after the large herds of bison whenever their humans decided to hunt. He found it all rather strange, but also incredibly fascinating.

"And what about those queer-looking paintings around your bodies, and feathers and beads in your manes?" Bolder continued to ask with interest, eager to know more. "What do they signify? I noticed the two-legged are adorned with similar things."

"Well, you see, these paintings aren't just for aesthetic." Began Great Conquest with a proud air. "These are very important symbols and each power symbol has its own specific meaning and the purpose for which it is used is determined by the nature of the dangerous job which we, the war horses, will be asked to do."

"The human warrior will decorate his horse with carefully chosen war symbols or power symbols which might be intended to give him protection, to indicate the troubles which lay ahead, or which speaks of the courageous heart of the war horse." Wind added, explaining it more thoroughly and in detail. "Some symbols tell of the horse's affection for the warrior. Just like Rain's with her owner, Little Creek. Granted, neither one of them are much war heroes, but they have an extremely tight bond and the two of them posess a huge amount of bravery." He shifted his eyes at the two in the distance, as Little Creek brushed his beautiful paint sweetly. "When Rain used to belong to Little Creek, she too wore a feather on her mane. It symbolized her connection to this tribe and to her human. There bond is unlike any in this village. There's something very special about them both."

Bolder couldn't help but gaze at the distant figures of the pretty mare and her owner, completely entranced at what he was hearing.

"A circle around my eye, for example, and on River's nostrils mean alert vision and a keen sense of smell." Wind continued to explain further. "Arrow points painted in a line around Red's flank and Great Conquest's chest represents victory."

"And what about those two crossing bars on Blaze's shoulder?" Curiously questioned Bolder.

"That means that the horse and his rider have escaped death at some point." Blaze answered. "Yes," he nodded, upon noticing Bolder's horrified expression. "Yes, we risk our lives every time we had to battle."

"Right/left hand prints, just like the ones on Red's chest are outlined to show that he'll knock down an enemy." Wind carried on with his descriptions. "Hoofprints drawn on the left shoulder of Great Conquest stands for the number of horses captured in raids."

"You capture horses?" Bolder said in distaste.

"How else are we supposed to grow our village?" Great Conquest responded gruffly, unable to hide the irritation from his voice. "The lives of our humans depend mostly on our kind."

"Yes, and it's not like they treat us poorly." River added with a simple head toss. "They value and love us."

"I see..." Murmured Bolder, slowly realizing why Rain had been so determined to return back to her human.

"After the last attack on our village, we have been a little short-handed when it comes to horses." Wind said. "Even though, I no longer live in this particular settlement and have only come for a visit, both of the Lakota Sioux villages struggle to find new horses. But we always stay positive."

"I'm sure you'll get lucky." Bolder nickered with a smile, which caused Great Conquest to raise his brows in interest.

"Do you mean to offer yourself, mustang?" He teased with a smirk.

"No," Bolder shook his head almost instantly. "I don't think I'm suited for such a life either."

"What do you mean?" The grey war horse was now overcome with curiosity. "Are you saying the typical wild life of your kind isn't for you either?"

"It seems we got off the main topic." Bolder replied modestly, feeling slightly uncomfortable, embarrassed even to speak about himself. "Please do continue, I'm very eager to know more."

"Yeah, sure." Wind cut in, before Great Conquest could insist on an answer.

"Fire Arrows on my right shoulder will cause trouble for the enemy, which in turn will add strength to the warrior." Red joined in, proud to show off his special symbols.

"These thunder stripes on River and Great Conquest's front legs is to please the tribe's god of war." Blaze added as well. "And do you see these bluish hail stones painted on my neck? Well, they are a prayer for hail to fall on our enemy's head."

"Arrowheads painted on all of our four hooves makes us swift and nimble-footed." Wind continued to describe calmly, part of him also feeling extremely proud of it all.

"There are also other types of symbols that are used, but we do not have them painted on us now." Great Conquest took over. "You see, the war horse's battle scars are always painted red and the pat hand print, especially the left hand drawn on the horse's right hip are the highest honors. The pat hand print is always reserved exclusively for the horse who has brought his master back home from a dangerous mission unharmed. And while preparing himself for battle, the human warrior will apply his personal honors on his war horse. They also weave a Medicine Bag into the bridle and coup feathers are braided into the war horse's forelock and tail. For the men who go on a do-or-die mission, the upside-down handprint will be used. It is the most prized symbol a warrior can place on his horse. Since the death of the courageous Storm and his master, no one has earned that great honor yet. You'd be surprised, but not even me." He added with a slight smirk on his muzzle.

"Storm?" Bolder knitted his brows. "Who was he?"

"He was a magnificent black and white pinto stallion, the bravest horse of our village. He belonged to the chief of this tribe." Answered Great Conquest, his voice ringing out in high admiration. "And also, he is the sire of Rain, and by coincidence his owner was the father of Little Creek, Rain's beloved human."

"Too bad he did not sire any other foals." Blaze remarked in disappointment. "His colt would've turned out incredible."

"No, I'm glad he didn't have any sons, or otherwise, we'd have serious competitions." Great Conquest joked with a laugh.

"I see his bravery highlighted in Rain though. She's quite daring for a mare." Wind commented casually, sounding impressed.

"What good does that do? She's still noting but a filly." Red rolled his eyes. "And if I'm not mistaken, no longer part of this tribe."

Bolder couldn't help but feel quite outraged at Red's harsh statements directed at the lovely paint. He was about to sternly rebuke him, when all of a sudden, the small group overheard loud sounds of whooping, cheering, and rowdy hurrahs swamping the entire camp. Turning their attention to where the continuous hollering of the villagers was coming from, Great Conquest, Red, Wind, River, Blaze and Bolder were astounded to see the amazing scene unfold before them.

In fact, the entire village had seen it, including Little Creek who had dropped his comb and ran forward towards the crowd of the cheering spectators. Rain's mouth hang open, as she blinked in utter disbelief, unable to move from her spot. She froze there, completely immobile.

It was none other than Silver Moon in the lead, followed by her little Takoda, then the sweet Blossom, feisty Midnight and lovely Snowflake, as they galloped rapidly back to the camp, neighing, whinnying in delight upon bursting the village. But that wasn't the part that completely shocked and dumbfounded everyone, it were the fifteen other horses closely thundering behind the four mares and a colt. That was the most unforeseen thing they had all witnessed in quite a while.

The humans kept frantically asking each other for some kind of explanation but none came. No one knew what was happening. And no one knew where these strange horses had come from. The four mares led the fifteen geldings in the camp and then each one of them greeted their owners with extreme happiness.

All fifteen steeds were swiftly rounded up by the tribesmen, who were still extremely puzzled as well as confused, but none of them were planning on letting go of such a wonderful opportunity to gain new animals. Great Conquest, Red, River, Wind, and Blaze had urgently left the anxious Bolder in his pen and galloped forward to meet the returning mares and Takoda, hoping for some kind of clarification on their part.

"What did you do, Spirit?" Rain mumbled in a daze, her blue eyes scanning the surroundings in order to catch a glimpse of the wild stallion's golden hide, but she couldn't see anything of that sort. He was simply not among them.

Similar thoughts raced through the young Lakota, as he tried to make sense of it all. "Spirit...what mischief are you up to now?" He whispered, shaking his head with an amused astonishment. That horse never failed to surprise and fascinate him. Never.

* * *

The light from the new moon was not bright, but it showed up the golden stallion, as he climbed the cliff on to the high plateau. Sometimes he looked like a formless moonbeam, and then slowly he would turn across the cliff-face on to another shelf, and take shape, cast in glittering gold. He blended with the moonlight, his frame glowing in a magical night, and only his dark mane and tail were entirely invisible. The weather was changing, he could feel the warmth in the wind, and knew that clouds were beginning to roll over the sky. When the ground permitted, he cantered. Sometimes, when there was soft grass underfoot, he galloped, touched thrillingly by the night, and filled with a great excitement. His ears were pricked. His jet-black mane and tail, although invisible at night, were lifted by the wind and by his own speed through the air...Powerful golden horse thrillingly possessing his own world, galloping back to the tribe of Lakota. Up and up he climbed over the plateaus and great hills, closer to the moonlight and starlight.

On he went though the thrilling night, half-startled sometimes by the call of an owl or rattle of a snake in the grass, and the stars shone through the tracery willow tree's leaves high, high above him - leaf and branch making a net across the sky, but a net through which the moving stars slid as the hours passed by.

A lonely coyote howled, Spirit neighed an answer, for what did he care if he were heard? In a few minutes he would be somewhere else. And eagerly he went on, feeling invincible.

Once reaching his destination, the beautiful horse stopped by the edge of the hill, that overlooked the entire Lakota settlement that presently had fallen very silent once more in the dead of night. Spirit's eyes wandered over and he was glad to find the fifteen geldings resting quite happily with the other Lakota horses, as though they were already part of the herd. He was so impressed with those four, clever mares. Without them, this mission would not have succeeded. And it was probably their doing too that the new horses were so relaxed in the new environment. His blazing gaze continued scanning the rest of the village until suddenly, he stopped...noticing something rather distinctive.

There, in the round pen, where he used to stay while in the village, he spotted Little Creek tranquilly sleeping in the corral next to the equally calm Bolder, who also had his head hanging low in a submissive, resting posture. To Spirit's surprise, the wild horse did not appear at all phased that a human was dozing off close to him. Rain was also there, not inside the corral, but by the fence where Little Creek had his head rested. It looked like she too was peacefully snoozing in the presence of the individuals she trusted.

Spirit felt as though his beating heart was roughly ripped right out of his chest in that very second. Two of his most beloved beings were claimed by Azogar's lone nephew. And what made the whole thing even more devastating was that both Little Creek and Rain looked so blissful to be by his side. Spirit sighed in defeat, all of the day's excitement, happiness, thrill and pride faded away as if they had never existed once he saw that gut-wrenching sight. The stallion that only mere minutes ago galloped in triumph and victory, owning the whole world, now looked empty and utterly conquered, as if the whole world had suddenly turned against him.

Spirit couldn't abate his anger. That was supposed to be _his_ place! Little Creek was _his_ friend! They had won their freedom together. They had both been through so much together...that stallion knew nothing of how respectable and loyal Little Creek was. And Rain...she was _his_ love! She belonged with _him_!

But then came the whisper of a gentle breeze, as it blew Spirit's long mane and tail like a banner, lifting the forelock softly from his eyes as it told him that he was the one to be blamed for these unpleasant circumstances. He had behaved carelessly and had lost his love as well as his friendship. It was over. Obviously, a better stallion had won them both and had taken his place.

There, on the high hill, illuminated sharply against the moonlight, the young stallion rose slowly on his hind legs, his head thrown up and let out a defeated mournful cry, lamenting his vanquishment to the wind and sky. Despite his courage, swiftness, and cunning he had lost to someone who was as invisible and mysterious as the dark shadows of the forest.

And no matter how painful and shattering all this was to him, Spirit decided that he would accept defeat with dignity. There wasn't much he could do anymore and he realized that moping about it would be utterly pointless. He needed to get back to his herd, where he was still very much loved and wanted. His mother, his family and friends depended on him. And in a way, he depended on them. He needed their comfort now more than ever.

Taking a final look of anguish at the three peaceful individuals, Spirit turned back, ready to start his journey back home - to where he belonged. The young horse was just about to dissolve into the bushes again, when an unexpected call froze him in his steps right then and there.

"Spirit!" The voice called desperately.

He could recognize that lovely tone anywhere. It was the sweet sound of his beloved mare!

"Rain?" The stallion asked, slowly whirling around only to meet the beautiful form of the young paint. Her flaxen mane shone brightly, highlighted in the moonbeams, her eyes were glistening as deep blue crystals. She looked so breathtaking in the lovely hour of the summer's night.

"W-what are you doing her?" He questioned in stunned confusion. Spirit thought she was asleep all this time. How could she appear so suddenly out of nowhere? Or was she a gorgeous vision, that would soon fade away from his sight?

"You were leaving without a goodbye." She spoke at last, proving that it was indeed she and not a phantom from Spirit's illusion. Then she paused, color rising to her cheeks. "Although, I suppose, that's what I deserve for leaving you without a farewell."

"No, I simply realized that it wasn't necessary." The stallion responded finally, clearing his throat, his gaze fixed on her.

His blazing eyes always managed to intimidate her somehow, as Rain spoke softly again, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Silver Moon told me all about what happened."

There was a short silence, as Spirit gazed at her with his caring, warm, brown pools, not saying anything in response. Not that there was much to say. Only the sounds of the chirping crickets filled up the air.

"Why didn't you tell me all along? I could've helped."

"You made it quite clear that you didn't wish to come with me." Spirit nickered sadly.

"Yes, only because I wasn't aware of your plan. I would've gladly helped my friends and you given the chance." Rain explained, feeling a little offended that Spirit had not chosen her for the mission. "You don't believe I'm capable of preforming such tasks?"

"No, of course not." Spirit sighed, hating that now all he and Rain did was argue. "It's not that... I just didn't want to obligate you to join us after you refused to come back to me. Don't you think it would sound rather manipulative? You had made your choice and it didn't seem right to lure you back to me because of a mission, which we executed quite well even without you. Also, if you had come, I'd be worried for your safety every step of the way. I can't help it ...I don't want you risking so much for me. And besides, you'd be a great distraction...I wouldn't be able to concentrate." He added the last part quietly.

Spirit's honest words seemed to make a lot of sense to Rain, as she nodded in agreement.

"I suppose you are right." She nickered gently. "I'm glad that you all made it out safe." She locked eyes with him. "Thank you for thinking of the village. Our humans needed those horses and I'm sure they needed the kind humans to care for them."

"Don't thank me Rain. Any other horse would've acted the same as I, if they were in my place." Spirit explained humbly.

Rain looked down at her hooves again, feeling ashamed of her previous furious feelings and anger for him. If only she had listened to Aranda sooner and did not jump into conclusions. She was debating in her head on how to apologize without sounding silly, when Spirit's soothing voice cut her train of thought.

"Look Rain, I am really sorry for causing you so much pain." Spirit started, seizing the opportunity to somehow make things at least a little bit better. "I hurt you more than once...and I let my jealousy and rage guide me. For the life of me, I could not reign in my temper, and I said things I didn't mean." He admitted, completely, and utterly guilt-ridden. "I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Last thing I want to do is cause you pain and to think that I have done just that, is extremely torturous. I want you to be happy, Rain. That's the only thing that matters to me the most. I've been selfish...so selfish." He hung his head, his eyes downcast, his heart heavy, almost looking as though he'd cry.

"My actions were reckless, careless and mostly done in the heat of the moment. And these are all retributions of my mistakes. I am the one to be blamed for this...I ruined us." Exhaling sorrowfully, Spirit continued, tears filling his dark pools. "Which is why I think that it'll be better if we go our separate ways. But please, Rain... don't wound me with your sharp words. I mean, did you actually enjoy my ridiculously boisterous performance with the mares?" Spirit asked, grimacing from all the emotional pain that raged through him. "Is that really who you want me to be? _A chump!_ _A colourful peacock_ , who measures his worth by the size of his harem?"

"No." Rain let out a quivering sound, unable to stop herself from weeping. "Of course, not." She shook her head, trying to stop tears from falling from her blue eyes.

"Then why would you demand me to be just that?" Spirit asked in anguish, hating the mere thought of his love wanting him to change the personality that made him different and unique in the first place. "Why do you want me to be something I'm not?... something I'll never be? Do you realize that behaving like the so-called 'band stallion' is everything that I am not? Do you really want me to become a swaggering idiot that puts outwardly appearances over everything? Do you seriously want me to transform myself into _that_?" Every question that escaped him, was stated in desolation and utter agony.

"No, no, I don't." Rain shook her head fiercely, powerless to stop herself from sobbing "I'm afraid, I spoke out of pure ignorance... Afterwards, I was angry at you. I hated you for it. I was naive to demand that from you and then to get so furious over it. I'm sorry, Spirit." She whispered weakly.

"Well, it seems we both said things we didn't mean." Spirit said, his voice sounded very dejected, unhappy, miserable even.

"Yes," Rain agreed with a sad sniff, tears still continuously rolling down her cheeks. "and that's exactly why I think we should stop hurting one another. It's not fair to either one of us. In order to stay somewhat sane, we must stay apart."

Spirit closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to soothe his inner anguish, but without producing much of an effect. If it were a different day, he might've challenged and argued his point against Rain's statement. That night, however, all he felt was pain and hurt, and he was tired...he wished for it to go away. _All_ of it.

"Part of me agrees with you, Rain. Yet another part of me relentlessly, and stubbornly continues to believe that we belong together in the Cimarron herd, wild and free."

"But we both know better." Rain sniffed despairingly.

Spirit nodded slowly, feeling extremely devastated and heartbroken, but still forcing a faint smile on the corners of his lips. "Be happy, my flaxen beauty. I want you to be supremely happy in the life you've chosen...with whoever you've chosen it." His eyes travelled towards the corral in the distance, where the Lone Stallion was staying.

Realizing what Spirit meant by his words, Rain spoke up. "Listen, there are too many misconceptions about Bolder. He is simply a-"

"You don't have to explain, Rain." Spirit interjected quickly. "The mere fact that Little Creek is so accepting of him is enough for me to know that he has a good heart. I've learned to trust your human's intuition and judgement. And whether that stallion is your acquaintance, a friend or even a..." He stopped himself there.

 _Ugh, this was so damn hard._ Taking a deep, heavy breath, he still forced himself to continue, ignoring the sharp pain that filled up his entire core.

"...even a _mate_...my only wish is for you to be happy. You are my heart, Rain, and I love you. You will always be my one and only." Spirit admitted with a soft murmur.

And just like that, fresh tears leaked through Rain's eyes once more, as she fought hard against her great desire to run back with him again.

"Farewell, my flaxen beauty." Spirit breathed, slowly turning around to depart from her presence.

"Wait!" Rain urgently trotted up to him, as though her life entirely depended on it. Spirit halted almost right away, his warm gaze again lovingly fixed on her.

"Yes?"

"No matter what," Rain began, shuffling her legs towards him, nearing closer and closer to him. "I will always love you, my Spirit-Who-Could-Not-Be-Broken." Stretching her lithe neck forward, she softly, and cautiously brushed her nose against his, and as soon as their muzzles came in to contact, Spirit suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace, caressing her for - what they both knew to be - the very last time. He rested his cheek against her, and Rain nuzzled his neck affectionately.

And for a brief moment, they were happy again. It felt so right to be this close...to be in each other's loving embrace just like the old, beautiful times.

If only they could remain like that forever.

Spirit was the first to break off their intimate closeness, fearing that if they continued this way, he wouldn't be able to resist himself from doing something he'd regret later on.

Rain, although, disappointed that he had detached himself from her, knew that it was for the best.

"Let's not make this even more hard." Spirit begged. "I'm already having second thoughts as it is."

Sighing sadly, Rain nodded in agreement. "Goodbye, Spirit." She let out a feeble nicker.

"Goodbye, Rain." His voice coming off still tender and caring, despite the heartbreak. "Please, you be the first to leave me."

The young paint decided to do as he asked and she twirled round, slowly moving away from his presence and headed back towards the Lakota camp.

Spirit watched her go longingly with a very heavy heart, and then, he too, turned towards the cover of the bushes and glided off, disappearing in the night as a mystical wraith.

Both Spirit and Rain wondered as they departed from one another, whether they had made a right decision in choosing to go their separate ways. And even though it was unknown to the young horses in that moment, there was something _quite_ significant that connected them to each other now more than ever.

* * *

There was another detail that both Spirit and Rain had missed, too engrossed in their own distress, they had failed to notice Little Creek observing them from a far. He had witnessed only but a small fraction of the horses' farewell exchange, and instantly everything began to make sense to him. It all became clear. Rain had left Spirit because she could not get used to the wild life, and chose the comfort of her human instead. Devastated Spirit seemed to understand and respect her decision, which made Little Creek's heart go out to him in sadness. He could tell that this was hard for them both and he wished he could be of help somehow. He wished he could solve their conflict. He loved both Spirit and Rain equally and wanted nothing more than for them to run free together in happiness. What made him even more upset was the fact that he no longer had a chance to see the fiery stallion. He would not be able to comfort his anguished heart. It truly looked as though, they had all gone their separate ways. He would miss his friend dearly...his true _brother under the sun_. No matter where that golden horse travelled, Little Creek's thoughts and prayers would always be with him.

He was a remarkable _spirit_. So unlike any living creature he had met.

Even that afternoon, Little Creek had been very astounded to see the four mares return, leading the horses of the white men to the village. Little Creek was positively sure that it was all the wild Mustang's doing. It gave him real joy to know that Spirit had learned to trust the people of Lakota, and fully believed that they would take great care of the escaped geldings, that could not live on their own in the wild.

If only there was a way for him to reunite with his beloved stallion...if only there was a way for Rain to find her way back to Spirit. If only there was a way to make the melancholy of his two loyal friends go away somehow. If only...

Little Creek decided that he would trust _his_ fate, as well as the fate of Spirit and Rain to the future. He had true faith in whatever was meant to happen, would still happen, despite the momentary troubles and obstacles.

* * *

Slowly, through the dark and clouded hours, Rain found her way back to Lakota camp, she was so overcome with affliction and heartache of having to let Spirit go, that was unable to perceive that a handsome, blood-bay stallion was no longer confined in a corral, but instead stood right beside the opened gate of the the wooden pen.

"Rain," he called her sweetly, once realizing that the young mare was far too absorbed in her deep thoughts to take notice of him...or _anything,_ for that matter.

The paint jumped violently, jerking her head in surprise. "Oh, Bolder! Forgive me, I didn't see you there." She paused, her blue eyes wide, as she observed the curious scene before her. "Why, how is it that you are no longer in the -"

"In that suffocating enclosure?" The young stallion interposed, sounding relieved, smiling from head to toe. "Your human was kind enough to release me. He put a thick substance on my shoulder and then opened the gate, gesturing me that I could go. That is, if I choose to." He added, his eyes now searching her lovely gaze, that was dispirited. "You were right, Rain...not every two-legged is as bad as I originally thought."

The young mare couldn't help but smile, very pleased that Bolder had such an open-mind, and kind-hearted soul.

"I suppose, I should be happy for you. If Little Creek decided to let you go, that means that you are healthy enough to live on your own."

"I feel so much better." Agreed Bolder, forcing an assuring grin on his face "These were interesting couple of days, but now...I uh...I think I'm ready to return home." There was a certain level of gloominess lacing through his voice as he spoke. It didn't appear as if he was quite as happy to leave, as he hoped to make it seem.

Rain gave him a faint smile. "Thank you for everything. It was a pleasure to know you, Bolder."

The Lone Stallion nodded, his soft, liquid eyes were glued on the ground briefly, as he debated in his head whether to admit the truth. "Listen," he began, incapable of leaving things so unresolved with the mare he had loved since the moment he had seen her. "there's something you need to know, and I cannot go away without getting it off my chest."

Rain let out a squeaky sound that she always did when she was nervous. That caused a small smile on Bolder's face, but didn't stop him from continuing.

"I know, you probably don't want to hear this right now...but... I love you."

Rain gasped, her eyes wide in shock. She was not expecting to hear that from him again. Sure, he had confessed the same thing to her once - when they first met - but she just assumed that he was simply smitten and the feeling would soon go away.

"And I want you to come with me." There was confidence and tenderness echoing in his gentle tone, as he gazed at her lovingly.

Rain coughed, clearing her throat, so he wouldn't have to hear her voice crack from how anxious she was.

"Bolder, I...I just don't know what to say." She murmured in stunned confusion. "I am not suited for a wild herd society."

"I am not suited for a herd society either, my beauty." The young blood-bay explained passionately. "You're just gonna be with _me_. Simply you and I...in a peaceful, forest entity, where no one will disturb us."

"You mean to say that you don't want a herd?" Rain asked questionably, still doubting his words.

"I only want _you._ "

Rain blushed, averting her blue gaze from him and focused on the ground once more. She really didn't know what to make of him or his proposition...and she didn't feel like speaking about this topic, especially that night. Granted, it was quite refreshing to meet a wild stallion, who desired not a herd but rather a mate, as the birds of the feather often do. However, it simply was not an option for her in that moment. Her heart was still with someone else. The wounds of losing him were raw.

"I'm not asking you to make this decision right away." Bolder spoke up, once noting that the young mare was at loss of words. "I only ask that you consider my offer. I will visit you again in few months, and perhaps, you'll be able to give me an answer then."

He shifted his weight, his regal head turned towards the open spaces of the wild landscapes that seemed to lay outstretched before them.

"Please, think about it, will you?" He implored with a quiet nicker.

The beautiful paint nodded slowly, without giving him an appropriate answer.

"I'll be seeing you, Rain." The young stallion promised, bowing courteously to her and then broke into a fast canter, as he headed towards his forest home.

* * *

The air was fresh and clear, renewed by the night. If things had been different, Spirit would've felt his old urge to leap on to the top of a crag and trumpet out his joy in being alive and free. He saw little curls of mist rise up from the river and puff away into nothingness in the breeze; he heard birds calling in the thickets round a creek, and his heart seemed to stop for a second when one of them sounded like an eagle in the sky. Was his mighty companion near? He decided not to pay heed to any of it... he was far too depressed and anguished to rejoice in the beauty of the summer's night. He journeyed back to his homeland rather silently, every wild creature that saw him pass through the night, could tell that there was great sorrow tugging at the magnificent stallion's heart.

At last dawn broke and as the light came Spirit was standing, hidden by trees, on a little knoll not far from the lands where the mustangs roamed free. A strange mixture of watery blue and pink appeared in the grey sky. Suddenly Spirit became sure he heard a faint, call of the Bald Eagle again. He threw up his noble head, neighing in response. A cry of his mighty companion grew louder, as Spirit noticed the majestic bird flapping his enormous wings, flying right towards him. Happy to see his friend again, the stallion danced in place, unable to control his excitement. Finally, he was back in the comfort of his beloved friends and family.

"Why, my spirited friend, you've made it out here at last!" A shriek of the mighty bird echoed around the territory.

The ecstatic Spirit broke into a bouncing, bucking canter, and the sunlight blazed in his hair, as the Eagle followed after him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

He came to an abrupt stop, however, when he spotted something unexpected. There, in a tiny clearing Spirit could just make out an elegant silhouette, shimmering in the fine hours of sunrise. _Unbelievable._ Once he felt sure that it was indeed Nova's scent that came to him on the light breeze, he called her gently. The filly stood shyly at first, looking unsure and whinnied softly at him in reply.

"It's alright, Nova, you can come." The Eagle assured her soothingly.

Only then, did the lovely filly allow herself to shift from her place and walk up to the stallion. In truth, she too, was rather surprised to find the golden horse there. The nignt before, the King of the Sky had insisted her to follow him and she had obediently complied without knowing where she was being led. Now to encounter Spirit again was somewhat nerve-wracking for the shy filly.

"Nova?" Spirit asked, half taken aback and half delighted to see the daughter of Raven once more. "I thought after my outburst, you'd never want to see me again."

"Oh, no Spirit. On the contrary, I am so glad to see you unharmed." The pretty mare spoke up earnestly, and then paused, a fear rising in her eyes. Would she dare to ask him? Her stomach dropped, anxiety taking over her.

"I did not hurt that nephew of Azgoar" Spirit blurted right away, as soon as he comprehended why the filly looked so worried. "We didn't even have any sort of confrontation, because I decided against it. I hope that'll put your mind at ease."

Nova had been nervously holding in her breath, feeling incredibly terrified to hear that something dreadful might've happened to Bolder. But as soon as Spirit assured her that there weren't any kind of challenges between them, she almost exploded with exuberance, and pleasure of relief. It was too good to be true!

"Oh!" She exclaimed joyfully, as she instantly threw herself in Spirit's embrace. "I love you!"

And then everything seemed to freeze.

Only after she had declared her feelings, and had acted out so forwardly, did she realize the foolishness of her entire behaviour. Quickly stepping away from the young stallion, she blushed crimson in utter embarrassment. "Uh...I mean, I uh... _thank_ you." She bit her bottom lip hard, it almost drew blood, and from the shocked look on Spirit's face, she wished it did.

 _Ugh, her stupid, uncontrollable tongue!_ She felt so awkward, embarrassed and so extremely uncomfortable, that the only thing she desired in that torturous second was to disappear somewhere.

Spirit was at first very surprised at her unanticipated gesture as well as her exclamation, but then, seeing her flushed expressions, he couldn't help but smile in amusement. "You're welcome." He smirked, pretending he didn't hear her declaration at all.

She nodded quickly, praying for the subject to be changed. "So...um...wh-what exactly happened? How is it that you are... _alone_. I mean, without your mare?" Nova silently cursed herself, hating how she couldn't say anything right to this stallion. He probably thought she was very odd.

Spirit's previous amused smirk instantly faded, as his eyes darkened in sadness. "We simply decided to go our separate ways."

"I'm sorry." Nova whispered.

"I am too."

There was a moment of silence, the gentle wind moved the swaying leaves of the nearby trees, the grass rustled in the soft breeze, and all was quiet until Nova suddenly spoke up.

"I don't understand her," the filly blurted, hoping to somehow ease Spirit's heartache, because she couldn't stand to see him so downcast. "what kind of a crazy mare wouldn't want to be with you? If I were her, I'd be -" She stopped suddenly, flushing red in embarrassment once more. Blushing scarlet yet again, she mentally kicked herself for thinking out loud. _Oh, for the life of her, she was such a disaster_! _Now she had probably done it and scared him off for good. She sounded insane!_

But Spirit didn't look frightened, nor annoyed for that matter, he had an entertained smile plastered all over his face.

"You'd be...what?" He demanded, raising his brows with interest.

"Oh, nothing. F-forget it." Nova stammered timidly. "I tend to speak nonsense."

That made Spirit chuckle. _She was really something!_ "You know what I think, Nova?" He drew near to the filly.

"What?"

"I think we'll get along just fine." The stallion grinned, chuckling lightly again and shuffled his legs forward. He was about to walk off, when he realized that the young mare was still rooted in the ground. "Are you coming?" Spirit asked, beckoning her to follow him.

"You mean back to _your_ herd?" The filly gasped in surprise.

"Didn't you say you wanted to join the Cimarron band?" Spirit knitted his brows.

"I...uh, I wanted to join _you._ " Nova admitted, for the first time sounding confident, her gaze intensified and no longer did she look as embarrassed as before.

"Then, what are you waiting for?"

A dazzling smile broke out on the pretty mare's lips, as her eyes beamed with vivid light, her blonde mane shinning in the lovely sunrise. Spirit noticed in that moment just how beautiful she actually was.

"Race you back home?" She suggested, mischief animating her fair expressions.

"You're on!" Winked Spirit, and the two horses immediately burst into an exhilarated gallop, while the Eagle let out a cry of approval and followed the two wild hearts, smiling to himself.

* * *

 **This is the end of the first instalment of "This Is Where We Belong". Part 2 of the story will be coming soon on my page, so anyone interested in continuation please, follow me and check back on my profile often. New chapters will not be posted here, they will be posted on a new story titled as This Is Where We Belong Part 2.**

 **The info about the Lakota war horses and their paintings was written after I did my research. I try to stay as accurate as possible.**

 **Also, I want to take a moment and thank everyone who has followed, reviewed and favourited this story. I always welcome and appreciate those that put in few words and share their opinions. It keeps me motivated. A special shout out to a mysterious Guest reviewer (who is as mysterious as Bolder the Lone Stallion lol), who always and on every single chapter posts reviews. That means SO MUCH to me! Thanks a billion! You are the main reason why this story has evolved into this saga. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of part 1 and as usual, share your opinions. As mentioned, they truly motivate me.**

 **P.S this is probably my biggest chapter yet...phew!**


End file.
